Peligrosa Tentación
by Lady Hysteria
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has caido en el pecado?... Lo prohibido siempre es lo mas tentador.
1. Introductionem

**Disclaimer: Bien lo hago sin fines de lucro, y como ya se sabe las PPG no me pertenecen**

_Soy una principiante XD, así que solo lo hago para entretenerles ^^, Así que...si les gusta comenten...y si no pues...no sean tan malos conmigo u.u_

* * *

**¤¤¤Peligrosa Tentación¤¤¤**

**.**

_Introductionem_

**.**

* * *

Allí estaba él... con ella en brazos. En una celda casi oscura donde apenas se podían divisar sus caras. La luz de la luna se asomaba por los barrotes de la ventana dejando ver un poco las llamas del incendio que se propagaba afuera de esas mazmorras. Pero ellos habían ignorado el desastre y la ruina que los rodeaba en esos instantes, pues solo se concentraban en el momento en que la noche les brindaba esa tenue luz que delineaba el perfil de ese hombre que se mostraba rígido e indiferente, observando con atención a la mujer que padecía de crueles delirios que poco a poco la estaban consumiendo.

—Por favor…—suplicó ella a modo de susurro mientras seguía en los brazos del quien la miraba sin mostrar siquiera compasión en sus ojos, pues estos solo revelaban frialdad pura ya que escaseaban de las emociones que delataran siquiera un rastro de preocupación ante el estado de aquella muchacha.

Pero aun con la gelidez que permanecía en el rostro de él, aun con esos orbes rojizos en los que no parecía que brotaría una simple lágrima, aun con todo lo obvio acerca de sus vacías expresiones... ella en ningún momento dejó de mirarlo para recordarse así misma cuanto lo amaba.

—Por favor, prométeme… que nunca me vas a olvidar—trataba de decir esa pelirroja con dificultad, ya que pronto daría su último aliento.

—No puedo prometer nada. Sabes exactamente lo que soy—explicó él, en un susurro apenas audible para la dama que agonizaba en sus brazos.

—Lo sé... pero..., si alguna vez sentiste algo por mí, sé...—Paró por unos segundos para inhalar el aire que difícilmente sus pulmones podían oxigenar—, sé que lo harás.

Extendió su mano y la posó en la mejilla del hombre para acariciarla con ternura, mientras que ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para seguir disfrutando de esos momentos antes de morir. Pero él se veía igual, solo la veía morir lentamente y no le importaba en absoluto o al menos eso aparentó.

¿Pero qué se iba a esperar sabiendo como era él? La joven comprendía todo así que nada podía hacer para cambiarlo, porque simplemente no podía, no estaba en sus manos. No era como si fuera alguien superior para decidir y controlar a su gusto como fuera ese muchacho de cabellera pelirroja. Pero aun así, nunca dejó de quererlo. Lo aceptaba siendo como era, así fuera alguien malévolo o despiadado por no hacer nada por salvarla.

Poco a poco su vista se tornaba borrosa, y le costaba mantener sus parpados abiertos. Unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por su mejillas para delinearlas con pesar y remarcar el recorrido de su llanto. Así, después de unos segundos, su corazón dejó de latir.

Y allí estaba él, sosteniéndola en sus brazos mientras la sangre manchaba el vestido y sus manos… pobre muchacha que cayó en su trampa. Le había llenado la mente de crueles mentiras y jugó con su inocencia llevándola a los más oscuros deseos de él. Ahora ya tenía lo que quería; El alma de la que una vez fue una joven hermosa, frágil y pura. Pero que se encargó de marchitar esa bella flor y quitarle su virginidad.

Pero, ¿qué acaso no es lo que suelen hacer esos seres? Conducen a los débiles mortales a sus juegos de seducción, hacen que estos se pierdan en el pecado y por fin así apoderarse de sus almas sucias por la maldad que ayudaron a forjar.

Es lo que suelen hacer los demonios… ¿no?

Esta era una situación parecida, solo que ella al descubrir lo que era no dejó de amarlo. Aunque ella sabía todo ese tiempo que la había engañado. No le importó, tarde o temprano eso iba a pasar y por supuesto, estuvo dispuesta hasta el último momento compartir lo que le quedaba de vida con él.

Pero él la había asesinado sin compasión. Pues a ese demonio no pareció afectarle aún sabiendo que ella esperaba un hijo suyo.

.

.

* * *

**_Bien esto es una de las introducciones que daré, no sé de cuantos capítulos sea el fic... em y para que se entienda(si es que tienen dudas) estoy escribiendo como el final de la historia, poco a poco se ira comprendiendo._**

**_aaah y también pondré de los "verdes" y los "azules" XD_**

**_espero y si les haya interesado... aunque sea un poco :)_**

**_se despide:_**

**¤¤¤Lady of the Death¤¤¤**

* * *

_**P**ublicado el __20/__1/11_

_**A**ctualizado el 3/8/13 _


	2. I: Coactus Commitment

**DISCLAIMER: Las PPG no me pertenecen, solo las utilizo con el fin de entretenerles un rato y para quitar mi aburrimiento.**

* * *

**Peligrosa Tentación**

**.**

**I**

_Coactus Commitment_

**.**

* * *

El hombre estaba perdido en sus pensamientos contemplando desde su ventana a sus tres hermosas hijas. Aún recordaba el cómo ellas jugaban, se divertían como cualquier otro pequeño y reían alegremente. Pero el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido que no quedaba de otra más que acostumbrarse a la idea de que sus hijas, por mucho que le dolía decirlo, habían crecido.

La mayor, Bombón. La cual se encontraba sentada en la banca del jardín entretenida como siempre con su lectura, se sintió observada y al alzar su vista pudo distinguir la figura de su padre. Este, al tiempo que sus miradas se habían topado, le hizo señas a su hija dándole a entender que necesitaba hablar con ella.

Bombón no pudo distinguir el rostro firme y rígido que había optado Utonio desde su lugar, pues muy tranquilamente dejó su libro en su asiento y se dirigió hacía el estudio personal de su querido padre.

Entró por la puerta trasera que daba a la cocina para después cruzar y dar con la estancia principal. Aquella casa era realmente enorme que sería muy fácil perderse. Pero eso sería imposible para la chica pelirroja, pues ese había sido su hogar todo lo que llevaba de vida. Una mansión tan grande como esa sería también el orgullo y uno de las tantas posesiones valiosas con las que contaba su familia.

Subió por las amplias escaleras al tiempo que sujetaba su vestido levemente ampón y se dirigía hacía la oficina de su padre. Una vez que llegó tocó levemente la puerta para que en segundos se escuchara la voz de un hombre mayor al otro lado invitándola a pasar.

— ¿Me necesitaba, padre?—Preguntó con suma delicadeza en su voz mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí.

—Bombón, hija mía, necesito hablar de algo muy importante contigo—respondió con esa voz rígida, algo muy característico en él y que acompañaba muy bien al gesto que tenía en su rostro—. Siéntate, por favor.

— ¿Ha pasado algo?—dijo Bombón con duda al tiempo que lo obedecía sentándose en una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio.

—No, nada de qué preocuparse realmente. Pero hay algo que te debo decir—contestó seriamente a la vez que ponía sus codos sobre la madera del escritorio y juntaba sus manos entrelazando los dedos.

—Lo escucho padre— respondió la pelirroja con la cabeza baja, pues temía por lo que se estaba imaginando ya que aunque su padre fuera estricto y severo en ocasiones, muy rara vez lo encontraba en ese estado que ponía tan tenso el ambiente.

—Como ya sabrás, nuestra familia ha tenido lugar en las altas clases. Desde el legado de tu bisabuelo...— hizo una breve pausa—, y para seguir así siempre es mejor juntarnos con los de nuestro nivel.

—Lo sé—susurró ella sin muchos ánimos. Era inteligente y sabía a donde quería llegar su padre y con eso definitivamente sus predicciones estarían acertando.

—Así que para llevar a cabo eso, he acordado comprometerte con el hijo mayor de la familia Kurth.

Bombón abrió los ojos como platos pero no se atrevía a encarar así a su padre, pues temía que esa expresión resultara inadecuada. más sin embargo había apretado con fuerza su puños poniendo blancos sus nudillos. Estaba demasiado tensa que apenas pudo analizar y saber como responder con tranquilidad y firmeza ante lo que le acababan de comunicar.

—... ¿Habla de contraer matrimonio?—Sentía que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta pero para su suerte supo disimularlo preguntando lo que aparentemente resultaba obvio. Su padre era duro con sus decisiones que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión, pero sabía que no debía quedarse callada, porque después de todo hablaba de un casamiento arreglado sin su consentimiento.

—Por supuesto, ¿qué más iba a ser?—Respondió, al mismo tiempo que encendía un tabaco—. Y debo informarte que tendrás el privilegio de conocerlo la próxima semana.

Su flequillo impedía que se vieran esos ojos extrañamente rosados, los que ahora se encontraban al borde de las lagrimas pero no necesariamente eran de tristeza. Coraje, era la palabra más concisa para expresar lo que realmente sentía Bombón. Mordió levemente su labio inferior y se reunió de valor para alzar la vista y ver a través de esos ojos azules tan sumidos en las cuencas de su padre. Ella necesitaba ver lo que realmente opinaba ese hombre al respecto, ¿cómo era posible que lo haya dicho así sin más, sin siquiera preguntarle a ella? Notó entonces como él fumaba su puro pasivamente, rebelando a su vez que estaba de lo más campante ante la situación. Aquello hizo rabiar a Bombón.

—¿Esto es en serio? Padre, por favor quisiera...

—Lo que tu quieres es casarte con ese lord—la interrumpió mientras recobraba su postura estricta. La chica solo se quedó petrificada ante tal oración dicha por el hombre que portaba unas cuantas arrugas a causa de la edad—. No quiero que discutas acerca de lo que yo elijo para ti. Sabes que esto sucedería tarde o temprano y para nuestra suerte ha sucedido a tiempo antes de que me vuelva viejo y no pueda ver a mis nietos.

—Pero que tal si yo aún no quiero casarme. Padre, ni siquiera conozco bien a ese lord. Solo lo he visto una vez en mi vida y fue en esa fiesta de nobles, ¿cómo sabes que es el indicado para que contraiga matrimonio conmigo?

—Si yo decido las cosas es porque sé perfectamente que es lo mejor—habló con autoridad elevando su tono de voz poniendo tensa a Bombón—, y lo que he decidido se quedará así. No permitiré excusas, ¿me has entendido, Bombón?

—¿Puedo retirarme?...— Fue lo único que respondió ante tal terquedad por parte de ese hombre. Ella se mantuvo cabizbaja pues no quería y ni tenía los ánimos suficientes para discutir. Era de esas veces que aunque por más que le dijera su opinión a su padre al respecto de todo eso, las cosas no cambiarían fácilmente. Supo que no quedaba más que pensar que no era momento de reclamarle. Aunque de algo estaba segura y eso era que no soportaría estar más en esa habitación sintiendo la presión de la nueva responsabilidad con la que tenía que cargar.

Su padre asintió y ella inmediatamente se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de que la abriera y se marchara, su padre tuvo el descaro de decir que todo esto era por su bien. Algo que fue definitivamente el colmo para la chica de ojos rosas.

¿Por el bien de ella? ¿O por el bien de su posición social? Pensó con amargura para cerrar con fuerza la puerta e irse de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

.

.

* * *

— ¡Bellota, por favor no te muevas tanto!—le reprochó la chica de ojos azules a su hermana la morena.

— ¡Ponte en mi lugar, no es tan sencillo!—Respondió esta—¡Además no sé porque rayos estoy haciendo esto!

—Me lo prometiste—dijo la rubia sin más, al tiempo que volvía a prestarle atención a su pintura—. Ahora, deja de quejarte.

Ser la modelo de Burbuja no era nada agradable, pues según Bellota, tener que estarse quieta por lo menos cinco minutos era algo fastidioso y cansado a la vez. Pero como "buena hermana mayor" quiso ayudarla.

—¡Rayos, Burbuja! Esto me pasa por querer hacer mi buena obra del día—protestó Bellota.

—Tú lo has dicho, pero, ayudarías más si no titubearas tanto y no hicieras esos gestos tontos—se defendió Burbuja.

La morena frunció el ceño y dejó de hacer la pose que le había dicho su hermana,para después cruzarse de brazos.

—¡Hey! Esos gestos "tontos" como tú los llamas son para que tu pintura sea un poco más interesante—recalcó.

—Hago arte... no payasadas—insistió Burbuja con seriedad mientras veía fijamente a Bellota con el ceño fruncido y con las mejillas infladas en forma de puchero.

— ¿Payasadas, dices? Por favor Burbuja ¡no hay que ser tan aburridos!—dijo Bellota en un tono divertido, mientras que se acercaba a la rubia y veía el boceto del cuadro de su hermana—. Um, ¿no crees que le falta algo a tu cuadro?

—¿Eh? Pues... no lo sé, ¿tú qué opinas?—Preguntó Burbuja inocentemente.

Entonces, Bellota tomó el lápiz de las manos de Burbuja y empezó a borrar y dibujar garabatos sobre lo que se suponía era ella. No tardó demasiado en "mejorar" aquel dibujo pues en un instante ya lo estaba acabando

—Un detalle más y... ¡Ajá, listo!... ¿Lo ves?—Decía ella mostrándole unos drásticos cambios al boceto.

En este se veía la figura de Bellota, pero en vez de sostener con su mano derecha una manzana como le habían indicado, en su lugar había una especie de daga. En su mano izquierda sostenía un escudo y la expresión seria que tenía antes fue cambiada a una sonrisa prepotente. Pero eso no fue lo que hizo enfadar a Burbuja ya que cuando visualizó bien, notó que debajo del pie derecho de su hermana pintada estaba, no un escalón, no una roca, sino, una Burbuja que más bien parecía una clase de mandril con coletas.

— ¡¿Qué rayos es eso!?—Preguntó Burbuja al borde de querer estrangular a su "querida hermana".

—Pues esto, mi linda hermanita, es arte...—contestó Bellota casi restregándole a la cara el lienzo.

—¡Ugh! ¡Bellota!—Y antes de que la rubia saliera corriendo tras de una pelinegra la cual no paraba de reír, afortunadamente para esta última, Bombón había llegado.

—¿Por qué tanto alboroto?—Había preguntado Bombón al ver a sus hermanas.

—¡Bombón!—Llamó rápidamente Bellota—¡Qué bueno que has llegado! Un minuto más y hubiera ocurrido un homicidio...

—¡Tú cállate!—Le había gritado Burbuja fulminando con la mirada a su hermana de ojos verdes.

—¿¡Pero qué pasa aquí?!—Preguntó frustrada la mayor.

—Lo que pasa, es que Burbuja me quiere matar...

—¡Ella arruinó mi pintura!—Dijo la menor defendiéndose al instante.

—¡Querrás decir que la mejoré!—Se defendió la otra y Bombón solo arqueó una ceja.

—¡No, la arruinaste por completo!

—¡Basta!—Gritó Bombón ya harta de tanta queja—. Parecen niñas pequeñas, ¿no pueden dejar de pelearse y convivir pacíficamente? Por lo menos hagan el intento, ¿no?

Luego de llamar la atención de ambas y de ser regañadas seriamente por una pelirroja algo exaltada, fue cuando se quedaron calladas y se dedicaron unas cuantas miradas represivas.

—Ahora...—dijo un poco más tranquila Bombón—, ¿Podría ver el cuadro?

Burbuja se lo mostró y una vez que lo contempló suspiró cansadamente aunque no pudo evitar reír levemente y negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

—Bellota, ¿te gustaría que Burbuja o yo, arruináramos algo a lo que tu pusieras mucho empeño?

—No, pero...

—Pero tienes que respetarla al igual como nosotras lo hacemos contigo—la interrumpió mientras no dejaba de mirarla con seriedad poniendo incomoda a la pelinegra. Ya que eso significaba que tendría que disculparse antes de que recibiera un sermón de la chica pelirroja y eso definitivamente no lo quería.

—Ya, ya, está bien... lo siento mucho—Se disculpó dirigiéndose a la rubia

Burbuja estaba seria.

— ¡Por favor!—Añadió Bellota haciendo una mirada tierna, algo que siempre alegraba a su pequeña hermana. En seguida, esta hizo como si lo pensara pero inmediatamente asintió con la cabeza, luego de un segundo Bellota extendió sus brazos para así recibir un abrazo por parte de su hermana.

—Me alegro que se hayan arreglado las cosas—dijo finalmente la pelirroja y Bellota rió. Le recordaba como en años atrás, cuando se peleaban por cosas insignificantes ella y su hermana menor y que la que interfería siempre era Bombón. Ella la corregía de sus errores y después hacía que se disculpara con la otra. Pero siempre era más como un pedido que como un regaño.

Definitivamente su hermana Mayor era como la madre que siempre les faltó.

—Por cierto—dijo Burbuja cambiando de tema con un tono de duda en su voz—, ¿qué es lo que te dijo nuestro padre?

Bombón inmediatamente cambió su expresión de alegría a una seria. Un cambio de humor tan brusco que inmediatamente notaron sus hermanas y se mostraron preocupadas.

—¿Qué te ha dicho, Bombón?—Preguntó ahora Bellota.

—No quisiera hablar de ello—dijo en un susurro. Le había costado disimular ante ellas, porque prefirió distraerse con ellas en vez de ir a su habitación para llorar sola. Bombón no quería decir nada a sus hermanas menores, solo quería fingir que nada había pasado pues menor quería que la vieran vulnerable. Pero no pudo seguir aparentando que todo estaba bien.

—¿Ha sido algo grave?—Insistió Burbuja muy preocupada.

—No, no para nada. Es solo que...—se detuvo e inhalo un poco de aire para agarrar valor y enfrentarse ella misma a la realidad—, nuestro padre ha decidido seguir las tradiciones.

—Mmm, no lo entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres?—Dijo Bellota.

—Por favor, Bombón. Dinos...—decía la rubia.

—Soy ahora una mujer comprometida—finalizó mientras demostraba la melancolía retenida en su mirada dejando sorprendidas a sus hermanas.

—...

—...

.

.

* * *

Su mundo no se podía hundir con una noticia como esa. Es decir, eso es muy común en aquellos tiempos y no quería aparentar ser débil, menos frente a su padre. Pero simplemente no lo podía evitar pues a sus escasos diecisiete años ella sería esposa de un noble. Sea como sea la tradición y que ya se esperaba esto para su futuro, aún así no lo podía asumir.

A veces quería dejar de ser la mayor, quería dejar de ser la madura, la que asume las responsabilidades y que pretende ser perfecta con todos. Pero ese era el papel que había optado cuando supo que nadie sería capaz de hacerlo más que ella. Y que tonta había sido al creer que podía soportarlo. Ahora, se sentía tan sola e incomprendida. Ella no quiso seguir hablando con sus hermanas, no soportaría que la vieran flaquear ante una situación tan cotidiana como casarse por un matrimonio arreglado. Era demasiado orgullosa como para permitirse el lujo de que la apoyaran ahora, pues pensó que podía enfrentar sola esa situación y que pronto se acostumbraría... y lo superaría.

Pero se estaría engañando así misma.

_"Quisiera que mi madre estuviera viva"_ Pensó, para después recostarse en esa grande y cómoda cama y así, quedarse dormida.

.

.

* * *

**Bien aquí traigo otra entrega de este raro fic XD **

**Bueno creo y sospecho que esperaban que pusiera las otras parejas, no se preocupen si las pondré, pero no ahora. Y pues contaré todo lo que pasó antes de la muerte de nuestra querida Bombón u.u (soy tan mala que me gusta asesinar a los personajes xD). ****Y para finalizar me alegro que haya gente a la que le guste, interese y apoye mi fic.**

**se los agradesco mucho a las personas que me dejan reviews ¡gracias! ¡gracias! ¡gracias! Y por favor siganlo haciendo me alegran el día xD.**

**y sin mas que agregar s****e despide:**

**¤Lady¤of¤the¤Death¤**

* * *

_**P**ublicado el 28/1/11_

_**A**ctualizado el 3/8/13_


	3. II: Primus Monitis

**DISCLAIMER: Como se sabe las PPG no me pertenecen, lo hago sin fines de lucro y para matar el aburrimiento ya sea el mio o el de ustedes.**

* * *

**Peligrosa Tentación**

_**.**_

**II**

_Primus Monitis_

_**.**_

* * *

Cada vez más se iba acercando el momento de poner en marcha ese tratado que, varios años atrás, habían acordado con ese sujeto…

Ese hombre, al igual que los demás quería ser amado por la persona que deseaba tener, e incluso quería poder y riquezas. Pobre y estúpido humano, su maldita envidia y ambición lo llevó a realizar un pacto del cual sus sucesores lo pagarían caro.

Recordaba la mirada de miedo de ese viejo. Los había invocado a él y a sus dos hermanos sin tener en cuenta que funcionaría. Pero sus mismas y fervientes aspiraciones fueron suficientes para llamarlos y traerlos. Pues nada era mejor que un débil e iluso mortal que tuviera ese tipo de deseos oscuros. Solo su necesidad de poseer lo que anhelaba importándole poco si afectaba a terceros, lo hacía egoísta, un hombre demasiado injusto que velaba por sus propios intereses. Se sentía orgulloso por saber que aún había ese tipo de gente en la tierra de las cuales poderse aprovechar, jugar con ellos, reírse de ellos, y no hay que olvidar su parte favorita… el poseer unas cuantas almas sucias por el pecado, las usaba para así poder volverse más fuerte.

La impaciencia de ese peculiar demonio era ya muy insoportable. Ansiaba tener la energía vital del próximo primogénito de cuyo apellido es; Utonio.

Lo cual muy pronto conseguiría. Y se aseguraría de que no tuviera ningún percance.

—Será interesante…—había dicho ese apuesto y maligno ser de mirada rojiza, quien se encontraba ya algo sereno en aquel desolado lugar. Su hogar.

—Te ves muy emocionado…—mencionó su hermano menor quien ahora entraba por las enormes puertas. Él, quizá era de un aspecto inofensivo, pero por dentro era el mismísimo mal que te perturba hasta llevarte a un grado de locura, recordándote a la vez, que solo era un simple disfraz para engañarte.

Este demonio rubio solo le observaba, pero también estaba ansioso.

— ¿Y por qué no ha de estarlo? —Interrogó otra presencia que había entrado junto con el demonio de ojos azules. Otro hermano, de aspecto lascivo, conocido como uno de los peores del infierno—Entre mas caigan… mayor será nuestra fuerza… ¿O no es así?

El pelinegro se dirigió al mayor con esa característica superioridad. Era arrogante y no le importaba si le hablaba a su superior.

—Por supuesto—le contestó aun teniendo su vista fija en aquel panorama, en donde solo se mostraba la perdición, la oscuridad eterna y un sufrimiento inigualable.

—Sera divertido—siguió diciendo aquel demonio moreno de mirada verde y penetrante—. Algo me dice que será muy entretenido…

Y dicho esto abandonó esa sombría estancia, seguido por su otro hermano.

—Espero y estés preparada… Bombón—dijo para sí mismo el pelirrojo—, ya que te espera un trágico y muy exquisito final.

Se le formó una retorcida y macabra sonrisa como al mismo tiempo que en sus ojos expresaba algo aterrador, algo horrible. Él tenía planes y para su propio beneficio. La dulce chica de mirada rosa sería la elegida para llevarlos a cabo, ésta no se imaginaría lo que llegaría...

Todo esto apenas comenzaba.

.

.

* * *

En un cuarto en donde apenas se adentraba la luz de la luna estaba ella durmiendo muy plácidamente, pero la calma y sus sueños fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de su hermana menor. A causa de esto abrió sus ojos de golpe y no dudó ni un segundo más ya que rápidamente se levantó de la cama para ir hacía la habitación de Burbuja.

Sus habitaciones estaban algo retiradas pero se ubicaban en el mismo pasillo. Ella continuó caminando con paso veloz y descalzo, recorriendo los pisos alfombrados, pasando de lado por los cuadros y jarrones antiguos, hasta llegar a la alcoba de la rubia.

Al entrar, observó que ahí ya se encontraba Bombón consolando a la chica.

— ¿!Qué ha pasado aquí?! —Preguntó Bellota muy alterada acercándose hacía sus hermanas para sentarse en seguida de la oji-azul.

—Ha tenido una pesadilla—contestó la mayor con un tono serio y de preocupación.

— ¿Una pesadilla has dicho? —Ahora la preocupación también la tenía la morena a lo que la impulsó a insistir— ¿Burbuja qué fue lo que soñaste?

—Yo… no sé… no lo recuerdo muy bien…—dijo Burbuja mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos tratando de contener las lágrimas.

—Tranquila, todo está bien ahora. Fue solo un mal sueño—trató de ayudar Bombón pero la menor se encontraba demasiado consternada, incluso, algo ausente.

—Si Burbuja, lo que sea que hayas soñado no se hará realidad pues nos tienes a nosotras para cuidarte—apoyó ahora Bellota y no perdió tiempo para abrazar a la susodicha.

—Lo sé, pero… es solo que… siento como si algo malo fuera a suceder, y no podamos evitarlo.

—No tienes porque preocuparte, pues como dijo Bellota, siempre estaremos ahí para protegerte—dijo Bombón, con un tono tan fraternal muy propio de ella—. Ahora será mejor que vuelvas a dormir. Te hará daño si no descansas y no queremos que enfermes, por eso tienes que olvidar todo.

—Concuerdo ya que eso sería lo más adecuado—acompañó Bellota.

—Sí, gracias a las dos, y perdónenme por haberlas despertado.

—No importa porque de todas maneras no estaba dormida. No podía hacerlo.

—Tienes insomnio, ¿no es así? —Preguntó la pelinegra refiriéndose a Bombón.

—Si…—por alguna desconocida razón, a ella se le hacía peculiar no poder conciliar el sueño. Era la primera vez que se le dificultaba tratar de dormir—, pero bueno, regresaré a mi dormitorio.

—Que descanses—contestaron las otras dos al unísono.

—Buenas noches—dijo Bombón para después retirase. Lo mismo hizo Bellota, pero sin antes darle otro pequeño y fugaz abrazo a su hermana y apagar la vela para que pudieran descansar. Había sido un día muy largo, pero no era normal que su hermana menor se agitara tanto por un sueño, no al grado de que gritara hasta poder quedarse muda.

Una vez que Burbuja se quedó sola, no quiso volver a dormir, algo le asustaba. _¿Cómo era posible?_ Se preguntaba. ¿Cómo un simple sueño pudo haberle causado tanto miedo? Ya no era la niña pequeña e indefensa que un día fue, pero, el cómo se había comportado decía todo lo contrario. Estaba tan avergonzada de sí misma.

Cuando ella era solo una infante le temía a muchas cosas. Recordaba las veces cuando su hermana Bellota trataba asustarla y todas esas veces… lo lograba. Pero era diferente a cuando tenía pesadillas. Aquel miedo no se comparaba con el que sentía con esos horribles sueños, ella siempre gritaba descontroladamente, agitándose demasiado y lo muy difícil que era despertarla, en definitiva, los pequeños sustos por las bromas que la de ojos verdes le hacía se quedaban cortos.

Era malo tener pesadillas. Pues cuando eso pasaba, era porqué algo significaba... y no era nada bueno.

Y allí fue cuando recordó lo que una vez le dijo su querida y difunta madre;

_"Los sueños tienen significados, ya sean buenos o malos siempre te están tratando de decir algo."_

Entonces si era malo, ¿pasaría algo malo? No quería imaginarse que era lo que les esperaba a ella y a su familia. Pero lo peor era no saber exactamente que había soñada, no lograba concentrarse en ello, y dudaba que después lo recordaría.

—Solo espero que no se cumplan mis predicciones—susurró y trató de no pensar tanto en lo que ocurrió.

.

.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba sereno y una chica estaba tranquila sentada en una de las bancas de ese jardín. En su mente deambulaba la idea de que solo faltaban tres días para conocer a su futuro marido, y por supuesto no estaba para nada honrada de saber que era un noble. No el tipo de chica que veía la importancia de estar casada con alguien de buena clase, pues Bombón prefería tener otra clase de ideales mucho más sencillos. Se guiaba mucho por querer ser la protagonista de una de sus tantas novelas, libros los cuales, indicaban romances imposibles pero que a final de cuentas la enamorada terminaba con el hombre que amaba. Lastimeramente, para ella, sabía que su vida no era una novela romántica y se arrepentía en ocasiones de llenar su mente de historias tan fantasiosas.

Aún con eso, en veces mejor preferiría distraerse con un buen libro que ver la vida real que su padre forzaba en querer imponerla, como ahora, que ante sus ojos estaban las responsabilidades pero que trataba de leer el cuento que tenía en manos. Pero hoy era diferente, ya que no lograba salir de la primera página.

Esa inquietud que mostraba la pelirroja se notaba desde lejos. A lo que hizo que uno de los hombres que pasaba por los jardines se fijara en ella y se acercara inmediatamente.

—Buenos días, Sta. Utonio—aquel hombre de mediana edad, pero firme para dudar que poseía más de cincuenta años, no dudó en preguntar a la chica de ojos rosas sobre la preocupación que ésta irradiaba.

—Buenos días, Sr. Edmond—fue lo que ella contestó de manera amable. Luego, dejó su intento de leer tranquilamente para poner atención a su fiel mayordomo.

—Se ve algo preocupada—Para que Edmond lo afirmara con tanta confianza, solo significaba que Bombón por más que intentara esforzarse en ocultar sus pensamientos no lo terminaría haciendo creíble. Cosa la cual motivó al hombre en seguir indagando con interés—, ¿Está bien señorita?

—Sí, sí estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte pero no me pasa nada—mintió Bombón, pero su nerviosismo se notaba en sus manos pues estas no las dejaba de mover.

—Su comportamiento me está diciendo lo contrario—demasiado observador, o ella demasiado obvia— ¿Puedo sentarme?

—... Claro.

—Sabe que puede decirme lo que sea— dijo Edmond mientras tomaba asiento en seguida de la chica.

—Edmond, no me pasa nada—nuevamente mintió, y era muy pésima haciéndolo.

— ¿No me tienes confianza? — Edmond fingió indignación, un pequeño gesto que siempre sacaba una sonrisa a quien estuviera desanimado. Y Bombón claramente no se resistió a las intenciones de aquel amable hombre, el fiel mayordomo de la familia y que desde que ella tiene memoria, siempre ha estado a lado de los Utonio—, ¿Me contarás qué es lo que le tiene así?

—Perdóname es solo que, no quisiera hablar de ello— y la sonrisa que tenía se desvaneció en pocos instantes.

—Es sobre la decisión de su padre, ¿verdad?—La miró comprensivo, ella asintió con la cabeza y él ya no quiso preguntarle más. Si algo tenía Edmond era la sutileza. Sabía perfectamente que noticias pasaban por los asuntos de Lord Utonio, pero, no es que hiciera falta escuchar detrás de la puerta de su estudio para saber de cosas privadas de la familia, no. No hacía falta porque a Edmond todo se lo contaban por guardar muy bien los secretos, por ser tan discreto. Una cualidad perfecta y beneficiosa si quería seguir trabajando en esa mansión.

Pasaron pocos segundos de silencio. Bombón estaba distraída, sumida en su cabeza. Y esto hizo que el mayordomo aprovechara la situación para ayudar, aunque sea un poco, a la pelirroja.

—Mire señorita—rompió el ambiente de absoluta tranquilidad, poniéndose serio—, hay cosas en esta vida que uno tiene que enfrentar le guste o no. Y créame que es algo difícil, lo sé por experiencia. Los años que tengo no son de adorno.

La chica de ojos rosas sonrió levemente, le agradaba el optimismo de ese señor.

—Y siempre diré que hay que ponerse a pensar que suelen haber cosas peores—siguió Edmond mirando las rosas que yacían en ese inmenso jardín—. Así que ya verá que todo saldrá bien y que cuenta con el apoyo de sus hermanas, y del mío por supuesto.

—Muchas gracias, Edmond. Gracias en verdad—sin duda alguna Edmond era como un padre para ella. No es que no quisiera al suyo, pero el fiel sirviente de la familia, era comprensivo y cariñoso. Algo que su verdadero padre perdió hace mucho tras sufrir la pérdida de su madre.

.

.

* * *

La risa de un niño sonaba por los alrededores.

— ¡Eres muy lenta! —Exclamó el pequeño diablillo que corría a toda prisa por todo el establo, y detrás de él, una muchacha de ojos verdes persiguiéndole, tratando de alcanzarlo para así darle su merecido. O eso es lo que ella pensaba.

— ¡Maldito mocoso! —Gritó ella, algo frustrada—, ¡Verás cuando te atrape!

Corría y esquivaba los obstáculos que el muchachito le ponía; Pajas, monturas, baldes, barriles y entre otros objetos que encontraba. Todo con el único fin de huir de Bellota que, para mala suerte de él, era muy buena evadiéndolos.

Ian. Así se llamaba ese niño de no más de once años. Nieto del mayordomo de la familia y no tenía padres. Por esta razón, el consuelo que le quedaba era su abuelo Edmond.

Ian; Muchachito activo, agradable, de noble corazón... pero muy -demasiado- bromista. Por eso se divertía molestando a cierta morena de ojos verdes, la única que era capaz de seguirle la corriente y que lo alentaba a no parar de jugar.

Y ahora que corría para escapar de la furia de la pelinegra y creyó haberla perdido de vista aprovechó para detenerse a descansar en una de las pasturas del gran establo. No se imaginaba que Bellota estaba detrás suyo clavándole una mirada bastante aterradora.

_*¿¡Pero cómo es que me encontró?!* _Pensó Ian dándose la vuelta encontrandola enrabietada.

Solo pudo reír nerviosamente tratando de ablandar a la muchacha que no paraba de fulminarlo con mucho enojo.

—Bellota, era solo un juego—trató de decirle con ojos de suplica.

— ¡No me importa que hayas dañado mi vestido!—Soltó de repente la otra—, ¡Pero no te perdono que hayas dañado la silla de mi caballo!

Y seguida de la queja, le dió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al pobre jovencito.

— ¡Auch!

En efecto, Ian había puesto un poco de aceite en la silla del caballo de Bellota, creyendo que esta se iba enfurecer por tener una mancha negra en el trasero, pero, no había contado con el detalle de que Bellota era muy diferente a las demás. Ella solo se había enojado por el hecho de que estropeara la silla especial de su caballo favorito.

— ¡Eres demasiado rara! —Se defendió mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

— ¡Y tú solo un mocoso latoso buscando cómo hacer para joderle la vida a los demás! —Resaltó Bellota cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Pero tan siquiera lo admito!

Pero antes de que Bellota nuevamente protestara, paró abruptamente cuando vio una carroza en frente del portal de su casa. No estaban demasiado lejos y por ello se dieron cuenta de la visita inoportuna que llegaba.

_*¿Quién será?*_ Pensaron ambos a la vez muy desconcertados. Solo observaron que un joven se dirigía hacía la entrada y tocaba la puerta de la enorme residencia. Nunca lo habían visto, pero era claramente que se trataba de alguien importante, o eso aparentaba.

.

.

* * *

—Lord Anthony—pronunció Edmond al momento de que hacía una reverencia invitándolo a pasar—. Sea bienvenido

Y sin que lo supieran, alguien les observaba desde las escaleras

Bombón, que estaba viendo detalladamente a aquel muchacho, se estaba imaginando lo peor. Quiso irse inmediatamente a su habitación y encerrase por un buen tiempo y rogar que se fuera rápido, que realmente no era quien su padre esperaba ya que por su mente solo se preguntaba:

_¿Acaso él seria su futuro esposo?_

_¿Es su prometido quien hablaba educadamente con el Sr. Edmond y se dirigía a la terraza de su padre?_

Pero sobre todo lo que más se cuestionaba así misma sin tener respuesta:

_¿Por qué decidió venir antes?_

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bien, al fin pude subir capitulo... Hubo muchas razones por las que no pude hacerlo el sábado, pero bueno, ¡aquí esta! ****Corto... lo sé, pero es que no suelo escribir mucho por dos razones:**

**Uno: Porque no se me ocurre que mas poner.**

**Y dos: Porque no tengo que estarme mucho tiempo en la computadora.**

**Am, y aclaro que me he inventado unos personajes pues los requerriré en mi fic, jeje, así que no se extrañen al ver nombres que nunca han oído en la caricatura. **

**Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se animan a dejarme un review, porque eso significa para mi que el fic vale la pena, ya que de no ser así, no lo continuaría. ****¡GRACIAS! Digo otra vez por los comentarios y por todos los que leen, gustan y apoyan la historia. ^^!**

**Sin mas que decir se despide:**

**¤Lady¤of¤the¤Death¤**

* * *

_**P**ublicado el 7/2/11_

_**A**ctualizado el 10/1/14_


	4. III: Somnum Exterreri Solebat

**DISCLAIMER: ****Las PPG no me pertenecen, lo hago sin fines de lucro, y para quitar mi aburrimiento ya sea el mio ó el de ustedes.**

* * *

**Peligrosa Tentación**

**.**

**III**

_Somnum Exterreri Solebat_

**.**

* * *

Estaba sola… y curiosamente todo se encontraba oscuro.

Solo estaba yo en ese lugar tan desolado y lo peor, no podía moverme. No podía respirar y no podía gritar... Estaba asustada.

Como si fuera por acto de magia o en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya no me encontraba en las penumbras. Ahora estaba allí parada, en medio de lo que parecía ser un bosque, no hacía falta decir que este tenía un aspecto sumamente tenebroso. La noche estaba presente y la neblina estaba muy espesa, no distinguía nada, solo esos árboles ahora muertos y un olor putrefacto invadía mi nariz.

Tenía miedo. Mis hermanas no estaban conmigo y estaba muy, muy lejos de mi hogar. Me encontraba, como había dicho antes, sola.

¡NO!

...

No estoy sola... No estaba sola. ¡Hay algo ahí!, lo presiento. Quisiera hablar... ¡pero no puedo!

¡Quiero pedir ayuda, quiero correr! Pero, me es inútil. Lo que sea que se encuentre entre esos árboles, sin duda alguna, me quiere hacer daño. Entonces siento como algo se desliza lentamente por mi mejilla y recorre mis labios. Algo salado, ¿acaso es...?

¿Una lágrima? Estaba llorando. Nada nuevo para mí pues siempre he sido yo la más débil, la más infantil, la de una actitud de niña buena e inocente que siempre buscaba refugio con mi madre o con alguna de mis hermanas. La niña a la que todos le tenían lastima.

¿¡Que fue eso?! Me alarme enseguida cuando escuché unos pasos cerca otra vez. Unos escalofríos recorrieron mi espina dorsal, sentía una presencia detrás de mí pero no podía voltear a ver, el miedo nuevamente me invade. Puedo sentir como alguien o algo respira muy cerca de mi cuello, como unas manos o garras me sujetan de los hombros, y escucho como se ríe.

Se está riendo de mí, porque él o eso sabe lo mucho que le temo. Porque él puede notar como mi cuerpo tiembla, como con solo tocar mi piel hizo que mi corazón latiera desenfrenadamente y mi respiración se agitara más de lo que ya estaba. Se está burlando cruelmente de mi, sabe que me está haciendo mucho daño y parece que eso le es divertido. Se divierte, eso es. Le gusta causar daño, le gusta verme sufrir, le gusta jugar de una manera muy cruel. Sus manos bajan lentamente de mis hombros rozando ahora débilmente mis brazos hasta llegar a mis muñecas. De repente, me sujetó con una fuerza brutal; Entierra sus uñas haciendo que sangré. Yo emito un fuerte quejido de dolor.

Aunque no pudiera verlo sé que sonrió. Una sonrisa que probablemente demostraba que estaba satisfecho por lo que estaba logrando; El herirme.

¡Arde!, ¡Arde demasiado! Sus garras siguen en mis muñecas e imagino que estas no paran de sangrar pues un líquido se desliza de mi palma hasta llegar por mis dedos. Duele, duele, ¡DUELE! Trato de gritar nuevamente pero ahora si puedo escuchar mis chillidos. Pedí que parara. Le supliqué que lo hiciera, pero él no parecía escucharme, le gusta oír cómo agonizo

Mis manos...

Mis manos, no siento mis manos. El dolor seguía presente, no se iba y solo pude cerrar mis ojos con fuerza para no concentrarme en ello. Pero cuando los abrí... Jamás hubiera abierto los ojos. ¿¡Porque rayos lo hice! Vi algo espantoso. M-mis hermanas... ellas estaban ahí ahora, pero, no estaban vivas. ¡Sus cadáveres! Totalmente desangrados. Sus ojos, esos ojos están vacíos.

Se notaba en la mirada de mi hermana pelinegra una de... sufrimiento. Como si me tratase de explicar que sus últimos momentos de su muerte fueron algo desagradables.

La mirada de mi otra hermana mayor era una muy... triste, pero note algo más...

Enseguida de ellas estaban dos figuras. No pude verles el rostro pero presentí que éstas estaban con una sonrisa en alto, como la que tenía el ser que se encontraba detrás de mí.

La movilidad regresaba a mi cuerpo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar y salir corriendo de ahí, algo me atravesó violentamente el pecho. Caí, desangrándome lentamente. Cada gota que salpicaba mí boca era acompañada de un lamento, mi cuerpo se encontraba tirado en un charco de ese líquido rojo, donde mis ojos pronto reflejarían un _Miedo._

_Burbujita, Burbujita... Tanto es el miedo que cargas que éste no te permitió salvar a tus hermanas. _Dijo aquel que me estaba atormentando, con esa voz grave, muy perturbadora.

Cruel, pero cierto. No soy lo demasiado valiente que no puedo proteger a los que quiero. Miré por última vez y observé los ojos azules tan profundos de esa "persona", o criatura, mirándome con ¿repulsión?, ¿odio tal vez?, ¿asco? Como una simple basura. Pero, había algo de... ¿lástima?

Pero solo me decía algo más claro, que soy una cobarde. Una cobarde.

_¡COBARDE! ¡COBARDE! ¡COBARDE! ¡COBARDE! ¡COBARDE! ¡COBARDE! ¡COBARDE! ¡COBARDE!_

.

— ¡BURBUJA, DESPIERTA!

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó con violencia. Pero después volvió a cerrarlos débilmente como volvió a caer en un profundo sueño.

— ¿¡Burbuja?! —Delicadamente la trataban de despertar sus hermanas, pero ella no hacía— Burbuja

La movieron, no tan bruscamente pero si lo suficiente para tratar de traerla en sí. Entonces, un débil sonido provino de la rubia, luego poco a poco esos orbes azules se dieron a ver.

— ¿Burbuja? ¡Cielo santo!, ¿estás bien? —La preocupación de las dos presentes estaba hasta el límite, la menor había sufrido un ataque de nervios mientras estaba dormida.

—Bombón, Bellota...–dijo en voz baja para luego sollozar.

— ¡Oh Burbuja, nos tenías muy preocupadas! —Y Bombón la abrazó fuertemente.

— Ya, ya descuida. Estas a salvo no paso nada—dijo Bellota mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de Burbuja.

Una Burbuja que temblaba violentamente, una Bombón que la abrazaba fuertemente, y una Bellota que, consolaba y ayudaba a tan siquiera tranquilizarla, fue lo que hizo que la noche fuera larga y que las horas se contaran muy despacio.

.

.

* * *

Un golpe sordo se escuchó en la puerta de su pequeña biblioteca personal hizo que la pelirroja se desconcentrara de su lectura cotidiana.

—Pase—ordenó desde su lugar y enseguida se abrió la puerta en donde estaba ese joven de cabellos castaños—. Lord Anthony...

—Buenos días, mi lady—saludó con cortesía.

—Buenos días, mi lord—se limitó a decir la de ojos rosas.

El muchacho cerró la puerta y se dirigió hasta la pelirroja quien le miraba si mostrar mucho interés, él en cambio, no desviaba su mirada de ella y eso hacía que Bombón se sintiera algo incomoda. Tomé asiento y duró así por unos cuantos minutos hasta que decidió romper el silencio.

—Disculpa que me entrometa en algo que creo es muy intimo, pero, anoche escuche muchos ruidos—se detuvo—, gritos, a decir verdad.

Bombón cerró el libro y lo pensó por varios segundos en responderle, o no.

—Si. Esa fue mi hermana, y disculpe que le haya despertado o causado alguna molestia—contestó al fin. Anthony solo negó.

—No, esta bien, eso es lo de menos. Pero por alguna razón me es inquietante saber el motivo de sus gritos, ¿hay algo en lo que podría ayudar? —Preguntó sin rodeos.

—Ella tuvo una fuerte pesadilla—paró y dudo en seguir contándole más, pero y al fin y al cabo era su prometido y debía de empezar a acostumbrarse a la idea. La comunicación era lo principal si no quería que su matrimonio fuera una tortura—. Ella últimamente se ha despertado en las noches por esos fuertes sueños.

—Ya veo, y, ¿qué es lo que la asusta?—dijo muy curiosamente el joven castaño.

—No lo sé, es lo peor del caso. No recuerda lo que sueña—respondió ella volviendo abrir el libro en la misma página—. Además de que, batallamos para despertarle.

—Pues lo que sea que ella sueñe, debe ser algo muy perturbador para que grite de esa manera por las noches—explicó el lord—. Eso es muy alarmante.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada para ayudarla pues no sé lo que es lo que exactamente tiene. Me siento inservible—concluyó Bombón sintiéndose culpable de todo. Anthony reaccionó en seguida.

—No te sientas así, sabes, ahora puedes contar con mi apoyo para lo que sea y si me lo permites, trataré de ayudar a tu hermana—dijo con honestidad, hasta donde se sabía y Bombón lo miro directamente a los ojos. Solo le dirigió una minúscula sonrisa porque no tenía nada de que hablarle ya—. Ahora... para dejar los problemas de lado por un momento, ¿qué te parece si damos un pequeño paseo?

Tuvo que asentir, no le quedaba de otra.

.

.

* * *

Se sentía que pronto iba a caer dormida. Sus ojos le pesaban y estaba demasiado cansada. Ella fácilmente pudo irse a descansar cuando le entrara en gana pero le había prometido a cierto niño que le ayudaría en las tareas cotidianas de la casa. Y eso era por perder las clásicas apuestas que tenía con ese "mocoso".

— ¡Oye Bellota! — llamó su atención mientras que ésta cargaba algunas cajas que para su suerte no pesaban mucho y no le resultaría fatídico el final.

—Ahora que quieres, enano—le contestó sin ánimos.

—Solo quería preguntar... ¿qué es lo que le ocurría a la Sta. Burbuja anoche?—Preguntó el jovencito esperando atentamente la respuesta de la pelinegra. Ella solo se quedó en silencio por un rato hasta que decidió hablar.

—Te despertó, ¿no es así?—él asintió—. Pues eso es algo que... No–Te–Incumbe.

— ¡Claro que me incumbe! —Protestó enseguida por el enfásis de la chica—, ¡Me importa y mucho!

Bellota notó en Ian cierta preocupación por su hermana. Pero por supuesto que lo estaría, es decir, cualquiera que haya escuchado los desgarradores gritos que emanaba Burbuja, se hubiera despertado y alarmado en seguida. Pero no era solo eso lo que habría sentido el niño.

Y es que exactamente tres años atrás, había llegado Ian. Apenas un pequeño niño, más de lo que era ahora y quien se ocultaba entre las piernas de su querido abuelo. Tan tímido e inocente, y recién huérfano.

.

_Hace tres años, s__entado y solitario se encontraba el infante. Con la mirada baja y lo que su vista apenas podía divisar entre aquellos rebeldes mechones oscuros. Su abuelo hablaba con el amo Utonio. Y éste solo estaba quieto en una silla fuera de la oficina de ese lord. Sin embargo, aun sin hacer nada para hacerse notar, a lo lejos una jovencita se acercaba con la intención de hablarle. _

_— ¿Cómo te llamas? — Preguntó muy curiosa la muchachita cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca del castaño y éste, por su parte, dudó en contestar. Duró así unos segundos mirándola temerosamente, — ¡Vamos no te haré daño! _

_Ella se hincó un poco para poder verle a los ojos._

_—Solo quiero ser tu amiga—continuó diciendo._

_—Ian. Yo me llamo Ian—contestó finalmente._

_— ¿Ian?—dijo extrañada la morena para después expresar divertida— Que nombre tan raro. _

_— ¿Ah sí, pues tú cómo te llamas? —Preguntó él._

_—Bellota—le respondió ésta muy contenta._

_— ¿Bellota? —Arremedó— Que nombre tan raro._

_Ella frunció un poco el ceño, pero rió por su comentario al instante._

_—Me caes bien—le dijo ella—. Por eso, serás mi amigo._

_— ¿Amigo? —cuestionó muy extrañado._

_—¡Sí! —Afirmó Bellota sonriéndole— Y desde ahora en adelante yo seré tu amiga_

_Él__ se quedó pasmado, pero en seguida le dirigió una enorme sonrisa a la jovencita que tenía en frente._

_—Bien Ian, ¡Te presentaré a mis hermanas! —Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, los dos ya se encontraban corriendo por toda la casona buscando a las mencionadas._

_._

—... Como han pasado los años, ¿no lo crees, enano?—Bellota no puedo evitar sentir nostalgia. Se había concentrado en aquel hecho que inició la gran amistad que estos dos tenían. Para Bellota, Ian era como su pequeño hermano.

— ¿Ah, por qué cambias el tema? —Preguntó extrañado—Bellota... ¡eres demasiado rara!

—Y pensar que hace tres años eras solo un pequeño mocoso—agregó ignorando la cara de desconcierto del muchacho—. Bueno, lo sigues siendo..._  
_

Y así fue como cambió su expresión de confusión a una de queja.

— ¡Oye, que ya no soy un niño! —La chica rió._  
_

— ¡Ja!, ni quien te lo crea, ¡E-NA-NO!

– ¡UGH! —soltó con desagrado por la burla notoria en su baja estatura—Pero algún día, seré más fuerte y alto que tú.

Bellota solo sonrió arrogantemente mientras revolvía la cabellera de él.

.

.

* * *

Habían pasado tan solo dos días y las cosas estaban algo extrañas. O eso decía Burbuja.

Edmond, junto con otros sirvientes, habían desaparecido exactamente hacía dos días. Eso obviamente era malo. Y peor aun para su querido nieto quien estaba de lo mas distraído, tenso y de un mal humor. En esos momentos se comprendía el porqué se llevaba más con Bellota; Ambos compartían similitudes con el carácter. Pero no eran las razones de la convivencia de esos dos lo que importaban ahora. La ausencia del hombre afectó mucho a todos en esa mansión, más a quienes conocieron al mayordomo. A Bombón le afectó como le pudo afectar a Ian.

Sin embargo, más malas noticias se presentaron. Algo que impactó a todos el día siguiente...

El hallazgo del cuerpo del leal mayordomo de la memorable familia Utonio.

Horrible, inesperado, lamentable.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hi!, he aquí otra entrega del fic. ¡Rayos! ¿Han notado que me gusta matar a mis personajes? Jaja, era necesario así como ponerlos o como para quitarlos :P**

**Y se que pensarán... "¿Por qué esta chava no hace que aparescan los RRB? Jejeje, pues paciencia ¬w¬**

**Y ahora por mientras diré que como me caen bien las personas que se molestan en leer mi historia pues aparte de que los empiezo a estimar (aunque no los conozca U-.-), los admiro por que se atreven a ver las cosas que escribo XD. ****Bueno, me marcho ya que acá son las 11 y aunque mañana sea sábado (exactamente en una hora), me tengo que acostar #¬¬**

**se despide:**

**~¤~Lady of the Death~¤~**

* * *

_**P**ublicado el 19/2/11_

_**A**ctualizado el 10/1/14_


	5. IV: Caerimonia Pro Defuncti

**DISCLAIMER: Las PPG no me pertenecen, lo hago sin fines de lucro con tal de quitar mi aburrimiento ya se el mio o el de ustedes.**

* * *

**Peligrosa Tentación**

**.**

**IV**

_Caerimonia Pro Defuncti_

**.**

* * *

Apenas era tarde, estaba nublado y la lluvia se acercaba. Pero eso no le importaba a la gente que se encontraba ahí, vestida de negro, tristes y muy formales para ese evento:

Un funeral.

No era para nada lindo ir a algo así. Mucho menos para despedir a una persona querida y no animaba mucho el clima. Era muy duro perder a alguien, apenas había desaparecido hacía unos días, para después, encontrar los cadáveres cerca del río, desfigurados. Una imagen muy perturbadora, en especial para Ian. Él junto con Bellota tuvieron la desgracia de encontrarlos muertos, asesinados de una manera brutal. Algo sumamente traumático, y que la chica pelinegra no dudo en taparles los ojos al pobre jovencito, que este, aún en estado de shock, le salían las lágrimas a chorros.

Fue algo muy difícil para todos hacerse a la idea de que murieran así, cuando hacía unos días todo era normal.

¿Ahora qué pasaría con Ian? No tiene a nadie en este mundo, su abuelo era el único. Hogar tampoco tiene. Como Edmond era el mayordomo de la familia Utonio, ahí mismo le brindaban hospedaje junto con él, pero, ¿ahora a donde iría? El Sr. Utonio, era una persona dura. Ian no creía que le dejara vivir ahí, no si no trabajaba. ¿Pero de qué le servía un niño de apenas once años? Para nada, solo para estorbar. Pensar negativamente no ayudaba, lo tenía claro, pero tampoco ayudaba saber la cruel realidad.

La vida es demasiado injusta, nada es fácil y eso ya lo tenía claro. Pero ahora no importaba pensar en eso y se concentraría más en despedir a su abuelo, el cariñoso señor que lo cuidó cuando quedo huérfano y que también supo educarlo de una manera estricta. Le iba a extrañar tanto que seguramente le haría mucha falta.

.

.

* * *

Irse de esa manera y sin avisar, se podría decir que estaba escapando. Pero la realidad era otra. Lo que ella quería era distraerse un momento de todo, pensó que un baño en las aguas termales que están cerca no le vendría nada mal, el estrés se le quitaría y por supuesto despejaría su últimos días han estado algo tensos para la morena.

Bellota se sentía tan mal por Ian, pero de todos modos estaría siempre apoyándolo. Verlo tan triste le partió el corazón en mil pedazos. Trató de hablar con él, quiso consolarlo como mejor sabía pero ni una sonrisa obtuvo del menor los primeros días de luto. Ahora, al menos ya comía y creía que podía dormir en su pequeña alcoba, aunque le fuera una tortura pues esa habitación la compartió con su abuelo. Incluso pensó que al dejarlo solo él corría un gran riesgo, ya que, quienes fueran los causantes del asesinato no sabían si probablemente fueran tras el niño. No sabía que esperar, y aunque Ian aparentara fuerza de voluntad porque, sabía que en lo más profundo de su alma éste quería llorar, Bellota solo acertaba abrazando al pequeño. Un gesto que éste le agradecía enormemente sabiendo que a la chica no se le daba seguido las muestras de afecto con quienes no fueran sus hermanas.

Ella estaba tan preocupada por él que pensó que tantos problemas le terminarían afectando a su salud. Por eso, pensó que la mejor manera de relajarse un rato y despejar su mente, fue haber ido a bañarse en ese sitio. Se quitó así sus ropajes quedando totalmente desnuda para darse un buen y merecido descanso en el agua cálida.

Pero apenas cuando iba a meter la punta de su pie al agua, escuchó ruido detrás de los árboles de aquel lugar.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? —Pero al no tener respuesta, decidió ignorarlo. Pero, nuevamente el ruido se hizo presente apenas remojó sus piernas hasta la altura de sus pantorrillas.

— ¡Muéstrate de una vez por todas! —dijo ya exaltada, cubriéndose por mero pensó que tal vez se trataba un pequeño e inofensivo animal, y que por obvias razones este no le contestaría.

¿Pero qué tal si la estaban buscando? Como se había ido sin decir nada, tal vez estaban preocupados y fueron a buscarla. Aunque era muy extraño que el que la haya buscado no se diera a mostrar.

Entonces, definitivamente la primera opción era más convincente. Ya cansada de pensar, al fin se metió al agua, zambullendose por completo y salir bruscamente mientras disfrutaba como las gotas chorreaban de su cabello y bajaban por su rostro.

Pero ese molesto ruido de una rama al romperse volvió.

Bellota no bajó la guardia esta vez. Agarró una piedra que estaba al alcance de su mano y la arrojó con fuerza hacía donde provenían los sonidos. Esperando como respuesta alguna minúscula señal de que se tratara de un animal, o cualquier otra cosa inofensiva, se sorprendió bastante al saber que se trataba de un joven. Ella pudo observar su rostro, bien esculpido y fino sin dejar esos rasgos masculinos, sus ojos verdes muy oscuros, y, una tez pálida. Era un muchacho sumamente atractivo.

Esperen... ¿Muchacho?

Y así, al darse cuenta y despertar del trance que este joven le había ocasionado, no se espero otra cosa.

— ¡AAAAAAH! ¡MALDITO BASTARDO!

.

.

* * *

La chica rubia de ojos azules estaba sumamente preocupada por la ausencia de su hermana Bellota, y como no iba a estarlo si se fue sin decir nada dejándolos y que al parecer ni Ian sabía a dónde se habría ido.

—Tranquila señorita Burbuja, se que estará bien. No creo que haya ido muy lejos de aquí—exclamó Ian avanzando entre los arbustos que dividían la propiedad.

— ¿Pero cómo es que no avisa? —Dijo Burbuja tratando de seguir el paso de Ian. El vestido algo ampón le impedía moverse con agilidad—Además, tenemos que hablar con nuestro padre, es muy importante que ella este también para convencerlo de que te quedes con nosotras.

—Créame que estoy muy agradecido con ustedes, enserio que no sé como pagárselos—Burbuja lo miró comprensiva. Ese niño era muy bueno como para haber quedado, desgraciadamente, completamente huérfano, pero era tal su fuerza de voluntad el seguir adelante que sinceramente eso era lo que admiraba de él.

—No hay nada que agradecer, eres como nuestro pequeño hermanito y Bellota haría cualquier cosa para que estuvieras bien. Es por eso que la estamos buscando—alentó Burbuja, Ian solo asintió volviendo a caminar y buscarla por la entrada de aquel espeso bosque.

.

* * *

Juro que si no hubiera sido gracias a que puse cerca mis ropas, ese mal nacido me hubiera visto completamente desnuda.

— ¡ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO! —Grité con muchas ganas saliendo del agua y cubriéndome al mismo tiempo con rapidez evitando que algo pudiera darse a ver.

— ¿Un pervertido? —Escuché decir a ese muchacho y vi como arqueaba una ceja muy incrédulo.

¡Pero por supuesto que es un pervertido!

— ¡Claro que lo eres! —Traté de decirlo ya con un poco más de calma— ¡Eres un degenerado!

Pero él solo se mostró aburrido de mis quejas.

—No te estaba espiando, estas muy equivocada—se excusó con descaro. Pero estaba mal si creía que iba a creerle... desgraciado.

—Ajá, seguramente solo pasabas por aquí y te detuviste a descansar exactamente detrás de ese árbol—dije con un sarcasmo bien marcado.

—Así es—oí que confezó mientras hacía un gesto divertido. Fruncí el ceño, ¡Pero qué poca vergüenza tiene este tipo!

— ¡Eres un descarado! —Le grité con la cólera que estaba logrando provocarme— ¡No eres más que un maldito acosador!

Él solo rió por mi comentario. Me sentí como una idiota al ver que él no estaba apenado como para disculparse y tratarme con respeto.

—No te exaltes tanto, muchacha—se acercó peligrosamente hacía a mí, yo solo acertaba retrocediendo un poco. Algo no pintaba bien aquí y lo mejor era irme para dejar atrás a este atractivo extraño. Un segundo, ¿atractivo? ¡¿Pero como se me ocurría pensar en esas cosas justo en momentos como este!?

— ¡Dices que no me exalte pero eso es lo que ocasionas! —susurré de golpe pues este chico ya se encontraba muy cerca de mi... ¡Maldición! Si que estaba demasiado cerca—Lárgate.

— ¿Acaso me temes? —Obviamente hizo caso omiso y aquello lo pronunció con una voz muy seductora. Esto me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

— ¡Apártate desconocido! —Empujé con fuerzas haciendo que él estuviera a punto de caer al agua. Por un momento me sentí triunfante pero él se aferró de mi muñeca, ocasionando así, caer junto con él.

— ¡¿PERO QUÉ CARAJOS TE PASA!? —Solté ya encolerizada cuando emergí del agua.

— ¿Qué palabras son esas para una señorita, eh? —Cuestionó burlonamente—Además es tu culpa.

— ¡Cállate! —Mi paciencia con él había acabado y me levanté para tratar de secar la ropa que no dejaba de gotear chorros de agua—Ahora, ¡¿Serías tan amable de irte!?

—Por supuesto que no. Ya estoy aquí así que... ¿Por qué no te ayudo en bañarte? —Por un instante me asombré por su atrevido comentario, pero de inmediato lo fulminé con la mirada. Quería controlarme todo lo que me fuera posible y me repetía varias veces a mi misma que no debería golpearlo. Al menos si no intentaba cosas más fuertes.

—Serás un idiota, ¿cómo te atreves a decirme todo eso? Te arrepentirás de...—pero paré en seco, pues note que él no me estaba poniendo atención. Su vista estaba fija en mis... muy bien, ahora si mi furia estaba hasta el tope.

— ¡ERES UN VIL CERDO! —Me arrojé hacía él, ¡el muy bastardo estaba viendo con descaro mis pechos! ¡Me los estaba viendo! Nunca creí reunir suficiente coraje como para atacar a un hombre que claramente rebasaba mi altura y que me podría detener sin problema, pero los detalles no importan cuando un degenerado se atrevía a comportarse tan burdamente con una dama, bueno, quizá yo no me considere a mi misma como una, pero los modales se deben respetar.

Peleamos un rato y le sumergí la cabeza, era tanto mi enojo que no medí las consecuencias. Vi que no se movía. Genial lo he liquidado -nótese mi alegría y preocupación-.

—No creas que me eliminarás así de fácil…—¡Joder, me asustó! Se levantó como si nada y me miró con un poco de asombro— ¡Vaya, tienes carácter! Aunque seas una chica...

Lo fulminé con la mirada, otra vez.

— ¡Se acabo, yo me voy, no te soportaré ni un segundo más! —Dije esto muy dispuesta a irme pero él me detuvo— ¿Qué rayos quieres?

Mi fastidio se notaba en mi voz.

—Tranquilízate señorita gruñona—soltó una leve risa—. No te eh hecho daño…—en un movimiento audaz jaló de mí y me juntó a su cuerpo—... Aún.

Me sonrojé violentamente. Mis mejillas ardían de vergüenza y coraje.

—Suéltame—me liberé de su agarre violentamente—, ni siquiera te conozco. Deja de actuar así conmigo.

—En eso tienes razón—hizo una leve reverencia—. Mi nombre es Butch.

— ¿No crees qué, ya es demasiado tarde para presentaciones formales? —Este tipo no tiene consideración, es lo peor que en mi vida he conocido y seguramente conoceré.

— ¿Cómo te llamas muchacha? —Vaya, y encima, ¡me ignora!

—No te importa. Me marcho, ¡ojala y no vuelva a verte nunca... Butch! —y diciendo eso, casi restregándoselo a la cara, me fui. Él solo dejó que me fuera mientras sonreía socarronamente.

.

.

* * *

— ¡Bellota! —Soltó la rubia feliz al ver a su hermana cuando la vio entrar por la puerta trasera que daba a la cocina. La susodicha solo mostró con un gesto de pocos amigos y se encontraba empapada.

—Burbuja e Ian te estuvieron buscando. ¿Por qué estas mojada? —Preguntó Bombón viendo detalladamente a la morena que vestía de una camisa y un pantalón.

—No ando de humor para dar explicaciones—se excusó Bellota con fastidio.

—Eso se te nota. Pero por lo menos dinos a donde fuiste—regaño la pelirroja.

—No es nuestra culpa que estés así—continuó Burbuja.

—Se los explicaré luego. Iré a cambiarme de ropa—ella solo trataba de evadir las molestas preguntas que hacían sus hermanas, por ahora solo quería cambiarse pero sabía que tendría que enfrentar al par en cuanto la bombardearan con más preguntas.

—Hazlo rápido, tenemos que hablar con nuestro padre, por Ian—terminó de decir la menor. Bellota asintió para subir rápidamente las escaleras e ir a su habitación no dando la oportunidad de que siguieran viéndola como si la estuvieran acusando de algo, al menos, eso es lo que ella pensaba. Una vez que la presencia de la muchacha de ojos verdes abandonó la cocina, Bombón y Burbuja solo intercambiaron miradas para suspirar y negar al mismo tiempo.

—Espero y podamos convencer a papá—cambió de tema la joven de mirada azul.

—Lo mismo digo. Ojala y no sea difícil.

— ¿Difícil?, ¿Por qué lo dices? —Burbuja miró a su hermana con algo de curiosidad.

—Oí la charla que tuvieron mi padre y el Lord Anthony hace un momento, antes de que viniera Bellota. Y escuché a mi padre decir que vendrían los nuevos sirvientes.

— ¿Tan rápido ha contratado nuevos trabajadores? —Bombón afirmó con la cabeza.

—Al parecer le llegó una carta de recomendación.

—Eso quiere decir que Ian...–Burbuja paró en seguida, no quería que su padre corriera al muchachito solo porque iba a sobrar. Lo cual comenzaba a dudar ya que bastante espacio había en aquella casona que otra ayuda en su mantenimiento, no afectaría.

—Oh no malinterpretes, Burbuja. Ian se quedará aquí te lo aseguro.

—Um, eso espero.

.

.

* * *

El chico que todavía se encontraba en aquel lago, se había dado cuenta de la presencia de las dos figuras que yacían en un árbol. Desde hacía tiempo se encontraban ahí y por lo tanto observaron todo el escándalo y gritos que le había dado cierta chica de ojos verdes.

—Ese idiota... Solo pierde el tiempo—dijo el rubio con un gesto cansado y aburrido mientras bajaba de la rama del árbol con agilidad.

—Mientras no arruine nada, todo está bien—contestó su otro acompañante de mirada rojiza, este solo estaba parado y sereno desde el tronco del mismo árbol.

—Solo es diversión—se excusé el moreno desde su lugar—. Además, ¿ella no es una Utonio?

—No causes problemas todavía—le amenazó el pelirrojo—. No hay que descuidarnos ni en lo más mínimo.

—Pero ya nos deshicimos del viejo... ya nada puede causarnos problemas—dijo el pelinegro despreocupadamente.

—Eso no garantiza nada, aun puede que haya sorpresas—advirtió el de mirada azul.

—No hay que perder tiempo—continuó el mayor—. Así que no se atrevan a desobedecer mis órdenes.

Dicho esto empezó a encaminarse seguido por los otros dos, a la mansión Utonio.

.

.

* * *

—Padre por favor, es solo un niño. Permita que se quede—pedía Bombón mirando fijamente a su padre, éste no muy convencido.

—Hijas mías, vendrá nueva servidumbre. Así que no sabría si...

—Por favor padre, no podemos dejar solo a Ian—interrumpió con firmeza Bellota. No iba a permitir que ese "mocoso" se quedara sin hogar, aun si tenía que enfrentar a su progenitor.

—Tenga compasión de él, se lo rogamos—completó en decir Burbuja.

Él lo pensó un momento mirándolas analíticamente teniendo las manos juntas y los codos sobre la mesa. Los nervios de las hermanas estaban muy presentes hasta que él por fin accedió con la condición de que Ian ayudaría en el mantenimiento de la mansión. El trío se sintió aliviado pues se quitaron un peso de encima. En verdad que le darían una gran noticia al pequeño castaño.

—Gracias, le prometemos que no le fallará—habló la pelirroja mientras salía de la estancia seguida por sus hermanas. La alegría que tenían las chicas, inmediatamente la contagiaron cuando informaron a Ian de su suerte.

Sin duda las cosas empezaban a mejorar... O eso, era lo que todos pensaron.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola! ****Bien otro cap, ¡wiii, al fin! Oh, pero no creo haberme tardado tanto... ¿o si? Bien, si así fue pues fue por varias razones; Exámenes ¬¬. Los malditos exámenes de la escuela. Otra cosa fue el tiempo, tenía que limpiar mi habitación U-.-, la flojera tampoco me ayudó jeje y la inspiración ¡Uf! Como que medio volvió... nomas poquito y el capítulo no lo hubieran tenido si no hubiera sido por una amiga. ****Así**** que esto es gracias a Lirit Byron, ^^! ¡Mi buena amiga! Me apoyó y dio unas cuantas ideas... por ejemplo, el encuentro entre Bellota y Butch no se me hubiera ocurrido si no hubiera sido por ella XD...Es que tiene unas ideas muy graciosas, jaja, ¡****Aplausos, aplausos a ella! xD**

**Bueno ahora si pasando a otra cosa, dejen sus comentarios y con mucho gusto los leeré y apreciaré. También agradezco a las personas que agregan a favoritos la historia, ¡son geniales! ^^**

**Se despide:**

**Lady of the Death ~¤~**

* * *

_**P**ublicado el 12/3/11_

_**A**ctualizado el 10/1/14_


	6. V: Daemonum Deceptio

**DISCLAIMER: Las PPG no me pertenecen, pero la trama de esta historia si es mía.**

* * *

**Peligrosa Tentación**

**.**

**V**

_Daemonum Deceptio  
_

**.**

* * *

El ambiente era insoportablemente tenso. Ahí en la sala principal, ahí donde todos no encontrábamos conociendo a la nueva servidumbre. A un lado de mí se encontraban mis hermanas, notando la disimulada inquietud de Burbuja y la evidente rabia que recorría a mi hermana Bellota. Solo con poner atención hacía donde mantenían la vista de forma fija, fue el gesto suficiente para comprobar que esos jóvenes a quienes miraban tenían que ver con sus inusuales posturas.

Había algo en la mirada de Burbuja que, demostraba algo de temor, tal vez no a simple vista se notaba, pero, yo la conocía muy bien y estaba segura que ella andaba demasiado nerviosa. Evadía con frecuencia el contacto visual hacía uno de ellos en especial y trataba de mirar a otro lado. Observé también una gota, no muy visible, pero una gota de sudor cayendo lentamente por su sien.

Bellota por otra parte, era todo lo contrario. Se le veía demasiado enojada, aunque por más que tratase de disimular, no lo lograba. Tenía el ceño un poco fruncido, la mirada retadora y la barbilla levemente levantada, la delataban. Aunque ella sea de carácter fuerte y gestos algo toscos, no era típico en ella andar mostrándolos, al menos con la gente que le simpatiza.

Obviamente ya los conocían, o por lo menos los habían visto de alguna parte y lo más seguro es que no les agradaban.

Yo en cambio me mostraba tranquila, solo eran muchachos normales y no había de que preocuparse. Nuevos hombres que prestarían sus servicios a mi padre y se encargarían de cubrir los puestos que recientemente se habían desocupado para nuestro pesar. Aún con ese simple pensamiento no dejaba de sentirme intrigada por mis hermanas, ya que ellas no pensaban de la misma manera…

Sabían algo que yo no. Y el no saber que era lo hacía incomodo.

El primer muchacho que vi -y que al parecer al que Burbuja temía- mostraba un semblante tranquilo, muy sereno. Era rubio, su cabello estaba despeinado pues estaba un poco largo, pero se mantenía muy encima de sus hombros. Le deducía si mucho de veinte a veintidós años y tenía unos ojos muy profundos de color azul, un azul oscuro. Era el más joven de los tres, pues sus facciones eran finas y mostraba hasta cierto aspecto angelical.

El segundo y que al parecer no le había agradado a Bellota, era pelinegro. También tenía un poco largo su cabello, solo que este yacía más desordenado y lo mantenía agarrado en una coleta alta, aún así, los cabellos restantes sobresalían dándole un aspecto rebelde. Su tez era pálida y sus ojos eran de un verde oscuro, supuse que era tan solo uno o dos años mayor que el chico rubio. Sin embargo, él se mantenía relajado, y no quitaba la sonrisa pícara de su rostro.

Por último, estaba el tercero, y él…Él me llamó la atención. No pude evitar sentirme de repente muy interesada en aquel muchacho. Era extraño como me sentí de repente tan familiarizada con él, pues sentía que ya antes le había visto, algo que resultaba ridículo pues ya lo habría recordado.

Su cabello era pelirrojo, como el mío, y lo tenía más largo que los otros dos muchachos pues éste le pasaba de sus hombros hasta llegar a un poco menos de la mitad de su espalda, cayendo elegantemente sujetado con un lazo que lo mantenía recogido. Supuse que era el mayor de los tres, sus finas facciones masculinas y sus ojos... sus ojos que eran de un color no muy común. Extraños, pero no eran feos sino todo lo contrario. Eran rojos, rojos como el rubí... no

Como la sangre. Ojos rojo sangre.

—Permítanme presentarles a mis queridas hijas—dijo mi padre, rompiendo el molesto silencio que inundó por segundos la habitación, pero que para nosotras nos pareció horas, eternas horas—. Ella es la menor de las tres…

Señaló a Burbuja y la vista del el muchacho rubio que se había concentrado en observar a mi padre por unos momentos, volvió a mi hermana.

—Burbuja... un placer—fue como se presentó haciendo la educada reverencia de una aristócrata. Trató de sonar con su distinguida amabilidad en su voz, pero ahora algo se lo estaba impidiendo. Por lo regular ella solía ser la más animada de las tres.

—La de en medio es mi hija Bellota—prosiguió mi padre, pero Bellota parecía no estar dispuesta a "saludar", en cambio tenía el ceño ya más fruncido y fulminando con la mirada al chico moreno. Éste solo la veía divertido, lo cual eso me hizo suponer muchas cosas que no di tiempo a analizar pues ya era mi turno de presentarme—. Y la mayor y prometida del Lord Anthony, mi hija Bombón

Acerté comportándome amable, haciendo la pequeña reverencia con mi vestido tal como lo hizo Burbuja, pero al acto que lo hice sentí un inmenso escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Noté que me estaba observando el joven pelirrojo, y mi vista se cruzó con la suya. Aquellos ojos... Sus ojos color carmesí me estaban mirando y me sentí...

Extraña.

Cuando no pude contener el contacto visual parpadeé saliendo del trance que me había causado ese misterioso muchacho. Pero enseguida sentí como un calor envolvía mis mejillas por la vergüenza al mostrarme así. Comportándome como una simple chiquilla alborotada por una simple mirada de un hombre. Me regañé mentalmente, yo no podía actuar de esa forma, no. Así que intenté mantenerme tranquila.

—El placer es el nuestro—pero mi compostura flaqueó al escuchar su voz. Al fin había hablado y su ronca respuesta fue una especie de alerta. Algo estaba pasando pero no sabía que era.

— ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?—pregunté con cierta intriga, sin embargo parte de mi no quería seguir en esa habitación. La mera presencie de ese sujeto empezaba a inquietarme y ahora comprendía un poco mejor a mis hermanas.

—Me presento, yo soy Brick...—se inclinó haciendo la reverencia pero sin dejar de mirarme de forma insinuante... pero, ¿Por qué me sentía de repente tan acalorada? ¿Qué le estaba pasando a mi estricta compostura? Sin embargo, no seguí cuestionándome por tratar de mantener la calma y poner atención a lo que decía.

—Y ellos son mis hermanos; Butch y Boomer—los mencionó señalando al azabache y al rubio respectivamente, quienes hicieron el mismo gesto de cortesía.

—Empezaran a trabajar desde hoy—interrumpió mi padre dirigiéndose a Brick, y así les dio la orden de salir del salón como nos indicó al mismo tiempo a nosotras que ya podíamos retirarnos.

—No lo defraudaremos... mi lord—respondió cortés para después acompañar a la mucama que esperaba en la puerta para guiarlos a sus respectivas habitaciones. Pero, antes de que yo saliera de la estancia siguiendo a una exasperada Bellota y a una Burbuja tensa, cometí el error de voltear para ver por encima de mi hombro y descubrir que Brick me dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa. Esta vez no pude evitar que me viera sonrojada.

.

.

* * *

_*¿Por qué la vida me trataba así? __¿Por qué ésta me odiaba tanto? __¿Por qué ahora, que empezaba a disfrutar de que Ian se quedara?*_

_*¿Por qué?... __¿¡Por qué rayos está **é**__**l**__ aquí?!*_

— ¿Bellota, estás bien?—preguntó Bombón una vez que llegaron a la habitación de Bellota que era la más cercana. La chica de ojos rosas les había pedido que hablaran un rato, porque claro, tanto Bellota como Burbuja no se molestaron en disimular sus raras

_*Pues no, no lo estoy…*_ pensó mas no lo dijo, Solo trató de calmarse respirando pausadamente.

—Si estoy bien, descuida—eludió algo nerviosa después de haber contado mentalmente hasta diez.

—Parece que ya conocías a ese joven de ojos verdes...—pero la pelirroja no se quedaría callada. Después de todo era destacada por ser la más observadora y esta vez no fue la excepción.

Pero, adecir verdad, en este caso Bellota había sido demasiado obvia

—No lo conozco.

—Lo conoces—afirmó la mayor, sin molestarse en que sonara a acusación.

— ¿Dónde se conocieron?—preguntó ahora la menor. Era la primera vez que había hablado desde que se presentaron con la nueva servidumbre, y pasó de estar seria a demostrar un interés. Pero la morena maldijo en voz baja a Burbuja, ya no sabía con quien debía descargar su frustración, si con sus hermanas por insistir, o con el chico que la había visto desnuda en lago, claro, que la segunda opción era más viable, pero lo último que quería la azabache era tener que dirigirle la palabra.

—¡Yo no lo conozco!—repitió, no quería que sus hermanas supieran que la habían espiado en las aguas termales, sería algo vergonzoso. Y ella no quería llamar mucho la atención, pues según pensaba Bellota, era peor tener que aguantar a su hermana mayor poniéndose histérica.

—Me estas mintiendo.

—Si no me crees es tu problema, Bombón—se defendió mientras se recostaba en su blanda cama volteando a ver su ventana.

—Oh vamos, es evidente de que ya lo conocías, y algo te hizo como para que quisieras matarlo con la mirada.

Así, la pelinegra se odió a si misma por ser tan transparente con sus emociones.

—No estoy de humor ahora, no descansé bien y sabes que cuando no lo hago empiezo a comportarme groseramente con todos—si bien no había sido la mejor excusa que tenía en el momento, le sirvió para convencer a sus hermanas de que la dejaran en paz. Ya que tanto Bombón como Burbuja no siguieron insistiendo.

—Pues, solo sé que ustedes dos están actuando demasiado extraño—finalizó la mayor ya sin querer presionar a su hermana de ojos verdes que le seguía dando la espalda.

—¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres de "ustedes dos"?—preguntó Burbuja, saliendo de su trance.

—¿Qué, tú también me lo vas a negar? Actuaste muy raro con ese muchacho, Boomer.

—Ah, eso... no, no es nada grave—pero antes de que ahora fuera su turno de ser cuestionada, la rubia se puso de pie e ignorando a sus dos hermanas se dispuso a salir rápidamente del cuarto—, hoy no me siento bien, mejor me iré a descansar, con permiso. Debe ser porque me estaré resfriando, pero no se preocupen llamaré a una de las sirvientas para que me lleve algo de comer a mi habitación. Hoy cenaré ahí.

Y sin darle tiempo a sus atónitas hermanas de responder, Burbuja ya había salido a paso veloz dejando en claro con sus pisadas que no quería que la siguieran. Para Bombón, aquello había sido una muestra de que algo malo estaba ocurriendo, pero no siguió molestando más y también se retiró de la alcoba de la morena, resignada.

.

.

* * *

—Sus habitaciones están por este corredor... la primera es la suya joven Boomer, la de enseguida es del joven Butch y la del final del pasillo se encuentra la de usted, joven Brick—indicó la sirvienta señalando las habitaciones correspondientes.

—Muchas gracias—contestó Boomer gentilmente por los tres mientras la mucama asentía y se iba del pasillo dejándolos solos.

—¿No les parece agradable esa muchacha?—preguntó el rubio a sus hermanos, de forma sarcástica. Por alguna razón sospechaba de dicha mujer, sin embargo, al saber que se trataba de una simple humana no le siguió dando importancia.

—Mientras no estorbe...—contestó Butch, muy sereno—, quizás no le haremos daño.

—No olviden la razón por la que estamos aquí—interrumpió Brick, mostrándose serio—. No levanten sospechas, no podemos permitir distracciones. Ahora, vayan a cambiarse. Hoy empezamos a servirle al... "amo"—finalizó con una sonrisa cínica al momento que se dirigía a su habitación.

—Como ordenes... hermano—dijeron los otros dos al unísono, con las mismas sonrisas.

.

.

* * *

Como cuando era niña...

Me encerraba en mi alcoba y en el rincón me sentaba, abrazando mis rodillas para tratar de protegerme. Así estaba ahora, pero no comprendía esa angustia y temor que estaba sintiendo. Ese chico... ya lo había visto en alguna parte pero no recordaba en donde. Y menos sabía porque me sentía en estos momentos con miedo. Que problema. Presentía que esos chicos eran peligrosos y que no debíamos confiar en ellos, ¿Pero, por qué pensaba de esa forma? No los conocía y ahora me estaba creando prejuicios. Pero, ese chico... ¿Por qué no dejaba de verme?

Azules... ¿Dónde les había visto? ¿Dónde? Ojos completamente azules, un color muy fuerte que prescindía en ese par y que me intimidaban desde el momento en que me crucé con ellos al entrar a la estancia.

¿Por qué su mirada me hizo temblar? Odio no recordar nada, como siempre me siento una completa inútil. Cada día que transcurre me siento más inquieta, y mis pesadillas… Mis pesadillas cada vez son más fuertes de las cuales no logro hacer memoria. Es demasiado frustrante.

Pero, al parecer si me acuerdo de esos ojos azules, los que tiene ese muchacho, ¿Será él… el anfitrión de mis angustiosos sueños? Cerré mis puños un tanto enojada, esta sensación me estaba disgustando, y no lograba nada con quedarme aquí, patéticamente hecha un ovillo. Tenía que afrontar las dificultades que se me presentarán, era lo que me había prometido al tratar de dejar de lado mi actitud dependiente.

Así que, me propuse empezar con levantarme y salir de mi "refugio", por eso me levanté con ánimos para salir del cuarto con la meta de buscar al muchacho para disculparme, y dispuesta a tratar de socializar con él. Era una tontería de mi parte pensar que él era alguien malo sin siquiera conocerle, y ahora me armé de valor para girar la perilla y abrir la puerta...

Pero, no me esperaba verlo a fuera de mi habitación cuando lo hice...

Y sin previo aviso mi miedo regresó.

.

.

* * *

Bellota caminaba por los pasillos con el propósito de charlar un rato con Ian. No le había visto desde la mañana y lo había buscado por toda la casa sin tener éxito de encontrarlo. Quería olvidar las malas noticias y la incómoda situación en la que tendría que vivir estando ese sujeto viviendo bajo el mismo techo que ella. Así que, la mejor forma era pasar el rato con cierto niño que, lo más probable, es que se encontrara en el granero haciendo sus deberes. Así que decidió ir a echar un vistazo por ahí.

No tardó en llegar, a pesar de que la mansión era demasiado grande, conocía muy bien los atajos para llegar a ciertos puntos. Ahora ya estaba abriendo las puertas de aqul granero, y sin duda alguna ahí se encontraba Ian cargando un saco de maíz, pero alguien mas estaba con él...

—Oh, hola Bellota—saludó Ian dejando el costal en el montón—Iba a buscarte cuando terminara de ordenar la comida de los animales, pero veo que te me adelantaste.

La morena no le prestó atención, la presencia de la persona extra era a la que no podía ignorar.

—¿¡Qué hace **él** aquí?!—y para la desgracia de la morena, la persona extra era Butch.

—Estoy trabajando—se adelantó en responder el pelinegro con cierta burla—. Lo que se supone debo de hacer, ¿no? Tu padre me contrató por si se te olvidaba.

—¡Cállate! No me refiero a eso... ¿por qué necesariamente estás trabajando aquí en el granero? Ese es el encargo de Ian, y él nunca ha batallado con poner los costales en pila.

—¿Te molesta acaso que le ayude para que terminara rápido?—preguntó con ironía, pero con un deje juguetón—Además, tú eres la que ha venido y no veo que te retires si te molesta tanto mi presencia.

—Este... veo que ya se conocen—interfirió Ian con nerviosismo, ya que empezaba a sentir el ambiente tan tenso que ese par formaba.

—Desgraciadamente si—contestó la chica, fulminando a Butch con la mirada. Pero a éste no parecía afectarle, a decir verdad, se le notaba muy complacido.

—Vaya, ¿eres así de gruñona todo el tiempo?

—Casi siempre—contestó Ian en su lugar. A pesar de que el castaño comprendía el desagrado de la chica hacía Butch, no dejó pasar la oportunidad de molestar a Bellota. Por esto mismo sintió que aquel muchacho de ojos verdes le iba a car muy bien aún si no tenía ni idea de dónde conocía a la chica Utonio.

—¡Hey! ¿¡De qué lado se supone que estas?!—gritó indignada por el repentino apoyo del niño hacía ese despreciable sujeto.

—Del que me convenga por supuesto...

—Mocoso traidor—le recriminó Bellota.

—Oye, yo solo digo la verdad.

Butch, por su parte, solo veía la escena con gracia cruzado de brazos y recargado en un pilar del mismo granero. Pero la pequeña pelea de aquel niño y de ella no duró más tiempo, pues el moreno notó como Bellota empezaba a retirarse después de cansarse de -o perder, mejor dicho aunque ella nunca lo aceptara- la discusión.

—Como sea, mejor me voy. Solo quería hablar contigo pero veo que estás ocupado con este... nuevo amigo tuyo—ya estaba dispuesta a marcharse cuando se giró a ver como el pelinegro le decía algo en el oído a Ian, luego, éste inmediatamente asintió y salió del lugar con un solo "te veo después Bellota", cerrando las puertas del granero dejándola sola con Butch— ¿Eh?... ¿¡Pero qué...?!

Antes de que ella pudiera siquiera terminar de decir algo, Butch la sujetó de la muñeca delicadamente, pero con un poco de fuerza atrayéndola hacía él.

—¿¡Qué diab...?! ¡Suéltame!—él solo hizo caso omiso acercándola más a su cuerpo, e ignoró lo siguiente que la chica tuviera que decirle para solo concentrarse en la sorpresa grabada en el rostro femenino.

—En el lago... traías puesto ropajes de varón, ¿Por qué el cambio?—preguntó con la intención de molestarla. Bellota captó las intenciones de Butch, ya había caído en cuenta que él solo quería jugar con ella, pero no lo permitiría así que con su fuerza de voluntad trató de calmarse y negociar con él.

—¿Si te lo digo me soltarás?

—No respondas con otra pregunta—exclamó él, arqueando un ceja.

—¡Bien!—dijo al fin, rindiéndose—Cuando suelo ir al bosque, me visto con esa ropa pues me es más cómodo... ¿ya? ¿conforme?

—Pues, te ves mejor con vestido... así se nota más que eres un dama—susurró al oído de la joven estremeciéndola un poco. Cosa que a ella le extrañó. No quería mostrarse débil ante él pero su cuerpo no respondió a las exigencias de mantenerse impune al, nato, encanto del chico.

—¿Quién eres tú para juzgarme así?—la molestia en su voz se notaba—, además, ¿Qué le has dicho a Ian, para que se marchara? ¿¡Y qué piensas hacerme!?

—Jo, demasiadas preguntas... pues, veamos, solo soy un sirviente el cual solo dice lo que piensa—bajó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos verdes de la chica—. Al niño solo tuve que decirle que necesitaba tratar asuntos pendientes contigo.

—Pues Ian es muy curioso y no creo que se haya quedado conforme con esa mentira.

—Si... lo note, por eso le dije también que te haría cosas que no son aptas para que lo viera un menor–al decirlo, sonrió seductoramente y Bellota se sonrojó a más no poder. Butch que todavía la tenía abrazada, bajó su rostro topándose con el cuello de la pelinegra, donde rozó con sus labios esa zona, y que al parecer había descubierto que para la chica era su punto débil.

—A-acaso… ¿¡Intentas aprovecharte de mí?!—dijo al fin la chica pues no había tenido el habla desde que él le había confesado tal cosa.

—No—dijo muy leve, apenas audible—. No intento hacerte nada—Bellota solo alzó la cabeza, aun un tanto aturdida—. Solo que me incitas a hacer cosas que no debo por muchas razones.

Él se apartó de ella y la sujetó de la barbilla.

—Así que te pido, que no me provoques... ya que la próxima vez no prometo con no hacerte nada—dicho esto, salió de el granero con una sonrisa bastante satisfecha dejando a una Bellota completamente sorprendida.

.

.

* * *

Ahora me encontraba en el Jardín como acostumbraba, tratando de concentrarme en mi lectura y disfrutando del silencio. Solo el tranquilo sonido del viento que rozaba levemente mi rostro y el olor al aire fresco conseguían relajarme y olvidarme de todos por un buen momento. Era uno de mis lugares preferidos, donde me escapaba a disfrutar de mis pasatiempos; Sentada en la banca donde puedo disfrutar del magnífico panorama y donde puedo apreciar la puesta del sol, es uno de los momentos que tanto extrañaré cuando me marche de esta casa... cuando sea esposa del Lord.

Era triste. Pero, disfrutaría cada último momento que pasara aquí, en mi hogar.

—Sin duda, este es un excelente lugar para leer—aquella voz hizo que me estremeciera completamente, no me había percatado de su presencia así que volteé como acto reflejo y enseguida estaba el muchacho de la mirada rojiza.

—A-así es...—contesté con un leve rubor sin saber siquiera el porqué me sonrojé.

—¿Le agrada mucho?—me preguntó mirando hacía donde muy pronto se ocultaría el sol.

—A-agradarme... ¿Qué?—respondí torpemente, me ponía demasiado nerviosa.

—Estar sola...—dijo con simpleza, ignorando mi nerviosismo.

—Oh... eso, pues, es cuando pienso mejor las cosas.

—Ya veo...—respondió con esa voz tan misteriosa, que empezaba hechizarme y alterar todos mis sentidos de forma repentina—. Perdóneme si me entrometo, pero, a simple vista se nota que usted está pasando por algo muy duro, ¿algo le molesta?

Me sorprendí, él era tan directo... y nada discreto.

—Es solo que...—bajé la cabeza ocultando mis ojos, no podía dar una excusa ya que no me encontraba con ánimos de ocultar mis problemas, ya no lo soportaba, llevaba tiempo tratando de asimilar todo, pero no podía hacerme a la idea—, es...

—Su compromiso con el Lord—terminó de decir mi frase, además de directo era muy perspicaz. Después de decirme lo que era cierto, yo solo asentí con la cabeza a lo que él me sonrió comprensivo.

—A veces, hay cosas en esta vida que uno tiene que enfrentar le guste o no. Es algo difícil, pero hay que ponerse a pensar de que suelen haber cosas peores.

¡Pero esas eran las mismas palabras que me había dicho el señor Edmond! Fue así como sentí de nuevo ese apoyo que creí haber perdido con la muerte de ese gran hombre, y ahora estaba frente a mi este misterioso muchacho que me hacía sentir algo que no había sentido antes.

—Exactamente fue lo que me dijo una vez un... amigo mío—con la voz entrecortada casi al grado de soltarme a llorar en los brazos de Brick por sentirme vacía de repente, traté de demostrarme fuerte, pero una lágrima se deslizó lentamente por mi mejilla delatando mi pesar.

No hizo falta que yo cumpliera mis deseos de consolarme con Brick, porque él me abrazó...

Me abrazó contra su pecho,y acto seguido sollocé en silencio. Sollocé lo que no pude sollozar cuando nos enteramos de la desaparición de Edmond, cuando nos dieron la noticia de que encontraron sus restos y había sido asesinado, y cuando le enterramos y guardamos luto por unos cuantos días. Todo ese tiempo me mantuve al margen, queriendo no mostrar debilidad a mi padre, a mis hermanas, a nadie. Porque Edmond me lo había dicho, tengo que enfrentarme a todo lo que venga. Y ahora, ahora conocía a éste hombre de cabello pelirrojo y logró que me desmoronara. Así me estuve unos minutos, los cuales fueron tan consoladores. No negaré que fue el momento del día más agradable, de todos los pesados días que tuve a decir verdad.

Una vez que logré calmarme, él levantando mi rostro de la barbilla, sujetándola con delicadeza e hizo que lo mirase a los ojos. Podría haber jurado que ya estaba lo suficientemente roja con lo de antes al recién conocerlo, pero me equivoqué cuando me encontré con esos orbes rubíes. Me sonrío, era tan sincera esa sonrisa, al igual que contagiosa.

—Me gusta verla sonriendo, por favor, sonría en todo momento se ve tan hermosa—Mis mejillas ya me dolían, sentía un ardor recorrerlas.

—G-gracias—balbuceé estando aun en sus brazos, sin dejar de observarlo.

Tanta fue la confianza que me transmitió, que me hizo sentir especial, tan especial que hizo que se me olvidaran mis problemas por un buen momento.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

— ¿Bombón?

—... ¿Eh?

—No me estas escuchando—dijo molesto el hombre de, ahora, un semblante exasperado. Aquel lord que era mi prometido.

—Perdóneme, ¿qué es lo que me decía?

—Te decía que tendré que regresar a mi ciudad a tratar unos asuntos pendientes... Bombón, escúchame—su irritación aumentaba al saber que yo no me esforzaba por hacerle caso. Estaba demasiado concentrada en el pequeño rato que había pasado en el jardín, que no si quiera me enteraba de la conversación de Anthony en la cena.

—Le estoy escuchando—la verdad no lo quería hacer pero sería de mala educación de mi parte, por no decir que no quería contarle nada y por lo tanto tenía que aparentar que estaba tan interesada en él para no crear problemas—¿Cuándo es que se va?

—Mañana, temprano. Y quería llevarte conmigo—me sorprendí un poco, pero no tenía el porqué, después de todo es común que quisiera hacerlo ya que en unos meses estaremos contrayendo matrimonio, pero yo me negaba a querer cooperar con la convivencia. Este hombre no me traía confianza.

—Disculpe mi lord, pero nunca he salido de mi hogar y realmente no estoy muy emocionada en hacerlo. No es por usted, lord Kurth, es solo que, no quiero causar contratiempos, ya que tiene que ocuparse de esos asuntos.

—Me entristece saber eso, pero si me dejaras llevarte conmigo créeme que no te arrepentirás.

Se notaba que quería convencerme, pero no iba a ceder tan fácilmente pues ya había tomado una decisión

—Lo lamento, tal vez en otra ocasión. Quisiera pasar más tiempo con mi familia ya que cuando estemos casados no los veré seguido—él dudó por unos segundos, pero se rindió cuando notó que no lograría nada. Así que solo se resignó a asentir.

—Muy bien, comprendo. Pero espero no estás rechazando la invitación sin siquiera pensarlo un poco.

—Estoy segura, le prometo que después le acompañaré a donde sea, pero por ahora le estaré esperando aquí.

—Como sea, entiendo. Si que eres difícil de convencer—él solo sonrió un poco y se acercó más a mi—. Pero me aseguraré de que cuando estemos casados, te lleve a muchos lugares. No quiero que mi mujer se esté encerrada—finalizó tratando de darme un beso, a tiempo pude voltear mi rostro consiguiendo que el beso fuera en mi mejilla, solo sonreí ligeramente. De modo formal porque, sin duda alguna no me agradaba las palabras "mi mujer" mencionadas por él, pues no le amaba y sin ese esencial sentimiento no conseguiría nada.

Así pues, se retiró de la mesa despidiéndose con educación, dejándome sola. Pasaría así unas semanas sin la presencia de mi futuro esposo, y solo me quedaría con mis hermanas y la servidumbre. Pero había algo de inquietud, yo de alguna forma sospechaba que algo estaba por ocurrir en este tiempo sin Anthony.

Pero empezaba a sentir cierta emoción y cierto miedo. Un pensamiento que invadía mi mente muy ajeno a mí se infiltraba, como si dejara de ser yo misma por un instante pues me atreví a sospechar que pronto pasaría algo que marcaría mi vida.

Tuve una extraña sensación por presentir que algo acabaría...

Como si los días estuvieran contados...

.

.

.

* * *

** Eem... Hola XD, ****bien ahí esta el cap 6... y como siempre, espero que haya sido de su agrado. :3**

**aaam... como ya no se me ocurre que decir, me voy, ah, pero sin antes agradecer a estas personas que comentaron el capitulo anterior:**

_Lirit Byron..._ _Angelic-bloody-night... Christian... Mimichibi-Diethel... Buttercup-Butch... Nallely xD... Bruzzxa-k... anna Luisa... leidy_... (jejeje ¡wow! Gracias por ser mi fan, me halagas XD)

Así** que, ¡Gracias a todas estas personas que siguen mi fic! ¡Los quiero! **

**Se despide:**

**~¤~Lady of The Death~¤~**

* * *

_**P**ublicado el 17/4/11_

_**A**ctualizado el 5/7/14_


	7. VI: Dubitat Mortali In

**Disclaimer: Las PPG no me pertenecen. solo la trama.**

**¡A leer! XD**

* * *

Verlo rondando por los pasillos de la casona, o por lo menos haberlo visto en el jardín como lo tenía planeado… pero mi suerte está en mi contra que lo tenía justamente en frente de mí observándome con esos orbes azules tan profundos. El miedo de nuevo se hizo presente, esta vez haciéndose más notorio, mis manos temblaban a penas él se acercó a mí.

Pero ahora ya no podía echarme para atrás, quería convivir con él y ahora que tenía la oportunidad

No prevista…pero la tenía, no iba a acobardarme, no lo haría

…no lo haría.

Estaba más cerca de mí, avanzando con paso firme. Por acto reflejo, retrocedí un paso. Pero ni siquiera se extraño del porque lo hice, tal vez sabe que su presencia me intimida, pero tal vez se aprovecha de ello.

Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de no pensar en cosas ilógicas, el solo era un muchacho que recién trabajaba en la casa, era normal, un joven común, eso era todo…

¿Pero porque me causaba esa sensación de duda?

Estaba mal, demasiado mal.

–Señorita…– ¡oh!, su voz me despertó del trance, y sonaba demasiado encantador, pero aun así, desconfiaba de el

– ¿Si? – pregunte tímidamente, al momento de verlo a la cara… ¡oh vaya! lindo rostro que tiene.

– ¿Se encuentra bien?, está muy pálida– me dijo mientras me miraba, yo solo escondí la cara

–eh s-si…– los nervios…los malditos nervios me delatan, pero es que lo sentía demasiado cerca…

Demasiado cerca…

Paso su mano por mi frente, queriendo saber si no me encontraba enferma.

– ¿Segura que se encuentra bien? – insistió, y yo que no podía controlarme, el desataba todas mis emociones apenas con ese leve roce.

Eché una última mirada a esos ojos azules…

Si una última mirada… y todo por qué vi borroso.

De repente me sentí mareada, y no contuve mi equilibrio… mi cuerpo debió de caer pesadamente pero apenas sentí unos brazos sujetarme…

De ahí no recordaba nada…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Qué estúpido!... ¿¡Quien rayos se cree él para decirme esas cosas?... ¡Es un…!

¡Es un maldito Bast…!

–Ejem– Oí la voz de …un traidor por supuesto… mira que ponerse en mi contra cuando necesitaba hablar de ese tema con el…

Maldito enano

–Bellota has estado enojada últimamente…– escuche como me decía aquel niño –bueno siempre lo estas…pero hoy mas– susurró, pero lo pude escuchar

Una vena se me marcó en la sien, lo último que quería es que ahora el me molestara

–Cállate, que es mi propio asunto–

–Estas así desde que te deje a solas con el joven Butch–

Momento… ¿joven Butch?, ¿Desde cuándo tanto respeto hacía ese tipo?

–Solo te puedo decir que él es el causante de mi humor– le espeté

– ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo…o hizo? – su curiosidad me era a veces…bueno, siempre molesta no pude evitar recordar el cómo ESE tipo, me arrinconó a la pared y trato de…

–Bellota estas muy roja– Ian interrumpió mis pensamientos mirándome con picardía

–Nada no me hizo nada– Trate de decirle pero era una absurda mentira, obviamente si me hizo algo, de hecho se supone que de eso iba a contarle, pero me era tan difícil decirle sin que me pusiera colorada o incluso que el enano me hiciera sus típicas bromas

–Mientes, te conozco bien– afirmó Ian, el era muy inteligente…

¿Ian?, ¡por favor!, el era incluso más distraído que mi propia hermana Burbuja.

Más bien yo…

Yo me comportaba como una idiota cuando trataba de ocultar algo.

–Ya te dije que nada– volví a mentir… ¡rayos! De que me servía tratar de engañarlo, si ya estaba más que obvio todo este asunto.

–Por favor no me hagas el tonto, sé que no fue por "nada", el que los haya dejado solos–

Maldito enano astuto

–Y por qué no le preguntas al "joven Butch" – dije con énfasis, como es posible de que ese niño pueda respetar a una persona que acababa de conocer…y a mí nunca me trato con el respeto debido

–Tranquila no te enfades…que envejecerás más rápido–

…

Ven a lo que me refiero

–Quería hablar contigo pero veo que no se puede–

–Ya ya estaba jugando– trato de disculparse

–Bien, pero promete que no me interrumpirás con tus absurdas bromas–

–Lo prometo– dijo mostrando su palma en alto, pero ocultando la otra detrás suyo, no sé porque pero imagino que con la mano escondida estaba cruzando los dedos

Suspire, lo único que quería era desahogarme hablando de mis problemas con cierta persona que le tenía confianza y justamente era con ese niño. No es que les oculte las cosas a mis hermanas, pero esta vez, no quise preocuparlas, en especial a Bombón.

–Y bien qué esperas… sabes que puedes confiar en mí–

Eso sin duda, me hacía pensar lo contrario…

–No le digas nada a mis hermanas– espere a que afirmara – pero yo ya conocía a ese idiota– Ian no se sorprendió, debió imaginarlo cuando puse mi cara al verlo en el granero

– ¿Y cómo es que lo conoces? – pregunto mientras tomaba asiento en mi cama a un lado de mi

–Fue aquella tarde que fui para las aguas termales– vi como empezó a hacer memoria, cuando asintió para que siguiera

–Me dispuse a darme un baño para quitarme el estrés, todo iba bien hasta que escuche ruidos, me asegure solo un poco para ver de qué se trataba pero decidí ignorarlo para seguir relajándome– el recordar esa penosa situación hizo que mi cara formara un mueca de vergüenza, Ian llegó tan rápido a la conclusión de lo que ocurrió, que yo solo afirme apenada.

–Entonces el… –

Asentí

–El te vio…–

De nuevo asentí

–…–

Se quedo callado por unos segundos, me imagine que lo había tomado lo más sensatamente que podía me sorprendí de él

– ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja! – El empezó a carcajearse

Muy bien me había equivocado, es un inmaduro.

Tuve que fulminarlo con la mirada para que dejara de reírse

–No es gracioso– concluí mas apenada

–C-claro que lo es, es decir…–aspiro aire para no volver a reírse como demente – ¡TE VIO DESNUDA! – Gritó casi provocando que todo el que se encontrara dentro de la casa escuchara

– ¡No lo grites! –

–jajaja, ay Bellota… – paro de golpe cambiando su faceta burlona a una seria – Tengo una duda– Yo en cambio lo mire de reojo

– ¿Si?, ¿cuál es? – dije tratando de no mostrar tanto interés,

–Si dices que te vio sin la ropa… ¿Qué se supone que te vio… si no tienes nada? – Y volvió a estllar en risas

A ese niño…

¡Lo mato!

– ¡Agh! ¡ESTUPIDO NIÑO! – levante mi puño, dándole así unos cuantos golpes en su cabezota, en esa hueca cabezota

– ¡No Bellota!, ¡aah!, ¡duele! –

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Desperté en mi habitación, y con cuidado me levante de mi cama, no había nadie conmigo.

No recordaba que fue lo que había sucedido, pero no importó.

Me dirigí hacia mi puerta, abriéndola con cuidado, asomándome hacía los lados, notando que no se encontraba nadie en los pasillos.

Todo se encontraba oscuro, muy apenas alcancé a ver las puertas de los demás cuartos. Era de noche pues la luna se reflejaba en los enormes ventanales de la casona.

¿Cuánto dormí?...

Tal vez unas cuantas horas, pero pareciera como si hubiese dormido días enteros, y aun me encontraba cansada, porque muy apenas podía caminar, me pesaba el cuerpo.

Caminaba por esos pasillos oscuros, como si tratara de controlar mi insomnio, no había nadie, absolutamente nadie fuera de las alcobas

¿Qué tan tarde sería?

No lo suficiente pues escuche unos pasos subiendo por las escaleras, alguien sigue despierto.

Fui hasta donde debieron provenir esos pasos, pero no había nadie, mire hacía todos lados pero no se mostró ninguna señal de que había alguien en las escaleras o en la planta baja…

Extraño, tal vez aun sigo un poco dormida, que empiezo a escuchar ruidos, pero entre la oscuridad, se me figuró ver una silueta.

Aparte de escuchar, empiezo a ver cosas…

Quiero creer que no me estoy volviendo loca.

–Burbuja…–

Esa silueta, no, más bien, esa persona que me llamaba, hizo que las ideas de que estaba empezando a perder la cordura se esfumaran – Ven…– me volvió a llamar

– ¿Quién eres? – Pregunté pues no podía identificar de quien se trataba

–Ven…– volvió a decir, sin responder a mi pregunta, por lo grave que se escuchaba la voz se trataba de un muchacho, no era tan joven como Ian, o tan mayor como mi padre, creí entonces que eran uno de los nuevos sirvientes

– ¿Quién eres? – aun así volví a insistir, porque no estaba del todo segura que se tratara de uno de ellos.

Pude ser alguien peligroso que haiga logrado entrar a la casa…

No, no puede ser, está muy bien vigilada por las escoltas de mi padre y muy difícil podría entrar

– ¡BURBUJA! –

Un grito desgarrador se oyó en las habitaciones de arriba, se oía como si fuera…

¡Bombón!

Corrí lo más que pude, yendo desesperadamente hacía mi hermana. Ella no paraba de gritar a todo pulmón, y eso hacía estremecerme hasta no poder dar un paso más, pero no era una buena opción hacerme la cobarde, mi hermana estaba sin duda alguna, en peligro.

Cuando al fin llegué a la alcoba, me extrañe, pues, no la vi.

De seguro figuraciones mías, o peor aún, enserio si me estaba volviendo loca.

Unos pasos detrás de mí, hicieron que mi pulso cardiaco acelerara nuevamente. Voltee y no vi nada, de nuevo esos pasos, pero no era nadie…

Esto era demasiado extraño y perturbador

Sacudí abruptamente mi cabeza, como si con eso, me ayudara para no seguir imaginando cosas.

Esos pasos se oyeron… otra vez… y se volvía desesperante.

– ¡NO ES GRACIOSO! – Grité para que cualquiera que se encontrara ahí en la casa me escuchara, – ¡Bellota si eres tú con otras de tus absurdas bromas… no es divertido…!– exclamé como si mi hermana la morena fuera la causante de tal pesado juego

– ¡Anda vamos!, Bombón si le estas ayudando también juro que… – Paré en seco, frente a mi estaba uno de los trabajadores… el de ojos azules

–Joven… qué bueno que está aquí ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunte muy ansiosa por la respuesta, pero el solo se me quedo observando con una mirada…

Sin brillo.

– ¿Está bien? – esta vez me noté más desesperada, no me estaba gustando esto.

De nuevo no respondió, solo caminó hacía a mí, pero algo no concordaba aquí…

¿Y mis hermanas donde estaban?, ¿Y mi padre e Ian?, ¿Solo estoy yo en la casa?

Noté cuando el muchacho rubio quedo en frente de mi, levante mi cabeza un poco puesto que está más alto que yo

– ¿Qué ocurre? – susurre, demostrando una voz muy titubeante

Sonrió, no de una manera linda ni tranquilizadora, fue de una forma macabra, una sonrisa retorcida y maniaca

Al mismo tiempo sujeto mi quijada con fuerza que emití un gemido de dolor, obligándome a verlo al rostro

¡Oh por todos los cielos!

Era como si en sus ojos pudiera ver, el cómo me quería torturar…pues eso quería, lastimarme.

– ¿Joven? – empezó a reírse…

Esa molesta risa, burlándose de mí… la había oído antes.

– ¿Qué ocurre Burbuja? – hasta esa voz de ultratumba… – ¿Me temes? – lo decía con tal descaro

Reflejaba mi miedo, eso era obvio

–Qué bien… porque el miedo es lo más divertido que pueden mostrar ustedes… miserables humanos…– Quise gritar pero me tapó con su mano – Shh…– me susurró seductoramente al oído

Como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos, torció su sonrisa aun mas, contestando a mi pregunta mental

– ¡Oh!, pequeña… lo que te haga…dolerá… me asegurare que la tortura sea lo más lento posible, – dijo al momento de oprimirme a su pecho, y sentí como algo afilado recorría mi ahora descubierta espalda, puesto que, hizo garras la parte de atrás del vestido

De un golpe me atravesó completamente la espalda…

Lo único que podía hacer era agonizar por el sufrimiento…

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Desperté de golpe, levantándome de repente de la cama, me encontraba en mi habitación.

Había sido una pesadilla más, una de tantas que no recordaba

Recordaba algo pero, mi cabeza me dolía; Lo único que analicé fue mi cuarto,

Gritos

¿Un muchacho?

Sangre, brotando de mí,

Como instinto lleve una mano a mi espalda no sangraba, suspiré aliviada

Recorrí con la vista si alguien estaba en mi habitación.

–Señorita, me alegro que ya este despierta–

El...

Giré rápidamente y enseguida de mí se encontraba el joven rubio de ojos azules

Y…

Grité

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

–Sta. Bombón… ¿Me ah llamado? – Habló desde la puerta el joven

–Si… pero por favor, háblame sin formalidades– le sonrió la pelirroja, al momento que lo hizo pasar a su estancia personal

Brick le sonrió con sinceridad

–Como tú digas, Bombón–

–Así está mejor– y esta también le sonrió

– ¿Para qué me querías? – pregunto él amablemente, poniéndose a un lado de Bombón

–Quería agradecerte lo de esta mañana…– paro un segundo desviando su vista– Enserio gracias por tu apoyo–

–No hay de que, cuentas con el apoyo de tu familia, yo solo hice lo que tenía que hacer–

–Sí, pero, no me había sentido así con esa paz desde que perdí a…– paro, recordando a Edmond, Brick enseguida captó a quien se refería, lo cual por unos segundos cambió a un gesto de uno amable a uno serio.

–No vivas en tus recuerdos Bombón, eso es lo peor que pueden hacer las personas, no es bueno que te quedes estancada en esas etapas –

–Tienes razón– le sonrió Bombón, –Tus consejos son de gran ayuda Brick, de nuevo gracias–

–Es mi trabajo, y yo muy complacido lo hago, con permiso. – Cuando se disponía a irse de la estancia Bombón lo paró rápidamente sujetándolo del brazo

–Espere– indicó, –quería saber si, podrías acompañarme al mercado del pueblo– dijo decidida pero algo sonrosada

– Sta. Bombón ¿Y su prometido? –

Bombón negó con la cabeza

–Sin formalidades te dije…él se irá hoy en la noche, por asuntos pendientes, y está ocupado por el momento, así que me preguntaba si quería ir conmigo… claro si es que puedes, si tienes mucho trabajo lo comprendo, ya sería otro día, pero enserio si quisiera que fueras ya que… te empiezo a tomar confianza y…– Brick la tomo de las manos delicadamente, haciendo que Bombón dejara de hablar

–Con gusto… te acompañare– dijo Brick con una media sonrisa, que a Bombón se le hizo seductora

–Te esperaré, iré a cambiarme– indicó esta muy, muy ruborizada

Brick solo asintió viendo a Bombón dulcemente, ella salió luego de perderse por unos momentos en esos mares escarlata.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

El niño que había salido huyendo de Bellota, ya ahora escondido en la alacena de la cocina, llevaba ahí un buen rato temeroso por otra buena golpiza que le había proporcionado la morena.

El se lo había buscado, eso tan siquiera lo admitía.

_*Bellota no es para nada, ni aparentará ser una chica*_ pensó, mientras tomaba una galleta de contrabando, de una de las cajas de esa, no tan grande, pero ni pequeña alacena.

Ian, se divertía molestando a su amiga Bellota, pero en especial se había dado cuenta que lo disfrutaría ahora más, con las sospechas que tenía

Se había puesto algo nerviosa cuando le decía todas esas cosas de ese nuevo sirviente, y el solo empezó a molestarla con eso…

–Ella debería de agradecerle a ese chico por los coqueteos que le hace– susurró mientras le daba una mordida a la galleta que sujetaba en la mano, –Ya que dudo que algún otro muchacho así, le haga caso a una salvaje– rio por lo bajo de su comentario

En efecto, a Ian, le gustaba fastidiar a Bellota, y ahora sabía con que…

Recibiría unos cuantos moretones, rasguños, chichones y hasta un ojo morado… pero para él, valía la pena

No es que fuera masoquista, al contrario, jamás le ha gustado ser golpeado y menos por una chica, aunque como el siempre se preguntaba

¿Bellota que tiene de femenino?

Si en estos momentos ella se encontrara aquí, y pudiera leer mentes, el pobre de Ian, ahora estuviera invalido de por vida

–Lo bueno que es muy tonta y no se le ocurrirá buscar aquí– dijo mientras se comía la última galleta que quedaba

…

¡Oh!

Pobre de Ian

Bellota había abierto de golpe la alacena, encontrado a un muchachito con el rostro cubierto de migajas…

–Hacías tanto ruido como un ratón… ¡E-NA-NO! – dijo Bellota, con esos ojos que quisieran de tratar de asesinar al pobre niño

– ¡Bellota, no me hagas daño seré un buen niño! – trató de excusarse

–Oh sí, claro… ¡lo serás cuando te de una buena tunda! – amenazó

Pero a tiempo Ian se escabulló a rastras, echándose a correr nuevamente

– ¡Ven acá cobarde! – Gritaba la pelinegra, trato de seguirle, pero el vestido no se lo permitía

Ian tuvo mucha suerte esa vez, había vuelto a escapar.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Estaba yo en mi habitación cepillando mis largos cabellos, preparándome para salir al pueblo.

Y como siempre teniendo pensamientos vagos.

La tranquilidad que me causaba ese muchacho, era indescriptible. No había pasado ni un día y él se había ganado mi confianza.

Un gran amigo…

¿Enserio lo quería como amigo?

Obvio si, o eso traté de decirle a mi cabeza, puesto que yo sentía algo diferente, algo que a un amigo no se podría sentir

¡Oh!, ¡Vamos Bombón!, eso es absurdo…

Estaba claro, Brick, solo es amable conmigo porque tiene que serlo, es un trabajador en la casa de mi padre.

Pero una parte de mi piensa que, no es solo eso…

Ilusiones, solo me hago ilusiones. Las cuales debería de dejar de imaginar

Solo me confunden.

Pero,

¿Por qué?

Nunca había estado así, estoy grave…

Estoy muy mal.

No puedo… no debería, no es correcto.

Aunque a veces, no me importa nada de eso y yo, solo…

No.

No, no, no y no.

No debería hacerlo.

No podría enamorarme de él…

De Brick.

No podría enamorarme.

…¿O sí?

* * *

**Hola! como han estado?... **

**Bien aqui otro capitulo... um creo que cada vez los escribo mas largos :D jaja aunq sea 50 o 100 palabras mas XD**

**Bueno eso es gracias a las fumadeces algo coherentes de mi cabeza :3 Yeei!**

**Agradecimientos a los que me comentaron el capitulo anterior:**

**Y como tengo ganas de hablar (en este caso escribir) contestare x 1era vez a sus reviews... jaja XD**

**Mimichibi-Deithel:** Aaaaw lose Brick es... es aww tan *¬*... definitivamente Bombón es una suertuda ¬¬ grr que envidia vdd? XD, y si pobre de Bellota...sufrira por mucho como la molesta el perver de Butch jaja y ahora mas con el mocosito de Ian XP, am se ahora soy mala con Burbuja, pero creeme que la historia dara un giro jajaja algo impactante ooh am al menos para mi... me alegro que te guste mi fic, tus reviews me alegran sabes? jaja esq eres una de las q mas a seguido el fic porque siempre me dejas uno ^^ gracias! ojala y te haya gustado este capitulo :) Bay.

**Lirit: **Jaja ay lepa enserio que gracias a ti los capitulos son asi XD me inspiraste un poco cuando pase las semanas contigo jaja uuf y eso de hacerlo pelicula am veamos...soy tan pobre que no tendria el suficiente dinero de hacer una peli, y seria de un bajo presupuesto si asi lo hiciera, y uf! no lo creo, mejor q se quede asi en escrito(porque para empezar no soy escritora y solo uso esto por diversion) jaja uuuy y que como has disfrutado los dibujos q te hice eeh? ¬w¬ jeeje, y como vez en el cap Ian es un desgraciado niño XDD pero me cae taaan bn :) bay!

**sofy: **q onda! amiga! aw gracias por tambien ser mi fan eres grande! encerio que bueno que te agrade la historia (descuida seguiras leyendo porque se que no t arrepentiras) por ti y por los demas procurare que el fic sea pasable.. XD jajaj de nuevo gracias amiga te quiero un ch..chorro! jajaj (aqui no soy tan mal hablada XD) solo de vez en cuando :P bueno espero tu comentaro eeh bay cuidate Yaya! ;)

**anna luisa: **jejeje que bueno que te gusto anita! seee los coqueteos de Butch hacia Bellota son algo...am el es tan directo XD jaja y a la vez provocador ¬w¬, aqui esta el capitulo? tambn t gusto? perdona x subir ya el último dia que nos queda de vacaciones... u.u espero y no te hayas aburrido tanto, pues creeme que me entretuve yo haciendo el capitulo...buueeenooo... jeje tenía mis distracciones pero con los regaños de una amiga logré acabar (see soy una inresponsable hasta aqui en esto de escribir tu crees? jaja no me basta con la escuela) bueno pues espero tu comentario Bay!

**Sissie131: **Si creeme que tambien me sorprendí cuando me empecé a imaginar a Brick así y mas con esa reacción que tuvo hacía la pobre de Bombón...aqui en este fic se supone que el no se enamora de ella u.u (eso es lo que quiere que creamos ;D) pues con ese semblante frio que tiene al ser un demonio uno duda de que tenga sentimientos (pero en realidad si los tiene jeje) que bueno que te haya gustado, ahora con mas ganas le seguire :)..Bay!

(**jejeje esto es divertido como no lo hice en un principio XD)**

**Brickxbloss-reds: **Me alegra que te guste! XD y si...se pondra aun mejor jejeje, ojala y te haya gustado el capitulo :) de ser así espero ansiosa tu comentario X3 bay! que tengas un buen día :)

**Nalle: **Jajaja q onada! see Burbuja debería de aprender de Bellota (uf te imaginas si eso fuera en vdd O.O) jaja uuy si y ese Butch es taaan Caballero (¬¬ si como no...XD) aaam, tengo nuevas ideas eeh Nallely...para hacer esas escenas en dibujos jeje te necesito a ti y a Qike eeh ¬w¬ jajaj ahora entrando a la escuela los acosare de nuevo XD jajaja (como les friego la vida vdd?) aunq al parecer a qike le agradan...le encantan muajajaja aaaaw jaja bueno ya..pasando al fic... q tal? t gusto? jaja no te cae bn ese niño Ian? jajaja mugre lepe XD siempre resongandole a Bellota me recuerda ati... XP siempre de contestona..EAA! eso es bueno jaja bueno tu no t desesperas tanto como ana, jaja la costumbre ah de ser, bueno y espero tu comentario eeh bay Te quiero Mucho!

**christian:** jaja que bien que bien, que te agrade mis fumadeces XD (fumadeces ligeras eeh jaja), aaam y lo de Butch y Bellota.. jaja descuida habran arrumacos ;D nomas q dale tiempo a la pobre de Bellota eeh, uf si ya bastante tiene con que la acose así...imaginate jajaja si le da un beso asi al trancaso...(aunq no es tan grave comparado a lo que le trata de hacer el otro ¬¬ ..XD) bueno y Boomer no exactamente fué un metiche... de echo el solo estaba por el pasillo que oh! casualidad, era donde quedaba el cuarto de Burbuja jaja el solo hacía los deberes del hogar pues es un sirviente (en pocas palabras andaba limpiando XD) asi q no es un chismoso ps no la estaba espiando por la puerta...no la acosa como su ejem..su hermanito Butch jaja bueno ahi ta el cap gusto? dimelo comentando eeh sale pues bay yo tambien te quiero un chingo!..ups perdon un chorro jaja

**Angelic-bloody-night: **Que bueno que te gusto! :D, jaja aw gracias :) espero y este tambien te agrade... see, te comprendo, mi mamá tambn me mira asi (casi todo el tiempo porque hago muchas rarezas XD) y la vdd que bueno que se acostumbre jajaja ya que no le queda de otra XD bueno pues bay cuidate!

**leidy:** Oow como me alagas tu eeh... XD jaja gracias y gracias! y que...que tal el cap? like? jaja bien espero y si :P, bay mi linda Fan jeje XD

Gracias! por sus comentarios! y a los que agregan el fic a favoritos, y a las alertas y como no, tambien a los que agregan a esta rareza de autora jaja XD

_Bueno ahora si me retiro... _

_Los quiere _

_Lady of the Death~¤~_

**Sabes me haces feliz con un review... ¿me dejas uno?**


	8. VII: Corrumpendo Animas Eorum

**DISCLAIMER:**

**"Las PPG solo las uso para satisfacer mi necesidad de crear un historia… la cual ha salido de mi cabeza… no hay lucro en esto."**

* * *

Caminaba sin prisa por toda la casa, ya me encontraba más serena, y el coraje ya se me había pasado. Llevaba más de un buen rato buscando a ese niñato, pero sinceramente me cansé.

Maldita ratita escurridiza.

Ya no tenía ganas de golpearlo o tortúralo hasta el punto de que exclamara piedad. Muy bien, tal vez sea demasiado malvada con él, pero simplemente así era como convivíamos.

Peleas absurdas, Bromas inocentes o pesadas, burlas ofensivas…

¡Bah!

Era divertido ¿no?

Para nosotros sí.

Con ese enano, ya me las arreglaría después.

Al fin de cuentas no se iba a esconder de mí para siempre. Tarde o temprano tenía que salir de donde sea que este metido, o más bien escondido…

Si… él era un cobarde.

Pero ahora que estaba sola, podía pensar un poco mejor, sin nadie que me molestara, que se burlara o incluso me…

Acosara.

Me sentí extraña por el hecho de que ese tipo me haya dicho esas cosas;

"–_Solo que me incitas hacer cosas que no debo por muchas razones… así que te pido, que no me provoques…ya que la próxima vez, no prometo con no hacerte nada –" _

¡Arg!

Que frustración al volver a recordar esas penosas palabras…

Y obviamente no quisiera saber de qué cosas hablaba.

Para ser sincera, nunca nadie me había dicho eso, nunca nadie me ha visto como él, que, desgraciadamente lo hizo,

Y…

Nunca nadie ah coqueteado conmigo.

Según mis hermanas yo no era fea, y yo no me sentía así, aunque a eso nunca le tome importancia, no me importaba el cómo me vieran, que pensaran de mí y otras cosas.

Pero nunca había estado así de cerca con un muchacho… nunca.

Tenía tan solo 16 años, y pronto tendría que sufrir como mi pobre hermana Bombón.

El que contrajera matrimonio con un desconocido, solo para que el legado de mi bisabuelo, continuara.

Era tan estúpido, todo me parecía absurdo. A mí no me importaba ser hija de un Lord, a veces solo quería tener un padre "sencillo", sin tantos lujos con los que estoy "acostumbrada", y una mamá viva…

Suspiré.

Pero esa vida no me tocó a mí.

Desafortunadamente… uno no puede escoger su vida.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Cuando giré y lo vi ahí sentado en una de las sillas que tenía en mi alcoba, que estaban enseguida de mi cama, de la nada había gritado, pero no lo pude evitar.

Extraño ¿no?

– ¿Qué le sucede? – escuche que me preguntaba algo preocupado. No podía contestarle, pues, ni yo misma sabía que me sucedía.

– ¿Qué está haciendo en mi habitación? – Con la voz algo temblorosa, fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, más sin embargo, si quería saber que hacía ahí.

–Se había desmayado, y la recosté en su cama– lo miraba sin comprender, pero igual siguió explicándome –Así que espere a que se despertara para cerciorarme de que todo estaba bien–

En el momento que capté sus palabras, empezaba, a tomarle confianza

–Gracias– acerté a decir

Se veía que era un buen muchacho…

¿Por qué entonces me comportaba así con él?

–No hay porque agradecer, es mi deber señorita Burbuja. – Un rubor se hizo presente en mis mejillas, solo por el hecho de que me haiga llamado por mi nombre, no comprendí el porqué, pero, sinceramente esa sensación me gusto.

–Ahora, le dejo sola, necesita descansar–

–Pero…– lo detuve al verlo a irse muy dispuesto.

– ¿Qué sucede señorita? – preguntó amablemente, observándome a los ojos fijamente.

–Yo… tengo una duda– desvié la mirada, evitando así que me provocara mas sonrojos, – Cuando me desmaye… ¿No murmuraba cosas? – Estaba segura que él me podría ayudar con mis problemas, con lo que me ha atormentado los últimos días, y estaba segura que tan siquiera, el me ayudara a descubrir el significado de mis abrumadoras pesadillas.

– ¿Murmurar cosas? – me preguntó muy extrañado

–Sí, es decir, me viste inconsciente y bueno… la verdad quería saber, si no me comportaba extraño mientras lo estaba–

–Si le sirve de algo, puedo decir que parecía como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla, –paro un momento, pero espere a que siguiera – en cambio no hablaba mientras la tenía– concluyó

Me decepcioné, creí que al menos iba a tener un indicio de lo que me pasa, pero, comprobé que no fue así, y mi humor lo di a demostrar

– ¿Hay algo que quiera contarme? – sonaba tranquilo, mas no mostraba mucho interés. Eso hiso sentirme segura.

Lo miré de nuevo, y de un momento a otro asentí algo apenada, pero no me importó cuando sentí la necesidad de desahogarme con alguien. El volvió a tomar asiento en la misma silla y espero paciente a que yo dialogara.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Estaba algo…

Emocionada, pero, a la vez algo nerviosa.

Él me esperaba en la puerta principal para irnos al pueblo, como había prometido.

Bajé las escaleras y lo vi ahí parado enseguida de la puerta, que cuando me vio me dirigió una cálida sonrisa. Me contagió su humor, se le notaba muy tranquilo, y eso a mí también me calmó.

–Te ves encantadora– dijo una vez que llegué hacía a él.

–Gracias– agradecí tímidamente, pero viéndolo a la cara. Tendió su mano esperando la mía, que yo gustosa acepté en tomarla. Ayudo a subirme a la carroza, para luego cerrar la puerta y dirigir los caballos.

Miraba a través de la ventanilla el recorrido de mi casa al pueblo, no quedaba muy lejos, así que en cualquier momento llegaríamos.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

–Señorita Bombón– me llamó Brick quien iba detrás de mí

–Solo Bombón– le corregí en tanto volteé a verlo

–Bombón– Volvió a decir pero esta vez haciéndome caso –No te apartes mucho–

– No me estoy apartando mucho – dije divertida. –No te preocupes, estás conmigo, no me pasará nada– dije muy segura mientras seguía caminando

–Es por eso que no debes apartarte de mí–

–Entonces ven…– lo agarré de la mano para que caminara a mi lado – Así está mejor, así verán que estoy acompañada– Y le sonreí dulcemente.

Estábamos en el mercado del pueblo, donde muy fascinada miraba los puestos que habían allí. Muchos objetos lindos y curiosos se encontraban en eso lugares, que no podía evitar caminar más rápido para verlos. Sus colores eran llamativos, jarrones, ropa, comida, pinturas y cuadros, e incluso algunas joyas se comercializaban en ese lugar. No sabía por dónde ir para contemplar la mercancía, ya que a veces yo no duraba mucho en un solo lugar y me dirigía rápidamente al comercio de enseguida, o sí no caminaba más adelante. Brick en cambio estaba tan atento a todos mis movimientos para no perdérmele.

– ¡Mira! – Exclamé sorprendida al ver un pequeño puesto, no dude en ir hacía ahí, llevándome conmigo a Brick sujetándolo por el brazo.

–Mira cuantas cosas…– dije viendo emocionada por todos lados

Al sentir que no estaba enseguida de mi, giré hacía todos lados, tratando de hallarlo, pero no lo pude ver.

– ¿Brick? – Llame cuando empezaba a preocuparme, – ¡ahí estas! – suspire ya más calmada cuando lo distinguí entre las artesanías.

El contemplaba un pequeño dije, los sostenía en su mano observándolo cuidadosamente

–El precio…– exigió al vendedor

–Brick, te estaba buscando creí que me habías dejado– El solo me miro de reojo por unos instantes para después volver al vendedor

– ¡Oh! Ese es un precioso dije, y muy valioso también, no creo que un muchacho como tu pueda comprarlo…– El vendedor era un tipo grande y portaba una peculiar barriga, era calvo y tenía perforaciones en su oreja izquierda, se veía peligroso.

–Te eh exigido el precio– Esta vez se notaba más irritado

– Son 10 monedas de oro–aquel hombre gordo lo miraba fijamente, –Pero puedo ofrecerte una oferta aunque también dudo que puedas pagarlo– Brick solo levanto una ceja incrédulo–Te lo dejaré a 5 monedas de oro– sentencio

–Lo llevo – contestó con simpleza

– ¡¿Crees que soy un Estúpido? – Gritó ese vendedor asombrado, –No creo que tengas el dinero suficiente para comprarlo–

– ¿No escuchaste? – Dijo con evidente sarcasmo – Eh dicho que lo llevo. – El viejo de repente me miró, y su mirada cambió de una enojada a una morbosa

–Ya se, si tanto quieres ese dije dame 3 monedas de oro y… la chica– Un enorme escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, el solo saber que pensaba ese viejo de mí, me asqueaba. Apenas iba a reclamar cuando Brick interrumpió

–Te daré las 5 monedas de oro, no más– pude notar la rabia en su voz, y su mirada estaba oscura, retando aquel viejo gordo.

–Oh… ¿acaso es tu novia? – Aunque haiga sonado a burla, un color rojo recorría mis mejillas haciéndolas arder, por dicho comentario.

En cambio Brick ignoró eso y no dijo nada, solo se le veía igual de enojado.

–No lo es ¿Verdad? – Continuó aquella detestable persona, – Oye muchacha…– se acercó a mí amenazadoramente. Retrocedí medio paso pero me tomó bruscamente de las muñecas –No pierdas el tiempo con ese idiota… yo te puedo mostrar, lo que es en verdad un hombre– lo mire con asco y furia

– ¡Suélteme! – le ordené, en cambio solo apretó más

–Suéltala– ahora fue Brick el que dijo eso. La voz que conmigo antes sonaba encantadora, ahora sonaba muy tétrica, los mechones de su pelo evitaban verle a los ojos.

–Oh pero ni siquiera eres su dueño, y apuesto a que nunca ha estado en tu cama… porque no te has acostado con ella ¿verdad? –

Todas esas palabras me hacían sentir algo incomoda, ese asqueroso viejo me acercaba mas a él, cerré los ojos muy fuerte, el contacto con aquel hombre me era desagradable

–Pero tú no te preocupes– dijo ahora refiriéndose a mí, – Te enseñare que puedes sentirte mujer conmigo– Abrí los ojos de golpe y estaba tan aterrada.

– ¡NO, SUELTAME AHORA! – Grité a todo pulmón, intentando zafarme de sus manos – ¡BRICK! – pedí su ayuda desesperada, pero no lo vi. No sé cómo había acabado en el suelo pero me sorprendí bastante cuando noté como el viejo gordo había acabado estrellado en su puesto.

– ¿¡Pero como…!– No termino de decir cuando lo sujetaban fuertemente por el cuello, casi al grado de estrangularlo con una sola mano, levantándolo sorprendentemente.

– ¡Viejo bastardo!– La voz que distinguí era de un tono sombrío, alcé mi cabeza viendo con detalles todo lo que sucedía

– ¿¡Q-que r-rayos e-eres? – noté que la voz de ese señor ahora era de miedo, y también porque se le estaba dificultando el respirar, Brick apretaba cada vez más…

Lo mataría.

No divisé la mirada de él, pero podía saber la rabia, toda la furia que lo envolvía, como si esos sentimientos negativos se apoderaran de su razón, y esa lúgubre sonrisa…revelaba el deseo profundo que tenía por asesinar a esa persona a la que tenía en frente de él.

Parecía como si estuviese…

¿Poseído?

– ¡Bájalo, no vale la pena, ni siquiera para matarle! – a mi suerte me escucho esta vez y me hizo caso, aunque lo haiga bajado bruscamente

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

El niño andaba sigilosamente por la casa, cuidando de no toparse a cierta morena, aunque él, suponía que el enojo ya se le había pasado.

Subió los escalones hasta llegar al sótano donde estaba su pieza. Se recostó en la cama boca abajo tratando de dormir, tenía tanto sueño, por el ajetreo que había tenido toda la mañana.

Sin embargo no podía, aunque estuviese muy cansado no podía conciliar el sueño. Se giro boca arriba, fijando su vista al techo, y se quedo así unos minutos, recordando a su abuelo… y a sus padres.

Desde que era más pequeño, era un niño tímido, que siempre se escondía detrás de las piernas de su madre, y que a pesar de la dura educación que le inculcaba su padre, era demasiado distraído.

Vivían cerca del rio, en una pequeña pero acogedora casita, donde cada tarde, su padre le decía que lo acompañase a pescar o a ir en busca de leña, mientras que su madre hacía la cena. Su vida era común, como la de cualquier otra persona.

En conclusión, un niño feliz.

Pero no duraría mucho.

_La noche se presentaba, y su padre iba a por un poco de leña para el horno, su mamá estaba en la cocina, ocupada despellejando la gallina que habían matado hace rato, y él se encontraba con su abuelo en la pequeña salita, oyendo atentamente las historias que le contaba._

– _¡Abuelo, abuelo! ¿¡Qué pasó después! – preguntaba entusiasmado el pequeño Ian, esperando atentamente la respuesta de su abuelo_

–_Después el hombre agarró lo que tenía al alcance, para su suerte había sido una espada, la sujetó firmemente, y se cubrió para evitar así que ese demonio lo hiriera con sus garras– relataba Edmond igual que entusiasmado que Ian_

– _¡¿Y luego, y luego! – saltaba el niño desde su lugar mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos_

– _¡ZAZ!, que le corta una mano a ese monstruo, y el cazador aprovechó para incrustar la espada en el lomo, mientras el demonio gritaba de dolor, la victoria estaba ya asegurada para el valeroso cazador, pero solo un descuido pasó para que…– paró haciendo aires de misterio a lo que Ian se desespero_

– _¿¡Qué, qué pasó? , ¡Abuelo no te detengas sigue contándome! – alentaba el niño_

–_Entonces un descuido del hombre y el demonio se le lanzó, ocasionándole un rasguño en el ojo derecho, con la garra que le quedaba, pero la suerte no lo abandonó y con una daga que llevaba en la bota, la sacó y la encajó ahora en el pecho de esa bestia, esta se quedo inmóvil, y sacó el libro sagrado…–_

– _¡Sí, y lo derrotó con el conjuro que portaba en la página de en medio! – completó Ian_

–_Y eso hizo que la bestia se calcinara, así por fin, ese monstruo había muerto y los aldeanos vivieron tranquilos el resto de sus vidas y todo gracias a ese cazador de demonios que siempre combatía con coraje y valentía– finalizó su abuelo mientras lo llevaba a sus brazos_

– _¡Sí! – Gritaba emocionado el niño, – ¡Cuando sea grande quiero ser un cazador de demonios! – sentenció_

– _¿Otra vez contándole esos cuentos fantasiosos, papá? – salía su mamá de la cocina limpiándose las manos con un trapo _

– _¡Mamá!, ¡Seré un cazador de monstruos! –_

– _¡Papá! – regaño la mujer a Edmond_

–_Oh hija mía, no debes de detener su entusiasmo…–_

–_Pero lo llenas de mentiras–_

– _¡No es mentira, mamá, los demonios existen! – se metió el chico en la conversación, su madre solo lo miro seriamente_

–_Tesoro, ven, ayúdame en la cocina– le dijo _

–_Pero mamá…– Ian hacía un puchero tierno, a lo que su mamá le sonrió cariñosamente_

–_Ve y ayúdale a tu madre, pequeñín, tu padre no tarda en venir– lo bajo su abuelo de sus brazos dándole leves empujoncitos para que fuera con su mamá _

–_Está bien– dijo no muy animado acompañando a la mujer_

Todo iba bien, su padre ya había llegado, y habían cenado. Pero fue esa misma noche que algo se adentró en la cabaña ocasionando una brutal muerte a sus padres, pero que con suerte, Edmond había protegido al Ian en ese entonces de 8 años, llevándolo con él, a vivir en la mansión Utonio donde ya trabajaba.

Su abuelo fue el que siempre lo cuido después de ese trágico escenario…

Quién diría que su abuelo tuviera un trágico fin como el de sus padres… y fue ahí cuando recapacitó.

La muerte de sus padres, la muerte de su abuelo y de los otros 2 trabajadores amigos de su abuelo…

–Algo anda mal– dijo y se levantó de golpe de la cama yendo a un baúl que guardaba en el armario, sacando la llave que portaba en el cuello lo abrió sin esperar, y saco ahí unos papeles, cartas y otras cosas de su abuelo.

Buscaba algo que le pudiera decir quien había sido el asesino.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

–Vamos Giles…come un poco– Bellota estaba en el establo dando de comer a su caballo "Giles", que este últimamente se encontraba un poco enfermo y sin ánimos de comer

–Lindo nombre para un caballo– la voz de un joven la sorprendió y volteó para ver de quien se trataba

–Ah… eres solo tu– le soltó Bellota indiferente y volteo de nuevo con el caballo

– ¿Solo yo?, ¿estás enfadada conmigo? – fingió estar indignado a lo que la morena solo rodó los ojos

– ¿Qué quieres?, ¿No tiene trabajo que hacer? – preguntó la chica con el mismo tono indiferente

–Lo acabe– sentenció el muchacho

– ¿Y cómo no tienes nada que hacer vienes a molestarme? –preguntó incrédula Bellota mientras se paraba y se ponía frente a Butch

–Vaya lo sabes todo…– Y Bellota nuevamente rodo los ojos

–Veté– ordenó la oji-verde

–No– contestó el chico de tez pálida

–Que te vayas– volvió a decir la chica

–Y si no lo hago… ¿Qué me harás? – retó el joven, se quedaron viéndose a los ojos por unos segundos hasta que Bellota cansada…o intimidada, dejo de hacerlo.

–Como sea, solo no me molestes– se rindió para volver a con su caballo

Butch se le quedo mirando por unos momentos, pero Bellota se sentía incomoda solo el hecho de que la estuviera observando.

– ¡Vete me incomodas! – soltó sin más preámbulos

–No me quede aquí solo para verte– dijo Butch con un gesto neutral

– ¿A no?, entonces, ¿se puede saber para qué otra cosa estas aquí? – dijo con un sarcasmo notorio, a lo que Butch solo alzo una ceja

–Para ayudarte a darle de comer a… Giles– finalizó

– ¿Ayudarme?, ¿tu? – Repitió desconfiada, –No creo que lo puedas hacer, si conmigo no se quiere dejar, menos lo hará con un desconocido–

–Solo observa– retó Butch acercándose al animal, tomo un poco de pastura que llevaba de un morral, y la arrimó a su hocico, dejando a una Bellota con la boca abierta

– ¿¡Cómo es posible que se haya dejado contigo? – preguntó aun pasmada, mirando atentamente el cómo Giles comía a toda prisa la pastura

–Tal vez le caes mal a tu caballo– bromeó el muchacho que siguió dándole de comer al animal

–Hace un momento no quería comer, ¿¡Por que ahora si lo hace? – dijo ignorando lo ultimo dicho por el

–Estaba enfermo y yo solo le di algo para que se sintiera mejor– dijo con simpleza

– ¿Qué le diste? – preguntó curiosa

–Unas hierbas medicinales, hace rato vine aquí, y lo noté decaído, fui en busca de las hierbas y se las di, supuse que se sentiría mejor, el efecto tarda poco y veo que ya surgió efecto– explico, mientras que el caballo se le veía mejor

–Oh…ya veo– dijo la chica ocultando su rostro, – Gracias– y se mordió el labio, pues nunca creyó que le agradeciera algo

Butch se acercó a ella y la tomó de la barbilla, levantándola un poco, con delicadeza. Bellota lo miraba a los ojos y se ruborizó.

–Paga el precio…– dijo el viéndola seductoramente, en cambio ella frunció el ceño.

– ¿¡El precio? –

–Un beso…– le pidió

–Un… ¿¡Qué? – No protestó más, pues no pudo, ya que los labios de ella estaban unidos con los de él.

Era un cálido y dulce beso. Bellota no cabía en la impresión, pero lo que más le impresionó, fue la reacción de ella misma.

Cerró los ojos, y correspondió torpemente. Sus impulsos hicieron que sus manos se dirigieran a la nuca del muchacho, para después atraerlo más a ella. Butch, en cambio, aunque no se lo esperara, no mostró la mínima impresión, solo siguió besándola.

Mordió sutilmente el labio inferior de Bellota, provocando que entreabriera la boca introduciendo así su lengua, explorando cada rincón de la cavidad de ella. Jugó así unos segundos más con la inexperta boca de la chica. Hasta que se separó lentamente.

La morena seguía con los ojos cerrados y con un sonrojo, eso hizo que Butch sonriera para sí.

–Nos vemos, linda– y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla

Cuando se fue Bellota despertó del trance que le había provocado aquel chico. Y una tonta sonrisa se le formó en el rostro, llevo sus dedos a la comisura de sus labios.

Había dado su primer beso. Y le había gustado.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

–Descanse Señorita–

–Lamento lo de esta tarde– dije cabizbaja, estaba avergonzada.

–No tienes porque disculparte si no fue tu culpa– me decía tiernamente y me miraba con esos orbes escarlata

–… ¿hay algo que te incomode? – le pregunté,esperando pacientemente

Habíamos regresado del mercado, pero lo note muy serio, me preocupe mucho. Casi mataba a una persona. Pero lo había hecho por mí.

Eso por un lado, me hizo Feliz.

–Sabes que puedes confiar en mí– le invité mientras, se adentraba a mi habitación

–Yo haría cualquier cosa, Bombón, para que estuvieras bien– fue lo único que dijo. Y lo sabía, lo había demostrado al defenderme.

–Lose– dije para que lo supiera, y lo abrasé fuertemente. Un sentimiento cálido se hizo presente en mi cuando él me correspondió con ansias el abrazo.

–No dejare que nada malo te ocurra…– y me sentí protegida con esas palabras estando en sus fuertes brazos.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

– ¿Cómo te ha ido? – preguntaba burlonamente Butch, que estaba recargado del marco de su puerta

–Burbuja…– murmuro, –Ella, está empezando a sospechar algo. – contestó Boomer serio, abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio

–Procuren ganar confianza– dijo el mayor que venía desde la escaleras, pasando por sus dos hermanos, con un gesto neutral – Hagan lo que sea necesario para hacerlo… no queremos, intromisiones – finalizó mientras iba a su cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Una sonrisa sarcástica se formo en el rostro del moreno y un gesto de preocupación en la del rubio.

Tenían que ganar la confianza de las tres chicas, para así, proseguir con su plan.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Y la historia continúa señores… Espero que haiga sido de su agrado XD,**** a continuación… la sección de:**

**(Redobles de tambores)**

**"Contestando a sus Reviews"**

**Desamor-No-Shojo**: Hola…uuum, veo que te gusta cambiarte el nombre muy seguido jaja, pero igual te seguiré llamando "Dama oscura"… Bueno pasando a lo que me pediste, me pides que Bellota sea fría, con todo el mundo… No sé, pero, tengo la ligera sospecha de que te pasa algo… me lo dice aparte tu nuevo nick… pero bueno regresando a eso del favor que me pedías, no puedo hacer que ella se comporte así…si así lo hiciera, no podría ya poner una escenas que tengo pensadas je, lo frío hay que dejárselo a los chicos demonios ;), bueno pero espero que te haya agradado el capitulo, bay!

**anna luisa**: Que onda anita!, bien aquí ya está el capitulo, espero y te haiga agradado esta vez, y creo que los sentimientos de Bombón ya se saben…jeje es tan obvia, así que ya cayó ante los encantos de Brick… y qué opinas de los otros?, me decías que te gustaban los verdecitos (Bellota y Butch) pues ahí están, gusto?... bueno como siempre gracias por esperar a que suba… que te recordare cada 2 semanas que como ya había dicho subiré esos días, bueno pues nos vemos y espero tu review … te quiero mucho! Bay.

**leidy**: Hola leidy!:D ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior!, jeje y Boomer, no te imaginas que es lo que le hará a Burbuja. Oh si Bombón ya siente algo por Brick, ¡son tan geniales! ¡Ya que adoro la parejita roja!, ah y Bellota, je, pobrecita, como la molestan esos 2, Ian la fastidia mientras que el otro la acosa…oh pero bien que le gusta… muy, muy en el fondo disfruta la compañía de Butch XD jaja, bueno espero que te haya gustado el de hoy, bye, cuídate!

**Mimichibi-Diethel**: Hi!, si te entiendo también me desespero cuando la pagina no me funciona u.u, XD pero bueno, aun así te doy las gracias, como para cualquier autor, un review es algo emotivo, :3, bueno jeje si los sueños de Burbuja son casi muy reales… :S, ó.ó No la muerdas Kyo! #¬¬ si puediera yo te mordería a ti eeh… deja en paz a mimi-chan! Grr ¬¬. Bueno espero y haigas salido ilesa, :D para así poder recibir otro de tus maravillosos reviews x3, bay! Cuidate!

**Empress-of-Eviil**: Que tal amiga! Jeje como la vez con este capítulo… esta vez sí salió Butch, jaja me acuerdo como te volabas cuando me toco estar contigo y como decías "que bonito" bien raro, jajaj, bueno pues, sabes hubiera subido antes si me hubieras seguido mandando la mirada matona… pero nunca la recibí jajaj así que te tuviste que esperar 2 semanas XP, bueno pero ahora yo te la mando ¬¬… para que escribas otra historia, ya ves que si les gusto a otros tu imaginación XD, bueno tkm! Y espero el review bay!

**sofy**: Yaya! Te gusto este capítulo? Espero y si porque cada vez procuro esforzarme ^^, me gusta que te interese mi fic, y me gusta cuando te emocionas al saber cómo se comportan los chicos… cada uno tiene doble cara jajaja, como ya te habrás dado cuenta…. Bueno espero tu lindo comentario que siempre anima, Tkm!

**blossyxbrick**: Aqui está la continuación! Espero y te haiga entretenido xD, gracias por leerme, (espero y lo sigas haciendo x3) bay cuidate!

**Nalle**: Que onda!, jeje sabía que te iba a caer bien ese mocoso es igualito a ti en la actitud… XD, adivina que!, la escena donde están tus favoritos… ¬w¬, planeo dibujarla eh, asi que vete preparando, muajajaja!,*ejem*, como sea, si estas en lo correcto Bombón si se está enamorando, am oye y que crees… curiosamente me hace recordar a tal persona que alguna vez me dijo "sabias que me gusta ***?" ¬w¬, eso prácticamente era una afirmación, así que prácticamente esta como Bombón ;) lo afirman… y evidentemente son obvias jaja bueno espero tu review bay tkm!

**Brickxbloss-reds**: Si eres muy mala con Burbuja…. Por eso ya me caes bien XD jajaja, bueno y debo de agradecerte por ser fan! X3 oow me siento tan bien sabiendo que a personas les gusta, oow y también halagas diciendo que no solo eres fan del fic, si no también, de mi! O.O eres grande! Gracias y espero tu review ;) Bay.

**Angiiie**: jaja ya seguí el fic ^^, para no tenerte tan impaciente te diré que subiré cada 2 semanas, gracias por seguir la historia, em si Burbuja es miedosa u.u, pero oh vamos!, yo también estaría así por saber que sueño cosas feas y presentir que sucederán, y para empeorar la situación no tengo ni la menor idea de que se trata…. Jajajaj pero como eso no me pasa puedo decir que si, da penita XD… bay ^^!

**floresilla329**: Hi!, ^^ qué bueno que te encanto, gracias por decirme que es una buena historia y que soy una buena autora, aunque, eso sí, no me considero más que una tipa que le encanta pasarse los ratos haciendo esto XD, pero enserio gracias por el comentario :D me animaste mucho, y veo que estas impuesta a leer mucho ¿verdad?, porque lo haces rápido. Y ¡wow! Admirable, le dedicas tiempo a mas historias, :D ¡genial!, bueno espero y te haiga gustado el capitulo… cuídate bye!

**Angelic-bloody-night**: Jeje, las mamás a veces no nos entienden XP, tú crees acá es la 1:45 de la madrugada XD, pero en vez de dormir, prefiero contestar a sus reviews, (a la buena que me quede en la casa de mi papá jaja) bueno bye!

**Ammy c. A. c. N**: No eres la única que piensa así del pobre Ian jaja, aunque si se lo merece XD, bueno gracias por tu review y gracias por leer, bay!.

**(la maldita página no me deja poner tu nick... y eso es frustrante... lo extraño es de que esto si ¬¬) :**Hola... (! :D! aaw me emocione cuando leí tu review :3, pues a mí me encanta tu historia **I NEED YOU** y te admiro… bueno ¡Gracias por no olvidarte de mi fic, eres grande! Me pones muy feliz el saber que te guste. Uf si la escuela es la que nos absorbe completamente, es por eso que la odiamos… pero pues que se va hacer :/ ni modo ^^. Jajaja los chicos si caen bien aunque tengan doble personalidad… XP, Bellota disfruta esos acosos de eso no hay duda… "momentos hots" jajaja, muy buena esa XD, y bueno las pesadillas de Burbuja la ayudarán en mucho… jejeje. Y Bombón… todos ya sabemos que si se está enamorando X3 bueno bye cuídate!

_Me retiro agradeciendo a las personas que apoyan el fanfic, aunque no comenten (pero que me gustaría que lo hicieran XD) no importa… aun así son geniales por leer X3_

_Se despide_

_~¤~ Lady of the Death ~¤~_


	9. VIII: A Litterae, A Hereditatem

**DISCLAIMER: Como eres una persona inteligente, sabrás que las PPG no son mías, que las uso con el fin de entretener a cualquier persona interesada en el fic. No hay lucro en esto.**

* * *

Invierno…

Época del año en donde la blanca mata de nieve lo cubre todo, sin dejar a la vista aquellos árboles que quedaron sin sus verdes hojas. Donde las noches son más largas, y mostrando el intenso frío, muy distinguido en esa estación.

Ya faltaba muy poco para ello.

Cuando eran pequeñas, solían salir al jardín, en ese entonces, su madre vivía…

Disfrutaban el sentir el hielo en sus manos, y lo bien que se sentía ponerse cerca de la chimenea de la estancia, cuando acababan de hacer ángeles de nieve. Ó cuando sus pies o manos se entumían por el hecho de estar mucho tiempo en la intemperie, tratando de hacer un muñeco.

Su madre, al terminar el día, las arropaba a cada una de ellas al momento de ir a dormir. Siempre batallaba con la pequeña Bellota, ya que esta no quería irse a la cama, y para mantenerse despierta, molestaba a su hermanita rubia.

Una vez que se lograba mantener quieta a la morena, y dormirla por supuesto… seguía después con Burbuja, que lograba calmarla rápidamente, para así más tarde ir con Bombón y darle las buenas noches cariñosamente.

Si, para ellas, una mamá perfecta.

Inclusive el señor Utonio no se cansaba de decir lo afortunado que había sido de encontrar a una mujer así.

El la amaba demasiado.

La tierna, protectora y admirable mujer que tenían, sin duda alguna la honraban y respetaban mucho como era merecido.

Sin embargo…

Un invierno después, había fallecido de una extraña enfermedad.

Fuerte golpe sufrido y que cambió todo por completo. Ella se había ido, dejando un profundo y oscuro hueco en cada una de las personas que la habían querido tanto.

Para la próxima helada, ya no estaba la dulce persona que las arropaba…

La amorosa señora que consolaba a la pequeña Burbuja.

La paciente persona que quería demasiado a Bellota.

La respetable mujer que era el ejemplo a seguir de Bombón.

La madre… que las amaba más que cualquier otra persona.

Ese fue el invierno mas frió, más solo y más vacio que tuvieron en su querida infancia.

La nevada que sin duda, nunca olvidarían.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Una semana había pasado… una semana en la que muchas cosas ocurrieron, y una semana faltaba para que regresara mi prometido.

Me había llegado una carta de él, indicándome que tardaría más tiempo en volver, no sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo, pues no me decía nada, pero para serles sincera… no me importaba.

Podía ser una grosería de mi parte, pero ya tenía en claro que no me interesaba ni en lo más mínimo ese joven.

Era un respetable noble, era apuesto, tenía modales, era bueno conmigo… tenía muchas cualidades que requieren otras mujeres.

Pero lo que yo quería era un hombre que me comprendiera, que me hiciera sentir especial, que me amara como yo a él…

Anthony no tenía las cualidades que yo requería.

Dentro de unos cuantos meses, contraeremos nupcias. Aún faltaba buen tiempo para poder conocerlo, pero yo confiaba de que no lo iba a querer. Me tenía muy en claro mi decisión y no cambiaría de opinión.

Estos últimos días me han servido en deshacerme de mis complicaciones. Todo era gracias a Brick…

Brick…

Me sonrojé al recordar él como me había obsequiado el hermoso dije que ahora tenía puesto y que siempre lo llevo conmigo…

_Yacía recostada en el pequeño sofá de la biblioteca personal, tratando de olvidarme del mundo por completo._

_Hasta que oí unos leves golpes en la madera._

–_Adelante – indiqué al momento que se abría la puerta_

–_Brick– exclamé contenta al verle. Me sonrió y cerró detrás de sí._

–_Ven…– le invité a que se sentara enseguida de mí, y así lo hizo. Me entretuve viendo los rebeldes mechones pelirrojos que cubrían un poco sus ojos, los aparté con curiosidad, y observé esa mirada rojiza de aires misteriosos, supe que en cuanto lo vi, esos orbes escarlata me habían atrapado… _

– _¿Bombón? –preguntó sonriendo de medio lado, y despertándome de mi trance_

– _¿Eh?, ¡ah lo siento! – me disculpe sonrojada. No me había dado cuenta, de cuando mi rostro se encontraba cerca del suyo… tampoco me di cuenta de cuando empecé yo a acercarme a él._

_Seguramente la culpa la tenían esa atrayente mirada._

–_Cierra los ojos– me pidió, olvidando lo otro, lo mire con duda pero le obedecí_

– _¿Qué haces? – le pregunté aun con los ojos cerrados_

–_Paciencia…– pidió al ver que trataba de abrir uno_

_Sentí como apartó mi cabello un poco de mi cuello. Su contacto en mi piel hizo que me estremeciera, luego, se acercó más a mí, lo supe por el hecho de tener su respiración cerca de mi oído, eso también hizo que unos pequeños escalofríos recorrieran mi espalda._

_Después sentí algo recorrer mi cuello. Quería ver pero no me dejaba…_

–_Listo– dijo y enseguida abrí los ojos_

_Y observé el collar en mi cuello…_

– _¡Esto es…!– exclamé asombrada por el bello dije plateado en forma de diamante que colgaba de mi cuello y que observaba atentamente_

– _Un regalo…–_

– _¿Por qué me lo das? – pregunté viéndolo ahora a el_

– _Buscaba algo especial para ti…– dijo sin más explicación y me sentí alagada por eso. – Te queda mejor ese colgante. – _

_Entendí a que se refería, la vez que fuimos al pueblo, quería comprar el otro collar, y que el desagradable sujeto aferrado quería aprovecharse de mí… _

_El tan solo recordarlo me da asco._

_Pero a lo que quiero llegar es qué él quería comprar esa cadena para mí._

–_Gracias Brick, eres un gran amigo– sonrió y yo le abracé._

Amigo… palabra que no me gustaba para referirme a él… pero no podía ser más.

No… porque no era libre.

Y volviendo al principio…

Era una mujer comprometida y no era correcto estos pensamientos… o sentimientos… que tenía hacía Brick.

¿Pero entonces que es lo que siento por él?

Agradecimiento, confianza…

¿Amor?

…

Tal vez eso era, porque, ¿Qué gano con negarlo?, ¿Por qué tenía que engañarme a mi misma?

No le veo el caso.

Entonces, yo me había enamorado de un joven que conocí apenas una semana, y es menos tiempo que cuando conocí al Lord…

Eso es ilógico.

Pero no lo es cuando te pones a comparar.

Anthony no sabía mucho de mí. Brick sabía cuando me encontraba feliz, nerviosa o incluso triste.

Anthony en cuanto lo vi no sentí nada. En cambio, Brick en cuanto lo vi, miles de emociones que no se que significaban se desbordaron.

Y con lo poco que saqué, lo tuve más conciso.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Cartas, documentos, un catalejo y un gran libro cubierto de polvo. Es lo que había encontrado en aquel baúl. Se la había pasado buscando la llave para abrir ese gran cofre, que con suerte había encontrado esa mañana en las cosas de Edmond.

Y sin duda, de lo que contenía eso, lo que más le había llamado la atención, fue ese grueso libro que llevaba una especie de candado en el extremo derecho. Se requería una llave, que para su suerte o coincidencia la portaba en el collar que siempre llevaba con él, el cual le obsequió su abuelo cuatro años atrás.

Nunca le dijo para que servía la llave, que era lo que podía abrir, y que secretos podía contener ese objeto con cerrojo.

Y era ese libro.

Se quitó la llave y ansiosamente la colocó en aquel candado. Era perfecto en cómo quedaba la llave y dando una leve vuelta, el libro se abrió.

Sin esperar más, empezó a tratar de descubrir que tenía que ver ese enorme libro con él.

Sus ojos se agrandaron de la impresión al poder ver lo que contenía el viejo testo escrito en la primera página del libro.

"_A mi querido y único nieto:_

_Cuando encuentres esto, para ese entonces, yo ya no estaré en este mundo. Lo más probable, es que te estés preguntando varías cosas en este momento. Pero, hay cosas de las cuales no debes de saber, por tu propio bien. _

_Sin embargo la única manera de protegerte ahora es revelándote el secreto de tus antepasados. _

_El secreto mío y de tu padre… _

_Por generaciones nuestra familia ha sido honrada y respetada por la gente que protegíamos, desde la antigüedad, siempre han existido seres malignos que tienen el fin de lastimar a los humanos, que siempre se apoderan de los que son débiles, ingenuos, y que se dejan guiar por sus deseos más tentadores…_

_Esos seres malignos, Son conocidos como "Demonios"… siempre existieron, existen y existirán. Los cuentos que alguna vez te conté cuando estabas más pequeño, siempre fueron reales. Pero tu madre… tenía miedo del peligro que podrías correr, al saber que yo y tu padre, éramos cazadores de esos seres perversos. Es por eso que dejé de contarte esos hechos._

_La noche en que tus padres murieron, fue por causa de uno de ellos, de un demonio. Que tenía como fin destruirnos._

_Afortunadamente, como sabes, pudimos escapar… pero lamentablemente mi hija y tu padre, no se salvaron. Así que te traje conmigo al único lugar donde podrías estar a salvo por un tiempo, pero me eh equivocado._

_Ian… tú eres el último cazador que queda… corres peligro estando en esa casa. _

_Es la última noche que te veo, espero a que estés dormido, para buscar más respuestas acerca del gran secreto que esconde la familia Utonio. Acompañado de dos de mis colegas que trabajaban en la casona, vamos en busca de ese ser… o incluso seres, que amenazan al señor y a sus hijas… la razón por la cual quieren hacerlo, me es desconocida. Pero estoy seguro que esas criaturas son fuertes y me asesinarán sin piedad. Y seguro de que no saldré vivo…_

_Te quiero decir que siempre estaré contigo, al igual que tus padres siempre lo han estado desde esa triste noche. No puedo decirte un adiós en persona, sería más doloroso para ti y para mí, así que escribo esto con la intención de despedirme y por supuesto, de advertirte de la gran amenaza que probablemente ya corres tú y las señoritas. El libro que ahora portas en tus manos te ayudara a saber a cómo eliminarlos… se valiente mi pequeño, porque sé que tu puedes salvarte a ti y a ellas. _

_Recuerda que esto es un hasta luego… mi adorado nieto."_

Ian estaba estupefacto con tan fuerte declaración y las lágrimas sobraron al momento de terminar de leer la carta. Millones de preguntas se formularon a l momento de recapacitar sobre la advertencia y el libro que le había dejado su abuelo.

¿El libro acaso sería aquel, que le contaba en las historias?…

Por supuesto, ya que esas historias eran verdaderas lo que significaba que existía ese libro y que ahora lo tenía en frente de él…

"El libro sagrado"

Los cazadores también fueron reales y era su mismo abuelo y su mismo padre…

Y los demonios…

Ellos, causantes de la muerte de su familia…

Causantes de su desgracia, y relacionados con el secreto de la familia para la que trabajaba ahora…

Fue entonces como en su mente se cruzaron las siguientes palabras;

Vengarse de aquellos que le hicieron daño y proteger a los que quiere…

Solo faltaba descubrir, quienes son y porque quieren dañar, en especial, a la familia Utonio.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Últimamente no eh visto a Boomer, comprendo que pueda estar ocupado con el trabajo, pero tenía ansias de verlo, así que fui a buscarlo.

Es sumamente irónico él como antes pude temerle y ahora lo busco para hablar con él.

Curiosamente, de un momento a otro me dio confianza en cuanto le relaté mis constantes pesadillas, y curiosamente, quería encontrarlo para decirle que anoche volví a tenerlas.

Ese joven, podría ayudarme… lo siento así.

Lo vi cargando unas cajas en la cocina y rápidamente fui con él.

–Boomer…– llamé tímidamente, y me volteó a ver

–Señorita Burbuja– dejó las cajas en la alacena y volvió a dirigirse a mí, – ¿Se le ofrece algo? –

–No… bueno si– me observó con mucha atención –se me ofrece hablar contigo– respondí con pena, desviando la mirada.

Confío en él, pero eso no significa que pueda hablarle directamente, porque al fin de cuentas, admito que me pone nerviosa su penetrante y oscura mirada azul fija en mí.

– ¿Estás muy ocupado? – pregunté, levantando mi cara para ver su rostro.

–No, ya eh terminado– concluyó y me sonrió dulcemente

–Quería contarte algo…– le devolví el gesto – Anoche volví a tener pesadillas, pero esta vez sí pude recordar un poco–

Vi atentamente su reacción, estoy segura que sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros de lo normal, y frunció un poco el ceño, pero su faceta cambió de repente mostrando preocupación.

Pero no dije nada.

– ¿Qué es lo que recuerda señorita? – preguntó con voz calmada, y con un tono de interés

–Había fuego… era de noche, y se estaba incendiando la parte trasera de la casa… y luego se mostraba mucha gente corriendo de un lado a otro como si trataran de esconderse de… algo– redacté haciendo memoria en todo lo que había podido recordar del sueño

–De… algo–

– ¿Dijiste algo? – le pregunté curiosa

– ¿Solo puede recordar eso? – preguntó de inmediato

–Si… eso, y de un libro…–

– ¿¡Libro? – susurró por lo bajo pero alcance a escuchar, se le notaba sorprendido

– ¿Boomer? –

–El libro… ¿Cómo era? –

–Era grueso, la portada era negra y tenía letras que no entendí, tenía un cerrojo plateado en la parte derecha… ¿Sabes que significa mi sueño? –lo observe atentamente

–…No del todo– baje la cabeza algo desilusionada –Pero, lo descubriré, nos puede servir de mucho lo que me acabas de decir– sonreí ante eso y no pude evitar abrazarlo.

Cuando reaccioné, me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo

–Perdóname– dije separándome y encarándolo con un color rojo en mis mejillas.

Me sonrió tiernamente

–Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero se ve linda sonrojada– dijo y me ruboricé más mientras me veía fijamente, sus ojos azules tenían cierta ternura reflejada…

Que me atraparon.

Me quede maravillada, viendo esa mirada tan profunda.

–Yo… debo… irme ya, tal vez tienes trabajo… hasta luego– dije nerviosa pero sorprendida de mi que no haiga tartamudeado

Volteé e Iba saliendo, pero sentí su mano sujetarme de la muñeca que me jaló con delicadeza, atrayéndome hacía él, que cuando estuve demasiado cerca y mis manos las tenía en su pecho, me rodeó con sus brazos.

– ¿¡Boomer? – Exclamé con total asombro ante aquel acto que hizo

No dijo nada, bajaba su rostro a mi altura…

¿Hará acaso lo que pienso?

Pero me equivoque y admito que me desilusioné un poco.

Se dirigía a mi cuello aspiró mi aroma y lo beso dulcemente. Sentí escalofríos, unos escalofríos muy agradables.

–Burbuja…– El cómo había dicho mi nombre me erizó la piel, –No lo puedo evitar– me susurro al oído, de manera suave casi provocativa.

–Boomer…– dije en susurro y con los ojos cerrados – ¿Qué…?– decía al momento de voltear mi rostro hacía él para preguntar porque lo hacía, pero no pude ya que puso su dedo en mis labios, incitándome a callar.

En ese momento… estaba atrapada en mis propias emociones…

.

.

.

.

* * *

Vagando por la amplia casa, estaba yo… sin saber qué hacer. Mi vista estaba en el suelo, pensando y pensando en cosas que no tenían sentido.

…

¿¡Qué…?

Me había topado con algo y me había caído al suelo

–Vaya… no creí nunca verte a mis pies… Linda–

Ese algo era un "alguien", y ese alguien era Butch.

– ¡Cállate! – le grité mirándolo lo más feo que pude

Me tendió su mano, pero yo nomás me le quede viendo

–Piensas seguir en el suelo, o dejarás que te ayude a levantarte– dijo con tono burlón

–Puedo sola– dije cortante, pero él me ignoró, ya que se hinco hasta quedar a mi altura y me sujetó no muy fuerte pero firmemente del brazo, haciendo que me levantara.

–Te había dicho que podía sola– recriminé sin verlo a la cara, pues admitía que me daba vergüenza verle a los ojos, después de la otra vez…

–Si no te ayudaba, ibas a ensuciar ese bello vestido que te queda ajustado en la parte que recorre de tu cintura a tus pechos–

–Como si me importara…–

…

Un momento… ¡¿Qué?

– ¡Arg!, ¡Eres un…!–

– ¡Shh! –me chitó, al momento que me acorralaba en la pared del pasillo, –Te gusta decir palabras inapropiadas, ¿no es así? – dijo seductoramente muy cerca de mi cara.

–Eso es porque eres un maldito pervertido–dije volteando mi rostro pues se acercaba cada vez más

El rio bajo por mi comentario.

–Mírame. – Ordenó, pero yo no quería mirarle… si lo hacía volvería a…

Caer en su juego de seducción.

–Déjame. – Ordené yo ahora

–No. – Contestó con simpleza – ¿Por qué no admites que te gusta lo que hago? – pregunto divertido

– ¿Gustarme qué? – dije inocente al verlo

Fue mi error preguntar.

–Esto. – Finalizó diciendo mientras se acercó y se posesionó… de nuevo… de mi boca.

Y volví a dejarme llevar…

Me sujetó de mi cintura, y me exalté cuando bajaba más sus manos recorriendo mis muslos sobre el vestido

–Te gusta…admítelo– dijo con la voz entrecortada

–No…– dije agitada, mientras que seguía besándome, más apasionadamente.

–Entonces… te encanta– dijo ahora recorriendo mi cuello, depositando pequeños besos.

Esto estaba mal, muy mal, pero mi razón no hacía nada para pararlo.

– ¡Bellota! – la voz de Ian se escuchó al otro extremo del pasillo, Butch dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo… y agradecí un poco por ello.

– ¡Bellota! , tengo algo muy importante que decirte– dijo al momento que llegó hacía nosotros. Se le veía muy serio y muy agitado, supuse que tenía rato buscándome

–Ian, ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté preocupada

–Es… sobre la muerte de mi abuelo…–

Podría haber jurado que Butch se tensó al escuchar aquello…

.

.

.

.

* * *

Se respiraba el aire fresco de la tarde, y el tranquilizador sonido de las hojas secas que estaban regadas por todo el suelo, al momento de que soplaba el viento. Los árboles que estaban ya secos, la brisa fresca que golpeaba levemente mi rostro, eran señales de que el otoño terminaría para dar paso al frío y abrazador invierno.

Desde el balcón de mi habitación, tenía buena vista de los rosales, ahora marchitados… y que muy pronto la nieve los cubrirá. Era relajante ese bello panorama que se revelaba detrás de mi ventana, que no pude contenerme al salir y apreciarlo mejor.

–Entra…– dije al momento que llamaron a mi puerta. Era aquel chico… dueño de todas las emociones que no tenía claras… hasta este día.

– ¿Me necesitabas? – Preguntó con el tono amable que usaba conmigo

–Quería…– me detuve abruptamente, no estaba tan segura de decirlo, pero ahora, no podía de arrepentirme, –quería decirte algo muy importante para mí–

–Te escucho– animó, y cerró la puerta del cuarto

–Ven, acá te lo digo– y lo tomé de la mano yendo de nuevo al balcón. Estando ahí, miré al frente, observando el paisaje

–Este lugar, es tan relajante y silencioso– comenté tratando de calmar un poco mi ansiedad, mire de reojo, y él me estaba viendo con una faceta algo seria

–Si…lo es– contestó después de unos segundos

Entre abrí un poco mi boca pero ni un sonido se articuló de esta. Empezaba a dudar de poder decirle lo que era importante para mí

–Puedes decirme lo que sea… Bombón– dijo, supuse que había notado que se me dificultaba el habla.

–Yo…– lo encaré, para saber si así, podía tan siquiera animarme en confesárselo–yo…– volví a decir pero las palabras no querían salir

Bajé el rostro desilusionada de mi misma, ahora que tenía la oportunidad, simplemente no podía…

–Puedo esperar, si es que necesitas tiempo– cuando lo dijo iba en dirección a la salida

¡No te vayas!

– ¡Brick espera! – enseguida paro y se giró viéndome, –Necesito… decírtelo– susurré pero lo entendió, ya que caminó de nuevo hacía a mí. Sujetó delicadamente mi rostro, levantándolo para él, y dándome a entender que podía decirle lo que sea.

–Brick…– al ver los dos mares escarlata que poseía, me alentó a continuar – Brick, yo te amo. –

Te amo. Dos palabras que eran tan simples, pero a la vez muy complejas. Y yo… las había dicho.

Al confesárselo… estaba pendiente de cada gesto que el hiciera, pero… no pude descifrar sus facciones. No estaba enojado, triste, alegre o sorprendido.

Era neutral, pero no estaba en shock. No dijo ni una sola palabra, solo siguió mirándome, estaba empezando a asustarme…

¿Qué tal si él… no sentía lo mismo?

Me aterré que eso fuera así. Mi pulso se aceleró un poco estaba angustiada pero no dejé de mirarlo…

Por favor… di algo, lo que sea, solo… solo no te quedes callado.

Al parecer las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Pero vi que él se tenso al notarlo…

Paso uno de sus dedos por mi lagrimal, secando con cuidado esa gota salada que recorrió mi mejilla. Luego se inclinó un poco quedando a la altura de mi cara y la levanto se acercó poco a poco, cada acercamiento que hacía sentía que mi corazón se detenía.

Por instinto, cerré mis ojos. Se acercó y rozó levemente sus labios con los míos. Al hacerlo, los junto más, declarándolo, como un beso.

Un beso, cálido y dulce, por parte de él.

Un beso, tímido y sincero, por parte mía.

Era perfecto y maravilloso aquel instante que desee que no acabara. Pero se separó lentamente, cuando lo volví a ver a la cara, esta vez pude ver una sensación de satisfacción en sus ojos.

–Te amo– volví a decir, quería que lo tuviera en claro, lo abracé y me correspondió, volvimos a quedar frente a frente segundos después

–También yo– confesó y volvió a besarme con una necesidad que hasta me había quitado el aire por unos instantes, pero que yo también se lo demostré.

Y ahí estaba yo con él. Con la persona que amaba, en aquel balcón, donde testigo fue aquel atardecer ocultando el sol, y que la luna afirmaría poco después, que nos habíamos convertido;

En amantes.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Capitulo 9 ¡Subido! **

**Am, no tengo mucho tiempo así que, sin más rodeos, a continuación la sección de "contestando a sus reviews"**

**anna luisa: **¡Anita!, bueno, gracias por decir que escribo bien, pero yo solo lo hago para entretener, así que repito no soy escritora… XD solo soy una chava la cual utiliza su tiempo libre o el tiempo de hacer tareas para subir estos capítulos salidos de mi imaginación. ¡TKM Anita! Bye.

**sofy: **¡Yaya!, como siempre gracias por tu review. Te lo explico lo que no entendiste mira: Ellos están hablando, en especial Boomer, de las sospechas que Burbuja tiene por sus constantes pesadillas. Burbuja no está ahí, están hablando de ella y pues se supone que tienen que hacer algo para que "su plan" no se eche a perder. XD ¡TKM, cuídate!

**BrickxBloss: **¡Hola!, que bueno que te guste el fic :), gracias por tu review y también gracias por el apoyo, espero y te guste el cap. de esta ocasión. Y bueno cuídate bye y gracias por leer.

**(Me pregunto que rayos traera la pagina en contra de que ponga tu Nick ...): **¡Hi! Jeje si, si te admiro, y eso es porque me gusta como "conectas las neuronas para escribir decentemente" XD, ojala Burbuja te escuchara… ya que sigue contándole cosas. Bellota fue la primera lo que nos hace pensar "¬¬, como es eso posible… ¿no que eras la dura?" XD pues ¿Cómo vez ahora con estos dos, con Brick y Bombón? x3 bueno gracias por leer y comentar Bye, te cuidas.

**Mimichibi-Diethel: **¡Hola!, jee si casi mató por ella x3 y… ahora ya ves :D. La Burbuja le sigue dando más datos, lo que es un gran error por parte de ella, si lo sigue haciendo todo acabara mal… pero si Boomer es… no, no, no. ¡Rayos casi te digo algo!... jaja U^^ , uf… bueno bye cuídate, saludos a Lys-kun y Kyo-kun

**leidy: **¡Hi!, jejeje si todos lindos XD y bueno cada vez me esmero en mejorar el capitulo así que ¿Qué opinas eh? XD jeje gracias por seguir comentándome, leer y que te agraden por supuesto :3 , eres genial por eso XD, bueno bye te cuidas, nos vemos :).

**Empress-of-Eviil:** Envidiosa… jajaja naa ya se es una suertuda Bellota y vez andan de calenturientos jojojojo, ya me imagino la clase de sonidos que habrás hecho… que miedo… XD jaja, vaya creí que nunca subiría el capitulo la verdad, uf! Y por cierto hay te subo tu fic, bye TKM!

**Ammy c. A. c. N : **Me alegro que haya sido así, que te gusto el anterior, ahora gracias por comentar y leer :) espero tu review en este cap. Cuídate bye.

**Nalle: **Que onda! Bellota anda más calenturienta como habrás notado en este cap. No mate al viejo cerdo porque me será útil más adelante Y enserio eran hierbas medicinales eeh… oh bueno la marihuana en esos tiempos debió tener otro nombre o yo que se XD jajaj, Bye te quiero mucho!

**(Sujeto desconocido): **XD … órale! Te intereso eso es bueno y espero que lo sigas haciendo, gracias por decir que lo narro bien :), y por decir que es buena historia :D, am bueno bye! Cuídate!

**Angelic-bloody-night : **:D, vaya espero y puedas subir la nota en la que andas mal, gracias por aprovechar en dejarme un review, bueno bye cuídate!

**blossyXbrick:** Que bueno que sigas leyendo ^^!, espero yno te decepcione, Bueno y espero también que te haya gustado el cap.

**Aviso:** **Lamentablemente me eh quedado sin internet… ahora me encuentro en las computadoras para no dejarlos sin capitulo, seguiré haciendo todo lo posible para actualizar cada 2 semanas, que es como lo estaba haciendo… (jejeje seré cliente frecuente aquí en el café internet)**

**Bueno, me retiro ya que me pondré al corriente con las actualizaciones de los fics que leo en la página XD**

**Los quiere **

***Lady*Of*The*Death* **


	10. IX: Frigiditas Daemon

**DISCLAIMER: Las Chicas Superpoderosas no son de mi propiedad, esta historia está hecha con el único motivo de entretener. La trama es absolutamente mía y no hay lucro en esto.**

**¡Enjoy! XD**

* * *

Parecía que todo estaba sacado de un relato para niños, era tan difícil saber cómo reaccionar en estos casos, y más difícil era creer aquello dicho por Ian. Resultaba siendo ilógica esa confesión.

¿Pero y que tal si era la verdad?, él nunca mentiría si se tratase de ese tema tan delicado.

Pero, aun así, parecía imposible.

Algo simplemente no estaba bien. La muerte del señor Edmond era inexplicable sí, pero no sabía que decir con esto. Ian, es un niño con mucha imaginación, pero jamás diría tales cosas sumamente impactantes.

El día de ayer no pude comprender del todo, muchas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza, pero ahora que me hallaba más atenta, me comprobaría la verdad de esa noticia con una carta, que ahora sacaba con gran impaciencia de un libro muy extraño. La tome y empecé a leer cada letra escrita en el papel

…

Y con cada párrafo me sorprendía aún más.

–Ian ¿Qué significa esto? – Pregunté seriamente, incluso me encontraba más impaciente que él.

–Mi abuelo me dejo ese mensaje antes de morir. – Cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a abrirlos, viéndome fijamente, –Bellota mi abuelo no mentiría con esto, sé que es verdad y que estamos en peligro–

–Pero es tan difícil de creerlo, Ian como puedes estar seguro si no hay pruebas…–

–La muerte de mi abuelo es una. – me interrumpió bruscamente, estaba tan serio que nunca lo había visto de ese modo. – Él lo dijo en esa carta, y estoy seguro que es cierto, Bellota por favor tienes que comprenderme–

–Lo hago, es solo que es todo tan…– No sabía que palabra era adecuada para esto, no podía pensar bien.

– ¿Fantasioso?... mira Bellota si no me vas a ayudar, será mejor que…–

– ¿Acaso dije que no te iba a ayudar?, pero claro que quiero hacerlo, es solo que no se cómo, porque ni yo misma se de ese gran secreto que se supone que mi familia guarda–

–Pues en ese caso será mejor descubrirlo, porque no dudo, que nos será de mucha utilidad y saber el porqué esos seres quieren hacerles daño–

Esos seres…

Demonios, los que amenazan el bienestar de mi familia incluyendo a Ian, y que averiguaría la razón porque querían perjudicarnos. Sé que mi padre no sabrá o tal vez querrá decirme, así que lo investigaría a mi manera.

¿Qué habrá oculto en todo esto?

El preguntármelo es fácil, más sin embargo, hallar la respuesta es complicado.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

No volví a tener las pesadillas que, me había acostumbrado a tenerlas, pero eso no significaba que ya no les tuviera pavor.

Anoche que caí en un profundo sueño, por primera vez en mucho tiempo había dormido plácidamente.

Extrañaba hacerlo. Pero era tan raro el no soñar feo, cuando antes de acostarme me preparaba para el tormento siguiente.

Fue cuando una imagen se cruzo en mi mente haciéndome razonar y suponer el porqué pude descansar.

Boomer.

Él me calmó y se estuvo conmigo hasta que quedara dormida…

Me sonrojo el solo volver a recordarlo.

Cuando sucedió lo de la cocina, me quede completamente roja por la reacción que tuvo. No me lo esperaba, y no creí eso de él. Una sonrisita tonta se dibujo en mi cara, pues, casi me había besado… pero que para mi desgracia no lo hizo.

Empiezo a creer que me cortejo solo para distraerme de mis problemas para que me callara y no lo moleste o solo se aprovecha de la ingenua que soy.

Pero como creer eso de Boomer, se ve que es una buena persona y no me haría eso, además se muestra atento cuando le platico sobre los sueños. No podría pensar lo peor de él, la verdad me ah ayudado, incluso más que mis propias hermanas, pero, no es que no les importe a mis hermanas, se que ellas me quieren como yo a ellas, pero últimamente no hemos tenido las conversaciones que solíamos tener muy a menudo.

Vaya, me siento tan confundida.

Es amable, es lindo conmigo, es… atractivo. Pero no lo conozco del todo, no hace mucho que llegó el con sus hermanos, de hecho ni siquiera llevan dos semanas. No puedo confiarme de una persona que no la conozco totalmente, y no le puedo contar mis problemas personales…

Pero entonces, ¿Por qué lo hago?, si digo que no puedo fiarme de personas así, ¿Por qué si me fio de él?

Algo de él me hace que le tenga confianza. Pero también es cierto que me intrigó cuando se puso tensó al escuchar lo que mencioné del libro.

Vaya que si seré una tonta, me confundo yo misma.

–Burbuja hija mía… – desperté de la pelea interna que tenía para poner atención a mi padre en lo que me iba a decir. – ¿Te sucede algo?, no has comido nada–

–No es nada padre, es solo que no tengo apetito– Nos encontrábamos en el gran comedor, y desde que pusieron el desayuno, preferí pensar en Boomer… que en comer.

– ¿Es por algo que te preocupa? – preguntó mi padre, supongo que mis mejillas ruborizadas lo intrigan.

–No, estoy bien, siempre me pongo así en las mañanas, no se preocupe– no sabía mentir, pero se lo había creído, ya que no me siguió insistiendo.

–Sí que me eh distanciado mucho de ti y de tus hermanas, porque ni siquiera sé que hacen en sus mañanas o tardes…–

–Pero eso no justifica que no sea un buen padre– Pero en realidad, si había cambiado desde la muerte de mi madre.

Él me vio durante unos segundos serios, y luego suavizo su mirada.

–Tu madre estaría orgullosa de las tres, y eres tan comprensiva como ella– Le sonreí con sinceridad.

Yo le quería mucho pues se notaba que él también nos quería, y lo admiraba pues se que seguía enamorado de mamá, aun si ella no estuviera con nosotros.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior no importándole la sangre que brotaba de la herida. Su vista se tornó más sombría, y mirando a la nada se encontraba inquieto desde su lugar.

Pero como no iba a estarlo.

Su frustración era tan grande. Aun no podía hacer nada, tenía que esperar hasta que su hermano le dijera cuando atacar.

Odiaba seguir sus órdenes, pero que se le iba hacer, si eran esas órdenes que le permitían seguir en pie. Si no fuera por los mandatos, ahora estaría muerto.

Recordaba que por poco moría, que por poco ese anciano lograba acabar con él. Se había confiado y eso le dio oportunidad a ese viejo clavarle esa daga en la espalda. La cicatriz aun no se ha borrado y eso le preocupa.

Por lo general cualquier herida o rasguño se desvanece al momento, pero esa vez, esa daga fue tan profunda causándole una marca no muy grande pero si notable, que ni en su forma humana la puede ocultar.

En esos momentos lo único que quería era matar a esos humanos que querían interferir en sus planes, así que optó por atacarlos en cuanto los vio.

Había sido estúpido de su parte creer que ese anciano era débil, le había emocionado pelear con un cazador, pero se decepcionó al momento en que el hombre cayó con el primer ataque. Pero era solo para distraerlo y poder herirlo…

Un humano lo había burlado…

Patético.

Y todo por adelantarse…

Después de todo su estúpido hermano mayor lo salvó… pero no por ser "familia", si no porque muerto no le iba a servir de nada, pues claro, se necesitan a los 3 para cumplir ese pacto.

Ese pacto.

Con una sonrisa ladina rio por lo bajo, ocultando con sus cabellos pelinegros su mirada. Ese dichoso pacto, causante de que ahora ellos estén ahí, en la mansión Utonio para poseer el alma de esas descendientes, y él iba por una en especial…

Por el alma de Bellota Utonio.

Lo anhelaba demasiado, y no iba a permitir que todo se echara a perder por un maldito niño.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

–Brick ¿te sucede algo? –

Desde en la mañana en que lo vi, lo noté muy extraño, al parecer estaba preocupado.

Me miró y besó mis labios levemente. Al parecer había acertado en cómo hacer que yo dejara de preguntarle cosas… por un momento, ya que cuando se separo de mi lo mire dándole a entender que me dijera.

–No me hagas caso…– me miro tiernamente como solía hacerlo… pero de hecho esta vez su mirada aun fue más encantadora que antes.

No negaré que me siento tan feliz de estar a su lado. Me siento tan afortunada el tenerlo junto a mí.

Aunque…

El problema es Anthony.

Quien lo diría, yo, Bombón Utonio, hija de una respetable familia desde el legado de mi bisabuelo y la mayor de mis hermanas… siendo amante de un humilde trabajador.

La verdad es que no me importa ni me siento culpable por ello. Pues eso no lo llamaría infidelidad, ya que todavía no estoy casada y ni siquiera amo al Lord.

Me pregunto qué es lo que pensaría mi madre de esto… la necesito, necesito de ella y de sus consejos… siempre necesité una mamá.

– ¿Qué ocurre Bombón?– el leve llamado de Brick, me despertó de mis pensamientos, lo noté algo preocupado, creo que el estar recordando a mi mamá hace que me ponga sentimental y empiece a deprimirme.

–Nada, estoy bien– miento, y parece ser que soy terrible haciéndolo.

Pero cuando me sujeta de la barbilla, provocando que lo encare, trato de no mirarle a los ojos, pues, esa mirada hace que suelte toda la verdad.

–Brick, yo… me siento sola–

Y siempre funciona, siempre le cuento todo.

–Me tienes a mi… no estás sola– me abrazó, como queriendo protegerme de todo mal, correspondo inmediatamente y empiezo a sollozar en silencio contra su pecho. Quería que mi vida estuviera lejos de responsabilidades tontas y que mi padre lo comprendiera.

–Mi madre… ¿nunca te eh contado de ella verdad?– solté de repente cuando estuve un poco más tranquila. – Ella murió hace ya unos años, de hecho tenía solo 9 cuando falleció–

–Y la extrañas – completó por mí, rodeándome aun mas con sus brazos mi cintura, juntándome a él.

–Sí, le echo tanto de menos y es todo tan nostálgico en estas fechas, porque cumplirá 8 años desde que su enfermedad hizo que nos dejara–

–Bombón– me sorprendí porque de repente sonaba serio – ¿Crees que exista ese lugar al que toda persona va al momento de morir? – Parpadee ante su pregunta un tanto entre confundida y asombrada.

– ¿Te refieres al cielo?, Si fuiste una persona buena en tu vida, vas ahí, eso es lo que me han dicho desde pequeña– Observaba cada facción de su cara, y era tan glacial

–Pero si fuiste una persona mala, vas al infierno ¿Verdad?– completo igual con esa expresión neutra.

–Brick, ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? – algo me incomodaba, la persona que hace unos momentos me consolaba, ahora era una persona de semblante frio. Me imaginaba lo peor, ¿Qué tal, si alguna vez en su vida hizo algo muy malo?, ¿Qué esconderá?, porque, ahora que lo pienso, no sé mucho del pasado de él.

–Bombón, ¿Tu quisieras ir al _cielo_? – eso me dejo mas confundida en la manera en como lo preguntó

–Pues, si en ese lugar es en donde esta mi mamá, quiero estar allí con ella– contesté sinceramente, volví a parpadear pus se me había figurado como es que hizo una especie de mueca de incredulidad. – ¿Por qué preguntas esas cosas? –

–Por nada en especial– y ahí estaba de nuevo el Brick que conocía. Algo muy dentro de mí me indicaba que necesitaba saber más sobre de él.

–Nunca me has contado nada de tu pasado– indiqué queriendo cambiar de tema, pero se quedo callado, y miro a otra dirección

–Por favor, tienes que tenerme la confianza como yo te la tengo a ti–

– ¿Qué cosas quieres saber? –

–Pues, no lo sé, tal vez, como fue tu infancia, o como convives con tus hermanos, como son tus padres, en especial tu mamá…–

–No tengo madre– respondió tan normal

–Lo lamento–

–No tienes porque lamentarlo, nunca la conocí–

–Pero, ¿no te afecta eso? – A veces, Brick podía ser tan frío, era algo que empezaba a conocer de él.

–Es mucho más cruel perder a una persona que trataste y que supiste como era para así tenerle cariño, en cambio si nunca la conociste, creces con eso y te adaptas–

–… tienes razón, bueno, y tu padre ¿Cómo es? – evadiendo las situaciones, definitivamente era lo mío.

–Está muerto–

O quizás no.

–Perdona, enserio lo siento mucho–

–No está muerto en sí, pero para mí lo está– cada palabra dicha por él, era tan serena. Algo tan inusual, por lo regular me lo describiera con odio, pero él, lo hace tan insignificante.

– ¿Tanto lo odias? –

– ¿Tengo que querer acaso a mi progenitor? – De manera tan sarcástica me contestó – Bombón, él jamás se comporta ni se comportará como tu padre, o cualquier padre normal de otra persona–

–Este… y ¿Qué tal es la convivencia con tus hermanos? – ya no sabía ni que preguntar para que me respondiera con una muestra de… aprecio.

–No necesitas incomodarte más con mi "vida pasada", no quiero que pienses cosas malas de mí, no quiero ni imaginármelo si ya es así–

–No es incomodo, y nunca pensaría cosas malas de ti, porque yo te amo –

Me sujeto de la cintura y beso mi boca con dulzura.

No me importaba ni en lo más mínimo, esa faceta oscura que quizás y lo más probable tendría, yo así lo amaba tanto y no dejaría de hacerlo.

–Nunca me dejaras ¿cierto? – sus besos bajaban de mi barbilla, recorriendo mi cuello, paro suavemente y observó mi cara sonrojada.

–Créeme, mi pequeña, que siempre estarás a mi lado, pues no dejare que nadie se interponga entre nosotros– acariciando mi mejilla me volvió a besar, y yo, correspondiéndole, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y lo junte a mí.

Me encanta estar enamorada, me encantaba estar así, y me encantaba él.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

–Mi Lord, está casi todo listo, para mañana el embarque saldrá temprano–

–Perfecto, ansió ya regresar–

– ¿Es qué desea tanto ver a su prometida? – un tono socarrón se oyó por parte del el viejo hombre que se encontraba a espaldas del joven de cabellos castaños, – ¿Cuándo será la boda? –

–Aun no hay fecha exacta, pero, ¿Por qué tanto interés en saber? – contestó Anthony tranquilamente

–Oh vamos, podrá burlarse de la familia Utonio, pero de mi no, se que trama en todo esto– acuso

–Es usted tan observador, pero de todas maneras aunque diga que mi compromiso con la Sta. Bombón es por puro interés para mi posición social, se equivoca. –

–Tengo la razón, usted solo aceptó por conveniencia–

–Eso no niego, pero de todas formas no se base en lo que descubrió 2 meses atrás, antes de que yo la conociera–

–Oh, ¿Acaso me está diciendo que se ha enamorado? – de nuevo lo había dicho con tono burlón aquel hombre viejo de barba totalmente blanca y calvo

–No malinterprete, ella es bonita, pero no estoy enamorado, solo la veo como una buena imagen para mí posición, a decir verdad–

Abrió los ojos, pero no se sorprendió, ya sospechaba todo desde un principio. Anthony en efecto solo había aceptado el contraer nupcias con la Sta. Bombón, solo por interés. Él era reconocido e importante Lord a pesar de los pocos años que poseía. Pero aun a su temprana edad, tenía excelentes tierras y era el encargado de los embarques que iban y llegaban al país. Aun así, el mismo muchacho decía que no le hacía nada mal el tener más tierras, de las cuales la familia de su ahora prometida poseían.

Pero lo que le intrigaba, era lo que Anthony quería con Bombón. No se podía decir que él estuviera enamorado. De hecho creía que solo la utilizaba para su imagen, que le hacía bien sacar provecho de todo eso.

– ¿A qué se refiere? – pregunto, aun intrigado por la confesión de Anthony

–Ella no me ama. Pero no signifia nada, será mi esposa y como mi esposa yo podré ser dueño de sus dominios–

–Eso lo sé, pero lo que yo trato de decir y entender, ¿Por qué quiere comprometerla si ella no le ama?, digo, es común contraer nupcias así en estos tiempos, pero siento lastima de esa muchacha–

–Oh no se preocupe por eso, de hecho, cuando estemos casados, hare todo lo posible para que me ame, la hare feliz con eso, pero jamás la tratare como si enserio yo la quisiera–

–No entiendo, si dice que la enamorará pero no la querrá usted, ¿Cómo es posible todo eso? –

–Con engaños bien planeados, todo se puede, finjo quererla pero no es así, ella cae y eso me evitara problemas, además la veo como simple diversión–

_ quedo serio y no quiso decir más, se fue de ahí y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Anthony era cruel, era interesado y solo fingiría para que Bombón cayera en su juego y así evitarse problemas con el padre de ella. Incluso tal vez la trataría como simple objeto de diversión, usarla en ratos para poder "des aburrirse".

Si, era todo tan malo, que Bombón no se imaginaba que lo peor iba a penas por venir.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

La biblioteca. El lugar más grande de la casa, incluso lo es más que la estancia principal y el salón. Y todo era por mimar a mi mamá o eso decía mi padre. Ahora comprendo más de dónde sacó Bombón el gusto por la lectura.

Estaba aquí, solo para ve si así encontraba algo. Lo cual empezaba a dudar, ya que llevaba muchas horas y no descubría algo.

Agotada y polvorienta por tanto libro, estaba sentada en el suelo de uno de los pasillos de la enorme sala llena de libros.

La búsqueda había sido inútil.

–No sabía que te gustaban los libros…–

Ese tono tan reconocido, de nuevo lo escuchaba.

–Butch, no estoy de ánimo para soportar tus sarcasmos– conteste con desgana, la verdad era que ni siquiera tenía ganas de insultarlo. Se hincó, quedando a estatura mía y se acerco a mi oído

–Busca en la oficina personal de tu padre– susurró para después ponerse de nuevo en pie, lo mire confundida y él me miraba con burla y superioridad mientras que le fruncí el seño por eso, luego se marchó tranquilamente del lugar.

¿Busca en la oficina personal de tu padre?

¿Qué quiso decir?

…

¿Sera que sabe algo?

Lo mejor era ir a buscar en donde dijo, pero ¿Cómo es que lo sabe?

Algo aquí no anda bien.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

– ¿Le has dicho donde? –preguntó el oji-azul. Los tres estaban en una de sus habitaciones.

–Por supuesto, como me indicaron– contestó Butch desde su lugar, viendo a Brick a los ojos, –Ahora, ¿Qué sigue? –

–Esperar– respondió con simpleza el pelirrojo quien observaba la ventana

– ¿Esperar? – Repitió con incredulidad el moreno, –estoy harto de eso, ¿Por qué simplemente no matamos a todos? –

–Si así fuera, volvería a pasarte lo mismo… porque siempre te adelantas y les das la oportunidad de herirte, y porque eres un estúpido – recriminó el chico rubio, Butch solo le dedicó una mirada de odio y enojo

–Pero no le veo el caso andar perdiendo el tiempo, deberíamos de asesinarlas de una buena vez–

–Tu impaciencia hace que casi te destruyan, ¿O es que no entiendes que para cumplir ese pacto te necesitamos con vida? – siguió diciendo Boomer con una expresión neutra

–Es asunto mío, pero me sorprende que ahora le tengamos que tener miedo a un niñato, dime hermano, ¿Cuándo es que piensas acabar con todo esto? – dijo refiriéndose al oji-carmesí, que este se encontraba serio

–Deberías solo de quedarte callado y obedecerlo, no tienes porque rebelarte al próximo heredero de las legiones que nuestro padre dirige–

–El que pronto sea rey del quinto infierno, no hace que le respete, maldito idiota– sentenció al rubio mientras que una sonrisa cínica se formo en la cara del demonio pelirrojo

–Discuten como dos patéticos humanos, no creía que el estar fingiendo ser uno de esos seres inferiores se lo tomaran enserio– su voz grave y profunda hizo que rebelara su verdadera personalidad

–Que más nos queda, tenemos que adaptarnos a su mundo si no toda esta maldita farsa se arruinaría, ¿O no eres tu el que nos dice que nos comportemos como ellos? – dijo el oji-verde socarronamente y con la mirada desafiante que después de ver así a su hermano menor, ahora esa mirada se la dedica al mayor.

–Si lo retas y acabas con su paciencia te destruirá el mismo, aunque sería preferible, ya que así queda algo de tu dignidad porque no te tendría que eliminar un niño de 11 años– comentó Boomer con burla y cruzado de brazos

–Antes de eso mejor te aniquilo a ti– amenazó peligrosamente Butch mientras avanzaba decidido hacía Boomer y este tomaba una postura a la defensiva sumamente peligrosa

–Pueden matarse entre sí, no me importa, pero después de cumplir el trato, saben que no soy nada compasivo y que no me detendré hasta tener lo que deseo– paro por un momento volteando a ver a sus dos hermanos, –por ahora solo no lo echen a perder–

–Nunca lo hacemos, solo surgen inconvenientes cuando obedecemos de más tus irritables ordenes– dijo el demonio pelinegro ya más sereno

–Todo pasa de acuerdo a lo que planeo. Ahora encárguense de seducirlas, su energía vital sabe mejor cuando están corrompidas por la lujuria y sucias por el pecado que cometen a entregarse a nosotros, ¿o no? – dijo Brick

–Por supuesto, Bellota es solo una humana, cae como todas, no es muy diferente a las demás, a excepción de que si intenta resistirse, es lo único que me es inusual – respondió Butch

–Burbuja en cambio es demasiado inocente que no será problema corromper su débil mente, es la menor, pero a pesar de que solo tenga 15 años, no me impide acortejarla – indicó Boomer

– ¿Y qué hay de Bombón? – pregunto curioso Butch a su hermano

–Ella es… ingenua e ilusa–

Tan inocente era la chica, que caía lentamente en su cruel trampa, que pronto sufriría mucho y que ese sufrimiento alimentaria el ego de ese peculiar y temible demonio, que su final estaba sellado en amargura y que todas las mentiras dichas por Brick se consumirían una a una dañándola más.

Se divierten así, causando tanto mal, pero, eso era de saberse, esos seres son tan viles…

Tan malévolos, nada piadosos, son ruines y están orgullosos de ello.

Pero…

¿Acaso son tan diferentes los demonios a los humanos?

Un demonio no tiene sentimientos…

¿No los tienen verdad?

No… obvio no.

Pero, ¿y si?

* * *

**¬w¬, como me encanta escribir la parte donde ellos salen x3, jajaja **

**¡Capitulo 10 subido! Wow, ya voy en el 10 y eso hace que me ponga orgullosa y sentimental :')… ok eso no. Pero si orgullosa jaja**

**Am creo se me paso una semana U^^ jejeje, pero oigan el examen de admisión para entrar a preparatoria me pone nerviosa y me pone a estudiar… y aparte de eso me quedaba estancada en algunas partes del fic, lo que escribía no me agradaba y lo borraba.**

**Y que tal… ¿Qué les pareció el cap?, ¿Qué les gusto?**

**comentenmelo en sus reviews... y de paso tambn un chiste ¿no? esque ando estresada -.-... bueno me conformo con su opinión del capitulo **

**Esta vez no podre contestar reviews :/, ya que no tengo tiempo, pero para la proxima lo hare.**

**Bueno me despido y agradesco a los que se acuerdan del fic XD... nos vemos dentro de 2 semanas... espero. **

**Se despide **

**Lady-Of-The-Death**

**¡Portense mal! XD**


	11. X: Et Lusus Prosequitur

**DISCLAIMER: Las PPG no me pertenecen. La trama de esta historia sí.**

**Después de un mes y dos semanas (según mis cuentas) de ausencia…**

**¡Regresé con la continuación!**

La semana había transcurrido tan rápido, mientras más pasaban los días, más se acercaba la nieve y con ella la llegada de Anthony.

En tan solo unas cuantas horas lo vería, y ella para nada estaba encantada. Solo tenía que fingir, como si nada hubiera pasado, y como si en realidad lo hubiera extrañado.

Pero, era Bombón. Hacer eso, sería imposible para la oji-rosa.

–En unas horas llegara tu prometido, ¿No te alegra? –

–Por supuesto– mintió, pero su padre podría creerle todo, ya que notaba que él, era el único que no sabía cuando ella no decía la verdad – ¿Por qué lo dice? –

–No te ves tan entusiasmada que digamos–comentó entrelazando sus dedos y poniendo los codos sobre el escritorio –Las palabras dicen algo, pero los gestos todo lo contrario–

Tal vez su descontento era tan grande, que cualquiera podría notarlo.

– Hija mía, ¿No te agrada tu compromiso con el joven Kurth, verdad? –

*No me agrada en lo absoluto*

Fácil pensarlo, mas no el decirlo.

Pues no tenía caso, ya que el hombre que se encontraba en frente de ella, era terco cuando se proponía algo, y ese algo, era casarla con Anthony.

–Padre, eso no importa– respondió con la cabeza gacha

–Claro que importa. – Dijo firme – ¿Crees que no lo note cuando te lo dije, o cuando se presentaron? – La pelirroja no contestó, solo se quedo en silencio, esperando a que su padre siguiera hablando.

–Tal vez, con el tiempo te enamores de él, es un buen muchacho, seguro el también te está empezando a querer, si no es que ya lo hace–

– ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta? – dijo Bombón levantando la cara, viéndolo firmemente. Él asintió – ¿Qué pensaste de mi madre cuando la conociste? –

Estuvo serio durante unos segundos. Comprendía a que quería llegar al preguntarle eso.

En efecto, él había conocido a su madre y la había amado como ella a él. Luego los habían comprometido, pero en ese caso, si se querían mutuamente.

Se quedo un rato así, su hija si sabía cómo hacer para que se pusiera en su lugar.

–Bombón, sé que es injusto todo esto, pero entiende que es por…–

–Mantener el legado de mi bisabuelo– completo ella secamente –Lo sé, no se preocupe por ello. Con su permiso padre, quiero estar sola un momento– y dicho esto se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta saliendo de ahí.

Siempre era lo mismo. Siempre que salía a discusión el tema de su compromiso, terminaba así. Donde ella siempre tenía que repetir que "el importante legado es lo que sostiene a esta familia", para que su padre la dejara en paz, y creyera que estaba de acuerdo en todo.

Pero definitivamente tenía porque preocuparse de eso. Ya que ella se había prometido a si misma que no se casaría con aquel noble, ni aunque su futuro dependiera de ello.

No quería lujos, no quería estar en lo alto de la sociedad.

¿De qué serviría tener esa clase de vida cuando ella no podría ser feliz?

Ella siempre creyó que eso de los rangos era una tontería.

¿Uno podía disfrutar de su herencia mientras que un pobre sufría de hambre o frío?

Si, era una gran injusticia hacer que ciertas personas tengan una vida cómoda, mientras que otras tengan que trabajar arduamente para que después, su paga venga siendo miserable.

Si tan solo no existiera esa diferencia de clases sociales…

Pero ella vivía en la realidad. Fantasear no le serviría de nada.

.

.

.

.

.

En todos estos días eh dormido de maravilla. Y todo eso se lo debo a Boomer. Le eh tomado un cariño especial, tanto que me gusta estar con él por las tardes cuando termina sus deberes.

Incluso, mis constantes sonrojos no pasan desapercibidos cuando inconscientemente me sujeta de mi cintura al ayudarme a bajar del caballo cuando me da por montar. O también las veces en las que él, conscientemente, me abraza para hacerme ruborizar porque dice que le gusta tenerme así.

– Burbuja, ¿te encuentras bien? – escucho su voz, y siempre unos agradables escalofríos recorren mi espalda por la manera en cómo dice mi nombre

– ¿Eh? – es lo único que respondo, ya que no escuche del todo lo que me ha dicho, porque de nuevo me pierdo en esos oscuros ojos azules.

–Pregunto, que si te encuentras bien– vuelve a decir, y esta vez logró despertar del trance que me causó

–Oh, eh… c-claro– contesto torpemente y apenada – ¿Por qué la pregunta? –

–Es que, hace un momento, no dejabas de mirarme de una manera extraña– En esos momentos sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mi rostro, haciendo arder violentamente mis mejillas por la vergüenza que sentía al ser descubierta de ese modo. Boomer me había pillado viéndolo de una forma tan… inusual.

–Jeje, n-no me hagas caso…–

–De un momento a otro te pusiste nerviosa– dijo mientras que en su cara se formaba una media sonrisa – ¿Qué era lo que pensabas? –

–N-nada, ya te dije no me hagas caso– Baje el rostro aun apenada, en cambio él me veía, y yo podía presentir esos ojos mirándome. Yo no hacía nada más que juguetear con mis dedos.

–Eres todavía muy inocente– dijo apenas en un murmullo, no había comprendido lo que dijo, pero decidí no preguntarle nada.

Un silencio incomodo se formo los siguientes dos minutos. Nos hallábamos en mi habitación, yo sentada en la esquina de mi cama y él recostado enseguida de mí, tranquilamente.

–Burbuja– dijo de repente, haciendo que me sobresaltara levemente – Escuche que hoy en la tarde llegará el prometido de tu hermana…–

–Así es– conteste con desgana bajando mi cabeza –por desgracia–

–No te agrada– dijo pareciendo mas una afirmación que pregunta

– ¿Soy tan obvia? – se levantó y se acercó más a mi

–Demasiado– sonrió al decirlo – ¿Por qué no te agrada? –

–Porque no confío en él– respondí firmemente

–Y… ¿por qué? –

–No lo sé, solamente no confió en él, desde que mi padre lo presentó como el prometido de Bombón, sentí que no era una buena persona, aunque claro, parece que quiera aparentar que sí–

–Entonces, te sientes triste por tu hermana– concluyó Boomer mientras removía unos mechones de mi frente para que así se pudieran mostrar mis ojos. Y de nuevo esa linda sensación cuando apenas siento sus roces.

–Sí, pienso que ese tal Lord, solo trama algo malo, y que mi hermana saldrá lastimada en todo eso si es que se llega a enamorar de ese sujeto– continué hablando para disimular mis reacciones.

–No creo que se enamore del él– oí como lo decía tan seguro

– ¿Por qué lo crees? –

–Simplemente lo creo– sonrió dulcemente, provocando a la vez que el típico rubor que tenía en mi cara se notara aun más

–Y… ¿A qué viene todo esto, porqué el tema sobre el compromiso de mi hermana? –

–Por nada en especial, solo te eh notado con tensiones y sospechaba que estabas preocupada por eso–

– ¿Y tú te preocupas por mi? – dije queriendo ocultar la emoción que sentía si era eso cierto

– Por supuesto, de no hacerlo, ahorita estuviera acabando mis deberes, pero como es todo lo contrario, en vez de eso prefiero estar aquí contigo– y con eso dicho por él, fue suficiente para sentirme feliz durante todo el día.

–Me alegro que seas mi…amigo, Boomer– dije muy inconforme con lo que le dije, pero, seguramente el también me veía como eso.

Aunque sinceramente lo dudaba por la clase de indirectas que daba…

Sospechaba que en realidad trataba de enamorarme…

Y vaya que lo está logrando. Bueno de hecho… logró.

Si, estaba enamorada de él. Nunca me imaginé que cuando te gustara alguien, sintieras la necesidad de pasar más tiempo con esa persona y sintieras agradables cosquilleos en el estomago.

De todos modos, ¿A quién trataba de engañar? Boomer no se fijaría en mí. Él era un apuesto muchacho de 22 años, cuando yo era una simple chiquilla de 15 años.

Pero conservaba mis esperanzas, de que algún día pudiera estar con él.

.

.

.

.

.

Desconfiar de Butch era algo… muy normal de mi parte, aunque ahora todo se me hacía aun más sospechoso por lo que me dijo hace unos días. Seguramente ellos podrían estar detrás de todo este lio, pero, no podemos estar seguros de eso, ya que, no hay pruebas.

Por ahora me dispondré a buscar en la estancia personal de mi padre, ahí donde tiene documentos de las propiedades que poseemos y demás.

¡Claro!, ¿Cómo es que no lo pensé antes?

Era más seguro hallar una pista de todo esto ahí en ese lugar, donde mi padre, mi abuelo y bisabuelo se encargaban de guardar todo papel significativo.

Bueno, ahora estaba claro porque Butch me había dicho eso.

Seguramente al verme en la biblioteca, pensó que estaba buscando algo importante, ya que no era muy común verme leer un libro como lo hace mi hermana mayor. Así que, lo mejor, era decirme que buscara en la oficina principal.

Entonces, ¿Solo quería ayudarme, y en realidad no sabe nada?

¿Pero cómo sabe que ese tipo de cosas se guardan ahí?

Es difícil, muy difícil fiarme de él.

Pero heme aquí haciéndole caso, esperando a que mi padre salga de la oficina para así entrar a escondidas y buscar entre los cajones del escritorio.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Montones de papeles y documentos aburridos, ¿de qué me servirá todo esto?

Busco en los compartimentos con cuidado de no mover demasiado las cosas, mi padre suele ser muy ordenado y cualquier leve movimiento de una hoja puede hacerlo sospechar. Así que, la búsqueda me resulta ser más difícil.

Si fuera mi padre, ¿Dónde guardaría las cosas importantes? No lo sé, me es aburrido pensar en eso.

Pero ahora era necesario… ¡Rayos! Esto sí que era tedioso

Ahora que lo pienso bien, hay un cajón en el que no eh buscado, y esta vez decidida lo abro para ver si tengo suerte esta vez, pero ¡oh sorpresa!... más papeles inútiles.

Resopló cansada y me siento en la gran silla.

Cuando apenas comenzaba a concentrarme totalmente, escucho que giran la perilla de la puerta, y como acto reflejo me oculto detrás del escritorio. Estando escondida, me asomo por debajo y observo que alguien entra para después cerrar la puerta. No distingo quien es, pues apenas puedo ver sus pies…

– ¿De quién te escondes preciosa? – salí topándome con Butch, con su distinguible tono fanfarrón y sonrisa ladina

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté seriamente al momento de encararlo

– ¿Tu qué haces aquí? –preguntó divertido

– ¿Ahora no sabes nada? – Fingí incredulidad cruzando mis brazos –Tu me has dicho que buscara aquí–

–Es cierto, ¿pero qué es lo que tanto deseas encontrar? –

– ¡Basta ya de hacerte el que no sabe nada! – Lo había dicho tan firme que Butch solo arqueó una ceja, como si no supiera de que estaba hablando – ¡Dime que es lo sabes! –

– ¿Qué se supone que deba saber? – y ahí estaba de nuevo, respondiéndome con preguntas, haciendo que no llegue a ningún lado

– ¡Tú responde con respuestas claras, que esto es serio!– comenzaba a irritarme que no dudaría en darle un buen golpe si seguía tomándolo a la ligera

–Tus acusaciones solo hacen que me confunda más, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de que hablas, si tan solo me dijeras…–

–No– interrumpí bruscamente – no es algo que deba importarte, además, tu eres el que me está confundiendo aquí, así que, contesta a mi pregunta ¿Por qué has dicho que buscara en la oficina de mi padre? –

– ¿Es que no es obvio? – Ahora yo fui la que arqueé una ceja porque no comprendía nada – Bellota, eres una chica tan predecible, que lo que sea que tratas de hallar e intentas mantener en secreto, al buscar en lugares que no frecuentas te hace sospechosa–

Bien, mi primera opción era cierta, Butch al verme en la biblioteca dedujo lo demás…

–Aun tengo una duda ¿Cómo es que sabes qué lugares frecuento y cuáles no?, ¿Acaso me espías? – él solo rio provocándome unos leves escalofríos que recorrieron mi espalda

–No debo porque mentirte–

– ¿Así que enserio me sigues a todas partes? –

–No te hagas la importante linda, solo recurro a ti cuando estoy aburrido–

….

¡Eres un…!

Por instinto, y porque era lo más adecuado, levanté mi mano derecha segura de darle un buen bofetón, pero para mi sorpresa me detuvo sin problemas. Él no quitaba la sonrisa burlona del rostro y no soltaba mi muñeca.

–Desgraciado…– susurré con cólera. No podía gritarle los insultos que pasaban por mi cabeza en esos momentos, pues sería hacer que me descubran. Y sinceramente no tenía buena excusa que dar. – ¡No soy un objeto de diversión! –

–Si no eres mi pasatiempo, entonces ¿qué somos? – preguntó seductoramente a mi oído. Ya no sabía si estar furiosa o sonrojada por la manera en cómo me pego a su cuerpo. – ¿Qué somos? –

Volvió a repetir, pero no lo escuchaba con claridad. No podía concentrarme en otra cosa más que en su mano que recorría mi espalda…

–Déjame en paz– ordené pero al parecer había entendido todo lo contrario, pues no me soltaba.

–No me has respondido– dijo con simpleza muy cerca de mi cara.

–Solo sé que no soy tu juguete–

–Si dices ser que no eres mi diversión… ¿por qué dejas que nos hallemos en situaciones tan comprometedoras? –

No me había percatado de cuando yo estaba medio recostada en el escritorio y él se encontraba encima de mí...

– ¡Aléjate! – dije al momento de empujarlo para que se quitará pero de nuevo había resultado inservible

–No– dijo tranquilamente y con un ligero tono juguetón en su voz. Luego vi que conducía sus dos manos al cordón hecho moño en la parte de en frente de mi vestido, con la intención de desatarlo.

– ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –dije con miedo por lo que yo imaginaba que él trataba de hacer.

– ¿Acaso no te advertí que cuando me volvieras a provocar, no dudaría en no hacerte nada? – Sus ojos estaban oscuros y me miraba lujuriosamente. Luego de haber burlado el nudo del vestido comenzaba a aflojarme el corsé de este…

¡Si no hacía algo rápido esto llegaría muy lejos!

Estaba tan concentrado en quitarme la ropa, que yo no dude en impactarle una cachetada, que esta vez no pudo detener.

– ¡La próxima vez que pretendas propasarte, te daré mas de esas! – Amenacé mientras me sujetaba el vestido que estaba ya un poco flojo, a punto de mostrar lo que yo no quería que viera.

Sonrojada, indignada, impactada. Mil emociones indescriptibles sentía a la vez, y todo por culpa de Butch, que se sobaba levemente su mejilla ahora rojiza. Lo único anormal en su reacción era que el sonreía socarronamente como si no le doliera… eso me enfadó.

–…Tienes razón– lo mire atentamente mientras que acababa de anudarme de nuevo el listón –No eres un juguete, me alegro de que me lo haigas dejado en claro–

– ¡Y espero que no te me vuelvas acercar! –

–Bellota…– se acercó y me tomo por la barbilla – Por esa resistencia de tu parte, lo único que hiciste, es que me interese más en ti, y no te dejaré porque eres una chica la cual ha llamado mi atención–

No podía decir nada porque no sabía que decir.

–Y una cosa… – levante mi vista esperando a que él hablara –jamás te vería como un objeto–

Dicho esto, se alejó para abrir la puerta… La cual tenía el seguro puesto.

Y luego se marchó dejándome, para variar tan confundida conmigo misma y de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

.

.

.

.

.

Una carroza se detenía en frente de la gran entrada de la casa. Bajando de esta, un muchacho de cabellos castaños.

Kurth había regresado.

–Nuevamente sea bienvenido, mi lord– decía el joven pelirrojo al momento de abrir e inclinarse levemente mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar a Anthony.

– ¿Dónde está mi prometida? – Dijo serio el muchacho, –Pensé que estaría aquí, en el recibidor–

–La señorita ahora se encuentra en el jardín, pero permítame llamarle para que venga– contestó Brick cortésmente observándolo de reojo.

–De acuerdo–dijo al momento de voltearse hacía el joven, pero no pudo decir nada mas, pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Brick había "desaparecido" rápidamente por la parte inferior de la casa para traer a Bombón.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

–Ha llegado…–

–Lo sé…–

–Se encuentra esperándote en el recibidor–

–Si tantas ansias tiene de verme, ¿Por qué no viene él a buscarme? – el desprecio se notó en como lo había dicho la joven poseedora de orbes rosados –No me encuentro con ánimos de entrar todavía a la casa, quisiera estar un rato más aquí–

–Comprendo, entonces le pediré a él que venga–

–Brick…– lo detuvo ella antes de que él se marchara, –Por favor, cuando venga, no quiero que me dejes a solas con él–

–No creo que eso sea conveniente, Bombón– protestó seriamente

–Por favor Brick…–

–… se vería muy sospechoso–

–Entonces actuemos, no creo que se tenga que molestar si fingimos que solo somos amigos– trato de convencerlo, pero por la faceta firme que tenía Brick en su rostro, comprobaba que no lo lograría.

–Eso haría que él estuviera al pendiente de mí, dudo que quisiera que tú tuvieras contacto con otro hombre–

–… Bien– Tuvo que aceptar inconforme, pues en realidad ella no quería estar con Anthony, quería a Brick, pero poniéndose a reflexionar, sería estúpido de su parte descubrir así la relación que tenían.

–Con su permiso– contestó Brick haciendo la leve reverencia, con una sonrisita traviesa observando a Bombón. Esta por su parte solo le devolvió la sonrisa.

Se le hacía gracioso ver cuando Brick fingía ser el sirviente con ella, pues recordaba que siempre lo corregía para que la tratara sin ese respeto tan sensato. Y eso lo hacía él para levantarle un poco el ánimo.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

– Te eh echado mucho de menos– decía mientras besaba el dorso de la delicada mano de la chica, pero en cambio ella no dijo nada

– ¿Tu no? – preguntó y se sentó enseguida

– ¿Cómo le fue en su viaje? – fue lo único que Bombón había contestado

–Bien, pero hubiera sido mejor si me hubieras acompañado–

–Pero yo solo hubiera hecho que se distrajera, estuvo bien haberlo esperado–

–Preferiría haberme distraído, disfruto más de estar al lado de una bella dama– Bombón solo tenía la vista en frente observando los rosales muertos por la temporada, sin embargo escuchaba todo lo que el muchacho le decía. –Pero, cuéntame… ¿Qué hiciste los días de mi ausencia? –

–Solo… disfrutar de los últimos días que estaré aquí en mi hogar–

–Ya veo… eso significa que no has salido para nada al pueblo–Bombón asintió con algo de duda.

Si había salido, pero no quería decírselo, no quería decirle que se la pasaba mejor con Brick, ya que sería riesgoso que Anthony descubriera que tipo de relación tenía con el joven pelirrojo, y para disimular, tenía que fingir que para ella, Brick solo era un simple sirviente.

–Entonces, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar un paseo por el pueblo? – preguntó el castaño

–Acaba de regresar y debe estar agotado, debería descansar por ahora–

–Lo único que quiero ahora es compartir tiempo contigo, ¿Es tan malo eso?, cualquiera podría notar que me está evitando mi lady– su voz sonaba dura y decepcionada, a esto la chica no pudo negarse más

–Está bien… lo acompañare– finalizó rendida

–Muy bien, te esperaré mientras tú te alistas– dijo victorioso, un cambio tan drástico de humor, porque solo hacía unos segundos estaba enfadado.

A la chica de ojos rosas no le impresionó tanto ese gesto tan bipolar, solo asintió y se dirigió a su habitación.

No le impresionó ni en lo más mínimo. Brick solía mostrar de repente y sin explicación, un lado frío y neutral, lo cual era mucho más contradictorio a su personalidad cotidiana, el ser amable y respetuoso. Aun así, ella lo amaba tal como es.

.

.

.

.

.

Mentalmente se reía, se burlaba, se creía superior….

Aunque por un lado, le parecía que no estaba tan mal como para ser un simple mortal.

Observó disimuladamente a ese humano para ver, que clase de trucos utilizaba, como conseguía convencer a la chica, como se comportaba con ella, y observaba como esta a fuerzas aceptaba sus proposiciones.

Pobre infeliz… si tan solo supiera todo lo que en realidad paso mientras no estuvo.

Sonrió retorcidamente, y caminó hacía la habitación de Bombón. La delicada y hermosa chica que lo esperaba.

Sin duda, todo salía a la perfección. Ese demonio era un experto en el arte del engaño, especializado en fingir, seducir, traicionar y matar.

Había resultado ser sencillo hacer que la muchacha lo amara.

Ahora se divertiría quitando la castidad que la chica posee.

Si, el siguiente paso a ese desquiciado propósito, era hacer que Bombón le entregara uno de sus tesoros más preciados: su virginidad.

Y estaba seguro que lo conseguiría fácil, pues a fin de cuentas era una humana más, solo una humana que se entregaría completamente a él, que esa pureza que tiene fuera manchada por la lujuria. Lujuria que él se encargará de introducir en la débil mentalidad de Bombón.

Una vez realizados sus deleites carnales con ella, la seguirá manipulando a su antojo, para cuando todo su ser este completamente sucio por esos pecados, la asesinará.

Así obtendrá la preciada energía vital y se cumplirá el tratado que el propio bisabuelo de ella, firmo con él y con sus hermanos…

En parte no era su culpa de que la pobre muchacha a la que ahora se encontraba besando desesperadamente y sujetándola por la cintura posesivamente, tenga un final cruel.

–Brick… acompañame, te lo suplico– dijo agitada Bombón cuando Brick dejó de besarla en los labios para depositarle pequeños besos en su cuello

–No me insistas más…– paró abruptamente pero sin alejarse del cuello de ella

–Por favor, solo por esta vez– siguió rogándole, en cambio el chico la miró y medito por unos segundos

– ¿Por qué tanto insistir en no dejarte sola con él?, ¿Te molesta acaso? –

–No es… no es eso– respondió sonrojada, Brick solo alzó una ceja – El punto es que estés conmigo–

–Oh, así que era eso– dijo y puso su mano en la mejilla de Bombón – no te preocupes, luego habrá tiempo para nosotros–

–Aun así, quiero que vayas– Brick rodó los ojos por la terquedad de la chica, pero luego sonrió

–Lo pensaré– dijo finalmente y Bombón en muestra de su felicidad, lo abrazó y lo beso dulcemente en la barbilla

–Gracias–

–No eh dicho que te acompañaré– dijo serio

–Pero tampoco has dicho que no– dijo ella divertida y él solo sonrió

Tanta ingenuidad la envolvía, de alguna manera, es un fatal error de Bombón seguir cerca de él. Pero era la decisión de la joven, ahí nadie la inducía a permanecer a su lado, solo ella misma, así que…

¿Qué podía hacer ahora…? Obviamente, seguir con la farsa.

Donde él, era un sirviente y amante de ella.

Pero en realidad, veía a la chica como una víctima más de su juego cruel.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ó.ó**

…

**¬¬ Brick es ruin… pero sexy ¬w¬ jejejeje…. *ejem* este… bueno XD**

**Tengo que decir que vivir sin internet es difícil u.u, pero creo que ya me acostumbre XD**

**Se despide**

**Lady-Of-The-Death**


	12. XI: Repertum Est Diary

**DISCLAIMER: Soy tan pobre que no podría comprar la caricatura, es por eso que no puede ser mía… aunque por fortuna el imaginar y escribir no tiene precio XD**

* * *

Interesante… todo ahora resultaba ser interesante. Nunca pensó que todo eso se debía gracias a cierta humana de carácter fuerte.

Algo tenía aquella chica, algo muy diferente, algo no muy común.

Las humanas siempre habían sido dóciles, nunca antes habían despreciado sus encantos como hombre en sí. Resultaba ser siempre muy sencillo para ese demonio jugar con las mujeres, seducirlas, tener sexo con ellas para después alimentarse de sus almas.

Era un círculo vicioso y eso, lo tenía aburrido, hasta que conoció a esa muchacha…

Siempre se preguntó el cómo se sentiría tener "emociones" o "sentimientos" como algunos hombres llaman y poseen.

Paso su mano por la mejilla que tenía un poco dolorida y con rasguño apenas notable…

No pudo creer que haiga conseguido dañarlo aunque sea un poco. Estaba tan concentrado en su propósito de poseerla que no se dio cuenta cuando ella había salido del trance que creyó haberle causado.

Aquel acto de rebeldía a esos "deseos" que se supone debió inducirle, fue lo que más incógnita le causó.

No había mentido esa vez cuando dijo que no la dejaría porque le había llamado la atención, no la dejaría porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo alguien lo había retado de esa manera. Y para sorprenderse aún más resultaba siendo de especie humana.

Esa chica de ojos verdes y de solo 16 años había despertado algo en él. Algo que no sabía que podía sentir.

Ahora la deseaba con verdadera necesidad… ahora si volviera tener de nuevo la oportunidad de recorrer esa blanca piel y verla sin ropaje alguno… no dudaría en aprisionarla, para enseñarle así lo que es ese placer que tanto se rehúsa a sentir.

¿Pero acaso esa clase de pensamientos que tenía hacía ella afectaría el propósito con el que fueron a esa casa?

Se supone que tiene que asesinarla por el acuerdo con aquel viejo y de no hacerlo sería traición, no solo a ese trato, también era a su hermano… ó como debería llamarlo, su señor.

Aun siéndolo, no cambiaba el hecho de que lo odiaba. Así es, él detestaba a su propio hermano por ser lo que es, el dueño y rey del quinto infierno.

Si ese demonio pelirrojo era el amo de la maldad del mundo subterráneo era porque Cruxus, el temible señor de la oscuridad al mando de 9 legiones, o mejor conocido como su padre… lo escogió por ser su primer descendiente.

En cambio él, al ser el segundo no tenía oportunidad más que dirigir solo 3 miserables legiones y ser fiel a las órdenes de su rey.

Si tan solo su "querido hermano" muriera, el podría heredar el trono.

Pero no era idiota, traicionarlo ahora sería condenarse. Sería expulsado del bajo mundo o peor aún, sería destruido.

Solo tenía que esperar el momento adecuado, y todos esos dominios que tanto anhelaba serían suyos. Por ahora no tenía elección más que seguir con ese pequeño capricho de cumplir cierto contrato.

Aunque, la duda lo invadía, lo cual era muy extraño e inquietante, pues era la primera vez en 5 siglos que una humana le resultaba ser…

Atrayente.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Se veía frustrado, con un enojo notable, tenía un enorme descontento por la decisión que yo había tomado: el que Brick nos acompañara al pueblo.

–Ya te lo dije…– dije duramente viéndolo a los ojos –Vendrá con nosotros–

–Y se puede saber ¿por qué? – dijo irritado a mi terquedad

–Porque así lo eh decidido– contraataqué sin darle mucha explicación

–No me conformo con esa respuesta – mencionó cansado y más frustrado

–Disculpen mi intromisión…– se escuchó la voz de Brick entrando al pequeño salón donde Anthony y yo discutíamos – Mi lord, si no es de su agrado el que yo los acompañe en su paseo… –

Esperaba que convenciera al joven Kurth, pero…

–Estoy de acuerdo en eso, ya que lo más recomendable es que comparta tiempo con su futura esposa sin incomodidades–

Desgraciadamente, él era firme en sus decisiones

–Pero Brick…–

–Es lo que sería más recomendable Señorita– me interrumpió serenamente con esa formalidad que tanto me disgustaba para que se refiriera a mi

Anthony no dijo nada más, lo único que su boca articuló fue un "será mejor irnos antes de que se haga más tarde", luego Brick hizo la leve reverencia y se marchó de ahí. No me quedo de otra más que resignarme.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

– ¿Podrías ser tan amable de responderme? –

–Que cosa– fingí no saber de que hablaba

–Por favor, se nota tu disgusto por el que no nos haya acompañado ese sirviente, ¿Acaso es amigo tuyo? –

–Es agradable conmigo– dije sin querer decirle más

–Entonces si es amigo tuyo– él se notaba algo… disgustado –No creo que sea solo un amigo tuyo–

– ¿Qué insinúa? – alegue con inocencia y algo de indignación por la acusación. Aunque en realidad no me importaba nada de lo que Kurth pensara.

–Note como lo observabas, no es una simple amistad– dijo totalmente serio, viéndome acusatoriamente.

–Piense lo que quiera, aunque eso me tiene sin cuidado–

–Bombón, no quieras engañarme, dime, ¿Qué escondes? – desde que nos subimos a la carroza, no había cambiado su faceta de hombre posesivo y celoso.

Posesivo, porque antes de marcharnos me sujeto de mi cintura y me aferró a él cuando Brick nos observaba o cuando se aseguro de que nos estaba viendo.

Y celoso, porque me agradaba estar con Brick o "el sirviente" como él suele llamarlo de manera despreciativa. Él no era tonto, sabía perfectamente que no le quería, pero al parecer, se proponía algo entre manos y eso era enamorarme.

Brick entonces era un impedimento para su plan.

–No escondo nada, no es propio que le tenga desconfianza a su futura esposa– me defendí al instante para que no siguiera interrogándome

–Tampoco es propio que mi futura esposa me guarde secretos– odié que logrará contradecirme, algo en eso tenía razón.

No dije absolutamente nada en el transcurso del camino, solo acerté en voltear a ver la ventanilla de la carroza, tratando de calmarme con los copos que caían. Los siguientes minutos fueron acompañados por un silencio tan tranquilizador para mí, solo se escuchaban los galopes de los caballos que nos conducían hacía el pueblo.

Ahora que recordaba, la última vez que había ido al pueblo, fue la vez, cuando casi presenciaba el asesinato de ese detestable vendedor por tratar de propasarse conmigo y que tuve miedo por ver un gran odio y ansias de sangre en aquellos ojos que tanto adoro. Se habían tornado sin brillo alguno, tan oscuros, tan aterradores en intimidantes.

Mis vagos recuerdos se esfumaron cuando sentí que nos detuvimos, ya habíamos llegado.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ian buscaba entre los archivos del señor Utonio, por alguna extraña razón Bellota no quería seguir buscando ahí, y como es la chica de extraña, no le quiso decir el porqué.

Ella solo le había dicho que no había indagado en la pequeña puerta que se encontraba detrás de una pintura, una pintura que había hecho Burbuja de un puente y un atardecer. Seguramente algo ya no le permitió buscar ahí. El niño creía que tal vez el señor Utonio había vuelto por algo olvidado.

Ahora estaba removiendo la gran pintura con sumo cuidado de la pared, descubriendo así la puerta que le había dicho la oji-verde. La abrió sin problemas, era un experto burlando candados…

Vio para variar más documentos, al parecer eran de las propiedades que la familia Utonio poseía, algunas joyas, dinero, cosas con valor material, pero, algo le llamo la atención.

Era una clase de libro pequeño, una libreta tal vez, al parecer se trataba de un diario del cual no dudo que sería lo que buscaba.

Cerró la puerta con el candado y puso el cuadro en su lugar, como si nadie hubiera siquiera pasado por ahí. Salió de la oficina y cerró la puerta, luego se dirigió a su habitación para leer con calma el contenido de ese polvoriento cuadernillo.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

_**Mayo, 1642**_

_Nunca me imagine que en ese pequeño paseo, me encontrara a la más bella y delicada jovencita que haiga visto en mi vida._

_De hermosos ojos color miel, blanca piel y cabellos negros. Tendría si mucho unos 19 años de vida… aún tan joven e inocente._

_Sin duda era la muchacha más hermosa del pueblo, que su sonrisa y su angelical rostro impactaban a cualquiera._

_Tanta era esa belleza, que cualquier hombre que la viera quedaría cautivado y desearía obtenerla._

_Incluso, yo mismo quisiera tenerla. Pero eso sería imposible._

_Ella jamás haría caso a un hombre mayor, a un hombre viejo, y además pobre. Era tan desgraciada mi vida._

_Ella que era hija de un conde, y yo era ya un viejo demacrado… no tenía caso hacerme ilusiones, si muy pronto moriría por esta enfermedad…_

_Tengo 59 años, mas sin embargo, mi apariencia se ve decrépita por la culpa de la peste._

_Sinceramente, esa jovencita no vería nada a este hombre… mucho menos estando comprometida con un joven de buen estatus y que seguramente ella amaba._

…

Ian había parado de leer de repente cuando unos leves golpes se escucharon en la puerta, escondió el diario debajo de su almohada y se dispuso a abrir.

– ¿Bellota? – Exclamó el chico cuando en frente de él, se encontraba una morena que miraba a todos lados nerviosamente – ¿Qué ocurre? –

–Quería saber si habías encontrado algo…–volteó y entró a la habitación cerrando detrás de ella, que para cuando lo hizo soltó un suspiro aliviado. Un gesto un tanto extraño en ella pero que el niño decidió pasar.

–Oh, si desde luego, encontré… esto– sacó el diario del escondite y se lo mostró a la chica, ella lo tomo con paciencia

– ¿Alguna vez lo habías visto antes? – ella negó con la cabeza, estaba tan concentrada en aquel pequeño libro, viendo atentamente ese emblema

– ¿Esto estaba en la caja fuerte? – Ian asintió –No me es familiar este emblema, no es de la familia–

– ¿A no?, curioso, creí estar muy seguro de que se trataba del emblema familiar–

–No, no lo reconozco, nunca antes lo había visto– aseguro Bellota aun analizando el diario – ¿Ya lo leíste? –

–En eso estaba, fue muy difícil burlar el pequeño e insólito candado que poseía, deduzco que no lo han abierto por mucho tiempo, aproximadamente unos 75 años si mucho–

– ¿Tan viejo es esto? – dijo intrigada y sorprendida a la vez

–Sí, no sé de quien haya sido, solo eh leído la primera fecha– Bellota abrió para buscar entre las viejas y maltratadas hojas –Además es muy difícil leer entre las líneas pues la tinta se ve demasiado borrosa y estoy seguro de que faltan mas hojas–

–Esto es extraño, pero también siento que nos será de mucha utilidad…– dijo la oji-verde al momento de empezar a leer

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ella paseaba por el pavimento de las calles transitadas y llenas de gente, pero no estaba emocionada como siempre lo acostumbraba a estar cuando salía de la mansión.

Bombón caminaba junto a su prometido, viendo a la nada y no prestándole atención a los comercios del lugar, si algo no quería, era volverse a encontrar con ese miserable vendedor. Era ya bastante malo no haber estado con Brick.

– ¿Y ese collar? – preguntó el joven Kurth, observando con recelo aquel dije que colgaba del cuello de la chica.

–Un… obsequio– contestó indecisa sujetando fuertemente la cadena, como si con eso tratara de evadir más preguntas

– ¿Quién te lo dio? – sin embargo eso no sirvió de nada pues el Lord le seguía interrogando

No podía decirle que ese collar se lo había regalado su amante… sería un gran error y muy descarado de su parte.

–Mi hermana… Burbuja, ella me lo dio.– Las mentiras ahora salían como si nada, incluso hasta ella misma se sorprendió por tal destreza que había adquirido hasta hace poco.

– ¿Tu hermana menor… ó cierto lacayo de mirada rojiza? – cierto ultraje se reflejó en aquella pregunta, y eso molestó a Bombón en todos los aspectos

–Este dije me lo ha obsequiado mi hermana, el creerme o no, es decisión suya– aferrada a la mentira antes dicha, lo encaro y momentos después, se dispuso a ir más rápido con la intención de perdérsele entre el gentío. La reacción de la chica lo había dejado atónito, que cuando Anthony regreso del asombro, ya había perdido de vista a Bombón.

–Maldición…– susurró él por lo bajo, empezando a buscarla desesperadamente.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Junio, 1642**_

_La volví a ver, su nombre es Elizabeth. Su voz es tan grácil, y es simplemente encantadora._

_Aunque platicamos solo un momento sentí que la conocía por completo, y esa dulce voz se quedo grabada en mi cabeza… pero simplemente la poca convivencia que tuvimos, no basta para que ella pueda fijarse en mi._

_Me sorprende el hecho que todavía no haiga muerto a causa de la peste, de hecho si eh "sobrevivido" todo este tiempo es gracias a ella._

_A pesar de que solo sea una jovencita, dedica su tiempo libre a cuidar a los enfermos, a los desafortunados que contrajeron la cruel epidemia. Yo soy un ejemplo…_

_La muchachita me ha cuidado como cualquier joven lo haría con su padre…_

_Estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa bella criatura… pero bien podría ser mi hija, o incluso nieta…_

_No tengo familia, soy un pobre diablo en este cruel mundo que siempre ah vivido solo._

_Jamás eh experimentado el amor, pero a quienes dicen que nunca es tarde…_

_Elizabeth, es maravillosa. Estos últimos días ha venido a escondidas de su padre, pues él, no deja que su hija atienda a los infectados por temor a que ella contrajera la enfermedad._

_Cada vez que hablo con ella es como si me sintiera aliviado, que el oírla es mi única cura, que el verla es una razón para seguir con vida…_

_La amo demasiado que haría cualquier cosa por ella…_

_**Julio, 1642**_

_Cada vez me siento débil, que incluso me cuesta trabajo escribir estos párrafos… _

_Muy pronto el suplicio que la vida me ha dado, acabara conmigo. _

_Sin embargo, aun tengo deseos de ver a la chica de la cual me eh enamorado. Pero si viviera, lo cual es inútil, ella no me tomaría en cuenta._

_Su compromiso con aquel sujeto, se llevará a cabo muy pronto. Ella ah estado demasiada ocupada con él, pues, Elizabeth ama a ese joven… y estoy celoso._

_Desesperado, busco la manera de cómo evitar a toda costa aquella boda. _

_Si tan solo fuera joven…_

_Si tan solo tuviera el buen estatus…_

_Si tan solo tuviera su amor…_

…

– ¿Por qué paraste de leer? – pregunto ansioso y acusadoramente el niño castaño.

– Es que ya no hay nada más que leer– contestó Bellota un tanto inquieta

– ¿Qué?, ¡pero si apenas acabábamos de abrir el diario y todavía hay mas hojas en el! –

–Ya no se entiende la caligrafía y lo que sí, está escrito en otro idioma, estamos en desventaja–

– ¡Decirme eso no ayuda en nada! ¡Joder! – soltó con enojo él asombrando a la azabache, no era normal oír decir al niño una mala razón

– ¡Ian! – reprendió Bellota

– ¿¡Qué?, tu siempre las dices y se oyen peor en una chica– se defendió al instante, en cambio ella frunció el ceño pero trato de ignorarlo

– No me refería a eso, es solo que tienes que calmarte, no es bueno desesperarnos en estos momentos –

–Supongo que tienes razón– dijo ya más calmado

–Ahora, lo que tenemos que hacer, es tratar de traducir esto–

– Pero, ¿Cómo? –

–Ahora ese es el problema– terminó de decir la azabache frustrada por la situación

– ¡Lo tengo! – Exclamó de repente Ian llamando la atención de Bellota, se notó también el cambio de humor del muchachito– ¡ya sé quien nos va ayudar! –

– ¡Excelente!, ¿Y quién es? –

–…esto no te va agradar– dijo apenas en un susurro pero que la chica si alcanzo a oír, ella solo puso una cara de duda. – porque sé que no te llevas bien con él, pero es la única manera…–

– ¿Con él? ¿Ian, a quién te refieres? – Tardo un rato en captar a quien se refería el niño en su cara se formo una mueca de desagrado y de horror – ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre que**él** nos va a ayudar! –

– ¡Es la única manera! –

– ¿¡Pero cómo sabes que puede ayudarnos! –

–Porque sabe leer esto. –

– ¿¡Cómo sabes! – dijo frustrada la morena por saber que Ian quería pedirle ayuda a Butch.

–También eh convivido con ellos, ¿ya te olvidaste? Trabajo aquí como lo hacen ellos, como lo hace él, y presiento que sabe leer este tipo de jeroglíficos–

– Lo presientes pero no estás seguro, para ser franca yo no creo que sea muy listo como para descifrarlos, y para completar no pienso dirigirle la palabra–

– ¿Por qué? ¿Ahora qué te hizo? –

–No te contaré. Pero eso no importa, ¿ya te pusiste a pensar que si lo buscamos para que nos ayude, tenga que saber que mi familia está en riesgo de ser asesinada por demonios y que tú eres un cazador de esas criaturas? –

–Confío en él, así que le contaremos, sé que no dirá nada. – dijo muy seguro Ian, pero Bellota en realidad pensaba todo lo contrario.

–Se reirá, pensara que es un invento tuyo–

–Bellota, apóyame en esto– con ojos suplicantes por fin convenció a la chica, por alguna extraña razón, esa vez, ese truco había dado resultado.

–Está bien– finalizó rendida – Pero no quiero estar cerca cuando él este contigo–

–La verdad no sé porque lo odias tanto–

–Un niño como tú jamás lo comprendería–

–Tengo 11 años casi 12 por lo tanto no soy un niño, y como si no supiera que te molesta ser cortejada por Butch, aunque sigo pensando que deberías agradecérselo, tal vez sea el único hombre que sienta atracción por ti…–

–No tengo ánimos de golpearte…–

– Vaya, entonces si te hizo algo muy malo como para que ni siquiera quieras desquitarte conmigo–

–Dejemos este asunto por la paz, ahora lo importante es que lo busques para que nos ayude– Ella estaba cansada, frustrada, nerviosa… miles de emociones sentía en esos instantes que ya ni sabía que era lo que quería.

–Bien espérame aquí, enseguida vuelvo–

– ¿No pensarás traerlo cuando yo esté aquí, verdad? –

–No me importa que conflictos tengan ustedes dos, solo quiero que estés aquí para ayudarme – estaba tan serio que pudo hacer entrar en razón a Bellota, pero la verdad seguía siendo que ella para nada quería ver al joven de ojos verdes. Después de un rato, ella asintió. Y con esto Ian fue a buscar a Butch.

La chica dudaba, desconfiaba tanto de él que presentía que si le decían todo, algo horrible sucedería…

Sinceramente, ella no erraba en los pensamientos que tenía en contra del joven. Pero le hacía más caso a su otra conciencia y a cierto niño castaño.

Si tan solo ella le hubiera hecho caso a su instinto de que algo malo iba a pasar, probablemente hubiera evitado lo que iba a punto de ocurrir…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Boomer se encontraba recogiendo unas cuantas pasturas y dándoles de comer a los caballos del establo cuando sintió que alguien lo observaba, decidió ignorar aquella presencia, pero esta sabía perfectamente que él ya sabía que estaba ahí.

– ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? – Preguntó él cortésmente pero sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía.

–Es… usted muy trabajador, joven Boomer– contestó una voz femenina detrás de sus espaldas que cada vez más se acercaba.

Boomer volteó tranquilamente hacía la muchacha, topándose cara a cara con ella.

Era solo unos cuantos centímetros más baja que él, pero no tanto como lo era la Sta. Burbuja. Tenía el cabello algo corto y rizado de color castaño oscuro casi negro, y unos ojos de igual tonalidad. Aquella chica, era la mucama. Era bonita, y no sobrepasaba de los 20 años de edad.

– ¿Qué se lo ofrece? – volvió a preguntar amablemente

–Nada, solo que me quede maravillada en como levantaba ese montón de pasturas sin ayuda, por lo regular, se necesita la fuerza de tres hombres– dijo esa chica algo admirada –Desde hace un mes trabajas aquí y no me eh presentado adecuadamente, me llamo Gina–

–Un gusto, ¿Eres quien nos llevo a nuestras habitaciones la otra vez cuando recién habíamos llegado, cierto? – Gina asintió con gozo por saber que el chico la recordaba

–Debo decirte que desde que te miré, me causaste intriga– Boomer no cambió su expresión neutral, pero por dentro se inquietó, si aquella mucama descubría sus intenciones antes de tiempo, todo acabaría mal, para ella claro, y un asesinato en esos momentos sería innecesario y contradictorio ahora que cierto niño sabía algo.

–Soy un sencillo sirviente trabajando para el señor Utonio– contestó el rubio excusándose con simpleza pero sin dar a notar la intranquilidad que tenía

–Sí, sencillo a simple vista quizás, pero muy interesante y perdona mi descaro, también encantador– concluyó la chica sentándose cerca de él

–Lo tomaré como un halago entonces– luego de esto acabó de ordenar la pastura, sacudiendo sus dos manos. En cambio aquella joven todavía lo seguía viendo sin perderlo de vista.

Ella había acabado de salvar su vida con aquel comentario. Era claro que no sabía nada.

–Nunca antes lo había visto ni siquiera por el pueblo… ¿Es extranjero o algo así? – preguntó con notoria curiosidad

–Se podría decir que si– respondió al momento que la encaro

–Y… ¿De dónde viene? – siguió interrogando pero esta vez tenía un sonrojo, ya que Boomer estaba muy cerca de su rostro

–De un lugar que muy pocos conocen, y no es algo tan importante que se deba saber – respondió de manera seria, pero sin dejar de ser agradable

–Vaya, es interesante, atractivo y misterioso– contestó ella sin pena alguna, seguido de esto se levantó del lugar pero antes de irse le guiño un ojo al chico –Fue un placer platicar contigo Boomer… ¿Me dejas llamarte por tu nombre? –

–Por supuesto, Gina– esta sonrío satisfactoriamente y salió dejándolo solo. Era común que una humana se sintiera atraída por los encantos que aquel demonio rubio poseía. Pero, hacer caso a esos instintos, resultaría fatal.

–Otra Ingenua…– su mirada se oscureció de repente y su sonrisa era maquiavélica, mostrando a su verdadero ser, el que en realidad se encontraba debajo del disfraz de humano honrado, pero no era nada más que todo lo contrario – Los mortales siempre serán ingenuos. –

_Alguien que trate de acortejar a un demonio o que simplemente no se desista a las tentaciones provocadas… terminará en el averno. Por eso meterse con uno, es lo peor que se pudiera hacer. _

.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola mis amigos de Fanfiction! La continuación que me costó subir…**

**¡Aaaah! ¡Quiero internet estoy harta de ir al cyber…! ¬¬, ahora me la mantengo ahí por culpa de la tarea que me piden de una fastidiosa materia, y no es bonito gastar 12 pesos más impresiones u.u. (¡Estúpida maestra sin vida social que nomás sabe encargar tarea y que al último ni me la revise!) **

**Si la cuestión fuera solo ver videos de música en YouTube u otra cosa más divertida o incluso adictiva (Aquí en este maravilloso sitio de historias por ejemplo)… no me importaría desperdiciar el dinero.**

**Pero ahora soy esclava de la preparatoria… así que no me queda de otra más que aguantarme. **

***Ejem*… bueno dejando de lado eso… **

**¿Les ha gustado el capitulo? **

**Como verán en la última escena, hay un personaje que pienso utilizar y me será de mucha ayuda en la relación de Boomer y Burbuja… (Aunque tenga que hacer que la pobre de Burbuja se ponga celosa por la zorra de Gina y más aun cuando Boomer le hace caso…) **

**Y bueno me estoy dando cuenta que en el cap anterior no conteste a sus reviews… me temo que tampoco podría ahora pero daré agradecimientos a los que me dejaron uno.**

**Gracias a:**

**ScheiBe**

**blossXbrick**

**leidy**

**Angelic-bloody-night**

**Ammy Neko Uchiha**

**Floresilla329**

**empres-of-evill**

**Mimichibi-Diethel**

**OFIXD**

**dickory5**

**Vac3**

**sofy**

**JoyTears**

**Bien, me largo, tengo que hacer la cosa que dejan los profesores la cual llaman tarea… (¡Malditos! TT^TT)**

**~¤~Lady-Of-The-Death~¤~**


	13. XII: Amor Cum Prædam Suam

**DISCLAIMER: Las PPG no son mías, solo las uso para desquitarme del estrés haciendo este fic, el cual es sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Un error…

Un grave y terrible error cometía aquel niño en esos momentos.

Había encontrado a Butch por pura casualidad en uno de los largos corredizos de esa casona, donde el joven pelinegro iba directo hacia la estancia, pero que cambio totalmente de opinión al ver a un muchachito que le suplicaba con la mirada su ayuda y que lo acompañara a su habitación a revisar algo sumamente importante.

Para Ian, la habilidad de Butch le ayudaría mucho en descubrir el secreto que guardaba la familia Utonio.

Sabía perfectamente que el ayudaría, quien sino el…

–Te pido mucha discreción en este asunto, no es algo que le comente a cualquiera– Butch se limito a contestar, pero se daba cuenta que ese niño empezaba en ponerse al corriente del peligro en el que pronto se encontrarían.

Ian quería reunir información; después se encargaría de cómo destruir a los demonios que amenazaban el bienestar de esa familia, aunque este no supiera que esas criaturas ya se encontraban en la mansión.

Recorrieron unos cuantos pasillos más para dar con el cuarto de Ian, para cuando este abrió la puerta se habría alegrado un poco de saber que Bellota aún no se había ido de ahí.

La chica no dijo nada ni hizo nada al ver al joven pelinegro en frente de ella, le había prometido a Ian que lo ayudaría en todo y si eso significaba soportar todas esas cosas que le incomodaban, pues lo haría.

–Te eh pedido ayuda pues estamos en una situación muy difícil de comprender…– Ian rompió el silencio tan tenso que se había formado en aquella pieza, llamando la atención de los dos pelinegros –Verás, necesito que nos ayudes a descifrar un manuscrito algo extraño, ya que de saber que dice ese texto, créeme que nos ahorraríamos muchos problemas–

Butch siguió sin decir palabra, pero parecía estar atento a todo lo que Ian decía.

–Se que te estarás preguntando qué problema tenemos, pues la verdad, es algo, es algo muy…– paro un segundo dudoso a seguir hablando, pero inhalo aire alentándose a continuar, la presencia de aquel muchacho lo ponía inexplicablemente nervioso

–Escucho…– por fin había hablado Butch, e hizo que Bellota tuviera un escalofrió de escuchar su voz tan gruesa y seria, pues jamás lo había visto comportarse de una manera tan sensata.

–Bien, es muy complejo de explicar, pero si te revelamos esto es porque te tenemos confianza– Al decir esto, Bellota bufó de manera sarcástica lo cual hizo que Butch la observara de reojo pero sin cambiar su expresión.

–A lo que vamos, es que necesitamos que nos traduzcas esto– dijo la pelinegra desesperada por tanta vuelta al asunto, mostrando a la vez el diario viejo y gastado. – Si logras descifrarlo, nos ayudaras en acabar con algo muy peligroso que nos amenaza a mí y a mi familia–

–Ese algo son… son demonios–concluyó Ian atento a cada gesto y expresión que mostrará el moreno. Pero este siguió igual.

–Si nos crees o no, no me interesa en lo absoluto, solo traduce esto ¿Quieres? – dijo fríamente Bellota extendiendo el diario al tiempo que él lo tomaba.

Ese diario…

Aquel demonio de tez pálida inspeccionaba aquel pequeño libro. Y fue ahí cuando lo reconoció…

Butch escondió muy bien su asombro y emoción al tener aquel pequeño libro que creyó que su hermano mayor había destruido.

Esa libreta, era sin duda de aquel hombre…

–Y bien…– Interrumpía Ian ansioso de ver si les creería o no pero aquel joven seguía sin contestar, este se dispuso a abrirlo, viendo, analizando y recordando cada renglón escrito con sumo interés.

Cada párrafo, cada línea y cada letra los recorría con la vista y con la yema de sus dedos, así continúo cuando por fin había llegado esos escritos de cuyo significado desconocido. La chica y el niño estaban callados observando con atención todo lo que hacía Butch.

– ¿Qué lengua es? – preguntó demasiado curioso el jovencito castaño ya muy desesperado por tanto silencio por parte del oji-verde.

–Latín… o algo parecido– concluyó el muchacho

– ¿Cómo que algo parecido? – esta vez fue la curiosidad de la chica que se hizo presente

–Algunas palabras son de origen latín, las demás ya se alejan de su semejanza– siguió diciendo tranquilo el moreno.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – siguió con duda Ian que trataba por lo menos comprender lo primero dicho por Butch

–Quiero decir que quien quiera que haya escrito esto, lo hizo a modo de que no pudiera leerse… tal vez por seguridad–

– ¿Estás diciendo que quien escribió _eso _en otra lengua, es porque su_ significado_ es peligroso y por tanto no quiere que sea leído? – dijo Bellota queriendo comprender la situación

–Probablemente–

–Eso es algo estúpido, no lo comprendo, ¿entonces si no quería que leyéramos esos escritos… para que los escribió? – decía Bellota frustrada de aquel asunto

–Eso no lo sabemos, pero para todo hay motivos– concluyo Butch dando la espalda alejándose de ahí con el libro

– ¿Adónde vas? – interrogó de forma acusadora la pelinegra

– ¿Qué otra cosa haría, sino es sacar la traducción de lo que los tiene tan intrigados?– se defendió al instante mirando de reojo a la chica por última vez antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Me encontraba ya muy cansada de correr. Al fin lo había perdido de vista. Estaba tan enojada con él, que lo único que hice para desquitarme fue perdérmele.

Me detuve y me senté en la banca más cercana para descansar un poco. Hacía mucho que no corría de ese modo y mucho menos entre tanta gente.

Si mi padre supiera de esta rabieta infantil de mi parte, seguramente estuviera enojado y decepcionado de mí.

Sin embargo, ya no me preocupaba que cosas pensara de mí. Desde la muerte de mi madre, ha hecho que cargue con responsabilidades que un niño de 9 años no comprendería, pero aún teniendo yo esa edad, no le importo y me dejo los problemas a mí.

No era una responsabilidad enorme el cuidar a mis hermanas. Pero era como si yo sustituyera a mi mamá.

Totalmente imposible. El amor de una mamá no lo puede sustituir una niña de solo 9 años. Pero era algo que mi padre no entendía.

Así que sin negarme, decidí cargar con ese peso.

Por fortuna siempre supe lidiar con los problemas y siempre pude hacer que mis hermanas salieran adelante. Todo eso era gracias a mi dedicación y al apoyo que recibía del Sr. Edmond.

El Sr. Edmond…

Hace más de un mes fue asesinado y no se supo quien fue el causante de ello. Todo ahora es tan intrigante. Me siento tan confundida el solo pensar en eso.

¿Por qué lo habrán matado? ¿Quiénes habrán sido?

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, esta era la primera vez que me detenía a pensarlo. Jamás había dedicado el tiempo para reflexionar sobre ese trágico suceso, ya que últimamente eh tenido distracciones.

Si pude afrontar esa cruel perdida fue gracias a Brick y no a mi prometido…

Que por cierto aquel hombre, ¿Me seguirá buscando? Si lo hace o no, no me importa, me siento mejor sin su compañía.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

–Maldición–

Era lo único que podía articular su boca en esos instantes, desesperado y cansado de seguirla sin saber qué camino tomar.

Se había enfadado, escapado y perdido como una niña pequeña y malcriada.

Y vaya que su "adorada" y futura mujer había hecho un berrinche, el cual le traería problemas si no la encontraba y pronto.

Él también estaba enfadado con ella pero aún más con aquel sujeto, pues gracias a ese nuevo trabajador de la mansión Utonio, el joven lord tenía que soportar las dificultades que ahora se le presentaban, y una de esas dificultades era que Bombón sinceramente no estaba interesada en él y eso era debido a _Brick_.

Le causaba repugnancia en tan solo pensar en ese nombre.

Pero pronto encontraría el modo en deshacerse de ese plebeyo que solo interfería en sus planes…

.

.

.

.

* * *

Se sentía extraño… demasiado.

No supo cómo es que se contuvo todo ese tiempo estando tan cerca de ella. Tenía tantas ganas de aprisionarla, de probar y sentir cada rincón de esa blanca piel.

Y esos pensamientos hacía ella, lo tenían demasiado aturdido y confundido.

El diario que ahora tenía en sus manos era mucho más importante que esos… ¿sentimientos?, sean lo que sean, inútiles para el propósito con el que se encontraban en esa casa.

Esa libreta malgastada y con esas hojas de un color tan peculiar, entre amarillentas y cafesosas probando la antigüedad de esta, era la pura evidencia de los hechos del pasado, que de esos hechos significaría la verdad al descubierto y probablemente su propia destrucción.

¿Quién iba a imaginarse que todos esos años ese libro aún se encontrara en esa casa?

Todavía recordaba aquella ocasión en la que ese viejo demacrado los había invocado…

_El temor en los ojos de ese hombre era tan evidente, incluso sus manos aún temblaban y su corazón latía aceleradamente. Era natural, una reacción épica y normal, al ver por primera vez en su humana vida a esos tres y perfectos seres en frente de él._

_Aquellas tres figuras que yacían de pie justo delante de aquel viejo hombre no decían nada para romper aquel silencio tan espectral que se había formado en toda la habitación._

– _¿Q-qué van a…?– Las palabras se atoraban en la garganta del viejo, no podía ni hablar, ni mucho menos moverse o correr lejos de esas poderosas y peligrosas presencias, solo permanecía inmóvil e indefenso como un animal acorralado esperando su muerte segura, pero, se veía que esas no eran las intenciones de esas criaturas, ya lo hubieran matado si estas quisieran _

– _¿Qué van a hacerme? –Habló por fin claro pero débilmente el hombre atemorizado_

_El primero rió macabramente, el segundo lo acompaño con una sonrisa escalofriante, provocando que el hombre tuviera un horrible escalofrió, y el tercero, solo le miraba con esos orbes rojos, tan sanguinarios, tan intimidantes…_

–_Tú nos has invocado– respondió con simpleza la primera presencia_

–_Hemos de cumplir…– el segundo paro un segundo y sonrió sarcásticamente para después continuar – tu anhelo– _

– _¿M-mi anhelo? – dijo temeroso el hombre_

–_La razón por la cual estamos aquí– contestó el último con esa voz grave y potente que poseía _

_El hombre todavía no razonaba, pensaba que esto se trataba de un sueño, un mal sueño, pero era tonto pensar en eso ahora, justo en frente de sus ojos estaban aquellas criaturas…_

_Los observó detalladamente a cada uno…_

_Su forma era parecida a la de un ser humano, sin embargo, era obvio que no se trataban de tres simples muchachos._

– _¿piensas decirnos tu… ambición? – exclamó de manera cruel y sarcástica el ser de tez pálida_

–_Y-yo… u-ustedes, ¿¡q-que rayos son? – _

–_Danos a conocer lo que tanto deseas en este mundo–ordenó el de mirada carmesí ignorando lo preguntado_

– _¡¿Entonces, todo esto era cierto, Es cierto que ustedes cumplirán lo que tanto deseo? – el viejo había recobrado un poco su razonamiento, la razón por la cual esos demonios se encontraban ahí, era por el simple hecho que él los había invocado, para que realizaran lo que tanto quería…_

_El hombre se puso de pie y agarro fuerzas para hablar_

–_Quisiera poseer un cuerpo más joven, tener riquezas, y el amor de ella–_

–_Juventud…–__dijo el demonio rubio_

–_Riquezas…– continúo diciendo el otro demonio_

–_Y amor…– dijo al último el demonio pelirrojo._

–_Exacto, yo quiero todo eso para tenerla a… ella–_

–_Todo tiene su precio…– _

–_Les pagaré con mi alma si es necesario, no importa si con esto estaré condenado por toda la eternidad– exclamó decidido el viejo, tanto era su deseo de estar con ella que no le importaba en absoluto nada_

–_Tu alma no nos interesa, nos es insignificante– exclamó indiferente el más joven de los tres_

–_E-entonces, ¿qué puedo ofrecerles? – estaba tan desesperado que no se daba cuenta de sus palabras_

–_Podrías pagarnos con todas las almas de tus futuros descendientes, con todos aquellos que lleven tu sangre y nuevo apellido–_

–…_Sin embargo, podremos negociar contigo–_

–… _¿Qué quieren? – dijo con intriga el viejo _

–_Tres. –_

– _¿Tres? – dijo aun mas intrigado_

–_Solo tres almas… de las primeras tres sucesoras mujeres– concluyó el demonio pelirrojo_

_Ese humano no lo pensó ni un segundo, pues acabo aceptando esa oferta aún sabiendo que por ese pacto podría ya no tener acceso al cielo… _

_Ya que sin vender su alma al mismo demonio, aun así acabaría en el infierno._

_¿No tendría corazón para preocuparse de sus propias descendientes, de su propia familia? _

_¿Era tanta su ambición el tener el amor de ella? ¿De Elizabeth?_

Ese sujeto que cambio de identidad, que cambio totalmente su vida, acabo pagando con sus bisnietas, por tener a una mujer que le era inalcanzable.

Los mortales podían hacer locuras por amor, por ese sentimiento más bello y puro, pero también duro y cruel. Por esa emoción que los conduce a su misma perdición, a su propio martirio. El hombre era tan estúpido por dejarse llevar por esa sensación, por hacer que algo que proviene de su propio pensar y que termine destruyéndolos.

Era por esa razón que monstruos como ellos no podían sentir, no lo necesitaban, ellos no podían amar…

¿Para qué amar si su naturaleza demoniaca no les permitía hacerlo?

¿Para qué tener emociones puras y verdaderas, cuando ellos eran todo lo contrario a eso?

¿Para qué dejarse destruir por tus propios sentimientos?

¿Para qué amar?

Por eso los humanos eran débiles, y tenía ambiciones sin sentido. Aquellos demonios no comprendían a los hombres y no necesitaban hacerlo.

Ellos no necesitaban sentir, no había quien lograra cautivarlos, no había nadie.

¿Enserio no había nadie?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Su curiosidad le había llevado a su enorme desilusión y tristeza al ver a el chico conversando con la ama de llaves…

De no haber sido porque escucho voces en el granero, seguramente todo hubiera seguido como si nada. Pero los había oído, había visto como esa chica coqueteaba con él, y como él, parecía alagado con eso.

Estaba celosa.

Tenía un rencor con esa mujer, con esa sirvienta de nombre Gina. Pero no podía hacer nada porque se sentía menos al lado de ella.

Ya que Gina era hermosa, mayor y por consecuente más madura, de bonito cabello y linda cara, pero también… de dotes bien proporcionados.

Burbuja sentía que no podía competir con eso.

Y por esa decepción acabo en una banca del jardín sintiéndose poca cosa mientras miraba los rosales ya marchitos.

–Cogerás un fuerte resfrió, entra a la casa– se oyó decir una voz a espaldas de ella

–No quiero, gracias– contestó cortantemente, pues se trataba de nadie más que el causante de su despecho.

Boomer se quedó sin decir otra cosa y solo se fue de ahí silenciosamente, para cuando Burbuja se había dado cuenta de que él ya no se encontraba, se sintió aún mas dolida, pues significaba que ni siquiera le había importado el porqué de su contestación fría y seca.

Empezaba a tener frío, pero no quiso entrar, se dio cuenta de que lo hacía solo para llevarle la contraria a él.

Empezaba a tiritar por la leve pero helada brisa que topaba con sus brazos descubiertos. Se odio ahora a ella por haber sido orgullosa en esos instantes en que él había aparecido. No pudo otra cosa más que abrasarse a sí misma.

Pero sin que ella se diera cuenta, sintió de repente que algo cálido y caliente se posaba en sus hombros, y que a su vez alguien la sujetaba de estos y la juntaba hacía él. Se trataba de una manta, la cual le había traído Boomer.

Ella estaba sonrojada pero aún sentía algo de enojo, no sabía si era a causa de él o a ella por permitir que este le abrazara de esa manera.

–No es necesario que estés aquí conmigo, ya has traído una frazada puedes irte– siguió cortante la chica de ojos azules, pero el muchacho simplemente ignoro eso. Ella al darse cuenta que este no le estaba haciendo caso, refunfuño fastidiada y se quiso desapartar bruscamente de él, pero Boomer no se lo permitió, ya que la volvió a sujetar firmemente de los hombros pero sin lastimarla.

La joven de cabellos rubios solo lo veía fijamente a los ojos, de forma desafiante pero con dificultad, pues no quería quedar cohibida por los orbes azules de aquel sujeto.

–No lo hagas…– dijo en un susurro audible para ella, a lo que Burbuja quedo confundida

– ¿Qué? –

–No intentes retarme– continuó diciéndole a los ojos

Burbuja, no supo qué hacer y acabo bajando la cabeza ocultando con el mechón de su frente parte de su cara.

–Vete, déjame sola– ordenó ella con la voz quebrada

Boomer en cambio, solo la junto más, abrazándola con más fuerza. Aunque ella intentara alejarlo con sus manos que estaban situadas en el pecho de él, no podía, era más fuerte que ella.

En un movimiento hizo que Burbuja lo encarara nuevamente, con la intención de ver esos pequeños y delicados labios que la chica poseía y que, no pudo contenerse de rozarlos débilmente con la yema de su dedo pulgar.

Burbuja sospechando de lo que Boomer quería hacer, quiso desesperadamente irse de ahí. Pero por dentro bien sabía que no deseaba hacerlo.

Él sujetándola por el mentón con cuidado y delicadeza se acerco quedando a escaso centímetros del rostro de Burbuja, quien tenía sus mejillas teñidas de color rojizo.

Y fue ahí cuando se apoderó de sus labios sin avisar…

Al fin le había besado, y eso era algo único para ella, pues hacía que se sintiera extraña pero demasiado feliz. Una enorme calma se hizo presente en su interior, era lo único que necesitaba, solo pedía eso.

Su enojo, sus celos, su confusión, todos fueron cesando, porque él… la estaba besando.

Sin saber que hacer abrió su boca levemente con timidez, a lo que el joven aprovecho para así adentrar su lengua y explorar aquello que nadie jamás había recorrido. Burbuja no sabía lo que tenía que hacer a esa intromisión, pero se relajo más cuando la mano de Boomer que no estaba sujetándole la barbilla, acariciaba con ternura su espalda, alentándola a responderle con movimientos primerizos y torpes.

Él paro suavemente el beso y Burbuja abría lentamente los ojos cuando este lo hizo.

No sabía que decir, no sabía qué hacer después, solo quedo en silencio por unos segundos mirando con atención cada rasgo de la cara de él.

Su mirada azul y penetrante, su boca, la cual había acabado de probar hace instantes, sus mechones rubios y rebeldes que cubrían parte de su cara. Todo él era perfecto y estaba tan atrapada en ello hasta que Boomer hablo y la saco de su ensoñación.

–Burbuja…– pronunció en un susurro en el oído de la susodicha, y esta solo se concentró en el tono de voz con la que la había nombrado, algo tan grave y a la vez reconfortante.

–Boomer, ¿Lo sabes verdad, sobre lo que yo siento? –

– Si – dijo firme, a lo que ella solo lo abrazo mas y el también correspondió al abrazo de igual manera.

– ¿Y… tú? – preguntó temerosa pero ansiosa de saberlo

–Sabes bien, – decía mientras le miraba al rostro, mostrándole una faceta tan sincera… tan convincente – que tú eres la única a quien yo quiero, a quien yo amo. –

Y con eso ella se quedo satisfecha y grata en aquel fuerte y cómodo pecho.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Un copo de nieve caía sobre la punta de su nariz en esos momentos. Aún se encontraba sentada en aquella banca del pueblo.

Ya no pensando, sino, solo observaba la gente que caminaba por las calles.

No sabía cuánto llevaba ahí, pero tal vez ó probablemente, debió regresar con el lord hace rato a su casa.

–Que fastidio, tendré que buscarlo– habló para sí misma, poniéndose de pie con la intención de ir con Anthony, solo por el hecho de que quería regresar a su hogar.

Pero este se le había adelantado, por fin la había encontrado y estaban frente a frente, Bombón observándolo con indiferencia y él con el ceño fruncido.

–Vámonos– ordenó secamente Anthony y Bombón lo siguió, se había alegrado de que no le hiciera tantas preguntas o por lo menos que este no hiciera escándalo por su comportamiento, a menos que esperaría hasta que llegaran a casa.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Caminaba directamente a su habitación, con paso veloz por aquel ancho e inmenso pasillo, cuando sintió que alguien la sujetaba de su cintura y la jalaban a un rincón, donde nadie pudiera molestarlos.

– ¡Brick! – exclamó la pelirroja con sorpresa al verse aprisionada en la pared por los fuertes brazos del joven. Acto seguido, él se dedicó a depositar pequeños pero fogosos besos en el fino cuello de la chica, provocando que esta se dejara llevar, cerrando así sus ojos y lanzando leves suspiros.

Brick que de un momento la tenía sujetada por la cintura, bajaba poco a poco sus manos, frotando los muslos de ella, subiendo el vestido lo suficiente como para poder levantarla y cargarla con más libertad para que la muchacha enredase con sus piernas la cintura de él.

–Brick…– lanzó un suspiro débil pero audible para él –Brick, nos… nos pueden descubrir–

Dijo con dificultad, pero que este la calló con un apasionado beso en los labios, causando que ella se olvidara de su cordura por un buen momento.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

No le había dado ni tiempo para que hablara, se había bajado de la carroza casi corriendo para irse directamente a encerrarse probablemente a su habitación o a su despacho personal, o seguramente para verse con aquel lacayo…

La última opción resultaba ser probable.

No soportaba la situación. Debía de deshacerse lo más pronto de aquel sujeto, o sino todo su esfuerzo por tratar de tener la atención de Bombón Utonio sería en vano. Lo cual ya empezaba a dudar, ella jamás querrá algo con él.

Pero no tenía de otra más que casarse, y de eso tenía ventaja.

Aún así ese maldito criado le era insoportable, no dudaría en hacer cualquier cosa para alejarlo de Bombón, incluso si eso significaba asesinarlo…

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

–Sera mejor, que baje antes de que sospeche más y le diga algo a mi padre–

–Sería lo más adecuado, además tienes que ponerte presentable para la noche de hoy–

– ¿Presentable? –

–Tu padre ha estado organizando una cena, algo muy importante para él–

–Es extraño que no me haya avisado, y creo que ni a mis hermanas, ellas me hubieran dicho algo…–

–Todo fue repentino, quiere comunicar algo urgente–

– ¿Sabes qué es? –

–No, pero hoy en la noche se sabrá que noticia es la que quiere dar. –

–Está bien– lo miro, y le sonrió tiernamente para darle un beso ligero en los labios que el correspondió. Luego, se apartó de él para irse a su habitación a arreglarse, por la cena que le había provocado algo de intriga y un mal presentimiento.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ya estaba desesperado, tan irritado que no sabría cuanto más podía contenerse. Debía controlarse, mantener esas intenciones ocultas.

¡Pero le resultaba difícil!

Era tan complicado y eso le parecía absurdo.

Nunca le había pasado algo así, o por lo menos algo parecido.

Sentía tantas ganas de acabar con todo eso de una vez. Así el podría estar mucho mejor.

Pero… tenía órdenes que seguir.

Jamás imagino que llegara al punto de que pensara como su hermano pelinegro. Tan impulsivamente y deseoso.

No podía aguantar estando al lado de esa jovencita. Aquella niña lo estaba confundiendo y no quería que lo trastornaran de ese modo, mucho menos una simple e indefensa humana.

Burbuja, ahora se convertía en más que su presa… se convertiría en su motivo de caos.

El demonio oji-azul, frustrado y exasperado mordía con fuerza hasta sangrar su dedo anular. Todo era la culpa de esa humana, por su maldita inocencia…

Comenzaba a cautivarlo… si, a él, a un demonio como él.

Ahora lo había comprobado, cuando la tenía entre sus brazos, cuando juntó sus labios con los de ella, cuando vio ese rostro sonrojado…

Y su ingenuidad. Su tan infantil comportamiento por que se había celado de la ama de llaves.

Burbuja Utonio…

¿Acaso será un problema para el demonio más inexpresivo y sicótico al torturar?

Se sentía cada vez más cohibido por aquella chiquilla… y lo que dijo, las frases que debieron de resultarle vacías, la palabras; _"A quien yo amo"_

¿Resultaron siendo verdaderas?...

¡¿Qué era lo que le sucedía, que era eso que sentía?

…¿Sentir?

¿Él podía... sentir?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**(Tono burlesco) Órale… ¡Boomer se esta enamorando, Boomer se esta enamorando! XD**

**Bueno, primero que nada…**

**Una disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, pero me era imposible y esta vez no era la prepa…**

**No subía porque al cargador de mi laptop se le ocurrió descomponerse #¬¬, y con laptop descargada no se podía escribir… Intente escribir en otros lugares, pero me resultaba incomodo, me malacostumbre a solo estar en mi laptop XD. Afortunadamente conseguí el cargador (el cual fue difícil conseguirlo ya que la marca de la laptop no es muy comerciable ¬¬)**

**¡Pero ya paso todo!**

**¿En fin que les pareció el capitulo? Como ahora verán, Aquel viejo demacrado y dueño del diario, viene siendo el bisabuelo que hizo el pacto con los tres hermanos a causa de una mujer que él amaba, y así termino pagando con las chicas… (¬¬ puf que desgraciado nunca se piensa en las generaciones futuras… XD)**

**Y bueno tengo prisa pero ¡nos veremos muy pronto! ¡Esta vez sí lo aseguro! (Vacaciones jejejeje) Bien y unas gracias a los que dejan review y siguen poniendo al fic y autora a favoritos! (OwO)**

**Y también espero no haber perdido a lectores por mi ausencia u.u, Si es así… me dará una depresión tan fuerte que me llevará al suicidio provocando la descontinuación del fic… PUF! jaja naaa claro q no!... solo si me pondría triste :/, pero aun así seguiría actualizando porque ¡nunca dejaré este proyecto sin terminar! XD**

**Se despide **

**Lady Of The Death**


	14. XIII: In Shot, Incipit Odium

**DISCLAIMER: No soy dueña de Las chicas Superpoderosas, solo que sus personajes me parecieron adecuados para la trama de mi historia y aparte porque me encanta esta caricatura. Por suerte no cobro por leer XD**

* * *

Nada podría ser más intrigante que una cena imprevista como la que se estaba preparando aquella noche. El Sr. Utonio, casi nunca hacía esa clase de reuniones, mucho menos si se tratase de una reunión familiar.

Pero, al parecer se trataba sobre algo irrelevante, no lo suficiente como para hacer un festín e invitar a la realeza o a ciertos duques de importancia en aquella región, pero tampoco se podría tratar de algo tan trivial.

Era solo una simple, pero elegante cena.

No una fiesta o un baile a los cuales las tres hermanas estaban acostumbradas a ir, aunque, ellas prefirieran no asistir a esos colosales eventos.

Bellota estaba aliviada de que no fuera un baile. Ella detestaba ir a esa clase de celebraciones, ya que usar un corsé demasiado ajustado– cabe decir, una de las peores torturas que se le podía dar a esa chica– y un vestido de diseñador, eran demasiado para su gusto.

Por otra parte, Bombón parecía estar más al pendiente sobre lo que su padre tenía que decir, ya que últimamente todo lo que él ha dicho, ha perjudicado a la muchacha.

Tal vez esta noche no sería la excepción.

La pelirroja en veces podía ser muy intuitiva con las decisiones que tomaba su padre, ya sean buenas o malas. Y odiaba que la mayoría fuera de la segunda opción.

Para Burbuja, la noticia del baile no le extraño demasiado, tal vez porque había escuchado a su padre hablar con el prometido de su hermana.

Pero no por eso iba a estar tranquila.

Ella con lo que había oído, le bastó para decir que esa velada iba acabar muy mal para su hermana mayor, y conveniente para el lord Anthony.

Tenía unas inmensas ganas de ir corriendo hacía Bombón y decirle lo que le esperaba en esa cena. Pero se contuvo, podría haber malentendido todo y quizás no se trataba de nada terrible…

¿Pero acaso no era más que claro lo que había odio en el despacho de su padre?

Ahora si se empezaba a preocupar, sería demasiado optimista, o mejor dicho demasiado ilusa, como para decir que todo iba a salir bien.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Se escucho un golpe apenas audible llamando a su puerta. Espero unos segundos para contestar y así dar paso a Ian quien estaba notoriamente impaciente.

Él le invitó a adentrarse a esa habitación oscura, donde solo la tenue luz de una vela alumbraba esa penumbra.

El niño se acercó al escritorio, exactamente donde se encontraba la vela, y está, iluminaba al diario que hace unos momentos le dio a Butch.

– ¿Has podido encontrar algo? – preguntó con la esperanza de que la respuesta fuera un sí

–Aún no, pero sigo investigando. – Contestó el moreno derrumbando las esperanzas del pequeño castaño. Ian permaneció callado los siguientes segundos, y se sentó en la esquina de la cama de ese cuarto, observando fijamente como Butch estaba tan centrado en la lectura de ese diario.

Latín, y otro idioma de dudoso origen, eso era lo que el pelinegro les había dicho. Aun tenía la duda de quién era ese hombre quien habría escrito ese libro…

El ambiente era tan silencioso, que solo se escuchaba la pluma con tinta restregarse al papel. El joven moreno escribía y escribía cosas que Ian no entendía.

*probablemente, escribía diversas opciones del significado de una palabra* pensó, para después comprobar que era exactamente eso lo que Butch hacía.

Estaba aburrido, tanta seriedad en el asunto le parecía algo abrumador. Pero el hecho de que estuviera así, no significaba que no le importaba la vida de sus amigas, al contrario, estaba tan preocupado que podría decirse que estuviera actuando de forma madura, algo muy extraño en ese muchachito.

Pero en esos instantes tanta intriga lo estaba volviendo loco, él solía ser muy inquieto y un experto en sacar de quicio a la gente, especialmente a Bellota, de hecho a ella era a la única quien molestaba…

Al parecer era divertido hacer enfadar a la oji-verde, porque no solo él la hacía salirse de sus casillas, sino también, cierto joven que tenía en frente…

*¿Será un mal momento para preguntarle que fue lo que le hizo a Bellota la última vez que la vio?*

Su curiosidad ganó, estaba dispuesto a tan siquiera averiguar algo ese día…

Se aclaró la garganta, llamando solo un poco la atención del moreno, pues este, le vio de reojo, aunque le ponía más atención a sus escritos.

–Esteee…– pronunció Ian alargando la última letra de su llamado

– ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó el oji-verde ahora poniéndole más atención a el niño.

–Pues, sé que no es un buen momento, pero…–Ian solo juntaba levemente sus dos dedos índices entre sí, sin saber cómo formular la pregunta –tengo cierta duda sobre el comportamiento de Bellota y pues…–

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta, llamaron a la habitación, haciendo que Butch guardara todo rápidamente.

–Joven Butch se le necesita en los preparativos para la cena– indico una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta

–Ah de ser Gina– dijo Ian poniéndose de pie, el también debía de ayudar en lo que se necesitaba para esa ocasión.

–Por supuesto, en unos momentos estaré ahí– indicó ahora el moreno levantándose de su lugar seguido por Ian.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**(N/A: Perdón por interrumpir la lectura pero quiero aclarar que a continuación utilizo cambios. Cada vez que vean un ".,.,.,.,.,.,.,.," quiere decir que cambio de narrador, y el orden es el siguiente; Bombón, Burbuja, Bellota y hasta al último hay uno mío, solo para que no haya confusiones si es que las hay, ¡bien nos leemos al final del capítulo! ) **

Todo estaba listo, mi padre ya nos esperaba a mí y a mis hermanas en el gran comedor.

Hacía tiempo que no convivíamos de este modo, no dudo que Bellota o Burbuja pensaran lo mismo.

Entré, y enseguida la vista de Anthony se posó en mí. Probablemente aun siguiera enfadado conmigo por lo ocurrido esa tarde.

Pero no se veía molesto, ni siquiera una mínima señal de que lo hubiera estado, al contrario, se veía sereno y tan tranquilo…

Eso hace que tenga un mal presentimiento.

.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Ya todos estábamos en la mesa. Yo estaba sentada en seguida de mi hermana Bellota, Bombón estaba en frente de mí, seguida de su prometido.

Mi padre lucía tranquilo, y eso, inexplicablemente me hacía sentir incomoda…

Desde mi lugar podía observar todo, la duda que reflejaba Bombón en su rostro, y Bellota que no dejaba de mirar para todos lados.

El comportamiento de Bellota me extraño, jamás la había visto tan nerviosa, porque eso era lo que ella sentía, nervios.

Todo estaba inquietante y lo único que quería era que todo esto acabara lo más pronto posible.

.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Ya había empezado la cena, habían preparado cordero, podía ser también… ¿pollo, tal vez?, si mi olfato no me engañaba era pollo con la salsa especial que le ponía la cocinera.

Todo se veía delicioso pero no despertaba apetito en mí. Tal vez eran los nervios.

En esos momentos en lo único que podía pensar era en esa sensación de sentirte observada por alguien…

Intentaba mirar disimuladamente para ver de quien se trataba, pero creo que no era lo demasiado perspicaz puesto que Burbuja me miraba con duda. Mi hermana Bombón también me miraba con preocupación.

De repente volteé y fue ahí cuando quise que la cena se acabara pronto. Había encontrado el motivo de mi nerviosismo.

.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

El transcurso de la comida fue tranquilo, podría hasta decirse que disfruté del cordero. Observé a mi padre y este daba pequeños sorbos de vino mientras mecía la copa. Ese aire misterioso que envolvía al ambiente le dio un toque sombrío al asunto.

Fue cuando él termino de beber ese líquido de un color rojizo muy oscuro, decidió hablar.

–He hecho esto, a causa de que quiero darles un aviso muy importante– dijo quitándose la servilleta de su pecho, poniendo sus codos sobre la mesa. –Como sabemos, por años se ha mantenido el alto estatus que la familia posee…–

Mi hermana rubia miraba fijamente a mi padre pero se veía pensativa, y mi hermana la morena tenía la mirada escondida, se veía incomoda que hasta me sorprendí un poco por el sonrojo que esta poseía en su rostro.

Observé de reojo a Anthony, quien se encontraba en seguida de mí, y note que él me miraba con un semblante tan serio que unos escalofríos me recorrieron la espalda, esto iba a acabar mal.

.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Mi padre seguía hablando sobre lo importante que era mantener nuestra posición social al margen y que métodos eran beneficiosos para seguir así…

No comprendía, o más bien no quería comprender. Todo eso me era pesado, Bellota en otras circunstancias ya estaría bostezando o sino dormida sobre su lugar y Bombón trataría de seguir escuchándolo aunque por dentro yo se que pensaba que eso era tan aburrido.

Sin embargo ahora era distinto, Bombón solo tenía la vista perdida en mi padre y sé que esta no lo escuchaba, y mi otra hermana seguía con la cabeza baja. Yo por mi parte trataba entretenerme con algo, ya me había aburrido de juguetear con mis manos o con el tenedor sobre lo que quedaba de mi puré de papa.

Desde mi lugar podía observar la entrada a la cocina, donde se encontraba Ian, Boomer y su hermano el moreno. No fue hasta que mi faceta de aburrimiento cambiara para una de sorpresa y asombro, cuando vi a Gina aparecer y se acercaba a Boomer para decirle algo al oído, provocando que él le sonriera.

.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

¡Ya no lo soportaba más!

Alcé la vista y vi como es que Butch me seguía observando desde la entrada de la cocina.

En sus ojos se podía leer lujuria. Lo fulminé con la mirada y este me sonrió de manera altanera mientras se alejaba de ahí con el mocoso de Ian, dejando solo a su hermano rubio y la ama de llaves.

Agradecí que mi padre no me hubiera visto, él seguía con un discurso que antes me debió haber parecido frustrante y así poder quedarme dormida.

Ahora era distinto pues tenía toda mi atención a ese maldito…

Me enojé conmigo misma. ¿Cómo era posible que permitiera todo eso? Fácil podía decirles a mis hermanas y así dar fin a ese asunto… Pero algo muy dentro de mí, me decía que me gustaba ese muchacho, que me gustaba como me miraba y como me hacía sentir especial cuando me besaba con desesperación y…

Sacudí mi cabeza violentamente por aquellos insanos pensamientos

.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

–…Precisamente como queremos seguir con nuestro estilo de vida, y claro está, mejorarla aún más, lo mejor es ponernos en acuerdo con el matrimonio como es en este caso…–

Sabía que mi padre hablaba sobre mi compromiso con el Lord, pero no le presté mucha atención cuando mi hermana Bellota sacudió su cabeza, como si algo perverso o impuro hubiera pasado por su mente.

Y la expresión de Burbuja estaba en un estado de impresión total, veía como su ceño se fruncía al ver a dirección de la entrada de la cocina. No sabía qué era lo que miraba, pues yo no alcanzaba a distinguir

Sinceramente estaban actuando de una forma extraña, y no sabía que les ocurría pues ya no hablábamos como antes.

.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

¡Esa zorra!

Esa maldita zorra le estaba hablando a Boomer, le estaba coqueteando, y él…

¡Él no hacía nada! ¡Tenía unas ganas de levantarme de la mesa ir hacía donde estaban y golpear a esa mujerzuela!

Analizaba cada movimiento que ESA hacía. Como se le acercaba, como le susurraba provocativamente al oído y él le sonreía coquetamente.

Juro que cuando esta cena termine…

¿Espera? ¿Q-qué le hace?

Esta muy cerca de su rostro y tiene la intención de besarlo…

No, no ella no sería capaz…

¡Boomer haz algo aléjala, antes de que ella…!

…

¡MALDITA HIJA DE…!

.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Tal vez… me gustaba.

¿Por qué negarlo? Qué más daba ahora.

Acabando esta cena iría con él y le explicaría lo que sentía, que él había despertado un sentimiento en mí.

Si, estaba decidido. Yo Bellota Utonio le confesaría a Butch cuanto lo empezaba a querer.

…

De repente Burbuja se levantó de golpe de su silla, llamando no solo mí atención sino también la de mi otra hermana, Anthony y mi padre…

Al vernos se volvió a sentar y exclamo un "lo siento" para después quedarse callada pero con los puños cerrados en sus piernas.

Creo que lo mejor sería que después de la cena hablara primero con mi hermana menor…

.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

–Y a todo eso padre… ¿Qué es lo que quiere decirnos? –Bombón había ido al grano, ya no quería que su padre le diera tantas vueltas al asunto.

–Es importante tu compromiso con el Lord querida hija– contestó el viéndola a los ojos.

Burbuja y Bellota habían dejado de pensar en sus problemas para ahora si escuchar atentamente a su padre.

–Lo sé– contestó Bombón, pero por dentro contradecía todo lo que salía de su boca en aquellos instantes, estaba más que indispuesta a darle importancia a su compromiso.

–Por lo tanto, tu matrimonio nos ayudara a reconocer nuestra clase social– La pelirroja se le figuró que a su padre solo le importaba su nivel económico, y parte de eso era verdad

–Así que he acordado con el joven Anthony, adelantar tu boda–

La chica se mostró impactada por esa decisión. Al igual que las otras dos que abrieron sus ojos asombradas.

–Entre más pronto contraigamos nupcias mejor, no queremos contratiempos– dijo Anthony mirando a Bombón, ella no lo veía, su mirada estaba escondida por los mechones de cabello que caían de su frente.

Contratiempos, palabra que usaba para referirse a la intromisión de Brick en la vida de Bombón.

–Pero la boda estaba planeada para finales de primavera– susurró Bombón por lo bajo para que solo Anthony pudiera escucharla

–Ya no es así, la boda será a mediados de invierno…– indicó el joven a todo volumen para que todos pudieran oírle, en especial para darle un indirecta a un joven de ojos rojos que estaba detrás de la puerta que daba para el comedor.

Mediados de invierno, fecha la cual sería exactamente dentro de dos semanas.

–Así que hay que ir preparando todo– indicó el Sr. Utonio con simpleza, como si la opinión de Bombón no importara

Por otra parte, Brick podía escuchar con claridad todo lo que decían. Estaba consciente que aquel hombre quería dejarle en claro que Bombón le pertenecía por derecho.

–Bueno ya que ha quedado claro, me retiro, Buenas noches– anunció el padre, levantándose de su silla para salir del comedor, pasando de largo a Brick. Se podía notar al joven pelirrojo serio e indiferente como era común verle.

Anthony también se levantó de su lugar dirigiéndose hacía la salida, deteniéndose enseguida de Brick.

–Quiero hablar de algo importante…–

El muchacho de ojos rojos sonrío sarcásticamente, después siguió al lord quien lo conducía al jardín…

.

.

.

.

* * *

Iba directo a mi habitación, ya era tarde y tenía sueño.

Después de que Burbuja saliera corriendo del comedor, pensé que tal vez quería estar sola, ya después le preguntaría que ocurrió.

De todos modos, habían pasado muchas cosas en esa cena.

Lo que me preocupaba era mi hermana Bombón. Sabía perfectamente que no amaba a ese hombre que le tenían como prometido y sabía que la más afectada emocionalmente aquí, era ella.

Aunque mi hermana menor me seguía preocupando.

Incluso en pensar en ellas hizo que me olvidara de lo que hace rato me había propuesto, el cómo decirle a cierto muchacho pervertido de mirada verde cuanto le quería.

Seguramente algo tenía el cordero, hizo que de un instante a otro me enamorara de Butch.

O solo tal vez, era eso lo que yo anhelaba desde hace tiempo, el cariño de alguien…

¿Pero me amaba como yo a él?

Al abrir la puerta de mi cuarto, note que todo estaba oscuro, luego cerré detrás de mí para prender una vela que estaba en mi buro.

Qué extraño, había jurado que deje una vela encendida antes de bajar…

Pero no me importó y la encendí con paciencia, probablemente el viento la haya apagado. Una vez la vela prendida, me di la vuelta para quitarme el vestido y ponerme cómoda para dormir.

Primero empezaba por desabrochar los lazos de en frente con delicadeza, luego me dirigí hacía los de la parte de atrás pero me di cuenta que no alcanzaba…

Y lo peor es que no se encontraba Burbuja para ayudarme a desatarlos, ya que ella se encargo de amarrarlos antes.

…

¿Cómo rayos iba hacer para quitarme estos "estúpidos trapos"?

No me iba a dar por vencida así que opté por seguir intentando ¡De ninguna manera un maldito vestido me iba a ganar!

Empezaba a desesperarme, sentía como pronto mis brazos iban a quedarse entumidos por la posición de intento en quitar los lazos…

Maldecía internamente, hasta que me senté en la esquina de mi cama, me crucé de brazos como una niña haciendo un berrinche.

Estaba cansada, entonces me imagine que tal vez me quedaría dormida con "esto" puesto. Era por eso que prefería usar ropa de hombre…

De repente sentí como es que los lazos se aflojaban y sentía más libertad, también sentía una respiración cerca de mi cuello estremeciéndome.

…

Un momento, ¿Quien se supone que está detrás de m…?

– ¡BUTCH! –

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ya era tarde y la luna estaba en lo alto del cielo, no había estrellas y la brisa helada topaba con el rostro de aquellos dos individuos, el viento mecía las ramas de los árboles que en vez de hojas, tenían una fina capa de nieve.

Estaban en el jardín frente a la fuente, y se miraban fijamente a los ojos, uno desafiándolo y el otro indiferente.

Había un silencio tan frió como el clima y dos hombres que se mantenían firmes, uno en frente del otro.

–Sabes porque estás aquí– dijo Anthony más afirmando que preguntando –Y porque–

Brick seguía sin hablar, esperando en que aquel muchacho dijera todo lo que tuviera que decir y así poder irse. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo con él, cuando podía estar con su "amada".

–Será mejor que te alejes de Bombón, si no lo haces me temó que tendré que deshacerme de ti– exclamó Anthony serio y el de ojos rojos solo sonrió con superioridad

–Aunque hiciera caso a la amenaza, ¿crees que con solo alejarme de ella, dejara de amarme? – contestó con sarcasmo y restregando lo último con orgullo. Ya no era necesario fingir que no sabía nada, fingir que no pasaba nada, sería inútil y ya no tenía porque mentirle a ese mortal.

–Haría lo que fuera para que Bombón te olvidara, y te aseguro que lo lograría, tú no eres más que un vil lacayo que no podría ofrecerle nada– esta vez fue el castaño que lo dijo con un tono de superioridad – Además, dentro de dos semanas será mi esposa y si recupera la decencia, no dejara que su reputación sea manchada por el nombre de adulterio–

Brick ladeo un poco la cabeza y siguió sonriendo con sarcasmo.

En sí le parecía divertido que un simple humano le llamara lacayo y vil plebeyo, cuando era él un rey en otra dimensión, incluso le divertía que aquel hombre quisiera desafiarle cuando simplemente podía matarle en ese momento y así ahorrarse la molestia de seguir escuchándolo.

Pero otra muerte más, sería innecesaria. Así que lo dejo pasar.

–Ya te lo he dicho, si no dejas a mi prometida, tendré que asesinarte–

El demonio de mirada carmesí estaba tan entretenido por todo lo que ese mortal seguía diciendo.

– ¿Ha quedado claro? – preguntó Anthony mientras se disponía a irse pasando al costado del pelirrojo

–Interesante– exclamó Brick desconcertando al castaño

– ¿Qué fue lo que has dicho insolente? – dijo con furia mientras se volteaba para verle

–Es interesante que poseas un alto grado de codicia– dijo más para sí el demonio, mientras los mechones de su cabello le ocultaba la mirada, la cual se hizo en un instante más apagada. –Y creí que ya no había humanos así–

Eso último lo dijo con una emoción un tanto maquiavélica, Anthony no lograba comprender a que se refería.

–Eres alguien que posee un alma muy podrida…– y dicho esto rio de una manera un tanto engreída

– ¡Repite lo que has dicho vil insecto!– Anthony había estallado de furia pues al momento en que gritó saco un pistola que traía escondida en su saco.

–Dije… que posees un alma podrida– exclamo con simpleza y aburrimiento mientras giraba para observar nuevamente a ese humano

– ¡Sabandija! – ladró Anthony apuntando con la pistola a Brick

–Un alma corrompida por la ambición, alguien tan mezquino como tú acabará en el infierno– susurro viendo de manera indiferente el arma

– ¡CALLA SIMPLE ESCORIA! ¡Si no quieres que tu cabeza quede agujerada! – Decía mientras cargaba la pistola con pólvora y volvía a apuntarle –Tú no eres nadie para decirme si mi alma ya no tiene salvación, y que esta acabará en el infierno–

–Yo no estoy diciendo que tu alma no tiene salvación, solo estoy diciendo lo podrida que está– dijo con aburrimiento

–Maldito…– lo miraba con un odio enorme, y apretaba su mandíbula tensando también todo su cuerpo

–Solo que eres tan cobarde que no te atreves a dispararme– dijo con gran pesar, se le notaba muy decepcionado– hubiera sido estupendo que tuvieras siquiera el deseo de cometer ese maravilloso pecado–

– ¡¿PERO QUÉ CARAJO DICES? –

El lord había perdido la postura

–Pero que iba esperar de un miserable humano… a fin de cuentas un vil mortal como tú no tiene lo suficiente como para ganarse mi admiración por su mala obra–

– Vete al infierno… – sonrió arrogante Anthony quien había disparado al momento de decirlo

.

.

.

.

* * *

Estaba sorprendida. Pero eso explicaba porque mi habitación se había encontrado oscura desde un principio, pero también me di cuenta de lo idiota que fui al no notar la presencia de él.

Había puesto su mano en mi boca para que no se oyera el grito que había dado.

–Shh, no queremos que nos sorprendan– decía a mi oído con un tono algo… ¿sensual?

Cuando hubo apartado su mano, lo fulminé con la mirada. Tal vez podría quererlo, pero eso no significaba que podía aprovecharse de mí de esa manera

– ¡Lárgate de mi habitación! – susurré encolerizada, todavía seguía dándole la espalda.

–Solo quería hablar contigo, pero vi que necesitabas ayuda para quitarte ese vestido– contestó de forma traviesa

–Vete– dije secamente

–he dicho que quiero hablar contigo–

–Yo no quiero, así que vete– era mentira, si bien yo sabía que eso era lo que quería desde un principio

– ¿Ni siquiera si se trata sobre el libro? –

Ahí si no tenía opción. Lo deje continuar, pero vi como él se paraba e iba a la puerta…

¿¡Pero por qué…!

– ¡Es necesario cerrar con seguro! – exclamé con un sonrojo, me ponía nerviosa el pensar que estaba en mi habitación encerrada con él.

–No quiero interrupciones–

Me pregunto si se habrá referido a que no quiere que lo molesten mientras me explica lo del libro…

Después de cerrar, se acercó lentamente a mí, como si se tratara de un tigre yendo sigilosamente por su presa. ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo la presa?

A cada paso que daba yo retrocedía, faltando poco para que topara con la cabecera de mi cama. El me miraba con esos ojos que ahora estaban totalmente cargados por el deseo, en cambio yo lo miraba como una niña asustada con mis mejillas ruborizadas.

De repente me acorraló, quede totalmente acostada en la cama y el por encima de mí me tenía sujeta por las muñecas, poco a poco se iba acercando hasta que sus labios rozaran con los míos.

–Dijiste que tenías que decirme algo sobre el libro– dije con pena pues él me miraba de una forma que hacía que me sintiera indefensa

–Te mentí– contestó burlonamente y atrapó mis labios con desenfreno. No pensé en nada, ni siquiera me enojé cuando me di cuenta de que me había engañado para tenerme en esa situación. Besaba mi boca desesperadamente e iba bajando sus besos por mi barbilla, luego los iba pasando a mi cuello formando un camino que llego a mis…

¡Tenía que pararlo antes de que llegara más lejos!

–N-no, e-esto está mal– dije tratando de apartarlo pero todo el cuerpo me pesaba, hasta mis ojos se encontraban entrecerrados por la sensación que Butch me causaba.

–Bellota…– dijo en un jadeo con su voz tan gruesa y ronca– Te deseo–

Luego acabo de quitarme el vestido de un solo tirón, quedando totalmente desnuda a su vista. No hice el intento de cubrirme solo tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba segura que mi rostro estaba completamente ruborizado. Abrí los ojos y gire mi cabeza para mirarlo, él estaba ahí quieto, observándome, vi como aquellos orbes verdes, ahora estaban oscuros…

–Butch…yo t-te amo– dije tímidamente pero siendo esa vez sincera. Se acerco y beso delicadamente mis labios.

–Eres solo mía, preciosa, solo mía– susurro a mi oído estremeciéndome aun más de lo que ya estaba. Luego poso sus labios nuevamente en mi cuello y bajo explorando cada parte de mi cuerpo, como había dicho antes, sin prenda alguna…

Deje que la lujuria de ese momento me consumiera, permitiendo que me hiciera lo que él quisiera…

.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Un disparo… había escuchado un disparo!

El temor me invadió en esos momentos, presentía que algo horrible ocurría y que necesitaba desesperadamente salir a ver.

Tome la primera cobija que vi, y salí de mi habitación corriendo a toda prisa, casi tropezaba y caía por las escaleras. Pero no me importó, lo que ahora cruzaba por mi mente no era el dolor de mi tobillo pues me había lastimado. Ahora solo me importaba saber que había ocurrido.

Lo había escuchado con claridad. Fui directamente al jardín donde se hallaba una fuente. Creo que yo fui la única que escucho, pues ni mis hermanas ni mi padre salieron de sus habitaciones.

Pequeños copos de nieve empezaron a caer, caían sobre mi cara al descubierto. A lo lejos pude distinguir a Anthony, quien sostenía un arma…

¡Un arma!

La imagen de mi amado se visualizó en mi cabeza…

No… no, ¡No, no, no, no!

Él no podría estar…

¡Él no podría estar muerto!

Vi como se alejaba Anthony. Pare de repente y me quede quieta. Él caminaba para entrar a la casa y me vio. Me quede congelada, y paso enseguida de mí.

– ¿Qué esperas? – Dijo amargamente y viéndome con rabia – Ve con él… zorra–

Merecía que le diera una buena bofetada, pero mande ese pensamiento al diablo. Importaba más saber si Brick está bien.

Corrí, o más bien cojeé, mi tobillo no ayudo en esos momentos. Aun con dificultad logré llegar y allí estaba Brick…

– ¡Brick! – ¡Estaba vivo!, solté un aliento de alivio. Ahí estaba de pie, con un semblante firme pero que cambió de forma radical al verme. Lo abracé con fuerza y escondí mi cara en su pecho, estaba llorando. – ¿Estás bien?, ¿no estás herido? –

Él limpió mis lágrimas que caían como cascadas por mis mejillas.

–Estoy bien– contestó suavemente, viéndome dulcemente con esos orbes color sangre. Lo besé y él me correspondió gustosamente.

–Pensé que te había…– me calló posando su dedo índice en mis labios

–No se atrevió a matarme– y con su vista posada en el blanco suelo me lo comprobó, allí yacía el disparo.

–Brick lo lamento mucho…ese miserable casi te mata– me disculpe mientras le seguía abrazando y mas lagrimas caían

–No llores– besó mi mejilla y me cargó en sus brazos. Supuse que había notado mi tobillo herido.

–Vamos adentro o enfermaras, pero sobre todo tenemos que atender esa lesión–

–Sí – contesté sonrojada por notar cómo me veía, era tan dulce conmigo y me miraba con ternura, era tan perfecto.

A lo lejos vi como Anthony nos veía con odio, con aborrecimiento, con repulsión.

No sabía que sucedería después. Pero estaba completamente segura que permanecería al lado de Brick y que nunca dejaría de amarlo…

Nunca.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡HOLA!**

**Bueno aquí está la continuación, y como siempre debo preguntar…**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Espero y les haya gustado. Y pues la parte de Butch y Bellota…**

**¬/¬ no soy una pervertida solo experimente un poco con mi imaginación **

**Además, no es para clasificarlo lemmon, es algo… "light" jajajaja. Aunque no me imagino escribiendo para raiting M… ya que no creo ser tan buena escribiendo esa clase de situaciones, pero quien sabe un día no muy lejano tal vez lo intente… hay pero que cosas digo jajajaja XD**

**Y pues…**

**Am, am, am, am… no sé que más decir ._.**

**¡Ah sí! ¿Notaron que este capítulo es más largo que los anteriores? **

**XD ¡Super Inspiration! XD**

**Gracias a los que me agregan a autores favoritos y también al fic.**

**Gracias a los que leen y dejan un review, gracias a los que leen y no dejan un review (¬¬ aunque deberías hacerlo ni que te fuera a morder XD)**

**Bueno me retiro por hoy…**

**Se despide**

**Lady-Of-The-Death**


	15. XIV: Pactum, Quod In Damnatus Mortiferum

**DISCLAIMER: Nada mío, solo la trama y algunos personajes.**

**Bien pues al fin pude subir. Una gran disculpa pues me tarde (otra vez :S) y como recompensa el capitulo está más largo que el anterior y también contestare a sus reviews.**

* * *

_Blanco._

Era la única palabra adecuada para describir "esto".

_Blanco…_

Nada, ni nadie alrededor.

Solo yo.

Este lugar era tan solitario, tan frio, pero tranquilo y especial a la vez. Mi respiración era pausada y mis manos estaban heladas, solo estaba hincada sobre mis rodillas mirando al frente…

Donde solo veía el blanco, pero no parecía aburrirme.

No me movía, no sentía, no pensaba.

Solo observaba.

Observaba con dificultad como un punto pequeño y oscuro aparecía, y como este, se hacía cada vez más grande y más fácil de ver. Poco a poco ese punto se fue volviendo una tenue silueta, una sombra, o tal vez una mancha.

Eso se acercó. Y con cada proximidad, podía distinguir que aquella silueta, que aquella sombra, aquella mancha. Era en realidad una figura, la figura de una persona.

Mi cuerpo estaba entumido pero no era necesario moverme, porque simplemente, no quería.

Aquel se acercaba y se acercaba, hasta que, por fin había llegado a mi lugar. Él o ella estaba de pie y yo hincada. Pero no levantaba mi cabeza para ver de quien se trataba. Podía deducir que en mi rostro solo había una mueca vacía, una mirada apagada, con los labios entre abiertos donde salía un leve vapor. Estaba empezando a hacer más frio en ese lugar.

La persona seguía frente a mí, yo solo podía verle las rodillas. De repente se hinco, haciendo que su cara quedara a unos centímetros a la mía. Aun con eso, no lo reconocí, aunque estaba segura de que se trataba de una mujer.

Ella se acercó más, e hizo que parpadeara una vez, luego nombro algo en un susurro que no pude oír por completo, pero que mi cerebro apenas capto una palabra:

Peligro.

¿Peligro?

¿Alguien estaba en riesgo? ¿Esa persona lo estaba? ¿Yo lo estaba?

…

Mi respiración que hacía unos momentos era pausada, ahora se volvía más irregular.

La mujer no dijo más. De repente se había esfumado, desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno. Solo había parpadeado una vez y en eso aquella mujer ya se había ido.

Moví un dedo, moví mi mano, moví brazos y piernas.

Me levante sin dificultad, y la pesadez que se supone que debía tener a causa de que no me había movido en un largo tiempo, no estaba. No me detuve a pensar en eso y caminé. No sabía a dónde ir pues solo había vacio. Pero al parecer mis pies me guiaban.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando, pero pareciera ser que el tiempo aquí, no existía.

A lo lejos vi una fuente, muy parecida a la que se encontraba en nuestro jardín. Alrededor, árboles frondosos y arbustos. Había entrado a otro lugar, ya que el blanco había quedado atrás encontrándome en un bosque, solo que lo único extraño era aquella fuente. De mármol, con la figura de un ángel semidesnudo. La estatua estaba envuelta por ramas.

Era de noche, pero pareciera que fuera día. Ya que la luna iluminaba fuertemente, en especial en donde estaba el serafín de mármol. Luego percibí un olor a humedad, a tierra mojada. Ahí estaba tan tranquilo y en el ambiente había paz.

Sin embargo aquel paisaje tan hermoso, se había convertido en algo horrible.

Todo lo verde estaba cubierto por llamas, el fuego deshacía todo a su paso, ya olía demasiado a humo y me asombre más cuando percibí que era más parecido al azufre. En la fuente ya no se observaba un ángel, las ramas iban cayendo una a una revelando un…

¿¡Un demonio!

Salí corriendo de aquel lugar, mi pavor aumentaba mientras notaba que a donde quiera que fuese me topaba con el fuego abrumador y con la sensación de ser perseguida. Mis pies me dolían ya que estaban descalzos y pisaban las piedras que se encontraban en la tierra. La garganta la sentí reseca, caliente y me dolía, no podía gritar.

De mis ojos no salín lágrimas, a la vez presentía que si lo hacía, de estos orbes azules no saldrían más que un líquido rojizo.

Tenía razón.

Pare abruptamente y pase la yema de mi dedo por mi mejilla. En esta se quedo impregnado una gota roja, la cual estuve segura que era sangre.

…Lloraba sangre.

Pero eso no fue lo que me asustó.

Una risa malévola se oía no muy lejos.

Estaba atrapada entre el fuego, débil y desorientada. Me hinque con violencia a tal grado que mis rodillas casi se rompen, como si me tratase de una muñeca de porcelana. Ahogue un pequeño gemido de dolor. La risa de hace unos momentos había cesado. Pero los pasos se oían más y más. Hasta que supe o deducía, que ya estaba detrás de mí "eso".

No me movía. No me podía mover.

¿O tal vez de nuevo no quería hacerlo?

–Burbuja…– susurró esa voz tan grave, tan distorsionada que no supe de quien era.

Me sujetó por detrás, y pensé que me estrujaría con todas su fuerzas y que así, moriría. Pero no fue así…

Me estaba abrazando…

Luego sentí que posaba su barbilla en mi hombro. Sentía su respiración y lo extraño fue que no me estremecí de miedo. Ese calor que su abrazo me daba, su aliento frio pero nada inquietante, su voz…

Esa voz… la conozco, ya la he escuchado.

–Burbuja…– seguía diciéndome al oído pero se le notaba con un gran pesar. Él estaba sufriendo – Sálvate…–

– ¿Cómo? – Pregunté débilmente, mi voz se oía entrecortada y muy baja, no podía hablar fuerte aunque quisiera, como si yo lo hiciera a propósito, ya que tal vez pudiera alguien podría escucharnos.

–Aléjate de mí…– Dijo con dificultad

Y al momento girar mi cabeza para reconocer su rostro…

Desperté.

…

Estaba recostada en mi cama. Con los ojos bien abiertos pero sin la respiración agitada como era de pensarse por acabar de tener un sueño como ese.

Me levante y me dispuse a cambiarme, empezaba a amanecer aunque el sol no se mostraba.

– ¿Un sueño? – dije para mí misma. – ¿Una pesadilla?

No me había asustado. De hecho lo vi como algo importante y serio, ya que lo recordaba a la perfección. Cada detalle y cada emoción, junto con texturas y olores. Era imposible, pero era al mismo tiempo real.

¿Una señal? ¿Algo premonitorio?

¿Pero qué significaba?

Y me puse a analizar, yo encontrándome en la nada y de repente una mujer advirtiéndome de peligro, un bello paisaje que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en todo lo contrario, yo llorando sangre y con alguien, con un hombre, con un joven…

Pero no supe quien era.

Ni de la mujer ni de ese hombre pude identificar sus caras.

…

Ahora si estaba inquieta.

¿Qué está sucediendo?

.

.

.

.

* * *

La peor manera de empezar la mañana, era siendo hostigada por las sirvientas de la casa. Y era por un tema, el cual no quería recordar. Pero ahí estaba, martirizándome, volviéndome irritable que tuve que evadir las preguntas de las empleadas groseramente.

Estaba molesta. Con un humor insoportable. En esos momentos no quería que nadie me molestara.

Ya era apenas medio día.

Estaba en mi despacho. Encerrada con seguro. Quería descansar de todo, de los… preparativos.

Eso era lo que me atormentaba desde la mañana.

La boda sería dentro de 2 semanas, y los segundos, minutos, horas… pasaban demasiado rápidos. Era de esperarse que la servidumbre se pusiera a organizar todo los detalles de la celebración a la cual yo temía.

Sentía tanto miedo, enojo y desesperación.

Odio a Anthony.

Anoche, ese maldito definitivamente se había ganado mi desprecio.

Por suerte Brick había salido ileso, él me aseguro que estaba bien y que no lo había herido. Pero algo dentro de mí, me decía que era mentira. Pero ese pensamiento se contradecía al ver que no era así.

Y vaya forma de la que me enteré.

_Me sentí un poco mejor. Mi tobillo ya no me dolía. Sea lo que sea que haya hecho él, mi tobillo me dejo de doler al instante en el que solo jaló de este._

_–Listo, ya puedes moverlo–_

_Efectivamente, ya podía hacerlo sin el dolor tan punzante y molesto que tenía hacía unos momentos. Y lo comprobé aún más, cuando me levante sin problemas de la silla que estaba juntó a la chimenea de la estancia principal._

_–Gracias– agradecí sinceramente, mientras él se ponía de pie, ya que segundos antes estaba hincado para revisarme._

_Quedé a escasos centímetros cerca de él, sentí como si se detuviera el tiempo para que yo pudiera observar su silueta._

_Había un silencio absoluto, solo se oían las brasas que hacía el fuego de la chimenea. De repente me sentí tan estúpida por no saber que más decir. Solo que ahí estaba él, mirándome con sus ojos rojos._

_Pasó su mano por mi cara, y sentí una calidez inmensa haciendo que me sintiera tranquila._

_–Que descanses, Bombón– Luego se fue, pero antes deposito un pequeño beso en mi frente._

_Y allí estaba parada como idiota sin decir nada. ¡Qué tonta soy, debí asegurarme si se encontraba bien, antes de que se fuera!_

_Aunque ya me había dicho que no se atrevió a dispararle aquel despreciable hombre, aun así quería verlo por mi misma…_

_En lugar de ir a mi habitación y volver a dormir, fui a la de él._

_Ya era muy tarde, la luna que ya estaba alta lo demostraba y por fin se mostraba entre ese oscuro cielo, que, días antes, esta se encontraba escondida entre las densas nubes cargadas por la nieve. Su luz iluminaba los pasillos de la mansión, donde caminaba a paso normal rumbo a la habitación de Brick._

_No hacía mucho que acaba de verlo, lo más probable es que aun no se halla dormido. Doble el pasillo donde la alcoba estaba, era la última de ese corredizo. Esa parte de la casa era aterradora. Ahí no habían ventanas, solo la luz de las velas se encontraban ahí, dando así un vistazo mas tétrico a ese pasillo…_

_¿Por qué, si habiendo más habitaciones mejores, les dieron estas? Esta era la sección más antigua de la casa. La parte olvidada. _

_Pero no seguí pensando en eso, porque ya había llegado, ya estaba ahí, en frente de su puerta._

_Toqué, pero no me respondió. Llamé, pero no escucho._

_¿Ya se encontraría dormido?_

_Llamé nuevamente esta vez un poco más fuerte, pero claro, sin despertar a nadie._

_Aunque en ese desolado pasillo solo me encontraba yo, pero era también seguro que en las otras habitaciones vecinas, sus hermanos estaban dormitando tranquilamente, mientras lo más probable es que yo, la loca desesperada que le toca de madrugada a su hermano mayor, los despierte. Quise hacerlo entonces, lo más sigilosamente posible. Pero mis intentos fueron en vano… Brick no me abría la puerta._

_Estaba empezando a dudar de que se encontrara en su habitación, pero no fue gracias a que pegara mi oído a su puerta para lograr escuchar un ruido. Si estaba dentro…_

_–Brick…–Llamé nuevamente ya más segura. No contesto… otra vez. Estaba empezando a preocuparme._

_¿Y si le pasaba algo? ¿Y si en realidad estaba herido?_

_Pensaba cosas sin sentido, comportándome como una completa paranoica. Lo que hizo que me surgiera un impulso. El impulso más idiota que cometí en esa noche. Abrí la puerta, estaba abierta de suerte pero hubiera deseado que se hubiera encontrado cerrada…_

_Entre, y luego cerré detrás de mí. Había una vela encendida en un buro, pero estaba a punto de acabarse pues el plato donde estaba esta estaba cubierto de cera, y la vela obviamente demasiado pequeña. Me adentre unos pasos más al cuarto, quedando cerca de una silla que quedaba en frente de la cama. La habitación era acogedora, no era para nada a lo que yo imaginaba guiándome gracias a la impresión que tuve del pasillo de antes._

_Luego de observar con detalle la habitación, gire mi vista…_

_Ojala no lo hubiera hecho…_

_¡Me sonrojé violentamente, mi cara estaba tan roja como nunca en la vida lo había estado!_

_Como acto seguido y por instinto llevé mis dos manos a mis ojos, tapándolos, como si así evitara ver aquella imagen, pero que quedo grabada… permanentemente en mi cabeza._

_–Bombón…– llamó él, con su voz tan ronca y varonil._

_Era mi imaginación… o Brick había pronunciado mi nombre con un tono de voz demasiado provocativo._

_–P-perd-dón… no sabía que estabas… ocupado– luego quise irme a toda prisa de ahí. Mi cara ardía y mucho._

_Pero antes de que atravesara la puerta, él me sujetó a tiempo de mi muñeca derecha, volteándome para que yo lo encarara._

_¿Había dicho que mi cara ardía demasiado? Me equivoqué… ahora si estaba al punto de desmayarme por toda la sangre que tenía en mi rostro. Quería solo verle a los ojos pero me era imposible. Mis ojos bajaban inconscientemente, como si quisiera ver más._

_Sacudí mi cabeza por pensar en eso. Y Brick lo notó._

_– ¿Pasa algo Bombón?_

_Se estaba haciendo el inocente._

_¡Sabía perfectamente el porqué de mi reacción! Solo que le gustaba jugar de esa manera…_

_*Si, si pasa algo* quería contestarle pero la misma vergüenza no me dejaba, aunque ya era algo que si pudiera pensar en decirle eso._

_Cualquiera en mi lugar estaría así. Haberlo encontrado sin camisa, hubiera estada mejor, pero no, el estaba…_

_Completamente desnudo._

_¡Lo había encontrado cuando se estaba quitando su uniforme de trabajo!_

_–B-Brick…–Pude decir al fin una palabra, aunque sea de manera torpe y titubeante –Y-yo, lo siento, no sabía que estabas…_

_Callé abruptamente cuando Brick se acercó a pocos milímetros de mi rostro. No podía mirarle a los ojos, no podía. Quería desviar mi mirada a otro punto, lo que sea con tal de no verle a la cara y pasar más momentos embarazosos…_

_Y fue ahí cuando sentí que en ese mismo instante moriría de un infarto._

_¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida! De poder tan solo girar mi cabeza para otro lado…_

_¿Por qué tuve que bajar la mirada?_

_– ¿Qué es lo que tanto ves, pequeña? – pregunto Brick juguetonamente, aunque lo hacía porque le divertía verme así, él ya sabía que yo estaba mirando su…_

_¡Me siento una pervertida!_

_¡Era cierto no había dejado de mirar!_

_Ahogue un grito, quería con urgencia desaparecer…_

_–Brick déjame ir…– Aún seguía arrinconada a la pared y parecía que no quería hacer caso a mi pedido– S-solo quería ver si te encontrabas bien_

_Luego poso el dorso de su mano en mi mejilla haciendo que me estremeciera, se acercó más y se apodero de mis labios._

_A él no le importaba estar así en frente de mí._

_Me deje llevar y pase mis manos sobre su nuca profundizando aquel beso que se volvía apasionado. Y sin darme cuenta me había sujetado llevándome directamente a la cama…_

_¡Tendría que pararlo!_

_– ¿Brick? – dije entre jadeos y admito, con algo de decepción, cuando note que se aparto de repente de mi boca._

_Estaba en shock, no sé cuánto tiempo paso, pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me había acorralado nuevamente, esta vez en el colchón, solo con el pequeño detalle que él ya traía los pantalones puestos…_

_No pensaba absolutamente en nada, mi mente está en blanco, solo me concentraba en el momento, pues Brick, se apoderaba de mis labios con fiereza, con una pasión más intensa que la de unos segundos atrás._

_Estaba tan perdida en aquello y gozaba de ese momento._

_Aun sin parar aquel beso, me levanto, poniendo yo así mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas._

_Mordió levemente mi labio inferior y dio paso a su lengua. Era dulce aquel contacto, era embriagador._

_Era perfecto… todo era perfecto._

_Pero todo se esfumo al momento de que Brick me bajara de sus brazos. Era increíble como aquel hombre me alborotaba con un beso y deshacía todo frenándolo de golpe._

_–Sería mejor que te fueras a tu habitación, es muy tarde y mañana será un día pesado._

_No, no quería hacerlo. No quería ir a dormir._

_…_

_Brick notó que no quería irme, pues me quede en silencio y sin moverme._

_Me dio un dulce beso en mi frente y me abrazó con ternura, le devolví ese gesto y luego me despedí dándole las buenas noches._

Al fin de cuentas él no se encontraba ni con la más mínima seña de una herida o un leve roce. Pero mi estado paranoico y de preocupación extrema me había llevado a su habitación a comprobar que estaba bien.

Y lo peor del caso es que cuando estuve ahí, me olvide por completo a lo que había ido…

Y como no iba hacerlo…

Encontrarlo en esa situación me causo un rubor intenso que cada vez que lo recuerdo mi cara arde por tal accidente…

Le divertía esa situación, lo noté por la sonrisa traviesa que me mostraba su rostro.

Anoche quería olvidar, fingir que eso no había pasado, que yo nunca lo encontré así, que si paso, fue en un loco sueño y que nunca fue real.

Pero hoy que le di los buenos días al topármelo en el comedor, no pude evitar bajar la mirada avergonzada y ese gesto mío le causo gracia ya que escuche como reía por lo bajo. Seguro a de pensar que soy una ingenua…

¡Pero es que nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo en toda mi vida!

…

Mi lado decente quiere borrar esa imagen, pero mi lado insano me dice que la recuerde a cada momento.

Un leve golpe a la puerta fue que me distrajo de mi "problema".

Invite a pasar…

Bufé con disgusto, fruncí el ceño y me levanté del sillón de donde estaba recostada minutos antes. Quería descansar de todo pero no iba a poder relajarme, al menos no por estos momentos, ya que una persona quería hablar, hablar de lo ocurrido anoche.

Era a quien menos quería ver. Fui una idiota por no preguntar de quien se trataba cuando toco a mi puerta.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres Anthony?...

.

.

.

.

* * *

Estaba muy cansado. Toda la mañana había estado cargando cajas de un lado a otro y ayudando a la ama de llaves Gina en los preparativos de la comida que se iba a servir para la boda de la señorita Bombón y el lord Anthony.

Le dolían los pies y los brazos, le pesaban y le ardían las manos por las astillas que desgraciadamente tuvo que encontrar en esas cajas de madera.

Gina había sido muy amable con él y le permitió descansar, al menos mientras se recuperaba del ajetreo para volver a ayudarla después.

Estaba recostado en el sillón de la sala recibidora. Por decirse, literalmente… muerto del cansancio.

Se había levantado más temprano que de costumbre, y eso era un martirio para el pequeño castaño.

Siempre había pensado que el amo, el señor Utonio estaba exagerando, y eso que era solo una boda pequeña que sería entre la familia.

Adelantar la boda, había sido una noticia alarmante tanto para todos, especialmente por Bombón, tanto como para él.

Para él lo era puesto que significaba arduo trabajo, y a nadie le gustaba trabajar demasiado y menos a esa edad.

Y sabía que era inconveniente para Bombón, pues, sabía a la perfección del romance que tenía Brick con ella.

Así es. Ian, lo sabía.

Era curioso saber aquello, y todo gracias a que lo había escuchado de las palabras de Butch. Y eso que todo había surgido de una pregunta insignificante y cualquiera:

_"– ¿Joven Butch, ha visto a su hermano Brick? Necesito preguntarle si sabe dónde están los bozales de los caballos_

_–Esta con la señorita Bombón_

_– ¿Con la Sta. Bombón? – Exclamó confundido el niño_

_– ¿Porqué te extraña? Es común que este con su enamorada…_

_–Oh ya veo… ¡¿Q-QUÉ! "_

Eso había sido algo inesperado para el chiquillo, y más por que el moreno lo había dicho tan… ¿a la ligera?

Si, tan a la ligera podría decirse, pues al momento de decirlo este había contestado riendo acompañado por algo como un; "¿Qué, no lo sabías?" ó "¿Y a dónde creías que iba Brick cuando se desocupaba en sus deberes?"

Sin duda iba a guardar ese gran secreto. Y más porque sabía que Bombón no quería a su prometido.

Se levantó de su sitio para poder continuar ayudando a Gina y a los demás. Tenía que apresurarse a acabar con eso, pues tenía que ir con Butch para preguntar si había progresado con el diario.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Había despertado por un rayo de luz que se asomaba de la venta a su habitación. Perezosamente abrió los ojos, quejándose solo un poco pues quería seguir en esa cómoda cama.

Luego descubiertos aquellos orbes verdes, se giró de repente para ver si se encontraba ahí.

No estaba…

Se levantó de golpe y quiso visualizar si estaba en algún lado de la alcoba pero, nada. Él no estaba.

¿Fue verdad?

Se preguntaba mentalmente mientras se quitaba las sabanas de encima, y fue así como lo comprobó. Efectivamente, todo había sido real, no había una prueba más que suficiente que esa.

Estaba desnuda, y le dolía el cuerpo, en especial en una determinada zona.

Cuando sintió aquel dolor, en su cara se le formó una leve sonrisa acompañada por un rubor en sus mejillas. Había sido cierto, había pasado la noche con Butch.

Se levanto ignorando por completo el dolor en las caderas. Tenía que arreglarse, no sabía qué hora del día era, pero seguramente era ya muy tarde. No le sorprendería si pasaba de medio día, era normal levantarse tarde pues no había dormido.

Se cambio, y salió de la habitación. Al bajar las escaleras que daban para el recibidor de la casa se dio cuenta que todos los trabajadores estaban ayudando en los preparativos de la boda de su hermana.

*Seguramente él también estará ocupado con esto* pensó la oji-verde refiriéndose al moreno a quien los buscaba con la mirada, y suerte, lo encontró al instante. Este estaba hablando con su hermano rubio. No quiso molestar y se marchó de ahí, el tenía cosas que hacer. Pero eso no hacía que disminuyeran las ganas de Bellota al hablar con él.

Después de todo le había confesado con sinceridad sus sentimientos al joven moreno, y después de todo le había dado su inocencia….

Caminaba con paso monótono por la casa sumida en su "nube de recuerdos agradables", cuando chocó con alguien sin querer, ella volteó y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la ama de llaves.

–Disculpe Sta. Bellota

–Yo tuve la culpa Gina. – Dijo sonriente la chica de cabello, Gina le devolvió la sonrisa pero solo duro unos segundos porque en su cara se formo el gesto de preocupación, y Bellota al notar esto no dudo en preguntar.

– ¿Sucede algo?

–Me preguntaba dónde estaría su hermana menor, Sta. Bellota

–Lo siento pero no he visto a Burbuja– contestó amablemente y sin rodeos, no quería decirle que apenas acababa de levantarse…

–Oh ya veo, bien seguiré buscándola, tengo que hablar con ella, con su permiso– y dicho esto hizo la leve inclinación para irse con prisa de ahí

*Extraño* pensó la morena al ver la carrera que había emprendido la muchacha.

Ignoro aquello y continuó con su tranquilo andar que momentos atrás tenía.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Me sentía mal.

Y eran muchas cosas lo que lo hacía peor.

Una horrible cena, un sueño extraño, y una mañana con dolor de cabeza eran lo que alimentaban mi mal humor.

Solo el aire fresco y el poco solo que se asomaba entre las nubes me calmaban por el momento. El jardín era mi lugar de paz. Exactamente donde estaba la… fuente.

¿Habré tenido un sueño premonitorio? Era lo más probable.

Algo aquí andaba mal. Ya estaba claro. Ahora solo tenía que descubrir quién era aquella mujer de mi sueño…

–Por fin la encuentro…

Escuche una voz a mis espaldas y mire a través de mi hombro. Mi sangre hirvió de cólera, fruncí el ceño, y sin disimular mi enojo, la fulmine con mi mirada.

–Gina –dije con rabia su nombre en un susurro, tanto que esa no me pudo escuchar

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Exclame cortantemente, pero al parecer aquella mujer no percibió eso.

–Tengo que hablar de algo importante contigo

Fruncí más el ceño ¿desde cuándo este se atrevía a hablarme de "Tu"?

La ignore y nuevamente me gire para "mirar el paisaje". Pero no podía hacerlo, porque en esos momentos quería golpearla.

–Es algo importante, por favor, acompañame…

–No quiero.

Conteste lo más venenosamente posible. Pero ella ignoro mi estado y siguió hablando.

–Por favor, necesito que vengas conmigo al bosque, tengo algo que mostrarte

–En primer lugar háblame de "usted", muéstrame respeto al menos en esto…

Quería agregar la palabra igualada, pero yo si quería tener modales por lo menos, aunque esté muy enfadada.

–Bien, acompáñeme por favor Sta. Burbuja, tengo que hablar con usted– lo había dicho de manera tan frustrante que no pude evitar sonreír ante ese acto, ella estaba tan fastidiada de haber cumplido mi petición. Eso por lo menos hiso que me sintiera superior… como debería ser.

La noté algo extraña, muy preocupada, es raro, pues ayer andaba de víbora casi enfrente de mis narices.

La seguí a fuerzas, y me llevó a un lugar apartado de la mansión. Me detuve de golpe pues nos habíamos alejado de la casa, y no quería seguir siguiéndola si no sabía el motivo de la conversación que quería tener conmigo.

Ella por supuesto notó mi desconfianza en esto.

–No hay porque preocuparse– dijo tranquilamente, y aunque odie admitirlo, lo dijo también con sinceridad. Aún así seguía dudando.

–Dime de qué quieres hablar, ya nos hemos alejado de la casa y de todos, ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? – Procure demostrar seguridad en mis palabras, y debo agradecer porque así fue, pues soné muy firme y seria en mi oración.

Nos hallábamos entre unos árboles, pero no tanto como para decir que estábamos en medio del bosque, apenas si veía la mansión desde mi lugar.

Gina estaba recargada en el tronco de un árbol mirando para todos lados, como si estuviera alerta de que nadie nos estuviera espiando. Había tanto misterio en esto que me sentí incomoda.

–Bien, al parecer estamos solas. –Luego de decir eso se mostro más tranquila.

Me alegro no haber abierto la boca como una tonta, pues admito y me sorprendí del cambio de postura que ahora ella mostraba.

La que antes había visto como una mujer coqueta y picara con **MI** Boomer, ahora se veía como una mujer preocupada, y odio admitirlo, se notaba gentil con una mirada de comprensión.

Eso me asusta.

–Burbuja…

–"Señorita", por favor agregue el "señorita"…

–Sta. Burbuja...

– ¿Si, qué quiere? – No pude evitar darle una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Al fin de cuentas cambiara o no su comportamiento, ella lo había… besado.

Eso me recuerda que tengo que pedirle una explicación a Boomer.

–La traje aquí, pues lo que a continuación hablaremos, no lo debe saber, absolutamente nadie. Esto quedara entre nosotras…

No respondí, espere a que ella continuara.

–Es un tema muy importante y delicado. Prométame que no le dirá a nadie, ni siquiera a sus hermanas.

– ¿Por qué no?

–Porque si les dijera, estarían en graves problemas.

Me mordí la lengua para no interrumpirla, tenía un sin fin de preguntas pero me quede sin habla para que siguiera hablando.

–Verá… Usted y sus hermanas, están en peligro…

¿Escuche bien? ¿Había dicho la palabra peligro? ¿La palabra que había soñado?

Un miedo me invadió. Ahora entendía, mis sueños si eran premonitorios y a la mujer que había soñado era…

¿Gina?

¿Que tenía que ver ella con todo eso?

.

.

.

.

* * *

– ¿Una amenaza?

–Una advertencia.

–Pues parece amenaza.

–Tómalo como quieras, mientras sepas las consecuencias de tus actos…

Y la dejo ahí, con los ojos llorosos y con un coraje inexplicable.

¿Y quién no lo estaría en su lugar?

Había discutido con su prometido. Había procurado no hablar e ignorar, porque a fin de cuentas ella era la infiel.

Desde que Anthony había entrado a su despacho supo lo que vendría a continuación. Y lo adivinó.

Pero él lucía tan indiferente, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, como si su futura esposa nunca se hubiera metido con el lacayo a quien ya odiaba. Que ella seguía siendo la inocente Bombón, una de las hijas del más importante hombre de negocios por esa región. Que llevaba orgullosamente el apellido Utonio y que nunca lo mancharía de adulterio…

Oh claro, Anthony era astuto. Y bombón odiaba eso. Odiaba el no saber qué hacer, esa impotencia la desgarraba entera.

Ahora si volvía a hablar con Brick, el joven Kurth no dudaría en informar su "secretito" a su padre, y eso no era todo lo que podía hacer.

Si se sabía que ella era la amante de Brick, las cosas acabarían mal para el joven pelirrojo.

Condena de muerte.

Y ella moriría si le hacían algo al hombre que amaba. Estaba desesperada, no podía permitir que eso ocurriera.

"Por lo menos conserva tu pureza…"

Nombró aquel castaño tan fríamente.

"Claro, eso si todavía no te revuelcas con ese bastardo."

Le había dado la indirecta de llamarla ramera. Y esa vez si le dio una buena bofetada, aunque él ni se sobo la mejilla por tan tremendo golpe, solo la vio con maldad, con malas intenciones, y eso le había causado miedo, inseguridad y pánico.

Temía por Brick. Con esa plática había comprobado que Anthony podía ser un desalmado. Y si quería protegerlo tenía que renunciar a él…

¡Pero eso sería el peor castigo que le podía dar la vida!

.

.

.

.

* * *

–Me alegro que hayas podido hallar el significado, de por lo menos un párrafo– decía Ian con emoción notoria al pelinegro. –Qué bueno que sabes algo de Latín

Butch solo se limito a sonreír.

–Además, esto muestra es un juramento… y como nos enfrentamos a demonios, lo más probable es que el dueño del diario haya hecho un pacto con esas criaturas.

–Supones rápido –Fue lo único que contesto el moreno en un susurro audible para el muchachito.

El pequeño castaño estaba en la habitación de Butch como se lo había propuesto. Cuando acabo con el trabajo fue directamente a buscar al oji-verde.

–Butch… me incitas confianza, así que, debo contarte de algo más en esto…

– ¿Y qué es? –Butch arqueo una ceja interesado por escuchar a Ian.

–Mi abuelo también era un cazador de demonios, y poseía un libro especial para derrotarlos.

El moreno quiso ocultar su asombro. Y pudo sin problemas. Si ese niño tenía en sus manos aquel libro sagrado, aquel que era el temor más grande de él y de sus hermanos, entonces haría lo que sea por obtenerlo y destruirlo.

– ¿Enserio? – pregunto aún con mayor interés.

–Sí y debo decir que…

No acabo de hablar, alguien haba llamado a la puerta del cuarto. Un "adelante" fue dicho por el moreno, y enseguida, cierta chica de cabello negro entro por aquella puerta. Ian estaba asombrado, la última vez que vio juntos a Butch y a Bellota, esta última lo quería matar con la mirada y se sonrojaba todo el tiempo.

–I-Ian…– exclamó con nervios la morena al ver en frente suyo al niño, ella no se esperaba verlo ahí. Pero ¿Y dónde podía estar Ian en esos días si no es con Butch?

Estaba sin moverse de su lugar y sudaba frio, siendo que la mirada interrogatoria del pequeño castaño la incomodaba.

–Que bien que estés aquí… – Rompió el silencio el joven pelinegro y entonces Ian notó un insignificante detalle en el asunto. Butch se había dirigido a Bellota con palabras algo… ¿seductivas?

Estaba imaginando cosas, que decidió ignorar aquello.

¿Pero también estaba imaginando el evidente rubor que mostraba la cara de la chica? Algo se traían esos dos.

Y lo descubriría.

–Necesitaba mostrarte lo que descifre del diario– dijo Butch al momento de levantarse de su lugar dirigirse a Bellota.

Ian estaba al pendiente de cada movimiento…

Una vez el oji-verde quedo frente a frente con la chica, no importándole si los veía el niño, tomó la barbilla de ella y la beso dulcemente en los labios.

–Fue placentero verte dormir en mi pecho…–susurró al oído de Bellota para que solamente ella pudiera escuchar, y por consecuencia, ella se torno mas roja de lo que ya estaba. Luego de mirar la reacción de la chica, la observo satisfecho y paso su pulgar sobre los labios femeninos como un cariño.

Ian tenía la boca y ojos bien abiertos.

–B-basta, solo muéstrame lo del diario–Exclamó y desvió la mirada queriendo demostrar indiferencia, pero era todo lo contrario a eso, ya que estaba consciente de que Ian los vio y estaba apenada pues sabiendo como es el niño, la hostigaría con un millón de preguntas las cuales estaba segura que no querrá responder.

–Aquí lo tienes– dijo Butch mostrándole el papel donde había anotado el párrafo y ella al tomarlo se apresuro a leerlo:

"_Cedo__ peccato__  
_Me entrego al pecado.

_Cedo__ tentationem__  
_Me entrego a la tentación.

_Damnant__ sanguine__  
_Condeno a la sangre.

_D__amnare __animam meam...__morte__ volunt__  
_Condeno mi vida... por un deseo mortal.

_P__actum_ _signatum_

Sellado el pacto esta"

* * *

**(Jejeje si, use traductor Google u^^) Hola… **

**Como verán, por lo regular -y como me gusta- actualizo cada 2 semanas, pero resulta que me fui de vacaciones fuera de la ciudad por dos semanas ^^u, y no me lleve mi laptop. (Estoy impuesta a que no puedo escribir en otra computadora que no sea la mía… si una mala costumbre XD) Luego llegando a mi querido hogar, me dispuse a escribir el capitulo. Pero no pasaba de la hoja 9 en Word… ^^u, sufrí de lo que yo llamo "Bloqueo temporal de imaginación". Una horrible enfermedad que sus efectos hicieron que me distrajera en otras cosas, que no se me ocurriera nada y que si lograba escribir, las ideas eran tan ABURRIDAS que suerte y las borré XD. Pero ya estoy en buenas condiciones XD… creo ._. **

**Bueno, pero dejando de lado mi irresponsabilidad… ¿Qué les pareció el cap? Espero y haya sido de su agrado, ya que exprimí lo que daba mi mente por horas…**

**No estoy jugando ._.**

**Jejeje bien y solo digo que me agrado bastante escribir la situación bochornosa que tuvo Bombón al ver a Brick en paños menores XD jajaja **

**Y antes de irme quisiera agradecer a los que me comentaron en el capitulo anterior:**

**moon,dark:** Hola! :3 Muchas gracias por leer! Y qué bueno que te agraden, bien no publique pronto pero hice el capitulo con amor XD así que ojala lo hayas disfrutado.

**soraarblue: **Je, pues que te diré, al experimentar con escenas fuertes pierdo lo que queda de mi inocencia XD jaja pero claro que lo hare… pero en otro fic ;)

**sliper-moon:** O si te has vuelto una pervertida y conste que yo te advertí sobre los fics M… jaja pero eres taaan distraída (pero así te quiero XD). Pues no explique lo que paso con Boomer y la zorrita como le dices XD, en el siguiente tal vez lo detalle más, va? Jeje gracias por leerme niña te quiero muuucho!:3

**Empress-of-Eviil: **Burbuja recibirá una noticia impactante por parte de Gina, de hecho el capitulo siguiente sabrás jejeje, y no te preocupes con tus miradas amenazantes lograras que esta vez sí actualice como es debido jajaja, sale pues te me cuidas mucho lepa se le quiere muuucho! XD

**dickory5**: Lo mismo pensé, pero analice la situación y créeme que estando en el lugar de Bombón, me hubiera importado un pepino si me ofendía o no, el saber si vivía Brick importaba más en esos momentos XD

**sujeto desconocido**: Jejejeje claro, y si se hace pelicula te atormentare a ti y a cierta personita para que realicen el papel de los verdecitos ¬w¬, jaja y apuesto que tu encantado de la vida XD jajaa

**leidy leidy girl xD**: :D que bueno y te gusto! Jejeje si, intento darle emociones a cada paraja ¬w¬ jeje ¿Qué te pareció el de ahora? Que parte fue tu favorita? Jejeje me alegran tus reviews sabes… :3 bueno espero tu motivador review

**blossXbrick**: No te preocupes si tu review no es tan motivador como dices jeje XD de hecho aun asi me hiciste saber que te agrado el capitulo y me alentas a seguir escribiendo, gracias por apoyarme Saludos!

**JoyTears,xD**: Jajaja es que no les permito leer mi historia y por eso Anthony no sabe a quién se enfrenta :P Ya se Burbuja malhablada que modales aprende, hay no los jóvenes de ahora XD y con los verdes, si… es que no quise explicar con lujo de detalles, hay que darles privacidad XP jajaj bueno, cuidate y saludos!

**Scheibe**: Todos la traen contra Gina XD pero lo que si digo es que es de mucha ayuda :3, al rato te daras cuenta (en el siguiente capitulo XD) y ahora si tarde u.u, pero aun asi espero tu review y espero que te haya gustado el cap, bye~

**Princess By Poetry:** Vaya ese milagro? XD jaja que bueno que te gusto el capitulo y espero que este tambien :3 bn nos vemos!

**FlorLee329:** :D no moriste! XD jaja, y bien, si, de hecho por lo que hace Ian, la situación se vuelve más a favor para estos hermanos demoniacos :S, y pues la verdad sobre si hay demonios Buenos… la actitud de estos me hacen dudar XD, aun así esperemos y me de por hacerlos buenos XD… pero eso aun no lo decido :P

**Sofy**: :D me encanta que te encante XD jajaja si Gina, la odiada D nunca falta el personaje despreciable en las historias… :P gracias por apoyarme yayita gracias port us reviews, port us animos, por todo! Te quiero mucho hija! XD

**rioji-chan**: Muchas gracias por comentar , descuida, tal vez me tarde, pero nunca lo abandonare, es mi primer fic y no quisiera dejarlo sin terminar, además lo publique con la intención de que las gente lo leyera y ahora que si agrada no los decepcionare

**Nalle**: :D qué bueno que vuelvas a leer XD Jajaja y tu teclado esta maldito XD , y si, pero creo y te confundiste, la malhablada es Burbuja no Bombón XD pero suele suceder sus nombre empiezan con "B" jajaja asi que es comprensible :P bye te cuida tkm!

**Mimichibi-Diethel**: Lo mismo pienso, más vale tarde que nunca me alegro que hayas comentado, ya empezaba a extrañar tus reviews ya que tu nunca faltas :D, bueno espero ojala este cap también te haya agradado. Bye.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ME HACEN FELIZ, ME INSPIRAN Y ANIMAN, POR CADA UNO QUE RECIBO INSTANTANEAMENTE SURGEN IDEAS PARA LA CONTINUACIÓN :D**

**(Así que tu sabes si quieres actualización rápida ¬3¬...XD)**

**Bien me retiro…**

**~¤~Lady Of The Death~¤~**


	16. XV: Olim Fraudem Commissam

**DISCLAIMER: Utilizo a las PPG y los RRB en mi historia… (Así también como al profesor Utonio XD) con el único motivo de entretener a las personas que leen el fanfic y para distraerme por un rato de mis deberes. No cobro por leer… bueno cobrare reviews… jaja bueno no, todo es gratuito .**

* * *

¿Qué haría?

Era esa la pregunta que formulaba su cabeza cada vez que volvía a recordar aquello, era esa la pregunta en la que más se ponía a pensar y a cuestionar, era eso que no la dejaba tranquila, que con cada avanzar en el tiempo más miedo tenía y mas se desesperaba hasta llegar a especular o incluso a imaginar que se volvería loca.

Pero estaba tan decidida, tan aferrada y era tanta la terquedad de descubrir la solución, de hallarla y de dormir en paz. Por lo menos eso pedía, solo la tranquilidad de un leve y buen requerido descanso, que necesitaba con urgencia para despejar su ajetreada mente.

Estaba tan agobiada con los problemas…

¡Oh dichosos problemas!

¿Por qué siempre ocurrían? ¿Por qué siempre que empezaba a disfrutar de algo, en su camino se topaba con esas inesperadas dificultades?

Se dice que por algo ocurren las cosas, que no por nada te va mal y tienes contratiempos.. Pero incluso con esos pensamientos, con esas palabras, sus esperanzas no aumentaban, el pesimismo y la gravedad del momento lo echaban todo a perder.

Bombón Utonio experimentaba una situación tan frustrante para ella, tan inquietante que la hacía sentir impotente.

¿Qué haría?

Pregunta tras pregunta. Idea tras idea. Pero nada funcionaba.

¿Era posible que siendo tan joven tuviera que lidiar con todo eso por lo que pasaba?

Aun siendo la más madura de sus hermanas, ella podía llegarse a identificar con la pequeña niña de 9 que le lloraba al cuerpo inerte y sin vida de su madre muchos años atrás.

Su cabeza le dolía, le daba vueltas, le punzaba. El mismo estrés la consumiría lentamente. Sin embargo una parte de ella no quería dormir, según si lo hacía perdería tiempo, y así no encontraría la respuesta a esa inquietante pregunta.

Pero también era muy estúpido de su parte no descansar y así menos lograría algo.

Se recostó en el colchón de su cama y se quedo observando a un punto fijo en la pared que estaba en frente de ella. Por fin se había quedado en blanco… sin cavilar absolutamente nada, sin razonar, proponerse, analizar la situación y demás. Solo "el nada" ocupaba su mente.

Después de largo tiempo, quedó profundamente quieta y casi se quedaba dormida. Supo que lo haría cuando sintió sus ojos con pesadez y cuando se presentó la señal de cansancio; un gran bostezo que se formó en su rostro.

Era lo mejor para la chica, era lo único que podía hacer.

¿Qué haría? Descansar. Al menos mientras la noche perduraba. Al menos se olvidara por ese instante de la realidad.

Su compromiso con el joven Kurth dentro de ya 10 días y la amenaza que este le había hecho respecto a Brick. Desgraciadamente era esa su realidad. Pues, el amor que le tenía al joven de orbes rojizos no le era permitido y si no paraba esa relación, su amado sufriría las consecuencias.

Ella conocía parte de esas consecuencias. La clase de tortura que se le imponía a los presos o traidores en esa región…

_Habría una ejecución en la plaza. El condenado pagaría por todos sus pecados en la horca._

_Lo recordaba, 38 años, un hombre joven pero con aspecto demacrado. La causa; un mes completo encarcelado en el calabozo, sin agua, sin comida y encima un sinfín de torturas realizadas._

_Su nombre real jamás se dio a saber, pero toda la gente le gritaba de sobrenombres mientras hacía acto de presencia en la plaza. La gente del pueblo gritaba con desprecio, con asco, con rabia:_

"_¡Maten a ese bastardo!" "¡Justicia!" "¡Ahórquenlo!" "¡Liquiden a ese cerdo!"_

…

_Pobre ingrato. Culpable de un crimen que nunca se supo si en realidad él lo había cometido. Pero para ese entonces, Bombón decía que aquel hombre era inocente. Pero la injusticia se llevo a cabo cuando el cuerpo sin vida quedo colgando en frente de toda una multitud satisfecha._

_La chiquilla de ojos rosados había presenciado ese cruel castigo._

–_Padre… explícame una vez más porque ahorcaron a ese señor. – La pelirroja pregunto con tristeza a su progenitor que este yacía sentado tranquilamente en el asiento del carruaje. En seguida de la niña estaban sus dos hermanas dormidas por el cansancio de estar de pie durante la ejecución. _

–_Era juzgado como un asesino. – Había dicho su padre con una total seriedad, como si diera a entender que también estuvo en contra de todo._

– _¿Enserio lo era?_

–_No hija mía… no lo era._

_No pregunto más. Ni siquiera pregunto porque la sociedad había sido tan indigna._

_Obviamente el hombre no pudo haber matado a su esposa. Esas falsas acusaciones eran inhumanas y en la mirada de él, se veía todo. Bombón lo notó cuando le pusieron la soga en el cuello. No había rastro de arrepentimiento… solo una infinita tristeza._

_Según rumores de la gente, tenía una hija, y en cuanto asesinó a su esposa la jovencita había desaparecido. Dicen que también la mató, pero no pudieron comprobarlo pues jamás se halló el cuerpo._

_Un caso horrible. Sin duda la sociedad era despiadada. De hecho se había requerido que todo el pueblo presenciara la ejecución. Era una costumbre que así pasara._

_Leyes repugnantes sin sentido que se alimentan de la miseria del individuo más débil. Una sociedad enferma y guiada por gente despreciable._

_Bombón había aprendido eso aquel día, y sabía que continuaría siempre._

Solo hacía cinco años de eso, y en efecto, continuaba así. Brick tendría el mismo destino que ese hombre si no lo dejaba.

Era por eso que para salvarlo… renunciaría a él.

Esa era la única opción.

.

.

.

.

* * *

– ¡Es que no lo puedo asimilar Bellota!

…

–Esto es algo… es que él…

…

– ¡Definitivamente no puedo creer esto!

…

Ojala estuviera hablando sobre lo que más importaba ahora. Pero el niño estaba aun más perplejo por lo que pasó entre Butch y yo. Vi que dejo de caminar en círculos e inhalo y exhalo varias veces, se quedo serio un momento con una mueca de seriedad absoluta.

–Bueno ya me encuentro mejor. –Había dicho ese mocoso mientras se sentaba en el banco de la cocina. –Lo importante es que ya no queda duda…

–Así es. – Dije. Ahora bien, suponía que dejaría ese tema, para hablar sobre el mensaje…

–Me alegro que me lo haya dejado claro…

Asentí para dar a entender que continuara y me recargue en la pared viéndolo sin decir nada.

–Honestamente empezaba a preocuparme…

–No eras el único, yo también estaba preocupada.

–Qué bueno que el joven Butch ayudo a descubrir la incógnita que tenía

Nuevamente asentí.

–Porque yo sabía que era el indicado, que me ayudaría a saberlo y que podía confiar en él…

–Debo admitir que es audaz en esos temas. –Acompañe en su discurso –Y agradezco su trabajo…

–Sí, sí, gracias a él…–Habíamos dicho al mismo tiempo

–…descubrimos la nota

–…descubrimos que si te gustan los hombres

…. Hubo un silencio de mi parte, uno tan pesado, ya que al analizar cada palabra mi cerebro reaccionó.

¿¡Había escuchado bien?

–Gracias al joven Butch comprobé que no te atraían las mujeres como yo pensaba, algo que si hubiera sido así… bueno quien iba ser yo para juzgar tus preferencias– y terminó de hablar con una sonrisa estúpida de oreja a oreja.

Esa cara de satisfacción y despreocupación…

¡SE LA QUITO!

–Contare hasta 3 para que corras o si no tu cadáver será encontrado en la alacena donde se guarda la despensa de la semana…

– ¿¡Be-Be-Bellota?

–Uno…

– ¡Bellota estaba bromeando!

–Dos…

– ¡No era cierto! ¡Era juego! ¡APIADATE DE ESTE POBRE NIÑO!

– ¿Quieres morir? No veo que corras…

–…

– ¡TRES!... –Terminé de contar al momento que Ian se echaba a correr. – ¡JODIDO ENANO YO TE MATO!

El maldito mocoso se encontraba ya lejos, vaya que sí era veloz, pero aunque lo perdí de vista aun podía escuchar sus gritos de auxilio.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

No lo encontraba, esa ratita sabía escabullirse. Caminé hacía mi habitación estaba cansada, ese torpe niñato siempre me molestaba…

Pero debo admitir que me divertí. ¿Hacia cuánto no peleábamos así? Esa absurda situación me hizo sentir contenta, por lo menos se veía que Ian volvía a bromear como antes y se le veía más animado... como debería ser.

Aunque golpearía a ese mocoso después, también quería recordarle lo que es el dolor.

Llegué a mi alcoba y cerré la puerta, no quería que nadie me molestara mientras tomaba una siesta, me la tenía bien merecida después de una larga persecución.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Abrí lentamente los ojos, había descansado estupendamente y estire mis brazos aun estando recostada. Después me incorpore, quedando sentada en mi cama.

– ¿Dormiste bien, preciosa?

Giré mi cabeza para identificar al sujeto que me había hecho esa pregunta, oh, solo era Butch, luego me volví a girar despreocupadamente.

Espera... ¿¡ÉL?

Abrí aun más mis ojos.

– ¿¡P-pero qué haces aquí…?

¿¡Cómo había entrado? ¡Si yo segura cerré la puerta de mi cuarto antes de acostarme!

… Últimamente me lo eh topado de esta manera. ¿Cómo era humanamente posible? Y estaba completamente segura que no había pasadizos secretos en la mansión.

–Adoro cuando te muestras sorprendida y sonrojada…

– ¡B-Basta, vete de aquí! –Levantó una ceja divertido y se acercó a mí como era de su costumbre, acorralándome.

– ¿Por qué? Solo venía a recriminarte algo…– me susurró peligrosamente al oído. Los escalofríos obviamente no faltaron.

– ¿R-Recriminarme?

–Anoche osaste dejarme con ansias, mi linda Bellota… y eso no se hace.

–Fue tu culpa, porque gracias a ti, Ian no me dejaba de preguntar cosas, se iba a ver muy obvio que me quedara en tu habitación cuando ese mocoso no nos quitaba los ojos de encima. –Ahora me había dado cuenta de mi inconsciente respuesta, y él lo interpretó como todo un buen pervertido, ya que sonrió complacido y libertinamente.

Butch empezó a acariciar con su mano mi espalda que estaba cubierta por el leve camisón que usaba para dormir. Lentamente iba levantando la tela para recorrer libremente mi espina dorsal provocándome un estremecimiento.

–Debería darte un escarmiento, mi linda niña…

No podía articular palabras, de nuevo mi mente empezaba a nublarse. Y todo a causa de la excitación. Beso mi cuello, sentí que moriría en sus brazos pues todo esto era una deliciosa tortura…

Retiro la prenda superior que me cubría, mostrándome así, vulnerable ante él. Ante ese hombre que me observaba deseoso, su mirada verde se hizo aun más oscura si se era aún más posible y se relamió los labios al quedar mirando mi desnudez.

Yo ya había perdido mi timidez, ya no me importaba si me veía así. Semanas antes me hubiera cubierto al instante, pero eso ya no importaba.

¿Es qué acaso me volví una libidinosa? ¿Qué solo pienso en nuestros cuerpos que se frotan entre sí, entregándonos a ese primitivo ritual y brutal éxtasis? Tal vez había quedado completamente a su merced. Había dejado que me poseyera y que tomara todo de mí. Que esto solo sería con él, que este momento tan intimo solo lo disfrutaría con él.

Me ha hecho otra persona, ha provocado que mi mente solo piense en exquisitas fantasías, en deliciosas caricias y besos, en sensaciones inexplicables que surgen cada vez que me toca con maestría.

Me encantaba este hombre. Lo quería, lo adoraba, lo amaba…

Lo deseaba.

.

.

.

.

* * *

No sabía qué hacer, pensar o decir.

¿No sería otro de sus sueños extraños? Ya que le costaba creerlo. Le costaba aceptarlo.

La conversación no hizo más que ponerla nerviosa, quedarse intimidada, alterada y muchos sentimientos más.

Al principio creyó que se trataba de un truco, de una simple estrategia que hacía Gina para que ella no interfiriera en su plan de conquista con cierto chico de mirada azul. Le había dicho, si bien no lo había olvidado, que se alejara de él y que no era bueno que siguiera manteniendo una relación sea cual sea.

¿Por qué? Se había preguntado Burbuja al escuchar tal cosa. ¿Por qué no debía?

"Ellos corromperían sus mentes Sta. Burbuja, ellos quieren sus almas, quieren la recompensa del trato…"

No comprendía nada aún con eso. ¿Ellos? ¿Hablaba de Boomer y sus hermanos? ¿Recompensa del trato? ¿Cuál?

"Hay demonios que amenazan a esta familia Señorita, por favor sea consciente y aléjese de ese muchacho, no permita que la seduzca."

…

Era una tontería.

Sí, eso era, una tontería, una estupidez. Ahora comprendía todo.

Lo que quería Gina era a Boomer, eso estaba claro ya que inventaba historias absurdas para asustarla y que empezara a pensar mal de él. Que ilusa era esa ama de llaves si creía que asustándola así conseguiría lo que quiere. Ahora, estaba más decidida que nunca.

No se alejaría del joven rubio. No se lo dejaría a esa mujerzuela.

¡No señor!

*¡Ja! seres malignos, si claro… el único "ser maligno" aquí, sería esa bruja* Pensaba con sarcasmo la rubia que yacía sentada en el sillón de la estancia principal.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Lo llevaba buscando desde hacía una hora, pero no lo encontraba. ¿Dónde podría estar? Se cuestionaba mentalmente la mucama y ama de llaves que caminaba a paso veloz por las habitaciones de lado este de la casa.

Tenía prisa, era urgente lo que tenía que hablar con él. Era hora de que se supieran muchas cosas, que por fin ella revelara un secreto que tenía guardado, y que se lo diría a ese chico.

Pero… ¿Por qué a él?

Gina giro al pasillo de la izquierda, en el lado donde estaban las habitaciones de ellos. De lado derecho se encontraba la habitación del rubio. No dudo en ingresar a ese cuarto, y rápidamente cerró la puerta detrás de sí para que no notaran que ella estaba dentro. No había nadie en la pieza, tal como ella supuso.

¿Por qué estaba ahí?

Buscaría pistas, respuestas, cosas para comprobar sus deducciones. Revisó en un cajón del buro, revisó en su armario y revisó en los cajones de la cómoda…

Nada.

Como era de esperarse, no había algo significativo o elemental en aquella habitación. Solo lo común, muebles y la ropa del muchacho. Sabía que no encontraría ni una mínima muestra de ayuda, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. Aunque claro, tampoco salía ganando.

El tiempo se le venía encima. Necesitaba actuar lo más rápido posible, todo sea por destruir ese tratado, pero para eso, necesitaba acabar con ellos.

Gina, huérfana desde su adolescencia. Desde que condenaron a su padre en la horca por un crimen nefasto. Por una acusación de homicidio a su propia esposa, a la madre de ella.

Ni ella sabe lo que pasó esa mañana, solo supo que cuando regresó a su casa todo estaba desordenado y con cosas rotas regadas por el suelo. Su padre no estaba y salió huyendo despavorida de ahí, sabía que era peligroso quedarse.

Su familia jamás tuvo contacto con otra gente, y si la tenía era muy ajena, de hecho, su hogar estaba situado al otro extremo del pueblo. Era por eso que nadie conocía mucho de su madre, padre, y mucho menos de ella.

Aunque curiosamente, justo cuando se supo de la desaparición de una mujer, en seguida la tomaron por muerta y empezaron a buscar sospechosos; su padre en primer lugar.

Lo peor es que ella había visto a lo lejos como era su padre ahorcado, y la verdad era que sabía que él no había sido el asesino. Gina ni siquiera sabía el paradero de su madre que había desaparecido 3 meses antes del caos. Pero la gente juzgo y ella ni siquiera pudo defender a su amado tutor.

Las personas que vivían en esa región, no sabían que aquel hombre que habían condenado a muerte tenía una hija, solo leves chismes de esto se esparcieron pero nadie se molesto en buscarla y comprobar las habladurías de las personas. Ella solo vivió escondida hasta que halló refugio y trabajo con la familia Utonio.

Nunca nadie supo de su pasado y no se molestaron en averiguarlo, por dentro agradecía a la gente por no tener ni la mínima muestra de interés por ello.

Pero cuando creyó que haría una nueva vida, que saldría adelante de ese trauma, fue ahí cuando recordó lo que una vez le había dicho su padre:

"Sabemos que misión tenemos en este mundo y como tales, debemos cargar con el peso de esa enorme responsabilidad."

Tanto su padre como su madre cargaron con ese peso. Y ahora ella haría lo mismo.

De hecho, era por esa responsabilidad que estaba en esa alcoba, y su tarea que llevaba unos minutos antes se vio interrumpida cuando sintió un leve, pero horrible, escalofrió recorrerle la espina dorsal.

–Gina…–oyó que una voz masculina había pronunciado su nombre a sus espaldas. – ¿Has encontrado lo que buscabas?

Se inmutó. Ni una sola respuesta le dio, tampoco daba señal de moverse, estaba en un estado de shock.

¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta que él había entrado? Aunque ni siquiera oyó la puerta abrirse. Y estaba segura de que estaba al tanto de todo los ruidos de la habitación.

Oh ya lo recordaba… era porque se trataba de un demonio.

–Joven Boomer– fue lo que solamente susurró al voltearse para observarlo. La sorpresa de ser descubierta de ese modo tan sigiloso por parte de él, no la dejo hablar o formular una oración.

– ¿Qué buscas… Gina? – pregunto Boomer amablemente, pero la chica sospechó que el comportarse bien con ella, no era su verdadero propósito. En su cara se podía leer claramente sus malas intenciones.

–Creo que ya no tenemos porque fingir…

El muchacho no respondió, pero eso no impidió que ella se arrepintiera, lo diría y no se andaría con rodeos.

–Sé lo que eres…

Él siguió sin inmutarse y la veía con un gesto glacial.

–Se a que viniste… a que vinieron.

Él sonrió sarcásticamente. Boomer le dirigía una sonrisa falsa. Eso le dio a entender a la joven, que el demonio rubio ya sabía que ella desde un principio sospechaba de él y de sus hermanos.

– ¿Qué pasará ahora, Gina? – Pregunto despreocupadamente mientras llevaba sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón. Ella no contestó. – Debes saber que fue una idiotez contarme esto, aunque claro, yo desde tiempo atrás suponía que te involucrarías…

–No sabes quién soy. –Soltó a la defensiva la chica

–Una humana estúpida que no debió haberse acercado a mí.

– ¿Me matarás? – Reto valientemente

–Tus palabrerías harán que adelante tu muerte, y por preguntar lo más obvio.

–No te temo. Adelante, hazlo, aunque debo decir que no te conviene

Boomer alzó una ceja incrédulo

¿Una simple mujer se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera? ¿A él, a un endemoniado ser que proviene desde las penumbras y que fácilmente puede hacer que esa humana agonice y sufra por culpa de sus inútiles intentos por salir ganando aquí?

–Por primera vez en mucho tiempo soy la primera que puede saber que piensa un demonio…

En cambio, la joven pensaba que la seguridad y firmeza en sus palabras ayudarían, ya que estaba tratando con uno de esos seres, los cuales, sus padres alguna vez exterminaron.

–Engreída, mortal ingenua… es por eso que odio a los humanos, porque no son más que seres débiles y totalmente ignorantes que hablan sin saber.

– ¿Enserio odias a los humanos en general? – Respondió con una pregunta retórica– No lo creo… ya que una simple niña ha logrado cautivarte, ¿verdad?

Eso había sido el punto débil de aquel demonio. Y eso había provocado que él se descontrolara y quisiera ahorcar en ese mismo instante a la mucama.

–Yo mismo la matare, el pacto está hecho. – soltó diciendo con su voz seria y distorsionada

–Tú no quieres matarle…– Gina tenía miedo por dentro pero no lo demostraría, ya que al hacerlo, todo sus esfuerzos no habrían servido. Pero era a la vez muy difícil no sentir temor a el imponente ser que tenía justo en frente. –Tú la… quieres.

–No, yo no "quiero" – contestó dando un paso hacia a la chica –Los "sentimientos" que albergan en mí son solo el egoísmo…– dio otro paso – el odio… – avanzo cada vez más –el rencor, la furia…– y cuando Gina no podía retroceder, él ya la había acorralado a la pared – todas esas emociones que se concentran en mí, me hacen querer matarla, degollarla, torturarla, azotarla, corromperla, y todo aquello que hará que su alma me pertenezca con el fin de cumplir un pacto.

Gina estaba aterrada, pero sabía perfectamente que así eran ellos, que confundían a sus víctimas para que no hubiera casos que los tuvieran en desventaja. Él mentía, estaba segura que intentaba convencerla, y hasta tal vez, convencerse a él mismo.

–Solo quiero salvarla– confesó sinceramente la muchacha –Y sé muy bien… que tú la quieres, no, aun más, ¡tú la amas!

–Calla. – habló enfadado con un toque perverso en su voz.

–Y como la amas, te alejaras– siguió diciendo Gina

– ¡Calla! – elevó mas su tono

–No la quieres matar, no quieres que corra el destino de tus anteriores victimas, no quieres que sufra una eternidad, ¡porque tú la amas! Pero tienes que dejarla ¡porque eres un monstro!–Cada cosa que decía lo hacía más alto y firme.

– ¡Cállate! – En cambio él se estaba saliendo de control

– ¡NO LO HARE!, ¡Bien sabes que la quieres proteger!, ¿¡Por qué lo niegas? – La chica solo hablaba con más dureza, pero no se daba cuenta de lo que implicaba en esa discusión con aquel ser. – La amas… ¡Y LA PROTEJERAS ALEJANDOTE DE ELLA!

– ¡CALLA DESPRECIABLE ZORRA! –Y mostrándose más demonio que humano le había dado un fuerte golpe que impactó en la mejilla de Gina, e hizo que esta quedara inconsciente a los pies de Boomer.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Había tomado una dura decisión. Una muy difícil.

Por fin había salido de su alcoba. No podía estar por siempre encerrada, aunque lo quisiera así, no podía.

El atardecer se notaba por los ventanales y la luz entre anaranjada con leves matices rojos se asomaba en los pasillos. Ella no se imaginó que pudo haber dormido tanto, pero era de suponer cuando las últimas horas se la había pasado debatiendo mentalmente consigo misma.

Se sentía algo débil, tenía hambre, pues Bombón no había comido en todo el día por el mismo problema. Había pedido no ser molestada por nadie y esa era la razón por la que ni un sirviente se molestó en llevarle algo de comer. No se había arrepentido de eso y se dirigió a la cocina para calmar su necesidad.

Iba en su andar tranquilo a la parte donde se hallaba el comedor cuando visualizo a unos cuantos pasos a cierto pelirrojo. Al principio hubiera sido ameno ese encuentro. Pero eso había cambiado, ahora no era buena idea toparse con él.

Quiso retroceder y hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado por ahí, pero sus pies desobedecieron ese pensamiento pues seguía caminando hacía al frente. Quiso entonces pasarlo de largo, ignorarlo por completo, pero unos brazos la detuvieron al momento de que la muchacha era envuelta en estos.

Ella no habló, ni siquiera forcejeó, pero tenía la cabeza baja y no se atrevía verle a los ojos. Completamente lo opuesto a lo que hubiera hecho antes.

Él no necesito analizar ni un segundo más para llegar a la conclusión de que a ella le ocurría algo.

–No puedo…– Habló con un nudo en la garganta la chica de ojos rosados, y con el suficiente valor pero al mismo tiempo pesar, lo dijo –No podemos seguir juntos…

Quiso irse de ahí, salir huyendo, pues estaba muriendo por dentro, estaba sufriendo por tal petición que había dicho.

–Evitarme no hará que las cosas mejoren.

Brick, quien la tenía abrazada por detrás, acercó su rostro y besó dulcemente el cuello de ella, un gesto que hiso que las mejillas de esta se tornaran rojizas y una mueca de profunda tristeza se revelara.

–Querer alejarte, no es la mejor decisión que has tomado. – Depositó otro pequeño beso, subiendo cada vez hasta el oído de Bombón.

–Solo así no te pasará nada. Por favor suéltame ahora. – Suplicó casi al borde lágrimas. La estaba lastimando con solo hacer eso, con tenerla abrazada y no querer separarse de ella, estaba sufriendo y Brick sabía perfectamente porque. Pero aun así eso no le impedía al muchacho dejar su tarea de besar esa blanca y suave piel. –No quiero que te maten…

–Yo correré el riesgo, no importa si peligra mi vida. – Bombón se giro para mirarlo, necesitaba besarlo, necesitaba encontrar la respuesta correcta en aquellos mares escarlata, aquellos ojos tan misteriosos.

–No quiero perderte...

Ella se junto mas a él haciendo que este se inclinara para que la chica pudiera besar con desesperación los labios del joven.

Solo se dejo llevar, no razonó más, y no se detuvo a pensar en nada.

Era doloroso, demasiado. No podía alejarse de su querido amante, no podía dejar de ser besada y a la vez estar siendo protegida por los brazos de él. Pero eso también era peligroso, era correr un enorme riesgo, que Anthony descubriera que lo seguía viendo.

¿Esto era el futuro tragedia?

–No quiero que te pase nada. –insistía ella al romper delicadamente el beso.

–Hablaremos esta noche…– contestó Brick con un tono gentil y reconfortante que hizo que ella se tranquilizara. Como amaba ese detalle de él, que con solo escuchar esa voz varonil dejara de mortificarse.

–Dejaré la puerta de mi alcoba abierta – Pero el solo negó seriamente

–Cierra la puerta, más no la ventana.

Bombón asintió y Brick deposito la palma derecha de su mano en la mejilla de esta, acariciándola con ternura y amor, esta expresión también era la misma que revelaba su mirada rojiza. Por último se despidió con un pequeño, pero duradero beso, que le había depositado en la frente de la joven mientras este mantenía los ojos cerrados para inmortalizar aquel momento.

Luego la dejó y se fue del lugar antes de que Anthony los viera.

Era el atardecer lo que ocurría en esos instantes, el sol se ocultaba en las montañas. Pronto el anochecer se daría y se mostraría un cielo oscuro y estrellado, en solo unas cuantas horas su amado la visitaría y tendrían la charla como él se lo había prometido.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Su pequeña presa, su recompensa, su víctima, su…querida humana.

Ya no sabía que pensar o cómo referirse a esa jovencita de 15 años, a esa muchachita de cabellos rubios y de mirada celeste, a Burbuja.

Era el demonio. Y con 500 años estaba seguro que el amor no existía en su _peculiar_ mundo.

Era el tercer heredero al trono y dirigía los condominios y legiones que su_ padre_, le había otorgado. Era uno de los hijos del legendario Cruxus, antiguamente señor de las tinieblas de la quinta dimensión. Él como sus hermanos era uno de los pocos seres que eran bellos en aquel lugar. Que aun en su forma demoniaca no perdían aquel gran porte, aquella belleza que era indescriptible, ya que era enorme tal majestuosidad, tal superioridad, que provocaba miedo.

No morían con facilidad, eran poderosos y podían hacer lo que quisieran.

Al tener tales ventajas que el hombre no posee, lo convertía en lo que es. Una criatura tan magnífica que estaba envuelta y condenada a ser malvada.

Descubría que no todo era verdad…

Si amaba.

Y patéticamente se vino dando cuenta de eso aun con 5 siglos de edad. Los humanos en sí no eran tan ignorantes, porque los terrenales si disfrutaba de sus emociones. Entonces acabó dándose cuenta que el hombre tenía más libertad. O que incluso… podría ser hasta más astuto.

Qué ironía. Y pensar que ahora no repudia a los humanos solo porque ella… era uno. Se quiso auto agredir por el hecho de estar pensando en esas cosas. Su hermano mayor tenía razón. Se estaba empezando a comportar como un humano sin tener la intención de hacerlo.

Si mataba a Burbuja entonces se ahorraría ese problema de tener emociones… positivas, ¿Verdad?

Pero si la mataba caería en cuenta que aquella emoción que había surgido por su culpa, le había agradado. Exactamente, le hacía sentir tan extraño, que no sabía si repudiaba ese sentir o si le… gustaba.

Algo le había pasado. Ahora no estaba seguro si era el mismo sanguinario y cruel demonio que es, o era. Pero para comprobar mejor aquel cambio, había empezado a hacer movimientos en secreto de su rey, de su hermano mayor.

Se había revelado al dejar que Burbuja tuviera sus sueños. Sueños que la mantienen al tanto, que la mantendrán alerte por lo menos un poco. Odiaba admitir que eso lo hacía sentir bien. Que lo único que quiere es salvarla.

A fin de cuentas Gina tenía razón, pero este demonio aún poseía algo de su orgullo para dejar que la mucama se diera cuenta de ello.

Protegería a Burbuja, pero sin ayuda de nadie.

Gina, esa mujer aún estaba inconsciente, probablemente cuando despertara no recordara nada de lo sucedido, era así como el se lo había ordenado. Ya que podía controlar las acciones de los humanos, incluso los sueños o la mente, porque no le era trabajo difícil.

Antes la habría matado, pero ahora estaba claro que se había ablandando. Pues una vulnerable niña lo había trastornado, lo había alterado demasiado y sabía lo que implicaba eso. Su traición y su silencio al no decir nada le vendría costando caro.

Pero ya no sabía si quería seguir viendo a la sonriente chica, o empezar a distanciarse de ella...

Patético, se había vuelto patético. Se decía mentalmente así mismo. Ya no podía cumplir con la orden, con el tratado, con su tarea de corromperla y de asesinarla.

Ya no… deseaba hacerlo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ian trataba de comprender más de los mensajes que había traducido Butch del diario. Y a pesar de ser solo un niño era muy astuto.

"_Y selle un trato con ellos, donde condene tres almas, de mis propios sucesores, de las aun no nacidas que poseerán, ahora mi nuevo apellido._

_Debería estar arrepentido, más sin embargo no lo estoy, ahora poseo lo que eh querido desde que conocí a Elizabeth._

_Ahora poseo un cuerpo más joven, las canas que tenía han sido remplazadas por unos cabellos más oscuros y en lugar de las arrugas y manchas que resaltaban entre la palidez de mi piel, ahora esta es mas lisa y bronceada. Mis huesos vuelven a tener la fuerza y tengo la vitalidad de un muchacho de 23 años. _

_Ahora soy dueño de una de las embarcaciones y otros territorios que contienen mi nuevo nombre. No vivo en la miseria y tengo lugar entre las clases más altas de la sociedad._

_Y la tengo a ella._

_A mí amada Elizabeth, que ahora es conocida ante todo el pueblo como mi prometida."_

Ian colocó la página donde estaba ese párrafo para seguir con su comparación, en otra hoja decía otro danto importante:

"_Mi vida ahora es como la que quería desde un principio, con poder, salud y amor… _

_Ella me amaba, y se había olvidado que solo un año atrás estaba enamorada de otro. Escribo por última ocasión en este diario que dejare olvidado para acabar de deshacerme de los recuerdos de mi vida pasada con el único motivo de ocultar mi traición a mi propia futura generación."_

Sin embargo ese no era el último escrito como había dicho aquel hombre porque Ian aún poseía más de esas notas. Pero en esta había algo peculiar.

"_Ha pasado solo una década, diez años que fueron mi dicha y felicidad pero que con su muerte mi vida nuevamente se volvió miserable._

_¡Oh mi querida Elizabeth, amor mío! ¿Por qué tu vida fue arrebatada por aquel accidente? Ahora que pereces bajo tierra y que descansaras en aquella tumba, no me queda si no arrepentirme ahora que me eh dado cuenta del error que eh cometido._

_¿Era por esto que yo había vendido tres almas de tres mujeres que aun no son procreadas?_

_Eh aprendido que pactar con el mal no recibirás completamente lo que deseas. Como si se tratase de un juego en el cual yo salí perdedor, no, estafado._

_Mi amada y fallecida esposa que ahora estas en los cielos, que desde la gloria cuidaras a nuestro pequeño hijo que porta ahora el apellido que adopte desde mi renacimiento. Apellido el cual empiezo a aborrecer solo por el hecho de que me recuerda ese tratado con esas tres criaturas. _

_Lo que una vez porte con orgullo ahora porto con dolor, el apellido Utonio para mí significa una marca que me distingue como humano avaricioso y despreciable que había sido egoísta todo este tiempo._

_Solo me queda una cosa que hacer… y es por eso que no quemare este diario, esta evidencia que prueba tanto mi pecado como la salvación a esas tres jovencitas de las próximas generaciones._

_Un fragmento del libro sagrado… el cual destruirá a esas cosas que vendrán por esas pobres muchachas."_

El niño estaba sorprendido. El bisabuelo de las señoritas las había condenado mucho antes de que ellas nacieran, era eso y otra cosa que lo tenía preocupado, pues donde debería estar la solución al problema, estaba un trozo de hoja arrancada.

¿Habrá sido por el paso de los años? ¿O alguien lo había hecho intencionalmente?

No se pondría a cuestionar ahora. Tenía que encontrar el fragmento original en el libro que tenía oculto en el baúl.

Tenía también que ser fuerte. Presentía que muy pronto, se enfrentaría con esas cosas tan peligrosas, y las historias que una vez su abuelo contó, las viviría en carne propia.

.

.

.

* * *

**Ah… pero que bien se siente actualizar (no lo hacía por lo de siempre , la prepa) y debo decir que si actualicé es porque me presionaron… es enserio, solo imagínense leer de repente un día una publicación que te dejan en tu red social (si…Facebook jaja) diciendo con estas palabras:**

"**ARELY! PONTE A ESCRIBIR CHINGADO! -_-" (de parte de mi queridísima amiga sliper-moon) y no fue el único que me dejo, también estuvo este: "****ajam mi queridísima arely****  
****PUTA MADRE QUE ESCRIBAS! ****  
****Es mas, te compensare con un café si lo terminas n_n trato hecho? :D "(Me sobornó vieron? Jaja bueno admito que es tentadora la idea XD, pero si no lo hacía me maltrataba u.u y no es bueno porque la veo todos los días en la escuela ._.)**

**Ella no fue la única, también fue mi otra amiga Empress-Of-Eviil con este: ":D te golpeare si no escribes… ¬¬ … "(no es bonito ser golpeada ._. e intimidada con sus miradas) **

**También hubo otros como: ¡Vamos escribe esclava! Ó ¡Contrataré un secuestrador para que aparte te torture si no subes capitulo… ¡Ven cómo me tratan! TT^TT (aunque siempre eh dicho que me gusta trabajar bajo presión :P) **

**Bueno contestaré a los reviews: **

**Asesino-de-Condes: **ya está el capitulo y con esto ahora podré ver con tranquilidad el tuyo bueno espero y esta actualización te haya gustado jeje, bueno me dices en un review bye.

**Sliper-moon: **pff TU! DESGRACIADA ¬¬ jajajaja ahí ta la actualización contenta? Jajaj XD ntc no ps aquí ya al fin me digno a subir :P espero y te haya gustado y espero y hayan valido tus amenazas por face, en persona etc, etc jajaj tkm!

**dickory5: **jejeje ya esta otro! Tarde pero sin abandonarlo aunque parezca XD espero y te haya gustado porque siempre doy lo que mi imaginación puede ofrecer

**Ammy Neko Uchiha :** jajaja XD aquí esta la continuación! Espero y la hayas disfrutado :3 jeje ^^

**Kege ni Hime: **uf recuerdo eso de las preinscripciones jajaj no te preocupe no te estreses tan :P y bueno espero y este capítulo también te haya gustado

**Sujeto desconocido: **aja inocente claro, pf nombre si cada vez sales peor eeh, mira nomas q paso en la escena de los verdes jajaj goloso XD… y lo q me comentaste de "a ver a q horas se mueren estas" jajaja q malo pero ya se vdd cuando me pregunto tambn yo XP

**Empress-Of-Eviil: **XD yo tambn …AISHITERU! Jajaja :p y si ya vez, pero esta Bellota se volvió bn calenturienta por la culpa de Butch, date cuenta que Butch esta logrando corromper la inocencia de ella XD jajaja bueno tkm! Lepa :D

**Lucite199: **Que bueno que te guste q te pareció este? :D jeje, son demonios q mas iban a ser XD solo q los otros como q se ablandan, en especial Boomer. Bueno gracias por agregar a favoritos enserio gracias!, bye.

**BrickxBloss-Reds: **A mí también me encantan los rojitos :3… oow gracias linda por q te haya gustado me alegro q te sirva de inspiración ^^

**ScheiBe: **jajaja procuro darle emociones a cada pareja :p…. vaya ¿enserio te emocionaste al ver que te deje un review? Oow pues permíteme decirte que yo me sentí alagada por ello, pero solo soy otra chava que escribe fics y ya XD jajaj de todas maneras muchas gracias! Me hiciste sentir muy bonito :3 Vac: jeje gracias por haber leído y comentado y me gusta q te guste XD bye!

**Angelic-bloody-night: **Me pone bien saber q guste la continuación, muchas gracias por comentar :D!

**Leidy Grim: **jejeje gracias, aquí está el que sigue, bueno espero y espero no desilusionar con las continuaciones jaja aparte de que tardo algo :P

**FlorLee329: **Así es, Ian lo que menos debe hacer es… abrir la bocota y decirles todo jaja. Y todo lo que pongo aquí es ficticio y no realizaras pactos XD… (Aunque si se pudiera hacerlos con ellos… um como q te pone a pensarlo mejor no? o.ó jajaja XP) descuida tampoco ni un árbol ni planta saldrá herida aquí XD. Qué bueno que ames el fic :3 gracias

**Mimichibi-Diethel: **Descuida que ando en las mismas con la escuela… en efecto, am se podría decir que no fue Bellota q sello el pacto porque esta ya estaba sellado desde hace tiempo, pero se podría decir que si puesto que se anda haciendo muy lujuriosa a causa de Butch (la esta corrompiendo) y quien no ha de querer estar en el lugar de Bombón XD jaja… si Boomer solo la quiere proteger como buen demonio q se ha vuelto…? Bueno bye cuídate!

**POR EL MOMENTO ME LARGO PERO… VOLEVERE e.e **

**y espero recibir sus geniales reviews .-. :3  
**


	17. XVI: Iudicium Quod Anima Innocens

**DISCLAIMER: Es más que obvio que la caricatura no me pertenece. No cobro por leer, es gratis y yo seguiré siendo pobre por dejar que lo sea. XP**

_~~Y surjo de entre las profundidades de las tinieblas, mostrándome ante ustedes… con la preciada continuación. ~~_

_(?)_

_No me hagan caso, ando rara hoy._

* * *

Jamás había sentido tan distantes a sus… pequeñas.

Ya no eran unas niñas, ya no son lo que eran antes y mucho menos volverán a serlo. Eso era lo que un padre tenía que soportar, que sus hijos crezcan y se separen de su lado para ser independientes. Era un círculo vicioso, interminable, que descendientes tras descendientes pasarían por la misma pena que ahora él vivía.

Dentro de diez días, no, mejor dicho nueve, puesto que se encontraba despierto en plenas horas de la noche ya que no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Su hija, la mayor, se casaría con el joven heredero y Lord de la familia Kurth.

Oh, su niña, su Bombón, a la que ahora le dejaría a ese muchacho, junto con la responsabilidad de hacerla feliz. Pero Utonio tenía en cuenta que ella lo odiaba un poco, o tal vez mucho, por haber estado de acuerdo en esa alianza y propuesta que le habían hecho.

Al principio, había estado indispuesto ante esa declaración por parte de Anthony. Que ese joven quería desposar a Bombón Utonio, porque sería lo más conveniente para las dos familias y porque se había enamorado de ella desde el momento en que la vio en aquel baile de honores que le hacían a un duque de la ciudad vecina.

Recordaba ese momento en el que esa platica cambio todo, que eso era la causa de que en estos días lo único que se veía y se discutía era para los preparativos de la boda, incluso también ese asunto era el motivo por el que ahora se encontraba en vela, ya que aún se seguía cuestionando si habría sido lo correcto.

Estaba él, en compañía de otra gente importante de alto nivel social charlando, y como siempre su plática se trataba de sus expansiones, riquezas, propuestas u otras cosas que eran comunes entre esos estatus. Cuando fue así que Anthony aprovechó la situación para presentarse y decirle lo que tenía planeado.

"_Es un honor poder conocerle Lord Utonio." _

El primer paso que había hecho Anthony. Luego de sacar datos triviales o comunes en una conversación, su siguiente estrategia hizo que Utonio supiera a lo que iba el joven.

"_La verdad es que su hija, es hermosa."_

Obviamente hablaba de Bombón, ya que solo ella había asistido a ese baile, era extraño pues siempre llevaba a sus tres hijas, pero en esto se formó una excepción. El motivo por que sus otras dos hijas no hayan ido no era de tanta importancia, de hecho les había permitido esta vez no asistir, sabía que a ellas les disgustaban ir a esa clase de eventos.

"_No he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella, su dama de honor se mantiene muy cerca siempre, y la verdad no quisiera incomodar, pero más que nada quería hablar con usted primero."_

Utonio era un hombre sabio. Ya lo presentía.

"_Quiero pedir con mis más sinceros deseos que me ceda la mano de su hija…"_

No era el primero que se lo pedía, por eso no se sorprendió. De hecho, por lo regular eso siempre pasaba cada que iban a esas fiestas. Pero algo en ese muchacho le había intrigado.

"_Aunque no le he dirigido la palabra, sé que ella es especial, me ah cautivado mi Lord, su hija es única."_

No, no eran las adulaciones que le hacía a su hija mayor…

"_Perdone mi atrevimiento, pero me he enamorado a primera vista, no sé si me di a entender desde un principio pero no busco que los beneficios sean solo para nuestro nivel económico, sino también la gran satisfacción que me daría si es que acepta que ella sea mi mujer."_

O estaba siendo sincero o simplemente sabía actuar muy bien. No lo supo, solo sintió que era tiempo de arreglar una boda, de hacerse la idea de que entregaría a su niña, ahora mujer, a un hombre que la amara y respetara. Y Anthony era el indicado.

"_Me enamoró, y la quiero como mi esposa."_

Aquellas palabras, aquello que soltó Kurth sin rodeos yendo directamente al grano, sin titubear o arrepentirse en cuanto ya había formulado esa oración, hicieron que Utonio en seguida tomara la decisión para luego sellar el trato estrechando su mano con la de él.

¿Era la mejor decisión que había tomado? Se lo seguía preguntando desde ese momento. Si de serlo o no. Su amada pequeña, ahora sufría, pero ya estaba todo arreglado y se casaría muy pronto. Tenía puestas sus esperanzas en que solo con el tiempo Bombón llegaría amar a Anthony, como estaba seguro que ese joven la amaba ahora.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Su corazón palpitaba tan rápido y sus ansias seguían dándose a notar pues caminaba de un lado a otro en esa gran pieza, por la misma desesperación de no poder distraerse con otra cosa. Sus manos le sudaban levemente y su mirada iba de un lado a otro contando a la vez los segundos que la torturaban pues avanzaban, para su punto de ver, exageradamente lentos.

La puerta estaba cerrada. Y la ventana se encontraba abierta.

La luna ya estaba postrada muy en lo alto en ese cielo nocturno iluminando todo a su alcance, al mismo tiempo que la fresca brisa se colaba por las cortinas. Hacía un poco de frío, pero eso no fue excusa para cerrar la ventana. Había un motivo más fuerte para mantenerla abierta y ese motivo era él.

Estaba tan emocionada como a la vez tan nerviosa, tanto feliz como preocupada. Miles de emociones la invadían pero solo una cosa estaba segura en ese revoltijo de ideas.

Anhelaba verlo.

Muchas veces se recriminó así misma por actuar de esa manera, tan vulnerable y dócil, como si se tratara de una niña que espera paciente su premio por haber tenido un buen comportamiento.

Pero no lo podía evitar. Era cierto que había cambiado. Y lo admitía.

Antes de conocer a Brick, la forma en cómo veía las cosas eran muy diferentes a como las ve ahora. Antes se hubiera mantenido firme y no se hubiera dejado convencer de haber estado de acuerdo en que un muchacho la visitara en altas horas de la noche estando ella sola en su habitación. Eso lo hubiera visto como algo indebido.

Ahora mandaba esa recatadas reglas al diablo.

Es cierto que cuando te enamoras la moral y las costumbre pulcras según son vistas en la sociedad, las olvidas cuando se trata de aquella persona que hace que sientas la sensación de hormigueo en el estomago.

Te das cuenta que lo más bello y hermoso es aquel amor que le tienes a alguien, y aun más cuando ese alguien te lo demuestra de igual manera. Que lo que en estos tiempos es un insulto e incorrecto, lo ves como algo magnifico y único. Tanto así que lo anhelas demasiado pero que en ese mundo donde vives, en esa espantosa realidad, esas ideas, las terminan desechando como si los sueños se tratasen de leños los cuales arrojarían a una chimenea donde las llamas consuman esas esperanzas que tenías cosechadas, y que esas brasas te lo arrebataran todo, pues solo quedaría ese fuego que representa a las personas que están en contra de tus aspiraciones.

Así era como lo veía Bombón.

Su amor era rechazado por los demás, que aquel fuego que representaba a su prometido, se encargaría de quemar ese sentimiento y hacer que de este solo quede lastimeras cenizas.

Oh, pero ahora, esa visita que estaba esperando reemplazaría esa idea pesimista por una idea de completa dicha.

Nada la hacía más feliz que saber que aun podía amar a Brick, que podían tener la oportunidad de ser más cautelosos con su romance y que lo mantendrían en secreto el tiempo que sea necesario, no importándoles si ese tiempo se volvía permanente por el resto de sus vidas.

Estaba condenada, condenada al abismo por ese infame pecado que cometía.

Pero… ¿Enserio era pecado amarlo? ¿Era pecado querer a otra persona estando ya comprometida con alguien más? ¿Era un delito?

Las razones que le daban decían que sí. Que ya estaría condenada al fuego eterno por cometer adulterio.

Aun así, ella ya estaba envuelta en un fuego. En uno que representaba a las reprimendas que le podían poner si mostraba su amor de manera libre hacía al joven pelirrojo de mirada carmesí.

No importaba, pecaría y seguiría pecando si fuera necesario para seguir estando con su amado. A fin de cuentas, si no era feliz por no estar con él, el infierno ya lo estaría experimentando en vida.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Esas manos, esa que estaban posadas y sujetaban mi vientre. Sus brazos, sus fuertes brazos que me contenían para que no me alejara de él. Su barbilla, la cual tenía posada en la corvadura de mi cuello mientras yo le daba la espalda. Y su respiración, su pausada y tranquila respiración que rozaba levemente mi rostro.

Era un consuelo tenerlo así. Un premio. Estar debajo de las sabanas sin prenda alguna en una prospera tranquilidad y satisfacción.

Horas antes había demostrado cuanto lo deseaba, cuanto lo anhelaba cuando no se encontraba conmigo pues siempre estaba ocupado haciendo sus deberes de trabajador domestico.

Si mi padre supiera que una de sus hijas se encuentra haciendo actos impropios para su edad…

No era una niña, pero no era una mujer hecha y derecha todavía. Y aun estando entre esos dos puntos, en un punto medio. Ya había vivido la experiencia de compartir algo tan íntimo con la persona que amaba. Yo amo a Butch. Y mucho.

Fue el primero…

En todo.

Y será el único.

Sentí como se removía de la posición en la que estaba, me hice la dormida. Como siempre. Era extraño todo esto, en el momento en el que él me hacía suya… era otra, me comportaba diferente, como si fuera controlada pero yo estaba muy consciente de lo que hacía, y al terminar, volvía a ser yo, la que le daba pena si la miraba a los ojos después de haber consumado el acto.

Trate de aparentar que estaba sumida en un profundo sueño. Sinceramente me daba vergüenza verle directamente a esos ojos verdes y oscuros que me descontrolaban.

No lo logré. Me había descubierto, no era fácil engañarlo.

–No finjas, es inútil hacerlo. – me susurró al oído con burla en su voz junto con el de un tono sensual. Intente ignorar su acertada declaración, lo cual es estúpido pues no sé porque seguía sin abrir mis ojos, tal vez era los nervios que me provocaba, si, era eso.

– ¿No los abrirás? Bien, entonces debo asumir que en realidad si te encuentras dormida…– Sonaba tan convincente, sonaba como si en realidad se había rendido al decir aquello, pero nuevamente erre. –Y si estás dormida… no estarás consciente de lo que haga entonces…

Me temí lo peor. Y en eso fue lo único que acerté.

Su mano que estaba situada en mi vientre bajo lentamente pero provocativamente hacía cierta zona… no me esperaría otra reacción que la que tuve, aunque intenté disimular con todas mis fuerzas para no emitir ese suspiro delatador que producía mi boca al recibir tales caricias.

Aunque no lo miraba, imaginé que tenía esa sonrisa rebelde y altanera que siempre portaba cuando conseguía lo que quería.

Su siguiente movimiento aun fue más difícil de ignorar.

Lamía con lujuria mi cuello llegando a el lóbulo de mi oreja, y sujeto mis caderas juntándolas con las de él, luego una mano traviesa se poso en uno de mis senos, estrujándolo…

Era una tortura seguir fingiendo estar inconsciente de aquello, simplemente era imposible.

No lo soporté… ya no podía, me volví dócil. De nuevo.

–Butch…–Lancé un suspiro quedo. Y aunque no lo vi a la cara sentí que su sonrisa se ensancho más.

– ¿Te desperté? – Preguntó con ironía.

–Eres un… pervertido– le recriminé ocultando mi rostro en el almohadón que tenía sujetado fuertemente con mis manos. Él, conforme de haber ganado, pues nuevamente me tenía a su merced, siguió con lo que había empezado.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Era él quien se estaba demorando?

¿O era yo quien se estaba desesperando?

Me recosté en mi cama, pero no me incorpore totalmente por temor a quedarme dormida. El tiempo me jugaba una cruel tortura al no avanzar rápidamente.

¿Por qué cuando me suele ir mal el tiempo se hace exageradamente lento, y cuando estoy con él, los minutos se pasan volando?

Parecía como si el goce y el sufrimiento se ponían de acuerdo con el reloj. Y termino inconforme con esto.

Miraba la ventana. Impaciente, ansiosa, nerviosa, preocupada…

Solo quería que él llegara.

Pase otro buen rato así. Y mis ojos se empezaron a sentir pesados.

¡No, tengo que aguantar, tengo que estar despierta para cuando él llegue!

El sueño, el cansancio, el traicionero cansancio y la pesadumbre en mis ojos contradecían a mi razón. No sabía si podía resistirlo más… y no supe. No supe cuando se había envuelto en una oscuridad y mi subconsciente que me ordenaba abrir mis ojos, lo escuchaba ya muy lejos.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

La brisa nocturna entro con más fuerza a la habitación, volviéndose en sí un aire que calaba en los huesos provocando que me despertara por la molestia presencia del frio en mis brazos descubiertos. Deje pasar un rato más, y al abrir los ojos, delicadamente, las imágenes se volvían de borrosas a unas más claras…

¡Me había dormido!

Me levanté rápidamente exaltada por descubrir y analizar que había ido así.

En efecto, si había dormido pero aun era de noche. Aunque no estaba al tanto de la hora, todo seguía en su lugar, la ventana que estaba entre abierta seguía intacta. Sin seña de que Brick hubiera entrado. Era extraño. Hace unos momentos lo que me había despertado era el viento, el frío viento que podía entrar si la ventana se hubiera abierto un poco más.

Guié mi vista alrededor del cuarto. Nadie, no había nadie. Pero estaba segura de que no lo soñé. No soñé ese toque de aire helado tan real en mis brazos.

– ¿Brick? –Llame inútilmente pues no estaba. Lo sabía pero inconscientemente se me había creado la necesidad de pronunciar su nombre.

Baje mi mirada. No estaba. Había roto la promesa de venir. De que hablaríamos… la había roto y eso me dolió, me dolió que me haya ilusionado con eso.

¿Qué te habrá pasado? ¿Por qué no estás aquí?

Me recosté nuevamente con pesar y gire mi cuerpo dando la espalda a donde se suponía entraría él. No me había cansado de esperar pero al parecer el pensar que vendría se esfumo de mi cabeza. Quise dormir esta vez sin el pendiente, pero no podía, al parecer el tiempo y mis acciones siempre están en contra de lo que tengo propuesto.

Nuevamente el aire rozó mis brazos, esta vez cerraría la ventana.

Al levantarme aun dando espalda a esta, me abrace a mi misma por el frio que sentía y me dirigí a cerrar incluso también las cortinas. Estaba medio adormilada, pero con pesar logré poner el seguro. El viento no entraba pero aún sentía ese frio envolver mi cuerpo.

Sentí de repente una calidez, incluso llegue a pensar que era producto de mi imaginación porque en serio necesitaba esa calidez muy parecida a su abrazo… entonces me di cuenta que se sentía tan real que me giré con la respiración contenida.

Era él. Brick…

Tan bello como siempre, tan perfecto. Sus orbes rojos, que de noche se veían mas vivaces e incluso me atrevía a compararlos con un mar de sangre. Su facciones finas pero sin dejar de ser tan masculinas, sus labios, esos labios tan tentadores que quería rozar con los míos.

–Disculpa mi demora. – Dijo con arrepentimiento en su voz –Pero no podía arriesgarme con los guardias que escoltan fuera de la mansión…

¡Era cierto! por eso no podía, por los guardias que había traído Anthony…

¡Soy una idiota! ¿Cómo es que no se me cruzo esa posibilidad por la cabeza?

Lo abrace, había pensado que me había dejado con la pura ilusión de recibir su visita a mi habitación y que me había mentido. Lo abracé por lo arrepentida que estaba por pensar esas cosas de él.

Entonces él me correspondió al abrazo, con fuerza, con una necesidad de no soltarme.

– ¿Cómo es que entraste y no me di cuenta? – Pregunté sin importancia pero la duda estaba presente. No había escuchado ruido y eso se me hizo extraño.

–No te diste cuenta… solo eso, no notaste mi presencia cuando entré al cuarto, pero pudiste notar la brisa que te provocó frío. – Me sonrojé, soy tan distraída que no lo noté. Entonces si había entrado en ese momento, pero, yo lo había buscado por la habitación y no estaba…

–Pero no te vi, y al no verte creí que no vendrías…

–Pudiste haber volteado a esa silla…– luego me señalo el lugar, la silla que estaba enseguida de mi cama, la cual, no había visto, porque la tela que caía del techo de mi cama lo había impedido. Ahora todo tenía sentido…–Eres tan hermosa cuando duermes.

Mi cara estaba teñida de rojo. Y aun más al imaginar la escena en donde Brick yacía sentado tranquilamente en esa silla, contemplándome.

–Brick…– susurré débilmente con asombro aún ruborizada, luego continué–Pero ¿Por qué…?

No me dejo terminar de formular mi pregunta del porque no me había dicho que ya se encontraba ahí en cuanto desperté, o simplemente porque no se había molestado en despertarme. No me dejo pues me calló e interrumpió con un beso.

Me sujetó firmemente de mis muñecas sin dejar de besarme y me tumbo a la cama quedando el encima de mí pero sin aplastarme. Rompió aquel beso que contenía pasión y amor para verme directamente a los ojos, yo los tenía entrecerrados, pero podía verlo claramente.

"¿Por qué te detienes?" Quería preguntarle, pero presentía que tenía algo importante que decirme.

– ¿Brick? – dije su nombre al ver que no hablaba, solo me observaba.

Era un silencio tan intrigante. Él solo me miraba y yo… yo solo lo veía a él con gesto de duda. Estaba al pendiente de cada movimiento y vi como se acercaba a mí para susurrarme al oído y escuchar tal confesión que hizo que casi me desmayara por lo caliente que se había puesto mi cara.

–Bombón…–Pronunció mi nombre con dulzura. – Quiero hacerte el amor.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Me niego a dormir.

Me niego a descansar en la mullida cama y dejar que la brillante luz de la luna me arrulle, al mismo tiempo que aquella peculiar fragancia que emana el aire nocturno se cuele por mi nariz. Incluso me niego a siquiera recostarme, de hacer eso caería profundamente en un sueño… o pesadilla.

Ya no sabía que me deparaba mi subconsciente. Me revelaba imágenes, fragmentos. Pequeños fragmentos de imágenes que me trataban de decir algo, de advertirme.

Pero no quería dormir.

No era por el temor a lo que soñaba, no. Era simplemente porque no podía dormir.

Gina había sido muy irrespetuosa al decirme tal mentira. Porque yo sé que Boomer no me haría daño. Me sorprendía lo víbora que podía llegar a ser esa mucama, pero yo no iba a dejarme engañar por esa mujer. Sin embargo me limitaba a seguir pensando en ella, lo que ahora invadía mis pensamientos era él.

Tenía que hablar con Boomer. Era increíble cómo es que yo había creído que al confesar mutuamente nuestros sentimientos se resolvería todo y así yo pudiera rebosar en gozo. Para mi decepción resultó ser lo contrario. Yo no había hablado con Boomer desde esa tarde nevada, y la última vez que lo vi fue en aquella cena donde presencie con claridad la muestra de lo falsas que habían sido sus palabras.

¿Cómo es que él y Gina se habían…?

Me abracé a mi misma con pesar y cerré los ojos con fuerza, al mismo tiempo negando con mi cabeza con el vano intento de borrar esa dolorosa y cruel imagen, que inconscientemente recordaba cuando lo único que quería era olvidarla.

No podía seguir así. Enserio que necesitaba hablar con Boomer.

Salí de mi alcoba. Una caminata tan tarde por los pasillos de la mansión tal vez, solo tal vez, me ayudarían a ordenar mi cabeza que estaba en caos. Era un simple capricho de mi parte el estar pensando en esto. Es decir, nadie me había obligado a enamorarme de un muchacho un tanto mayor que yo. Con los quince años que yo contaba, era de suponerse que no me tomaría en cuenta.

¿Pero será que solo finge corresponder a mis sentimientos por mera lastima? No lo creo de él. Había sinceridad en sus palabras aquella vez. Pero, ¿Entonces porque sentía que empezaba a desconfiar?

Caminaba sigilosamente. Pero aun haciéndolo, con cada paso que daba se producía un leve eco de mis pisadas contra el suelo. Iba ignorando todo lo de alrededor, pero solo me basto ver algo que hiso que regresara de mi ensoñación.

Boomer con Gina. Boomer cargando a una Gina dormida.

Me escondí en la pared tratando de no llamar su atención. Tenía mi pulso acelerado y mi respiración estaba irregular. Incluso una gota de sudor se deslizó por mi sien. Tenía miedo de ser descubierta.

Me asomé con cuidado de no revelar más que parte de mi cara para poder verlos.

Gina en brazos de él…

No, en hombros de él. Era extraño, la cargaba como si de un saco de papas se tratase.

"¿Qué sucede?" Me pregunté mientras noté como es que entraban a la habitación de ella.

¿¡Acaso…!

¡No!

No puedo siquiera llegar a esa conclusión. Pero…

Que Gina este inconsciente solo significa que ella probablemente, haya bebido demasiado en compañía de Boomer. Ya que aunque yo nunca haya probado el alcohol, sé que eso les podía pasar a las personas bebían mucho.

Ahora bien, en una situación así él podía aprovecharse de la embriaguez de ella y…

¡¿Pero en que estaba pensando? Era una barbaridad pensar en aquello…

Llevaba un rato en el cuarto con Gina. A solas. Y no salía.

Inconscientemente una lágrima se deslizo por mi mejilla. Me dolía creer que mis suposiciones fueran más que simples ideas que me lastimaban. Me dolía creer que entre ellos pasaba algo.

Boomer…

¿Qué cosas haces en su alcoba?

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.

Era tiempo de salir de ahí. Ya había hecho lo que tenía que hacer. El borrar de la memoria de esa mujer lo sucedido en la tarde.

Ahora ella estaba recostada y por la mañana al despertar se olvidaría de todo. Al menos sobre la discusión con él.

Se aseguro de que estuviera bien acomodada en la cama antes de irse, aunque hubiera preferido dejarla como en un principio lo había hecho –la había aventado sin delicadeza alguna a la colcha, provocando que esta cayera un poco más a la orilla que al centro, a punto de caer de la cama– Pero tenía que aparentar que nada había sucedido si no quería tener más contratiempos.

Una vez cumplido eso, se dispuso a salir de ahí, sin tener que girarse a verla para cerciorarse que todo se encontraba perfecto.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Noté minutos después como Boomer salía tranquilamente por la puerta del cuarto de Gina. Tenía demasiadas preguntas, como siempre...

Pero no le diría nada. Ni siquiera se daría cuenta de que lo estuve viendo y esperando. Aunque yo no supiera lo que había hecho ahí adentro, me suponía lo peor. No quería ni hablar con él en esos instantes.

Vaya pero ¿Eso no era lo que tanto deseaba, el charlar? No después de esto. Estaba claro que yo no era nada para él, más que una simple e inexperta niña…

Salí lo más cuidadosamente, sin que él me descubriera o siquiera sospechara de que yo estaba ahí. Me escabullí pegada a la pared, y cuando estuve lo suficientemente alejada, apresuré el paso para ir a mi alcoba. Llegué al punto en donde deje de hacer caminata rápida, para en serio correr. Quería llegar a mi cuarto lo más pronto posible.

No fue sino una jugarreta cruel del destino que hizo que me tropezara por la ineptitud de mis pies al no evadir una pequeña grieta que había en el suelo. Caí de frente y si no hubiera sido por mis brazos, en estos momentos estaría quejándome por el tremendo golpe que hubiera recibido mi cara.

Cuando me incorporé un poco, pues solo me quedé sentada en el piso, sentí como una mano se posaba en mi hombro provocando como acto reflejo que me girara a ver de quien se trataba. Me encontré con sus ojos azules, con su oscura mirada que siempre me ha hipnotizada y que aseguro nunca dejara de hacerlo.

–Burbuja…– Había dicho mi nombre con un deje de intriga. No le contesté nada y aunque me haya ofrecido su mano para ayudar a levantarme lo ignoré por completo y me paré de inmediato.

Me giré dándole la espalda, e hice señas de irme aunque mis pies no correspondieran a esa idea o porque simplemente no estaban de acuerdo con irse. Malditos pies que me contradicen, o mejor dicho, estúpido subconsciente que los obliga a quedarse estáticos.

– ¿Por qué no te encuentras durmiendo? – Me preguntó sin hacerlo con la intención de un regaño, sino como una pregunta simple.

–No tengo sueño. – _"No puedo dormir porque quiero hablar contigo"_ Era eso lo que en realidad quería contestarle pero una respuesta cortante la suplantó.

Se acercó a mí y me rodeó con sus brazos. Yo aún le daba la espalda. Quería deshacer ese abrazo. Pero era una total masoquista que me gustaba ese simple contacto aun sabiendo que para él era insípido y sin importancia.

Luego posó su barbilla en mi hombro y su respiración me estremeció aunque yo trataba de que no lo notara.

–Ve a descansar– dijo sutilmente depositándome un beso en la mejilla. Y aquello fue lo que ya no soporté. Me voltee para encararlo y mirarle directamente a los ojos. Debí suponer que mi ceño estaba fruncido pues él se extraño un poco, pero solo un poco.

– ¡Basta no lo hagas! –grité. – ¡No sigas, estoy harta de que finjas! – le iba a soltar todo, ya no podía seguir aparentando que nada sucedía. –De que me ilusiones, de que juegues de esa manera tan cruel conmigo…

Baje la vista y cerré mis puños con fuerza.

Boomer ni hablaba, ni hacía ruido. Incluso llegue a pensar en que me había dejado sola lamentándome de mi misma, pues yo acababa de descubrir que fui una completa estúpida. Pero él no se había ido. Seguí ahí, de pie, con un gesto glacial, dándome a entender que no le importaba lo que yo sentía.

– ¿Por qué? – Fue lo único que había pronunciado, lo único que había salido de sus labios.

"_¿Por qué?"_ Pensé en su pregunta. "_¿Por qué?" _ Analicé.

– ¿Por qué te digo esto? – Intuí con firmeza pero no esperé a que él me confirmara si era por eso, en cambio seguí hablando – ¡Porque es la verdad! Tu todo este tiempo me has estado mintiendo, sabes lo que yo siento por ti, y tú… ¡Tú te aprovechas de eso!

– ¿Qué hacías con Gina?…– solté con despreció el nombre de esa mujer. Al parecer eso fue lo único que hizo que se sorprendiera pues aprecié como se tenso. –Estuviste en su habitación por un buen rato–paré por unos breves segundos para comprobar si el aun seguía tenso, pero no. Estaba tranquilo, o eso aparentaba.

Callado. Tanto como nuestro alrededor, tanto como él.

Yo aún mantenía mi cabeza baja. Y de nuevo una lágrima había hecho acto de presencia en mi rostro que ahora se encontraba con una expresión de dolor. No quería que viera mi cara, no quería. Pero lo encaré de nuevo para decir lo que en esos momentos sentía.

–Te odio…– le susurré entre dientes – ¡TE ODIO!

Y para finalizar aquellas palabras que si no le dolieron a él, a mí sí me habían lastimado. Pensé en desquitarme plantándole una cachetada, aunque de no ser que fuera más alto que yo, si se la hubiera dado. En cambio a eso, le pegaba con coraje y con todas mis fuerzas en su pecho. Pero era más fuerte, puesto que no lograba ni moverlo un poco.

No sé cuando fue el momento en que me detuvo, pero aún así yo forcejee y me sujetó fuertemente provocando que cayéramos al suelo quedando el encima de mí, teniendo sus brazos a mis costados para no aplastarme. Lo miré con mis ojos llorosos y en él vi tristeza. Una tristeza que logró cautivarme que inconscientemente deje de forcejar.

–Te odio…– Susurré con pesar mientras lloraba. –Te odio porque eres el primero a quien amo y haces que me sienta mal cuando me doy cuenta de que tú no me amas…– Cómo una niña. Una niña débil, le había confesado, de nuevo, todo lo que pensaba. –Me odio a mí misma por eso.

Boomer se apoderó de mis labios sin avisar. Yo no me molesté pero si me sorprendí. Aún así, intenté apartarlo pero entre más lo hacía, más insistente se volvía el beso. Unos endebles "_no_", se revelaban de mi boca cuando tenía la oportunidad. Pero no los decía para que se detuviera, aquellos "_no_" eran dirigidos a mí.

**No** Burbuja. **No** te engañes. Sabes muy bien que **no** eres capaz de dejarlo pues lo amas. **No** lo odias.

Me rendí. Y correspondí al beso. Tan necesitado y tan bello era ese dichoso contacto entre nuestros labios. Tan dulce era caer en esa humillación de perder tus fuerzas ante la persona que amabas, cuando antes habías estado segura de que no le perdonarías.

–No comprenderías…–me confesó al oído cuando habíamos roto el beso. –Pero no haré las cosas para lastimarte. Yo te cuidaré Burbuja. Yo te protegeré… de todo.

–Boomer…– no iba a decir nada, solo quise decir su nombre pues eso lograba calmarme.

–No te haré daño…– y sus palabras eran una suave melodía como quien duerme a un pequeño niño, tan reconfortante y tan sublime– Jamás te haría daño.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sin habla…

Se sentía como si su corazón hubiera sufrido un paro y dejara de respirar, o como si en cualquier preciso momento fuera a desmayarse. Esa proposición había sido una de las más impactantes que le habían dicho en toda su joven vida…

Ella estaba muerta de la vergüenza, con los colores en su rostro, y con la mirada aun fija con la de él.

¿Había escuchado bien? Pero no se atrevía a preguntar.

– ¿Perdona? – Sin embargo emitió apenas esa palabra en forma de duda, algo que para la chica había resultado siendo tonto, pues se lo había dicho claro, sin titubeos, muy directo y entendible.

Brick rozó sus labios con los de Bombón, luego se dirigió al oído de la muchacha y susurró de nuevo, con palabras más sutiles e incluso, más provocadoras.

–Quiero… hacerte… el amor.

Anonadada, ella no podía creer sus palabras, no podía asimilarlas…

_*¿¡Qué se supone que debería de decir! ¿¡Qué se supone que debería hacer!*_

No le contestaba, pero al parecer él no esperaba respuesta de su parte. Porque solo le basto con verla a los ojos para saber que pensaba, y al parecer, en estos se encontraba la duda, o quizás, el miedo. Pero ella no lo sentía, no sentía ni la menor pizca de temor. Pues por su mente solo pasó la posibilidad de que, tal vez, sintiera… ¿ansias?

No sabía muy bien definir qué. Pero solo de una cosa Bombón estaba segura, de que nunca había estado en una situación similar.

–…Brick– dijo en un tono muy, muy bajo, pero al menos no había titubeado. –Yo…

–Te amo Bombón. – Su cálida respiración en su cuello la había hecho callar. –…Ya no puedo contener el deseo que surge por querer poseerte…

Y la besó. Desesperado, con tanta impaciencia y con una notable ansiedad tomo los dulces labios de Bombón. Ya dejaría de ser un caballero con ella, ya dejaría de ignorar aquella pasión que brotaba de lo más profundo de su ser…

Podría ser un demonio. Pero en esos momentos tenía los mismos deseos carnales que invadían a cualquier mortal.

Por otro lado, la muchacha que se mostraba tan pura e inocente a su amante, no se imaginaba a lo que se sometía, a lo que dicha unión la condenaría.

El demonio en forma de joven, rompió el contacto de los labios y la miró. Era tanta la pureza que poseía la chica que yacía bajo su regazo. Tanta inexperiencia, y tanta sumisión que le daría…

Pasó una mano por la nívea mejilla de la joven hasta delinear con la yema de su dedo índice el contorno de su barbilla, bajando lentamente al cuello, bajando al indició de los pechos de ella.

Esa delgada tela que la cubría, la prenda de seda fina que se adhería a su perfecta silueta femenina, le hacía deseable. Y la expresión que le daba… ¡oh, pero que expresión le daba!, sus orbes rosados le mostraban la inseguridad de todo eso, los pequeños indicios de temor y podía ver también; el deseo.

La chica lo deseaba tanto como él. Pero solo era una inocente muchacha carente de conocimiento en el tema, pero aun con esa ingenuidad, lograba provocar al demonio.

Le bajo las mangas del camisón, descubriendo los suaves hombros de Bombón, y con pequeños y húmedos besos, fue marcando un camino hacía el cuello. Luego, una impaciente mano logró bajar por completo la prenda, mostrando parte de su anatomía. Segundos después, Bombón se encontraba cubriéndose con demasiada timidez.

Cada reacción que tomara, cada movimiento que realizara. Haría que lo provocase aun más de lo que ya estaba.

–No…– Susurró la chica de cabellos pelirrojos ante la intensa mirada que le daba Brick – Es… vergonzoso…

Cohibido por la candidez de ella, le regalo una sonrisa que sabría muy bien que lograría tranquilizarla. Y así fue, había notado que el cuerpo de Bombón dejaba de tensarse pero aun se cubría con los brazos.

–Que dulce eres…– pronunció quedamente el muchacho, apenas para que ella lo oyera. Entonces él guió sus manos a las muñecas de la joven para removerlas con delicadeza. Quedando ahora totalmente expuesta ante su hambrienta mirada que intentaba ocultar para no asustarla.

Bombón se sentía extraña, pero por como la miraba aquel muchacho de ojos escarlata, de algún modo la hacían sentir especial.

La tumbó nuevamente a la cama y se dispuso masajear y a besar aquellos tiernos y firmes senos, causando que Bombón liberara un suspiro como respuesta a ese acto tan impropio y desconocido que era para ella.

Los leves gemidos la delataban, demostraban lo bien que sentía aquel contacto.

Brick le dio un fugaz beso en su frente y se dedico en quitar completamente su camisón. Notó entonces como temblaba ella al sentir el roce de sus manos en su abdomen y se estremeció aun más cuando bajo a cierta parte tan intima en donde nadie había tocado jamás.

– ¡Ah, B-brick! – exclamó con asombro cuando la mano masculina se posaba en aquella virgen feminidad y acariciaba con movimientos pausados.

–Shh…– Le chitó el muchacho muy cerca de sus labios –Mi pequeña… solo déjate llevar…

Uno segundos pasaron para que ella después de pensar un poco, asintiera con su cabeza para indicarle que todo estaba bien, que estaba de acuerdo en lo que pasara, y que le prometía que no volvería a dudar. Porque después de todo, ella lo amaba demasiado que haría cualquiera cosa. Incluso entregarse de esa manera…

–Te amo Brick…

Al pronunciar aquello, se había convencido a sí misma y a él, que dejaría que la tomara. No tenía de que preocuparse… No estaba haciendo nada malo. No era malo cuando lo hacía por amor.

Era amor. Y de ese amor surgía el deseo.

Se sentía extasiada y maravillada ante las sensaciones que experimentaba. Pero tuvo que pasar primero por el dolor.

Era peligroso. Pero era al mismo tiempo tan placentero…

Era un pecado, pero se sentía tan ameno…

Era un acto prohibido el cual degustaba.

Esas manos la llevaban a la locura, a una dimensión desconocida. Sus cuerpos ahora unidos se mecían al compás, y ese vaivén de caderas la hacía perder la cordura. En su cabeza no había imágenes claras, no había ni un pensamiento coherente. Apenas y podía pensar, y solo podía hacerlo en una cosa; En el placer.

Aclamaba por más, por más placer. Disfrutaba de ello y lo demostraba con los gemidos que provenían desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

En esos momentos le entregaba su virginidad en todos los sentidos…

Pronto todo se volvía más intenso, más salvaje y más irracional. Esas embestidas se tornaban más desesperadas por alcanzar lo que tanto se anhelaba de esa carnal unión. Bombón tenía la vista borrosa, y recibía miles de descargas en todo su cuerpo.

Llegaría a la cima, alcanzaría con Brick la deseada culminación.

Pegó un grito, pero uno más fuerte que los demás, sentía que se desgarraría la garganta al emitirlo, pero se sentía tan bien porque era uno liberador.

Bombón se retorcía en los brazos de su amado por sentir que estaba en todo su apogeo. Mientras que él, liberaba toda su carga en el interior de ella.

…Juntos, estaban juntos.

– ¿Para siempre…?– susurró Bombón.

–Para siempre, amor mío… Para toda la eternidad.

Toda la eternidad…

Pero ella no imaginaba… cuan enserio iban esas palabras.

Y cuan peligrosas... podían llegar a ser.

.

.

.

.

* * *

–**w–**

Un capitulo muy romántico a mi parecer, pero ya a los siguientes empezara lo serio…

*Ejem* Bueno, bueno… no hay nada que decir ahora. Así que contestaré a reviews.

**Lucite199:**^-^ Estabas pensando bien, Brick si fue para eso XD jaja, me alegro que te guste mi historia, ¡muchas gracias por eso! ojala y hayas disfrutado de la actualización

**dickory5:**Si, así me tratan cuando me quieren presionar, pero no recibí mi café #¬¬, de todas maneras aunque no me premien seguiré subiendo los capítulos aunque demore

**Kage ni Hime:**Hola! y perdona, me demore, igual aquí está la compensación gracias por dejarme review ^-^

**byb03: **^-^ gracias por dejar review, y que bueno que te guste leer el fic, muchas gracias enserio espero y hayas disfrutado de este capítulo.**  
**

**Angelic-bloody-night:** Si, me amenazan pero no cumplen con lo que me prometen XD jaja aun sigo esperando mi premio. (Café :B) Bueno gracias por haber leído **  
**

**ScheiBe:** Bueno, creo y pasaron muchas semanas desde la última vez que actualice, lamento eso u.u, igual muchas gracias por leer. Brick sobre si está enamorado o no de Bombón, se sabrá más adelante XD aun te hare sufrir en ese sentidoTT^TT aaw gracias por decir eso es muy bonito que me digan esas cosas. Por cierto ya me acorde que fic te había comentado :D … oh y no suelo pasarme mucho a los fics de PPGZ y creo que por eso no había visto tus otra historias, mmm creo y las leere a ver qué tal ;)**  
**

**blossXbrick:** Así es, ese es el final… de la primera parte… jo te estoy dando spoiler XD lo que se leyó al principio no es exactamente el final del Fic, esto acabara aun mecho mejor que eso, aunque… no creo y sea un final feliz, nosé, eso también depende si quiero hacerlo feliz (lo cual dudo, esta historia es de drama XD)

**GhostWishper: **Bueno, jeje, vaya que tu si has sido todo ese tiempo una lectora silenciosa… lo cual si me hizo creer que habías dejado de leer :p. Me alegró y que aun sigas el fic. Muchas gracias!... Ian si se enterara que son demonios… pero creo y para entonces sería muy tarde… No sería el primero :S

**Asesino-De-Condes: **Jajaja cierto! No lo había visto de esa forma, que Kurth proviene del vocalista de Nirvana :p Y bien… que te pareció la continuación? Jajaja aun no se me olvida cuando fuiste a mi casa y me encontraba escribiéndolo, y pues al último que si te abrí ya ni lo acabé.

**Ammy Neko Uchiha:**Perdona por no regresar tan pronto ._. Y pues aquí en este capítulo no explico más que puro romance entre las parejas XD, hoy me quise enfocar más en esto :p espero te haya agradado el cap ^^

**Empress-of-Eviil: **Bien como te había dicho, aquí ya está la continuación, ya era hora verdad XD jaja y por cierto que tal quedo en las escenas que te había dicho? Qué opinas de la última, XD no es tan explicito verdad, jajaj igual batalle un poco al último no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para describir eso jaja **  
**

**sliper-moon: **Ya te había dicho que tu review fue uno de los más largos verdad? Bien, pues te lo vuelvo a decir… está demasiado largo jajaj y me agradan así XD enserio amo que divagues, oh y am que tal chica como me quedo el capitulo ahora? Jejeje me siento cada vez más perversa en cuanto a las relaciones entre ellos, bueno y que decirte, hoy no me enfoque más que en puro amor y amor entre estos XD jajaja, igual todo esto lo hago porque es necesario jojo, bueno te dejo :p

**JoyTeras,xD: ** XD me volví a tardar pero de todas maneras tu estas en las mismas jajaja :P Cierto la relación de Bellota y Butch ya paso a otro nivel… y es que hay que comprender a Burbuja, ¿Quién podría resistírsele a Boomer? Jaja, Bombón esta en las mismas XD… y vaya jeje eres una de las pocas que les cae bien esta Gina… bueno me voy, cuídate mucho!

**Mimichibi-Diethel: **:P jeje suele pasar que de repente se le olvide a uno dejar review, pero no importa,pero muchas gracias por comentar :D jeje espero y te haya gustado el cap. Bye.

**kaoru1202: **Hola! Vaya, que bueno que te guste el fic gracias por el interés y debo dar gracias tambn a ScheiBe por recomendártelo. ^-^ sí, Gina en realidad no es tan mala como se sospechaba. Y oh si! Lo sé, Ian es un amor :3 muy travieso que es. A mí también me gusta mucho Brick, ;) jeje bueno aquí está el siguiente cap, espero y lo hayas disfrutado, :D

**Gracias a los que leen. A los que dejan review. A los que agregan la historia a sus favoritos. A los que agregan a la autora a sus favoritos también XD. Y a los que, aunque me demore, siguen esperando el fic.**

**Pero como dije antes no dejaré la historia sin acabar. ¡Es una promesa!**

**~¤~Lady Of The Death~¤~**


	18. XVII: Dolis Repertis Ab Imbelli Cor

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de mí. A excepción de la trama y algunos personajes.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

Todo esto era tan insólito como lo era en un… sueño.

Pero fácil podía darme cuenta de que, lo que ocurría era tan real y no necesitaba comprobarlo. Que había pasado y que no era necesario seguir cuestionándome más sobre todo esto, ya que mi desnudez era la prueba más creíble que había en estos momentos. Sentía las sabanas pegadas al contorno de mi cuerpo, eran tan frías y suaves, pero que a la vez tapaban la evidencia de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Aun estando recostada, giré mi torso para buscarlo con la mirada, con la esperanza de que todavía se encontrara ahí. Pero me lleve la vana desilusión de solo encontrarme con la pura almohada. Aunque la verdad ya lo esperaba, sabía yo que no se iba a quedar toda la noche, pues eso, era ser aun más arriesgados y lo que menos queríamos era que descubrieran nuestro secreto.

Faltaba poco para el amanecer. En unos instantes el sol se asomaría por las tenues cortinas que adornaban mi ventana y los rayos de su luz pegarían directamente a mi rostro. Cuando eso, antes me había provocado una leve molestia por haberme despertado, pero ahora, los rayos que entrarían a mi habitación simplemente anunciarían un nuevo día. Haciendo la cuenta regresiva más corta para la boda.

Me incorpore delicadamente. Ahora me sentía de una manera distinta, demasiado diferente.

Qué ironía…

Había hecho exactamente todo lo contrario a lo que se esperaba de mí. Todo lo que antes me hubiera recriminado yo misma al sentirme tan culpable por haber realizado esos "sucios" actos. Pero bien sospechaba que cambiaría, que la señorita pulcra y santa que era, desaparecería al instante de mantener un amorío en secreto con él, y con más razón de lo que había pasado…

Estaba feliz. Me encontraba tan viva, como no lo hubiera estado anteriormente. Estaba tan emocionada de todo. Simplemente me sentía bien. Muy bien. Ya nada importaría. Mis hermanas no lo sabían, y no debían saberlo. Mi padre tampoco sospechaba y mucho menos debería de hacerlo Anthony.

Si seguía manteniéndolo en secreto y no nos descubrían, todo para mi podría estar bien. Aunque ya dentro de muy poco me casara, seguiría teniendo como amante a Brick. Oficialmente era una adultera… pero no me afectaba. Oficialmente había manchado el apellido Utonio con mis actos, pero todo aquello y lo demás, ya no me importaba.

Al fin había comprendido que mi felicidad estaba primero que el deber y la buena postura que debía mantener para la sociedad. Y por esa misma razón me sentía liberada. Nunca me imagine que me sintiera tan bien llegando a ser una… pecadora, pues eso era, incluso en el momento en que estuve con Brick, sentía que las brasas del infierno me envolvían de una forma descomunal y me sorprendí por el hecho de que disfrutaba estar siéndolo.

Entonces por esa razón entendí que amaba lo prohibido, y Brick… era todo ello.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Exhalo una gran bocanada de humo y siguió observando con atención al muchacho castaño que se encontraba de pie cerca de la ventana, que a la vez le daba la espalda teniendo su vista perdida en el panorama.

–El cielo está despejado, amaneció algo soleado. A comparación de los días anteriores que se encontraban completamente nublados y fríos…– Comentó Anthony al estar mirando el amanecer mientras se encontraba en el despacho del señor Utonio.

–Es un clima agradable... – le respondió Utonio dejando su abano en un recipiente y solo se limitó a seguir observando al joven. –Esperemos, y esté así para la boda.

Anthony giró y vio por encima su hombro al hombre sentado en el escritorio y le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad por su comentario. Más sin embargo al volver a depositar su vista en el blanco paisaje que se veía por la ventana, su sonrisa se había esfumado. Haciendo que su rostro solo se mostrara levemente frustrado.

–Por cierto, ¿a qué se debe tanta seguridad? Se lo he querido preguntar desde que vi a esos guardias rondando por la mansión.

Era fácil responder a dicha pregunta hecha por el padre de su prometida. Era tan sencillo decir que su hija tenía un amante. Que ni aun contraían matrimonio y ella ya era toda una adultera. Incluso con esto podría deshacerse de aquel lacayo al que tanto odiaba y que no había matado por una sola razón…

Algo en ese sirviente lo inquietó desde el momento en que lo tenía amenazado con dispararle. Esa mirada tan inusual se volvió incluso más penetrante. Fue tan perturbadora, porque sus ojos no mostraban el clásico brillo que poseía un ser humano. Esos ojos escarlata se volvieron aun más oscuros, casi negros. Y hasta había sentido que el ambiente se ponía tenso, la mera presencia de aquel plebeyo se volvía tan peligrosa a casi un grado demoniaco…no, corrección, su presencia en si era demoniaca.

No supo que fue lo que pasó. Anthony estaba tan seguro de haber apuntado bien esa vez su arma. Era imposible que fallara con la distancia que había entre ellos que era tan corta, y también era que el joven castaño tenía una excelente puntería.

La bala iba directo a su cabeza de eso estaba seguro. Pero algo había ocurrido. Como si aquel muchacho pelirrojo tuviera el poder de desviar la dirección de esta, la bala había impactado en el suelo cubierto de nieve, evitando así que le agujeraran la cabeza. Anthony se había sorprendido demasiado con eso. Y desde ahí supo que había algo extraño en ese hombre. Tenía que ser entonces muy cauteloso y astuto para eliminarlo, porque ese tal lacayo, era demasiado inquietante, por no decir que le producía… miedo.

–No me ha respondido…– Lo sacó el Sr. Utonio de sus pensamientos.

–Es solo… para prevenir.

– ¿Prevenir? – Exclamó intrigado el hombre pelinegro pero que ya contaba con algunas canas.

–Nunca se sabe. Y no está de más aumentar la vigilancia. – Anthony era bueno mintiendo y aprovecho de esa virtud para también cambiar de tema – Pero por cierto, he de negociar con usted las expansiones de sus territorios que pasarían a nombre de mi familia cuando me case con su hija, Lord Utonio.

–Acordamos que se compartirían tanto sus propiedades como la mías. Pero si lo que quiere es ver los papeles de esas tierras que están a mi nombre para de una vez empezar con la transacción, por mi no hay problema, me parece perfecto.

–Así es, y déjeme comentarle mi lord, que no contraigo matrimonio con su hija solo por la herencia…

–De eso no hay duda joven Kurth, yo sé muy bien que amas a mi hija y no te casas por interés, puedes dejar de preocuparte por creer que pienso que solo contraerás nupcias por el dinero…

–Aún así, siempre diré que amo a su hija cuando tenga la oportunidad de decirlo. – Sonrió el castaño "honestamente" –Pero también confieso que me da mucha tristeza el que ella no sienta lo mismo por mí.

El hombre mayor se puso de pié y se dirigió al estante para tomar una vieja botella de vino. La abrió y sirvió dos copas, luego se dirigió a Anthony y le dio una.

–Comprendo. Pero con el tiempo ella lo hará. No se preocupe joven Kurth, estoy seguro que Bombón lo llegara a querer. Incluso le rogaré a Dios para que así sea…

–Entonces, solo hay que esperar y confiar en que sus plegarias sean escuchadas, Lord Utonio…– Mencionó el muchacho, para luego brindar y degustar de aquel viejo y exquisito vino, mientras que por su mente solo pensaba en cómo hacer para deshacerse de Brick.

Porque ya había ganado la confianza de Utonio. Y quería el amor de Bombón. Y para eso, necesitaba que ese sirviente, estuviera muerto.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Eran las frescas 10 de la mañana, e Ian ya se encontraba cargando cajas o arreglos florales de un lado a otro. Se había levantado demasiado temprano para su gusto y por esta razón tenía demasiado sueño, haciendo que solo diera bostezos involuntarios. Así se la había pasado toda la mañana, y días anteriores. Todo ese trabajo le impedía pensar, le impedía seguir investigando sobre ese dichoso libro sagrado que le serviría para derrotar a los demonios que asechaban a las señoritas.

Pero era imposible dejar sus deberes de lado, ya que le había prometido al señor Utonio que trabajaría con la condición de que pudiera quedarse a vivir en la mansión. Daba su servicio a cambio de un techo y alimento para sobrevivir.

No estaba tan mal. Tenía a sus amigas, que eran como sus hermanas mayores. Entre ellas Bellota fue la primera en hablarle, más sin embargo, hacía tres días que notaba su ausencia y cambio. Ya no hablaba mucho con ella, por su trabajo en la preparación de la boda, y por que la misma chica no iba a los lugares a los cuales solían juntarse para hablar solo ellos dos.

Extrañaba esos viejos tiempos en que la molestaba. Lo seguía haciendo pero, no era lo mismo. Notaba algo distinto en la joven. La veía diferente y la última vez que la había visto, algo en ella había cambiado…

La sentía distante. Incluso su forma de comportarse. Seguía siendo la misma chica de carácter fuerte y terca pero, cuando Butch estaba cerca de ahí o cuando la veía conversar con él desde lejos, notaba los gestos y miradas que hacía la chica.

Sabía muy bien -o por lo menos había escuchado algo sobre el tema y por eso sabía - cuando alguien se enamoraba de una persona, y con Bellota pues, se notaba a leguas que estaba enamorada de Butch. De hecho ella pasaba más tiempo con él. Y pensar que desde un principio ella aseguraba odiarlo, repudiarlo con todo su ser.

Debía admitir que estaba celoso.

El niño solo quería la atención de la muchacha, pues esta es como su hermana. Pero ahora que su tiempo se lo dedica más al joven pelinegro se sentía excluido y esto lo desilusionaba.

No podía comprenderla. Por una razón simple, era un niño y nunca se había enamorado de alguien… bueno, no tan profundamente o incluso no tan serio como los adultos. Solo una vez Ian llegó a sentir algo por Burbuja cuando este tenía apenas 8 años y ella 12. Fue cuando recién las había conocido…

_._

_._

_Un pequeño Ian corría con alegría por los pasillos de la casona yendo directo a la cocina donde se encontraba su abuelo quien lo estaba esperando._

– _¡Abuelo! – Gritó el niño emocionado. – Ya acabe de ayudar a Gina en alzar las camas…_

– _¿Ah sí? – Pregunto Edmond fingiendo asombro, gesto el cual ocasionó que Ian sonriera aún más orgulloso de sí mismo. –Entonces, supongo que debo cumplir con nuestro pequeño acuerdo ¿No es así?_

_El pequeño rio y asintió su cabeza, luego Edmond se dirigió a la alacena y saco unas galletas que tenía guardadas en un frasco, saco unas cuantas y se las dio. Después Ian se fue de ahí mientras caminaba muy satisfecho disfrutando de su compensación._

_Aquella tarde era tan tranquila, la época estaba situada en plena primavera y por esto Ian aprovechó de tan excelente clima para salir al jardín y disfrutar aun más de su premio. Pero era tanto el entusiasmo y la euforia del niño que por ir corriendo a la salida trasera chocó accidentalmente con una niña de coletas._

– _¡P-perdón! – Exclamó el pequeño castaño al levantar su mirada y ver de quien se trataba, Burbuja había caído al suelo junto con él, solo que ella había quedado pecho al suelo, de este modo sirviéndole de tapete a Ian. Ian, al darse cuenta de esto, se quitó lo más rápido que pudo un tanto avergonzado. – ¡Fue un accidente! _

_La niña rubia no contestó nada, todo había sido en un instante que no podía analizar bien la situación por lo que no le puso mucha atención a la excusa del pequeño._

– _¿Estás bien? – Preguntó aún más preocupado Ian por ver que Burbuja no decía palabra alguna._

– _¿Eh? Ah… sí, estoy bien no te preocupes. – había dicho Burbuja cuando se levantó y le mandaba una sonrisa calmada para que el niño ya no se mostrara preocupado. –No me hice ningún daño._

–_Perdón, fue mi culpa. – Dijo Ian con el rostro cabizbajo, señal de arrepentimiento. _

–_No importa, fue un accidente, sé que no lo hiciste intencional, tranquilo. – La voz de una Burbuja de 12 años hacía que un Ian de 8 tuviera sonrojos involuntarios. Para él, esa voz tan delicada y tierna, era como un pequeño besito dado en la mejilla. Y se sentía muy extraño sintiendo eso._

_Hubo un silencio. No incomodo para la niña, pero si para el pobre de Ian, entonces recordó de la última galleta que tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón, la cual antes había planeado comérsela en el jardín, pero que ahora se le hacía necesario dársela a ella._

–_T-ten. – Pronunció Ian tartamudeando mientras le alzaba la galleta esperando a que la tomara._

_Burbuja ladeo la cabeza confundida del rubor en la carita del niño pero a la vez enternecida por esta acción. Tomó la galleta y la había partido a la mitad, quedándose un pedazo y dándole el otro al pequeño. Él al darse cuenta la tomó dudoso, y al hacerlo, rozo débilmente su mano con la de ella, provocando que Ian se pusiera más rojo. Pero por si eso no fuera bastante, Burbuja quien no se había percatado de las emociones que le causaba al niño, le agradeció con el pequeño besito en la mejilla._

_Después ella se alejó dejando a Ian solo, este estando muy ruborizado. _

_Con las yemas de sus pequeños dedos se tocaba delicadamente el lugar donde Burbuja le había depositado sus labios. Era tan tierna la reacción del niñito que se había quedado como estatua en medio pasillo a la salida al jardín, pero era algo tan lindo como gracioso para ciertas personas que habían observado toda la escena._

_Una pelirroja estaba contenta y sonreía pícaramente desde al otro lado del pasillo, mientras que la pelinegra reía burlonamente por lo bajo para no ser descubiertas…_

.

.

Bellota aun lo seguía molestando con eso, pues le hacía burlas cuando su hermana rubia pasaba enseguida del muchachito saludándolo y este -aunque lo negaba- se le formaba un leve sonrojo cuando ocurría eso.

Solo que no se atrevía a decírselo a la chica de ojos azules. Aun, hoy en día seguía sintiendo algo por ella, pero nunca se detuvo a pensar si era un simple cariño o aprecio, o era de verdad algo más profundo. Pero él no le tomaba mucha importancia, el mismo lo decía que solo era un niño a los ojos de Burbuja y él estaba conforme con eso, no importaba si solo tuvieran una relación de amigos o hermanos.

Quería demasiado a las hermanas Utonio. Habían tenido muchas aventuras juntos, y era por eso que la relación de Bellota con Butch, y la de Bombón con Brick, lo hacía sentirse incomodo, mas bien, como si presintiera algo malo de aquello, algo que lo traía con pendiente pero no estaba seguro del porque.

El jovencito caminó con prisa llevando unas cajas con listones, pero al no ver al frente había chocado con alguien y acto seguido, todos los lazos habían salido volando quedando dispersos por el alfombrado suelo.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ian, quien había caído de sentón, enseguida reconoció aquella voz y se levantó al mismo tiempo que alzaba la vista.

–Joven Boomer. – Pronunció el chiquillo respetuosamente. –No hay problema, estoy bien, solo que no me fije por donde iba, perdón.

–Esas enormes cajas no te dejaban ver, era obvio que calleras o tropezaras con alguien. – respondió gentilmente el muchacho de orbes azules ayudándole a recoger los listones regados.

–Gracias. – agradeció sinceramente Ian al momento de que Boomer le entregara una de las cajas. Pero entonces notó algo extraño en la muñeca del muchacho de ojos azules…

–Se que tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia pero…– llamó Ian al joven rubio. Ya habían terminado de recoger todos los listones. – ¿Qué le pasó a su muñeca?

Boomer dirigió su mirada a donde la tenía el niño para toparse con la venda que traía enredada.

–Me lastimé, no es grave. – Dijo con simpleza. –Pero bueno, será mejor que regresemos a trabajar.

Se había excusado y salió rápidamente de ahí, eso hizo que Ian creyera que esa herida… no era para que no se preocupara.

.

.

.

.

* * *

–Bellota…

– ¿Qué sucede Burbuja?

–Últimamente no eh visto a Bombón.

Se encontraban conversando en una de las bibliotecas de la casa. La oji-azul sentada en el sillón con la vista perdida en alguno de los libreros mientras que la morena yacía acostada boca arriba en otro de los sillones del lugar.

–Es normal. Este asunto de la boda no la tiene muy de buen humor que digamos…

–…Tienes razón. – Luego hubo un silencio que reino en el cuarto por unos minutos más hasta que la pelinegra decidió romperlo.

–No quiero que se case. – Burbuja al oírla, dirigió entonces su mirada a su hermana y luego bajo el rostro tristemente.

–Yo tampoco.

–Todo esto es tan injusto. – Soltó al aire Bellota. – ¿Por qué padre quiere que ella se case con ese hombre?

–Es por conveniencia, pero según escuche decir a mi padre que ese Lord Anthony si ama a Bombón.

– ¿Y tú lo crees? – Preguntó sarcásticamente Bellota a lo que Burbuja negó con la cabeza.

–Claro que no. Ese joven no quiere a nuestra hermana… aunque por lo menos podemos decir lo mismo de que Bombón no lo quiere a él.

–Ahora imagínate si Bombón estuviera enamorada de alguien más. Ella sufriría el doble. – Dijo la oji-verde al incorporarse del sillón y caminar hacía la ventana

–Eso sí. Pero aunque así fuera, no podríamos hacer nada.

–Padre es demasiado ambicioso.

–No digas eso. Si Bombón estuviera aquí, diría que nuestro padre no lo quiere solo a beneficio de él.

– ¡Pero Burbuja! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que pasa? Esto no es más que un claro ejemplo de lo que nos espera a nosotras… te aseguro que también nos comprometerá con hombres de los que ni siquiera conocemos pero que según él, son buenos. La chica rubia no mencionó nada. Su hermana tenía razón. Era claro que también a ellas les esperaba ese martirio por el que Bombón sufría en esos momentos. Fue entonces que se le vino a la mente Boomer…

Estaba claro que dentro de pocos años, correría con la pésima suerte de contraer matrimonio con alguien más que no fuera él, con el que ahora amaba.

Bellota estaba en las mismas. Lo único en que podía pensar ahora era en que una vez casada Bombón y que formando ella una familia con aquel Lord… su padre le estuviera buscando un "buen" prospecto. Y así entonces, tendría que olvidarse de Butch. Algo totalmente imposible.

–Bellota…– Nombró dudosa su hermana, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Qué pasa?

Algo en ella quería contarle a su hermana morena lo que le pasaba con Boomer. Pero por otro lado, pensaba que sería mejor guardárselo.

–...No nada, olvídalo. – Bellota se quedo extrañada por esto así que decidió insistirle.

–Puedes contármelo Burbuja, sabes que no diré nada.

–No es nada ignórame. –Sin embargo sabía que no era suficiente con decirle eso así que optó por decir otra cosa para evadir la insistencia de su hermana– Solo espero que Bombón no sea infeliz.

–La vida no puede ser tan cruel Burbuja. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. –Y le mostró entonces una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, al menos en ese aspecto.

Algo ocultaba su hermana menor. Pero no se lo recriminaría, ya que tanto como Burbuja, ella también mantendría en secreto todo lo que ocurría. Incluso seguiría ocultando lo del diario y lo de los peligros en los que estaban. Pero solo lo hacía para no causar preocupaciones.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Un ardor insoportable empezaba a estar nuevamente presente en aquella parte cubierta por la venda. Pero podía disimular a la perfección fingiendo estar bien y seguir con sus deberes. Sin embargo era un dolor que en verdad era muy difícil de ignorar. Incluso era demasiado fuerte para él.

Decidió dejar su labor por un momento para revisarse entonces. Aunque ya supusiera con lo que se encontraría si se llegara a quitar la venda.

Se fue a un lugar retirado para por fin quitar el pequeño nudo y remover con lentitud y paciencia aquello que le cubría la muñeca. No se sorprendió ante el hecho de que su herida se encontrara ya muy extendida, al punto de que recorriera todo su brazo derecho.

Había tenido suerte en que no manchara la manga de la camisa cuando aun se encontraba trabajando. Eso podría levantar sospecha… sospechas para sus hermanos.

Su herida recorría libremente el camino de parte del lomo de su mano, concentrándose mucho en la muñeca hasta llegar al brazo. Sabía que próximamente llegaría al hombro y de ahí a la espalda.

No podía dejar que alguno de sus dos hermanos supiera de esto. De descubrirlo, se llegaría a la obvia conclusión de que los estaba traicionando. Estaba jugando peligrosamente con su existencia. Pero no le importaba ni en lo más mínimo.

Aun así, tenía que curar esa marca pronto…

Y eso no era nada más que consecuencia de querer ayudar a Burbuja. La marca que surgía de ahí, se debía a que estaba sobrepasándose en tratar de proteger a dicha muchacha de ojos azules. No era simple casualidad que Burbuja empezara a volver a recordar lo que soñaba. Aquel demonio era el causante de dichas señales. Pero para eso necesitaba utilizar mucha de su… esencia.

Esos seres que no pertenecían al mundo mortal requerían de mucha fuerza para permanecer ahí.

No por nada la mayoría de las veces si lograban llegar al mundo de los humanos, era porque por lo general eran invocados. Y para poder causar cualquier acción, necesitaban de bastante "poder". Cuando usaban mucho, empezaban a resentirlo. Un claro ejemplo, era la herida de él.

Eran poderosos. Pero no eran del todo invencibles. Eran difíciles de matar. Pero sí podían ser destruidos.

Y ese ser ahora en su forma humana corría el riesgo de ser liquidado. Pero como se había mencionado antes, no le importaba, le había prometido a Burbuja que la protegería.

Se encontraba ahora descansando. Estaba recargado en el tronco de un árbol, sentado y con los ojos cerrados. Había salido para no ser molestado por nadie, y no lo sería si se encontraba en las afueras de la casa, en la entrada al bosque. Pero se había equivocado al creer que estaría seguro en aquel lugar.

–No deberías de estar aquí en estos momentos…– Reconoció al instante esa voz. Entonces al levantar su vista se había topado con una mirada oscura y verde.

–No necesito del permiso de nadie para venir aquí. – Contestó cortante a su hermano.

–Pero si necesitas venir a esconderte por esa herida en tu brazo… ¿No es así? Incluso tienes el descaro de permitir que la tengas.

– ¿Y qué es lo que harás? ¿Se lo dirás acaso a nuestro hermano? – Preguntó sarcásticamente al momento de ponerse de pie y volver a vendarse pero esta vez casi todo el brazo.

–Sabes bien que da lo mismo si se lo digo o no. Él lo sabrá de todas maneras.

–Supongo que solo te quedaras a observar ¿Verdad? – Sonrió burlonamente, a lo que el otro solo asintió con el mismo gesto malicioso.

–Quiero ver cómo es que te mata… aunque, tal vez tengas suerte y tenga piedad de ti. –Esto último lo había mencionado sarcásticamente, difícil era de creer que tuviera misericordia, era un ser malévolo que no permitiría traiciones aunque se tratara de su hermano menor. –Ahora… ¿Qué es lo que has estado haciendo para semejante daño en tu brazo?

–No tengo porque decírtelo.

–Sé que has utilizado bastante de tu vitalidad… Y no es para algo a nuestro beneficio…

–Confórmate con saber eso, después de todo tú no puedes obligarme a hablar, a nada… tú no tienes la autoridad…– Tras decirlo el demonio rubio sonrió con superioridad, y con esto logró cumplir su propósito; hacer enfadar a su hermano pelinegro.

–No me provoques "hermanito", porque puedo adelantar tu condena al hablar ahora con él…

– ¿Y se supone que debo de temer, verdad? Tus amenazas son insignificantes para mí. No me importa que pueda pasar conmigo después…

El moreno fijó su vista en la de su hermano, mandándole una mirada retadora. Así estuvo un tiempo de brazos cruzados observando detenidamente al rubio, hasta que pudo comprender un poco de lo que probablemente, su hermano escondía.

–Acaso… ¿Te has enamorado? – Rompió el largo silencio que se había formado minutos antes, diciendo aquella pregunta con más burla que asombro en sí. – ¿Acaso te estás volviendo humano?

–…

– Tanto te afectó el fingir ser uno. – Había solo un leve deje de incredulidad en su voz, y al ver que no contestaba su hermano, solo hizo que confirmara esa acusación. – Después de todo, nuestro hermano no se equivocaba al decir que convivir mucho con los mortales… acabarías obteniendo varias de sus… costumbres.

–Todo lo que él diga nunca más me importará. –El demonio oji-verde negó la cabeza, aunque en realidad, era una falsa seña de decepción.

–Te has vuelto débil. Te enamoraste de tu propia paga…

El muchacho oji-azul había curado su herida, pero ahora estaba muy frágil. Sin embargo aun estándolo se irguió totalmente y se encaminó hacia la mansión, teniendo que pasar a un lado de su hermano.

–Y como te has enamorado de una insignificante humana… veo que no solo tendremos que deshacernos de ti… también tenemos que terminar el trabajo que de un principio tú tenías que cumplir.

Fue entonces cuando paró en seco, teniendo a su hermano a una distancia de 2 metros dándose la espalda mutuamente. En ese momento pensó en la posibilidad de sentir otra emoción de un mortal. Una que sentían los humanos al pasar por situaciones difíciles. Aquella de cuyo nombre le habían puesto como… temor.

Algo tan extraño. Muy extraño, sentía miedo.

Temía por ella. Por esa dulce niña a la que le había prometido que la protegería.

¿Entonces porque temía si él le había prometido eso? ¿Por el simple hecho de que no podía vencer a su hermano mayor, al mismo rey del quinto infierno?

Entonces… ¿También sentía impotencia?

Nuevamente estaba alterado. Más sin embargo tenía que hacer algo para evitar lo que sospechaba de sus hermanos. Probablemente lo matarían, exiliarlo del infierno era algo para decir que su hermano le tenía compasión, y como se había mencionada ya antes, él no tendría compasión. Por tanto, lo más seguro, es que acabarían liquidándolo.

Si él moría, entonces no podría proteger más a Burbuja. Y si no lo hacía…

El alma de la chica terminaría sufriendo por toda la eternidad. Una horrible y lúgubre eternidad. Y lo peor, era que estaría bajo el control de uno de sus 2 hermanos.

–Esa niñata morirá "querido" hermano… y no estarás para evitar tan cruel fin. Pues tú, ya no existirías en ninguna de las dimensiones. Ni en el infierno, ni en la tierra, ni mucho menos en el cielo… – Se giró a mirarlo. El rubio aun le daba la espalda sin decir palabra. – Tu miserable esencia desaparecería… para _**siempre**_.

En un arranque de ira por parte del oji-azul, volteó para querer enfrentarse de una vez a su hermano, pero cuando lo hizo, había sido demasiado tarde… el otro demonio, ya se había esfumado.

Ni el infierno, ni la tierra, ni mucho menos el cielo… sería lugar para él.

Aun así, ¿estaba decidido en seguir arriesgándose por ella, por su amada Burbuja? Por supuesto. Ella era la única que había logrado todo eso en él. Había logrado que un demonio la amara cuando se suponía que esas criaturas no poseían buenas intenciones.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Llevaba un buen rato paseando por los rosales del inmenso jardín. Aunque estos se encontraran completamente secos por la estación, la nieve que no se había derretido por el sol de ese día hacía que se vieran hermosos, dando una bonita vista al lugar. En toda la mañana no había visto a ninguna persona. Ni a mis hermanas, ni a Ian, ni a mi padre o a Anthony, incluso no había visto a ninguno de los sirvientes de la mansión. De hecho, no había visto a Brick.

Tenía impaciencia por verlo. Aunque sinceramente me daba algo de pena.

Seguía caminando. Sin pensar absolutamente en nada. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenía un momento de paz como ese, y obviamente quería que no fuera arruinado. Debo admitir que se me hacía curioso que no hubieran interrumpido de este maravilloso momento.

Todo era perfecto.

Era… hasta que sentí un jaloneo en mi brazo derecho volteándome bruscamente, encarando a una persona que tarde unos segundos en reconocer.

– ¿Qué quieres? –Solté despreciativamente a mi prometido.

–Deberías de empezar a tratarme con el respeto debido, ¿No crees que sería mejor así cariño?

Fruncí notoriamente el ceño por su comentario, y por el hecho de que me había llamado "cariño", pues se veía como lo había dicho forzosamente, casi con desprecio.

–Para mí sería mejor que no insistieras tanto tú como mi padre en casarme contigo…– intenté zafarme de su agarre, pero cada vez que trataba me apretaba más. – Y otra cosa más, no me digas "cariño".

Anthony solo rio burlonamente, pero todavía estaba muy mal humorado.

–Yo tengo derecho de llamarte como yo quiera, después de todo en pocos días seré tu esposo, y podré hacer contigo lo que me plazca…

– ¿Pero qué estás tratando de decirme? – Estaba indignada, y muy enojada. – No soy ni seré un juguete. Por si no lo sabías, el matrimonio no da esa clase de "beneficios". ¡Así que suéltame ahora!

–Apuesto que no te importaría tener esa clase de beneficios con cierta persona que aborrezco ¿verdad, Bombón?

– ¡Suéltame!

–Eres una cualquiera…

– ¡Déjame en paz! – Negaba e intentaba en no hacer caso a sus comentarios, para que no lograran afectarme. Estaba más concentrada en deshacer su agarre, el cual ya empezaba a dolerme.

–Eres una simple ramera…

De repente sentí como el apretón se aflojaba pero no fue lo suficiente para poder moverme con libertad y golpearle por las ofensas que casi me escupía en mi cara. Me llevo a la fuerza caminando entrando a la mansión. Nadie se encontraba en ese lado de la casa, por lo tanto no pude pedir ayuda.

Llegamos a una clase de oficina pequeña, no muy concurrida pues estaba demasiado solo y algo polvoso. Me soltó y aventó con brusquedad al sillón, topé fuertemente con el respaldo lastimando levemente mi cabeza, pero a él no le importó ya que se concentró más en cerrar con seguro la puerta.

– ¿¡Qué rayos crees que haces? – Exclamé con temor cuando escuché el crujir del seguro.

–Si un simple lacayo puede disfrutar de esos beneficios, entonces yo debo darme el lujo de hacerlo también, ¿No lo crees así querida?

No quise mostrarme sorprendida. Eso haría que comprobara lo que Anthony estaba diciendo y lo que menos quería era que lo descubriera.

Se aproximó a mí y me acorralo en la esquina del sillón para que no escapara.

–Dime… ¿Has conservado tu castidad como debería ser? O debo de hacerme la idea que te has tomado muy enserio tu papel de adultera y zorra… –Quería insultarle, pero eso haría que me rebajara a su nivel, quería golpearle, pero esta vez me tenía sujeta de las muñecas. – ¿No te habrás acostado con ese bastardo… o sí?

–Eres de esa clase de personas que me dan asco. – Le susurré esa oración con mucho odio.

–De cualquier forma, me odies o no, serás mía…

– ¡Yo jamás seré de un patán como tú!

– ¿Quién dice que tengo que tener tu aprobación?

– ¡Podría estar comprometida y en unos días casada contigo, pero eso no implica que te pertenezca!

–Yo no me refería a eso…– Algo en eso me había asustado, pues al mismo tiempo me había dedicado una sonrisa, una que demostraba malas intenciones –Tu eres mía en **todos** los sentidos… y cuando digo en **todos**… es en _**todos**__._

Temí lo peor. Y estaba en lo correcto de porque temerle.

Besó mi boca con una brusquedad. Yo me negaba a ese gesto pero él insistía, al ver que no correspondía mordió mis labios furiosamente, provocando que yo soltara un quejido de dolor. Profundizó más ese beso, y yo solo sentí un sabor metálico mezclado con el de él. Era mi sangre, el parecía muy dispuesto a propasarse de mí.

Tenía miedo… mucho miedo.

Soltó mis muñecas para recorrer mis piernas. Yo intentaba alejarlo con todas mis fuerzas pero era más fuerte que yo y eso me molestó. Sentí que sus manos frotaban mis muslos. Yo estaba tan asqueada con aquel contacto. Todo lo que estaba haciendo me daba tanto horror.

Mas estaba equivocada si eso era lo peor que haría…

Sin pudor alguno posicionó una de sus manos en unos de mis pechos estrujándolo violentamente.

Dolía… me estaba lastimando…

– ¡Detente! – supliqué con los ojos llorosos. Me sentía inútil y sucia. Inútil porque no podía defenderme ni quitármelo de encima, y sucia por estar siendo manoseada por él. –Por favor… no lo hagas…

Las lágrimas se me acumularon en los ojos y una que otra se deslizo por mi mejilla, mas sin embargo, estas no detuvieron al hombre que las provocaba.

Obviamente hizo caso omiso, él seguía con su labor. Él me estaba haciendo daño y yo solo podía sollozar, aunque no servía, con eso no conseguía su compasión para que me dejara en paz. Su tacto, su respiración en mi cuello… era tan diferente a como lo hacía Brick…

Brick…

¡Brick!

¿¡Qué rayos estaba haciendo?

Sentía que lo estaba traicionando. Pero era totalmente lo contrario, estaba siendo forzada a algo que no quería. Así que solo estaba siendo a punto de ser violada…

– ¡DEJAME! – Le grité con todas mis fuerzas, pero solo conseguí un golpe en mi mejilla para que me callara. – ¡AYUDENME!

–No te esfuerces, nadie puede escucharte…

Quiso volver a besarme pero voltee mis labios para evitarlo. Esto lo enfureció, de tal manera que para desquitarse rasgo la parte superior de mi vestido, haciendo que me sorprendiera por esto.

– ¡QUÍTATE MALDITO CERDO! – Solté un grito aun más desgarrador casi lastimando mi garganta por emitirlo. No supe como agarré fuerzas para empujarlo y poder así levantarme al mismo tiempo que me cubría desesperadamente.

Corrí con mucha prisa a la puerta, y quite torpemente el seguro para salir huyendo de ese lugar.

Solo escuché la evidente voz enojada de un Anthony que gritaba mi nombre y que estaba segura de que me perseguía. Alcé mi vestido para evitar ser alcanzada, alejándome ya lo suficiente como para poder parar. Estaba tan cansada. Entonces comprendí que era la primera vez que la casa se me hacía tan grande. Nunca antes había corrido tanto y ver que no había nadie como para pedir ayuda.

Me detuve para arreglar mi vestido…

¡Estaba a punto de ser violada por ese miserable, por ese patán!

Me derrumbe y llore como niña pequeña y me fui cayendo lentamente hasta topar con el suelo para abrazarme a mí misma. Había tenido suerte. Suerte de que no paso a mayores y sufrir con eso. Aun temblaba, tenía que hablar con alguien.

Mi padre jamás me creería. A mis hermanas las preocuparía demasiado.

Entonces tome la decisión. En vez de ir a mi habitación, decidí ir directo a la de Brick.

¿Pero qué ganaba con ir? No quería que me tuviera lastima o que sintiera rencor por lo que pasó. Aunque sabía que lo comprendería…

Solo necesitaba consuelo. De un abrazo, de uno cálido y reconfortante. Solo necesitaba que me ayudara a olvidar esa desagradable experiencia. Una en la que estaba tan agradecida que no pasara a mayores.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Su cuerpo no soportaría más. Todo musculo le pesaba y tenía en cuenta que estaba desangrándose... cualquier humano ya habría muerto al primer golpe, el cual había sido una gran perforación en el estomago. Cortesía de su hermano, el demonio de mirada carmesí.

Seguía retorciéndose en el suelo de la habitación del ser pelirrojo, mientras que, el moreno se encontraba plácidamente recargado en la pared divirtiéndose con la escena, divirtiéndose con su sufrimiento. La faceta del oji-verde era la siguiente; una sonrisa ladina y la mirada fija en su agujerado estomago.

Mientras que por otro lado, el mayor se encontraba sereno. Su gesto era glacial. Pero por dentro su enojo era enorme.

Boomer había escupido gran cantidad de sangre. Ensuciando aun más el suelo.

– ¿Lo matarás? –preguntó entonces Butch que contenía la risa y que miraba maliciosamente a su hermano mayor.

Este no contestó, solo se limito a seguir viendo al débil cuerpo de su otro hermano. Volvió a acercarse y lo sujeto violentamente por el cuello, levantándolo al punto de que los pies del rubio quedaran distanciados de la madera del piso.

– ¿Sigues estando dispuesto a sacrificar tu asquerosa existencia a cambio de haber protegido a esa humana cualquiera? – Por primera vez desde que empezó a castigar al rubio, había hablado. Hablado con esa peculiar voz de ultratumba y grave que erizaría a cualquiera. Los ojos rojos también tenían algo de peculiar, se encontraban tan oscuros y no mostraban brillo.

Casi demostraba su verdadera forma. Inclusive, un aura negra lo rodeaba. Y su energía hacía que todo el ambiente en la habitación fuera tenso, tan pesado y horrible, al grado de que sofocaba y un leve olor a azufre se detectara.

–Se ha enamorado… de verdad… – Comentó el moreno burlándose nuevamente de la situación. – Y trato de ayudarla, de salvarla del pacto.

–Es mi decisión… el querer… o no… adueñarme de su alma…– Decía con dificultad el oji-azul pues cada vez, su hermano ponía más presión en su agarre.

–El trato que se hizo con ese mortal era con el fin de favorecerlo. La paga era adecuada para poder cumplir sus caprichos. Las almas de sus tres primeras descendientes mujeres… si una no es condenada… entonces ninguna de las otras dos lo serán.

–Entonces… si me matas… ustedes jamás obtendrán la paga. – Dijo Boomer, por esto sonrió levemente, pero con superioridad.

Sin embargo no le duró mucho el gusto de creer haber burlado a su hermano más poderoso. Ya que este solo sonrió prepotente y sus ojos se oscurecieron por completo. Ahora si se mostraba enojado por el hecho de haber fruncido el seño y mostrar su descontento apretando mas el cuello del oji-azul.

–Oh… te equivocas en eso... – El rubio solo le miraba con odio. No podía defenderse, estaba tan lastimado que ni siquiera podía mover sus dedos. –Puedo matarte en estos momentos y puedo apoderarme también del alma de esa… niña, a la que tanto "amas" y deseas proteger.

Y sin darle tiempo de responder siquiera, lo estampó directo a la pared, formando una grieta a lo que al rubio se le rompieron varios huesos y emitiera un desgarrador grito de dolor…

–Sin embargo… por tratarse de mi pequeño hermano… puedo perdonarte esta traición. A costa de que cumplas con tu parte y te saques esos "sentimientos terrenales" que tanto provocan que hagas estupideces…

Lo levantó nuevamente sin delicadeza alguna y lo aventó a propósito al otro extremo del cuarto con una brutalidad, ocasionando que casi quedar inconsciente. No podía articular palabra alguna y apenas podía mantener abierto los ojos.

Pero al menos lo había dejado con vida. Más por conveniencia que por misericordia.

–Si vuelve a pasar algo como esto, la próxima vez me aseguraré de terminar el castigo. Y será aun más doloroso, al hecho de que me implores clemencia para que te ahorre el horrible sufrimiento que estarás experimentando y desearas que te liquide más rápido… – Dicho esto se marchó. No sin antes de indicarle a Butch que era su turno de reprender a su hermano menor…

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

… ¿Qué era lo que acababa de presenciar?

¿Estaría soñando, sería una ilusión?

Estaba temblando…

No podía controlarme lo que había visto… lo que mis ojos habían visto…

Si antes creía estar peor, pues sinceramente estaba equivocada. Ahora no sabía que hacer.

¿Es cierto lo que miré?

¿Puede ser eso posible?

¡Dios! ¡Estoy tan asustada que mi pulso aun no se ha calmado y mi respiración esta agitada!

Corrí demasiado, tan rápido como me lo permitieron mis piernas y mi subconsciente. Nunca antes estuve tan desesperada en salir huyendo de un lado. De hecho ni cuando salí corriendo de con Anthony…

¿Qué pasaba aquí?

.

.

_Llegué directamente a la parte Este de la casa para dirigirme a la habitación de Brick. Todo se encontraba tan vacio que temía que no estuviera ahí, por andar con los preparativos de la boda como todos los demás trabajadores. Pero no me iba a hacer daño revisar para ver si no era así. _

_Y allí estaba… en el largo pasillo, donde al último esta la distinguida, algo vieja pero bien cuidada, puerta negra de su alcoba._

_Antes de tocar puede escuchar muy bien algunas otras voces._

_Él no se encontraba solo. Así que me limite a esperar a que se desocupara. Tal vez era descortés hacerlo ya que podía escuchar claramente la conversación que estaba teniendo él junto con otras personas. Tanto fue mi interés en escuchar que pegué mi oreja derecha a la puerta para poder captar más detalle._

–_No intentes esconder más el brazo hermano... sería inútil._

– _¿Tienes algo que mostrarme? – Reconocí al instante esa voz. Era de Brick, pero algo en él estaba mal, estaba muy diferente._

–_No tendría caso seguir ocultándolo más…– Sin embargo las otras voces me eran un tanto confusas, así que aparte de escuchar, decidí mirar a través de la cerradura de la perilla. Así pude ver que se trataban de sus hermanos._

–_Vaya que descaro de tu parte. – Mencionó el joven de cabello negro, y si mal no recuerdo su nombre era Butch. –Eres un sin vergüenza al revelar esa porquería._

_No pude evitar sobresaltarme un poco al ver la herida que portaba en el brazo el otro muchacho, Boomer. Era tan profunda y terrible que se me erizó toda la piel. _

– _La seña. Clara muestra de abuso de tu propia vitalidad… –No sabía de qué hablaban. Pero Brick, aunque su cara no lo demostrara, se veía bastante furioso. Butch estaba sonriendo… lo cual me extraño demasiado. ¡Su hermano necesitaba atención médica pero ellos no hacían nada por ayudarlo!_

_Iba entonces a intervenir en su despreocupada charla con la intención de ayudar a Boomer. Pero no lo hice porque Brick se había adelantado. Se levantó de su silla y caminó tranquilamente hacía el muchacho rubio, creí que haría algo con su brazo pues lo tomó para revisarlo. Algo en ese gesto hizo que me enterneciera. Esa era la típica y conmovedora escena de un hermano mayor preocupándose por el más pequeño…._

_Pero cambie definitivamente de opinión al ver lo siguiente; Brick después de ver por un buen rato el brazo de Boomer, había estrujado fuertemente la herida, y con eso era de esperarse un fuerte quejido del chico rubio._

_¿¡Por qué le hacía eso a su propio hermano! _

_Butch sonrió perversamente y solo se recargó en la pared para observar. Solo observar la brutalidad que cometía su hermano mayor y no impedirlo, y no defender a su otro hermano._

– _¿Te parece divertido desobedecer mis órdenes? ¿Te parece bien traicionarme?_

_¿Traición, a que se refería Brick con eso? ¿Era malo tener esa cicatriz en el brazo?_

– _¿Desde cuándo la ayudas?_

_Pero Boomer no respondió a esa pregunta y eso hizo que recibiera un fuerte golpe en la cara. Me encontraba asustada por el comportamiento que estaba adquiriendo Brick. Si estaba tratando de regañarlo de algo malo que hizo, estaba siendo demasiado severo, pero demasiado._

_Lo demás fue demasiado cruel. Era tan horrible ver como el pobre de Boomer estaba siendo maltratado de esa manera… _

_¡Lo iba a matar!_

_Pero no… pude notar como el muchacho seguía serio. Como si estuviera aceptando el castigo o estuviera resignado. No fue lo único que noté, también fue que todos esos golpes ya hubieran matado a un ser humano…_

_Era una fuerza descomunal. ¡No era normal!_

_Me quede mirando un rato más, y cada vez tenía más miedo. _

…_Ese no era Brick…_

_Su voz, sus ojos, su comportamiento y hasta su esencia misma… ¡Eran tan diferentes!_

_Dude entonces que Brick fuera como se mostraba ante mí. _

_Brick era tan cruel como lo estaba siendo su otro hermano, el que solo miraba y se reía de vez en cuando. ¡Ellos no eran humanos!_

_Boomer tampoco lo era. Su cuerpo era muy resistente… un chico normal ya hubiera muerto. _

_Casi grité horrorizada al ver cómo le atravesaban el estomago. Como Brick le agujeraba con sus dedos para luego ir enterrando todo el largo de su brazo y removerlo violentamente de ahí, y por consecuencia que chorros y chorros de sangre brotaran del hueco. Boomer… solo aguantaba con todas sus fuerzas el dolor tratando de no demostrarlo mucho, como para no satisfacer a sus hermanos._

_Era brutal. Inhumano. Enfermizo._

_Unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos al ver lo sádico que eran ellos. Pero quería llorar por el hecho de ver a la persona que amaba, haciendo algo tan cruel y despiadado. Era tan traumático que me quede en shock un tiempo pero reaccione al tiempo que Brick daba señas de salir. ¡Tenía que marcharme pero ya!_

_Y corrí, corrí para perderme. Lejos, muy lejos de ahí.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Ahora estaba abrazándome a mi misma… caminando. Escondiéndome de Anthony y de Brick.

¿Qué ocurría?

Me senté, o mejor dicho me dejé caer. Mis piernas no podían más. ¿Por cuánto tiempo anduve corriendo? No lo sé. Yo solo quería despertar de la pesadilla. Cerré mis ojos pero al hacerlo los abrí abruptamente, sentí entonces unos escalofríos recorrer mi cuerpo y por inercia voltee mi rostro para toparme con la mirada rojiza que me miraba al otro extremo de donde yo estaba. Temblé nuevamente, y temblé más cuando se acercaba tranquilamente a mí. Era el mismo Brick, con el brillo en sus ojos y no daba miedo, pero yo... le temía.

Me puse de pie como pude, tambaleé y por esto casi me volví a caer. Pero una mano impidió que ocurriera. Entonces hice lo que nunca me imagine que pude haber hecho; me zafe con brusquedad de él y lo encare con la cara llorosa y asustada.

– ¿Qué sucede Bombón? –Preocupación. Se le notaba mucha preocupación y quiso abrazarme pero no lo deje. Esto lo desconcertó.

– ¡NO! – Estaba tan confundido pero no habló. Nunca lo deje de mirar a esos orbes escarlata. Tenía miedo, temblaba desenfrenadamente, el siguió de pie, haciéndose el desentendido. Ahora no lo reconocía, era alguien tan extraño para mí, él era **algo** que no reconocía. –No… me toques…

Quería soltarlo, quería decirle que lo vi todo pero tenía pavor a lo que pudiera hacerme.

– ¿Quién eres? – Y fue ahí cuando pareció comprender, pues su gesto se tensó pero luego se mostró muy gélido, tanto que me quede paralizada del abrupto cambio pues significaba que yo corría peligro. – ¿Qué… eres?

_¿Qué eres Brick, qué?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**¡ESTOY VIVA! **

**Am, no les importa verdad jaja bueno, pero espero y el capitulo haya sido de su agrado… por mi retardo los recompensé con ¡20 páginas de Word! :D wow mi record XD Ya extrañaba actualizar y tengo muchas ganas de recibir sus reviews -w- digo... me mantengo viva de los reviews y pues ya me hacen falta jajaja en fin agradezco a:**

**Asesino-De-Condes**

**dickory5:** Jejeje mi suerte es pésima, que no he recibido compensaciones ._. igual muchas gracias por dejarme review ^^**  
**

**BlossxBrick1130**

**sujeto** **desconocido:** Jajaj dejame XD quise poner algo así en el fic (no es muy común que ponga esa clase de escenas eeh jaja) :P y por cierto espero que te haya gustado este.

**Ammy Neko Uchiha**

**sliper-moon**

**ScheiBe**

**asdesirad**

**Mimichibi-Diethel**

**Empress-of-Eviil**

**katerin98**

(A los que no conteste reviews en el capitulo, es porque lo hice de la otra forma, am como podría decirse... en privado. A los que le contesté por aquí, es porque no me dejaron el review por cuenta y por eso no puedo contestarles en privado XD)**  
**

**Bien estuve ausente por estos motivos; flojera, escuela, exámenes, tareas, actividades del club de teatro en el que estoy, presiones, presiones, presiones… y presiones :D (Pero aaw lo bueno que ya saldré en una semana de vacaciones -w-) y escribiré como esclava xD muajajaja.  
**

**Oh y por cierto, estaré al tanto de fanfiction (le pondré más atención a la página xD falta me hace… y que me dio ganas de volver a leer historias) -w- así que si deje de leer un fic de alguno de ustedes pues díganmelo (se notara cuando no les dejo review pues tengo la regla q todo lo que leo yo dejo review. ) Y si quieren que lea algo suyo pues tambn díganme ;) yo gustosa les dejo mi review ^^ (se nota que soy una floja de primera ya que no busco que novedades hay xD jajaja)  
**

**¡Bueno me largo, cuídense mucho y no mueran! :D**

**~¤~Lady-Of-The-Death~¤~**


	19. XVIII: Puritas Relictus Est Putrefactus

**DISCLAIMER: Nada mío. Solo la trama y algunos personajes. No hay lucro en esto.**

**.**

**(Esta canción me inspiro en algunas partes: One Man's Dream de Yanni… Escuchenla :D)**

* * *

Me había condenado.

Desde el momento en que le hice esa pregunta la cual decidiría mí tiempo de vida. Si muero pronto o si todavía vivo un poco más. Lo cual me resultaba en cierta forma imposible, pero la verdad era que no sabía ni que pensar acerca de lo que me esperaba.

Me había condenado y estaba segura que lo estuve desde mucho antes. Algo me lo decía, si él no era un humano entonces estaba aquí por alguna razón. Pero la pregunta era; ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué pasaba, qué tenía que ver yo en todo esto?

Mi cuerpo se hallaba en un estado en el que no podía moverlo y mi mente era un conflicto. Al mismo tiempo sentía un dolor en mi pecho, como una compresión que se intensificaba con el conteo de cada segundo. Mis manos sudaban y temblaban levemente, mi respiración era irregular y mis labios se encontraban resecos.

Jamás me imagine que llegaría a sentir tantas cosas. Pero el dolor era lo que más notaba.

Era como si algo se acabara de romper. O tal vez como si alguien me hubiera enterrado una daga o una espada, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía un ardor, como si me estuviera quemando. Era muy difícil explicarlo que solo di por hecho que era un dolor insoportable, tanto que no pude seguir manteniéndome de pie y caí lentamente de rodillas.

Entonces pose mi mano derecha al pecho para tratar de aminorar ese dolor y con mi mano izquierda me sostenía. Todo esto era con dificultad, pues apenas podía respirar. Levanté mi vista y él seguía ahí. Indiferente, demasiado serio que a la vez calmado. Era como si no le haya importado en lo absoluto mi acusación o pregunta que era vista con toda la intención de insultarlo.

¿Qué estaría pensando en estos momentos?

Ni siquiera podía leerle su expresión porque no tenía una. Y eso no me ayudaba a siquiera sospechar o intuir sus pensamientos.

Solo sentí las lagrimas rodar por mis mejillas. Como estas delineaban con lentitud haciendo un recorrido para llegar a la barbilla y perderse en ella. Si alguien me viera ahora, seguramente solo podría ver en mi mirada algo de rabia mezclada con una gran confusión. No sé qué tantas emociones podrían encontrarse en mí ahora, pero solo estaba segura de una…

La tristeza.

Fui engañada todo este tiempo, traicionada y usada. Ahora comprendía que el dolor era parte de lo psicológico. Estaba siendo lastimada de las peores maneras.

¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Cómo es que terminaría todo?

¿Y qué clase de locura o estupidez podría llegar yo a cometer, si no era gritar e implorar por mi vida ante aquel… _**ser**_?

Necesitaba ponerme firme ante esta situación…

_*¿Firme? ¿Acaso eres una idiota Bombón? ¿Acaso quieres morir en estos momentos? No puedes ni siquiera mantenerte de pie.*_ Me cuestionaba y reprendía a mi misma mentalmente. Todos los intentos por querer aparentar ser valiente, no me servían de nada.

Aun con todo eso. Lo miraba. En ningún momento desvié mi mirada aunque muchas veces estuve tentada a hacerlo. Yo sentía mis ojos llorosos y tan hinchados de tanto lagrimear. Y fue ahí cuando nuevamente sentí la sensación de dolor en mi interior.

Brick… poseía una mirada que me daba tanto miedo. Que ironía, esa mirada fue la que me enamoró, la que me encantaba y me hacía sonrojar. Ahora era todo lo contrario, esos ojos rojos me dejaban en claro que era alguien malévolo, incluso lo sentía como una presencia demoniaca y eso me daba aun más temor.

– ¿Qué eres? –Lo dije nuevamente pero a modo de susurro. Parte de mi conciencia decía que dejara de preguntarle eso, pero yo sabía muy bien que quería descubrir lo que todo este tiempo me ha estado ocultando. Aunque el saber la verdad… probablemente me doliera hasta el alma.

No contestó. Y eso hizo que me desesperara.

– ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ERES?

No se sobresaltó al escuchar mi grito. Pero yo no esperaba que lo hiciera. Su misma presencia había hecho que me arrepintiera de gritarle, pero entonces se hincó, quedando a mi altura sin perder el contacto visual.

– ¿Enserio quieres saber? – Su voz, que yo había imaginado un poco más grave y atemorizante como la que había tenido la desgracia de descubrir en aquella "discusión" con sus hermanos, era más suave y serena. Y no pude evitar sentir desconfianza de ese tono.

Yo dude en hacer algo, incluso deje de moverme por al menos 30 segundos, pero luego al fin pude asentir con la cabeza, aun temerosa. ¡Tenía demasiado miedo en que pudiera llegar a provocarlo!

Me mostró entonces una sonrisa, socarrona e hiriente, en especial hiriente. Porque de alguna manera lo era, había logrado hacerme sentir mal pues esa sonrisa me daba a entender que se burlaba de mí.

¿Se burlaba de mí por el hecho de que caí todo este tiempo en su juego? No dude entonces, de que era superior a mí. Algo tan patético para mis ideales. Pero, no se trataba de cualquier caso, no se trataba de una jamás me hubiera permitido sentirme menos que un hombre… pero él… él no era un hombre.

–N-no eres un humano…– *_¡Cállate Bombón!_ * Me seguía auto regañando mentalmente. –...lo… lo que hiciste no lo puede hacer… un humano…– _*¡Solo cállate! ¿Quieres morir, verdad?*_ la vocecita en mi interior seguía y seguía insistiéndome en que no siguiera hablando. Pero mi boca parecía desobedecer.

– ¿No soy un humano? – Y ahí estaba de nuevo ese tono tan glacial, pero su sonrisa cruel no se borraba de su rostro.

Algo en mi gritaba un _"No… no lo eres."_ En cambio, otra parte hacía que no lo dijera en voz alta.

Se había formado ahora otro silencio, pero más sepulcral que el anterior. No duro mucho puesto que a lo lejos se oían unos pasos que venían con prisa y que pisaban muy fuerte el suelo. Calculé en que no tardarían en oírse más cerca, ya que se notaba que venían con prisa. Supuse entonces que era Anthony.

Petrificada. Estaba completamente inmóvil. ¿Cuál sería la mejor opción? ¿Correr lejos de todos, salir huyendo? ¿O simplemente quedarme como una muñeca sin movimiento a esperar que ocurra? Ya ni sabía qué decisión tomar, mi mente estaba hecha un caos. Era tanta mi desesperación que entonces opté por lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

Y sí… así es. Salí huyendo. Huyendo como una cobarde, como una vil miedosa que no puede mostrarse madura ante esto. Aunque era de suponerse, ¿Qué se supone que habrían hecho ustedes? Ya no soporte verle a la cara. Ya no pude aguantar ni un segundo más en su presencia. Me sentía una escoria, una basura, un estorbo, un animal a punto de ser cazado…

Entonces, con las lágrimas en mis ojos y con el corazón destrozado, alcé mi vestido y gire dándole la espalda para alejarme de él. ¡No lo soportaba! ¡No podía creerlo, simplemente todo recaía en mis hombros y me hundía! ¡Me hundía al darme cuenta de la cruda realidad!

Ese peso que ahora provocaba mi desgracia emocional no era nada más que la misma farsa que todo este tiempo he estado viviendo. ¿Fui solo un juego para ti Brick?

¿Solo fui alguien insignificante para ti? ¿Cuál es tu verdadero propósito conmigo?

Mi vista se nublaba a causa de tanto llorar. Pero aunque no viera con claridad, no me impedía seguir corriendo. Mis pies me guiaban y solo sentí la brisa que pegaba directamente a mi rostro, había dejado atrás la mansión y ahora estaba adentrándome al bosque. Algo sumamente arriesgado.

Era tarde y dentro de unas horas se oscurecería. Como era invierno, el sol se ocultaba más temprano. Pero eso me importó poco y por eso me atreví a entrar. Aunque de noche se torna más peligroso y macabro, más frio y solitario.

La nieve hacía que mi trayecto fuera más pesado. Era tan curioso…

Hacía solo unas horas estaba tan despejado y había un sol hermoso en el cielo. Pero inesperadamente se había venido una ventisca cubriéndolo y provocando un inmenso escalofrió en mi espalda descubierta a causa del frente frio. De mi boca solo salía vapor, mi respiración estaba descontrolada y sudaba por lo leve de mi sien y manos.

En muchas ocasiones casi caía en unos hoyos enormes, que por culpa de la nieve tapándolos, pasaban desapercibidos.

Solo quería alejarme. Así que no me importaba si moría en el trayecto congelada o si unos lobos se atrevieran a atacarme. Prefería estar siendo devorada por esos animales que seguir teniendo encima la mirada gélida y cruel de _**él**_…

Antes de haberlo dejado para luego huir como una loca perseguida por el mismo diablo… voltee por ultima vez y seguía inexpresivo…

Eso me decía todo. Yo no soy nada. Solo soy una **idiota**… una **idiota** por creer que me tomaba en serio.

…

No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba así pero me sentí agotada y cuando mis pies no pudieron más, pararon abruptamente perdiendo así el equilibrio y caerme para quedar casi sepultada en la nieve.

Moriría. Iba a morir…

¿Así es cómo terminaré? ¿Acaso esta será mi tumba?

–Brick…– susurré con dificultad su nombre aunque no estuviera nadie conmigo en aquel bosque vestido de blanco. – ¿Por qué?

Solo alcance a decir una pregunta abierta al viento que golpeaba mis extremidades ya entumidas. De mis ojos no salía ni una sola gota… se habían secado, había llorado como nunca antes lo hice. Con extremo cansancio mis parpados se cerraban y poco a poco veía el negro para después dejar que los copos taparan mi cuerpo. Dejaría que me enterraran.

Nunca imaginé ver la muerte de esta manera, como algo que pudiera… salvarme.

Era patético como ahora veía esto como un escape fácil y rápido de los traumas por los que pasaba. ¿Cuándo es que empecé a pensar así?

Pasó más tiempo en el que no me moví. Era como si estuviera invitando a los lobos a que me matarán también. Como si les dijera; "vamos, aquí está la cena, servida y dispuesta a llenar sus hambrientos estómagos"

…

El suicidio es para cobardes. Lo decía papá, mamá… y Edmond.

Solo aquellos que piensan en eso, es porque quieren la manera más fácil de salir de un problema. Porque son de mentalidad débil y se dejan consumir por las penas que pasan. Porque se dejan engañar por eso que les dice su propio subconsciente de que el mundo estaría mejor sin su existencia…

Entonces soy una cobarde, débil e ilusa. Y he defraudado a mi familia…

¿Me equivoqué al creer que con su amor yo estaría bien? Solo véanme. Que patética estoy siendo. Me deje llevar por la ilusión de un amor, el cual, resultó una farsa.

Sentí que algo me observaba y abrí lentamente mis ojos para que pudiera ver que no me equivocaba. Justo en frente mío estaba alguien, y que reconocí enseguida por esa roja mirada. Entonces me incorporé como pude y por ende un calambre recorrió mi cuerpo ya que estuve mucho tiempo sin moverme.

¿Por qué sigues atormentándome antes de que muera? Estaba insegura si se trataba de solo una vana ilusión. Pero ahí estaba él…

Sonreí amargamente queriendo llorar, pero como dije, de mis ojos ya no salía nada.

–…Dime…–Hablé con mi voz entrecortada al mismo tiempo que le veía a la cara–…es esto solo una pesadilla ¿No es así? Obvio que no es real, nada es… real… ¿verdad?

–Todo esto es completamente real. –Y lo dijo, de la manera más cortante... apuñalandome por todos lados.

Luego se hinco y me abrazo. Deje que lo hiciera, de todas maneras no tenía la suficiente fuerza para empujarlo. Su tacto me era tan helado, independientemente que mi cuerpo estaba frio, lo podía sentir más helado con aquel abrazo, pues ya no sentía el calor de antes. Todo me era indiferente ahora pues su cercanía ya no provocaba el rubor de mis mejillas.

–Nada de esto es un sueño.– Y él seguía hiriéndome con esas indiferentes palabras.

–El miedo que brota ahora en tu interior es por causa de mi presencia. Por el simple hecho de que tu instinto te dice que estas en peligro estando cerca de mí. Me temes. No paras de temblar, no por el frio sino por el miedo. Estás muy asustada… esa es la realidad. – No veía su rostro. Su cara que estaba posando en la curvatura de mi cuello y sus brazos que me rodeaban por completo con facilidad, provocaban que no pudiera apartarme de él.

_*¿Qué piensas hacerme?*_

–Mi pequeña… tú ya eres mía. – No pude articular palabra, ya no podía. Solo tenía en mente mis dudas, y al parecer, él leía mis pensamientos.

_*No eres un humano… ¿Entonces que puedes ser para que cargues con tanta energía negativa en tu interior?*_

–No quisiera que murieras… congelada. – Se apartó un poco de mí y con una mano suya delineó el contorno de mis mejillas –Tu piel se torna poco a poco de un azul…

Aparto los mechones de mi frente, y la besó.

_*Solo hay algo que puede transmitir esta clase de temor en los hombres…*_

–… **Demonio.** – Y tras llamarlo así, me sonrió delicadamente. Eso fue lo último que dije antes de quedar completamente inconsciente.

.

.

.

* * *

Tenía un mal presentimiento. Y cuando eso sucedía, por lo regular se cumplían esas involuntarias expectativas.

Hacía solo unas horas que me encontraba charlando con padre y de ahí me dispuse a ir a la alacena a escondidas por algo que comer. Era a escondidas puesto que teníamos un estricto control en cuanto a nuestra alimentación y aparte que no podía pedirle algo a las mucamas pues estaban muy ajetreadas con los preparativos de la boda de mi hermana.

Pero ni siquiera pude probar bocado cuando de repente la imagen de Boomer sangrando se vino a mi cabeza. Entonces solté de sorpresa el pequeño trozo de pan que había tomado por el abrupto pensamiento.

¿Qué hacía imaginando esa clase de cosas? Tal vez me estaba volviendo paranoica. Sí, eso era, solo estaba demasiado estresada, nada más…

Si tan solo hubiera sido eso.

La imagen de mi hermana Bombón también estaba en mi cabeza.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que mi mente me había mostrado. Sentí una opresión en el pecho y sin explicación alguna, empecé a sudar, estaba muy nerviosa. Todo esto lo sentía conforme iba avanzando el tiempo, entonces llegue a la conclusión que no era normal.

De pequeña, antes de que mi madre muriera, me contaba muchas cosas que recuerdo a la perfección. Una vez me contó que era una niña muy especial, pero no lo decía solo por ser su hija. Me había dicho que yo tenía un don. Uno que mis hermanas no poseían. La primera vez que escuche esto admito que no lo comprendía del todo, pero ella me había dicho que ese don era muy poco común.

"_Tal vez, es muy poco común porque no he sabido de otras personas que lo posean."_ Era lo que decía mi mamá al contarme de mi cualidad…

No sé cómo se llama lo que poseo. Pero ella me decía que el que soñara cosas inusuales, que presintiera el peligro, o que incluso tuviera la suerte de salir ilesa de dichos problemas… era por mi don.

¿Qué era lo que trataba de decirme? Jamás lo entendí del todo.

Nuevamente la sensación de miedo me inundó pero era más y más fuerte y persistente. Corrí entonces en búsqueda de Boomer, o de mi hermana, quien sea que encuentre primero. Si algo me había repetido mi mamá… era que no desconfiara de mi intuición.

Angustia y miedo.

Estaba muy acostumbrada a sentir aquellas sensaciones. Aunque eso sí, jamás imagine que se tornaran una consistente rutina, ya que últimamente es lo único que he estado sintiendo…

.

.

.

* * *

Se oyó el crujir de la llave al ser girada para abrir el candado y poder rebelar entonces el contenido de ese importante libro. Al abrir la contraportada, su corazón se había acelerado inexplicablemente. Tal vez sería esa sensación de emoción, o incluso de nervios, o quizás una mezcla de ambas.

Ian estaba ahora en su alcoba y toda su atención la tenía en ese libro.

Nunca le había puesto demasiada atención a algo. Su naturaleza había sido ser un niño inquieto que se la vivía molestando a Bellota y lanzando disimulados suspiros cada vez que Burbuja lo saludaba de beso en la mejilla para decirle; "Buenos días".

Jamás en su corta vida había pensado cargar con una enorme responsabilidad. ¡Era solo un niño de 11 años! Bueno, en menos de un mes cumpliría los 12… pero era claro que con eso no marcaba su paso a la madurez. Necesitaba de su abuelo. A veces se sentía muy solo y eso provocaba que no pudiera concentrarse bien en su misión. En su difícil e importante tarea. Su abuelo y su padre habían cargado con ello, ¿Por qué entonces no él? Pues, eso era fácil de responder… ¡Era un niño!

Y no se cansaría de excusarse con eso. Le faltaba experiencia y por supuesto un maestro. Ian no sabía nada de lo que se necesitaba para ser un cazador. Edmond solo le había dicho que era el último y que tenía que cuidar a la familia Utonio. Vaya ayuda…

Era obvio que tendría que utilizar el libro que ahora tenía justo en frente de él. Pero no comprendía del todo aquello, solo veía párrafos, renglones, palabras, letras y también una que otra imagen. Iba ser cansado.

Pero todo sea por saber cómo deshacerse de la plaga con la que cargaría. Ian tenía muy en cuenta que tendría que estudiar a esas criaturas, desde donde provenían, lo que hacían y cuáles eran sus puntos dé libro estaba compuesto de dos partes; la explicación de las cosas, su teoría. Y la forma en eliminar al mal con los conjuros escritos ahí.

Definitivamente, había tanto por leer… y estudiar.

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Había mandado al infierno sus planes.

Solo a él se le ocurría reaccionar de esa manera con ella. Por lo menos tenía en cuenta que se había comportado como un perfecto idiota, o peor aún, como un animal en celo.

Lo curioso aquí, era que aun asimilándolo, no estaba arrepentido de sus actos. Eso de hacer lo más deplorable que pudiera haberle hecho un hombre a una mujer, lo tenía sin cuidado. Es decir, el que estuviera a punto de violarla no lo hiso sentir culpable, ni en lo más mínimo.

Anthony hubiera preferido mantener su porte y sus buenos modales. Hubiera querido seguir mostrando una buena imagen hacía su persona. Pero no pudo evitar sentirse celoso, enojado y con mucha rabia como para haber seguido disimulando y por eso tuvo una conducta un tanto desagradable para su prometida.

Perfecto, en vez de conseguir que Bombón lo amara, o por lo menos que le llegara a tener afecto, había provocado todo lo contrario. Estaba seguro que con eso ella ya no le quisiera volver a ver, que si antes lo odiaba… ahora seguramente lo quisiera ver bajo tierra.

Según Anthony. Todo era culpa de ese lacayo.

_*Si aquella miserable rata no hubiera existido… *_

Intentó matarle una vez. Pero por extrañas razones no lo logró. ¡La bala iba directamente a su cabeza! ¿Cómo es que no logró darle?

Pero no se iba a rendir. No iba a dejar las cosas como estaban y jamás iba a permitir que aquel sirviente de cuyo nombre era "Brick" le ganara. Importándole poco si ponía en juego su apellido para lograr su objetivo, fue directamente a buscarlo. Tal vez se estaba rebajando, pero si tenía que cometer una locura para deshacerse de él, estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo.

.

.

.

* * *

Dejó de sentir dolor. Pero su cuerpo aun padecía de aquellas horribles y brutales perforaciones.

Si no hubiera sido por la "compasión" de sus hermanos, probablemente ahora no quedaría nada de él. Aquello había sido solo una llamada de atención, aunque su hermano mayor si estuviera realmente enfadado.

Sus heridas tardarían en sanar más de lo que creía, muy probablemente tenga que reposar para que se reconstruyeran sus costillas rotas y se regenerara el tejido de su piel. Aun con ese hueco en el estomago, sabía que el proceso sería lento. Yacía tendido en la cama de su habitación, boca arriba con el brazo izquierdo a su costado y con el derecho manteniendo una fuerte presión en su abdomen para verificar si aun sentía ese tacto y así no perder el conocimiento.

La sangre dejaba de correrse por las sabanas para ser absorbida de nuevo ya que su cuerpo era como una esponja que juntaba cada gota que se había esparcido cuando recientemente se había dejado caer en la cama. Estaba aun consiente que necesitaría mucho tiempo para poder recobrarse y para poder limpiar el desorden.

Había un camino de ese líquido rojizo que recorría el trayecto de la habitación de su hermano hasta la suya. Esto era demasiado notorio y sabía muy bien que tendría que quitar ese rio de sangre. Pero ahora en esos momentos le resultaría muy difícil encubrir todo. Estaba demasiado exhausto -por no decir moribundo- que no tenía de otra más que reposar y mantenerse quieto aproximadamente las siguientes horas.

Solo esperaba que cierta chica por quien se había sacrificado, y que ahora gracias a eso estuviera en esa situación, no se le ocurriera ir a su alcoba en esos instantes. Ya que de ser así… no sabía muy bien que podría decir como excusa…

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Iba directo a la habitación de Boomer.

Iría a verificar que mis absurdos pensamientos se trataban más que de paranoias que solo me provocaba para auto atormentarme.

Y luego, una vez que haya visto que todo está bien… iré a buscar a mi hermana Bombón.

Caminaba por los pasillos y me dirigía con toda la tranquilidad que me era posible, aunque mil veces, preferiría estar corriendo para llegar más pronto con él. Trataba de no hacerlo porque no quería verme como una desesperada e impulsiva chica que al llegar y ver que todo se encontraba bien… se avergonzaría después por su inadecuado comportamiento.

Tenía la idea que todo se encontrara bien. Que mi mente solo me había jugado una mala broma al hacer que me imaginara a Boomer y a mi hermana Bombón en situaciones peligrosas o algo por el estilo.

Cuando por fin llegue al pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los empleados, me dirigí algo impaciente ignorando por completo la oscuridad que rodeaba aquel pasillo. Siempre me ha parecido aterradora aquella sección de la casa pero ahora extrañamente se mostraba más terrorífica. De todas maneras, como había dicho antes, ignore eso para ir en busca de Boomer, que de cierta manera, esperaba que se encontrara en su cuarto.

Llegué, pero antes de que llamara a la puerta, sentí o imagine en cómo estaba parada en agua…

_*¿Una fuga?*_ Pensé algo extrañada. Agache entonces mi vista a mis pies aunque era inútil puesto que no veía con claridad. Para mi suerte había un candil en la pared, pero estaba apagado.

_*¡Rayos!*_

¿Por qué no me traje los cerrillos, yo que siempre los cargo?

Llevé mi mano a mi frente golpeándola consecutivas veces pero paré abruptamente cuando recordé, que los sirvientes tenían la costumbre de poner un cerillo en cada candil de la casa por si se ofrecía…

Entonces volví a golpearme en la frente pero con más fuerza.

Encontré el cerillo y prendí la vela. Al fin podía visualizar un poco más el entorno. Baje mi vista para asegurarme de lo que se trataba en el suelo no era más que agua…

Pero desgraciadamente me había equivocado.

Aquello que estaba en el suelo era…

¿¡SANGRE?

Me quite de encima del charco apresuradamente y pude ver que si era sangre…

El rio era conducido desde la última habitación, hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto de Boomer.

¡Santo cielo, Boomer!

Olvidé de llamar a la puerta y decidí mejor abrirla, pero para mi pesar esta se encontraba cerrada. Aunque ni eso me detuvo... aún no sé cómo es que pude romper la manija pero no me quede a analizarlo y me adentre al cuarto. Lo vi, tendido en la cama con los ojos cerrados y con su estomago…

¡PERFORADO!

Lo único que recuerdo que hice a continuación fue haber corrido hacia él y tratar de despertarlo…

– ¡Boomer! – le grité pero él parecía no escucharme. – ¡Boomer!

Era como si estuviese…

No… no...

¡No, no, no!

– ¡BOOMER NO PUEDES ESTAR MUERTO!

Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre. Pero su cara parecía estar tranquila. Esto me había intrigado pero no dejaba de estar asustada. Me acerqué a su pecho para verificar que su corazón aun latiera…

Y este… este no se escuchaba.

– ¡BOOMER! – Estaba demasiado asustada y aterrada. Verlo tumbado en cama sangrando con esa enorme herida era la peor imagen que pudiera presenciar. – ¡AYUDA!

Gritaba esperanzada de que alguien pudiera escucharme y venir con ayuda. Pero era inútil ya que estábamos en la parte más desolada de la casa. Cuando me dispuse a ayudarlo sacando algunos trapos que encontré cerca, me sobresalté que al voltear noté que Boomer tenía los ojos abiertos. Al parecer había despertado. Sin embargo, no pude evitar sentirme asustada puesto que su mirada estaba perdida, además de que poco a poco se levantaba sin sentir dolor alguno pues su cara no reflejaba esa sensación.

– ¡Boomer! – Lo llame desesperada pero por otra parte asustada. – ¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió! ¡No deberías levantarte podría hacerte daño!

Pero era claro que me estaba ignorando ya que seguía con la mirada perdida en algún punto. Pasaron unos segundos más cuando vi que llevaba su mano derecha a su estomago, presionó la herida, quise detenerlo pero no me moví ya que increíblemente el agujero se cerraba…

¡LO ESTABA CERRANDO COMO SI NADA!

Debía estar volviéndome loca. Si… definitivamente estaba alucinando. Eso que estaba haciendo Boomer era totalmente imposible. Estaba curándose así mismo de esa forma… como si nomás se tratara de mover un pulgar.

Me había quedado también sin habla. Pasó otro tiempo y fue cuando él parecía recobrar vida. Una vez que terminó de curarse, su mirada volvió a tener ese brillo tan peculiar que emanaba sus ojos. Luego extendió sus brazos al frente y se detuvo a mirar el derecho con más importancia. Él ya se veía que estaba en perfecto estado.

Volteó entonces donde yo estaba. Pero al parecer se había sorprendido mucho al notar mi presencia. Él no decía nada… al igual que yo. Solo nos quedamos viendo fijamente. Decidí hablar yo primero para romper el silencio. Porque al parecer Boomer no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

– ¿Qué fue… todo eso? – Ni sé cómo es que logré hablar claramente.

– ¿Viste todo? – Respondió con otra pregunta muy firmemente. Yo me limite a asentir con la cabeza. –Ya veo…

Entonces se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí. Yo no di ni un paso atrás, esta parada sin titubear.

–Perdóname por esto…– Susurró a mi oído derecho y posó una mano en mi cabeza. De un momento a otro mis parpados se cerraron...

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

La había dormido, para después borrar todo lo que había visto que pudiera delatar su naturaleza. Lo había hecho como cuando lo hizo con Gina. Pero antes de llevarla a escondidas a su alcoba, se aseguro de limpiar el recorrido de sangre que estaba desde la habitación de su hermano hasta la suya. Una vez que nada se viera sospechoso cargo a Burbuja en brazos y cuido de que nadie los viera.

Justamente era lo que menos quería…

Burbuja no tenía que saber nada si quería protegerla. De por sí su vida ya corría riesgo con su alma vendida a él… correría más peligro si descubriera la verdad.

Estaba seguro de que no cumpliría la maldición con la que cargaba la chica. Importándole poco si moría a manos de su hermano por no hacerlo.

La amaba…

Y protegería a esa humana aún costándole el precio más alto.

.

.

.

* * *

Tiempo después, Gina se despertó lentamente con un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación se levantó de golpe haciendo que ese dolor fuera más notable. Se quedó unos minutos con la vista fija en la nada, pero pareciera como si tratara de recordar algo importante, o por lo menos descubrir lo que le ayudara a saber cómo es que había terminado en su cama y adolorida.

Lo último que su mente tenía en cuenta, era haber buscado al joven rubio… pero de ahí en adelante no lograba entender porque estaba ahí.

Era horrible no saber lo que ocurría. Era muy incomodo ni siquiera saber la hora.

Giro entonces la cabeza para mirar a la pequeña ventana de su cuarto, esta se encontraba congelada. Se puso de pie con algo de dificultad pero cuando logro acercarse a observar mejor, notó que estaba en lo cierto acerca de creer que el vidrio estaba muy empañado.

_*Qué frio*_ pensó mientras se abrazaba a si misma de los hombros, pues aunque estaba cerrada la ventana la temperatura en el cuarto era muy baja.

¿Era día o noche? No tener la noción del tiempo sí que era frustrante. Así pues, decidió salir para averiguar lo que sea que pudiera haber pasado. Sospechaba que había ocurrido algo no muy bueno durante su corta o más probable, larga, ausencia.

Cuando salió y se encaminó a la cocina que era por donde pasaba a diario puesto que su habitación estaba cerca de ahí, notó el ajetreo de muchos de los sirvientes. Todos iban de un lado a otro con preocupación muy marcada en sus rostros. Esto obviamente había desconcertado a la muchacha. Pero cuando Gina iba apenas a preguntar, Bellota había entrado por las puertas con mucha más prisa que todos.

–Señorita Bellota. – Llamó Gina al ver la postura de la susodicha, esta la había escuchado y se detuvo para devolverle la mirada – ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?

– ¿Eh? ¿No lo sabes? –Preguntó la oji-verde pero antes de que Gina pudiera excusarse Bellota se adelanto a confesar con mucha prisa –Es mi hermana… Bombón…

– ¿Qué sucedió? – Exclamó con cambio, Bellota estaba muy mal. Se le notaba la angustia en toda su cara y estaba muy alterada. –Sta. Utonio, dígame por favor, ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

–E-ella… ella ha desaparecido.

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Introducción.**

_Los primeros humanos que habitaron la tierra se encargaron de explicar el origen de su especie._

_El humano trató de decir la causa y consecuencia de las cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor. Incluso también, porque tenían esa forma, porque podían ver, oír, oler, hablar, tocar… o pensar. Dichas capacidades hicieron que ellos tuvieran la necesidad de descubrir, analizar y experimentar con lo que había en su entorno. __Con el paso de los siglos, así pues, se fue explicando poco a poco la razón que tenían ellos ahí._

_Una de esas explicaciones se encargaron de dar a entender a los humanos que había un balance que tenían que identificar muy bien; __El bien y el mal._

_Entonces, se dio por hecho que existía el mundo terrenal, el cielo (denominado para el lugar del bien) y el infierno (para el lugar del mal). __Cuando el hombre muere, su alma es juzgada según era su conducta mientras estaba en el mundo terrenal. Si esta era aceptable, era premiada teniendo acceso al cielo. En cambio, si era todo lo contrario, esta era conducida al infierno._

_El origen del cielo y el infierno no es muy claro para los mortales. ***_

**Lección 1. Las subdivisiones del infierno.**

_*El infierno también conocido como averno, esta divido en cinco partes:_

_I infierno; Iudicium.-__Nivel donde son juzgadas las almas de cuyos mortales han fallecido._

_II Infierno; Carcéres.-E__s llevada a este lugar el a__lma que ha sido juzgada y que haya recibido el castigo de perecer en sufrimiento _

_III infierno; Inanís.-__Donde aquellas almas que quisieron escapar del Carcéres, por castigo se pierden en la nada o vació (inanís). lugar infinito donde hay pura oscuridad. _

_IV infierno; Phoena.-__Donde residen los demonios de bajo nivel o débiles, pero que sin embargo son intimidantes a causa de sus formas monstruosas. _

_V infierno; Berphéstos.-__Residencia de los demonios más peligrosos y donde se encuentra el soberano líder de este lugar e inclusive también líder del Phoena. _

…

El muchachito temía que los demonios con los que se enfrentaría provinieran del quinto infierno… ya que estaba claro que necesitaría mucha preparación física tanto psicológica para acabar con ellos.

En esos momentos se encontraba encerrado en su habitación a escondidas de los demás, pues se suponía que debía trabajar. Solo tenía la esperanza de que no lo descubrieran, o que por lo menos no necesitaran de él por un buen tiempo. Pero obviamente eso iba a resultar imposible...

Un golpe a su puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos y guardó rápidamente el libro, seguro de cualquier curioso.

–Ian… abre la puerta soy Butch. – El niño obedeció y al momento de abrir la puerta se encontró con el joven pelinegro recargado en el marco de brazos cruzados.

–Joven Butch…–Ian rió nerviosamente pues no sabía ni que decir. – Este, te juro que ya iba a ayudar con las preparaciones de la boda es solo que… es solo que...

–No es eso. –Interrumpió abruptamente la excusa de Ian.

– ¿A no? ¿Qué sucede entonces?

–La señorita Bombón ha desaparecido.

– ¡¿Qué!

–No la encuentran. Y ahora todos en la casona la estamos buscando.

– ¡Pues vamos entonces, hay que encontrarla! – El pequeño salió con prisa del cuarto preocupado por la noticia ignorando la simpleza con el que el moreno le había dicho. Butch en cambio, se había quedado ahí. Vio de reojo a la cama del niño y debajo de esta vio un baúl… no pudo evitar sobresaltarse y a causa de esto frunció un poco el ceño tensando también sus dientes.

Ese baúl… era del viejo que mató. Y que siglos antes había visto… pues este contenía…

– ¡Butch! – Llamó a lo lejos Ian. – ¡¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Vamos, hay que apresurarnos!

El oji-verde se dispuso a ir pero no sin antes dirigir por última vez la vista al gran cofre… ya después se aseguraría de que fuera ese el que portara el libro.

Tenía que destruir ese libro si no quería morir. Tenía que convencer a Ian de que se lo mostrara…

.

.

.

* * *

La nieve caía más y más fuerte, hacía un frio insoportable y al parecer habría mucha dificultad en salir, era por eso que era preferible estar en lugares seguros y no en la intemperie. Pero eso no era lo que prefería Anthony.

Por más increíble que fuera, era el que se encontraba más que dispuesto en salir a buscar a su prometida.

Tal vez era el cargo de conciencia que tendría si a ella le pasaba algo…

–Joven Kurth, las ventiscas de nieve son muy peligrosas y probablemente pueda pasarnos algo si salimos. – Exclamaba un guardia que estaba bajo su mando.

–No me importa. Tenemos que encontrar a mi prometida. Así tenga que arriesgarme me es de más urgencia saber dónde está.

–Pero mi señor si nos apresuramos en tomar decisiones así, podríamos morir congelados y sepultados en la nieve, tenga en cuenta es bastante imprudente sacar a toda una marcha con este tiempo.

–La vida de la Sta. Bombón… es mucho más valioso que la de 50 hombres como ustedes incluyendo servidumbre. Tenga en cuenta que es mi futura esposa. Ahora ve y sal en su búsqueda, yo también iré.

–Joven Anthony…– llamaba desde el otro extremo de la habitación el señor de la casa. –Yo los acompañaré también.

–Lord Utonio… estoy consciente de que se preocupa por su hija. Igual no me entrometeré en su decisión, pero tenga en cuenta que no nos detendremos por un hombre que se quede atrás.

–Me estaré volviendo viejo, pero no se preocupe, no interferiré en su búsqueda, estaré siguiéndoles el paso…

– ¡¿Es qué no hay algo de cordura aquí! – Interrumpió el tercer hombre. – ¡Arriesga a todos cuando probablemente ella ya se encuentre muer…!

No pudo terminar de pronunciar la palabra para cuando cayó al suelo sujetándose fuertemente la nariz que estaba sangrando.

–Ni siquiera piense en es probabilidad…– prenunció cortantemente Anthony con el enojo notable y se sujetaba el puño con el que había golpeado al hombre. –Obedecerá mis órdenes aunque no esté de acuerdo. ¿Entendido?

–… Entendido… mi señor.

–Entonces alisten los caballos cuanto antes y dígales a los hombres que si uno se atreve a siquiera desobedecerme se las verá en la horca cuando me entere de su traición por no seguir mi mandato. Tenga muy en cuenta… que tengo el poder para hacerlo.

–Por supuesto, mi lord.

– ¿Por qué área tiene pensado buscar joven Anthony? Recuerde que la zona es muy grande y no se diga del bosque que está en las afueras de mis dominios. – Dijo Utonio al momento de que el hombre se fuera a llevar el mensaje de Anthony.

–Está claro que sus criados buscarán en sus tierras. Nosotros nos adentraremos al bosque.

–Sinceramente dudo que mi hija se encuentre en el corral, granero o cualquier extensión de mi propiedad. Muchos de mis subordinados ya buscaron ahí.

–Entonces no quedará más que vayan al pueblo, aunque déjeme decirle que yo también dudo que ella se encuentre ahí. Tendremos que preguntar a todos los de esta casa si saben si Bombón salió con alguien en específico…

– ¿A qué se refiere con que si salió con alguien?

–Su hija… probablemente este acompañada y creo saber quién es.

–No comprendo ¿Quién puede que esté con ella si no son mis otras dos hijas o el nieto del difunto señor Edmond? Por lo que sé Bellota y Burbuja aun se encuentran aquí y también el niño.

–Llame a ese lacayo…

– ¿Quién?

–A Brick…

– ¿Qué tiene que ver ese hombre con mi hija?

–Veo que no sabe nada sobre las relaciones que entabla su hija con ciertas personas mi lord. Bombón le habla muy a bien a ese… hombre. – Soltó con notable repulsión al referirse al pelirrojo de ojos rojos. –Llámelo. Si esta aquí en la mansión entonces podrá estar libre de culpa o de mi acusación al secuestro de mi prometida. Pero si no lo está… le aseguro que lo encerraré y probablemente lo condene a muerte…

Utonio estaba tan intrigado como asombrado, fue por esto que no dudo en llamar al susodicho. Ahí pudo comprobar que lo que decía el joven castaño era verdad. Ese tal trabajador no se encontraba en la casa y dudaba que estuviera buscándola, en cierto modo desde que lo había conocido le había tenido desconfianza... pero creyó que estaba exagerando. Se odio a si mismo por no valorar sus presentimientos acerca de Brick ya que ahora mismo él estaba con su hija... ¿¡Qué clase de cosas estaría haciéndole?

–Comunique a todos que buscamos también a ese sujeto y que le capturen de inmediato si lo encontramos. Bombón corre peligro estando con él.– Y dicho esto, Anthony abandonó la estancia dejando a Utonio serio y demasiado preocupado.

.

.

.

* * *

Había despertado hacía un buen rato en esa acogedora y abandonada cabaña. Aunque era muy pequeña se sentía el calor que producía aquella chimenea. Me mantuve observando las brasas que soltaba aquella fogata y me perdí en ellas por un largo momento. Sabía lo que hacía en ese lugar y quien me había traído. También tenía en cuenta todo lo que había pasado antes de que yo quedara inconsciente y despertara en viejos trapos que me servían de cama.

Al despertar pude recordarlo todo y me di cuenta de que estaba sola. Ese tiempo que tuve me puse a pensar en todo. Y extrañamente ya no me encontraba asustada. Me di cuenta que aun seguía amando a Brick fuera lo que fuera. Fuera humano o fuera… Demonio.

Debía estar completamente demente al querer seguir involucrándome con él aun sabiendo lo que me podría pasar. Pero alguien que lo está es porque realmente está enamorado…

Ahora lo que me preguntaba era donde se encontraba él. Tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle pero no era para darle a entender que lo odiaba. Principalmente quería saber el motivo por el que llegó a la casa junto con sus hermanos. Pase un minuto más observando el fuego y sentí cuando alguien entraba por la puerta sacándome del trance producido por las llamas. Era él quien había traído algo de leña. Ahora en cierta forma se me hacía curioso ver que aun actuaba como un humano, a pesar de que supiera que yo ya sabía su secreto.

Pasó de largo ignorando que ya me había despertado y se dispuso a echar la madera para después moverla con un fierro haciendo que aumentara la fogata.

Miré por la ventana y vi que hacía demasiada ventisca. Pero parece que a Brick no le importó salir con este clima para recolectar leños. Que ilusa era… bien sabía que eso no era trabajo difícil para él puesto que es más fuerte y resistente que un hombre normal. Además de que no lo hacía porque quisiera protegerme. Solo lo hacía para que no muriera y así el poder…

Cierto… ¿Qué se supone que quería hacerme?

– ¿Cuál es tu propósito conmigo? – Pregunte una vez que me arme de valor para preguntarle lo que tanto quería saber. Brick no contestó, parecía ignorarme aún. Me desespere por esto y para cuando abrí la boca para reclamarle me interrumpió.

–Tu alma. –Contestó con simpleza y sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía.

Debí imaginármelo. Eso era lo que hacían ellos ¿no?

–... ¿Por qué? – Pero eso era lo que yo quería saber. De repente dejo de picar los leños y su vista se situó a su izquierda. Donde yo me encontraba.

–Eres la primera que se lo toma muy a la ligera ¿Sabias eso, pequeña?

La manera en cómo me había llamado de "cariño" ahora era seca y muy sarcástica. Por lo menos no estaba siendo sínico.

–Contéstame… por favor. – Me dirigió una sonrisa ladina, burlona, y esos orbes escarlata me miraban directamente.

–Un pacto.

– ¿Un… pacto?

–Que hizo un hombre. Quizás… tu bisabuelo. – Sonreía cruelmente. Y su mirada cada vez me pesaba más.

– ¿¡Qué dices? – Mis ojos se abrieron completamente, nunca creí que alguien de mi familia pudiera hacer tales cosas...

–Ese humano las vendió aun sin todavía haber nacido.

¿Había dicho "las vendió"?... ¡Mis hermanas también estaban involucradas!

–… ¿A cambio de qué? – Susurre aun queriendo mantener mi postura.

–Lo que cualquier mortal anhela. Salud por ejemplo, el hombre estaba muy enfermo cuando nos convocó, las riquezas tampoco hicieron falta puesto que era un pobre desgraciado. Y amor… la causa principal de que firmara el acuerdo con nosotros.

–…Contigo y con tus hermanos…– Volví a susurrar pero esta vez para mí misma.

–Así es…– Pero él había escuchado. – Ese hombre renunció a esa vida de miserias y renació como un hombre nuevo y joven. Y con otro apellido y nombre.

– ¿Entonces mi propio bisabuelo prefirió vender nuestras almas para que no condenaran la suya?

–No. Aquel viejo estaba dispuesto a darnos la suya. Pero su alma en sí ya estaba condenada desde hacía tiempo a perecer en el infierno. La profesión de asesino y ladrón no le favoreció…– Me impacté al escuchar eso, jamás imagine que el fundador de todo lo que ahora teníamos, antes hubiera sido un vil bandido. – No hubiera tenido caso que nos pagara con esa podrida alma y fue cuando acordamos que el precio serían de tres almas de las tres primeras sucesoras mujeres.

Yo… y mis dos hermanas…

Nuevamente sentí pánico pero pude controlarme para que no pudiera notarlo.

–Tú me perteneces Bombón. El trato es ese

–... ¿Vas a matarme ahora?

–Aún no lo veo necesario. Antes de poseer almas me gusta corromperlas... – luego se puso de pie y caminó hacía a mí y se hinco para quedar a mi altura, de repente sentí como sus brazos se posicionaron a mis costados. Estaba acorralada. –Y me encanta jugar con ellas…

_*Bombón… estas siendo usada.*_Lo sé. Me contestaba a mí misma. _*Y aún así ¿lo sigues amando?*_

….

Si.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Aquel muchacho castaño iba con la mirada fija hacía aquel bosque y era seguido por varios hombres, entre ellos, el señor Utonio. Bien le había dicho antes de venir que no se detendría si le ocurría algo. Al hombre que se quedaba atrás, se quedaba atrás y ya. No se esforzaría por la protección de aquel desdichado que perdiera el ritmo de los demás.

Anthony tenía la vista fija en el bosque que la nieve le impedía ver con claridad. Pero sin dudarlo siguió avanzando para adentrarse y buscar a dicho par que ahora le causaba problemas.

No tenía pensado que esto podía ocurrir. Pero aquel criado le había dejado la tarea de eliminarlo mucho más fácil. Solo era cuestión de encontrarlo y así él podría desquitarse, vengarse por haberle robado a Bombón.

¿Celoso él? Para nada. Solo le molestaba que le quitaran algo que por derecho era suyo y que lo hayan dejado en ridículo. Su orgullo en cierta forma estaba lastimado. Era por eso que una vez haya apresado a ese bastardo pelirrojo, le haría implorar por la muerte puesto que primero pasaría por torturas demasiado brutales para cualquier hombre. Sería demasiado placentero oírlo sufrir.

Con Bombón era otra historia. Ya era demasiado tarde para agradarle. Igual sería su esposa y la única infeliz sería ella. Aparte, tenía pensado que nomás le serviría para objeto sexual.

Estaba más que ansioso por encontrarlos… pronto todo estaría a favor de él.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Su cercanía me descontrolaba. Mis sentidos se quedaban paralizados pero mi mirada visualizaba perfectamente esos orbes rojos.

Tan oscuros… misteriosos… peligrosos.

No me importaba estar rebajándome así. Porque eso estaba haciendo, me rebajaba a quedar a su poder, era una sumisa…

– ¿Qué intentas…?

– ¿Hacer? – completó por mí la pregunta. – Seguir con la farsa tal vez, bien podría borrar tus recuerdos… aunque sería aburrido. Las cosas se están poniendo algo interesantes ¿no?

– ¿Qué pasará ahora que sé que eres? – Quise retarle aunque supiera que no ganaría nada con ello. Me involucraba más y más con un ser oscuro.

–Podría ahorrarme el que les digas a los demás lo que soy…– Poco a poco él se iba acercando a mi rostro poniéndome así más nerviosa. – Eso implicaría matarte de una vez.

Tenía la opción de seguir con vida si callaba todo. Pero de hacerlo era afectar a mis propias hermanas. Mi silencio las mataría. De cualquier punto de vista yo salía perdiendo pues aunque quisiera decir lo que sé terminaría muy mal todo.

– ¿Y si no digo nada? – Pude ver como mi pregunta lo desconcertó un poco pues por milésimas de segundos quito esa sonrisa. – ¿Qué pasa si yo decido no hablar nada?

–… Por ahora nada. De todos modos acabarás igual. – Brick sabía cómo hacer que unas simples palabras me dolieran tanto. Pero… entonces si moría a manos de él… estaría dispuesta.

–… Pues no me importa. – Bajé la mirada por un momento para luego encararlo. – Si muero a manos tuyas… no me importará.

No esperaba compasión por decirle eso. Solo quería que supiera que tan dispuesta estaba de aceptar lo que sea por él… quería que supiera que lo seguía amando aunque él me haya mentido y utilizado.

¿Soy un caso perdido no es así? Dejar pisotearme por alguien, por algo. El orgullo dejo de existir cuando me entregué en cuerpo y alma a ese muchacho… a esa criatura. Entonces lo mire con amor, y con unas cuantas lagrimas. Con eso le decía que me importaba poco lo que hiciera conmigo, que lo que sentía no lo cambiaría nada ni nadie.

¿Es qué él me hizo algo para que yo actuara y piense de esa manera? Puede ser. Pero como dije, eso ya no interesaba.

Lo vi y contemplé sus facciones, ojos, boca, todo… dirigí mi mano un poco temblorosa y la pose en su mejilla.

–Te estás involucrando con un demonio, mi pequeña Bombón. – Él por su parte, me sujetó de la cintura firmemente.

–Lo hice desde que por primera vez te vi a los ojos. Desde que me deje seducir por ti. – Luego él guió su mirada a mis labios. – Antes de saber que eras… yo presentí que ya estaba condenada.

– ¿Y qué harás, mi dulce e ingenua humana? – Decía mientras delineaba con las yemas de sus dedos mi boca. Sujeté posesivamente esa mano y la llevé por encima de mi pecho, donde se encontraba mi aún latente corazón.

–Mientras siga funcionando esto… mi cuerpo te pertenece. Y cuando cumplas dichoso trato, mi alma lo será. Pero viva o muerta siempre… siempre estaré enamorada de ti.

–Es tu decisión. – Soltó fríamente viéndome. – A fin de cuentas sufrirás el doble por amarme. – Su actitud había cambiado al decirle eso. Pareciera como si le hubiera sorprendido mi promesa. Y para contrarrestar aquel cambio puso ese gesto gélido que lo identificaba muy bien.

Me acerqué a sus tentadores labios. Ya no soportaba el no poder besarlos y me arme de valor para hacerlo. Cuando lo hice, Brick no se apartó pero al principio no parecía corresponder al tacto. Al poco rato sentí sus manos sujetar con mas fuerzas mi cintura para juntarme más a él. Luego estas recorrieron mis muslos lentamente levantando a su paso el vestido.

El beso se volvió insistente. Apasionado, lujurioso, pecador, muy, muy pecador.

Tenía yo muy en cuenta que Brick lo hacía para depravar nuevamente mi cuerpo, después de todo el me quito la virginidad. Pero mentiría si dijera que no me gustaba eso. A fin de cuentas ya estoy a su merced.

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y los suyos se encargaron de cargarme para sentarme en sus piernas. Poco a poco fue desatando los listones del corsé, poco a poco fue dejándome sin prenda alguna… por segunda vez.

Estaba perdida en aquel depravado acto. Volví amar esas caricias que me brindaba. Mi piel se erizaba por el roce de sus dedos y besos.

Era un experto realizando estas acciones.

¿Cuántas jóvenes como yo tuvieron la dicha de conocer tan grandioso placer que este malvado demonio brindaba? Incluso, aunque fuera cierto que habrán sido demasiadas y todo con el mismo fin de matarlas y adueñarse de ellas… no podía evitar sentirme celosa.

Pero ahora, en ese momento, lo sentía mío. Aunque fuera en realidad lo contrario.

Era él quien tocaba ciertas zonas estrictamente prohibidas para una relación fuera de matrimonio. Era él quien ahora besaba con goce mi cuerpo provocando que yo liberará sonidos un tanto eróticos. Era él quien volvería a poseerme en todos los sentidos. Era Brick… el culpable de lo que me pasaba y que, extrañamente, agradecía.

Caricia tras caricia. Gemido tras gemido. Era todo un juego, donde la cordura no estaba invitada.

Y fue ahí, donde nuevamente se adentro en mí y éramos uno solo. El demonio y la humana. Jugando peligrosamente y disfrutando de las amenas sensaciones. Y continuamos así por un buen tiempo. Él poseyéndome y yo amándolo. Hasta que pude sentir el extasías. La magnífica sensación que da por terminado esto. Terminé agotada y me tumbe junto a él. Lo abrasé como antes y quede dormida en su desnudo pecho.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

– ¡Señor, se han perdido varios hombres en la nieve hay que regresar, si seguimos así todos acabaremos igual!

– ¡Hemos llegado tan lejos como para devolvernos, seguiremos y esa es mi última orden!

–Pero mi lord, ya oscureció y la nieve aun sigue cayendo será difícil encontrarlos.

–Prendan las antorchas si luz les hace falta para ver… tenemos que encontrarlos. Ahora, no vuelva a cuestionarme más.

–Mph…. Entendido, mi señor.

Hace una hora habían entrado al oscuro y lúgubre bosque, tenían la desventaja de morir congelados, morir atacados por los lobos, o perderse y morir por cualquier accidente. Pero Anthony solo pensaba en sí mismo.

–Joven Kurth… ya estamos cerca del rio. Hay que tener cuidado si no queremos que los caballos resbalen y caigan por el hasta que la corriente nos lleve. – Habló firmemente Utonio quien iba a la derecha del castaño. –Además, cerca queda una cabaña, probablemente podamos descansar un rato allí y verificar cuantos quedamos aun fuertes para seguir con la búsqueda.

–Me parece perfecto, pero ¿una cabaña ha dicho?

–Sí. Solo hay que seguir por el Este y la encontraremos. – Tras pensar un poco Anthony rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que probablemente ese par se encontraban escondidos ahí.

–Señor Utonio, si la cabaña aun está en pie por la ventisca entonces debo decirle que tengo el presentimiento de que su hija y ese hombre estén ahí…

–Ahora que lo dice y me pongo a pensar, es muy coherente que así sea. Ya que no creo que hayan podido salir de este enorme bosque y por esta ventisca se han de haber refugiado en algún lado.

–Entonces, hay que ir a ese lugar...

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Desperté nuevamente en esa cabaña. Esta vez Brick estaba a mi lado y despierto pero estaba muy serio y parecía estar alerta de algo. Tenía apenas puesto los pantalones y la camisa semi-abrochada.

¿Qué sucedía ahora? Pero cuando estuve a punto de preguntar, vi por la ventana como a lo lejos se distinguían unos puntos luminosos.

¿Esas eran antorchas?

Cada vez estaban más y más cerca y mi corazón se paró por unos instantes cuando alcancé a ver a Anthony… y a mi padre.

Lo peor que pude haber hecho fue quedarme sin hacer nada. Y en menos de lo que pensé ellos ya se encontraban rodeando la cabaña por fuera.

Apenas y pude reaccionar cuando aquel hombre que llevaba el apellido Kurth había tumbado la frágil puerta. Tuvo que encontrarse entonces con la escena de su prometida desnuda y que solo la cubría una vieja manta con el hombre que odiaba en seguida de ella… y que este se mostraba tan tranquilo y con la mirada fija en él.

Era de esperarse que Anthony se encontrara impresionado por ver tan comprometedora escena.

Yo por costumbre me aferré a la manta para cubrir el crimen… pero era tarde pues el lord no era estúpido. La tortura apenas comenzaba y me quede helada cuando mi padre entró y se topo con lo mismo que había visto su futuro yerno.

Su querida y preciada hija. Acabada de ser nuevamente desvirginada… aunque mi padre no sabía que había vuelto a pasar.

– ¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ES ESTO!

El grito de mi padre bien se pudo escuchar en los alrededores haciendo eco en ese pequeño espacio. Anthony en vez de gritar fue directamente hacía Brick y lo sujeto por el cuello de la camisa para ponerlo de pie y así golpearle fuertemente en la cara. Pasaron apenas 3 segundos cuando más hombres, al parecer guardias que estaban bajo el mando de Anthony, entraron y sujetaron con violencia a Brick que aun estaba en el suelo.

– ¡NO LE HAGAN NADA! – Pegué un grito mucho más fuerte que el de mi padre pero en vez de que obedecieran me gane que mi progenitor me sujetara de mi brazo bruscamente haciendo que me levantara, yo aun me cubría con la cobija. Cuando encaré a mi padre, me gané una buena bofetada.

Nunca antes me había golpeado. Y debo admitir que fue doloroso en todos los sentidos. Me sujeté entonces mi mejilla roja y empezaron a caer lágrimas.

Brick era levantado y sujetado de los brazos, un soldado en cada lado. Fue brutal como Anthony empezó a descargar la ira y odio que en sus ojos se veía. Golpe tras golpe fue recibido por Brick, en su cara, en su estomago… quería pararlo y tanta fue mi desesperación que fui con Anthony e intenté apartarlo, pero lo que yo recibí fue un fuerte empujón provocando que chocara a la pared y cayera.

Mi padre no hizo nada por esto y llegué a la conclusión de que estaba de acuerdo en que fuera maltratada de ese modo. Brick mantenía su mirada oculta, los cabellos de su frente tapaban parte de su cara y por eso no pude saber que estaría pensando.

_¡Brick eres un demonio! Eres mucho más poderoso y fuerte que ese simple hombre. ¿Por qué no haces nada?_

– ¡BRICK! –gritaba desesperadamente para tratar de hacer que entrara en conciencia. Pero era inútil parecía no escucharme. Anthony dejó de golpearlo pues notó que estaba en un estado inconsciente…

_¡No es posible que estés inconsciente Brick!_

–Lleven a esta basura y amárrenlo a un caballo, hay que regresar a la mansión. – Habló seriamente y aun enfadado Kurth a uno de los guardias de ahí. Intenté vanamente detenerlos. Pero mi padre lo impidió. –Y tú Bombón… cámbiate y en cuanto estemos de vuelta tendremos una seria plática. Tu padre y yo nos aseguraremos de que sufra y muera ese insecto... ¡Ese miserable con el que te acabas de revolcar!

– ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR NO HAGAN…!

– ¡OBEDECE! – Mandó mi padre al momento de que hablé. – Has deshonrado el apellido Utonio… ¡te has convertido en una completa libertina!

Y así decepcionado mi padre salió de la cabaña, dejándome a solas con aquel despiadado hombre el cual me miraba con una mirada desquiciada. Se acercó a mí y quise huir pero me atrapó y me jaloneó del cabello.

–Has llegado demasiado lejos… por su gran impertinencia la vida de ese vil y corriente criado pasara camino a la horca… o incluso puedo hacer que sufra una peor sentencia. – Luego se acercó y susurró a mi oído –Y tú vil mujerzuela… mi maldita e infiel prometida… me aseguraré de que los siguientes días… no, el resto de tu vida… se conviertan en un infierno…

Dicha amenaza había finalizado cuando me soltó con rabia y me dejo tumbada al momento de que salía para que me cambiara.

Y allí estaba yo, la Bombón que pagaba sus pecados. Comenzaba a sufrir una vez más.

Ya empezaba a morir… lentamente empezaba a morir… a morir en vida propia.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola :D ¡Aquí la irresponsable de Lady subiendo al fin! :p**

**Les confieso que este capitulo fue con el que mas he batallado, fue muy dificil para mi tratar de darle coherencia o escribir algo interesante :/ así que si les aburrió, les pareció que todo pasó muy rápido, se decepcionaron o no fue tan genial como el anterior... en serio lo siento... se que me tarde mucho cuando les dije que ya estaba preparándolo, pero es que de veras que fue uno de los mas pesados... aun así quisiera que les haya agradado en algo por que me esforcé mucho para subir la continuación y tratar de que no se quedaran con la duda. Aun así estoy segura que el otro que viene si les gustara. **

**Bueno en resumen y a mi punto de vista, no me quede muy conforme con este capitulo xD jajaja, pero ustedes juzguenme de loca o insultenme por creer eso y si opinan lo contrario ;)**

**En fin contestando reviews en privado, a los que no me dejaron con cuenta lo haré aquí:**

**sujeto desconocido: **Espero que este capítulo también haya sido inesperado o excelente me da mucho gusto que te este gustando ^^, y sí la boba de Bombón vuelve a caer, pff jaja pero que se la va hacer pobrecita anda bien enamorada. Gracias por dejar review, como siempre :D tqm.

**blossxbrick1130: **Bueno… aquí ya te respondió esa pregunta que me hiciste ^^ espero y te haya gustado la continuación... ._. enserio... espero y te haya gustado... xD gracias por leer y comentar muuuchas gracias en verdad :D nos leemos en la próxima.

**IMPORTANTE: Bueno, si todavía no te has cansado de leer ¿Qué te parece si me respondes una preguntita? Por favor me ayudarían para el siguiente capítulo :D**

**¿Quiénes de los personajes de la trama son lo que más sufren? (o pasan por momentos más miserables) y digan porque…**

**a)Bombón. b)Burbuja. c)Bellota. d) Ian. e)Gina **

**Ok y eso es todo. Tomare muy en cuenta su opinión. Bien nos vemos hasta la próxima. No mueran… en serio, después quien va a leer esto… xD No se crean, jaja bye!**

**~¤~Lady-Of-The-Death~¤~**


	20. XIX: Initium Tragoedia

**¡LADY HA VUELTO! **

**DISCLAIMER: Las chicas superpoderosas no son mías, son de su creador Craig McCracken. Solo me pertenece la trama de la historia y algunos de sus personajes. Esto es libre de lucro.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Lenguaje inapropiado y situaciones bizarras. O eso creo yo xD**

.

* * *

.

Breve resumen del capítulo anterior:

**-Ian empieza a leer el libro sagrado para saber cómo destruir a los demonios. (Es muy importante que lean los breves párrafos que escribo sobre ese libro, cuando ponga algo relacionado con eso, pónganle atención xD) **

**-Boomer tuvo que borrarle la memoria a Burbuja desde el momento en que lo vio regenerarse por la tremenda paliza que le metieron sus "hermanitos".**

**-Los verdecitos no salieron en el capítulo anterior.**

**-Bombón descubre lo que es Brick, huye de él. Luego se pierde en el bosque, Brick la encuentra y esta termina aceptándolo aunque sea un demonio. Luego tiene un momento cachondo con el sexy demonio perverso.**

**-Anthony y Utonio van en búsqueda de Bombón con un montón de hombres más. Y descubren a los rojitos en momento intimo ¡AJAS! Luego se friegan un ratito a Brick puesto que este se deja golpear y Bombón la pobre pues… Sufre más… Para variar xD**

Ahora si ;) a leer.

.

* * *

Padre no había vuelto aún.

Ahora toda la casa estaba envuelta en un completo silencio mientras que esperaba a que regresaran sanos y salvos con mi hermana. La ventisca había impedido que abriera la ventana para poder ver mejor el bosque, donde tenía la esperanza de notar aquellas luces que desprendían las antorchas en señal de que ya la habían encontrado.

Pero era inútil. Todas las ventanas de la mansión estaban cubiertas por la nieve, haciendo que fuera imposible ver algo.

Mi padre nos había impedido salir. Solo unos cuantos sirvientes estaban en la casa. Había pensado en estarme con Burbuja para hacer menos la espera, pero según lo que me había dicho un joven rubio de ojos azules, era que se encontraba recostada en cama a causa de algún leve resfriado y lo único que necesitaba por ahora era reposo.

Quise asegurarme por mi misma de que se encontraba bien, después de todo era mi hermana menor y la que si podía cuidar…

Fui a su alcoba para encontrarla tendida en la cama cubierta por las sabanas y cobijas. Su rostro mostraba una faceta de neutralidad. Era tan normal que me extrañe que no estuviera sonrojada por el "resfriado" que supuestamente padecía.

Con el lomo de mi mano medí si tenía fiebre… Pero su temperatura estaba normal.

Indudablemente me encontraba muy confundida.

"_Seguramente solo ha de estar cansada."_

Si. Eso era lo que quería creer… Ciertamente pudo haber tenido un mal día y solo se puso a dormir un poco, además de que se ha estado mal pasando con la comida. Últimamente no ha comido muy bien.

Entonces me hice a la idea de que solo estaba descansando... Pero…

¿Acaso Burbuja sabría de la desaparición de Bombón? Seguramente no.

Tuve la necesidad de despertarla pero a decir verdad, eso sería preocuparla demasiado. Así que por ahora tendría la boca cerrada ya que si le contaba a Burbuja empeoraría la situación.

Salí de su alcoba y cerré con sumo cuidado la puerta para que no hiciera ruido. Una vez parada en ese desolado pasillo, me dirigí hacía cierta parte de la mansión donde tendría una plática muy importante con cierto niño.

Supuse que Ian estaba en su habitación. Y efectivamente, pues no me había equivocado cuando llegué a su cuarto y escuchar su voz... Pero no me atreví a tocar o abrir la puerta puesto que tenía compañía.

Compañía que resultaba ser… Butch.

Estaba nerviosa y no podía evitarlo. Aunque tenía muy en cuenta que ese mocoso supiera de… lo mío con ese muchacho pervertido… no dejaba de sentir pena. Es que todo esto era tan… tan… extraño. Demasiado a decir verdad.

Quise irme de ahí, ya después hablaría con Ian tranquilamente y a solas. Algo muy en el fondo de mis pensamientos me decía que si lo hacía ahora mismo, Butch acabaría violándome…

Literalmente.

Tal vez exagero, pero era la verdad. Jamás imagine que acabaría en una situación tan ninfómana con él.

¿Es que acaso un hombre puede tener tanto deseo sexual y no cansarse de ello? Él era una bestia lujuriosa.

_*Pero tampoco es como si me estuviera quejando…*_

Esperen un momento...

¿¡Enserio he pensado eso?!

_*¡Soy una… soy una depravada, una completa obsesionada con __eso__, soy peor que Butch!* _En mi mente solo asimilaba una oración y la palabra que abarcaba todo, la palabra principal, era relacionada con lo enferma que estaba ahora sobre el sexo.

¡Soy una ninfomaníaca!

Desde el momento en que experimente aquella sensación de caricias y demás, desde que descubrí lo que era el placer… Aquello no dejaba de estar presente en mi mente.

Esto era el colmo, no me gustaba para nada mi nueva faceta, mi faceta pervertida. No, definitivamente…

– ¡No soy una pervertida!

…

– ¿Bellota?

_*Mierda.* _

– ¿Te encuentras bien?– Había preguntado Ian al verme parada en frente de la puerta de su cuarto, totalmente sonrojada y que seguramente, había escuchado mi absurda declaración al aire. Pero lo peor no fue la cara de duda del enano. La sonrisa socarrona de cierto chico y culpable de lo que pasaba, hizo que me sintiera como una completa idiota.

–Vaya… ¿Por qué niegas algo tan obvio, preciosa?– Habló Butch con burla. Ian lo miro interrogante mientras que yo moría de vergüenza en sus caras. Más roja no podía estar.

– ¿Negar? – Exclamó el enano castaño al momento que volteaba a verme para ver si yo se lo decía. Por lo visto aquel mocoso no había escuchado mi grito y por ello agradecí internamente.

– ¿Por qué no quieres aceptar que eres una perv…?

– ¡Ian tengo que hablar contigo! – Interrumpí antes de que me descubriera y el momento se tornara más incomodo. Más sin embargo aun habiendo interrumpido a ese chico, este no quito su característica sonrisa de superioridad. – A solas.

– ¿Uh? Em, bueno, está bien. – Aceptó el niño dudoso. Demasiado confundido se podría decir pero decidió ignorar todo.

Con una mirada seria -casi fulminándolo con esta- insistí a Butch a que se fuera para que me dejara hablar a gusto con Ian. Él, que estaba cruzado de brazos recargado en el marco de la puerta, caminó con intención de hacerme caso. Pero eso sería demasiado extraño ya que conociendo a ese muchacho no se iba a ir tan fácilmente.

– ¿Sabes que puedo quedarme a escuchar detrás de la puerta, verdad? – Dijo Butch divertidamente, a lo que yo solo fruncí el ceño.

–Vete. Que tengo que discutir algo muy importante con Ian.

–Convénceme. –Dijo con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¿Qué?

–De que me vaya. Convénceme.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Por un momento me sentí más humillada. Estaba negociando algo de lo que no tenía muy en cuenta. Y con Butch una se puede imaginar todo… Sinceramente me daban escalofríos por lo que aquel lujurioso me pidiera. – ¿Y bien?

Lo mire fijamente. No tenía tiempo de jugar, enserio que necesitaba atender asuntos más importantes en estos momentos.

Solo fue cuestión de segundos que me encontrara acorralada en el marco de la puerta, con una de las manos de Butch sosteniendo mi cintura y la otra situada en mi mentón obligando a que lo encarara. Ciertamente, estaba muy cerca pues sentía su aliento agitado contra mis labios.

Su oscura mirada me atrapo al poco tiempo y entrecerré los ojos imaginando lo que me iba a hacer. Muchas ideas pasaron por mi cabeza, la mayoría de ellas, eran situaciones algo… sucias.

Incluso sentí mis piernas desfallecer, pues no me podía mantener en pie muy bien.

– ¿Qué quiero? – Susurró sensualmente a mis labios, provocándome. – A ti.

Ya estaba a punto de posar mi boca con la de él. Pero no pude…

– ¡Por los cielos, vayan a otros marcos de puertas pero no lo hagan en la mía y en frente de mí!

Por eso no pude.

El grito de un Ian impresionado y demasiado rojo hizo que saliera de aquel trance. En seguida, imité el mismo color que tenía el niño al estar consciente de la situación.

–Y-ya vet-te Butch!

–Jo…– Bufó fingiendo molestia. –Ya me terminaste debiendo algo, linda. Espero y me lo pagues pronto.

Y dicho esto se fue tranquilamente con esa estúpida sonrisa de victoria. Lo bueno era que por fin podía hablar bien con Ian y el momento vergonzoso ya había terminado.

–Entonces…– Llamo mi atención aquel enano una vez ya más calmado. – ¿Te acuestas con él?

Mentira. El momento vergonzoso, apenas iniciaba.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Hasta qué extremo podía llegar?

Había ido al mundo terrenal por un solo propósito. Había actuado y seguido al pie de la letra las órdenes que le daba su hermano más mayor. Había jugado con la mente de su presa, al principio confundiéndola y asustándola, para luego encargarse de que esos sueños premonitorios desaparecieran y así dejarle el camino más fácil.

Pero se había confundido también… confundido y así empezar a ser más piadoso.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que podía amar.

Había dejado de ser aquel demonio cruel y despiadado para querer ser, por primera vez en toda su existencia, un humano.

Él quería ser un humano.

Quería ser un simple hombre que pudiera gozar de aquello que él no poseía:

_**Libertad.**_

Si bien un mortal no es tan poderoso y tan fuerte como lo son esas criaturas... Este por lo menos no se priva de las emociones.

Dichosos son los humanos. Dichoso sería él si fuera uno.

Pero si lo hubiera sido… ¿Hubiera podido conocerla?

Burbuja… ¿Lo hubiera llegado a amar como lo ama ahora?

Qué más daba. Estaba… feliz.

Si, feliz.

Él, quien ahora se encontraba sentado en el extremo de la cama de la chica, quien estaba cuidándola en todo momento, quien se perdía en el bello y joven rostro de la muchacha, y que le inundaban unas inmensas ganas de besar esos finos y carnosos labios…

Si, él… Era feliz.

Una vil criatura sanguinaria y despiadada como Boomer… sentía gozo de poder presenciar a su amada durmiendo plácidamente en cama. La imagen de ella era tan magnífica para él.

Los parpados cerrados de Burbuja y su respiración tranquila y pausada lo hipnotizaban.

Ella lo tentaba a él.

Tentar…

Algo que desde un principio era trabajo suyo, pero que curiosamente habían cambiado de papeles.

Y allí estaba la muchacha. A disposición de la criatura en forma de joven, que si bien hubiera seguido siendo malévolo, pudo haberse aprovechado de ella.

Corromperla **era** su objetivo.

"**Era**" en tiempo pasado.

–Boomer…– Salió de la boca de ella, en forma de susurro aun estando dormida. Soñaba, Burbuja soñaba en estos momentos, pero a pesar de todo, era un sueño bastante tranquilo. Boomer podía saberlo perfectamente.

Ya no tenía de que preocuparse, pues borró los recuerdos recientes de ella, al menos, los que rebelaban su secreto.

Pasaron dos horas más cuando notó que Burbuja empezaba a removerse un poco de su lugar, en señal de que pronto despertaría. Así fue y cuando esta abrió sus ojos se topo con la figura de aquel chico quien la miraba fijamente.

–Burbuja. –Pronunció su nombre tranquilamente, mostrando alivio en el tono de voz, para disimular más la situación.

– ¿Boomer? – Exclamó dudosamente. – ¿Qué… hago en mi habitación?

La rubia inspeccionaba con cuidado para asegurarse de que estaba en su cuarto. Y claramente se le hacía extraño pues, no recordaba lo que había ocurrido antes de haber terminado ahí.

–Te traje cargando en brazos. – Contestó él con simpleza pero con una sonrisa amable en su rostro. –Te desmayaste.

– ¿Cómo dices? – Volvió a cuestionar un poco más confundida. – ¿Por qué me desmaye?

–Te has de haber sentido muy débil. Deberías cuidar más tu alimentación. No has comido bien y eso repercutió que terminaras en cama.

Se notaba muy insegura de lo que le decía él, pero luego de quedarse unos segundos en silencio, decidió creerle y olvidar todo, ya que no quería concentrarse mucho en ello. Después de todo tenía coherencia el relato de Boomer.

–Lo último que recuerdo fue haber ido a tu habitación, de ahí todo me es… muy borroso.

–Si… al abrir mi puerta y verte tendida en el suelo, me asegure rápido de que te encontrarás bien y cargarte hasta aquí. – Él sí que era aún muy audaz mintiendo. Pero esta vez lo hacía por una buena intención. –Me alegro de que ya te sientas mejor, Burbuja.

–Gra-gracias, Boomer– Titubeo un poco junto con un sonrojo que se hizo presente en sus mejillas al oír la calidez en la voz de él.

Un acogedor y reconfortante abrazo envolvió a la chica rubia poniéndola más ruborizada pero al mismo tiempo sacándole una sonrisa del rostro. La cercanía con Boomer la tranquilizaba y hacía que olvidara los problemas. Sin embargo, tras unos segundos de recordar la palabra "problemas" instintivamente recordó a Bombón. Sintiendo un mal presentimiento.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Boomer al notar el abrupto cambio de comportamiento de ella.

–De repente… sentí una muy mala sensación. Como si algo estuviera pasando. – El chico entonces no mencionó palabra alguna. –Boomer, ¿Pasó algo mientras yo dormía?

Y él asintió. Con semblante muy serio, poniéndola más nerviosa.

– ¿Qué… ocurrió? –Era esa la pregunta que odiaba hacer al saber que la respuesta no era para nada agradable.

–Tú hermana Bombón. Ha desaparecido.

Y un golpe muy fuerte hacía presencia en ella, poniendo un ambiente insoportable y cada vez más le costaba respirar tranquilamente. Era como si se volviera a desmayar, pero esta vez no lo haría, tenía que ser fuerte y dejar a la niña débil de lado en esos instantes.

–Tu padre y el prometido de ella han salido en su búsqueda.

– ¿¡Se escapó?! – Se apresuró a preguntar y levantarse de golpe, a consecuencia de esto, se llevo un tremendo mareo cayendo en brazos de Boomer nuevamente.

–La están buscando. No debes exaltarte tanto. Te hará más daño.

– ¡Pero mi hermana está afuera y probablemente sola!

–No está sola.

– ¿¡Quién está con ella?! – Preguntó nuevamente la chica.

–Mi hermano… Brick.

– ¿Qué hace él con ella? – Esta vez estaba confundida. Sin embargo al saber que Bombón no estaba sola se tranquilizo un poco.

–No tengo sabido nada del porque estaba él con ella. Estoy tan confundido como tú lo estás ahora. Pero por ahora, hay que llevarte a la estancia principal, ahí los esperaremos. – Y dicho esto la ayudo a levantarse para dirigirse a ese lugar.

No era conveniente que Burbuja supiera siquiera de las relaciones de sus hermanas. Absolutamente tenía que estar fuera de esos asuntos. Boomer sabía que tanto Bombón como Bellota… Probablemente acabarían muertas más pronto de lo que se imaginaba.

El tiempo se les estaba acabando.

.

.

.

* * *

Estaba completamente sola en esto. Todo parecía estar confabulando en contra mía, parecía que no me permitían ser feliz… ¿Es qué acaso todo ahora se volvió tan complicado de repente? Si lo era así era solo por mi incapacidad de resolver un problema. Pero, ¿Cómo es que podía resolver este? ¿Cómo podía solucionar el gran problema que ahora surgía y que claramente no me permitía ni conciliar el sueño?

Yo estaba refugiada en una tienda que uno de los soldados de mi padre tendió para mí. Cubierta con una sola frazada y con unos cuantos trapos, pues, mis ropajes habían sido desgarrados desde que me atreví a salir de la mansión. Analicé muchas veces la situación y llegué a un punto en que todo lo malo que pasaba ahora era por mi culpa… Si tan solo no hubiera huido en el instante en que me enteré del gran secreto de Brick…

Resultaba también, tonto. Pues que iba yo a saber de lo que sucedería. En esos momentos odié a Brick por haberme engañado, lo admito. Pero también confieso que no podría estarlo para siempre resentida. Era una completa… Sumisa. Pero así lo ha decidido él, así lo ha decidido mi demonio asignado…

Probablemente yo solo lo ame por el hecho de que ese oscuro ser, lo quiera. Él es quien influye en mis pensamientos. Quizá, yo solo sea un títere, actuando y sintiendo de maneras en las que esa criatura deseara.

Pero a decir verdad… No me importaba. Esté o no esté a su merced por voluntad propia… No me importaba ni me afectaba ya, pues lo único que podría confirmar es que me gustaba amarlo.

Ahora, lo que más me dolía, era que no estaba junto a él.

Yo no podía ir a buscarlo. Estaba siendo vigilada por un grupo de hombres bajo el mando de mi padre, y Brick lo estaba siendo bajo un grupo de hombres al mando de Anthony. Y por lo menos estaban a un kilometro lejos de nosotros por ordenes de el hombre que ahora repudiaba. Yo sabia todo esto, porque escuchaba por a través de la tienda, la platica de los soldados que se calentaban con una fogata que habían hecho.

¿Qué estaría haciendo en estos momentos Brick? ¿Estaría bien? ¿¡Lo estarían torturando?! Eso, se oye absurdo al saber lo que realmente era Brick, pero aun así no dejaba de sentir miedo, un muy mal presentimiento surcaba ahora en mi ser, y seguramente estaba siendo relacionado con esa criatura.

Fuera como fuera… Imploraba que no pasara algo grave, ya que, simplemente no podría soportar otra catástrofe más.

No podría soportarlo… Estaba llegando a mi límite de miedo y desesperación por ser tan débil e impotente. Estaba siendo sometida a un castigo psicológico, demasiado alto para un humano… Si no me mataba Brick ahora, tal vez, moriría por la depresión que empezaba a sufrir.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

La ventisca iba aumentando más y más, que los hombres que se encontraban en ese campamento dudaban que pudieran sobrevivir al frente frio que se les avecinaba con más furia. Pero eso no era importante para Anthony. No le importaba el bienestar de sus hombres, ya que no dejaba de pensar en que su orgullo había sido lastimado y que anhelaba con fervor llegar a la mansión Utonio para empezar con el cruel castigo que le propinaría al hombre que lo hozo retar.

Anthony estaba hecho una furia, que nadie podía habar con él ahora. Estaba en su tienda, encerrado y con órdenes de que no lo molestaran. Estaba hecho un desastre, una bestia. De haber tenido la oportunidad de desquitarse como deseaba, en serio que ya lo habría hecho. Desde que vio a su prometida con aquel insecto… Quiso matar al asqueroso lacayo de las maneras más brutales que se le ocurrió, y sintió un inmenso odio hacia Bombón.

Una vez que llegaran… Encerraría a ese hombre en las mazmorras de la casona. Privándolo de la luz de sol, pasaría días y noches sin probar bocado y agua, y lo sometería a torturas que muy apenas lo dejarían con vida para que al día siguiente le tocara soportar otra peor.

Después de haberle hecho miserable sus últimos días, lo ejecutarían en la plaza frente a todos. Frente a los ojos de Bombón. Y cuando todo haya pasado, a la que le tocaría sufrir por los restos de los días, seria a su prometida, que para entonces, ya seria su esposa.

Cuanto se divertiría viéndola infeliz, cuanto se divertiría con ella, humillándola de muchas maneras y hasta más…

Ahora, seguramente ella estaría arrepentida. O eso era lo que quería pensar. Quería creer que se encontraba llorando, sufriendo e imaginándose lo peor ya sea para ella misma o para el maldito lacayo que tenía como su amante. Ese hombre ahora estaba siendo custodiado por unos de sus hombres. Encargo que lo trataran como una basura y que si fuera posible, que lo humillaran y se divirtieran maltratándolo. Después de todo no podía hacer nada estando bajo el cuidado de sus siervos más confiables y fuertes.

Esta noche, por lo menos en lo que paraba de nevar, aquel bastardo que hozo arrebatarle a Bombón, la pasaría muy mal.

.

.

.

.

* * *

–Si no hacemos algo pronto… Ustedes, o mejor dicho sus almas terminarían siendo de ellos…

–Sí, sí, eso ya me lo habías dicho. Dime algo que no sepa.

– ¡Bellota no te lo tomes a la ligera!

Ya habíamos hablado nuevamente de la situación en la que estaba. Sin duda alguna, sigo maldiciendo a mi bisabuelo. Ese maldito viejo nos condenó y ahora lo estábamos pagando. Pero no sirve de nada el estar molesta, eso no evitara que acabe muerta en manos de un maligno engendro proveniente de los infiernos.

Solo tenía una preocupación y esa era saber de quienes se trataban. Algunos de los que yacían bajo el mismo techo que yo y mis hermanas nos vigilaban y estaban preparándose para atacarnos. Eso sí que me ponía con los nervios de punta. Eso sí era para preocuparse.

–No me lo tomo a la ligera. ¿Crees que lo hago? No me vengas con eso mocoso, estoy mucho más angustiada de lo que crees.

–Pues entonces, lo primero que deberíamos hacer es tratar de encontrar a esos seres que están encubiertos.

–Pero no es fácil, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? ¡Somos demasiados en esta enorme casa! – nos tomaría mucho tiempo, y para cuando tengamos por lo menos una pista, seguramente uno de ellos ya se estará devorándome a mí o a una de mis hermanas, o como sea que le hagan para obtener un alma…

–Bellota… Tenemos que estar muy alertas entonces. Hay que investigar a todos y observar hasta el más mínimo detalle.

– ¿Hablas de sospechar de todos?

–Algo así...

Callé un momento analizando todo. Sería un trabajo sumamente difícil y que ocuparía de mucha dedicación. Aprendería a ser responsable por primera vez porque esto era de vida… O muerte. Era para salvarme a mí y a mis hermanas. Ahora necesitaría la cooperación de ellas… Hablé con Ian, y nos pusimos de acuerdo en decirles a Burbuja y a Bombón una vez que mi padre encontrara a esta última, en cuanto a la maldición que cargábamos.

Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien en cuanto al regreso de todos los que fueron en su búsqueda. Porque simplemente tenia la corazonada de que cuando padre volviera… No traería buenas noticias.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Camino por los desolados pasillos, oscuros y sin rastro de un criado. Casi todos habían ido en búsqueda de la humana que su hermano se encargaría de matar. Pero al parecer, algo había salido mal. Lo sabía, él podía presentir lo que pasaba. Habían capturado a su rey.

Sonrió. Luego esa sonrisa se ensanchó más, para convertirse en una risotada de burla y desprecio. Era patético que unos burdos mortales hayan logrado capturar a su hermano mayor. Y se le hacía gracioso que de tanto que les advirtió en que no quería contratiempos, resultó ser él quien probablemente echara todo a perder por su descuido.

Sospechaba del porque había huido Bombón… Ya sabía todo. Era algo normal que tratara de huir, y por la culpa de su reacción terminarán descubriendo a su hermano y lo más probable y por ende, era que terminarían haciéndolo con él y con su otro hermano.

Pero a fin de cuentas… No podrían hacerles daño. Ningún débil hombre lograría vencerlos, a ellos, a tres demonios provenientes del quinto infierno, el Berphéstos. El lugar más peligroso para cualquiera y perfecto para clasificarlo como su "dulce hogar".

Seguramente, la captura de su hermano, sería el comienzo para cumplir el pacto.

Era excitante.

Le emocionaba de sobremanera que pronto realizaría el ritual para posesionarse del alma de Bellota Utonio. La segunda condenada.

Simplemente aquella mujer era perfecta para alguien como él. Era la primera mortal que logró en cierta manera que sintiera algo…

Algo… Tan especial.

¿Amor? No. Eso es para mortales.

Pero admitía que era algo similar. O eso era lo que creía el demonio de pálido rostro y cabellos negros. La deseaba tanto, como nunca deseo a otra humana. Era algo más que para placer carnal. Ahora le gustaba verla y admirar su perfecta figura. Bellota sería como su posesión más preciada. Como un trofeo, algo valioso para su colección.

Entonces era… ¿Obsesión?

…

Si.

La quería para poder presumirla. Porque sabía perfectamente que con un alma como la de aquella chica, lo ayudaría a volverse fuerte.

La razón principal por la que haría todo esto, era por una en especial… El alma de la chica sería su fuente de poder, y si lograba estar corrompida, mucho más que las de sus hermanas, podría declararse más poderoso que su hermano mayor. Y así… Podría vencerlo para que lo proclamaran a él como el rey del Berphéstos y el Phoena.

Entre más almas junten, más fuertes serán. Butch, el demonio que usaba ese nombre para cubrir su faceta demoniaca y fingir ser un hombre ordinario, solo necesitaba un alma para sentirse lleno y seguro en retar a su hermano. Lo derrotaría, y lo mataría.

Ese… era su más grande anhelo.

Hasta un demonio tenía aspiraciones, tenía deseos. Y el deseo de este, era tener el poder de los infiernos, y nada como su "querida" presa para ayudarlo. Por eso fingía amar a Bellota. La quería, pero solo como un mero objeto especial.

La chica era especial en si, por algo la trata mejor a comparación de otras mujeres en el pasado. Pero no dejaba de ser mortal. Por eso la seguía despreciando y tratando como tal.

Y pronto, pronto la obtendría. Pero antes, había una tarea especial y encomendada por su hermano mayor antes de que todo empezara y esa era…

Destruir el libro sagrado.

.

.

.

.

* * *

–El joven Kurth nos ha dado la orden de vigilarle esta noche. Pero descuida, nos dio el permiso para tratarlo como lo que es.

–… ¿Un traidor?

–Y un suertudo. Un jodido y asqueroso suertudo. Logró acostarse con la hija mayor de Lord Utonio.

El otro hombre rio. Y calló cuando llegaron al poste donde yacía atado el joven que no tenía nada encima para cubrirle del frio. Solo contaba con unos pantalones, su torso estaba expuesto a la intemperie del crudo invierno.

–Mira que tenemos aquí… Una mierda cubierta de nieve.

Brick, parecía estar inconsciente, puesto que en ningún momento levantó la vista para verles a la cara a sus próximos agresores.

– ¿¡No escuchaste?! – Después de gritar con enfado, procedió a darle una patada en el estomago al joven pelirrojo pero ni aun así pudo reaccionar.

–Parece que esta muerto. – Exclamó el otro con cierto tono preocupado. Ya que no era conveniente de que muriera ahora.

–Esta respirando y aun tiene pulso. –Contestó mientras que estaba agachado para escuchar sus latidos, luego aprovechó para escupirle a la cara y en consecuencia a esto, el hombre que iba con él volvió a reír.

–Hay que ir a la cabaña para que reciba su merecido, me estoy congelando aquí.

–Tienes razón. Ayúdame a desatarlo entonces.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

–Brick…

Abrí mis ojos. Había tratado de conciliar el sueño pero la preocupación me lo impedía. No por nada se habían escapado de mis labios el nombre de él de manera inconsciente.

Me arropé más con la cobija para trata de no tener frio. Pero aun así sentía el frio que recorría mi cuerpo por no tener a mi lado a mi amado.

Oh… Brick.

¿Te encontrarías bien?

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Lo arrojaron como si se tratara de un costal de trigo, haciendo que se estampara duramente al suelo. Aun así, esto no logro hacerlo reaccionar, pues siguió mudo.

Uno de los hombres, fue hasta él y lo golpeó fuertemente en el estomago. Brick solo dio un quejido de dolor, pero muy leve, era como si tratara de aguantarse y no gritar para darles gusto a esos dos soldados.

– ¡Levántate! – Le ordenó el más mayor. De un aspecto tosco y con una barba desalineada. Brick nuevamente no hizo nada, solo seguía tirado en el suelo. Sus cabellos cubrían gran parte de su rostro y era por eso que no se le veían sus ojos. – ¡He dicho que te levantes!

Al ver que no obedecía, el hombre se acercó a Brick y le jaló de los cabellos para volverlo a estampar con el duro suelo. El otro soldado, un poco mas joven pero mayor que Brick, solo seguía riéndose y disfrutando del como su compañero maltrataba a ese joven pelirrojo.

–Al parecer no te hará caso. – Se burlaba el sujeto quien solo seguía viendo.

–Entonces me asegurare de que grite por lo que resta de la noche. Le zurraré la cara de niño bonito. Así tal vez ya no lo quiera la hija de Utonio…

Al decir esto, aquel viejo, volvió a sujetar a Brick, lo llevó a rastras por todo el suelo jalándole la cabellera y lo estampó a la pared. Antes de que el joven pudiera incorporarse, lo sujetó de la cabeza y se aseguró de estampar su cara a la pared. Esto continuó por unos minutos.

Cuando el agresor de Brick se aburrió de esto, decidió sacar un pequeño cuchillo. Obligó a Brick a que mostrara su rostro, y fue ahí cuando en un movimiento le hizo una cortada en la mejilla. Esto solo fue el inicio de otras maneras para herirlo.

Aquel viejo pateó el cuerpo ya herido de Brick muchas veces, le escupió, lo cortó levemente pero en varias partes del cuerpo, y pisoteó la cabeza de este.

Y apenas iniciaba la noche.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

– ¡Brick!

Volví a decir su nombre pero esta vez en forma de grito. De preocupación. Yo sentía que algo malo pasaba con él…

¿Le estarán haciendo daño? ¿Estará bien? ¿Qué es lo que sucede mientras yo no estoy con él?

Lloré. Solo podía llorar porque era tan débil como para poder ayudarlo. Y lloré, puesto que era lo único que sabía hacer ahora…

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Él estaba muy herido y golpeado. Tumbado en una esquina con su manos y pies amordazados. Todo ese tiempo no pudo defenderse pero tampoco imploro para que se detuvieran, o grito para darles el gusto. Esto hizo que el que lo estaba golpeando se desesperara, lo que provocaba que lo insultara de mil maneras y hacía comentarios para humillarlo. Esto le hacía sentir poderoso a aquel hombre, incluso se podía ver que disfrutaba maltratar a Brick, pues su mirada era algo desquiciada.

–Que aburrido. – Dijo el hombre joven. –Al parecer tus golpes no lo inmutaron ni un poco.

–Es una jodida marioneta. Como un muñeco. Pero tengo el consuelo de que el amo Kurth se desquitará y mucho peor. Ahí si voy a escuchar los chillidos de esta perra.

–Será todo un espectáculo cuando lo veamos morir en la horca. Será histórico ese momento.

–No… No lo será, ni siquiera nos acordaremos de esta basura. Su muerte será tan insignificante que una hora después ni recordaremos como se llamaba. Pero bueno, mientras me seguiré divirtiendo un poco más con esta cosa.

Ellos rieron escandalosamente. Continuaron así por unos segundos más, hasta que escucharon que otra risa se les unía.

Brick estaba riendo levemente. Con una sonrisa burlona, aun tendido en el suelo y con sus cabellos cubriéndole sus ojos. Esto fue suficiente para que los soldados se extrañaran y enfadara a uno.

– ¡¿De qué carajos te ríes, escoria?!

Y esto hizo que Brick riera más. Hasta que esa risa se volvió carcajada. Luego logró incorporarse sin dificultad a pesar de tener el cuerpo con heridas, y se mantuvo sentado.

–Vaya… al parecer aun puede moverse. Tus golpes no le afectaron, que humillante ¿no? – Decía burlonamente al viejo que ardía de rabia.

Y el muchacho seguía riéndose, con burla, una burla muy notaría y la risa se hacía más molesta para los hombres.

– ¡CALLATE BASURA!

–Es divertido… ¿No? –Por primera vez había hablado Brick, sin quitar su sonrisa socarrona y no pudiendo evitar reír. Esto destanteo al hombre que hacía rato lo estaba golpeando. – Te gusta, te emociona…

– ¿¡Qué quieres decir?!

–Sientes placer. Mucho placer el golpearme. Hacerme escupir sangre…

– ¡Ja!… ¿Intentas hacerte el interesante diciéndome esas cosas, acaso? Pues no te servirá. Ya quiero ver tu cuerpo molido de golpes ¡porque eres una inútil basura!

–Si… Y triturado, con marcas muy profundas en mi cuerpo y verme agonizando ¿O no? – Brick solo seguía sonriendo. Y todo esto lo decía divertido. Logró enfadar más al hombre, mientras que el otro soldado seguía viendo todo.

–… ¡TE ENSEÑARÉ LO QUE ES EL VERDADERO DOLOR… MIERDECILLA, ASÍ TENDRÁS ALGO POR LO QUE IMPLORARME PIEDAD! – Y estalló acercándose al pelirrojo nuevamente, pero antes de que diera otro paso más, Brick mostró sus ojos. Estaban demasiado rojos, resaltaban aun más.

–Oh… "Te enseñaré lo que es el verdadero dolor… Mierdecilla, así tendrás algo por lo que implorarme piedad" –Imitó Brick, pero su voz se notaba diferente. Estaba mas grave y parecía que hablaban más voces, pues se notaba distorsionada. –Es curioso… Son las mismas palabras.

Los hombres se extrañaron, pero no dijeron palabra alguna.

–Son las mismas palabras…– Siguió Brick. – las mismas que alguna vez te dijeron…

Decía mientras se refería a su agresor.

– ¡¿D-de qué hablas!?

–Pero era divertido. Él solo se divertía como tú lo haces ahora conmigo…

– ¡¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir!?

–Ahora es cuando deberías de comprender lo que él sentía…

– ¡¿DE QUÉ HABLAS!? – Y Brick rio más.

– ¿No te parece gracioso? Porque a tu padre si le parecía…

– ¿Q-qué?

–"Te enseñaré lo que es el verdadero dolor… Mierdecilla, así tendrás algo por lo que implorarme piedad" –Volvió a imitar Brick. –Las mismas palabras… Que un día tu padre te dijo a ti.

Y aquel viejo con barba desalineada, aquel que tenía ahora una cara de asombro, no pudo aguantar más y cayó de rodillas por tremendo shock.

– ¿C-como es que lo… sabes? – Y el pelirrojo rio con más ganas, mientras que el otro soldado estaba muy extrañado y destanteado.

–Sé todo de ustedes… ¿Tu padre es quien te hizo esa cicatriz, verdad? – Dijo al momento de que señalaba a la gran raja que recorría del ojo izquierdo del viejo, pasando por el labio para terminar en la barbilla. – Que divertido… Y ahora ¿tu quieres hacerme sufrir como lo hizo contigo, no es así?

– ¡C-calla!

– ¿Me estamparás a la pared, para después sacar tu cuchillo y rajarme la cara?

– ¡B-BASTA!

–Luego dejarás que me desangre un rato… ¿También me violarás? – Dijo esto asqueado pero aun con un tono de burla.

– ¡CALLATE!

– ¿Me violarás como tu padre lo hizo contigo? Él lo gozó. Tal vez, como tú sigues sus pasos… Goces igual. A fin de cuentas no hay mucha diferencia, eres un mortal asqueroso como todos. Corrompidos por una maldad tan maravillosa.

– ¡CALLATE TE HE DICHO!

–Esa vez chillaste como cerdo mientras tu padre te daba por detrás y gozaba de esos alaridos de cerdo, que repulsivo, es asqueroso… Incluso a mí me resulta desagradable.

– ¡CALLATE HIJO DE PUTA!

Y Brick rio. A carcajada pura y alta. Su risa era siniestra, terrorífica, que escalofríos muy fuertes recorrieron las espaldas de aquellos humanos.

– ¡TE MATARÉ! –Amenazó el que antes estaba de rodillas, sacando su arma y cargándola.

– ¡No lo hagas, esas no son las ordenes que nos dieron! – Intentó calmar el acompañante a su despavorido y encolerizado amigo. Pero fue tarde, al momento en que apuntó a la cabeza de Brick, con una sonrisa retorcida apretó el gatillo y disparó sin echarse atrás. Una bala salió disparada para impactar en la frente del muchacho, atravesando la piel y a consecuencia que cayera con violencia.

Había matado a Brick.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

– ¡BRICK!

Estoy segura de que había escuchado un disparo. Esto volvía a ser como la otra vez en que Anthony…

Estaba inquieta, tanto que no me importó ya el frio. Estaba tan nerviosa que quise creer que estaba alucinando, que era de mi imaginación haber escuchado ese balazo. Incluso me asomé por el agujero que tenía la tienda y noté que los hombres que me custodiaban estaban plácidamente dormidos, y otros, seguía charlando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tal vez si lo imagine, o tal vez no ellos no escucharon nada pero…

Negué varias veces con mi cabeza y decidí acostarme.

Si algo malo había pasado… Solo pedía una cosa.

Brick… Resiste, no mueras.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

– ¡JODER, TE LO HAS CARGADO!

El viejo aún estaba con cólera, y se levantó para escupirle a cadáver del muchacho pelirrojo. Luego volteó con su compañero y lo amenazó con la mirada.

–Si… Pero tú no digas nada… Podemos fingir que él se suicidó o que se yo. Pero nadie debe saber que lo asesiné.

–Esta… Bien. – Y una gota de sudor resbaló por su sien. Ahora había que contar una historia que sonara creíble para que no los mataran a ellos en castigo. Pero lo que más le sorprendía era como ese muchacho ahora muerto, había logrado sacar de sus casillas a su amigo. Incluso, sabía algo que no se lo había contado a nadie más que a él. El caso de maltrato de su padre a su amigo, era… Sorprendente que supiera detalles.

Salieron un rato de la cabaña, tenían que despejar sus mentes. Y planear lo que los salvaría de morir ellos en la horca. Pasaron solo unos minutos, cuando decidieron volver a entrar a la cabaña para empezar con el plan, pero para sus sorpresas… El cuerpo… No estaba.

Buscaron por todas partes, y se inquietaron por que no había rastro de el en ningún rincón.

– ¡No se pudo haber levantado, si estaba muerto!

–Y nadie se lo llevo… Nosotros ya lo hubiéramos notado.

No fue sino unos segundos más cuando el hombre barbudo presintió que alguien estaba detrás de él, y cuando volteó, se quedo aterrorizado.

Brick estaba de pie, como si nada, y de su frente salía la bala, que lentamente era expulsada por su cuerpo para luego, que el pelirrojo extendió su mano, la bala cayera en su palma. Sonrió con superioridad y vio como los dos hombres estaban impactados y asustados.

–Ustedes no pueden matarme. No unos simples mortales que me disparan en la cabeza.

Ellos estaban sin moverse, no podían el miedo se los impedía. Luego, Brick se fue acercando al viejo y lo sujetó con fuerza del cuello para levantarlo del suelo sin dificultad, a pesar de que fuera más corpulento que él.

Los ojos de Brick se habían vuelto completamente negros, y su iris constaba de solo una línea vertical roja. Daba miedo, inspiraba mucho, pero mucho temor. Y aquellos humanos eran consientes de ello.

–S-suel…tame…– Exclama con dificultad pues el apretón le impedía hablar con claridad. Pero esto hizo que aquella criatura lo forzara más.

–No quiero.

– ¡SUELTALO! – Gritó ahora el otro. Pero Brick solo lo vio con aburrimiento y fue así como le arrojó al que tenía sujetando, así estampo a dos de un tiro.

–Podría comerme sus putrefactas almas. Ya que están destinadas a perecer en el Carcéres, el segundo infierno, por sus esencias ya están depravadas.

– ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO! – Con rabia, uno de los hombres, se paró y fue hacía la criatura con la intención de atacarle. Pero fue un error, terrible y grave error. El demonio, sin haber movido un dedo, hizo que aquel humano se levantara del suelo y se estampo repetidas veces con la pared. Era como si algunas sogas largas e invisibles salieran de la criatura pelirroja y que pudiera manejar a su antojo.

Se acercó luego al cuerpo mal herido de aquel desgraciado, y le atravesó el pecho sin titubear. Él agonizaba, sufría de dolor al sentir la mano de esa criatura, de ese monstruo que no salía de su pecho, pero creyó que ahí acabaría, otro grave error… Brick sujetó con su mano en garra el órgano que aun latía un poco y lo sacó violentamente del pecho. Lo exprimió, entretenido el como borbotones de sangre escurría por su mano, manchando también parte de su brazo.

El otro guardia, perturbado y traumado solo veía la escena con la mirada bien abierta. Viendo con detalle el como aquel monstruo le había sacado el corazón a su amigo. Intento huir, y gritó despavorido. Pero el demonio fue más rápido que le obstruyo la salida posicionándose en frente de él.

–Oh, ¿Te vas? – Dijo con esa voz burlona y de ultratumba, y sujetándole de los cabellos. –No te irás… La diversión apenas comienza.

Lo agarró de los hombros, con esas garras filosas. La figura de aquel pelirrojo ya casi no era la de un humano, su aura era demasiado negativa. Comenzó a clavar sus uñas y atravesó la piel del hombre. Este, que estaba quejándose pedía ayuda desesperadamente.

–Nadie te oye. No pueden. – Esto enojó al sujeto, quien aparte de verlo con miedo lo miro con odio.

– ¡TE IRÁS AL INFIERNO! – Fue lo único que dijo antes de quedarse callado por completo, pues aquella criatura solo dio un bufido entretenido, riéndose.

–De ahí… vengo.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Amanecería dentro de poco, y muy apenas logre cerrar los ojos en toda la noche. Aunque me encontraba un poco ya más calmada, pero seguía con el pendiente. Estaba segura de que pasaría algo que haría enfadar más a Anthony. Los que estaban custodiando levantaron las tiendas, y se alistaron, era señal de que no iríamos una vez recogido todo. Me ordenaron que saliera, y lo hice. Luego vi que mi padre se acercaba y me pasaba de largo, ignorándome por completo. Decidió mejor hablar con un siervo suyo que verificar si no había pasado frio. Pero no lo culpo, tal vez me merecía ese trato. Traicioné su confianza y lo defraudé, no me extrañaría si después me deshereda. Aunque Anthony no permitiría eso, ya que, se convertirá en mi esposo y lo que quería era mi herencia.

–Señor… Ha pasado algo. – De repente escuche como ese sirviente le decía algo a mi padre, estaba preocupado y en seguida ese gesto fue adoptado por mi padre. Ordenó que todos los hombres lo siguieran, al parecer, había ocurrido algo en la zona donde se hallaba… ¡BRICK!

Todos fuimos rápidamente al lugar, y aunque mi padre me había dicho que lo esperara ahí, hice caso omiso y también fui a ver el escándalo que traían todos. Llegamos y mis ojos se agrandaron, mi respiración paro de golpe y mi pulso se aceleró.

Había dos hombres desfigurados, tirados en la nieve pintada de rojo.

–Fueron los lobos. – Llamó la atención Anthony al momento de que pasaba al frente con su breve comentario. Traía a rastrando a Brick, que estaba amordazado y un poco golpeado. En cuanto lo vi siendo tratado así, se me encogió el corazón de verlo tan impotente. – Pero este bastardo tuvo suerte de que no lo atacaran.

Por un lado estaba agradecida de ello. Pero… Yo presentía que los cadáveres que estaban a la vista de todos, no era por obra de una manada de lobos. Mire a Brick quien yacía serio, luego me miro a mí, y disimuladamente me dirigió una sonrisa que confirmaría mis sospechas; Él los había matado a sangre fría y me sonreía socarronamente… Como diciéndome, que no podíamos derrotarlo.

Que un mortal no podría nunca con un demonio.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Era una mañana demasiado fría. Todos estábamos esperando a mi padre y que trajera de regreso a mi hermana sana y salva. Boomer estaba demasiado serio, al igual que lo estaba su hermano Butch. En cambio, Ian y Bellota estaban nerviosos, y no dejaban de verme. No sé cuantas veces les pregunte que era lo que pasaba, pero me contestaban siempre con un "Nada, Burbuja. No te preocupes." O un "Es por padre, ojala él y Bombón estén bien." Pero no me convencían del todo, algo me ocultaban, era obvio.

Llevábamos esperando en el recibidor un rato, y cuando pensé que así íbamos a estar otro rato esperando, abrieron la puerta de golpe, entrando por ella mi padre, el prometido de mi hermana y mi hermana, quien estaba… ¿¡Llorando?!

– ¡PADRE POR FAVOR, TEN PIEDAD! – Gritaba mi hermana mayor cayendo de rodillas y suplicándole a mi padre, mientras este solo la ignoraba. Ni Ian, Bellota o yo hablábamos. Sentíamos que si decíamos algo, nos iría mal.

– ¡ENCIERRENLO! – Ordenaba padre al momento de que unos guardias llevaban a rastras a Brick, que estaba muy golpeado… ¿¡Pero que estaba pasando aquí?!

– ¡Encierren también a esos dos hombres! – Anthony se refería a Butch y a Boomer. Me puse tensa. – ¡Hay que asegurarnos de que no estén cerca de las hijas de Lord Utonio, son unas amenazas para ellas!

Tanto Bellota como yo, estábamos en shock.

– ¡¿Pero por qué!? –Se ponía a la defensiva mi hermana la morena. – ¡No han hecho nada malo!

– ¡Bellota tiene razón! – Acompañé yo en la defensa de ellos. – ¡Padre, no han hecho nada! ¡¿Qué esta pasando!?

–Pasa que su hermana nos ha defraudado a todos. – Dijo seriamente. Sorprendiéndonos a Ian, Bellota y a mí. –Bombón se ha convertido en una libertina y todo por la culpa de ese hombre. Por la influencia de este miserable canalla. Y si él fue capaz de lograr que Bombón saliera del buen camino, entonces sus hermanos no serán muy diferentes a él. Sé muy bien que ustedes tienen mucho contacto con esos hombres y no quiero que pase lo mismo con ustedes.

– ¡Que tontería! – Mi hermana se dirigió entonces al muchacho pelinegro. – ¡Butch, diles que están equivocados!

Más sin embargo, no dijo nada. Boomer también estaba serio. Y cuando varios de los soldados de mi padre y de Anthony se acercaron a ellos para atraparlos, en un movimiento rápido, Butch, golpeó a uno y Boomer aprovechó para pasar por encima del hombre inconsciente y salir corriendo seguido de Butch.

– ¡ATRAPENLOS! – Ordenó mi padre hecho una bestia. – ¡QUE NO ESCAPEN, CIERREN LAS PUERTAS!

Bellota y yo nos miramos al mismo tiempo, luego de que miramos a Bombón que estaba en el suelo llorando. Ya se habían llevado Brick a lo que sería el calabozo. Yo corrí con la intención de buscar a Boomer. Y Bellota pensó lo mismo que yo para buscar a Butch.

Sin embargo, dos guardias nos detuvieron y nos impidieron avanzar. Estaba desesperada e intente zafarme del agarre pero fue en vano. Guie mi vista a uno de los enormes ventanales de la estancia, y alcance a ver que ellos huían, pero… Sin prisa. Le dije a Bellota esto con señas sin que se dieran cuentas los guardias, y ella se quedó igual o más extrañada que yo.

Boomer y Butch salían por la reja caminando, nadie los seguía. Todos los hombres corrían con prisa por toda la mansión buscándolos, mientras que ellos salían tranquilamente y se iban.

¿Cómo habían llegado a las rejas de la salida tan rápido?

Vimos como volteaban, Butch sonreía y Boomer estaba inexpresivo. Juro también que de los labios del moreno alcancé a notar que decía algo. No era buena leyendo los labios, pero al parecer Bellota si. Ella se quedó aun más confundida. Y de la boca de mi hermana había salido algo que parecía haber sido como una replica de lo que dijo el hermano de Boomer…

–Pactum, incepit… ¿Pactum, incepit? – Estaba Bellota muy confundida, ¿eso era latín? Quise preguntarle a mi hermana pero ella me decía con la mirada que no comprendía nada. Ian estaba con nosotras y también había escuchado lo que había dicho Bellota. Se quedo analizando y sacó un diario algo viejo.

– ¿Qué es eso? – Dije susurrando, una vez que los hombres nos dejaron en un lugar donde no escaparíamos. Pero Ian no me contestó nada, una vez que encontró la pagina que buscaba pues se había detenido a leer, abrió lo ojos, casi se le salían por el asombro.

–Bellota… Ellos…

Bellota leyó el escrito y también se alarmó, tanto que soltó el pequeño diario y se quedo en shock. Casi quería llorar y yo no entendía nada.

– ¿¡Qué sucede?!

–Pactum, Incepit…– Repitió Ian dirigiéndose a mí. – No son buenas noticias.

No comprendía nada, pero Bellota e Ian si…

–Burbuja… Tenemos que contarte algo. – Estaba extrañada por lo serio que estaba Ian, me estaban incomodando. Luego vi el diario que aun estaba en el suelo y de ahí salía la pequeña hoja que al parecer, había alterado a mi hermana y a Ian con la nota que tenía inscrita…

**"Pactum, Incepit."**

_"El pacto, ha comenzado."_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hola. Enserio que me siento bien por actualizar, ya lo necesitaba xD jeje, en fin, tal vez unos no lo supieron pero no podía subir porque mi laptop murió. Pero la buena noticia es que ya tengo otra :D También no subía por el riesgo de reprobar materias… Si em, ustedes saben… Es que los profesores me odian xD Pero bueno pasando a lo bueno, como se darán cuenta, este capitulo ha dado comienzo al desastre, al verdadero desastre, ahora que Bellota e Ian… Saben quienes son los demonios. Y si, Burbuja esta destanteada pobresita :p**

**En fin, respecto a la pregunta que hice en el capitulo anterior era para ver si iba por buen camino, para asegurarme si indicaba bien quien era quien sufría más. Y la ganadora fue Bombón xD jajaja Sé que todos sufren en mi fic… Pero es drama que querían xD. **

**Bien, ando respondiendo reviews, a los de sin cuenta lo haré aquí:**

**BrickxBlossom-Reds**: Hola gracias por leer :3 y no creas que he ignorado tu fic, de hecho lo empezare hoy xD jajaja asi que espera mis reviews chica Con gusto te ayudare en lo que me pidas y pueda hacer :D

**Ya sabes quien soy BUTCH es estupidamente lindoo Grrrrrr:** Hola Empress-Of-Eviil xD Si, al fin subí, ¡Yeii! Espero y quieras leer y no tardes tanto… (o al menos no tardes como yo, al momento de actualizar, jaja :p bueno, nos vemos, si nos vemos porque te quiero visitar en estas vacaciones eh! Asi que prepárate xD SLENDER nos espera, los videos acuérdate, tenemos que verlos!

**sujeto desconocido:** :D Te perdiste otra vez jaja ojala y no te hayas perdido tanto ahora que deje un breve resumen al inico xD gracias por comentar :3 te quiero mucho!

**LoveSxH:** ^^Gracias por tu aporte, no te aseguro que lo tome pero aun así, ando pensando e ideando el final (falta algo para el final xD) Gracias por comentar muchas gracias, espero y te haya agradado este capitulo :D. Bye.

**BlossxBrick1130: **Si bueno… Si sueñas con demonios, por lo menos que hayan estado sexys, si no pues lo siento ._. xD jeje que cosas, Perdón por la espera D: No me golpees.

**Ahora si quieres seguir leyendo por favor responde a esta pregunta:**

**¿Cuál fue tu parte favorita de este capitulo? (Responde por favor -w-)**

(Y bueno, esto es más por curiosidad, empezare a hacer preguntas al azar xD… si estoy aburrida.)

**¿Cuáles son los 10 fics que recomendarían y que les gusta mucho ya sea de esta sección o de la sección de PPGZ?** (Si… me pondré a leer si acaso no he leído los que me recomienden xD)

_Bien yo me retiro. Ojala y hayan disfrutado del capitulo, que lo hago con amor :B jaja bien me largo. Dejen reviews, son de gran apoyo __ muchas gracias a todos por seguir la historia._

_¡Bye, cuídense!_

_Lady~~_


	21. XX: Veram Rationem Pro Chaos

**DISCLAIMER: La caricatura no me pertenece (si así fuera, esta tendría una trama siniestra o sombría, por eso todos agradezcamos que sea de Craig McCraken). Lo único que es mío es la historia y algunos personajes que utilizo en el Fic. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y para entretener.**

* * *

Pánico.

Era lo que cualquier persona sentiría al saber un peligroso secreto que pondría en riesgo su propia vida. Pánico era lo que ahora sentíamos, era la palabra más adecuada para describir nuestro aspecto horrorizado viendo aquella nota que aun yacía en el suelo. Ian estaba demasiado serio que no podría explicar realmente su estado, Bellota estaba igual o peor.

Pero yo… Yo estaba sin poder creer lo que aquel niño me había dicho.

Apenas había comenzado con su dificultosa explicación, pues parecía que no hallaba las palabras adecuadas para decirme lo que tanto temían, y cuando terminó creí que se trataba de una broma de muy mal gusto. Cuanto hubiera querido que se tratara de una simple broma… Pero lamentablemente no era así.

No pude evitar reír con nerviosismo y decir con titubeos que me estaban mintiendo. Pero sus miradas de miedo y completa seriedad me contradecían. A decir verdad, creí también que se trataba de un mal sueño como los que solía tener frecuentemente, pero ahora resultaba que era verdad y que irónicamente mis anteriores pesadillas ahora se estaban haciendo realidad.

¿Cuántas veces no tuve presentimientos? ¿Cuántas veces no soñé con la muerte y con la maldad que nos envolvía a mí y a mis hermanas? Ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido.

Estaba destrozada. Ahora realmente si tenía mucho miedo…

Miedo de Boomer…

Todo este tiempo estábamos siendo engañadas y jugaron cruelmente con nosotras. Era tanto el daño que ahora cargaba pues no dejaba de sollozar en silencio y sentía que me derrumbaría por completo. El hombre que todo este tiempo admiré y amé me había mentido.

Él no era un hombre común y todo lo que hiso para ganarse mi cariño lo había hecho con un solo propósito. Jamás me quiso y mucho menos me amó. Ahora ya sabía lo que pasaba, lo que todo este tiempo me habían ocultado, pero…

¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Qué haríamos?

Durante todo este tiempo intenté asimilarlo de la manera más madura posible pero, ¿qué podía hacer una chica de tan solo 15 años? ¿Qué podía hacer mi hermana o un pequeño niño? Nada. Obviamente no íbamos a poder contra esto, sin embargo Ian aun tenía la esperanza. Me había explicado en lo que consistía la herencia que le había dejado el señor Edmond, que ahora, Dios lo tenga en su santa gloria.

Ian al parecer era el último cazador de demonios, o al menos, el último del que se sabía. Sin embargo solo contaba con la ayuda de un libro demasiado importante y del diario que encontraron de mi bisabuelo. De aquel hombre que era culpable de la desgracia que nos rodeaba.

No quisieron decirme cuando se enteraron para no preocuparme, querían esperar para encontrar un momento adecuado. Pero resultó peor. Justo ahora era el momento más inoportuno, justo ahora que creía que las cosas estaban estables me enteraba de que todo fue una completa farsa. Boomer me mintió con el fin de obtener mi vida y mi alma. Me mintió para apoderarse de mí estúpida inocencia y así en algún momento matarme.

¿Qué haría una persona cuerda en mi lugar? Yo estaba en silencio, tratando aun de asimilar cada palabra dicha por el pequeño castaño. Ahora nos encontrábamos en la alcoba de Ian, en donde nadie podría molestarnos. He de admitir que batallamos en escabullirnos de todos los hombres que buscan con urgencia a dichos muchachos que en verdad resultaron peligrosos para nosotras...

No había problema si estábamos ausentes, uno que otro guardia sabía dónde estábamos, pero como había dicho anteriormente, ahora estaban demasiado ocupados buscando a cierto moreno y cierto rubio que amenazaban la integridad de la familia Utonio…

Estaba consternada y Bellota estaba igual. Ella yacía sentada en la pequeña silla que estaba situada en la esquina mirando a la nada, pensando en algo o tal vez pensando también en nada. Ian estaba buscando entre un baúl bastante grande, sacando con cuidado un gran libro mientras lo ponía en la cama, yo estaba sentada en la orilla de esta, viendo con mucha atención lo que hacía aquel niño de semblante preocupado y serio.

Ni uno de los tres hablábamos. El muchachito estaba ocupado buscando entre las páginas viejas de aquel libro, Bellota tenía la mirada apagada y uno que otro rastro de un recorrido de lágrimas ya secas se mostraban desde sus ojos hasta donde terminaba su cara. Tal vez yo me miraba igual que ella, pero ya no llorábamos. Era como si las lágrimas se hayan cansado de salir y solo nos quedaba la cara de impacto y de incredulidad o inclusive una cara que ya no demostrara expresión alguna.

No lo sabía, no podía concentrarme en mi aspecto o en el aspecto de los demás. Ni siquiera tenía pensamientos coherentes en esos momentos. Solo sé que creía que se trataba de un mal sueño, seguía tan aferrada a esa explicación que me imaginaba que en algún instante despertaría. Despertaría y luego de dejar de respirar con urgencia me giraría y entonces vería aquellos ojos tan azules que me atrapaban e hipnotizaban. Después, unos brazos se encargarían de rodearme completamente para indicarme que me protegerían si pasaba algo malo, o para tranquilizarme y mostrarme que el dueño de aquel abrazo era más ni nada menos que él… Mi amado quien me prometió nunca dejarme, quien me protegería pasara lo que pasara. Boomer… El que fingió ser un humano.

Pero dejé de pensar en él cuando comprendí que solo me estaba haciendo daño a mí misma, no podía depender de aquel falso sentimiento que Boomer me juro un día. Salí abruptamente de mi melancolía cuando una rabieta de mi hermana hizo que tanto Ian y yo, volteáramos a verla interrogantes.

Había estrellado un pequeño muñeco de madera a la pared. Ian no se enfadó por el impulso de ella, no se inquietó por su pobre juguete que corrió con la mala suerte sufrir la ira de Bellota. Ahora no era para preocuparse por un objeto de madera hecho añicos, había asuntos más importantes que atender y uno de esos asuntos era saber que haríamos una vez ya sabiendo la verdad.

¿Cómo enfrentaríamos este gran problema? ¿Cómo haríamos para salir con bien sin correr el pendiente de morir a manos de las personas que alguna vez llegamos a querer?

No lo sabíamos, pero no dejaríamos que los esfuerzos de Ian para salvarnos fueran en vano.

.

.

.

* * *

– ¡Sigan buscando, no descansaremos hasta que encontremos a ese par de bastardos!

Habían organizado varios grupos de búsqueda. En el pueblo había luces de antorchas que iluminaban los callejones que se mostraban oscuros mientras que los civiles caminaban alejados y extrañados de aquellos hombres que corrían con demasiada prisa y furia.

Otro grupo estaba buscando en los dominios de la familia Utonio mientras que otros se habían atrevido a adentrarse y buscar nuevamente en el bosque.

Era un caos, era tanta la urgencia de capturar a dichosos sujetos causantes de tales alertas que mantenían con la respiración exasperada a un hombre que estaba con los nervios perturbados y aún sorprendido por la rebeldía que había cometido su hija, la más mayor, la que alguna vez creyó responsable y lo suficientemente madura como para saber sus obligaciones y cumplirlas.

Pero lord Utonio no podía dejar que eso lo derrotará y lo hundiera en la miseria. No por algo tenía un titulo que desde la generación de su abuelo había obtenido. Era su estatus una herencia que no perdería por las calumnias cometidas por su ahora incompetente hija Bombón. Ciertamente admitía que era su gran y merecida culpa que la susodicha lo haya decepcionado con semejante barbaridad de acostarse con un hombre de la servidumbre y peor aún, engañado a su buen prometido y enamorarse de tal barbaján que ahora yacía en el cuarto de tortura.

Había descuidado el futuro de la mayor. Era el único culpable puesto que nunca se detuvo a hablar con su hija. Pero de nada servía estarse regañando a sí mismo, ya era tarde, ahora solo tenía la esperanza de salvar a sus otras dos hijas lo cual, espera y aun sigan puras para un matrimonio. El hecho de que aquellos dos hombres hayan huido, no era más que la clara verdad de que también trataban de "maleducarlas". No por nada se fueron con prisa, eso confirmaba las sospechas de ese viejo hombre sobre lo que habrán tratado de hacerle a sus niñas…

Por esa razón, ahora tendría una severa plática con ellas. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para seguir instruyéndolas y hacerles entender que aquellos que desaparecieron en un instante, eran un peligro letal.

Salió de su oficina personal y se encaminó a la estancia principal, donde había mandado a llamar a sus tres únicas hijas que temía y para nada quería, perderlas.

.

.

.

* * *

La oscura habitación era iluminada por las débiles siluetas de luz que creaban aquellos candiles algo viejos. Las telarañas en las esquinas de las paredes y el olor putrefacto del cuarto, lo hacían ver y lucir perfectamente como un panorama de terror y espantoso para cualquiera que esté ahí y aún más, siendo sometido a crueles castigos como ahora lo padecía cierto hombre de mata pelirroja que ocultaba su cara y yacía en un estado desordenado.

Sus ropas estaban rasgadas y seguía sin tener encima algo para que le cubriera ese torso que tenían horribles heridas un tanto profundas. Sus muñecas estaban presas por las cadenas que mantenían sus brazos extendidos y sus pies ya no podían mantenerse en pie por otras crueles cortadas también muy profundas en estos.

Brick estaba en una verdadera posición muy incomoda y tan cansada que ya no podía mantenerse más firme. Pero al dejar caer todo su peso por no mantener fuerza en sus piernas, harías que sus brazos se rompieran y esto le causara aún más dolor.

Como si eso no fuera suficiente o no bastara para el hombre que sostenía en sus manos un fierro para marcar caballos con la punta ardiendo, lo azotó con este y le marcó con violencia unas llagas demasiado grandes y riesgosas. Pero aún con todo y este circo de tortura, Brick no se inmutaba. A veces se quejaba débilmente solo para mantener la postura que ese hombre quería. Brick solo complacía a ese viejo para que riera y se burlara de él y su fingido dolor, que claro, el hombre tuerto no se imaginaba la gran actuación del pelirrojo.

Antes de que siguiera maltratándole más como le habían ordenado, se oyeron unos pasos que bajaban las escaleras con total calma. La luz de las velas no alcanzaban a iluminar lo suficiente como para ver de quien se trataba, pero no fue hasta que se posó en frente del muchacho de mirada rojiza que se descubrió quien había ido a visitarlo.

Anthony tenía un semblante serio y elegante. Mantenía su barbilla en alto y le depositaba a Brick una mirada carente de emociones. Pero aun con este esfuerzo por parte del joven lord, se sabía perfectamente que en su mente pasaban vulgares insultos hacía el pobre reo maltratado. Lo recortó con la mirada y examinaba las heridas y golpes que había recibido por órdenes de él. Antes se hubiera mostrado complacido, pero era ahora que no podía saciar su furia, entonces, se le ocurrió que le tocaba desquitarse a él personalmente. Solo así podría sacar la rabia retenida.

Así pues, el joven Kurth ordenó que le trajeran los utensilios de tortura. Como su cara de gélidas expresiones habló con la misma intención en su voz al anciano tuerto.

– ¿Por qué aún esta escoria no ha implorado por su vida? ¿Acaso no te pedí que quería oír sus alaridos de perro callejero hasta mi alcoba? – Anthony escupió esas preguntas con ironía pero sin quitar su porte elegante. Mantenía sus brazos detrás de su torso y no despegaba la mirada de la rojiza que apenas se divisaba por los mechones pelirrojos. – Es increíble que tenga que ensuciarme las manos tan temprano y hacer el trabajo sucio que te encomendé.

– Mi lord…– Habló con notorio miedo en su voz y sutileza para no enfadar al muchacho de cabellos castaños. – El preso tiene mucha fuerza de voluntad. Parece que soporta muy bien el dolor.

– No. – Calló de inmediato Anthony al viejo que temblaba levemente. – Esta basura no es una roca. Está claro que siente dolor, solo que tú no has hecho bien las tareas que provocan su quejidos de rata. Me sorprende que este no se haya quejado con tu rutina de sufrimiento para traidores y desperdicios como él, quien tenemos frente a nuestros ojos burlándose mentalmente de nosotros.

El hombre de mayor edad se sintió insultado por que alguien había dudado de sus habilidades en el arte de la tortura. Pero era verdad que se merecía aquellas crueles palabras por parte de su señor que no paraba de ver al hombre que apenas y se podía mantener de pie.

– Dame ese látigo que se encuentra en esa malgastada silla…– Ordenó Kurth. Al instante, ya estaba en sus manos lo que había pedido. – Voy a tener que enseñarte como se trata a esta porquería de hombre. Luego me encargaré de usar todos esos instrumentos, mientras empezaré con esto para divertirme.

Una, dos, cinco, diez… veinte veces, fueron las que las correas del látigo chocaban con la piel de Brick que pintaban al mismo tiempo su torso de un reconocido rojo, más sin embargo él nunca gritó y no se quejaba de dolor, solo se mordía levemente sus labios como para tratar de acallar sus alaridos…

¿Alaridos? No. Por supuesto que él no se mordía los labios para evitar gritar. Sería demasiado tonto hacerlo si no se sentía dolor alguno, sería también tonto cumplirle el capricho a cierto humano que le pegaba con furia con la intención de hacerlo "sufrir".

Entonces, ¿por qué sus facciones eran idénticas a las de tratar de ocultar un comentario proveniente de su boca? Era fácil de saber tratándose de un demonio como él.

Él solo se estaba aguantando de soltar una carcajada con mera intención de burla a su agresor. Estaba pasando lo mismo que pasó con los guardias que se encargó de matar a sangre fría echándoles la culpa a los lobos y que claro, los ilusos mortales creerían ese absurdo cuento. Era nuevamente aquel Brick en su forma descarada, dejando que lo hieran o mejor dicho, dejando que le hagan leves cosquillas que ni a su hermano Boomer le darían gracia.

Brick no se reía de las "cosquillas". Se reía del presunto poder que creía tener ahora el prometido de su premio, Bombón. Kurth creía que estaba sometiendo a Brick a una reprimenda dolorosa, cuando en realidad, lo único que lograba era quedar en ridículo ante los ojos escarlata de un demonio que pronto se cansaría de los "golpes" de él.

Oh si, Brick solo estaba esperando el momento en que sus hermanos volvieran con las tareas que les había ordenado. Esperaba que no hubiera contratiempos, en especial con su hermano menor. Sinceramente no confiaba en este. Sabía que ahora con el cambio drástico que tenía ese demonio de mirada azul le echaría a perder los planes…

.

.

.

* * *

Era entrada la tarde, algunos leves rayos de sol pronto dejarían de asomarse por la región para dar oportunidad a la noche de hacer presencia. Las nubes no estaban despejadas, por lo tanto, ese día había estado levemente nublado, era exactamente igual que los anteriores. Era como si desde que iniciaron todas estas desgracias, la temporada de ventisca y días nublados se lucieran acorde a la situación.

Yo estaba viendo con nostalgia el paisaje. Aún había algo de nieve en las ramas de los árboles y en el pavimento y pasto de nuestro jardín. Las rosas que una vez mi madre cuidó tanto, aun yacían marchitas. Ni una había sobrevivido a este duro invierno.

De repente, mis hermanas entraron a la habitación. No me hubiera dado cuenta si no fuera por las grandes puertas que hacen ruido al abrirse y cerrarse. Las miré por unos segundos pero desvié enseguida mi vista. Me dolía ver a cualquier ser amado ahora, sentía que los había traicionado.

Bellota estaba inexpresiva, lo cual se me hizo extraño de cierta manera. En otros tiempos me hubiera hecho un montón de preguntas, exigiendo con su distinguida rudeza que le dijera la verdad, pero ahora al parecer no le importaba saber de mí. Burbuja también entro con un semblante muy inusual en ella, estaba también muy inexpresiva. Ella también me hubiera atosigado con preguntas como Bellota, pero al parecer estaba como mi hermana la morena.

Admito que me sentí egoísta por querer que ellas hubieran actuado de la manera en que las conocía, yo quería sentirme reconfortada por saber que le importaba a mis hermanas, pero al parecer estaban en sus propios asuntos. Me regañé a mí misma, ¿cómo puedo ser tan estúpida? Era obvio que ahora no era una situación en la que solo yo esté sufriendo. Ellas también sufrían, lo sabía perfectamente.

Yo sabía muy bien que ellas mantenían una relación con los hermanos de Brick. No por nada, no me sorprendí cuando vi que ellos huían, además, era importante que tanto mi alma como la de ellas estén lo suficiente preparadas para ser devoradas por tres demonios… Al analizar bien los rostros de Burbuja y Bellota, uno llegaba a la conclusión que ellas también sabían de ese afamado secreto.

No mentiré al decir que yo quería preguntarles lo que sabían, pero yo suponía que ellas no sabían que yo ya sabía todo… Si ellas creían que yo estaba desinformada de toda la verdad, por mi estaba bien.

Había un silencio tan incómodo, ni una de las tres hablábamos. Estábamos esperando a padre, él nos había citado en la estancia que tenía una hermosa vista al jardín. La morena nos daba la espalda, y la menor evitaba cualquier contacto visual. Yo como excusa, me perdía nuevamente en el paisaje para hacer tiempo en lo que llegaba el hombre que probablemente ahora me odiaba.

El incómodo silencio terminó, cuando nuevamente escuché el ruido de las puertas abrirse, llamando la atención de nosotras y dirigiéndonos a nuestro padre con unas miradas interrogatorios, esperando que él hablara lo que tuviera que decirnos. Ya me imaginaba sobre el tema que trataría, a decir verdad, me esperaba una buena reprimenda y a mis hermanas una advertencia. No me equivoqué del todo, pues cuando mi padre cerró detrás de sí las puertas, fui yo a la que vio primero. En esos ojos azules, ahora oscuros y opacos, vi la decepción reflejada y la culpa.

Me sentí muy mal, cabe decir que me costaba estar ante su presencia, me moría de la vergüenza. Pero aun con todo eso no estaba tan arrepentida de haber hecho lo que ahora mi padre traía así de triste. Se sentó en una de las sillas, en la más grande, su favorita.

Tanto yo como mis hermanas sabíamos que escogería ese lugar, por eso, ni una de las tres nos sentamos ahí, después de todo aun recordábamos aquellos tiempos en los que nuestro padre se sentaba a leernos algún cuento antes de irnos a dormir… Recuerdo que mi madre tenía en sus piernas a una pequeña Burbuja, mientras Bellota y yo estábamos en las de nuestro padre oyendo atentamente la historia de esa noche, tarde o incluso día. Siempre variaba la hora o momento en que nuestro padre nos demostraba su cariño.

Pero ahora podíamos olvidar esos días, puesto que padre no estaba ahí para contarnos un cuento. Estaba para tener una seria charla con nosotras. El silencio aún permanecía pero en cuanto mi padre tomo su lugar, el primero en hablar fue obviamente él.

– Supongo que se imaginan porqué las he citado a las tres juntas. – Su vista nos analizaba a cada una, como viendo y estudiando nuestros movimientos. – No hace falta explicar desde el inicio, todos en esta habitación sabemos perfectamente de la situación en esta casona.

Ni la parlanchina Burbuja o la protestante de Bellota pronunciaban palabra alguna, mucho menos lo iba a hacer yo. Pero padre seguía hablando sin esperar que respondiéramos algo.

– No hemos encontrado a esos sujetos…– Se removió un poco incómodo de su lugar, al parecer no le gustaba hablar de ellos. – Pero en cuanto lo hagamos, recibirán el merecido castigo que les aguarda.

– ¿Acaso tiene pruebas de la culpabilidad de ellos? – Respondió por primera vez la morena, desafiando con la mirada a mi padre. Burbuja la miro sorprendida, era como si no conociera a nuestra hermana.

– ¿Los estás defendiendo, Bellota? – Mi padre respondió con incredulidad, pero no la miraba de la misma manera de Burbuja. La rubia la observaba interrogante, como si supiera que algo no andaba bien en la morena. Parecía que quería preguntarle algo, más bien, recriminarle.

– No. – Contestó fríamente y a la defensiva, esto hiso que mi hermanita la dejara de ver, parecía estar de acuerdo con la respuesta de Bellota. – Pero si van a castigarlos, debe por lo menos tener pruebas de sus hechos con los que los acusan.

Yo no tenía nada que ver en ese tema. No estaba a mi importancia discutir la inocencia de los hermanos de Brick. Aunque fueran familia de Brick, a mí no se me mostraba interés de defenderlos. Ya que sabía perfectamente que ellos tenían el mismo motivo que Brick tenía conmigo. Pero sentía que mi caso era distinto.

Mis hermanas ahora parecían odiarlos… Yo claramente no iba a estar de acuerdo en que _ellos_ mataran a mis hermanas, de hecho, estaba en contra de que eso sucediera. Según mi ideal, era que la única que debía ser sacrificada aquí, era yo.

Puesto que yo misma lo había escogido. Me había entregado por completo al demonio que además de que mi alma está comprometida para que fuera suya, mi amor por él también lo había sido.

Pero mis hermanas… Yo no podría ser capaz de verlas sometidas a un sufrimiento eterno. Era por eso que incluso estaba a favor de que los hermanos de Brick fueran sentenciados…

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Había terminado de decirle eso a mi padre cuando su mirada se posó en mí al mismo tiempo que llevaba una mano para masajear levemente su sien. Eso me daba a entender que mi comentario lo había irritado.

– Bellota, hija mía…– Hablo con toda la calma del mundo mientras volvía a ponerse postura firme en su asiento. – Está claro, que por algo huyeron esos hombres, ¿no crees que es sospechoso que hayan hecho eso?

Mi padre se imaginaba algo que no estaba tan alejado de la realidad. Ciertamente, me sentía tan usada en estos momentos, que lo más lógico es que esté de acuerdo con mi padre en que los capturen y asesinen. Pero una parte de mí no quería eso, porque había tantos motivos por los que me rehusaba a que quisieran matarles.

Butch había jugado sucio conmigo a pesar de que yo le entregue todo a él. Pero era su… Naturaleza. Después de todo era un demonio… Me mordí con fuerza los labios, pero por suerte mi padre no notó este gesto pues seguía tan ocupado dando su discurso ahora centrando su atención en Burbuja.

No sabía qué hacer en estos momentos, estaba aún en shock que no me creía lo que sucedía. Probablemente me esté volviendo loca que empiezo a crear mundos paralelos a la realidad, ¡No! ¡Claro que no era así! La realidad me estaba asfixiando de tal manera en que casi me ahogo en tantos problemas. Butch y sus hermanos eran aquellos seres de los que tanto temíamos Ian y yo…

Todo este tiempo… ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota!? ¡Frente a mis ojos todas las mañanas, tardes y noches veía a la criatura que amenazaba a mi familia! ¡Me siento como una completa estúpida en estos momentos, porque por nuestro descuido mis hermanas y yo moriremos!

No sé qué lograríamos si los capturaran, ellos no eran para nada fáciles de matar, pero por una parte quería que eso pasara. Sin embargo aún estaba la Bellota ingenua…

_*No quiero que lo atrapen y sentencien* _La vocecita de mi misma se colaba por mis pensamientos haciendo que me desviara de mi impaciencia por querer ver muerto a ese hombre, a ese demonio. En mi interior había un conflicto, dos bandos; Uno queriendo venganza y muerte para él, el otro queriéndolo aún, un lado que aun guardaba ese sentimiento de amor por esa criatura.

Yo estaba en un conflicto conmigo misma que no podía aclarar, estaba totalmente confundida. ¿Lo amaba, lo odiaba? No lo sabía. Así que por eso decidí callarme y no seguir opinando a las propuestas que tenía mi padre, no quería contradecirme a mí misma después pues así no dejaría de sentirme como una imbécil.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

– No quiero perderlas…– Seguía hablando mi padre que no dejaba de mirarnos seriamente. – Aun me arrepiento del día que accedí a traer a esos hombres a la mansión y permitir que trabajaran para mí.

– Las apariencias engañan…– Dije en forma de susurro pero sin querer mi padre e incluso hermanas me habían escuchado. No llevé mis manos para tratar de acallar mis palabras como era mi costumbre cada vez que se me salían sin querer comentarios que no debía decir. Esta vez deje que lo que traían mis pensamientos fluyeran en forma de palabras susurradas importándome poco si me escuchaban o no.

– Tienes razón, Burbuja. – Me felicitó mi padre al mismo tiempo que veía en él un brillo de… ¿Esperanza?... en sus ojos. Era como si mi padre estuviera orgulloso de saber que yo no me había involucrado con uno de ellos como mi hermana la más mayor. Parecía que acaba de poner toda su confianza en su hija, la menor. Me sentí culpable de quitarle el lugar a Bombón… Mi padre sin quererlo o no, estaba acostumbrado a compararnos y era como si entre nosotras hubiera una competencia sobre quien debería serle más útil a él.

Se oía cruel, pero era la verdad. Tal vez aun así mi padre no piense que está haciendo eso, pero de forma intencional lo hace. Me sigo preguntando, como serían las cosas si mi madre aun viviera…

Pero dejé de prestar importancia a los desafortunados hechos de mi pasado. Ahora estaba concentrada y decida en no perdonarlo… Sinceramente me imaginaba que deshacernos de ellos no sería tan fácil, pero estaba segura que no permitiría que más desgracias nos pasara a mí y a mis hermanas.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..

Mi padre indicó y dio permiso a que Bellota y Burbuja salieran de la habitación. La plática con ellas al parecer había terminado, pero ahora venía lo más complejo para él y para mí. A decir verdad ya me esperaba que él quisiera dejarme para último, puesto que mi caso era más complicado, ya que lo que sus ojos habían visto esa noche en aquella cabaña, no lo olvidaría y tal vez no me perdone nunca.

– Bombón…– Pronunció mi nombre con gran seriedad que sentí ese lado sombrío en sus palabras. Yo no contesté, en lo que había sido la plática con mis hermanas, yo no me había atrevido a abrir la boca. – Tus hermanas parecen haber comprendido lo grave que está el asunto. Estoy segura que ellas no se pensaran involucrar más con hombres como ellos…

Deje que hablara, deje que me lanzara indirectas diciéndome que mis hermanas menores eran más maduras que yo, deje que siguiera alabándolas y entre tantos aclames por ellas, oí el mensaje subliminal diciendo que lo que había hecho no tenía perdón y que seguramente me gané su desaprobación por siempre.

–…Una vez que los hayamos capturado, serán sometidos al mismo castigo que ahora ese… _Hombre_… sufre. – Salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuché pronunciar la palabra "hombre" con desprecio por parte de mi padre. Hablaba de Brick, y el saber que ahora estaba siendo torturado me encogía el corazón. Mi padre vio mi gesto de preocupación y eso lo enfadó. – ¿Por qué te preocupas por aquel desgraciado?

– Ya sabe la respuesta…– Mi voz era tan firme como la pregunta que me había hecho él, aun si con eso podría recibir una bofetada, no me importaba.

– Deberías olvidarlo. – Soltó con crueldad mi progenitor a lo que giré a verlo enojada. – En dos días morirá, no veo el caso de que te sigas preocupando por alguien que no tiene salvación. La horca será su final y no podrás evitarlo.

Él escupía esas palabras haciéndome daño. Pero fue en un instante que recordé que eso sería imposible… ¿Salvación de muerte para Brick? Para empezar, ni podían matarle. Pero no mostré mi cara de absoluta confianza por esto, no quería que mi padre sospechara. Decidí seguirle el juego a mi padre y responder de la mejor manera que sabía.

– Pues yo nunca dejaré de amarle. – Mi padre frunció el ceño y me miro directamente a los ojos, entre él y yo había una batalla de miradas en la que no se sabía quién sería el vencedor, no fue hasta que mi padre habló nuevamente con el mismo tono de vos firme pero más elevado.

– En dos días nos desharemos de él, así como en tres días te casarás con Lord Kurth. – Eso sinceramente no me lo esperaba, fue un golpe fuerte y una victoria para mi padre ¿Aun piensa casarme con aquel sujeto después de lo que él mismo vio? Al parecer no les importaba nada más que hacerme sufrir ¿Es ese su nuevo propósito, padre? – Deberías estar agradecida, ese hombre realmente si te quiere, te ha perdonado después de todo lo que le hiciste, él sí debería de merecer ese… Amor que juras tenerle al pobre ingrato que ahora es torturado en las mazmorras.

– ¿Perdonarme? ¿Él a mí? – Pregunté incrédula de las palabras dichas y me puse a la defensiva sin chistar. – Si supiera lo que ese intento de "hombre" es capaz de hacer por dinero. Él solo desea la herencia que se le dará por derecho una vez se case conmigo, por eso es tanta su urgencia en contraer matrimonio aun si yo no lo ame.

No debí haber dicho, pero otra vez no me arrepentía de mi rebeldía contra mi padre. Él por su parte se mostró encolerizado que junto toda su fuerza de voluntad en no alzarme la mano.

– ¡¿Es que te has vuelto loca!? – Preguntaba sin poder creerlo y me observaba como si no me conociera, como si fuera una completa extraña para él. – Ese "intento de hombre" como tú dices, realmente si se ha preocupado y no cualquiera perdonaría tus idioteces de meterte con otro que no fuera él.

– Lo que hace la avaricia ¿no lo cree, padre? – Era una completa rebelde hablándole de ese modo a mi propio progenitor pero no sabía de qué otra forma decirle lo que realmente sentía. – ¡"Lord" Anthony Kurth es un completo interesado que solo ve en mí una gran suma de dinero y poder económico!

– ¡Calla, no me levantes la voz! – La palma de su mano derecha fue a parar a mi mejilla marcándome una buena bofetada en toda está dejándome totalmente rojo y punzando de dolor. Por inercia llevé mi mano a mi mejilla adolorida una lágrima salí de mi ojo izquierdo. – Ese hombre tiene de interesado y avaro… ¡Lo que tú de honrada y virgen!

Me dolió. Un "crack" más para este corazón… Las palabras dolieron más de lo que dolió la cachetada. Mi padre me decía puta.

Mi flequillo cubría y ensombrecía mis ojos. Y una traicionera lágrima se asomaba por mi mejilla sana. Cerré con fuerza mi puño y posé mi barbilla en alto, retándolo, encarándolo sin cobardía. Me había cansado de mostrarme perfecta para él, igual, lo había dejado de ser cuando me involucré con un sirviente, con un demonio.

–Insultándome y levantándome la mano no hará que me arrepienta de mis "deshonrados actos", al contrario, solo me motiva a seguir luchando por algún día ser dependiente de todas las libertades que usted me ha negado. – Seria y firme, mi padre me veía con sorpresa y enojo. Jamás se imaginó que su hija mayor lo desilusionara tanto. – Así que, podrá obligarme a casarme con ese sujeto, pero nunca y escúcheme bien… Padre… Nunca volverá a tener de mí el respeto que alguna vez le tuve y mucho menos espere que con convertirme en esposa de ese Lord, la imagen que tanto le preocupa conservar será salvada por esa farsa unión entre Kurth y yo.

– ¡No voy a permitir que me hables de esa manera! – Me gritó con furia el hombre que estaba frente a mí – ¡Soy tu padre y me tienes que respetar!

– Pero como tal no ha hecho un buen trabajo ¿Así quiere que lo respete?… Los estatus sociales no lo son todo… Señor Utonio. – Esa fue la clara muestra de que yo no lo volvería a reconocer como alguien de mi familia… Desde el momento en que me insultó y nunca me creyó sobre lo que decía de Anthony, ese hombre dejó de ser mi padre.

Y así lo dejé, con la palabra en la boca y con los ojos bien abiertos. Me fui de la estancia y me dispuse a ir a mi habitación. Me sentía victoriosa al haberme expresado, pero no dejaba de sentirme la peor persona del mundo, me sentía triste, demasiado triste.

Yo sentía que mi vida en este mundo terminaría… Y todo lo que conocía y apreciaba mucho, estaba terminándose, estaba marchitándose tal como lo estaban las rosas de mamá en el jardín.

Lo bello termina, la vida termina... Y a la mía, se le acercaba su hora.

.

.

.

* * *

Era entrada la noche, la mayoría dormitaba y solo unos cuantos estaban despiertos vigilando como de costumbre la mansión. Pero esa vez estaba siendo vigilada más de lo normal. A lo lejos, entre las sombras ocultándose de la luz de la luna, estaban _ellos._

Uno mantenía su vista en la luz de una alcoba muy reconocida para él, y que en bastantes ocasiones tuvo la dicha de estar dentro cumpliendo y disfrutando su deber con aquella chica de ojos verdes. No mentía al decir que deseaba una noche más con ella, después de todo, faltaban 3 días para el cumplimiento del pacto.

Butch, el demonio que usaba ese nombre humano, estaba sobre la rama de un árbol viendo desde ahí el cómo su presa se desvestía para ponerse su bata de dormir. Era como un espectáculo para él y ella sin saber, le provocaba con sus bien definidas curvas mientras la tela del vestido rozaba sus caderas bajando lentamente por sus muslos para caer al piso.

La chica no se imaginaba que estaba siendo espiada por su depredador y a Butch le encantaba verla indefensa, tal y como la conoció aquella vez en el lago…

El pelinegro estaba atento de los movimientos de su humana, el cómo se ponía la bata y en una de esas volteó la muchacha, sin imaginarse que estaba exponiendo sus pechos al oji-verde. Butch con descaro se relamió los labios gesto el cual exasperó a su acompañante.

– Eres más burdo y corriente que un incubo. – Soltaba sin expresiones y emociones aquel demonio rubio de ojos azules.

– Oh…– Sonreía de lado el moreno mientras se dirigía a su hermano. – Es normal en mí que me deleite con un buen cuerpo y más cuando lo he probado y quiero volver a hacerlo. Después de todo fue una de las mujeres más especiales y que tendré la dicha de devorarme su alma…– El moreno de repente cambió su expresión de picardía a una de completa y sombría seriedad. –Espero y tú también hayas cumplido con los puntos más importantes para que puedas cumplir el propósito de todo este circo…

Boomer solo se le quedó viendo a su hermano quien después de mostrase con una faceta macabra advirtiéndole que si no hiso su trabajo le iría muy mal, volvió a poner esa característica sonrisa burlona dirigiendo sus ojos verdes a una chica pelinegra quien no se imaginaba ser observada por aquel demonio de pensamientos indecentes.

Por unos instantes a Boomer se le había ocurrido escaparse de su hermano en lo que estaba distraído con aquella chica. Se sentía preso por no poder hacer nada libremente, después de todo, Butch tenía que vigilarle por precaución a que no hiciera algo insensato o estúpido que perjudicara los planes. Cortesía de las ordenes de Brick…

Por primera vez se sentía impotente al no poder hacer algo, en especial, tratar de ayudar a Burbuja. Pero también tenía en cuenta que esta ya sabía lo que en verdad eran, y francamente no se esperaba otra cosa más que el miedo y desconfianza de ella… Él quería creer que a pesar de eso, ella lo siguiera amando, algo que en verdad no sabía en esos momentos.

¿Cómo la inocencia de su amada podría amar la maldad de él? Por esta misma razón presentía que Burbuja le temía ahora mismo.

Para el oji-azul, era increíble que cuando se amaba, cuando se sentía aquel sentimiento se podía descubrir otros que al mismo tiempo se contradecían. La dicha de estar con esa persona, la calidez que te transmite su compañía, la tranquilidad de sus palabras, el temor a perderla, la tristeza por pensar que esta algún día te llegue a odiar por ser un… monstruo, y el dolor por descubrir que eso sea verdad, ¿Cómo pudo estar sin saber de todas estas dichas y desgracias por tanto tiempo? ¿Era esta la más grande virtud de un humano?...

¿Era este su castigo por ser un demonio? ¿Privado de todo lo que desconoció alguna vez por pertenecer a las tinieblas? Era obvio, de dónde provenía no existía aquello llamado amor. Por eso, aquella dicha era prohibida para él, simplemente no debía estar al tanto de lo que era un sentimiento tan fuerte para un mortal e insignificante para ellos, pero curiosamente… Lo estaba...

Ahora estaba consciente de lo que por siglos se había perdido. Pero el descubrir su lado blando no solo servía para poder querer honestamente a una mujer, lo raro era, que sentía la necesidad de ayudar a sus hermanos, pero no en los planes atroces que estaban a punto de cometer, no, para nada. Boomer quería que tanto Butch o Brick descubrieran lo que verdaderamente importaba, porque sentía lastima de ellos, se compadecía por la ignorancia en la que envolvía a sus hermanos.

Así pues, sin dudar un segundo, bajo con sutileza de aquel frondoso árbol en donde yacían escondidos dejando atrás a su vigilante obligado. Pero Butch no iba ser tan despistado, no por nada sus sentidos eran más agudos que cualquier ser viviente en la tierra. Solo basto que el rubio sintiera la potente y penetrante mirada verde sobre sus espaldas para que detuviera el paso.

– ¿A dónde vas, "querido hermanito"? – Preguntó el oji-verde haciendo énfasis en los apelativos de afecto, luego, bajo también de las ramas para alcanzar a Boomer, quien estaba quieto esperando alguna acción por parte de él. – Espero y no estés planeando traicionarnos yendo a advertirle a esa niñita tuya, tratándola de salvar…

Butch sonrió altaneramente cuando Boomer solo frunció el ceño, indicándole que estaba en lo correcto. Sin embargo, el joven de ojos azules no se mostró preocupado por saber que su hermano lo había descubierto. A pesar de todo tenía que mantener la postura y nadie mejor que él sabía cómo tratar con su hermano mayor.

– Tenemos que encontrar antes el libro sagrado y destruirlo. – El moreno seguía hablando sin importancia ignorando por completo el hecho de que Boomer estaba a punto de cometer una idiotez.

– ¿Dónde se encuentra? – Seguía la corriente el oji-azul fingiendo interés por cooperar.

– Lo tiene ese niño… En su cuarto, en un baúl. Y la llave de ese baúl siempre la porta colgada del cuello. – Butch había estado vigilándolos a cada momento y estado al pendiente de los movimientos que realizaran, sabía perfectamente y tenía en cuenta de lo que Ian sabía acerca de ellos. – Esta madrugada, después de ver a nuestro hermano, le haremos una pequeña visita a Ian…

Y sonrió. En su cara se formó la más siniestra de las sonrisas que daba cuando tenía algo malévolo en mente. Por un momento, Boomer sintió preocupación por aquel niñito castaño quien no se imaginaba lo que le esperaba…

.

.

.

* * *

Releyó una y otra vez el párrafo que aún se mantenía con tinta algo indeleble, pero que agudizando la vista se lograría descifrar el significado. Luego de analizarlo por un buen rato, sacó un cuadernillo en donde se aseguró de copiar con precisión cada espacio y cada letra para asegurarse de tener un repuesto de aquel importante libro. Lo había hecho desde que supo de su existencia, era ahora cuando sacaba a flote toda su astucia porque en momentos tan críticos como ese, se necesitaba de mucha inteligencia y aquel niño utilizaría de sus habilidades para demostrar que era capaz.

En las líneas de aquel libro, se relataban cosas demasiado interesantes. Había detalles y características de un demonio.

_**Capitulo XXV.- Los demonios del Berphéstos (quinto infierno.)**_

_*Estos demonios de clase más alta, pueden tomar la forma que deseen. Desde un objeto inanimado a uno de aspecto humano._

_*Poseen cualidades asombrosas. Pero cada demonio tiene una habilidad que lo distingue y diferencia de los demás habitantes del Berphéstos. Solo el rey del quinto infierno puede poseer todas las habilidades una vez adquirido el poder suficiente para demostrarlo. _

_*Su poder y energía vital es debido a que se apoderan de las almas humanas que son condenadas. _

_*Antiguamente, el rey más poderoso que ha tenido el Berphéstos es conocido como Cruxus. Sin embargo, cada cierto tiempo un descendiente ocupa su lugar siendo este más poderoso. _

_*Estos solo obtienen descendientes cada diez mil quinientos años, pero nunca con una mujer humana. Por esta razón __un demonio no puede procrear._

Su extrema concentración fue interrumpida por un momento cuando se oyó el sonido de la puerta al ser golpeada levemente. El jovencito guardó el libro y sus apuntes en el gran baúl y se aseguró de cerrarlo muy bien par después atender a quien estuviera llamándole desde el otro lado de la habitación.

– ¿Quién? – Preguntó Ian al acercarse a la puerta y esperar respuesta para saber si era alguien de fiar.

– Soy yo, Gina. – Y cuando el niño escuchó la delicada voz femenina, no dudo en abrir y dejarla pasar.

– Gina…– Habló con curiosidad Ian al verla parada frente a él. La joven mostraba una cara firme pero sin perder aquella confianza y serenidad que le transmitía al niño. – ¿Sucede algo?

No era extraño que Gina o alguien más le visitaran o le llamaran a su habitación, él se llevaba bien con todos ahí en la mansión, pero sí que era peculiar recibir una visita de alguien que no fuera Bellota o Burbuja por la situación del momento a esas horas de la noche.

– Ian, necesitamos hablar, ¿puedo sentarme? – Siguió hablando con esa tranquilidad y espero a que el jovencito asintiera para que libremente tomara asiento en la esquina de la cama. – ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

La extrañeza en el rostro de él aún no se quitaba y menos con la pregunta viral de su amiga. ¿Pasaba algo? ¿Algo grave tal vez? ¿Otro problema con el que lidiar? ¿Qué era? Se preguntaba una y otra vez el pequeño castaño no aguantando tener la intriga encima.

–Gina, háblame con la verdad, no creo que estés aquí a estas horas para preguntarme como me va…– Uno de los defectos de Ian era ser impaciente cuando se mostraba en una situación de preocupación como en la que estaba, tratando de ayudar a las hermanas Utonio, pero sin duda, una virtud que le servía en algunos casos, es que era muy directo. – ¿Qué pasa?

La muchacha miró fijamente a Ian a los ojos y decidió no dar tanto rodeo como él exigía que fuera. Se acomodó un poco en su mismo lugar y decidió hablar claro de una buena vez.

–Ian… Tu abuelo, el señor Edmond, te dejó una enorme responsabilidad y por tanto, una herencia demasiado importante. – Hizo una pausa para analizar los gestos que hacía el muchachito que como se imaginaba, estaba ahora más con la extrañeza y duda que antes. – Sé lo que está ocurriendo.

Ian abrió sorprendido los ojos. Nunca se imaginó oír esas palabras de la boca de la chica de ojos oscuros. ¿Se refería que ya sabía que él era un cazador? Pero, ¿Cómo era eso posible? Si él juraba que mantuvo muy bien guardado ese secreto de los demás, a pesar de que por su ineptitud de confiar en Butch, él estaba seguro que ningún otro empleado lo sabía.

– ¿Qué sabes exactamente?

–Sé del libro sagrado, sé del diario, sé del peligro que corren las señoritas, sé quiénes las amenazan… Y sé que tú, Ian, eres el último cazador de demonios. – El niño que pronto cumpliría sus 12 años, tragó grueso. Ahora había una interrogante más fuerte que las anteriores, y esa era sobre Gina ¿Quién era ella en realidad? Sin duda sabía más de lo que creyó cuando apenas le dijo que lo sabía todo. Nunca pensó que en realidad, sabía todo. – Lo sé todo Ian, pero ahora no importa como lo supe. Vine porque también quiero ayudar.

–Sabes, que hay poco tiempo, ¿verdad? – Preguntó él muy serio tratando de comprender las razones de Gina, después de un rato, ella asintió para afirmarle a Ian que no tenía que explicarle. – Bien, entonces, ¿Sabes cómo alejarles y matarles?

Y Gina sin dudar, nuevamente asintió.

.

.

.

* * *

Las sabanas se aferraban a mi cuerpo con vehemencia como nunca antes lo hicieron, me costaba zafarme de estas pero parecían que no pensaban soltarme. A cada giro que daba mi cuerpo se enredaban más y más y por ende, causaban que me sintiera asfixiada. Duré así por un rato hasta que no soporté el calor y me levanté de golpe. Fue lo más tonto que hice pues me maree de inmediato y volví a caer en la cama.

Me sentía debilitada, pero más que nada mareada. Volví a ponerme de pie pero esta vez con más cuidado. Lentamente al dejar mi cama, al apenas dar 3 pasos, volví a sentir ese fuerte mareo, que si no hubiera sido por la cómoda de mi cama, yo estaría en el suelo probablemente quejándome de dolor. Pero no solo eran mareos, inclusive, sentía esas ganas de vomitar.

Si, al parecer también padecía nauseas.

Decidí ignorar estos síntomas por un momento y me dirigí a la puerta, saldría a dar una vuelta por los pasillos de la casona. No había salido durante toda la tarde y tenía algo de hambre, puesto que no bajé a cenar sabiendo que mi padre estaría allí y yo, ya no quería volver a verlo. Así pues, cuando todos o la mayoría dormía, yo "asaltaría" la alacena.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Sus ojos rojizos estaban opacos, carentes de brillo. Su cabello estaba desordenado cubriendo la mayor parte de su rostro, mientras que las recientes heridas en su torso ardían a cada segundo transcurrido. Los grilletes que mantenían presas sus muñecas le calaban a tal punto que la sangre salía de estas a ríos. Yacía todavía de pie teniendo una concentración increíble para no flexionar sus rodillas y dejar caer todo su peso y así terminar dislocando sus brazos. Su vista no estaba fija en un punto en específico, su respiración era tan lenta que daba la impresión de que moriría en cualquier momento, pero, eso obviamente no lo permitirían los hombres que le causaron tales marcas por todo su cuerpo.

Pero dejando de lado aquella interpretación de prisionero torturado, morir no era una opción que tomaría ese demonio teniendo en cuenta que pronto empezaría lo mejor, su parte favorita antes de que aquella obra se dé por terminada y se cerrase el telón anunciando su exquisito final para que los espectadores lo aclamen con sus gritos… De horror.

Así pues, Brick estaba fuera de sus sentidos o más bien, ausente de su cuerpo humano. Pero la visita de dos entes que repentinamente llegaron a su celda, logró que volviera en sí para prestarles atención. Uno de ellos se acercó evitando no reír fuertemente por la gracia que le causaba verlo en un estado lamentable mientras que el otro, lo veía sin importancia.

– Oh, por favor… Deja de fingir. – Llamó la atención el moreno a su hermano que estaba decaído. – ¿No me digas que unos cuantos rasguños por mano de insignificantes humanos te han dolido? Si es así, vaya desperdicio y pérdida de tiempo que tuvo Cruxus en nombrarte rey de los infiernos.

Brick lo encaró mostrando su rostro sucio cubierto de tierra, pero no antes de que la mirada de este se volvió por un momento más roja brillante y luego, pestañeó una sola vez para que regresaran a la normalidad.

– Dime, ¿No te cansas de ser molido a golpes por mortales? No sé qué ganas con dejarles tocarte, eso es sin duda humillante, hasta para mí, me da vergüenza que mi hermano sea el heredero al trono cuando ni sabe marcarles un límite a unos simples hombres. – Decía con aburrimiento Butch, que veía sin sorprenderse de las profundas llagas de Brick.

Sin embargo, Brick no le contestaba nada y no le importaba las burlas que esté le diera. Miró a Boomer, ignorando por completo al pelinegro.

– No pasará. – Pronunció con tranquilidad y con voz grave el demonio de mirada carmesí para su hermano rubio. Butch miró interrogante pero Boomer sabía a qué se refería. No por nada era sucesor a una herencia que le daría poder en el cuarto y quinto infierno. Brick le estaba leyendo sus pensamientos y en estos había encontrado la imagen de Burbuja a salvo. – No me traiciones… No me retes.

Boomer solo le miraba directamente a los ojos a su hermano mayor. Pero luego desvió la mirada intentando mantener su mente en blanco. Pero su preocupación no le dejaba que así fuera.

– El libro…– Dijo Brick para mostrar por primera vez atención a Butch. – Destrúyanlo. Y no se contengan si tienen que matar para lograrlo. Ya no importa mantener un bajo número de asesinatos de humanos.

Butch sonrió conforme con la orden de su hermano, había estado aguantando las ganas de masacrar a alguien solo para mantener la farsa y capricho de su rey. Ya no había que ocultar su verdadera forma. Lo divertido comenzaba.

– Pero tengo una duda. – Dijo el pelinegro. – ¿Por qué dejarte capturar? No lo comprendo.

– Ya lo entenderás. – Brick fue esta vez quien sonrió. Mostró su sonrisa sátira y rio para sí mismo. – En menos de dos días… Lo entenderás.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Ya había comido algo pero no dejaba de sentirme débil. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y apenas podía estarme recta para no perder el equilibrio y desplomarme en el suelo. Estaba ahora dirigiéndome nuevamente a mi alcoba, cuando me di cuenta que estaba muy cerca de una de las puertas traseras de la mansión y que esta conducía a las mazmorras que estaban debajo de la casona. Sin dudar un segundo más, me dirigí y abrí con cuidado la puerta para no hacer ruido, pues sabía que había mucha vigilancia y esa zona era prohibida.

Pero allí era en donde tenían a Brick.

Yo anhelaba verlo, deseaba con todo mí ser poder verle a la cara y besarle con urgencia. Quería compartir lo último que me quedaba con él… Porque a pesar de que le condenarían a muerte ya en menos de dos días, él no sería quien muriera. Yo presentía que ese día sería yo quien estaría condenada.

No, yo ya estaba condenada desde hacía mucho tiempo, ese día solo se cumpliría el pacto…

Bajaba con cuidado las escaleras que eran iluminadas por las velas que había ahí, pero aun así seguía estando muy oscuro y me aferraba a las estrechas paredes para no tropezar y rodar. Pero paré en seco cuando escuché unos pasos subir… Ya no tenía tiempo de devolverme y no ser descubierta, así que esperé lo peor y el regaño del guardia de turno.

Me sorprendí de sobremanera cuando vi que eran ellos. Los hermanos de Brick. Uno de ellos me vio y me pasó de largo como si nada, sin embargo, el otro paró su subir justamente en frente de mí. Por consecuencia, el que se había adelantado también paró, pero nos daba la espalda a ambos.

– Oh, pero si es Bombón, ¿Vienes a ver a tu futuro asesino? – Preguntó con falso interés el que estaba frente a mí, Butch. – Lamento decirte esto, pero el horario de visitas ha terminado…

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? – No me quedaría con la duda. Aunque despidieran aquella aura tan negativa y causara un ambiente tenso, no me detendría y les exigiría respuestas.

– Que grosera… Mira que preguntarnos eso tan despreciativamente, ¿Nos guardas resentimiento por saber que tus hermanas acabarán igual que tú, por nuestra culpa?

– ¡No les hagan daño! – Le solté firmemente a ese demonio de mirada penetrante, de un color verde.

– Ni tu ni nadie nos lo evitará. No sería justo que solamente mi hermano recibiera premio después de comportarnos como… Ustedes, débiles y torpes humanos. – Me mordí mi labio inferior por no saber qué hacer en esos momentos. Luego, sentí como me sujetó de la barbilla haciendo que lo encarara y mirara directamente a los ojos. – No puedes vencernos ni detenernos…

Decidí ignorarlo, y me dispuse a seguir avanzando, pero un brazo se interpuso en mi camino provocando que detuviera mi paso.

– Déjame pasar. – Ordené con mi voz seria y autoritaria.

– Impertinente. – Me dijo con aburrimiento y leve molestia en su voz. – ¿Cómo te atreves a darme ordenes, tú, una simple mortal? Sabiendo que bien podría deshacerme de ti dejándote inconsciente.

– Déjame pasar. – Repetí con más exigencia y con altanería. Él sonrió socarronamente.

– No sabes cuánto anhelo su muerte… Será una delicia apoderarme del alma de tu hermana, Bellota. Será divertido inducirla a una eterna oscuridad. – Y rio maléficamente, provocando en mí una furia que hiso que levantara la palma de mi mano para darle una merecida bofetada. Pero él obviamente fue más rápido y la detuvo sin problemas. Luego, me miró despreciativamente. Al parecer había logrado aburrirlo, o sacarlo de quicio, ya que su otra mano libre se dirigía a mi estómago con la intención de sofocarme.

Creí que allí terminaría todo. Pero mi sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que Butch había parado abruptamente, a escasos centímetros de mi vientre.

– ¡No puede ser! – Su rostro estaba tan asombrado, incluso más que el mío. Se alejó violentamente de mí y me miró a la cara con una expresión inexplicable. Boomer, quien había dejado de darnos la espalda se dirigió a su hermano un tanto confundido por la faceta que el moreno ponía. Los ojos verdes de este estaban ahora mirando mucho mi vientre, a lo que Boomer se dio cuenta y se acercó esta vez a mí.

Yo estaba tan confundida. ¿Qué había parado a ese demonio de dejarme inconsciente para ahorrarse las molestias? Cuando ahora, el otro demonio rubio estaba frente a mí, me miró con esos ojos azules tan inexpresivos analizándome. Sin que tuviera tiempo de preguntar algo, él llevó su mano hasta mi vientre y cuanta fue mi incertidumbre al notar la sorpresa en el rostro de ese demonio rubio que segundos atrás no demostraba nada.

No había quitado su mano de ahí, a lo que me sentí incomoda y todavía más confundida, luego, retiró su mano tranquilamente y le mandó unas miradas sospechosas al pelinegro. Sin darme oportunidad de decir palabra alguna, la mano de Boomer esta vez se posó en mi frente, y de ahí todo se volvió borroso para al final solo ver negro.

.

.

.

* * *

Era ya medio día.

Pero el sol era tapado por las densas nubes. Ni un rayo de luz se asomaba por las ventanas, sin embargo, la brisa mañanera daba a saber que ya era un nuevo día para todos. Un día más para unos cuantos, pero para otros, la cuenta regresiva para el desastre. Por los pasillos, iba corriendo un castaño, que a pesar de haberse acostado tarde anoche, estaba con energía y entusiasmo. Para él, ese nuevo día era alentador y lleno de esperanza.

Se propuso buscar a Bellota, Burbuja y por supuesto a Bombón. Gina también estaría presente en la junta que había acordado tener con ellos antes de que dejara a Ian dormir. Así pues, el niño se dedicó a buscarlas para decirles las buenas noticias.

Pero al pasar por la oficina principal del amo Utonio, notó que había cierto murmullo. Su curiosidad fue tan grande que se detuvo a escuchar la conversación que se tenía dentro.

– Sufre de mareos. Esta mañana no quiso comer lo que el cocinero había preparado para desayuno. Sintió náuseas y casi vomita. – Al otro lado de la puerta, se escuchaba la voz de una mucama hablando con el Lord Utonio, e Ian pegaba más la oreja para enterarse que quería decir. Alguien había enfermado al parecer. – Llamamos a un médico mientras usted estaba fuera. Nos dijo algo… Algo alarmante.

Ciertamente, Utonio había salido para atender asuntos importantes. Ian lo sabía puesto que lo vio irse en el carruaje rumbo al pueblo, pero al parecer había regresado y le recibían con noticias preocupantes por que el tono de esa mucama, se oía nervioso.

– ¿Qué es lo que tiene Bombón? – Ian se sobresaltó un poco cuando escuchó preguntar eso del Lord Utonio, ¿Bombón estaba enferma?

– Mi señor, ella…

Pero ya no pudo escuchar más, puesto que le habían hablado desde el otro lado del pasillo. Era Gina, pero se mostraba exaltada.

.

.

.

* * *

Un fuerte golpe de su puño provocó que se hiciera una abolladura algo profunda en el tronco del árbol. Tenía mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior haciendo que sangrara pero eso le daba igual. Su mirada demostraba coraje, preocupación, asombro y varias expresiones negativas juntas.

– ¿¡Cómo es posible?! – Gritó desesperadamente Butch.

Boomer solo lo escuchaba rabiar y exasperarse por no saber el porqué, pero él también estaba igual por dentro. Ahora no era conveniente la situación. Sin embargo, ¿Quién diría que la sorpresa que les había dado Bombón sin saber, fuera la salvación de momento de Ian? En ese momento que salían de las celdas, tuvieron el encuentro con la muchacha de ojos rosas cuando ellos tenían que destruir el libro y por consiguiente matar a Ian.

Pero la noche anterior no pudieron hacer nada. Estaban demasiado consternados.

¿Pero quien no lo estaría sabiendo algo que supuestamente era imposible? No sabían si Brick estaba consciente de lo que ocurría, o que tal vez él lo haya planeado, aunque la verdad, estaban seguros que ni él mismo sabía o imaginaba que algo así llegara a pasar.

Boomer, por mucho que ya no quisiera seguir el pacto, ahora estaba a favor de que Bombón muriera lo más pronto posible.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Gina e Ian corrían con prisa para llegar a la habitación de la joven pelirroja. Cuando llegaron, abrieron la puerta sin llamar, pero sabía perfectamente que ella estaba ahí. Al ver el interior del cuarto, dentro ya estaban Burbuja y Bellota. Las dos estaban... Tristes… Casi llorando.

Pero algo ahí había que enserio consternó a Ian.

Bombón miraba al balcón que estaba abierto mientras estaba en cama, luego de tener su vista perdida, giró para darse cuenta de que Ian estaba ahí. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa de tranquilidad, muy maternal. Pero no era eso lo que mantuvo al pequeño abrumado.

– Ven…– Le llamó la muchacha de ojos rosas al jovencito castaño. Él obedeció enseguida y se acercó hasta donde estaba ella, situándose en seguida de la cama. – Observa y siente… – Luego, se destapó un poco para mostrar su vientre, Bombón aun con esa tranquilidad, agarró la mano del niño y la puso ahí mismo. – ¿No es hermoso, Ian?

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Utonio tenía la cólera en alto al enterarse de la noticia dicha por una de las mucamas. Ahora, con más razón matarían a ese bastardo que se atrevió a manchar a Bombón.

Anthony ya sabía de la noticia también. El lord Utonio le había comunicado todo y ahora estaba más furioso que nunca. Mucho más furioso que la vez en que sospechó de la infidelidad de su prometida o cuando la encontró desnuda con aquel desgraciado lacayo pues acababan de cometer insanos actos fuera del matrimonio.

Anthony quería asesinar a Brick con sus propias manos importándole si arruinaba su reputación. De todas maneras, su orgullo había sido pisoteado.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

– N-no…– Tartamudeo Ian a lo que alejaba la mano con nerviosismo de Bombón.

– Si… Ian. – Afirmaba con dureza pero sin dejar ese gesto maternal de su cara. – Apenas un mes… ¿Pueden creerlo?

La felicidad que irradiaba a la pelirroja no contagiaba a los que estaban en la alcoba. No compartían el mismo sentimiento que la chica que se acariciaba con ternura el vientre.

–Pero es… Imposible… – Pronunció Gina extrañando a Burbuja y a Bellota, pero no sorprendiendo a Ian quien ya sabía que Gina sabía más de lo que aparentaba. – Se supone que un… Que un demonio no…

– ¿De qué hablas Gina? – Preguntó la oji-verde encarándola.

– ¿Sabes lo que está sucediendo? – Preguntó ahora curiosa la oji-azul poniendo más atención a la chica de ojos oscuros.

– ¿Pero por qué? Si un demonio no puede... – Fue lo único que contestó ella a si misma ignorando a Bellota y Burbuja. Estas al darse cuenta, miraron al mismo tiempo a Ian que parecía entender a la perfección a la mucama.

– Ian… Dime que pasa. – Ordenó Bellota mirándolo seriamente y algo asustada. – ¿Qué es lo que un demonio no puede?

– Engendrar, Bellota. – Contestó tragando grueso observando aun el vientre de Bombón. – Mucho menos en humanos…

Bombón vio con seriedad a Ian y a Gina, luego a sus hermanas que estaban casi alterándose. Pero lo único que pudo hacer para confirmar todo lo que pasaba, fue sonreír gentilmente ladeando su cabeza aun sobando su abdomen.

– Pues… – Llamó la atención la pelirroja de todos provocando que la miraran. – Algo crece en mi vientre. – Luego una lágrima que salió de sus ojos para deslizarse en su mejilla, llegó hasta la curvatura de los labios de ella que estaban en forma de una sonrisa apacible. – Estoy embarazada… De un demonio.

Bombón conoció la felicidad…

Ella esperaba un hijo de Brick.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola a todos :3 lo único que tengo que decir es; La varicela apesta.**

_**En cuanto a la actualización de hoy, aún no empieza la verdadera acción (eso es hasta el cap 22 jo jo). Primero lo primero, la noticia de que Bombón será mami :3. En fin… ¿Se dieron cuenta que ya les puse nombre a mis capítulos? :B y bueno, a contestar reviews por MP (Esto lo haré mas tarde puesto que ando con prisa, de hecho el capitulo lo subo en casa ajena xD cortesía de Asdesirad) y los sin cuenta por aquí.**_

**blossXbrick: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero y este te guste también. Y pues, la verdad sé que no puse explícitamente la parte violenta de Brick en el anterior, pero es que así es mi fic. Mi historia no es Gore No relato cosas fuertes porque no es clasificación M xD jaja y bueno, gracias por tu punto de vista :D, nos leemos.

**Qike: **Te dio flojera poner sujeto desconocido pero bien que lo pusiste en el comentario xD jaja bueno mi amigo, esta vez ya dejé las escenas eróticas porque ya esto es serio :B aunque lo pervertido a Butch nunca se le quitará xD espero y te haya gustado :p bye! Cuídate!

**loveSxH: **Hola :D gracias por leer y dejar review nuevamente, gracias por el apoyo y pues como siempre espero y te haya gustado este capítulo. Y perdona si me demoro D: estas vacaciones me la pasé enferma ._. no fue lindo, pero bueno, espero tu review y nos leemos!

**BrickxBloss-Reds: ¡**Hey! Ya leí y analicé tu fic vampírico -w- por cierto, solo que no tuve tiempo de dejarte los reviews, esta tarde me doy un buen tiempo para hacerlo que te lo tienes bien merecido :3 Gracias por leer y comentar, nos leemos!

**ola ke ase:** Jaja… ola ke ase, leyendo esta respuesta o ke ase, xD ya pues. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior espero y este también te guste. Me esmeré mucho como siempre e.e ¿Y sabes de que tengo ganas? De seguir viendo Slenderman o.o me traumé es la onda ese tipo largo sin cara que tu deseas ver caminar xD jajajaja bueno, bye y cuídate mucho! Tqm!

**biina-chan:** ¡Hola! Me gusta que te encante no sabes cuánto, muchas gracias por ponerle atención a este fic, enserio muchas gracias, espero que hayas disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo que les traigo con emoción :D espero tu comentario! Cuídate!

**PREGUNTA****: **

**¿Cuál fue la parte más entretenida de este capítulo?**

**¿Quién es su demonio favorito de Peligrosa Tentación?**_ (Si soy una tramposa hice dos preguntas xD)_

**¡NOTA IMPORTANTE!: **_El personaje con más votos (o más menciones), será dibujado por mí y será el primer diseño que muestre ante ustedes para que se den una idea de cómo yo lo veo. No les garantizo que sea perfecto, y mucho menos bien editado porque de milagro podré escanearlo para que no se vea tan oscuro por ser tomado por cámara (la cual es de mi celular y pues no se ve bien)._

**Y ahora sí, nos leemos pronto muchas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas. Espero y lo sigan haciendo porque de verdad que se los agradezco a todos de corazón. **

**Lady~~ **


	22. XXI: Puellæ Corrupta Per Peccatum

**DISCLAIMER:**** La caricatura no es mía, la trama sí. Esto es para matar el aburrimiento mutuo y para hacer sufrir a los personajes tanto los de la serie como los míos. Por eso, esto es gratis.**

**ATENCIÓN:**** Querido lector, si esperas en este capítulo escenas brutales y matanzas al por mayor,** _(como había prometido en el capítulo anterior…)_ **pues te mentí** _(xD sé que quieren golpearme en estos momentos…)_ **Pero por un error que he cometido,** _(no calculé bien las situaciones en los capítulos…)_ **la brutal matanza comienza en el próximo,** _(osease en el 23)_**. Perdonen las molestias.**

_Pude ponerla en este, pero iba a quedar exageradamente largo. Y no quiero que la lectura se vuelva tediosa o cansada, además, de que se me dificultaría para después editar el capítulo o corregir algunos errores si estos surgen._

**RECOMENDACIÓN:**** Lean y analicen muy bien los párrafos que den alusión sobre el libro sagrado, ya que de esto, se podrán sacar conclusiones y muchas posibilidades a sorpresas en capítulos venideros. Quiero que no haya dudas sobre ello, ya que la historia tiene muchos puntos que dan para material a una trama que pudiera parecer compleja ;)**

**Y sin más, nos leemos al final. Disfruten…**

**.**

* * *

La ruina lo estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos…

Todo había pasado tan rápido que nunca se imaginó que llegase a esta situación, esa circunstancia que provocaría la probable destrucción de la familia Utonio y que esta vez sin importar las excusas que diera, la gente lo vendría sabiendo tarde o temprano. No se podía ocultar, a menos claro, que su futuro yerno, si es que aun podía llamarle así, decidiera asumir con la enorme responsabilidad. Pero mancharía el orgullo de aquel hombre primogénito de la familia más poderosa que había, hijo único, heredero de todas las riquezas que poseía la familia Kurth.

El linaje que había dejado su abuelo, aquel hombre que dejó un margen distinguido en la sociedad le permitía estar a la altura de la familia del lord Anthony. Por eso, no por nada aceptó a ese muchacho para que fuera esposo de su hija Bombón. Desgraciadamente, los planes que había hecho para la prosperidad de una familia importante con un buen estatus, se habían ido a la ruina.

Bombón resultó ser una desvergonzada, aun así, él asumió su culpa por no guiarla a tiempo para evitar que se saliera de su control paternal, pero, ¿Era necesario que pasara a situaciones extremas para indicarle que nunca se comprometería con Kurth?

Aun no lograba tranquilizarse, no se atrevía a ir a buscarla para que le diera una explicación. ¿Qué podría decirle? Claramente su hija le diría que aquella criatura que ahora se formaba en su vientre no era de su prometido, sino que era de ese sujeto quien ahora padece de crueles torturas por la osadía de desvirgarla. Luego de decirle aquello con triunfo, se sobaría con cariño para asegurarle que tendría a ese niño…A ese engendro.

Sí, porque para el señor Utonio, era eso; Un simple engendro. Un producto de una relación, que según él, era pasajera. Estaba de más decir que no aceptaría a ese niño como nieto, aunque Anthony decidiera hacerse pasar por el padre que estaba claro que nunca sería. Pues para empezar, Bombón lo odiaba, y no permitiría que su hijo conviviera con una persona que le resultaba desagradable para ella. Otra cosa menos a su favor, era que aún no sabía si Kurth aceptara esa nefasta traición y querer hacerse cargo de un niño el cual era un hijo bastardo… De otro bastardo.

Estaba en una batalla interna y se había acabado la botella de vino que estaba guardada en su despacho personal. No acostumbraba beber demasiado, solo había tomado licor de una manera tan inusual en dos ocasiones. En esta… Y en la muerte de su amada mujer.

Si ella siguiera en este mundo… ¿Qué es lo que haría para acabar con todo este mártir?

Pero analizándolo bien, si ella estuviera aquí, nada de lo que pasa estaría pasando. Así de simple, así de sencillo. Pero las cosas eran complicadas, era esto una prueba que le ponía la vida. Era ahora que tenía que sacar adelante a la familia Utonio, con o sin el apoyo de lord Anthony, solo que para su mediocridad, preferiría que fuera con la ayuda de este.

Ya estaba decidido. Iría a hablar con él, con su, si se lo permitía, yerno. Haría negociaciones en las cuales debería haber un acuerdo que beneficiara a ambos, por supuesto, sea lo que sea que se decida, vendría afectando a Bombón aunque se tratara de evitar.

Pero no le importaba lo que pensara o quisiera su hija. Él era el amo y señor de todo, él era la autoridad, y pese a quien le pese, se haría todo lo que en su ahora desequilibrada mente se pensaba hacer.

.

.

.

* * *

Estaba realmente asustada. Desesperadamente intentaba pensar en otras cosas, en algo que pudiera tranquilizarme, pero ni los recuerdos más maravillosos que había tenido en mi infancia o los momentos que compartí alguna vez con Ian, me calmaban. En mi cabeza estaban borrosas las imágenes que con tanto anhelo deseaba ver. No podía pensar en algo mejor más que en la situación que vivamos todos los que éramos cercanos a mi hermana Bombón. Era catastrófico y muy, muy inconveniente el estado de ella.

Pero al parecer, mi hermana no contaba con lo delicado que era esa noticia dicha por el doctor. Eso me hacía entender que no sabía lo grave que implicaba ese embarazo. Pero, me sorprendí cuando de sus labios salió esa oración expresada con naturalidad e incluso con algo de orgullo:

"_Pues, estoy embarazada… De un demonio"_

Por primera vez vi en los ojos de Bombón esa mirada tan vacía y sin brillo, sin alguna emoción que me hiciera adivinar en lo que sea que pensara. Solo una lágrima había adornado ese rostro desolado y con una extraña felicidad que indicaba la débil curvatura de sus labios. Sentí miedo y demasiada tristeza al verla así… Era como si su mente ahora le perteneciera por completo a…

– ¡NO!

Respire agitadamente y arrojé con fuerza el florero que estaba en el mueble enseguida de mi cama. Quedó hecho añicos, al igual que aquel muñeco de madera de Ian que había corrido con el mismo destino.

Estaba enojada y demasiado frustrada. Quería alejarme de una, desgraciadamente, realidad que me marcaba. Desde antes que yo naciera, yo ya le pertenecía a una criatura. ¡Una desagradable y rastrera criatura que me había engañado vilmente! En estos precisos momentos volví a derrumbarme, a quebrarme y a encogerme a mí misma abrazando mis rodillas mientras escondía mi cara en ellas.

Era mucho el dolor psicológico que sentía. Un engaño era devastador, pero era mucho más hiriente cuando ese engaño lo hizo alguien a quien amaste mucho. Yo aún seguía amando a Butch, y era doloroso por lo mismo. Estaría mejor si lo odiara realmente en estos momentos, pero corrí con la desgracia de que sintiera todo lo contrario. Desee entonces nunca haber nacido, desee que mi bisabuelo, nunca hubiese nacido. Así, la familia Utonio sería solo un vago apellido. Y esos demonios… No tratarían de hacernos miserables.

¡Pero despierta Bellota! ¡Existes, estas viva y lista para morir también! ¡Y lloras, lloras como si el llanto fuera a solucionar los problemas, como si con desahogarte fueras a cambiar tu destino!

Era débil, una simple niñita débil que añoraba esconderse detrás del vestido de su madre.

Dejé de pensar por unos segundos. Me quedé en blanco y analice mis propias palabras mentales…

La debilidad, era propia de humanos.

Recordé que eso un día había dicho mi madre y que eso no era malo, ya que aquello era una clara señal que distinguía a un hombre, a un ser humano. Que lo hacía parte de la vida, porque todo ser consciente poseía una debilidad…

"_Incluso hasta el ser más poderoso tiene un punto vulnerable... Es cuestión de encontrarlo."_

Entonces, al escuchar esas palabras que quedaron grabadas en mis recuerdos y fueron especialmente dichas por mi madre, hicieron que alzara la vista hacia el techo, como si de un mensaje divino se hubiera tratado. Pero, prácticamente era como eso. Era una señal de esperanza que me mantenía aun con aliento, eran unas palabras tan valiosas que agradecí sinceramente por haberlas atesorado.

Un demonio obviamente tenía debilidades, por eso existían los cazadores ¿no?

– Madre… Dónde quiera que estés ahora, gracias. Gracias.– Aunque ella haya fallecido hace 8 años, pareciera como si hoy se encontrara conmigo, cuidándome y dándome ánimos. Salí con prisa de mi alcoba, con una sensatez que nunca tuve antes. Estaba decidida a dar lo último a mi alcance para salvarme, y por supuesto, salvar a mis hermanas.

.

.

.

* * *

Él nunca había estado tan alterado. Era tan inusual, por no decir que era extraño, verlo con una extrema preocupación que lo delatara y ni siquiera poder ocultarlo de su rostro. Sus ojos junto con el ceño fruncido mostraban una furia y confusión. Su quijada estaba tiesa por apretar con fuerza los dientes, y sus puños estaban cerrados con los nudillos casi blancos.

El aura que rodeaba a esa criatura era tan pesada. Era muy fácil percibir esa energía negativa hasta para un humano de muy débil o poca percepción sobre esas cosas.

¿Pero como ignorar a ese demonio pelinegro? Se podía sentir la presencia malévola que irradiaba, podría decirse que opacaba a la de su otro hermano, pero no era así. Porque la de su hermano también se mezclaba con ese ambiente de pura tensión que sofocaba los alrededores de ese inmenso bosque.

La mirada azul del otro demonio estaba perdida, tratando de adivinar las intenciones del rey infernal, su hermano.

¿Cómo es que estaba pasando todo esto? ¿Acaso su hermano había desobedecido las reglas que estrictamente sus antepasados habían puesto para evitar el fin de los infiernos?

La criatura de cuyo nombre había adoptado como "Boomer", se mantenía en un trance profundo tratando de tranquilizarse y por supuesto, tratando de encontrar alguna explicación. Sin embargo, quien se hacía llamar "Butch", estaba haciendo todo lo contrario. Él no mantenía una postura adecuada para enfrentarse con la noticia de que una humana sería madre del hijo de su hermano.

El sol aún estaba visible y eso era un impedimento para ir con Brick. Ya no podían caminar bajo su luz de día sin ser vistos por los hombres que vigilaban la mansión y eso les dejaba en desventaja. No podían hacer nada de escándalo aún, no con lo debilitados que estaban. El tiempo se acababa, y su energía vital se acababa igual. La marca que alguna vez tuvo Boomer en su brazo, nuevamente hacía presencia, y esta vez, Butch compartía los mismos síntomas.

Cuando un demonio permanecía por un tiempo prolongado en forma propia de humano, al no alimentarse de suficientes vidas de mortales, perdían su fuerza. Al perder la fuerza son regresados al infierno y para que estos volvieran a pisar el mundo terrenal, necesitaban de ser invocados. Sin embargo, había otras posibilidades para que permanecieran en el mundo de los humanos. Eso constaba de poseer a cualquier mortal y así manejarlo a su antojo. Pero no era la mejor opción para el propósito de estos demonios, ya que el pacto solo se cumpliría si ellos estaban en esencia física.

Si alguno de ellos se atreviera a poseer un cuerpo humano, no se realizaría el pacto. Estaba específicamente dicho en su edicto, en sus leyes. Las mismas leyes que quedaron intactas incluso después de que su hermano tomara el mando en los infiernos y que se trataron con los mismos ángeles hace muchos siglos atrás.

Esto era para mantener el orden que era necesario para la existencia del infierno, del cielo y de la tierra.

Leyes que no se debían romper. Pero al parecer, el mismísimo rey del infierno las había roto…

Procreando.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Capítulo VI.- El edicto de las 3 dimensiones (cielo, tierra e infierno).**_

_Reglas, que por el equilibrio entre las tres razas, no se deben romper._

Ian leyó en voz alta para sus compañeras. Gina, Burbuja y también Bellota estaban escuchándolo atentamente sin interrumpirlo. Prefirió leer solo la sección que involucraba a esos oscuros seres; Las normas de los demonios.

_*Un demonio podrá tener control con alevosía sobre un mortal, si este mismo le ha invocado y ha pactado con él. Una vez que un humano pacte con un demonio, un ángel no interferirá en la relación de los otros dos. _

_*Los pactos son negociados pero siempre tendrán dos especiales requisitos; El primero, es que no se rompe. El segundo, el demonio tiene la ventaja de llevarlo a cabo como sea y cuando quiera._

_*A un demonio no se le permitirá vagar en la tierra a menos de que el hombre lo haya llamado. Una vez haya cumplido su propósito en la tierra, tendrá que devolverse a los infiernos._

_*Pueden optar forma humana sin la necesidad de poseer a un verdadero mortal, Sin embargo, su forma humana es temporal dependiendo de su energía vital (almas corrompidas obtenidas). _

_*Las almas que son consumidas por un demonio, una vez que se ha usado toda la energía vital de esta, terminan siendo esclavas de estos malignos seres y perecen en uno de los cinco infiernos, el Carcéres. _

_*Las almas que no son consumidas por completo, terminan formando parte de la esencia del demonio. A lo que si un mortal muere, su alma queda resguardada en el cuerpo de esta criatura. (Rara vez ocurre esto)_

_*Una sola alma es suficiente para durar un tiempo en la tierra._

_._

– Me pregunto a quienes habrán matado para poder permanecer aquí.– Había interrumpido Gina al escuchar lo leído por el pequeño castaño. Pero enseguida abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose de la obvia respuesta a su pregunta.

– Mi abuelo y nuestros compañeros de trabajo… Gina.– Captó al mismo tiempo Ian bajando la mirada aguantando las ganas de llorar, pues ya no quería hacerlo más. Gina no supo que hacer más que abrazar al niño tratándolo de consolar, pero luego agarró el libro para que siguieran buscando formas para encontrar puntos débiles. Ahora era el momento que necesitaban ponerse firmes.

– ¿Te parece si sigo leyendo yo Ian?– Luego, él asintió recobrando su postura y sentándose en medio de Burbuja y Bellota. Gina continuó leyendo en voz alta.

_*No hay acceso al cielo para ellos bajo ninguna circunstancia. Está prohibido tanto para un demonio y para un ángel profanar los dominios contrarios. La tierra al ser la dimensión media, no entra en esos impedimentos. _

_._

Entonces, la muchacha había decidido mejor saltearse una cuantas reglas. Tenían que encontrar algo rápido antes de que el tiempo se agotara y fuera el fin. No fue hasta unas hojas después que algo logró llamarle la atención y leyó con una necesidad que hizo que quedara anonadada.

Ella sabía unos cuantos puntos débiles, pero la condición de Bombón había derrocado esas posibilidades que ya traía en mente. Sin embargo, aquel párrafo contestaba a sus dudas, a sus miedos y esperanzas…

*_Queda estrictamente prohibido engendrar con humanos. El linaje tiene que ser puro. De haber desobedecido esta regla se habrá condenado a las tres razas ya que un semidemonio altera el orden impuesto._

– ¿Qué tiene de malo un semidemonio?– Preguntó inquietante la rubia quien miraba fijamente a Gina.

– No lo sé. Al parecer necesitamos estudiarlos también…– Entonces, Ian se levantó de repente de su lugar y pidió el libro sagrada para así empezar a hojear entre esas viejas y delgadas hojas. Todas miraban a Ian muy inquietas, aún más que de un principio pues se presentía que el muchachito tenía algo entre manos.

– ¡Aquí está!– Exclamó él, cuando paró en una página y fue así que ellas se acercaron curiosas por ver lo que Ian quería mostrarles…

_**Capitulo XXVI.- La mezcla entre razas.**_

_Desde la antigüedad, ha sido deber de un ángel proteger a los humanos. Pues estos al no poseer el suficiente poder para defenderse, se han convertido en presas fáciles de un demonio. Sin embargo, los mortales no interfirieron por siglos entre las otras dos razas, pues los humanos claramente fueron creados mucho después. Siempre hubo una rivalidad entre el bien y el mal. Era sacrílego tanto para una criatura de las tinieblas como para una de la luz, cortejarse entre sí. Nunca hubo problema con eso, o al menos no hay escritos que demuestren lo contrario._

_El hombre, al pisar la tierra que le fue creada para que él viviera, causo un cambio drástico a las otras dos razas. Hubo aceptación por parte de los ángeles y rechazo por los demonios. Así pues se reestableció un nuevo orden que mantuviera el equilibrio involucrando a las nuevas creaciones. _

_Al paso del tiempo, se ha tomado al humano como premio. Para un ángel, era honorable lograr que el mortal al morir, encontrara el camino hacía el reino de los cielos. Para un demonio el humano era alimento, era fuerza, era poder. Por tanto, era beneficioso hacer que ellos cometieran pecados._

_Tanto los cielos como los infiernos, dependían de los humanos, pues entre más tuvieran, más poderosa será una dimensión. El bien lo hacía para vencer al mal, el mal lo hacía para vencer al bien._

_Sin embargo, la mezcla entre razas, resulta catastrófica. Es la única regla que se impide en la eterna guerra que mantienen estas criaturas, pues mucho tiempo atrás, cuando de una mujer mortal nacía un bebé humano/demonio o un humano/ángel, también nacía el caos…_

_._

– ¿Nada más?– Exclamó con desesperación la morena. Ian había terminado de leer y cerró el libro cuidadosamente. – ¡Eso no nos dice porque es peligroso que nazca el hijo de Bombón!

– Tranquilízate Bellota…– Intentó calmar Burbuja a su hermana.– Pero pienso lo mismo, admito que nos ha dejado en las mismas.

Ian inhaló y exhaló como tratando de armarse de valor para hablar. Esto desconcertó a las hermanas, pero Gina supondría a lo que iba aquel niño…

– Mi abuelo solía contarme historias cuando era pequeño, cuando mis padres aún vivían y yo atento lo escuchaba mientras estábamos en frente de la chimenea…– Un deje e nostalgia había invadido las palabras mencionadas por el castaño, pero no se detuvo en recordar más de su infancia y decidió seguir relatando. – Él una vez me contó una historia en particular…

Gina lo observaba de reojo y mantenía una expresión seria.

– ¿De qué trataba, Ian?– Incitó Burbuja.

– De una mujer... Que se había enamorado de su depredador. Una mujer enamorada de una de esas criaturas viles y perversas; Un demonio.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, eso hizo que pensaran en Bombón, o incluso, en ellas mismas. Al parecer no habían sido las primeras en cometer un error fatal.

– Mi abuelo me dijo, que hace mucho, demasiado en verdad, hubo una mujer que se había enamorado perdidamente de un… Monstro.

– ¿Su alma fue vendida, verdad?– Soltó con desprecio Bellota. Ya que se empezaba a sentir identificada.

– No. – Contestó Ian.– Ella se enamoró de un demonio sin engaños de por medio. Ella, desde un principio amó a ese ser sabiendo lo que era, sabiendo lo que implicaba y lo que le esperaba por hacerlo.

Ian se sentó en el borde de su cama y ellas hicieron lo mismo tomando asiento como cualquier infante deseoso de una cuento, un relato que alimentara esas mentes con ansias de imaginar y crear cosas fantásticas. Pero este no era un cuento, esto se afirmaba que había sido verdad y eso lo hacía inquietante.

– La mujer era una simple campesina. Y mantenía una conducta muy inusual… Estaba enferma. Estaba loca. Muchos la acusaron de Bruja. Pero no fue hasta que invocó a ese demonio cuando en realidad se ganó ese título.

– ¿Por qué lo hizo?– Preguntó Burbuja.

– Se sentía sola, incomprendida. Había perdido su fe cuando su hermano menor murió en un accidente. Culpó a todos pues nadie la ayudó en salvarlo aun habiendo gritado tan fuerte hasta enronquecer. Se aisló de todos después de lo sucedido, después del entierro de su hermano y pensó en la única forma para sentirse mejor. Al no encontrar consuelo, decidió invocar al mal… – Paró por unos segundos y continuó. – Quería revivir a su hermano pero ya nada se podía hacer, la muerte era lo único que no se podía remediar. Y ella al saberlo, se sintió vacía.

– ¿Qué hizo entonces con esa criatura?– Fue a Bellota quien ahora le invadió la duda.

– Hay versiones que cuentan que él se compadeció de la mujer y se quedó a su lado. Para esto necesitó de muchos sacrificios humanos para quedarse con ella. Pero claro, como bien sabemos es difícil de creer por la misma naturaleza que tienen los demonios. Ellos nos odian. Pero hay otra versión, donde se dice que él jugó con esa mujer y esta aun sabiéndolo, se lo permitió. El caso es que la muchacha terminó embarazada…

– ¿Pero no que un demonio procrea cada diez mil quinientos años?– Mencionó Burbuja.

–… Se supone.– Contestó el pequeño castaño aun tratando de analizar la lógica de la historia.

– ¿Qué nos tratas de decir entonces?

– Pues, cuando la hija de esa mujer nació… Inmediatamente fue rechazada por los dos bandos. Aquella pequeña no iba a encontrar su lugar en la vida e iba a sufrir demasiado. Se cuenta incluso que un semidemonio puede ser más poderoso que un demonio entero. Claro que en ese entonces no se sabía el potencial que tenían aquellas nuevas criaturas hasta que esa niña creció… Los humanos y hasta sorprendentemente los demonios, le temían. Era tanto el aura que desprendía que fue así que el pueblo se alzó contra la madre y la quemaron como si de una bruja se hubiera tratado. Pues ella dio a luz a algo temible y peligroso. – Burbuja y Bellota no podían creer lo que oían pero decidieron no preguntar nada y dejaron que Ian siguiera relatando.– La niña empezó a odiar a quienes le habían quitado lo único de familia que tenía pues de su padre, no se volvió a saber absolutamente nada cuándo ella nació. Hubo sangre, muerte, destrucción y odio. Una sola niña logró provocar un caos de una inmensa magnitud…

– ¿Qué pasó después?

– La mataron.– Respondió Gina a la pregunta de Bellota.– Humanos y demonios se unieron solo por esa vez para matarla, porque al paso que daba, esa pequeña iba a terminar arrasando las dos razas.

– ¿Ya sabías esta historia, Gina?– Preguntó un poco sorprendida la oji-azul.

– Si…– Contestó ella, a lo que intrigó a Ian ya que su abuelo le afirmaba que esa historia había pasado por generaciones y esto era más común que fuera contada por familias de cazadores, pero decidió no preguntar nada, al menos por el momento. – Así que podemos suponer que desde ese día, se ha prohibido el engendrar a semimortales o semidemonios. Para eso hicieron que se pensara que no se podía, más cuando en realidad es, que no se debía… Además, creo que para que eso funcione, la mujer tiene que ser virgen y que se realice un ritual o que esta tenga un objeto con el que se haya hecho ese ritual, o al menos algo así había escuchado de la historia.

– Ya veo, entonces el hijo que Bombón espera, es demasiado peligroso para ambos bandos.

– Así es, señorita Bellota. Sin embargo, no logro comprender, porque ese demonio la haya embarazado, cuando se dice en su edicto, que está estrictamente prohibido hacerlo…

– Algo trama.– Habló seriamente Ian.– Y lo que sea que planee, nos perjudicará el doble de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo…

– ¿Qué debemos hacer entonces? Ahora mismo él yace en las mazmorras y por lo que supe está siendo torturado y preparado para mañana, el día de su ejecución…

– No lograrán matarlo con solo atarle una cuerda al cuello.– Dijo Gina mirando a Burbuja para dejarle en claro que se estaban enfrentando con alguien poderoso. Era estúpido creer que un método tan simple, matara a un ser supremo a ellos. Tenían que hacer algo pronto. Pero tampoco podían contarle todo lo que ahora sabían a cualquiera, estaba claro que no les creerían.– Él es un demonio muy poderoso. "Morir" en la horca sería un juego de niños para él.

– Esta claro que es un intento inútil para deshacernos de ese ser ¿Cómo lo mataremos, entonces?

– Gina, me habías comentado que sabías un método para acabar con ellos…– Mencionó Ian. Gracias a la pregunta de la rubia había recordado la plática que había tenido con la mucama y fue así que empezó a sospechar de ella. Sabía demasiado…

– Conozco uno, pero necesitaremos del libro sagrado para ello y una daga especial, si es posible, bendecida.

– ¿¡Pues qué esperamos?! Si tenemos atrapado a uno en el calabozo y sabemos cómo destruirlo, lo más prudente sería reunir lo que necesitamos.– Alentó la morena poniéndose de pie con prisa. Tanto ella como los demás tenían que apurarse e idear un plan.– Ustedes se encargan de preparar todo y yo podría ir al pueblo e ir con el padre a bendecir la daga.

– No vayas sola, Bellota. Que te acompañe Gina.– Dijo Burbuja a lo que la muchacha asintió.– Ahora con Butch o… Boomer, libres, podrían encontrarte y…

– La señorita Burbuja tiene razón, yo iré a acompañarla.– Apresuró Gina a lo que salieron con prisa de la habitación de Ian. No podían permitir distracciones.– Ian, dejé listo el ritual para que vayas memorizando cada palabra. No es sensato llevar el libro a los ojos de ese demonio ya que cualquier descuido podría destruirlo.

Y al momento de que el pequeño asintió con firmeza, Bellota y Gina habían abandonado la habitación para ir con prisa al pueblo.

Burbuja solo pedía que todo resultara bien, y que la pesadilla se acabara lo más pronto posible.

.

.

.

* * *

Padre no se había atrevido a cruzar la puerta de mi habitación para verme, desde que discutimos, no me ha dirigido la palabra aun sabiendo de lo delicado de mi estado. Anthony incluso, no había venido a reclamarme o golpearme como antes lo hubiera hecho. Estaba sola en mi alcoba y detrás de mi puerta cerrada, estaban dos guardias custodiándome. Solo una que otra mucama había venido para traerme comida, algo ligero.

Se estaba haciendo tarde, el sol no duraría mucho en el cielo y pronto vería por mi ventana la hermosa luna. El día se había pasado tan rápido y lento al mismo tiempo, era posible eso, ya que me sentía tan sola pero a la vez acompañada. Anhelaba ver a mi amado, al padre de mi bebé. Pero mi hijo me mantenía aún viva en esta prisión. Era por esta razón que no me sentía del todo olvidada en este hueco.

Yo sentía mi fin muy cerca, pero estaba desubicada, ¿Qué tenía pensado Brick para mí? ¿Por qué había permitido el que yo tuviera un hijo de él? ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones? Y lo más importante, ¿Acaso sabría Brick de mi estado? ¿Era en verdad que me embarazó estando él consciente de que si podía hacerlo?

Quería verlo y preguntarle, pero más quería verlo y darle la notica, aun si es probable de que ya lo supiera.

– Brick… Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo…– Hablé al viento como si él estuviera frente a mí.– Seré mamá…

De nuevo, una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla, pero no estaba triste. Mi felicidad era tan grande, esto había logrado mantenerme viva. A pesar de mi encierro y no poder abrazar a mi amado y cruel demonio, mi hijo me daba la felicidad aun sin todavía nacer…

Mi pequeño hijo me consolaba, el cual se formaba con rapidez. El doctor se había sorprendido al saber de mi estado, ya que, no era normal que se supiera que estaba encinta siendo el primer mes… A decir verdad, a comparación de una mujer normal embarazada, si me analizaban a mí, se diría que voy para el tercer mes. Pero a juzgar por uno de mis síntomas, se dejaba en claro que apenas llevaba la semanas.

Mi caso era particular, mi bebé se estaba formando con prisa, yo ya empezaba a sentir dolores insistentes. Y eso dejaba a todos muy desconcertados, claro a excepción de mí, ya no me sorprendía nada.

Acaricié mi vientre todavía plano por un rato prolongado y hablaba sola con mi bebé. Le contaba de todo, y le contaba que ya quería verlo nacer, verlo correr, jugar, llorar y reír… Después me quedé en silencio un rato, pero aun sin dejar de sobar mi vientre.

– ¿Qué tendrá pensado tu padre para nosotros? ¿Aun querrá matarme?– Me sorprendí un poco de mi indiferencia al recordar el trágico fin que me esperaba. No valía mi vida, pero estaba la de mi hijo… ¿Si yo moría mañana como lo presentía, entonces mi bebé también…? Abrí mis ojos y miles de lágrimas los inundaron. Este llanto que se avecinaba era ya de preocupación. Una ansiedad había recorrido mi columna y helado mi sangre que corría por mis venas. Me abracé y tapé con las cobijas, pues sentí de repente un frio que me congeló el alma, la cual esta, aún me pertenecía a mí…

Yo me había resignado a entregarme a ese demonio por completo, pero no podía aceptarlo con mi hijo. No quería ser la que decidiera su destino aun si todavía no naciera. Me di cuenta entonces, como se estaba disipando el futuro de este niño que habitaba dentro de mí. Mi bisabuelo había hecho lo mismo para su beneficio. Brick… También se beneficiaría. Era lo más posible.

¿Somos herramientas para ti Brick? Quise salir corriendo e ir a preguntarle. Escuchar esa fría respuesta al ver a la vez esa mirada rojiza que me atemorizaba y enloquecía al grado de amarla. Luego me derrumbaría y lloraría ahora por el pequeño que no sabía nada de lo cruel de la vida, de lo malévolo que era su padre, el quien ni aun así, yo dejaba de amarlo.

Estaba enferma y corrompida. Brick se había asegurado de llevarme hasta lo más oscuro de mi conducta. Él mató mi inocencia. Él aniquiló mis sueños, mi espíritu de lucha y me hizo sumisa. Me dejó a su merced. Me hizo odiarlo, amarlo y anhelarlo. Me quitó mi pureza para convertirla en deseo y pecado. Me marchitó poco a poco para adueñarse de mí, me ilusionó y me hirió. Me hizo feliz de una manera inusual y me volví loca al creer que era dicha y placidez.

Estoy sucia. Mi alma se pudre. Se pudre para irse con él al infierno, un infierno dónde él gobierna. Un infierno dónde hay más de este sentimiento que alberga en mi ahora. Dónde millones y millones de condenados pasan su tortura sin saber si tendrá algún día fin o no.

Decidí entonces, que esta noche me escaparía para verlo, aunque sea por última vez como humana, antes de convertirme en un sacrificio que se le será dado a él. Quiero creer que esta noche reiré como cuando creía que era un hombre mortal.

Sujeté con fuerza el dije en forma de diamante que me regaló y posé mi mano en mi vientre. Hoy sería la última noche donde lo vería fingiendo por última vez ser un humano. Ya que mañana sería mi condena que por fin se cumple y él dejará su cuerpo humano. Así, se alimentara de mi alma como probablemente se alimentará de la de nuestro hijo. Y los tres descenderemos al infierno como uno mismo.

Sentí una punzada en la parte superior de mi pecho derecho y bajé mi camisón. Se había formado una marca extraña. Enseguida supe que, estaba completada mi corrupción. Una marca me lo indicó y sonreí calmada.

¿Cómo podía resignarme? Pues porque no había forma de librarme de mi pena. Era tan maravillosa la idea, tan retorcida que cruzaba por mi mente, imaginando la fantasía de fundirme en él como ninguna otra amante lo hubiera hecho con su amado. Era enferma mi forma de ver mi futuro así con él, pero él me tentaba, ahora mismo me perdía en esa sensación de placer y un cosquilleo agradable recorría mis extremidades. Me resignaba pero, eso estaba bien…

Brick me había envenenado con sus diabólicas intenciones.

Y gustosa, aceptaba el dulce y crudo final.

.

.

.

* * *

Se hacía tarde, y teníamos que regresar a la mansión. Habíamos logrado robar una daga a uno de los soldados que custodiaban la casona y escapar sin ser descubiertas, pues, se nos negaba salir de la casona. Todo marchó bien y la verdad, es que nunca me imaginé que Gina supiera demasiado y fuera muy buena para mentir. Logró convencer al padre de la iglesia para bendecir la daga sin que nos viéramos como dementes. A decir verdad, el padre conocía a Gina y gustoso aceptó en ayudarnos en esa tarea aun sin saber el propósito verdadero, o al menos, eso suponía yo.

– Señorita Bellota, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?– Rompió el silencio que se había formado en cuanto subimos a la carreta y que yo no me había atrevido a romper por pensar en otras cosas, como por ejemplo, por qué Gina estaba ayudándonos. Asentí sin prestarle verdadera importancia a lo que quisiera preguntarme. – Debido a la situación, a usted también le viene acosando uno de los tres demonios con los que su bisabuelo pactó.

– ¿Qué con eso?– La observé de reojo, me incomodaba que supiera tanto y lo dijera con naturalidad, pero a la vez con una seriedad increíble.

– Lo que quiero preguntar es, ¿Has estado involucrada con esa criatura de forma íntima?– Abrí los ojos por aquella pregunta pero quise guardar compostura. Era cierto que me había entregado incondicionalmente a Butch, lo cual, al recordar eso se me hacía un nudo en la garganta. Mentiría si dijera que no lo extrañaba y anhelaba...– Digo, pregunto esto por el simple hecho de que si la respuesta es un sí… Ya está marcada. Condenada. Y me preocupa que ese monstruo le haya profanado vilmente.

Sudé frio, pero no me inmuté. Lo sabía, no había vuelta atrás. Estaba perdida, sin embargo, yo aún seguía luchando por querer salvar a Bombón, aunque se encuentre en una situación peor que la mía, y a Burbuja, de la que rogaba y aún pudiera librarse de todo este sufrimiento.

– Si logramos matar a esos seres… ¿Nuestras almas quedarán libres?– Evadí la pregunta de Gina, pero por la expresión de su cara, supuso que mi virginidad ya le pertenecía a Butch. Aun así, decidió contestarme.

– Es probable, pero, tendrás que redimirte tú y tus hermanas puesto que han estado involucradas con el mal. Para cuando se llegue el día de su muerte sin la necesidad de acabar siendo asesinadas… Sus actos pueden perjudicarlas y puede que sean juzgadas a mal y terminar aun así…

– Lo comprendo.– La interrumpí. No quería escuchar más del infierno.– En ese caso obtendremos el perdón de los cielos, pero por ahora, concentrémonos en llegar a salvo a la mansión. Se está oscureciendo.

Ya no quería seguir hablando. Le hacía mal a mi salud mental y me sentía cansada que decidí dormir un rato en lo que llegábamos.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Me desperté al sentir que la carreta se había detenido. Despacio abrí los ojos, y me di cuenta que ya era de noche, pues vi el cielo a través de la ventanilla del carruaje. Me levanté lentamente de mi lugar, y busqué a Gina con la mirada, pero no estaba. Probablemente, acabaría de bajar y no tardaría en venir si ya había despertado para decirme que ya habíamos llegado. Pero noté un ruido que me desconcertó. Me asomé y vi que no estábamos en la mansión; ¡Estábamos parados en el bosque! ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso a buena hora el conductor quiso alimentar a los caballos?

Gina no estaba a bordo del carruaje y me preocupé. Vi la bolsa donde estaba la daga, esta no estaba. No sabía si bajarme a buscarla y preguntar porque habíamos parado siendo ya de noche y por ende, siendo peligroso.

Pero no fue hasta que me asomé delicadamente por la otra ventana para descubrir que ahí estaba Gina, pero no estaba sola.

…

Me quedé sin aliento.

Butch y su hermano Boomer estaban frente a Gina.

Quise salir corriendo, gritar, pedir ayuda, pero iba a ser inútil. A cambio decidí refugiarme por un momento en la carreta y escuchar lo que conversaban, viendo de una orilla para no ser descubierta.

– Menuda sorpresa al encontrarnos, simple mucama…– Pude reconocer la voz de Butch burlona y grave e inconscientemente mi corazón latió con fuerza. – Nunca imagine que el buscar un poco de alimento para recuperar fuerzas… Nos topáramos contigo.

– Ya has matado a mi chofer, ya tienes lo que buscabas déjame en paz.– Se defendió Gina, enfrentándolo con valentía.

– Pero mi hermano también necesita de un alma, eso si quiere permanecer en este mundo. Y tú eres la que está a la mano.– Dijo Butch con tal descaro e inocencia fingida. Sin embargo, Boomer no parecía dispuesto a causar destrozos pues estaba sereno mirando todo. Sin expresión alguna.– Además, sería conveniente matarte.

– ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?– Preguntó Gina sin perder la postura. Admiraba la valentía con la que se enfrentaba a ellos.

– No nos quieras ver la cara de imbéciles. Sabemos a la perfección que tratas de matarnos… _**Cazadora.**_

¡Lo sabía! ¡Gina era una cazadora como Ian, por eso sabía tanto! Pero… ¿Ian no era entonces el último cazador? Estaba muy confundida ¿¡Qué ocurría!? Gina al ser descubierta sonrió con superioridad y se puso en modo de ataque.

– Supongo que lo saben desde que te descubrí ¿verdad? Oh si, el efecto de borrado de memoria ya pasó, déjame decirte.– Gina se dirigía a Boomer mientras sacaba la daga que sacaba de las bolsas de su delantal.

– Por supuesto.– Contestó Butch por su hermano, yo me sentí aún más confundida ¿Gina había descubierto a Boomer, pero cuando? ¿Por qué no nos lo dijo?– Pero no te tomamos importancia pues nunca pensamos que nos estorbarías. Pero cometimos un pequeño error al juzgarte. Sin embargo, ya es hora de deshacernos de los que se atraviese en nuestro propósito.

– Intenten matarme entonces…– Retó ella al momento que volvía a ponerse en modo de defensa. Pero Butch le hizo una seña a Boomer, indicándole que se encargara él de Gina.

– Ve tú, yo tengo asuntos de los cuales encargarme.– El rubio no se quejó y se abalanzó a Gina. Fue tan rápido que no supe cuando quedó tan cerca de ella. Afortunadamente Gina sabía defenderse y esquivaba como podía los ataques de Boomer. Vi que Boomer tenía garras, con uñas afiladas y me asusté al ver que su mirada había cambiado, él ahora tenía una mirada azul tan profunda y malévola. Había sufrido un cambio tan drástico, pues desprendía un aura demoniaca y se movía demasiado rápido. Gina estaba teniendo dificultades y ese demonio no se le veía cansado…

Estaba tan entretenida observando aquella pelea que estaba teniendo Gina que no me di cuenta que Butch se estaba acercando a la carreta, no me di cuenta hasta que Gina gritó aun en medio de su batalla, que no se acercara…

– ¡Aléjate de la carreta!– Hubo pánico en el grito de ella, pues se notaba que estaba escondiendo algo muy importante, y ese algo, era yo. Gina me estaba tratando de proteger.

– ¿Qué? ¿Crees que me iré así sin más sin saludar si quiera a mi "amada"?– Identifiqué el sarcasmo y escuché la voz de Butch más cerca. Un miedo me invadió.– Además, ya sabía que ella estaba en la carreta, lo cual hace esto más divertido…

Eso último lo dijo en un susurro y abrió la puerta de la carreta arrancándola con una fuerza impresionante, por instinto, retrocedí y me arrinconé en la otra esquina. Él vio eso con un gesto juguetón pues ladeo su cabeza y sonrió socarronamente. Luego, se acercó con lentitud y puso sus brazos a mis costados para que no saliera huyendo.

– Hola linda, ¿Me extrañaste?– Al sonreírme, me reveló con sus ojos una mezcla de deseo. Llevó una mano a mi barbilla y me hizo mirarlo fijamente. Con su pulgar, delineó mis labios que no había notado que tiritaban de miedo.– Me excita tu miedo, preciosa. Hace que quiera poseerte en este mismo lugar.

No podía formular algo coherente, ni siquiera un insulto. Tenía tanto miedo pues vi y sentía una aura maligna envolverlo, me intimidaba su mirada y su rostro me tentaba a no dejar de mirarlo, era aterrador este sentimiento. Sin que yo lo esperara, se acercó a mi cara peligrosamente y luego a mi cuello. Aspiró mi aroma y oí que soltó un suspiro de satisfacción. Después, besó mi cuello y me estremecí terriblemente. Quise aguantar el suspiro que emití pero me fue imposible, mi vista se nublaba con cada pequeño rose de mi piel con sus labios. Una de sus manos se posó en uno de mis pechos, al instante de que lo estrujaba levemente haciendo movimientos circulares, él quería estimularme, era ese su propósito pues le divertía corromperme de esa manera.

Yo estaba perdida y envuelta de placer. Me sentí sucia cuando mi propia mano descendía hasta mi entrepierna con la mera intención de sentir más de ese prohibido placer. Mordí mi labio inferior y supuse que mis mejillas ardían de lo rojo que estaban teñidas. Butch me observaba, había dejado de tocarme para solo verme. Yo estaba desesperada y sin pensarlo, me acerqué yo misma a él y lo besé.

_*¿Qué haces Bellota? ¡Tus esfuerzos son en vano!* _Me regañaba mentalmente mientras seguía besando con pasión a ese demonio que sostenía mis caderas y las acariciaba. Mi vista se nubló, estaba perdida en un éxtasis de sensaciones que me indicaban que volvía a pecar pues me dejaba seducir por un demonio.

De repente él dejó de besarme y me cargó en sus brazos para salir de la carreta. Yo quería seguir en ese juego perverso, mi cordura se había rendido.

– ¿¡Qué le has hecho?!– Oí el grito de Gina. Apenas pude verla por mi vista borrosa y estaba hecha un desastre, tenía cortadas por todo el cuerpo y parte de su uniforme desgarrado. En cambio, Boomer estaba intacto y seguía sin notarse cansado. – ¡Déjala!

Gina gritaba y gritaba, y yo, aun en brazos, vi mi reflejo en las ventanillas de la carreta. Comprendí por qué Gina estaba preocupada. Mi vista estaba perdida y arriba de mi pecho derecho había una marca, no me di cuenta que la parte superior de mi vestido había sido rasgada, era ahí donde estaba una marca un sello bastante raro y complicado…

Y recapacité… Era la marca que me delataba al ser un pago. La marca del pacto.

– Solo acabé mi tarea de corromperla.– Contestó muy presuntuosamente el hombre quien me cargaba.– La aparición del sello lo prueba. Y nos dice que está lista para el ritual de mañana.

Gina abrió los ojos y me sentí mal… Pero no tanto como para arrepentirme. Entonces no sentía culpa por dejarme vencer y fue así que comprobé que estaba completamente sucia por la maldad. Había perdido…

Perdóname Ian. Perdóname Gina, Burbuja, Bombón, padre…

Madre...

Perdónenme.

Ellos habían vencido y cerré los ojos cayendo en un profundo sueño acurrucándome en los brazos de mi captor. Mi amado captor…

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Era muy entrada la noche. Gina y Bellota habían vuelto pero...

Gina había regresado muy herida. Tenías cortadas y raspones por todo su cuerpo y cargaba con dificultad a Bellota quien yacía dormida.

– ¿¡Qué sucedió?!– Pregunté alarmada conteniendo la voz para no despertar a todos. Ian estaba enseguida de mí y corrió con Gina y la ayudo a bajar a Bellota y dejarla en la cama.– ¡Gina estas sangrando mucho! ¿¡Qué pasó?!

– Ellos… Nos encontraron.– Hablaba con dificultad mientras se sentaba y yo sacaba apresuradamente unas vendas. Decidí atenderla y una vez que la vendé dejé que bebiera un poco de agua del jarrón que estaba en el mueble.– Nos sorprendieron y me enfrenté con Boomer…

Mi corazón latió muy lentamente, parecía que se iba a detener en cualquier momento y luego bombeó sangre muy rápido y me sentía nerviosa.

– ¿Qué le hicieron a Bellota?– Habló Ian.

– Butch… La depravó por completo y ahora esta sellada.– Sollozaba la chica, y me sentí sorprendida al verla así. Nunca la vi inmutarse y ahora, estaba tan débil. Ian sacó las notas del diario y mostró a Gina un sello muy raro, como para preguntar si de ese se tratara. Gina asintió escondiendo su mirada. Entonces, fui con Bellota y le descubrí un poco. Ahí habitaba el mismo dibujo que estaba en la hoja del diario.

– ¡Burbuja!– Me exalté al escuchar mi nombre pronunciado de una forma tan desesperada. Gina me llamó y corrí hacía ella. En un movimiento brusco me descubrió la parte superior derecha. Me sentí algo incomoda, pero observé como Gina suspiraba de alivio, pues al parecer yo no tenía la marca.

– Que alegría…– Y de los ojos de Gina salían unas cuantas lágrimas. No supe que pensar pero aun con sus heridas, me abrazó fuertemente.– Que alegría…

– ¿Qué pasó con la daga, Gina?– Ian estaba atónito de lo que pasaba pero decidió conservar la seriedad en el asunto.

– La destruyeron. Era la única forma en la que podía defenderme…– Estaba muy apenada que bajó la mirada sin atreverse a vernos a la cara.

Pero, un movimiento hizo que pusiéramos nuestra atención en otra cosa. Mi hermana estaba despertando.

– ¡Bellota!– Gritó Ian y fue con ella, yo hice lo mismo y Gina se quedó en la silla.

Ella no habló pero no se veía diferente.

– ¿Qué pasó?– Preguntó muy confundida a lo que nos desconcertó a todos.

– ¿No lo recuerdas?– Dijo Gina desde su lugar. Mi hermana negó con la cabeza muy confundida mientras se quedaba viendo los vendajes de Gina.

– Gina, ¿Qué te sucedió?– Preguntó Bellota, a lo que nos quedamos en silencio. En un silencio muy pesado.

Definitivamente había sido un error dejar que salieran.

.

.

.

* * *

Logré salir por el balcón y bajé por las raíces de los rosales ignorando las pequeñas cortadas que las espinas me causaban. Estaba fuera de la mansión, y podía ir a las mazmorras sin problema. Algunos guardias estaban dormidos y me aseguré de no hacer ruido. Vestía una bata muy delgada, que tuve que ponerme una cobija encima, hacía frio y el aire se colaba por mis huesos. Olía a tierra húmeda y en el cielo nocturno no había estrellas. Llovería.

Cuando llegué a la gran bodega, entré y bajé por las estrechas escaleras sujetándome de las paredes. Supuse que había un guardia, y adiviné, pero para mi suerte estaba dormido. Le quité la llave con delicadeza sin hacer un movimiento brusco y pasé sin problemas. Me dirigí a un pasillo oscuro y sucio, y llegué a una celda, la última y más grande.

La luz de la luna, cuando no era tapada por las nubes, se asomaba por las rejas de afuera e iluminaba el lugar.

Busqué con la mirada y lo vi. Estaba sereno, encadenado de las muñecas y sentado en la esquina, no dejando que la luz lo tocara, estaba oculto entre las sombras. Abrí la reja sin hacer ruido, lo cual fue algo difícil, pues estas estaban algo oxidadas y emitían un chillido delator. Volteé a mis espaldas y aguarde unos segundos para ver si no había despierto al cuidador de las celdas, y me sentí aliviada cuando todo siguió normal. Así pues abrí la celda y me adentré al mismo tiempo que corría en puntitas pues estaba descalza y me aseguraba de no pisar algo afilado.

Al estar frente a Brick, me acerqué lentamente con timidez y me hinqué para quedar a la altura. Parecía que no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia pues tenía una expresión serena y calmada, como si estuviera durmiendo. Quedé hipnotizada por aquel rostro que ya extrañaba ver y dirigí una de mis manos con lentitud para acariciarle la mejilla. Pasé la palma de mi mano con una delicadeza extrema, delineando la perfección sus facciones masculinas.

Me acerqué un poco más, quedando esta vez mi rostro muy cerca del suyo. Con la yema de mis dedos delinee el grosor de su labio inferior, era tan perfecto y hermoso. Y me consideraba afortunada de apreciarlo así de cerca.

Me fui acercando un poco más, y cuando casi rozaba mis labios con los de él, sentí una mano posarse en mi espalda, estaba siendo rodeada por el brazo de Brick y como consecuencia, fui pegándome más a su pecho. No había escuchado el sonido de las cadenas deslizarse por el suelo para que me diera cuenta antes de que ya estuviera despierto. Estaba tan concentrada en él, pero no me di cuenta de lo demás.

– Brick…– Pronuncié su nombre en un susurro y al instante, de mis labios se formó una tenue sonrisa. Contemplaba los parpados de aquella misteriosa criatura, y estos, poco a poco se iban abriendo revelándome dos orbes carmesí que miraban directamente mis ojos.– Amor mío…

Él no habló, no me dijo palabra alguna. Pero luego de un rato, llevé su mano a mi vientre e hice que su palma sintiera la vida que crecía en mí. Yo estaba atenta a sus reacciones. Cuando sintió mi vientre, yo sentí el contacto, el calor de su mano que acogía a nuestro hijo.

Ladeó un poco su cabeza y miraba con atención mi vientre. Después me miró a mí al tiempo que de sus labios se formaba una sonrisa ladina.

Estaba complacido.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,

– Está con su víctima.

Boomer miró de reojo a su hermano después de que este dijera eso, y luego miró a la bodega. Ellos estaban unos cuantos metros retirados. Habían ido para preguntarle a su hermano mayor de lo que tramaba, pero al parecer Bombón había llegado primero.

– Ese maldito bastardo nos debe una explicación.– Continuaba diciendo Butch mientras estaba cruzado de brazos.

Era verdad, hasta Boomer estaba ansioso por saber lo que tramaba Brick. Pero controlaba su temperamento. Era muy paciente y había estado siéndolo por mucho tiempo, pero era necesario saber que pensaba su hermano, porque resultaba que su futuro hijo, sería la destrucción a ellos mismos.

– No es tan imprudente como tú, como para dejar que ese semimortal nazca.– Dijo Boomer sin despegar su vista de la gran bodega.

– Debí suponer desde un principio el motivo de que él le diera ese dije. Ha realizado el ritual de las cuatro lunas y así logró fecundarla…– Butch se refería claramente al colgante que Bombón siempre llevaba en su cuello. Aquel dije portaba energías muy inusuales, pero nunca se le tomó importancia y lo ignoró sin saber que esa sería la razón por la que ahora esa mujer estaba encinta.– ¿Por qué habrá escogido a esa mujer? ¿Por qué la humana con la que se cumpliría un pacto?

– Mañana es el día final. Mañana sabremos de las sorpresas que nos tiene preparadas…

– Sabemos de lo que es capaz nuestro hermano.– Interrumpió el moreno al oji-azul.– Hará lo que sea con tal de salir beneficiado. Eso implica que no le importa si nos afecta a nosotros. De cualquier manera yo también le tengo algunas sorpresas… Está más que obvio que Bellota salió el doble de corrompida de lo que salió Bombón.

– Tu espíritu competitivo hace que él sienta lástima por ti…– Se burló el rubio.– Si piensas que con obtener el alma de una humana más y que lograrás vencerlo, estás equivocado. Como siempre.

Butch frunció el ceño pero no le dio importancia. Bellota no terminaría como Bombón, o como originalmente debía terminar. Porque ese demonio pelinegro no quería que terminara como mera fuente de alimento… Tenía pensadas otras cosas más interesantes para ella.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Acariciaba su pecho que no había terminado tan herido como pensaba. A pesar de que hubiera sido sometido a crueles torturas, seguía intacto y con leves rasguños. Al ser un demonio se recuperaba pronto, sus cortadas se regeneraban y era de imaginarse que esos sucesos no se los podía explicar Anthony o los hombres que le imponían los castigos.

Por supuesto que Brick no iba a morir mañana, no sería él quien muriera…

– Brick…– Llamé algo temerosa.– ¿Aun piensas matarnos?…

Sabía a qué me refería… Pero él comprendió que no temía por mí misma. Entonces, el sujetó con delicadeza mi mentón y me miró a los ojos nuevamente.

– ¿Temes perecer en las tinieblas, pequeña?– Me preguntó maliciosamente con una gutural voz, seduciéndome. Yo instantáneamente negué con la cabeza.

– No. – Dije decidida.– Temo por nuestro hijo.

– No confundas el infierno con las tinieblas a las que serían sometidos…– Me dijo mientras jugaba con mis largos cabellos.– Sus almas no vivirán en el abismo del donde provengo.

Lo miré extrañada y él besó mi mejilla. Aun no quitaba esa sonrisa maligna de su bello rostro y eso hacía que me costara respirar.

– Pronto, los tres seremos uno mismo… Mi pequeña Bombón– Completó diciéndome con esa grave y profunda voz que erizaba mi piel con tan solo escucharla y sentir su aliento en mi oído al momento que pasaba sus dedos sobre mis cabellos. No sabía si eran palabras de consolación, o de verdad significaban mucho más, de cualquier forma, eso logró hacerme feliz.

Porque era exactamente lo que deseaba, dejar que nuestras esencias se fundieran con la de esa criatura, y así nunca dejarlo.

¿Dejarme matar por alguien que amo era locura? Pues estaba demente.

¿Dejar que mataran a mi pequeño quien nunca vería la vida como muchos la conocemos era egoísmo? Pues era la peor madre al no querer que mi hijo sufriera en una vida donde le deparaba desconsuelo al no ser aceptado entre mi familia y la sociedad.

Estaba tomando pasos los cuales me habían llevado a mi propia destrucción. Estaba siendo conducida por un sendero de penumbras al amar con pasión a mi demonio de mirada carmesí. Estaba siguiendo un peligroso destino, del cual nunca podría zafarme. Estaba anhelando lo prohibido.

Pero eso, todo eso estaba bien.

Porque…

_La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación…_

_Es caer en ella._

.

.

.

* * *

**¿Cuál parte fue tu favorita? ****Y bueno, fue un capitulo que se supone y debió ser interesante pues habla más sobre, am por decirse, lo teórico de lo que implica un pacto y esas cosas. Espero y les haya gustado esto fue algo así como un relleno necesario y pues como recompensa (si no te convenció del todo el cap), ya he subido los dibujos.**

**Sin rodeos, pasemos a contestar reviews sin cuenta por aquí, y los de cuenta por MP:**

**biina-chan: **Me alegra captar tu atención con mi fic :D es una gran honor saber lo que causa mi historia a los lectores, muchas gracias por tu opinión no dejes de hacerlo saludos y espero y hayas disfrutado de esta actualización**.**

**ClaryMitsuroe: **Hola, gracias por el review :D y bueno, si Bombón es una tonta jaja, pero eso pasa por involucrarse con Brick, así que Brick es nocivo para la salud mental xD jaja en fin, espero y esta actualización te deje con ganas de más nos leemos y saludos.

**Kaoru ayuzawa: **Espero y este capítulo te haya respondido las dudas, ya sabemos que Brick hizo trampa xD ahora, la incógnita es, ¿Por qué esas ganas de que Bombón resultara embarazada? Todo se sabrá no hay que preocuparse ;) muchas gracias por el review y perdón si tardo u.u

**BrickxBloss-Red:** :D pues espero y este capítulo también te haya agradado. Todo se está desenvolviendo y estamos en pleno clímax jeje, así que prepárate para el que sigue xD (que ojala y se me permita actualizar al menos… no tan tarde).

**PREGUNTA****: **

**¿Qué piensan de Ian? **Contesten :D

**A CONTINUACIÓN…**

_El ganador de los votos :B __junto con un extra, un ragalito._

**Métanse a la página DeviantART y enseguida pongan esto:  
**

**/art/Brick-360516477  
**

**y el otro es:**

**/art/Brick-2-360519526**

_O si no, en mi perfil de aquí mismo, esta apuntada mi cuenta en DeviantART y buscan los dibujos (de volada los reconocerán)_

**Y bueno, no es perfecto, tal vez ustedes se lo imaginen más sexy, (pues yo también me lo sigo imaginando más sexy xD) pero eso es lo que me da mi habilidad para dibujar. Así que algo es algo :p**

**Muchos me preguntaron si también iba a dibujar a los otros dos y pues… ¡CLARO QUE SI! :D (ya los hice) los subiré en el transcurso de la semana así que no olviden pasarse por mi cuenta en DeviantART que está indicada en mi perfil de aquí…**

**Y pues… Ya :D**

**¡Me largo cuídense y muchísimas gracias por los reviews los estimo! :D**

_Lady~~_


	23. XXII: Coronatio Regis infernalis

_Peligrosa Tentación regresa a ustedes queridos lectores del Fic. Nos leemos al final, los espera una larga lectura como compensación a todo el tiempo que no tuvieron la continuación (a__proximadamente son 30 hojas de Word así que tienen para un buen rato)._

* * *

**Resumen del capítulo anterior:**

_*Bellota ha sido por fin sellada con la marca del pacto, lo cual la hace más accesible a que Butch la mate. Sin embargo, ella no recuerda nada del momento cuando volvió a reencontrarse con aquel demonio._

_*Se descubre que Gina es una cazadora._

_*Burbuja aún tiene esperanzas, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que la fecha está por llegar para que el pacto finalice (que eso sería el día de mañana en el tiempo del fic y que por tanto el mañana viene siendo el hoy de este capítulo). _

_*Bombón queda igualmente marcada y asume su final entregando todo a Brick. El demonio que nos tiene con la intriga del porque embarazó a esta chica._

_*Se vieron párrafos del libro sagrado explicando el peligro de un semidemonio y algunas otras leyes tanto de los demonios como ángeles (es necesario que las recuerden, pueden tener mensajes ocultos a las posibilidades de que no todo terminé tan mal)._

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de la caricatura no me pertenecen. Pero el pequeño Ian si, así que me siento realizada xD. La trama es absolutamente mía y como escribo esto por diversión, leer este FanFic es gratis.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Caos, destrucción y muerte… Porque el pacto, ya ha comenzado.**

**.**

* * *

"_Accusas eum qui Dominum tradidit..._

"_Accusarent eum obicere crimine adulterii turpitudine blasphemia._

_¡Accusarent eum!_

_Mors noxiorum, morte sibi daemonum, mortem peccatóris…_

_Deus et miserere animi."_

_._

"_Acusar al hombre que ha obrado en contra de nuestro señor..._

_Acusarle de traición, adulterio, blasfemia y degradación._

_¡Acusarle!_

_Muerte al culpable, muerte a sus demonios, muerte al pecador…_

_Y que Dios se apiade de su alma."_

* * *

.

Entre los cielos nebulosos se encontraba el sol, muy escondido en este fatídico día que se negaba a brindarme por última vez de sus rayos de luz. Celoso y arrogante se comportaba aquello que era lo único que reclamaba, pues solo esa débil petición surgía de mis labios a forma de susurro mientras miraba a través de la ventana que quedaba empañada por el cálido aliento que mi boca soltaba.

Hacía frio y me cubría con la manta para aminorar mi temblor. No sentía mis pies, no sentía mis brazos, no sentía mis manos y no sentía mi cara. La brisa que se colaba de las puertas del balcón que estaban entre abiertas al otro lado de mi alcoba, y esta pasaba por mis extremidades y me entumían mis facciones del rostro; Como si no pudiera sonreír, como si no pudiera moverme de mi lugar. Pero, no era la brisa tenue que me congelaba poco a poco, no era aquello que movía las cortinas y que en ningún momento yo decidía cerrar las puertas para acabar con el leve estremecimiento que sentía mi cuerpo.

No era el viento que me cubría con vehemencia y traspasaba la manta. Porque me detuve a pensar, y solo fue así que llegue a la conclusión de que no temblaba por frio. Yo no temblaba por sentir la incomodidad de la helada brisa en mi piel. Temblaba por culpa de otra cosa…

Temblaba por mí misma.

Mis labios empezaban a tiritar, y aferré la cobija a mi cuerpo como si sirviera de algo. Pero aquella tela no podría cubrir esa ansiedad que tenía, porque no era otra cosa sino ansiedad y miedo.

Tenía mucho miedo.

Por eso no me molesté en cerrar las puertas para impedirle el paso al viento porque aunque lo hiciera, no dejaría de temblar. Así que esa brisa seguía entrando, aquella que me hacía compañía y parecía acogerme, era a la vez tan desolada y dulce… Una dulce brisa de invierno. Precisamente de aquel invierno que comenzaba a terminarse poco a poco. Solo un mes más era el que le esperaba a esa estación para que así diera turno a la bella primavera, a la hermosa época en donde los árboles, plantas y flores renacían de su muerte temporal. Era magnifico, hermoso y era una época que yo, desgraciadamente nunca volvería a ver.

Y por eso y otras cosas más tenía miedo.

Solo hoy sería la última vez que estos pulmones inhalaran y exhalaran el aire puro, solo hoy sería el día que mi corazón latiera, solo hoy tendría la oportunidad de sentir mi vientre en donde se formaba una vida que nunca nacería, y solamente hoy pedía ver aquellos rayos de luz del día que anhelaba bastante que pasaran por mi rostro, que contorneara mis mejillas, mi nariz, mis labios, mi frente, mis parpados… Y que mis ojos apreciaran por última vez la calidez de sus colores.

Pero estaba nublado… El sol ya me había negado su reconfortante luz. Me había prohibido de aquel sublime regalo que era para cualquier mortal que pudiera ver su esplendor. Y por ello, este era un castigo para mí. Porque no merecía nada de los placeres de la vida, porque yo misma me había negado a ellos desde el momento en que me entregué a todo lo que es lo contario a lo que ahora deseaba solo por última vez.

Yo misma me había ganado el rechazo de la luz. Había perdido la oportunidad del perdón porque mi decisión final tuvo voto, uno que me hizo renunciar a todo, a mi vida, a mi cuerpo, a mi alma y a mi hijo…

Porque este día no solo he de morir yo. El niño que se forma con rapidez en mi vientre me acompañará en la oscuridad que su padre ha hecho para nosotros. Porque aquella criatura nos acogería en sus brazos y le daríamos todo lo que somos ahora y lo que ya no seremos nunca más. Mi amado hijo y mi amado demonio de mirada carmesí me habían hecho renunciar a todo. A mi paz, a mis fuerzas, a mi sensatez, a mi fe…

Y ahora que he quedado marcada, he de aceptar el crudo final que me espera, a mi castigo por pecar, a mi castigo por amar al rey de los infiernos, he de aceptar mi condena, porque a fin de cuentas, mi destino ya estaba sellado.

¿Luchar para mi salvación?, ¿Cuál salvación? Para mí ya no había salvación. Y eso era lo que quería. Porque desde hace mucho dejé mi cordura atrás para dejarme vencer por el mismísimo mal.

Estuve tentada, y desde un comienzo presentí que aquello era inusual, peligroso. Pero aun con toda la rectitud que poseía en aquel entonces, ese hombre no humano acabó por ganarme. ¿Y es que cómo podía vencer al demonio? Más aun tomando en cuenta que yo le amaba. ¿Cómo quieren que recupere mi juicio, mi espíritu de lucha? Si desde la primera vez que observé esos orbes rojizos me condenaron, me apuñalaron y me sometí al dueño de esa demoniaca y frívola mirada.

¿Cómo querían que luchara con algo que no conocía? Yo no tenía la terquedad de mi hermana Bellota que hace que se ciegue ante lo peligroso que era meterse con un príncipe infernal. Yo no tenía la inocencia de Burbuja que hace que no se imagine por completo la crueldad que existía…

¡Yo solo era una mortal!

¿¡Cómo querían que supiera lo peligroso que era él?! ¿¡Cómo querían que siguiera luchando cuando de todas maneras muy dentro de mí sabía que terminaría en el abismo de un sufrimiento?! ¡Porqué ellos eran demonios! ¡Criaturas que te hacen agonizar y que hacen que caigas en la locura, en la demencia que te hace perder todo y hace que te rebajes a la ignorancia y a la estupidez!

Algunos podrán llamarme masoquista, idiota, sumisa y demás, pero eso es porque no saben a lo que fui sometida, no saben con lo que me vine topando, no saben cómo es que terminé por pensar así, porque a decir verdad eso fue culpa de Brick, y el único error del que estoy consciente de haber cometido para empeorar las cosas fue… Amarlo.

Y ahora, yacía envuelta en mantas esperando el amanecer que nunca llegaría, porque las nubes eran tan densas que se sabía que así estaría todo el día, además de que estaba esperando con miedo y ansiedad la muerte, el caos que acabaría con mi familia.

A solo unas horas para la sentencia del padre de mi hijo, llegaría la mía, la nuestra.

Acaricié mi vientre por unos segundos y esperé a que me llamase mi padre o el codicioso hombre que pensaba que ganaría con la muerte de Brick. Porque en tan solo unas horas comenzaría todo y me querían lo más presentable posible. Yo muy bien suponía que solo querían hacerme más miserable porque me obligarían a presenciar la muerte de mi amado pelirrojo y claro, mi padre se encargaría muy bien de ocultar mis delitos, puesto que él no deseaba verme colgada en la horca también…

Anthony en cambio, no le importaba si a mí me castigaban o no. A él solo le importaba los bienes que obtendría una vez me casara con él.

De lo único que estoy feliz por saber que esta noche moriría, es que así no me casaría con ese hombre desagradable. Incluso, no sabía muy bien qué pasaría con mi familia, con mi padre o cono aquel lord. Yo no sabía que era lo que tenía planeado mi demonio pelirrojo para ellos, seguramente, también los mataría por diversión o para ahorrarse muchas cosas.

Pero nada de eso me importaba ya. De lo único que sé que me arrepentiré para siempre, es no haber luchado tan siquiera por la salvación de mis hermanas. Aun sabiendo que ellas hicieron todo para tratar de encontrar los puntos débiles de estas criaturas, yo no me digné a mostrarme interesada en apoyarlos. Pero yo presentía que eso no serviría, aunque se escuchara muy pesimista de mi parte… Yo sabía que hiciéramos lo que hiciéramos, nada los acabaría.

Ya que nos venimos enterando muy tarde. Yo ya estaba completamente corrompida y la marca que estaba en mi pecho me lo recordaba. Seguramente tanto Bellota como Burbuja están en la misma situación o tal vez, aunque lo dudara por completo, ellas lograron salvarse de esa putridez en sus almas.

Solo esperaba que no sufrieran tanto. Incluso yo estaría dispuesta a sufrir por ellas, yo estaría dispuesta a recibir todo el castigo por haber pecado al entregarme a un demonio, estaría decidida en querer cargar con el peso que ellas tendrían que cargar aun si yo ya tenía el mío incluyendo el dolor de perder a mi hijo.

¿Pero sería verdad que lo perdería para siempre? Su padre lo mataría, o a decir verdad, yo seguía sin saber que tenía pensado para nosotros. Y todo esto me ponía demasiado alterada. Pero solo dejé que las cosas siguieran su rumbo, ¿qué más podía hacer? Solo esperar. Hoy sería un día lúgubre y triste para todos, así que estaba pensando en despedirme de todos antes de nuestro fin.

Por esa razón, salí de mi alcoba. Los guardias que custodiaban mi puerta no se imaginaban que yo salía por mi balcón con el frio matutino y fresco. Anoche incluso, no sé ni cómo llegué a mi habitación porque era claro que no trepé por las ventanas de este teniendo en cuenta mi estado debilitado, ya que mi hijo me robaba demasiada energía y no se compensaba aun comiendo el doble de lo que acostumbraba. De cualquier manera, decidí dejar de pensar en trivialidades y me dispuse a buscar a mis hermanas.

Solo quería despedirme de ellas, ya que estaba segura que no tendría otra oportunidad para hacerlo. Y entonces, una vez que logré salir sin problemas aun estando un poco débil, caminé sigilosamente hacía una de las entradas de la casona para ir a la habitación de una de ellas.

Miré al cielo antes de entrar. Sonreí con nostalgia y con verdadera tristeza al notarlo tan sombrío. Entonces agarré con fuerzas mi dije y sentía los latidos de mi corazón que palpitaban con desenfreno. Guie mi vista hacía el jardín descuidado de mi fallecida madre y entonces una lágrima rodó por mis mejillas.

Asumí que yo acabaría como ese jardín, pues en mi último día con vida ni siquiera saldría el sol.

.

.

* * *

Oí como alguien llamaba a mi puerta mientras yo yacía acostada en mi cama aún somnolienta y con pesar dudaba en levantarme o no. Hubiera querido dejar que tocaran hasta que se cansaran y me dejaran dormir. Pero la voz de mi hermana mayor me desconcertó un poco y esto me motivó a dejar mi mullida cama para ir hacía el provenir de los golpes y abrirle.

Cuando la vi parada frente a mí, noté por unos segundos como los ojos de mi hermana estaban humedecidos y algo hinchados. Había llorado.

Sin pensarlo, la abracé fuertemente a lo que ella me devolvió el abrazo. Yo esperaba sentir sus lágrimas empapar mi camisón de dormir, pero lo único que sentí fue su cuerpo que temblaba con desenfreno mientras trataba de coger calor con el mío.

—Bombón —susurré su nombre para tratar de tranquilizarla, y también era lo único que podía decirle… porque no sabía que decirle—. Todo va a estar bien.

No quería preguntarle que le sucedía, aunque ya me lo sospechaba por todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, pero simplemente no soportaría recordar lo que nos martirizaba a todos los que estábamos conscientes del gran peligro. Yo apenas había conciliado el sueño, las preocupaciones me impedían dormir y ni se diga que mi cuerpo lo sentía pesado.

Desde que había regresado de ese corto viaje con Gina para bendecir una daga, me había sentido realmente muy mal. El cuerpo me dolía y mi cabeza daba vueltas. Y lo peor es que no recordaba nada de lo que me habían dicho tanto Ian como Burbuja sobre lo que pasó pues Gina no se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos.

Ella se sentía muy mal porque no había podido ayudarme, ya que por lo que me di cuenta mientras perdí el conocimiento, pasaron muchas cosas de las cuales sigo sin recordar. Y la verdad es que les creía porque había una marca muy extraña por encima de mi pecho.

Me preocupaba demasiado lo que ocurriera porque por más que quisiera ocultar esa marca, más me ardía. Como si esta me dijera con insistencia que no lograré zafarme de mi cruel destino, ya que ese símbolo extraño tatuado en mi piel me decía mucho.

Burbuja no la poseía y eso me alivió un poco. Según lo que sabía Gina e Ian por la ayuda del libro, esta marca era de temer porque eso significaba tanto que la fecha estaba cerca para que un pacto se cumpliese como también que no habría salvación para quien la poseyera.

Estaba demasiado asustada y confundida cuando escuché eso de Ian y Burbuja al verme solo se limitó a abrazarme con fuerza y a sollozar. Ahora estaba de la misma manera pero con mi hermana mayor, ya que ella no dejaba de abrazarme mientras sentía como empapaba con sus lágrimas el delgado camisón que yo traía puesto.

—Tranquila, hermana—le sobaba la espalda mientras que estábamos las dos sentadas en la esquina de mi cama. Ya había cerrado la puerta y el cuarto aún seguía sin luz, porque al parecer no había acabado de amanecer.

—El sol no saldrá…—fue lo único que había dicho Bombón al notar que yo miraba fijamente a mi ventana.

—Eso parece—contesté desinteresada pero algo asustada por aquella simple frase, ¿desde cuándo me preocupaba por un día nublado? — ¿No pudiste dormir en toda la noche?

Bombón al escuchar con atención mi pregunta ella solo asintió con su cabeza y siguió aferrada a mí. Era en estos momentos que parecía que yo asumía el papel de madre, después de que todos estos años de eso se encargó mi hermana mayor. La miré de reojo y solo la aferré más a mí mientras posaba mi barbilla en la coronilla de su cabeza.

—Yo tampoco pude—dije mientras seguía sobando con ternura su espalda para tratar de aminorar su leve temblor — ¿Tienes frío?

Ella negó levemente con la cabeza sin dejar de abrazarme.

—No…—contestó aun susurrando—. Tiemblo por miedo.

— ¿Miedo? —Era obvio que fuera por esa razón, pero yo solo quería aparentar que nada sucedía porque pensaba que así sería más fácil, ya que el miedo nunca servía de nada, este no solucionaría los problemas.

—Tengo miedo, Bellota—pero en su rostro no me decía la clara muestra de aquello que decía que sentía, al contrario, estaba muy inexpresiva.

—No tengas miedo, Bombón.

—Es imposible no tenerlo—contestó aún sin mostrar una emoción y entonces sentí que estaba abrazando a una muñeca sin vida y no a la hermana que conocía, a la valiente y mandona hermana mayor que nos cuidó a mí y a la pequeña Burbuja en ausencia de nuestra añorada madre—, las cosas han cambiado.

Quise evadir ese tema porque ya sabía a donde iba esa charla. Entonces decidí intervenir abruptamente en las intenciones de ella.

— ¿No te parece gracioso que ahora sea yo quien tenga el trabajo de consolar a las personas? —pregunté irónicamente mientras la miraba, ella solo sonrió levemente.

—Me has quitado el puesto—me dijo con ese tono que se había vuelto melancólico y que tenía dejes de burla—. Pero me parece bien.

—No—dije al instante—, no quiero tener tus responsabilidades. Mamá siempre decía que tú serías la mejor en ponernos un orden si algo llegase a pasarle a ella, y recuerdo que nosotras siempre la regañábamos cuando nos decía eso.

—Cierto —me contestó con una pequeña sonrisita—. Aunque no sabía si tú y Burbuja lo decían porque no soportaban la idea de que madre nos dejara solas, o que yo me quedara a cargo de cuidarlas.

—Ambas cosas— las dos reímos con un poco de gracia y después de unos segundos nos quedamos en silencio—. Pero debo decir que… Después de todo si has hecho un gran trabajo como madre sustituta.

Y la calma se esfumó ahí, porque en la mirada de Bombón se notó enseguida una tristeza y clara muestra de arrepentimiento. Duró un buen rato así sin decirme nada y luego de sus ojos vi claramente como una pequeña lágrima salía para perderse entre mi ropa.

— ¿Bombón? —Le hablé preocupada por su abrupto cambio de humor.

—Perdónenme…

— ¿Qué cosa? —Pregunté sin tener idea de que hablaba ella—. No hay nada que perdonar, Bombón.

—Perdónenme—volvió a decir con más insistencia—, les he fallado.

Ya no hizo falta decir más para que comprendiera de lo que tanto se mostraba arrepentida mi hermana. Y es que era lo mismo que pasó con Gina cuando no pudo hacer nada para evitar que _ellos_ nos encontraran y que uno en especial me marcara…

Me quedé en silencio unos segundos cuando sentí un nudo en mi garganta impidiéndome decir algo por más tiempo. Entonces nuevamente el sentimiento de ansiedad se apoderó de mi conciencia y sentí como mis manos temblaban levemente a lo que Bombón claramente notó.

—No digan esas cosas—hablé con mi voz quebrada—. No las sigan diciendo, por favor.

—Perdóname, Bellota—seguía insistiendo.

— ¡No lo digas! —Alcé mi voz mostrándome vulnerable pues mi grito salió entrecortado— ¡Por favor no sigas!... ¡No sigan!

—Perdón—Volvió a decir mi hermana pero un poco más bajo mientras escondía sus ojos debajo de sus cabellos que estaban rebeldes.

— ¡No tienes por qué disculparte! —Regañé mientras me movía bruscamente de su lado para mirarla directamente a los ojos— ¡Ni tú ni Gina son culpables de lo que está pasando! ¿Por qué no lo entienden?

Bombón no comprendía mucho de lo que hablaba ya que ella no sabía nada acerca de lo que me había pasado, pero tampoco decidió preguntar. La miré por un momento más y solo desvió su mirada para ponerse de pie y soltar un suspiro débil.

—Todo va a estar bien, Bombón— dije con seguridad mientras trataba de que no se cortara mi voz por el llanto de frustración que se avecinaba—. Saldremos de esto, y solo nos reiremos en un futuro de aquellos que nos vieron la cara.

—Reír…—susurró débilmente un poco pensativa aun escondiendo su mirada.

— ¡Sí! —Exclamé— ¡Reiremos de alegría una vez que acabemos con todo esto, tengo esperanzas de que todo saldrá bien! ¡Porque tengo fe!

Pero después de decirle todo eso, Bombón me dirigió una sonrisa que me aterró y me hizo flaquear. Sus ojos rosas no eran tan brillantes como antes y parecía no tener pupila, me dio mucho miedo verla así y solo seguía sonriendo cruelmente.

— ¿Fe? —Dijo con burla y su voz sonaba algo distorsionada. Eso provocó que retrocediera. — ¿Crees que con esa fe lograrás vencerlos?

—B-bombón—tartamudeé asustada, pero luego me corregí mentalmente… Ella no era Bombón, no era mi hermana pues actuaba distinto.

—Ya tienes la marca—siguió diciéndome, pero luego soltó un bufido con gracia y corrigió—: Tenemos la marca.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y vi cómo se descubría para que pudiera apreciar la marca que era algo parecida a la mía. Pero en ella se podía creer que estaba orgullosa de portarla pues sonreía triunfante y me miraba cínicamente.

—Hoy es el día, hermanita—dijo aún con burla lo cual me provocó pavor, tanto por lo que significaba aquello como el comportamiento de ella—, hoy es el día en que todo acaba y te aseguro que no seremos nosotras las que reiremos… Desde que se firmo el pacto, la risa iba ser para el ganador, para quienes ofrecieron sus servicios a un viejo egoísta, nuestro propio bisabuelo.

— ¿Q-qué te está sucediendo? —Comenzaba a inquietarme, mis piernas no dejaban de temblar porque presentía un ambiente muy tenso en la habitación, y la presencia de Bombón, o de aquello que esté o se haga pasar por mi hermana, me estaba intimidando. Ella notó esto y se acercó a mí, pero yo ya no podía retroceder porque la pared me lo impedía. Una vez que estuvo lo suficiente cerca me abrazó de manera delicada pero aun teniendo esa pesadez en toda su presencia.

—La risa no es para la presa… Es para el depredador—al decir aquello sentí un peso en mi hombro y es porque ella se había desmayado en este por unos instantes. Yo solo atiné a sujetarla para no dejarla caer al suelo y luego de un par de segundos Bombón abrió nuevamente sus ojos, pero esta vez su mirada era la de siempre.

— ¿Bellota? —Preguntó algo confundida cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no estábamos sentadas en la esquina de mi cama pues volteaba a ese lugar para luego mirarme a mí extrañada— ¿Qué pasa?

Sentí como una gota de sudor se deslizaba por mi sien. Seguía impactada y sin saber que hacer no soporté más mi propio peso y fui resbalando hasta quedar hincada, Bombón había dejado de estar recargada en mí y esta vez fue ella quien me sujetaba para que no cayera de golpe.

— ¿¡Bellota?! —Dijo muy preocupada — ¿¡Pasa algo?!

Al parecer no recordaba nada. Que irónico, supuse que esto era lo que me habían dicho Gina e Ian acerca de mi comportamiento de anoche y así caí en cuenta que no significaba otra cosa más que la señal de que la marca empezaba a hacer su trabajo.

—Estamos perdidas—Bombón se me quedo viendo después de haberme escuchado decir eso, luego, bajó mi camisón y vio lo que ella ya suponía que tendría. Nuevamente su actitud melancólica del principio se mostró ante mí y me abrazo con fuerza mientras yo seguía impactada por el drástico cambio de comportamiento que sufrió mi hermana.

—Hermana…—habló despacio no dejando de abrazarme—Te quiero.

No lo soporté, eso me había dolido tanto como también me provocó cierta tristeza, ¿era eso una despedida? ¿Esas serían las últimas palabras que escucharía de mi querida hermana mayor?

—Y yo a ti… Te quiero, Bombón—esta vez fui yo quien lloraba en su hombro. Ese rato, fue la última vez que pude estar a solas con mi hermana, fue la última vez que hablé con ella, y que ambas lloramos juntas desconsoladamente.

.

.

* * *

El aire se me acababa, mi garganta se cerraba impidiéndome gritar. Fuego, había mucho fuego y cadáveres en todas partes, hombres y mujeres corrían, huían sin rumbo fijo. Había niños abandonados y los ancianos se quedaban atrás porque no podían seguirle el paso a sus familias, solo unos cuantos se apiadaban de ellos y los ayudaban para que no se quedaran y sufrieran lo que los cuerpos tirados que se pudrían con rapidez habían soportado.

Yo estaba igual que las personas a mí alrededor, las que aún quedaban con vida y no estaban heridas. Me encontraba corriendo con mucha prisa buscando un refugio y con esperanzas de que en el camino encontrara algún conocido. Pero no lograba ver a mi padre, a Ian, Gina o mis hermanas. No los veía y eso me estaba alarmando demasiado.

¿Estarán bien? ¿Seguirán con vida? Mi vista se fijaba en todos lados y buscaba meticulosamente con mí vista en los rincones de las casas y negocios que no habían caído a causa de las abrazadoras llamas. Pero hasta eso me era imposible pues el humo se colaba por mis pulmones y mis ojos ardían y no dejaban de lagrimear por el calor exagerado.

Aun con eso, no dejé de correr. Pero no duraría mucho haciendo eso pues me había tropezado y había caído de cara contra el suelo. Con pesar pude levantarme e ignoré por completo la tierra que estaba en mi cabello y cara, aunque lo que no pude ignorar esta vez fue el dolor que sentía en mis brazos. Por lo poco que pude ver me había raspado al haberme arrastrado en el suelo con la caída. Me dolieron demasiado cuando me apoyé en ellos para ponerme de pie, y por consecuencia no pude hacerlo pues la molestia era enorme.

Me quedé ahí de rodillas escuchando ruidos desgarradores de mujeres y hombres que agonizaban por estar envueltos en llamas. Sus cuerpos ardían y se retorcían en el suelo, se revolcaban para tratar de aminorar el fuego pero era inútil, todo el panorama era solo fuego y caos, como si se tratara del mismísimo infierno…

Alcé mi vista y vi que entre las cenizas y la destrucción salía sin problema alguno un hombre. Había hecho una entrada triunfal pasando sin problemas de las llamas, del fuego abrazador. No lograba ver muy bien de quien se trataba pero una vez que estuvo parado frente a mí, retrocedí al instante y me atemoricé de su presencia.

Sus ojos azules casi negros me veían directamente a los míos que se encontraban llenos de pavor. Con cada paso que él daba yo retrocedía estando aun en el suelo e ignorando difícilmente el dolor que de mis brazos se emanaba. Sin embargo, era inútil lo que estaba haciendo pues él me alcanzaba sin problema. Entonces, quedó frente a mí y no dejaba de verme haciéndome sentir muy impotente. Se hincó y por la luz de las brasas vi su rostro gélido y sin expresión alguna.

Era el mismo demonio a quien yo tenía enfrente. Era ese, a quien una vez le amé incondicionalmente y que ahora le volvía a temer.

—D-déjame… —le había dicho mientras se me entrecortaba la voz. No sabía si era el humo lo que me impedía hablar con claridad, o el mismo miedo que me ridiculizaba ante su malévola presencia.

— ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? —Había preguntado con un tono profundo y espectral, a la vez que sonreía con crueldad y llevaba su mano cerca de mi mejilla. Sus garras afiladas delineaban con sumo cuidado y el miraba concentrado por donde estas pasaban— Te recuerdo que tú eres mía…

Mi temblor aumentó cuando me sujetó del mentón con fuerza provocando que entreabriera mi boca mientras que él se seguía acercando. Ni siquiera podía hacer algo, estaba indefensa ante esa criatura que quedaba cada vez más cerca. Llegó un punto en donde sentí su respiración, su aliento era caliente como si pudiera en cualquier momento derretir mis labios que estaban cerca de los suyos que, de un rápido movimiento se apoderó de ellos. Pero no era un beso reconfortante o tierno. Este era voraz y exigente, era más apasionado.

Este me conducía a lo más recóndito de mi cordura, dejando que él hiciera lo que quisiera, sentí como me robaba el aliento pero también como empezaba a debilitarme. Me asusté tanto cuando comenzó a dolerme el pecho mientras seguía siendo besada por ese demonio, incluso sentía y escuchaba como mis latidos descendían. Quise separarme con todas la fuerzas que tenía pero era en vano, porque a cada oportunidad que me movía desesperadamente, él aprovechaba para aprisionarme mientras que jugueteaba con mi lengua de una forma tan descomunal, prohibida y sensual.

Pero no era solo la sensación placentera la que me provocaba, sino también un fuerte dolor estaba presente en todas mis extremidades. Entonces, llegué a la conclusión que aquel beso no solo me estaba conduciendo a la locura, pues también me guiaba a un sendero de muerte. Era como si por medio de ese contacto tan provocativo con nuestras bocas era por donde me estaba absorbiendo mi esencia, mi vida, mi alma…

Aquel demonio a quien conocí de nombre _"Boomer" _me daba un beso de muerte.

¿Era así como moriría? ¿Era así como quedaría a merced de una de las criaturas a quien le di todo mi amor y espíritu? Parecía encantador, y eso era hermosamente… triste.

Boomer no se alejaba de mí y mis parpados como mi mente y todo de mí comenzaban a sentirse pesados. Me estaba matando lentamente y yo no lo evitaba ¿soy débil, verdad? ¡Asesinada por el demonio que amé... que sigo amando!

—Boo-mer…—Susurré su nombre con dificultad mientras mi vista se había borrosa y poco a poco fui cerrando los ojos.

"_Eres mía, Burbuja. Siempre lo has sido…"_ Solo escuchaba su voz de ultratumba, luego se acercó a mí oído al tiempo que lamía el lóbulo de mi oreja y susurró; _"…Eres mía, y será así para toda la eternidad"_

¿Por qué me haces esto, Boomer?

Él reía con una demoniaca carcajada cuando mi alma se desprendía de mi cuerpo para pertenecerle. Ya había acabado conmigo.

¿Por qué me has traicionado?

Mi cuerpo se fue pudriendo como los demás cadáveres de nuestro alrededor, y yo… yo quedé en una profunda oscuridad muy dentro de su ser maquiavélico.

¿Por qué Boomer, por qué?

"_Ese no es mi nombre"_

Decía con sorna mientras sonreía con maldad cuando observaba el devastador panorama.

¿Entonces cuál es, quién eres? ¿Quién ha sido mi asesino del cual me enamoré?

"_Tú lo sabes…"_

¿Lo sé? Mi mente es un caos, me encuentro sola envuelta en sufrimiento y dolor, ya ni recuerdo quien soy yo.

"_Nómbrame."_

No sé cómo te llamas. No sé cómo me llamo yo. No sé dónde me encuentro ahora, ¿este es el infierno? ¿Estoy en tu interior?

"_Di mi nombre."_

No… No lo sé. No sé tú verdadero nombre, solo sé que no es Boomer, porque ese nombre fue parte de tu disfraz, de tu engaño.

"_¡Dilo!"_

¡No lo sé! No puedo soportar estar aquí ¿esta será mi nueva casa donde Dios no me brindará de su perdón?

"_¡DILO!"_

¡NO LO SÉ! Y si lo supiera no lo mencionaría, porque de ser así siento que invocaría al caos. Al mal, al demonio que necesita que grite con odio y rencor su nombre para sellar por fin el pacto. Por eso no quiero…

"_¡INVOCAME!"_

¡NO!

"_¡DI MI NOMBRE!"_

¡No me hagas daño, no sigas atormentándome! ¡No quiero morir así, no quiero acabar sola! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO QUIERO, POR FAVOR! ¡TEN PIEDAD!

"_Eres mía Burbuja, por eso llama a tu nuevo señor. Amo de toda tu, de tu ser… Di mi nombre."_

Tenía tanto dolor, era descomunal esta mala vibra que crecía en mi alrededor, estaba siendo depravada y las sombras espectrales de este lugar me dañaban, me herían, me estrangulaban. ¡Me maltrataban, pateaban y se reían de mí! Todo me dolía… ¡Por favor ya basta! ¡Basta! ¡DUELE! ¡DUELE! ¡DUELE! ¡DUELE! ¡DUELE!

"_Invoca a tu nuevo dueño."_

¡DUELE!

"Invócame."

Los espectros que yacían a mi alrededor seguían ahí, viéndome con sus ojos penetrantes aunque estos no tuvieran sonrisa o un rostro definido, no dejaban de humillarme, fue así como terminaron cantando una canción bastante tétrica que penetró con fuerza en mí y me hizo perder la poca cordura que tenía.

"_¡Invócalo, Burbuja, Invócalo!"_ Cantaban para atormentarme. Supe así que si sabía su nombre, pero me rehusaba a decirlo. Él miraba a la nada, miraba mi cuerpo mancillado como yo también lo veía, entonces supuse que sus ojos eran también mis ojos ahora, que estaba en su interior y que las sombras que estaban conmigo eran almas que él había poseído antes que la mía. También supe que una vez lo nombrara, yo terminaría siendo parte de aquellos espectros.

"_Mi pequeña Burbuja… ¿Cómo me llamo?"_

_._

.

.

—Burbuja—escuché como una voz preocupada y familiar estaba enseguida de mí mientras que también sentí como mi espalda era acariciada—, despierta.

Abrí mis ojos de par en par y vi que se trataba de mi hermana mayor, Bombón. Me levanté lentamente y noté que estaba sudando como también mi garganta la sentía seca.

—Bombón—susurré el nombre de mi hermana con mi voz algo ronca, a lo cual forcé un poco mi garganta para aclarármela— ¿Qué…?

—Una pesadilla.

Me tallé mis ojos y aspiré profundamente, el cuerpo lo sentía pesado como si no me hubiera movido en toda la noche y mis extremidades estuvieran entumidas. Moví mis piernas con dificultad, las sentía tan dormidas que se me hizo difícil apoyarme en ellas, así que solo me quedé sentada en mi cama.

— ¿Una pesadilla?… Ya veo—eso explicaba mi estado, pero hacía solo unos días que había dejado de soñar esa clase de cosas, sin embargo, a diferencia de otras pesadillas que solía tener está la recordaba a la perfección provocándome un estremecimiento por mi espina dorsal— ¿Cómo… cómo estaba?

—A diferencia de otras veces, no te agitabas violentamente. Solo estabas quieta con todo tu cuerpo demasiado tenso... aunque solo me bastó llamarte una vez para que despertaras—explicó mi hermana.

—Entonces, no hace mucho que estas aquí—ella asintió y yo solo me mostré inquieta—. Hacía mucho que no me sentía así.

Bombón solo me observaba fijamente. Era como si se estuviera limitando a preguntar que fue lo que vi en mi sueño porque suponía que ya sabía la respuesta que le daría. Decidí entonces quedarme callada y no indagar sobre el tema, no era como si aquello fuera de mucha ayuda. Apenas y podía razonar sobre lo que había visto en esa pesadilla, pero no lograba captar el mensaje que me daba este. Era obvio que se avecinaban desgracias y muertes, pero lo último no lo podía definir.

¿Un nombre? ¿Qué quería decirme eso? ¿Qué importaba el nombre del demonio que me atormenta ahora?

Bombón notó mi inquietud y solo decidió abrazarme. Era tan raro verla callada y fue así como dejé de comportarme egoísta pues solo estaba pensando en mí, olvidando por completo el hecho de que la situación de mi hermana era más grave. Que insensible me había vuelto las últimas horas desde que resentí el engaño causado por el hombre del cual creía conocer. Pero la traición del momento había hecho que comenzara a odiarlo, a blasfemar en su contra aun cuando sabía muy bien que no podía engañarme pues aun lo seguía amando.

Pero comprendí que no podía estar sufriendo y quedarme de brazos cruzados, por eso había decidido ayudar a Ian y a los demás en vencer al mal el cual no faltó mucho para haberme entregado ciegamente.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos silenciosos que culminaron la habitación. No fue hasta que guie mi vista a Bombón cuando abrí mis labios para preguntar sobre aquella marca que alcancé a notar sobre su pecho que brillaba con intensidad. Pero de mi boca no salió sonido alguno y así pues la cerré inmediatamente bajando mi vista con aires de melancolía como la que poseía mi querida hermana pelirroja.

—Burbuja, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que sufriste de tu primera pesadilla? —Había preguntado con esa voz tan pasiva y tranquilizante muy parecida a la de nuestra madre. Yo, aún embelesada por el timbre de su grácil tono asentí no prestando mucha importancia a la pregunta— ¿Recuerdas de que era la pesadilla?

—Si…—contesté débilmente—Fue la primera vez que mamá se veía tan indefensa y casi lloraba.

—Mamá había ido rápidamente hasta tu habitación para ver que tenías—dijo Bombón—, para protegerte. Y aun no sabiendo porque habías gritado fuertemente no dudo en ir hasta tu alcoba para descubrirlo.

—Recuerdo que la vi con mis ojos llorosos y pude notar que estaba preocupada—dije aferrándome al brazo de Bombón—. No fue hasta que le conté mi sueño y puso un semblante serio y triste.

—Tu grito había sido tan fuerte que Bellota y yo despertamos al instante ya que compartíamos cuarto. Y cuando menos lo pensamos nuestra madre ya estaba ahí abrazándote—siguió contando—, y tú solo repetías un nombre.

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa recordando de golpe ese momento en que solo tenía cinco años. Yo había pasado por alto ese detalle de la anécdota pues mi madre había insistido en que no volviera a mencionar ese sueño, en especial ese nombre.

— ¿Un nombre? —Pregunté interesada ocultando un poco mi miedo— ¿Qué nombre?

— ¿No recuerdas eso? —Negué rápidamente—. Era un nombre extraño, nunca lo había escuchado. Pero mi madre nos había dicho a mí y a Bellota que olvidáramos por completo ese suceso, como si no quisiera que volviéramos a escucharlo.

Me quedé callada pero no seguí indagando más. Quería dejar ese ambiente lúgubre, solo por hoy quería que las cosas fueran más fáciles como cuando éramos niñas y madre vivía. Quería olvidar el peso que cargaba nuestras conciencias como el mismo que nos había dejado nuestro bisabuelo. Solo por hoy quería que volviéramos a jugar como antes, reír como antes, y disfrutar de la vida que en un pasado fue alegre y sin maldiciones de por medio. Pero quien iba a decir que esa era solo una realidad falsa creada para tres pequeñas niñas que no crecieran con temor.

Odiaba pensar estas cosas, pero ojala y lo hubiésemos sabido antes. Así por lo menos ya estaríamos predispuestas a lo que nos esperaba.

—Sabes, creo que desde esa vez Bellota empezó a molestarte—ella rompió el silencio y solo la observé—, solía tararear con burla que le sorprendía que no te hubieras hecho en la cama…

Solté una risita. Cosa que agradecí bastante a mi hermana, fue así como capté sus intenciones; No quería verme sufrir.

—Tienes razón. Y mamá no le decía nada—dije con un pequeño berrinche a lo que Bombón me sonrió.

— ¿Sabes por qué Bellota hacía esas cosas? —Asentí.

—Para distraerme de esa horrible pesadilla—completé a lo que asintió esta vez mi hermana.

—Por eso mamá lo aprobó de cierta manera. Prefería mil veces verte inflar tus cachetes colorados por el enojo, que verlos adornados por un recorrido de lágrimas—entonces, me dirigió una sonrisa—. Por eso, pase lo que pase, no dejes ese coraje que hay en tu interior y lucha. Lucha por lo que más quieras y olvida el dolor. Eso es lo que madre hubiera querido, y que tanto Bellota como yo queremos también. Eres fuerte, Burbuja. No subestimes tu espíritu y fuerza.

Abracé fuertemente a mi hermana y nos quedamos así por un largo tiempo. Por alguna razón sus palabras habían sido desgarradoras como también algo motivadoras. Tuve así pues la necesidad de abrazarla fuertemente mientras que casi logré escuchar nuestras palpitaciones recordándonos que aun seguíamos vivas.

.

.

* * *

**Capitulo XIII.- La invocación a un demonio.**

_Como estas criaturas no pueden tener libre albedrio por el mundo de los terrenales, se necesita de ciertos rituales para permitirles el acceso a esta dimensión. Desde la antigüedad ha variado la forma de llamar a esos seres que muchas veces los brujos y hechiceros lo hacían para sus aquelarres._

_*Hay diversidad en los demonios que habitan tanto en el Phoena como en el Berphéstos y varía mucho la forma de invocación para los demonios de rango bajo a un rango superior._

_*Para invocar a un demonio del cuarto infierno bastaba de dibujar en el suelo el pentagrama o sello que definiera al demonio y realizar leves sacrificios (de animales) a nombre de la criatura requerida._

_*Para invocar a un demonio del quinto infierno bastaba con tener como sacrificio a mujeres vírgenes o niños y que se les dibujara ya sea en el vientre o espalda con una daga el sello o el emblema del ser requerido y repetir diversas palabras a nombre de este._

_*Para invocar a demonios superiores se necesita de antiguas escrituras que sirven para el llamado. Hacer una pequeña cortada en la palma de la mano izquierda y derramar la sangre en un círculo o sello que defina al demonio, estando alrededor de este tres velas prendidas y __decir el nombre__ de la criatura una sola vez._

_*Para invocar al rey, se hace el mismo procedimiento anterior, pero también se necesita de varios sacrificios humanos para traerle._

_._

Unas ojeras enormes se marcaban en el rostro de ese niño que hojeaba con insistencia las páginas del libro. Había dormido muy poco y Gina se mostraba igual o peor que él, pues ella en verdad no había logrado conciliar el sueño por lo menos una hora esa noche que resultó ser devastadora.

No había mucho tiempo, y las opciones se les estaban agotando.

—Ian, debes descansar, ya ha amanecido y hoy tendremos un día muy atareado.

—No lo necesito—fue lo que contestó el niño—. Si quieres, descansa tú, ya que en verdad lo necesitas más que yo porque no has dormido nada.

—Ian…—llamó con desaprobación la muchacha—Tenemos solo una hora para dormir, ya que hoy es…

—Lo sé—la interrumpió—, pero presiento que las cosas no acabaran bien.

Gina lo observó y meditaba el estado del castaño, estaba demasiado cansado como para poder seguir consiente de lo que se suponía estaba leyendo. Se levantó de la cama dejando varias de las notas que estaba escribiendo acerca del estudio de ese libro y verificó lo que Ian hacía. Un momento de ver más de cerca al muchachito le bastó para comprobar que él estaba demasiado agotado como para continuar.

—Anda—dijo Gina mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Ian—, duerme. Yo me encargo de esto.

Ian tardó en contestar pero apenas pasaron un par de segundos asintió lentamente mientras le cedía el asiento a Gina y él se recostaba en su cama para hacer caso a lo que Gina le pedía.

.

.

* * *

Brick, aquel ser que yacía aun encadenado y encerrado en esas celdas, estaba en trance ignorando por completo el sonido de las gotas que caían desde el techo a causa de la notable humedad en ese lugar. No había ni una vela prendida que iluminara el calabozo y apenas la ventanilla que estaba en la celda dejaba entrar débilmente la luz de una mañana nublada que pegaba directamente al cuerpo de esa criatura con aspecto de hombre.

Su imagen no podía estar peor. Las cortadas no habían sanado y la sangre seca se mantenía en su abdomen, brazos y pecho. Pero a decir verdad no estaba tan mal como hubiera querido Anthony, ya que tortura tras tortura hubieran hecho de un hombre común solo un triste y moribundo cadáver. Al menos, él seguía firme y ni un alarido de dolor les brindaba a aquellos que trataban de atormentarlo.

Había un gran silencio en las mazmorras, ni siquiera se oían los ronquidos o insultos del guardia que había tenido de tarea cuidar al prisionero. Esta vez el ambiente era de un absoluto y fúnebre silencio en donde solo se escuchaba las gotas caer y eso solo se podía apreciar si se ponía la suficiente atención. Ni siquiera estando cerca de aquel "hombre" pelirrojo se escuchaba el sonido de su respiración o de los latidos de su propio corazón.

Era como si estuviera muerto. Como si un simple cuerpo sin vida estuviese amarrado a los grilletes que estaban sujetos desde la pared. Como si de un momento a otro se viera como el montón de huesos que yacían ya como decoración para ese lugar, esos huesos que alguna vez fueron víctimas de la justicia o injusticia dado el caso.

Pero Brick, no era el único que habitaba en ese sitio tan escalofriante. Ya que de entre las sombras estaban dos seres que lo veían fijamente.

Abrió sus ojos mirando a un punto indefinido. Su mirada rojiza estaba opaca y casi vacía. Entonces, sonrió para sí mismo sin mostrar sus dientes y sin importarle si su cabello le cubría el rostro.

—Te ves muy mal—dijo con burla una voz muy familiar —. Es gracioso y a la vez patético tu estado, ¿quién diría que nuestro rey yace en esas condiciones tan deplorables?

Butch le dedicó una sonrisa ladina a Brick sin quitar su semblante relajado. Boomer, que estaba enseguida del moreno solo estaba distante como siempre solía estarlo.

—Ya falta poco—dijo el rubio sin emociones a lo que Brick sonrió más.

—Es cierto—había continuado el pelinegro—, y el pueblo anda entusiasmado. Al parecer es con lo que se entretienen. Pero no los culpo después de todo es divertido ver como condenan a un hombre.

—Tienen planeado ahorcarte una vez terminado el atardecer—dijo Boomer.

Butch miró a su hermano pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos ladeando su cabeza.

— ¿Esa fue tu última petición? ¿Ver tu último atardecer?—Cuestionó este aun cruzado de brazos para después de unos segundos sonreír mostrando sus dientes porque no recibía respuesta a esa simple pregunta—, ¿Vas a quedarte callado todo el rato? Oh, es cierto… estás muy débil como para hablar. Si sigues así dejarás tu cuerpo humano antes de que te aten la cuerda al cuello y será un problema para ti volver a esta dimensión, ¿por qué llegar a esos extremos?

Brick alzó la vista para mirar a los dos seres que estaba frente a él y les dedicó un gesto de malicia.

—Cuando llegue el momento, lo sabrán—respondió para después sonreír ladinamente.

—Cuando mueras—dijo el rubio mostrando un gesto glacial, el mismo que acababa de adoptar Butch.

—…Y renazca—completó Brick después de reír gravemente.

.

.

* * *

La gente se reunía en la plaza. Hombres, mujeres, ancianos y niños de todas las edades se dirigían hacia el centro de ese pequeño pueblo en donde ya estaba preparada la horca y de esta colgaba el lazo, listo para sujetar con firmeza el cuello de dicho hombre que había trabajado para la familia Utonio.

Parecía que la muerte de un simple lacayo era importante. Pero el hecho de que todos los habitantes de ese lugar asistieran a esa "ceremonia", fue por el simple hecho de que el condenado había osado perturbar la buena imagen que tenía la familia más importante de ahí. Sin embargo, los verdaderos motivos por el que un sirviente fuera a morir ahorcado no fueron del todo contados a la corte.

Es decir, ¿cómo podía arriesgarse lord Utonio de decir que ese sujeto había profanado la virginidad de su hija mayor dejándola a esta embarazada y así, que la reputación de su familia quedara por los suelos como la de Bombón ya que sería vista como una verdadera prostituta ante los ojos de la sociedad?

Obviamente no se iba a atrever a declarar manchando su orgullo con eso, y por ese simple motivo tuvo que mentir ante la corte logrando hacer que ese hombre quedara mal visto como para no tener un juicio dándole una oportunidad de salvarse.

Anthony había acordado seguir la gran mentira. Él tampoco se arriesgaría después de haber visto las riquezas que la familia de su infiel prometida poseía.

Todo estaba hecho. Ese sujeto que se hacía llamar Brick se le culparía de delitos que no cometió y su amorío con Bombón sería encubierto con aquellas calumnias.

Ahora, Kurth caminaba con paso firme manteniendo una postura elegante con su vista en alto, mientras que detrás de este iban dos de sus hombres que sujetaban al pelirrojo sin la menor delicadeza pues lo arrastraban y jaloneaban violentamente de los brazos. Brick poseía una capucha para impedir que se viera su rostro para cualquier curioso espectador que hubiera en el camino.

Siguieron caminando hasta que salieron de la casona y obligaron a Brick a subir a una especia de carroza que era más bien como una jaula que podía ser transportada por los caballos que tiraban de ella. Así los que quisieran podían ver el estado tan lamentable en el que estaba él, hasta incluso arrojar lo que sea que gustasen para degradarlo.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.

Las nubes seguían escondiendo al sol, alertando así que se avecinaba una tormenta pero a la gente eso no le importaba en lo absoluto. Ellos solo pedían a gritos que subieran al condenado para verlo colgado del lazo, como si aquello fuera un grato espectáculo y esto hizo rabiar a Bombón. Desde que ella podía recordar la gente no había cambiado en nada. Se comportaban como unos verdaderos insensibles que gustaban del sufrimiento ajeno mientras no fueran ellos o sus familias las que fueran sentenciadas.

Eso ocasionó que ella sintiera asco de la gente y solo se limitó a cubrirse con el velo negro para ocultar su rostro.

Bombón iba de luto. Presenciaría el más horrible de los funerales, pero no lo decía por su amado Brick, sino por toda esa gente que estaba de espectadora. Ella sería testigo de la más brutal masacre que pudiera existir, lo presentía de cierta forma ya que estaban tratando con un demonio y no con un humano como todos creían.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de las miradas preocupadas que le lanzaban sus hermanas de vez en cuando. Ambas chicas se miraban de reojo una vez que analizaban el comportamiento de la mayor, como si trataran de entenderla para poder ayudarla, pero sinceramente ni ellas podían ayudarse a sí mismas porque no sabían que pasaría.

Tampoco podían hablar mucho porque su padre estaba presente. Ellos estaban situados en un lugar no muy cercano pero tampoco muy alejado de donde se llevaría a cabo todo. Principalmente porque Anthony había escogido la vista que según él era perfecta para que Bombón presenciara la ejecución.

La pelirroja mantenía un gesto distante. Así como Burbuja que poseía una mirada baja y sumida en sus propios pensamientos como también Bellota que estaba nerviosa e inquieta.

Lejos de donde ellas se encontraban estaba Ian, Gina y otros pocos sirvientes que no se habían quedado cuidando la casona. El pequeño castaño sujetaba con insistencia un morral en el que dentro estaba el libro, no le quitaba la vista de encima principalmente porque sabía que _ellos _estaban cerca. Gina estaba alerta mientras que mantenía la postura firme y trataba de mantenerse de pie.

Entonces, de un momento a otro la gente comenzó a gritar aunque aquellas exclamaciones no eran precisamente eufóricas.

Las personas empezaron a dejar un espacio para dejar pasar a los caballos que tiraban de una jaula, y estas no dudaron en lanzar lo que tuvieran en la mano al sujeto que estaba cubierto de la cabeza sin saber quién le escupía, insultaba o lanzaba cosas.

—Imbéciles—susurró de repente la pelirroja, cosa que sus hermanas lograron escuchar. Ella agudizó la mirada y se detenía a observar quienes eran los que tanto se burlaban de Brick que no hacía nada para defenderse.

—Bombón—llamó Bellota a su hermana asombrándose de la actitud de esta—No saben lo que hacen.

—Igual lo pagaran… y peor—después de decirlo sonrió ladinamente, gesto que sorprendió a la morena como a la rubia.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,

Anthony esperaba desde el patíbulo a que subieran a Brick para comenzar.

El castaño ya saboreaba la victoria, pues aun con su postura de cautela y firmeza por dentro reía anhelando tener a ese lacayo que le había traído muchos problemas bajo su merced, siendo este humillado completamente por todos los habitantes del pueblo que gritaban insultos y abucheaban la presencia de ese desgraciado.

— ¡Eres una basura! —Gritaba la gente mientras reía al ver pasar la jaula frente a sus ojos.

— ¡Ahórquenlo de una vez! —Se oía entre el público la voz de una mujer.

— ¡No queremos bazofias en nuestro pueblo, mátenlo! —Exclamó uno de los tantos hombres enfurecidos.

¿Cómo era posible despertar el coraje de los pueblerinos sin que estos supieran quien era aquel hombre pelirrojo? Muy fácil. Como anteriormente se había dicho a Brick no solo se le había acusado de traicionar a la familia más poderosa, sino también se le había acusado de obrar en contra de las políticas establecidas de ahí como también haberlo culpado de difamaciones a la iglesia del pueblo. Eso y muchas cosas más manchaban la reputación del sujeto que no se movía ni para tratar de cubrirse de las piedras que le aventaban.

Una vez que los caballos llegaron hasta el frente, bajaron a Brick de la peor manera obligándolo a subir por las escaleras y empujarlo para que así cayera quedando a los pies de Anthony.

—Si hubieras tenido en cuenta tu nivel, sabandija…—Dijo entre dientes el castaño que miraba con desprecio a un Brick encapuchado—no hubieras tenido que terminar así. Pero ya es tarde para ponernos a indagar sobre tus acciones del pasado.

Y dicho aquello, ordenó que lo levantaran y lo guiaran para ponerle el lazo. El verdugo, que mantenía su cara cubierta con una capucha negra enmascarada se encargó de ajustar la cuerda y tenerlo listo para en cualquier momento dejarlo caer jalando de la palanca.

—Ya está listo—había dicho a Kurth que sonreía ladinamente al escucharlo—cuando usted lo ordene mi lord.

—He ganado—susurró Anthony una vez que se puso frente al pelirrojo con distinguida prepotencia— ¿Algún último deseo antes de que te deje caer?

Pero Brick no habló.

— Bien. Yo si tengo uno—se acercó más a él y de un solo tirón descubrió el rostro de este— ¿Para qué quieres el anonimato? La gente debe saber quién es el miserable bastardo que será ejecutado, ¿no crees?

Lanzó una carcajada para después darle la espalda al pelirrojo que tenía sus ojos cerrados, como si estuviera dormido o en un trance.

— ¡Vean la cara del pecador! —Gritó uno de los sujetos que miraban con atención a Brick— ¡Es una vergüenza!

—Este sujeto ha osado perturbar la paz de su querido pueblo—dijo Anthony mientras sujetaba con violencia la quijada de Brick haciendo que mostrara más su cara a todos, pero aún con ese tacto tan brusco no abría los ojos—, solo miren como se mofa de ustedes. Pero no permitiré que lo siga haciendo…

Entonces, después de soltar con brusquedad la mandíbula del pelirrojo se dirigió hacia donde estaba el verdugo dispuesto a jalar la palanca en cualquier momento, pero en vez de recibir la orden de hacer aquello, Anthony quiso encargarse de esa labor exigiéndole al encapuchado que bajara del tablado.

— ¡Damas y caballeros, ancianos y niños! —Llamó el castaño obteniendo así la atención de todos, en especial, de una pelirroja que observaba atentamente el escenario encontrándose con la mirada de Kurth que la veía a ella directamente a los ojos poniendo al mismo tiempo su mano en la palanca, provocando un semblante inquieto y desafiante en la chica.

—… Morirás—susurró Bombón sin importar que sus hermanas nuevamente la habían escuchado, pero esta vez ellas no dijeron nada—, moriremos todos.

Bellota tragó saliva con dificultad mientras miraba de reojo a su hermana mayor. Nuevamente sentía esa pesadez en el ambiente con la chica de ojos rosas a un lado suyo.

Burbuja en cambio solo juntó sus manos a modo de plegaría y alzó su vista al cielo temiendo por su hermana Bombón, temiendo que la maldad haya culminado sobre la fe de ella.

—Me es un honor ser el que castigue a esta… basura—seguía hablando Anthony despectivamente de Brick, y que de vez en cuando le lanzaba una mirada a Bombón—, porque es mi deber _acusar al hombre que ha obrado en contra de nuestro señor..._

Bombón no dejaba de mirar con odio a Kurth mientras se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza casi haciéndolo sangrar.

—Así que, _acusarle de traición, adulterio, blasfemia y degradación_—continuaba hablando aquel lord motivando a su multitud enfurecida— _¡Acusarle!_

"_¡ACUSARLE!" _Gritaban al mismo tiempo mientras extendían sus puños y sus rostros marcaban la fiereza en sus aclamaciones.

Bombón no podía soportarlo. Quiso irse de ahí y no seguir viendo, pero su padre no la dejaría. Quiso cerrar los ojos, pero no le haría creer a su detestable prometido que él había ganado.

¿Qué tenía que temer? Brick no moriría porque todo eso era parte de su acto. Sin embargo, por un momento había olvidado la verdadera razón de todo y se imaginó que él solo era un simple hombre vulnerable ante el castigo de muerte sometido por un pedante noble.

Todo era parte del juego de ese demonio de ojos rojos, ¿verdad?

…

¿Entonces por qué estaba llorando?

— _Muerte al culpable_—decía Anthony tirando peligrosamente de la palanca—, _muerte a sus demonios…_

¿Por qué aquella vulnerable doncella amante de su demonio… lloraba? ¿Era por la crueldad de ese hombre arrogante? ¿Era por las personas ignorantes ante lo que hacían?

¿O era por Brick?

Anthony observó a Bombón antes de acabar y sonrió despiadadamente al notar que ella mostraba las lágrimas que él quería ver.

—Y _muerte al pecador…_

Ella no quería escucharlo, no quería verlo. Pero había sido demasiado tarde para cerrar sus ojos y cubrirse los oídos.

Pues la palanca ya había sido jalada.

.

.

* * *

—Ingenuos mortales. Larvas humanas. Escoria a fin de cuentas.

Burla en sus palabras se había distinguido acompañándolas del sonido de una macabra carcajada. Esos ojos verdes penetrantes y sombríos miraban con diversión la euforia de todos esos humanos. Arqueó las cejas observando también el cadáver tan inerte de su hermano.

—Si tan solo estuviera muerto de verdad…

Butch sonreía ladinamente mientras bajaba del tejado de una de las casas donde se mantenían ocultos, detrás de este le siguió Boomer, que en ningún momento había cambiado su gesto ausente.

—Es hora de empezar con mi parte favorita, "querido" hermanito—dijo el pelinegro a Boomer mientras caminaba campantemente hacía la multitud—, ya disfrutaron de su momento de regocijo. Es nuestro turno.

—Necesitamos al menos doce sacrificios—comentó el rubio—, y la sangre del invocador para traerlo.

—Ya tengo quien será quien lo invoque—Interrumpió Butch mientras caminaba con paso decidido hacía el patíbulo, subiendo las escaleras seguido de Boomer provocando que muchos espectadores quedaran confundidos por la intromisión de ambos sujetos. Enseguida, hubo un silencio que fue interrumpido por Kurth.

—Vaya, pero si son el par de bastardos cobardes que huyeron y dejaron morir a su hermano—exclamó el castaño—, ¿Vienen a saldar cuentas entregándose?

La gente comenzó nuevamente a gritar con furia como lo habían hecho con Brick. Pero entre todos los presentes estaban dos chicas asombradas por volver a ver a esos sujetos que estaban siendo acorralados por varios guardias.

—B-Butch…—farfulló la morena mientras se deslizaba una gota de sudor de su sien— ¿Qué…?

—Oh no—masculló Burbuja mientras que volteó a ver a sus hermanas—, esto es…

— ¡Tenemos que irnos! —Gritó Bellota muy asustada, algo que su padre notó.

— ¿Irse a dónde? —Preguntó Utonio a lo que la morena se adelantó a explicar.

— ¡Debemos reunirnos con Gina e Ian!

— ¿Por qué? — Siguió preguntando el hombre— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

—No hay tiempo para explicar—dijo esta vez Burbuja—Tenemos que alejarnos de ellos lo más pronto posible si queremos salir vivos de esto.

Utonio solo arqueó la ceja escéptico ante las palabras de su hija menor.

—Los únicos que se las verá con la muerte son esos dos rufianes que se atrevieron de verme la cara. Se arrepentirán de todo los problemas que nos han causado, y la verdad cometí un gran error el haberlas expuesto ante esos barbajanes.

—Padre, esto es serio—decía Bellota—, debemos de irnos ahora.

— ¡De aquí nadie se va! —Ordenó—no quiero arriesgarme, este es un lugar seguro y no estamos tan cerca de ellos, así que no pueden dañarlos.

Bellota frunció el ceño pero se contuvo a seguir hablando con su padre. Sabía que no lo entendería y por eso mismo nunca quiso contarle nada sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

Burbuja solo se aferró al barandal de balcón en donde estaban situadas y no se atrevió a mirar a cierto demonio de mirada azul que yacía frígido a pesar de ser amenazado por muchos hombres más.

Bombón en cambio, había ignorado la conversación que tenían sus hermanas con su padre porque ella sabía desde un inicio que ese hombre no escucharía. Estaba tan sumida en la imagen que presenciaba, un recorrido de lágrimas seca marcaban sus mejillas, mientras veía el cuerpo inerte de Brick en el suelo. Entonces, de un momento a otro un trueno se escuchó dando paso a una lluvia torrencial que caía con fuerza.

Pero la lluvia no era refrescante. Pues Bombón extendió la palma de su mano para sentirla y comprobó que parecía una lluvia ácida, tan caliente y espesa que en instantes sintió como sofocaba el aire que respiraba.

—La lluvia quema mi rostro, mancha los cuerpos inertes de negro y cubre nuestros sentidos con un taciturno olor a azufre, ¿no es perfecta esta lluvia para nosotros, mi amor? —Decía la pelirroja mientras acariciaba su vientre y veía el cadáver de un humano. Porque Brick era el humano. El demonio era otro, era aquel que despertaría para matarla—Levántate y cobra tu venganza, cobra tu paga, recibe tu premio. Despierta para que te coronen, Brick.

Pero luego negó con la cabeza mientras seguía hablando.

—No… Brick no es tu nombre, ¿verdad? —Preguntó al aire mientras seguía sobando su vientre con cariño—Entonces, ¿cómo se llama el nuevo rey de los infiernos?

Y dicho eso, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir de ese lugar, cosa que le resultó imposible pues los guardias custodiaban el lugar.

— ¿A dónde vas, Bombón? —Llamó su padre con autoridad. Luego, ella lo vio por sobre su hombro y le dirigió la mirada más fría lanzando una respuesta cortante.

—A con el hombre que ha ganado, padre.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,

—Quisiéramos jugar un rato más pero no tenemos tiempo—decía con gracia Butch mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Por supuesto que no hay tiempo. Entre más rápido me deshaga de ustedes mejor. Así como lo acabo de hacer con la basura de su hermano.

—Me temo que no has entendido, "mi lord" —dijo el pelinegro con sarcasmo—. No deberías preocuparte por nosotros sino de la basura que acabas de matar.

— ¿Preocuparme de un cuerpo que se lo comerán los gusanos? No me hagas reír.

—Oh, mi respetado lord, permíteme decirte que no has logrado tu objetivo—comentó Butch—, ¿o en serio crees que está muerto?

El verdugo, el hombre con capucha negra se apresuró a sentir el pulso de Brick comprobando que este no se sentía, cosa que Anthony sonrió con superioridad.

— ¿Qué planean hacer ustedes dos? ¿Vengar la muerte de este miserable? —Preguntó con ironía.

— ¿Vengarlo? —Dijo con burla el moreno—Yo más que nadie lo deseo muerto. Y si en realidad lo hubieras asesinado te hubiera felicitado, lord Kurth, para después encargarme de ti porque ese era mi trabajo, ¿pero acaso me ves desmembrarte en estos momentos?

Butch soltó una risa maléfica que provocó que la gente quedara petrificada ante el tono de aquella risa.

—Impertinente—exclamó Anthony muy molesto—, me estoy cansando. Hablas demasiado.

En eso, tronó sus dedos para que los guardias los atacaran. Un grupo se abalanzó contra Boomer, pero para él no resultaron ser más que simples estorbos pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estos estaban tan débiles que no podían mantenerse de pie. Algo que resultó sumamente increíble pues con tan solo haberlos tocado se paralizó para que no pudieran moverse.

—Llevo cinco—fue lo único que dijo Boomer a su hermano—. Faltan siete.

—Encárgate de eso—ordenó Butch para luego encarar a Anthony de nuevo—. Yo tengo que encargarme de este humano, ¿no sería una ironía que el asesino de ese cadáver sea el mismo que lo trajera a la vida?

Y antes de que Anthony preguntara, Butch lo sujetó del cuello y lo elevó sin problema mientras mantenía una sonrisa sátira.

—Veamos, debo de poseerte para que pactas con el demonio que acabas de "asesinar"… Será divertido apoderarme por un momento de tu mente.

.

.

* * *

— ¡Apresúrate Gina!

Ian y la chica corrían por las calles después de presenciar la pelea que había tenido Boomer con los guardias después de dejar de estar impactados por la aparición de este y la de su hermano. Ahora mismo iban por los atajos para llegar a un establo y tomar dos caballos ya que tenían planeado escapar con las herederas Utonio.

— ¡Ian asegúrate de recoger a las chicas, yo me encargaré de proteger el libro! —Ian asintió y le lanzó el morral mientras montaba uno de los caballos que le servirían de escape, Gina iba en el otro.

—No tenemos tiempo, planean invocar a Brick—comentó el Ian—. Y una vez que lo invoquen será nuestro fin. ¡El de ellas, la gente del pueblo y el nuestro!

—Entendido. Ian, cuídate y cuídalas. Debemos salvarlas, es lo que tu abuelo hubiera querido—dijo la chica para después irse y poner en práctica los conjuros que había escogido para debilitar la fuerza vital de esos demonios.

—Tú también, Gina. Nos vemos en la mansión. Una vez ahí tendremos suficiente tiempo para escapar. Porque ahora no es el momento para luchar a muerte con esos monstruos.

Así, ambos se despidieron para continuar con su plan.

.

.

* * *

La gente huía alterada por lo que sus ojos acababan de presenciar.

Ahora me encontraba resguardada en el mismo lugar que estaba con mis hermanas, mi padre y unos cuantos guardias. Pero Bombón había salido corriendo una vez que los hombres que nos custodiaban se distrajeron con la brutal matanza que Boomer estaba causando.

Intenté detenerla, pero cuando quise hacerlo uno de los sujetos fornidos me detuvo y se adelantaron para querer atraparla. Pero ella ya estaba demasiado lejos como para que pudieran encontrarla entre toda esas personas que gritaban esta vez de pavor.

La razón era, que se alarmaron una vez que Boomer mató sin problemas a los valientes o estúpidos que trataban de ayudar a los hombres que habías sido escogido para acabar siendo inmovilizados. Esas doce personas no estaban muertas, pero no se podían poner de pie o atacar al causante de que eso ocurriera. Sin embargo, una vez que los pueblerinos se dieron cuenta del poder de Boomer no quisieron arriesgarse.

Destrucción y caos es lo que había sembrado aquel demonio de mirada azul. Todo lo que tocaba moría y donde pasara penas y dolor había.

Bien yo había sido consciente de eso desde antes.

— ¡¿Qué demonios son ellos?! —Preguntó mi padre mientras no cabía del asombro y terror.

—Eso mismo, padre—él volteó a ver a mi hermana pelinegra que mantenía un semblante preocupado—. Demonios…

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,

— ¿¡Q-qué…?!

—No hables. Haces que sea tedioso el que intente jugar con tu mente.

Anthony no podía formular una palabra, ya sea por la sorpresa de saber de la fuerza descomunal de ese hombre de mirada verde y porque el agarre a su cuello le estaba asfixiando.

— ¿Ya has juntado los cuerpos? —Preguntó Butch a su hermano a lo que Boomer asintió una vez que terminó de degollar a un hombre que le había querido matar por la espalda—Bien, ve dibujando el sello y apílalos alrededor.

Así lo hizo. Boomer se dirigió al centro y de su mano salieron flamas azules que le permitieron marcar en el suelo dibujando con exactitud un extraño símbolo. Luego, puso alrededor de este, los cuerpos de los hombres que en sus rostros cundía el pánico, miedo e intriga de no saber qué pasaría con ellos.

Por otro lado. Anthony miraba directamente a los ojos a Butch sintiendo un poco de miedo de estos. La mirada de aquel pelinegro se había vuelto oscura, profunda e intimidante. Sintió como se volvía pesado y débil. No sentía sus brazos, piernas y le costaba respirar. Sin que pudiera seguir pensando, Butch lo había soltado de golpe creyendo que caería de rodillas pero para la sorpresa de Kurth sintió como logró ponerse pie sin problema.

Era como si alguien estuviera controlando cada movimiento que él diera. Y no se equivocaba. Pues Butch sonreía macabramente con esos ojos que estaban oscurecidos mientras podía controlar el cuerpo de Anthony de la forma que quería.

—Serás un títere por el momento. Tu cuerpo solo obedecerá lo que yo ordene y tus palabras serán las que yo desee—dijo el demonio pelinegro mientras que tomaba posición alrededor del sello y Boomer ponía el cuerpo de Brick en el centro.

Mucha de las personas se habían escondido y algunas otras miraban desde lugares apartados todo lo que habían montado ese par de hermanos. Kurth en cambio, trataba de mantener una resistencia al control que Butch tenía cobre él pero le era inútil

— ¡Que comience el ritual! —Exclamó el moreno mientras extendía su brazo y movía sus dedos para mover a Anthony como si estuviera controlándolo por medio de hilos.

Boomer también se posicionó alrededor del círculo y espero paciente a que comenzara.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,

Me mantenía en una distancia considerable para no interrumpir la resurrección del padre de mi hijo. Y atenta veía como el despreciable hombre estaba siendo controlado por una de las criaturas que habían marcado a Bellota.

Vi claramente como Kurth sacaba un cuchillo de su bolsillo pero su rostro mostraba estar luchando por no obedecer las órdenes que le daban. Pero no podía hacer nada más que resignarse porque con paso lento se acercaba al primer hombre que estaba inmovilizado y le cortaba la yugular provocando que saliera y le salpicara sangre. Lo mismo les espero a los once restantes y hasta que terminó con todos, la sangre corría en dirección al cuerpo de Brick y trazaba mágicamente los mismo trazos que había hecho Boomer.

El cielo se había tornado rojizo y había dejado de llover. Vi como después de matar a sus propios hombres sin voluntad propia se posicionó frente al cuerpo de Brick y cortó la palma de su mano izquierda y derramar la sangre que se unía al rio rojo.

Entonces, Boomer prendió de un movimiento sin dejar su lugar las tres antorchas que estaban situadas alrededor del centro de la plaza y por consecuencia, revelando el lugar de donde me encontraba.

Sin embargo, ellos no parecían enterarse de mi presencia y me ignoraron por completo.

No me moví de mi lugar a pesar de que quedaba expuesta. Seguí mirando el cómo Anthony seguía tratando de resistirse de hincarse ante un Brick que parecía estar dormido.

Luego, empezó a murmurar algo en latín pero que después no entendí o que no estaba en un dialecto que conocía. Boomer y Butch parecían susurrarlo también. La mirada del rubio se tornó al instante oscura y sombría como la de su hermano.

"**Resurrecto ut Umbras.**

**Reversus ab inferis**

**Ostende te cum tacita**

**implet desiderium meum**

**Magna domino meo tenebrarum**

**vendicare sedem tuam**

**vendicare regnum tuum**

**Aztra reiza cum le trabomeht. Aztra reiza cum le Berphéstos. Aztra reiza us…****"**

Luego, pararon abruptamente y Butch sonrió con crueldad.

— ¿Cómo se llama nuestro rey? —Preguntó no necesariamente para recibir respuesta.

Entonces de la voz de Anthony que había sido distorsionada y que se veía que no era él quien realizaba todo ese diabólico ritual, salió un nombre, un nombre que jamás olvidaríamos todos los que estuvieran presentes ante este suceso.

Y una vez pronunciado ese nombre que parecía estar maldito pues el cielo se tornó rojizo y el ambiente comenzó a ponerse más sofocado de lo que ya estaba, volvió a repetir la última estrofa con más intensidad y repetidas veces.

"**Aztra reiza cum le trabomeht. Aztra reiza cum le Berphéstos. Aztra reiza us…**

**Darzahel****"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Significado de la estrofa en latín:_

"_Renacer de entre las sombras._

_Regresado de la tumba_

_Hazte ver con el silencio_

_cumple mi deseo_

_Gran señor de las tinieblas_

_reclama su trono_

_reclama su reino"_

_Significado de la última frase que no es ningún idioma especifico si no un simple juego de palabras al azar:_

"_Poder al rey que nace del infierno. Poder al rey que nace del Berphéstos. Poder a nuestro rey…_

_Darzahel"_

* * *

**Hola mis queridos lectores y amigos de FF. Espero que aún se encuentre alguna alma en pena esperando esta actualización que lamento haber extendido. Pero mis razones son las mismas de siempre. Aunque debo decir que ahora que escribo otra historia que algunos de ustedes leen, sabrán que ahí les había comunicado que en julio actualizaría este fic. Y bueno, suena un poco troll ya que si cumplí, pero lo vine subiendo hasta el último día de este mes (soy una malota).**

**En fin, no quiero extenderme en las notas de autora a nadie interesa. Así que haré la pregunta:**

**¿Cuál fue su parte favorita?**

**Y…**

**El nombre demoniaco de Brick es Darzahel **(¿no, enserio?)** Um si, este, ¿les gusta? Me maté la cabeza escogiéndole un nombre que sonara digno y pues eso salió. Después sabrán los de Butch y Boomer.**

**Ahora no tengo mucho tiempo de responder los reviews. Por el momento solo responderé los de sin cuenta y los demás será en esta semana, disculpen las molestias.**

**GRACIAS POR COMENTARME:**

**kaouro ayuzawa: **Bienvenida al club de las corrompidas por Brick xD me presentó soy la presidenta espero y disfrute de su estado embobado ante este demonio malévolo.

**ClaryMitsuroe: **Todos detestan el comportamiento de Bombón xD pero en un futuro será la que salve y resuelva todo este lio jojo te sorprenderás, oh eso espero lograr xD.

**Sofy: **Yadhi! Me alegro que te hayas puesto al corriente es muy bonito saber que sigues leyendo :3 te quiero mucho amiga, nos estamos hablando.

**P.D.**

**JoyTears,xD si lees esto y te has dado cuenta... tome tu regalito, **_(el dibujo que hiciste inspirado en mi fic, o en pocas palabras mi esposa :p gracias por darme tu bendición)_** y pues lo he puesto como imagen de presentación para el fanfic espero y no te incomode o algo.**

**Bueno, gracias por el apoyo los quiero bastante, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo donde continuara con el despertar del demonio rey ;) **


	24. XXIII: Da Mihi Animas Caetera Tolle

_No pueden creerme muerta. Porque yo soy la dama; Dama de la muerte. Y ahora regreso desde el inframundo con la esperada continuación recordándoles que no se desharán de mí tan fácilmente (?). Nos leemos abajo._

* * *

_Resumen breve del capítulo anterior:_

_*Bombón se despide de sus hermanas, y Burbuja tuvo una pesadilla en la que casi nos revela el nombre de Boomer._

_*Se vio un fragmento del libro sagrado sobre la invocación de los demonios._

_*La gente se reunía en la plaza para la ejecución de Brick._

_*Bombón mantiene un comportamiento extraño desde el inicio hasta el final pues se lee como quiere que la tempestad llegue para dar fin con los pueblerinos, esto claro, por burlarse de Brick._

_*Gina e Ian se apresuran para proteger a las chicas._

_*Anthony cree que ha ganado, hasta que aparecen Boomer y Butch para empezar con el ritual que traerá a Brick de regreso. Lo cual, Butch posee a Kurth para que sea él quien invoque al demonio._

_*El ritual ha sido completado y Darzahel ha despertado._

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Las caricatura no me pertenece. Pero la trama de esta historia y algunos personajes si son de mi procedencia. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y para entretener a quienes gusten de leer el Fic.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Escenas violentas y algo fuertes. Nos acercamos al final del pacto.**

.

.

.

* * *

Le costaba respirar. Sus pulmones ardían cada vez que el espeso aire se colaba por sus fosas nasales y viajaba en su interior, como si éste intentara quemar todo órgano que estuviera a su paso. Incluso, sus ojos lagrimeaban a causa del humo que se extendía hacia esas cuencas tan profundas. Aquellos ojos azules, ahora viejos y sin ese distinguido brillo jovial que tuvo alguna vez, se encontraban muy llorosos, tanto, que apenas presenciaba el horrible escenario que se daba en aquella plaza. Algo inexplicable estaba ocurriendo, algo que no comprendía estaba llevándose a cabo y lo único que podía hacer ahora era correr.

Pero sus pies flaqueaban. No podía mantener su propio peso y presentía que en cualquier momento caería para quedar tumbado en el suelo, y que muchas de las personas que corrían de un lado a otro como lo estaba haciendo él, pasarían por encima pisándolo e importándoles muy poco lo que alguna vez fue; Un hombre respetado y reconocido por muchos, Lord Utonio, propietario de la mitad de las tierras de ese condado... pero ahora, solo era alguien más que huía por su vida, por el miedo y por la desesperación de encontrar un refugio, por la prisa de regresar a su mansión en donde todos esos últimos años ha sido el patrimonio que le había dejado su padre, y a éste mismo, su padre, lo que a su vez convierte a ese hombre fundador en su abuelo.

Pero había algo que no comprendía del todo. Ya que justo ahora que reinaba el caos en el pueblo, justo ahora que había visto un fenómeno muy inusual, algo totalmente imposible, pensaba que tenía que ver con él más de lo que pudo ver con sus hijas.

Aquellos sujetos, trio de hermanos que trabajaron por un corto periodo en su casona, no eran humanos. Eso lo tenía muy claro.

¿Pero era verdad que eran esa clase de criaturas? ¿Era verdad que eran seres malévolos, tan maquiavélicos como para llamarlos demonios?

Tenía que ser una broma. Una de muy mal gusto. Pero todo lo que ocurría era demasiado para ser una treta, nadie era capaz de revivir después de la muerte, y él había visto a la perfección como ese hombre de mata pelirroja había sido colgado hasta que la soga se adhirió al cuello apenas para marcarle y romperle el cuello. Ese sujeto -o esa cosa- cuyo nombre era Brick, murió ahorcado apenas el verdugo tuvo tiempo de ir con el cuerpo y comprobar el pulso que claramente no debía de existir.

Y aun así, eso vivía... eso estaba en pie, tal cual lo habría estado un verdadero conde o un duque... O incluso un rey ante sus súbditos, uno que pone frente ante la guerra que gana con el porte elegante que solo alguien de sangre digna puede tener. Y no cabía en duda que… eso, fuera lo que fuera, era alguien poderoso, alguien a quien temer.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al mismo tiempo que una gota de sudor se deslizó por su sien. No quería girarse para mirar el escabroso panorama, realmente era tan cobarde como para voltear y ver la masacre que había en sus espaldas.

_Era solo una pesadilla_. Se reprimía así mismo el hombre que era acompañado y resguardado por una de sus hijas, la menor, mientras eran escoltados por un pequeño de casi doce años hacía los caballos que estaban cerca de un establo, muy alejado de la plaza donde ocurría el desastre.

Su otra hija, la morena, ya estaba montada en uno de los caballos mientras lo ayudaba a subir con ella. Burbuja al parecer iría con Ian y se apresurarían a llegar a la mansión.

—No hay tiempo que perder, si nos apresuramos tal vez alcancemos a irnos juntos y no separarnos.

— ¿A dónde iremos?—Preguntó Burbuja con inseguridad mientras subía con dificultad por los holanes del vestido que le impedían moverse con libertad.

—Lejos. Lo bastante como para tener distancia con ellos, y como para mantenerlas a salvo, con vida.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo?—Habló por primera vez Utonio, quien estaba aún en estado de shock.

—No se esfuerce tanto, padre—se adelantó Bellota al notar como temblaba el hombre mayor—. Lo importante ahora es encontrar a Bombón, ella no debe estar lejos y debemos apresurarnos antes de que uno de ellos la encuentre.

Utonio no dijo más y quedó envuelto en sus pensamientos. Por dentro se encontraba aterrorizado, el ritmo cardíaco era acelerado ya que sentía que en cualquier momento podría morir de un paro al corazón. No soportaría otra sorpresa. No aguantaría saber que su hija mayor estuviera en peligro, porque a pesar de todo, él era su padre y amaba a su hija aunque haya arruinado su relación con ella.

Miró al cielo, la lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza y pensó en maldecir a su Dios. Maldecirlo por el simple hecho de permitir que una persona como él existiera. No se merecía nada de lo que tenía, ya no importaba sus lujos, sus propiedades, su dinero, sus influencias y ni su propia vida. Lo único que pedía ahora era que sus hijas estuvieran a salvo, que estuvieran con bien, y que lo perdonaran...

Lo perdonaran por haberlas abandonado cuando su madre murió, pues cuándo su fiel y amada esposa dejó este mundo, dejó de darles el cariño y comprensión que tanto necesitaban esas pequeñas e inocentes niñas. Tantas noches en vela por atender a documentos, a viles papeles que en su momento fueron importantes, mucho más que ellas.

Se había perdido de sus infancias. No atendió los miedos de Burbuja, no estuvo presente en las destrezas de Bellota, y no brindó consejos adecuados a Bombón a cómo afrontar sus responsabilidades.

_No era un buen padre, nunca lo fui. _Se auto atormentaba cada vez que recordaba de sus ausencias en la vida de su familia.

Tal vez, después de todo, Dios le castigaba con ese destino. Y aunque no comprendía lo que ocurría tenía en cuenta que existía un gran peligro que los amenazaba.

Y es que al haber presenciado aquello, el cómo mataban uno a uno a los hombres de Anthony, y como éste mismo era poseído como para derramar su sangre y comenzar con una clase de ritual, lo hizo perder el sentido común, pues ya creía que el mal existía de esa manera tan demoníaca y macabra.

Recordaba las palabras dichas por los labios del lord, cada silaba era escabrosa, fatal. Pero era mucho más mortífero ese nombre que produjo segundos de tensión y pánico. Con tan solo haberlo dicho, la tempestad atacó a ese pueblo y arrasó con las agallas del más valiente de los hombres. Era súbitamente... inverosímil.

Darzahel.

Rey de los infiernos. Duque del sufrimiento y oscuridad. Líder de los demonios y antiguo príncipe del Berphéstos para ahora ser coronado para gobernar completamente las tinieblas.

O así, es como lo había presentado uno de sus hermanos, igual de temible.

.

_La sangre pareció dejar de correr por sus venas por largos segundos. Temblaba al ver como Kurth hablaba con una voz tan gruesa, distorsionada, horrenda. No podía tragar saliva, pues su boca había quedado seca al mismo tiempo que sus entrañas se comprimieron por el miedo. Una de esas criaturas, aquel cuya identidad había sido humana y adoptado el nombre "Boomer", recitaba lo mismo con mucho ímpetu. El otro, "Butch", era igual, pues lo decía con la misma precisión además de que parecía hablar por Anthony. Era esa la criatura que lo manejaba como si fuera un títere, una marioneta a su completa disposición. _

_Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fue el inerte sujeto, el simple paje quien estuvo de acuerdo en mandar a ejecutar. _

_Era un simple cadáver... Hasta que la sangre lo tocó y las almas de los hombres se desprendían de sus cuerpos para entrar en el de Brick como si fuera un recipiente. Las palabras se volvieron insistentes, fuertes y rápidas, y con cada avanzar de las estrofas, el recipiente de carne y hueso del pelirrojo se contorsionaba con furia. _

_Pero pronto, dejó de ser un simple envase para resguardar todas esas almas. Pues bastó con seguir mirando para descubrir que el cadáver se desfiguraba para tomar forma de algo distinto, algo inmune y resistente._

_Utonio abrió los ojos de total asombro cuando vio que el cuerpo de Brick cambiaba. Dejando de ser un simple hombre para tomar forma de algo más que humanoide._

_Él yacía tendido, levitaba. Estaba en medio del circulo formado de sangre, y sus extremidades se mal formaban al mismo tiempo que sombras surgían del suelo para envolverlo por completo. Ahora, parecía un ovillo. Las sombras lo regeneraban, pero el recipiente ahora era distinto._

_Ya no era un simple hombre de aspecto joven y común. No era normal, ya no era Brick._

_Los espectros que pasaban alrededor de lo que parecía un nuevo ser, lo curaban, mejor dicho, lo cambiaban. Poco a poco, donde hubo un torso arañado y maltratado por las torturas impuestas por los siervos de Kurth, era remplazado por uno sano, con abdominales marcados dejando de lado las heridas que tuvo alguna vez. _

_Sus brazos eran fuertes, la espalda era ancha, su complexión era firme, esculpida, un cuerpo perfecto, como un adonis con la musculatura ideal. Era imponente, era alto. No obstante, no fue lo único que cambió de su físico. Su rostro era fino. Los rasgos masculinos contorneaban la quijada, labios, nariz y pómulos._

_Pero sus ojos..._

_Su mirada era... demoníaca. Inducía pavor. Rojos, ojos color escarlata, dos orbes carmesí como si se hubiera derramado la sangre de sus víctimas en aquel par. Esa mirada era fría, precisa, misteriosa, malvada y atroz. Incluso las hebras pelirrojas resaltaban más. El largo de ese cabello pasaba de sus hombros pero se mantenía muy por encima de su espalda baja. Las mismas sombras le daban una imagen majestuosamente macabra cada vez que provocaban el movimiento de esa mata de pelo._

_Las uñas, o bien, garras de esa criatura, eran prominentes, pero no eran tan grotescas para arruinar el porte autoritario y elegante de ese demonio. Aunque fácil éstas podrían cortar cualquier cosa con su filo letal. _

_Y si esto no fuera suficiente para indicar que aquello no era mortal, de su espalda brotaban un par de alas. Tan temibles, dignas de un ser así. Grandes, negras, resistentes y admirables. Capaces de con tan solo el batirlas una vez derribaría a un grupo de hombres corpulentos con la ráfaga de viento que éstas desprendieran._

_Los espectros, las negras presencias que hace poco lo rodeaban se adhirieron a él. Y al exclamar por última vez su verdadero nombre, un suspiro, lo que pareció ser más su primer aliento, salió de su boca como un frío soplido de vida... o de poder. _

_Él... era Darzahel. _

_._

— ¡Padre!—Llamó alarmada la pelinegra al notar que su padre no respondía. Lo sacudió con insistencia mientras iban todavía en caballo andando sigilosamente por los alrededores a pesar del fúnebre entorno con la gente despavorida gritando e implorando por sus vidas. Trataban de localizar a Bombón.

El hombre se giró a ver a su hija para hacerle saber que estaba de nuevo consciente de su alrededor y del tiempo presente.

Bellota quedó sorprendida. Por primera vez en todos estos años, su padre se mostraba débil. La pizca de autoridad que una vez tuvo, ya no existía. El hombre cargaba con culpa en su senil mirada. Estaba acabado y arrepentido. Estaba sufriendo, como nunca lo había hecho.

.

.

* * *

Gina se dirigía hacia la plaza a pesar de que la gente le impedía regresar a ese sitio por su propia seguridad. Una anciana, que le había advertido y recordado lo imprudente que era su decisión al querer ir por ahí, se limitó a solo persignar a la muchacha y encomendarla para que no sufriera lo que muchas personas habían sufrido por enfrentarse al poder de esas malvadas criaturas.

Pero ella sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, después de todo, no sería la primera vez que supiera de _ellos_. Era una cazadora, y como tal, debía defender las costumbres y proezas de sus ancestros.

Esa noche probablemente moriría. Pero no se iría a la tumba sin antes haberse llevado a uno de esos seres con ella. El único consuelo que tenía es que al menos ella viviría en espíritu, ella sería juzgada para perecer ya sea en el reino de los cielos, o en el propio abismo. Pero esos seres, simplemente desaparecerían. A los demonios no se les juzga como a los humanos, su existencia se volvería... nula.

Con esa determinación y valentía, se armó con su gran ventaja; El libro sagrado. Los derrotaría, pues eso le prometió a Edmond...

A su querido y difunto abuelo.

.

.

* * *

Ian llevaba las riendas del caballo mientras se aseguraba de que Bellota lo siguiera y no se atrasara demasiado. Perderle de vista sería catastrófico. Estúpido. Tan estúpido como se había sentido al no ver cuando Bombón desapareció de su vista, pues no presenció con la debida cautela cuando ésta bajó del palco y logró burlar a los guardias, hombres que, seguramente, se encontraron tan conmocionados con lo que vieron en esa plaza.

—Ian...—llamó Burbuja sujetada con firmeza de la cintura del niño—, no vayas por ahí. No confió en ese callejón.

—No podemos arriesgarnos en pasar por alto cualquier lugar en donde se pueda encontrar tu hermana.

—Por favor, solo no entres... Siento que algo nos está observando desde su oscuridad.

A unos cuantos metros se hallaba dichoso callejón que mantenía a la rubia alerta, cosa que no le sorprendía a Ian pues tomaba en cuenta que esas criaturas se encontraban muy cerca. Tanto que probablemente estuviera uno de ellos esperándolos en ese reducido lugar.

La paranoia era tanta en los presentes, todos se mantenían absortos en sus pensamientos y desconfiaban de cualquier situación que los llevara a estar desprotegidos. Porque en definitiva, un callejón oscuro apartado del caos, demasiado como para no ver ni una alma en pena en esos lares, los hacían titubear. Pero por más que ahuyentara a cualquier persona sensata en buscar a una mujer desaparecida ahí, no podían tampoco arriesgarse en estar equivocados.

¿Qué tal si Bombón estaba refugiándose? Aguardando para ver quién podría encontrarla primero...

—Estamos perdiendo valiosos segundos debatiendo sobre acercarnos ahí o no. De cualquier forma no es viable hacer desapercibido ese lugar, Burbuja.

—Ian tiene razón—habló Bellota—. Será mejor que busquemos... y lo hagamos en todas partes.

Burbuja no quiso seguir oponiéndose, pero algo le decía que era mala idea. Después de todo ese era el mismo escenario tétrico que presenció en su última pesadilla, antes de salir corriendo y ser encontrada por Boomer.

Si había accedido en no seguir insistiendo, era porque ellos tenían razón. Bombón podía estar en cualquier parte.

.

.

* * *

Gente, hay gente muriendo.

Mueren por el caos. Por el odio y maldad que siembra mi amado con cada elegante paso que da. Mueren por sus mismas ganas de vivir, que irónico.

Veo mujeres que corren con niños en sus brazos. Con sus bebés que tuvieron la desdicha de nacer para ver el fatídico final de sus padres, tanto como el de ellos mismos sin que estén todavía conscientes. Observo como esas crías son cruelmente abandonados por padres egoístas que prefieren mil veces sus vidas que las de sus propios hijos.

A lo lejos escucho como los ruegos de las personas se mezclan con el llanto, provocando una sinfonía macabra de gritos espeluznantes al son de la coreografía de sus pies cansados por no saber a dónde ir. La escenografía son los cadáveres que se pudren con rapidez, otros tienen suerte de ser incinerados por estar cerca de las llamas producidas accidentalmente por el mismo pánico.

Oigo sus quejidos, el cómo martillean con fervor en mis oídos.

_"¡Mami, mami!"_ Pequeños con la cara mugrienta por sus lágrimas y hollín...

_"¡Ayuda, por favor, ayúdenme...!"_Seres desafortunados que quedaron atrapados por los escombros.

_"¡Dios mío ten piedad!"_ Hipócritas que llaman al creador para que los salven.

_"Padre nuestro que estás en los cielos..." _Ancianas devotas rezando con fuerza para ser escuchadas.

Y todo, todo eso forma parte de la bienvenida a mi adorado amante.

Ahora camino entre los huesos que forman una pila. Los cuerpos se descomponen rápido. Era el mismo veneno que había recorrido sus venas, aquella sustancia tóxica que desprendía el poderoso demonio.

Literalmente, él había sembrado el caos con cada paso que daba.

Todo a su alrededor se desmoronaba, él mismo esparcía el ácido que era invisible a nuestros ojos humanos. Pero esto solo tocaba a aquellos quienes eran corruptos. Lo que en este lugar, vendría siendo más de la mitad de su población. Sabía que el ácido no me afectaba a pesar de estar corrompida por el mismísimo Darzahel, pues él tenía otros planes para mí.

Lo busco. Pero lo perdí de de repente tan cerca de él, pero a la vez tan lejos en tan solo un corto periodo de tiempo. Solo basto ser jalada por la multitud despavorida para perderle el rastro a quien una vez le llamé Brick.

¿Cómo era posible extraviar a semejante criatura?

Era mucho más corpulento ahora en su nueva faceta, o mejor dicho, original forma. Me sentí intimidada, como al mismo tiempo incitada a ir con él. Su mera presencia provoca en mi un sentimiento indescriptible, y el solo recordar su ardiente y a la vez fría mirada escarlata produce en mi un deseo que se extiende por mi vientre y calienta con un fuego pecador mi entrepierna.

Solo él podía hacer que pensara lujuriosas fantasías en un momento como este.

Me fui acercando sin rumbo fijo, ya estaba lo suficiente lejos del patíbulo en donde fue ahorcado Brick. Ahora merodeaba por las angostas calles deshabitadas de personas vivientes. Reconocí el entorno. Era aquí donde solía ponerse el mercado. Fue aquí donde estuve con Brick la vez que un desagradable hombre trato de propasarse conmigo y mi hermoso acompañante casi le estrangula y lo mata.

Recuerdo su mirada. Recuerdo que pensé que lo hizo solo porque quería protegerme, que olvidó después a ese gordo sujeto lanzándole lejos para comprobar si estaba bien. Y todo por quererme comprar un collar... Ahora sé que solo me protegía para tenerme lista para cuando me sacrificara. Supe que fui como un cordero que es cuidado y alimentado para que se encuentre en perfectas condiciones para el momento en que se decida matarlo y cocinarlo para comerlo.

Oh si, incluso me regaló un collar, la misma gema que ahora colgaba de mi cuello y que ahora sujetaba con fuerza. Eso fue solo parte de su tarea, en aquellos momentos no había hecho nada para demostrarme verdadero amor. Ahora, unos podrían pensar que seguía siendo así. Tal vez era verdad, y tal vez la parte ingenua que aun sobrevivía muy en el fondo de mí creía que él tenía una manera peculiar de amarme.

Solo una estúpida podría creer que el rey de los infiernos tenía esa clase de sentimientos, y más hacía una humana, hacía un cordero como yo.

Pues, era una estúpida.

—Mamá es una imbécil, ¿verdad? Perdónala... hijo mío—le hablaba al bebé que no nacería—. Mamá cree que papá le ama.

Supe que hice un gesto de dolor, como si fuera a llorar, pero, no podía llorar, las lágrimas se habían extinguido hace ya un buen rato.

—Papá no tendrá tiempo para amarnos, mi pequeño retoño. Estará muy ocupado reinando los infiernos y matando a la gente bastarda que osó burlarse de él—sonreí, no creí que pudiera hacerlo, pero incluso con el significado de esa perturbadora conversación, aun así no dejaba de ser una conversación que mantenía con mi hijo—. Pero no te preocupes, que le hemos de servir para que cumpla con ello, porque nosotros le daremos fuerza, mi amor. Mamá y tú serán el ingrediente perfecto. Así que somos especiales, o por lo menos, estamos muy por encima de los demás que estará aniquilando...

Probablemente me odien por pensar así...

Seguí caminando, deambulaba por las calles manteniendo mi vestido alzado lo suficiente para poder caminar. Estaba tan concentrada, o estaba tan lejos de mi entorno que no me di cuenta de que alguien me seguía, porque no escuché los acusadores pasos y solo me percaté cuando frente a mi, estaba un sujeto que al principio no vislumbre bien su rostro.

Su agarre era fuerte, me lastimaba, pero no noté el tirón que me dio al momento de encararlo. Solo cuando fije mi vista en la suya supe de quien se trataba. Aun así, no me sorprendió.

—Vaya, sigues con vida... Anthony.

.

.

* * *

—Chillan como cerdos. Me agrada, me gusta ese sonido.

Su mirada verde pasaba por cada víctima que yacía a su alcance y se aseguraba de divertirse con ellas cuanto quisiera.

"Butch" se alimentaba de un hombre, absorbiendo a través de su tacto la energía vital para drenarlo por completo y después tirarlo, como lo haría un niño aburrido de su muñeco para ir en búsqueda de otra distracción.

Una comparación muy adecuada tomando en cuenta la actitud de ese demonio pelinegro, que ahora, poseía un aspecto más intimidante. Aquella criatura encaprichada y ansiosa de encontrar a su mujer, o su presa, estaba más imponente. A decir verdad, su aspecto físico había cambiado de sobremanera a pesar de que aún no estaba en su forma original.

Él, aun se hacia llamar Butch, prefería portar ese nombre hasta el momento adecuado para quitarse el disfraz. Porque él era el príncipe de las tinieblas y merecía también una invocación, o ceremonia, como prefería llamarlo, para mostrarse como en realidad era. Y que mejor, que guardar ese acto para el final asegurándose de que cierta chica presenciara su transformación.

Porque su plan era ese; Se mostraría ante ella una vez que la encontrara, la humana era demasiado escurridiza. Sin que pudiera notarlo por estar ocupado trayendo a su hermano, Bellota había desaparecido de su vista. Y él que pensaba que la tenía vigilada...

Era culpa de Darzahel, si no fuera por ese bastardo él ya estaría adueñándose del alma de esa Utonio. Pero claro, primero era satisfacer las necesidades de su ahora rey oficial.

Y es que la condición había sido juntar las suficientes almas para que pudieran coronar a Darzahel.

El esbirro, o perro fiel como él le llamaba a ese demonio de categoría baja llamado "Ghollium" pero curiosamente el favorito de su padre como para hacerlo su leal siervo, había obtenido cierta influencia y -más que nada- suerte. Ya que en el testamento que dejó su padre el legendario Cruxus, se dijo claramente que el mayor de sus hijos solo fuera capaz de que cediera al trono con la condición de obtener al menos tres mil quinientas almas que serían ganadas por pactos.

Pero esto no significaba que aquella pelirroja que ahora esperaba un hijo semi-mortal, fuera el alma numero tres mil quinientos... A decir verdad no era necesario porque Darzahel ya había poseído el numero total cuando se hicieron los trece sacrificios para traerlo de vuelta a la dimensión de los humanos.

¿Entonces ella solo era un simple capricho por parte de ese demonio de mirada carmesí? No lo comprendía...

No tenía sentido, pues con tan solo lidiar con él todos esos largos siglos sabía perfectamente que lo que más había anhelado esa criatura pelirroja, era obtener el trono. ¿Por qué aun así él había insistido en buscar a esa simple humana que no le servía ya? Era de suponerse que Darzahel no era misericordioso, y cuando resultaba serlo, había algo detrás de toda esa aparente gentileza que terminaba siendo contraproducente para su victima.

Como con su hermano menor, el rubio. Si no lo había matado a pesar de su traición, es porque tenía otros planes para él. Darzahel utilizaba todo lo que le fuera posible para obtener lo que quería.

Y al parecer Bombón Utonio era lo que quería. Más aun el saber que ella portaba un bebé suyo.

La criatura de ojos verdes se detuvo pensativo, analizando más la situación. Según Brick, le había dicho que ya vería lo que tanto planeaba una vez que se cumpliera el pacto. A decir verdad, fue cuando comprendió que no podía dejar viva a la chica de ojos rosas...

Sonrió, su hermano era un cabronazo, así como él mismo lo era también.

Era claro, si no moría Bombón, el pacto no finalizaría, si ella vivía, el hijo que esperaba terminaría causando un desequilibrio en las tres dimensiones, habría caos en los cielos, en la tierra y en los infiernos... Así que ese niño debía morir, porque sino, el reinado de su hermano no duraría.

Pero la cuestión aquí era... que éste había embarazado a esa mujer a propósito.

Entonces, "Butch" lo captó todo...

Y así, una creciente ira emanaba de su interior provocando que su entorno se derrumbara. Jamás había estado tan enojado, y ahora era cuando quería matar lo más pronto posible al nuevo rey.

—Maldito seas Darzahel... asquerosa bazofia. Me has jugado sucio—apretó sus puños y de sus palmas goteaba la sangre que delineaba sus dedos para caer al piso. El filo de sus largas uñas había cortado sus propias manos, pero eso a él no le importó. Había descubierto sus intenciones y el no haberlo notado antes lo hacía enfurecerse más, se sentía un inútil.

"Brick" embarazó a Bombón por conveniencia. Era como matar a dos pájaros de un tiro. De todas maneras tenía que cumplir el pacto, y que mejor, que hacerlo con un ingrediente que le diera intensidad al asunto; Absorber el alma de una mujer depravada, y con ella, el alma del bebé semi mortal... Porque aquella pequeña criatura que crecía con prisa en el vientre de la chica era mucho más letal que un propio señor demonio. Un semimortal era más fuerte que un demonio de casta pura, eso era atroz.

Y Darzahel, se alimentaría del bebé para hacerse más fuerte...

Su reinado apenas comenzaría.

—Realmente eres un tramposo de mierda, hermano mayor...

.

.

* * *

La pestilencia del lugar los hizo retroceder, apenas se habían acercado unos cuantos metros cuando detectaron el asqueroso hedor que surgía a causa de la gran pila de cadáveres. Muchos cuerpos putrefactos estaban amontonados y en sus rostros solo prescindía el horror, el pavor que seguramente sintieron antes de convertirse en sacos de carne humana que se descomponían. O eso, era lo que al menos se podía persuadir porque en la mayoría de todos esos muertos, las caras estaban completamente desfiguradas.

—Cielo santo...—Exclamó Lord Utonio al tiempo que se cubría la boca y nariz como lo estaban haciendo sus hijas e Ian.

—E-esto es imposible... ¿Qué... qué es lo que habrá ocurrido aquí?—Preguntó Bellota aun cubriéndose del hedor.

—Realmente no creo que quieras saberlo—contestó el castaño a lo que decidió retroceder aun estando encima del caballo con Burbuja—Pero seguramente les pasó esto por tratar de huir del pueblo. Este callejón conduce hacia las afueras del lugar y a unos cuantos kilómetros más se encuentra el rio, y pasando ese río se encuentra el bosque, seguramente trataban de huir por ese atajo para salir de la ciudad.

—Pero es el atajo más peligroso que hay, ir por el bosque es de idiotas—dijo la morena—, si bien puedes huir de este infierno, en ese lugar los lobos te comerían vivo.

Burbuja no estaba escuchándolos. Estaba demasiado inquieta al estar en ese lugar y se notaba bastante porque sujetaba con fuerza la cintura de Ian, algo que obviamente notó el muchachito una vez que se fijó en el dolor que brotaba por el agarre de la rubia.

— ¿Burbuja, estás...?

—Debemos irnos—interrumpió alarmada, sus ojos azules no se despegaban de toda esa carne que ahora estaba siendo rodeada de gusanos—, debemos irnos... ¡Ian tenemos que salir de aquí, tenemos que salir de este pueblo!

Ella comenzó a elevar su tono de voz. Un pánico muy grande la estaba asaltando a lo que el niño no pudo hacer otra cosa más que obedecer, seguido de Bellota con su padre se retiraban lo más rápido que podían, pero algo demasiado fuerte se aferró de las patas del caballo en donde iba Ian y Burbuja.

— ¡¿Pero qué...!? —La pelinegra no pudo seguir formulando palabras pues veía claramente como caía el animal, tumbando al instante a su hermana y a su amigo. Y es que apenas había visualizado lo que había provocado la caída cuando un temor muy grande la asaltó.

Era algo... _Aterrador... _Enorme y extraño. Un ente demasiado extraño.

Su cuerpo era grande pero su cabeza era pequeña, luciría gracioso a no ser por su descripción completa, ya que, de los hombros le salían huesos en forma de picos que se veían demasiado prominentes y peligrosos. Sus manos y pies eran largas con garras filosas, su cuerpo tenía proporciones anormales; Ancha espalda pero extremidades delgadas. El rostro de esa criatura era horrible, tenía enormes dientes que al abrir la boca los llenaba de una baba pegajosa y poseía seis ojos los cuales eran negros. Con verlos, te podían recordar a un arácnido solo que este ser no poseía ocho patas, sin embargo, detrás de si le colgaba una cola de reptil. A simple vista su piel lucía grisácea, dura como roca y resistente como un escudo forjado con la mejor calidad de convenientes materiales. Pero en sí, era una bestia sacada de las peores pesadillas de un hombre.

Un monstruo. Pensaron las dos chicas y el hombre.

Un demonio del Phoena. Pensó Ian.

Pero aquello no era lo único que había brotado del suelo repentinamente. Muchas otras sombras, espectros y bestias igual de horrendas, surgían sin parar de las paredes dejando detrás de si los portales de la dimensión de la que provenían, muy probablemente, del cuarto infierno.

—... ¿I-Ian?—Balbuceó la morena mientras se acercaba lentamente aun en caballo hacía el susodicho.

—Shh, cuidado...—Susurró el muchachito a la vez que aparecía una gota de sudor por su sien. Temía que si hablaba demasiado fuerte, esas criaturas los descubrirían...

— ¿Q-Qué sucede, qué son esas... cosas?—Imitó ella con el mismo tono de voz silencioso. Utonio estaba paralizado, él ni pronunciaba débiles quejidos de miedo. Burbuja por otra parte se situó detrás de Ian al momento en que se levantaba rápidamente. El caballo en el que iban, por desgracia, se había convertido en el aperitivo de esos seres.

—No hagas mucho ruido. La mayoría de esas criaturas están ciegas—explicó el castaño mientras retrocedía con cuidado hacía la salida de ese callejón sin despegar su mirada de los once demonios que comían con ímpetu del cadáver del pobre animal—, lo sé porque no por nada estudié toda la noche el libro sagrado. Vienen del phoena, el cuarto infierno.

— ¿Por qué no nos han matado? Estábamos a su merced—Bellota no quería demostrarlo, pero era claro que tenía miedo, estaba tan perturbada por haber visto como se devoraban al caballo, quiso gritar pero tuvo la sensatez, o la suerte, de que su garganta no hiciera caso de sus instintos.

—Como te dije, son ciegos, se guían de su oído. Y me alegro que ninguno de nosotros haya entrado en pánico como para llamar su atención—Ian se mostraba por una parte aliviado por haber caído lejos al momento de que cogieron al caballo. Pero Burbuja estaba demasiado seria como para pensar lo mismo. Tanto Ian como Bellota sabían que para la rubia todo esto era espantoso, era demasiado indefensa para afrontar sus pesadillas hechas realidad.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Burbuja? —Preguntó Bellota realmente preocupada. Ahora sabía que mucho menos debía de temer, porque quería cuidar de su hermana menor y acobardándose no ayudaría mucho.

—Debemos irnos—fue lo único dicho por la chica de ojos azules. Mantenía un gesto tan glacial que preocupó más a su hermana lo cual provocó que ésta se bajara del caballo y le diera las riendas a Ian para ir caminando con su hermana, el niño en cambio, se limitó a ver que tal estaba el padre de ellas. Era claro que el más trastornado del grupo era ese hombre.

Y es que su silencio decía demasiado. Ian alguna vez vio de ese hombre un carácter fuerte, orgulloso. Utonio fue un hombre inteligente, astuto en los negocios y perspicaz. Imponía autoridad con tan solo dedicar una mirada fija a quienes trabajaban para él. Su abuelo, Edmond, fueron de las pocas personas que soportaban la fría mirada azul cuando el hombre estaba siendo serio en lo que quería, pues Lord Utonio siempre conseguía lo que quería, era tanta su terquedad que nunca se le vería arrepentido de sus actos o de sus decisiones.

Pero eso era antes.

Ahora era como cualquier otro ser humano, indefenso, asustado y con miedo ante las circunstancias.

— ¿Y usted, mi lord, cómo se encuentra?—Utonio lo miró por el rabillo del ojo unos segundos, luego se dedicó a mirar hacía al frente ignorando el olor a cuerpos y hollín.

—Dime muchacho...—pronunció el hombre tratando de mantenerse calmado y cuerdo— ¿Tú sabías que todo... esto... pasaría?

Ian lo pensó durante un corto tiempo, pero al fin y al cabo terminó afirmándolo. Que más daba, no podía mentirle a ese señor porque éste no era un inepto, después de todo él vio a las criaturas devorarse a uno de sus caballos, y más que nada ver como el hombre que había mandado a ejecutar revivía en algo inhumano.

—Se lo que piensa, señor Utonio. Pero las leyendas que me contó una vez mi fallecido abuelo, son ciertas.

—El mal existe—dijo Utonio al momento de que controlaba su temblorosas manos y se aferraba del caballo llevado por el niño.

—Así es...

El hombre miraba a sus dos hijas con impotencia. Y un nudo muy grande se le formó en la garganta.

—El infierno existe—siguió.

Ian paró en seco sin mirarlo, solo se limitó a observar las calles destruidas a la vez que decía:

—Y estamos en él.

.

.

* * *

"Boomer" vagaba por esos lugares ahora convertidos en escombros y llenos de polvo. Cualquiera que lo viera, huiría de él si pensarlo. Pues ahora su forma no era humanoide, o al menos se podía ver fácilmente que no era uno. Su aspecto cambió considerablemente al haberse alimentado de almas. No le quedaba de otra más que ser paciente y recuperar sus fuerzas para ir en busca de Burbuja y por esa razón mataba sin discriminación alguna ya sea a mujeres, ancianos o incluso niños. A pesar de amar a una humana, esos sentimientos no lo cambiaban por completo cuando se trataban de otros humanos. Todos les resultaban igual y servían de energía.

El demonio de ojos azules seguía manteniendo su actitud fría y cruel con los demás. Burbuja era su excepción.

Por eso tenía que encontrarla cuanto antes. Realmente quería salvarla aunque probablemente ella quisiera lo contrario, pues sabía a la perfección que la chica le temía ahora.

Y le temería más si lo viera ahora mismo, pero le tendría pavor si lo viera como realmente es.

Si, él todavía no estaba como era en realidad. Un ritual era necesario para ello, y convocarlo con su verdadero nombre lo transformaría por completo como habían hecho con Darzahel.

Aún así, él no quería mostrarse ante la rubia de esa manera, lo que menos quería era intimidarla. Porque, no era como los demonios del Phoena, horribles y desfigurados, Boomer era uno de casta pura, descendiente de un demonio de verdad y semejante a sus contrapartes, los ángeles. Por eso, Boomer era realmente imponente cuando mostraba su verdadera forma. Era hermoso como lo eran los habitantes de los cielos, solo que su naturaleza era macabra y digna de un príncipe infernal.

Boomer seguía siendo letal, pero con la chica era alguien inferior a lo que sus seguidores acostumbraban llamarle. ¿Cómo un príncipe de las tinieblas a cargo de treinta y tres legiones podía rebajarse a ser débil con una chiquilla, en especial, humana? Por eso no le sorprendía que sus hermanos quisieran matarle, era una vergüenza para su raza.

Siguió su andar por el devastado lugar. Su mirada azul, oscura y más penetrante de lo que normalmente había sido se posaba en los alrededores con mucha atención. En cualquier lugar podría estar Burbuja y le era difícil buscarla sin tener su rastro pues todo era caos y aun poseyendo grandes habilidades que, le facilitarían la labor, era complicado con todas las presencias tanto de demonios de rango inferior al suyo como de las almas condenadas y pecadoras de ese lugar.

Ciertamente ese pueblo contaba con varios habitantes que sobrepasaban los cuatro mil. Y eran muchos los corruptos que presidían ahí. Por eso, esto era como el mejor banquete que en los largos siglos de él y sus hermanos hubieran tenido. Tanta maldad en esos mortales los fortalecía de sobremanera, tanto era que incluso acabarían con ese lugar junto con los demonios del Phoena que se unieron a la causa de su nuevo rey.

Esos monstruos eran la razón por la que ahora muchos cuerpos estaban pudriéndose en los suelos. Darzahel los había convocado con solo extender su brazo al vacío y mover sus dedos para abrirles las puertas a esta dimensión, en señal de que estaban invitados a la gran "cena".

Esto ahora era una fiesta para ese demonio pelirrojo, incluso para su otro hermano, el pelinegro. Pero para él no era más que otra de las extravagancias de ese par. Ambos poseían un gusto por lo violento, por la muerte y por la lujuria. Ya que Darzahel dejaba que sus súbditos del cuarto infierno se divirtieran a su antojo con los humanos; Despedazando a los hombres y violando a sus mujeres.

Por ello, el demonio rubio de un aspecto más atemorizante que el de antes y de una musculatura más firme, recorría los lares con prisa para encontrar a esa chiquilla antes que esos sanguinarios seres.

No fue hasta que una figura femenina y que para la desgracia de él reconoció, se posó frente a sus ojos a lo que detuvo su caminar.

—Nos volvemos a ver las caras... Asqueroso desperdicio los cielos.

— ¿Y lo dice dicha mortal que es menos que este "desperdicio" de ese _lugar_?—Preguntó con ironía mientras avanzaba aburrido tratando de pasar de largo a esa mujer, pero que esta, en seguida le obstruyó el paso.

— ¡Ja! ¿Te crees superior solo porque posees habilidades que un humano no? Igual tu línea de sangre es la deshonra para el paraíso. Expulsaron a tu antepasado y con él se fueron muchos de los seguidores que prefirieron lamer sus pies que seguir teniendo un lugar honorable.

—Ah... Hablas de mi Tátara-tátara abuelo...—dijo con sorna— ¿Lugar honorable? ¿Tú que sabes de ello? No estuviste ahí—Gina frunció el ceño y se puso rígida en su lugar al ver como él comenzaba a moverse con la intención de irse—. Muévete.

—Me temo que no irás a ningún lado, porque te mataré aquí mismo.

— ¿No tuviste suficiente con nuestro último encuentro? Si sigues viva es porque no era necesario matarte.

— ¿Acaso eso es compasión?—Dijo ella con sarcasmo.

—Estrategia. Porque todos aquí fueron piezas de ajedrez para Darzahel—comentó—, aunque tú no nos serviste de mucho. Lo único útil que se te encomendó hacer de forma indirecta fue creer que ayudaste junto con ese niño en salvar a esas sentenciadas. Pero sus intentos resultaron en vano y solo nos brindaron entretenimiento a nosotros. Era gracioso ver como creían que llegarían a vencernos.

Gina, furiosa, sacó el libro ágilmente al momento que rápidamente recitaba uno de los varios conjuros escritos. Se acabó, no se retrasaría conversando con esa criatura mucho menos en las circunstancias actuales. Por eso no dudó en atacar primero leyendo una oración que incomodó notablemente a Boomer.

El demonio de ojos azules, estos ahora tomando una tonalidad oscura, negros, mostraba su descontento cuando sus oídos captaban los rezos de esa fastidiosa mujer. Pero él seguía siendo más poderoso que ese conjuro y se acercó peligrosamente hacía la chica. La levantó tomándola por el cuello, sorprendiéndola y provocando que Gina no pudiera seguir formulando las palabras que lo debilitaban un poco.

—Zorra—escupió con odio cuando la mirada de ella se encontraba fija en la suya—. Perra desvergonzada.

Ella mantenía su ceño fruncido, retándolo, demostrando que no le temía como la misma ocasión que lo reto por primera vez en la mansión.

— ¿Q-qué su-sucede... ah?—Hablaba con dificultad, el agarre de Boomer no la dejaba respirar bien— ¿N-no te gusta... orar?... ¿E-escuchar alabanzas de apoyo... q-que me brinda tu superior?

—Yo no le sirvo a tu Dios—dijo con rabia al momento que seguía ahorcándola— Porque tu Dios negó a mi especie lo que nos merecíamos, dándole preferencia a esos ángeles que son los que lamen los pies de ese ser.

Luego, la arrojó a su costado por la misma razón que ella había aprovechado en encajarle un cuchillo que ocultaba con hazaña. Por supuesto, para él solo fue un simple pinchazo del que rápidamente se regeneraba. Boomer alzó su vista después de comprobar la profundidad del ataque, pero se topó con aquel libro sagrado que sobresalía del morral que colgaba de ella. Se quedó mirando por un rato recordando que las ordenes seguían siendo destruirlo, pero la tos de la chica lo hizo centrar su atención. Antes se aseguraría de eliminarla a ella.

—Odias tanto la creación de Dios, olvidando que tu eres parte de sus creaciones— ella sonrió con burla y se puso de pie con dificultad. El lanzamiento de esa criatura fue demasiado fuerte para su cuerpo—. Pero lo irónico aquí es, que amas a una humana, cuando ese sentimiento fue extirpado de sus frías mentalidades al rebelársele. ¿No crees que tu capacidad de sentir algo que no es negativo sea por una razón? ¿Qué Burbuja es tu ayuda para arrepentirte y así _Él_ pueda perdonarte? ¿Qué tu existencia sea para perjudicar a quien en realidad has creído haber jurado tu devoción?

Boomer se molestó. Y una voz gruesa y temible salió de sus cuerdas vocales a causa del descontrol que sentía. Su misma apariencia cambió también, mostrando unas alas negras que lo ayudaban a elevarse y alcanzar a Gina para volver a encararla.

—Sucia mortal ingenua—pronunció con la voz distorsionada—, ¿sigues creyendo que amo a esa simple niñata?

Pero es que Boomer si la amaba. Solo que no quería que Gina se diera cuenta de ello. Y esto era para ahorrarse problemas ya que la mujer solo empeoraría las cosas.

Sabía que Gina trataba de formar una alianza con él, pero también sabía que igual quería matarlo. Y ahora, estando la humana segura de que él no la ayudaría, quería deshacerse de este para contar a un demonio menos. Mejor aún era que esta creyera que Boomer seguía siendo malévolo para la pequeña rubia, de otro modo, poniéndose de lado de estos terrenales pondría en riesgo a Burbuja, ya que su hermano se lo habría advertido. Y Boomer tenía que hacerle creer a Darzahel que le sería fiel.

—Si no es así, debo suponer que la buscas para matarle. Y siendo ese el caso, entonces debo de acabar contigo.

Él rio cruelmente, mofándose de Gina. Pero ya no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Se acercó a ella y la acorraló posando nuevamente sus garras en el delgado cuello.

—Has sido una molestia—dijo él—, y me has retrasado bastante.

Ella lo miró, y observó lo determinado que se encontraba en acabar con su vida. Lo juzgó mal, la muchacha no era lo suficientemente útil y capaz como cazadora pues su único mentor había sido Edmond, su abuelo, lo que la convertía en prima de Ian aunque este mismo no lo supiera. Y como él mismo niño, sabía que no poseían la suficiente experiencia para acabar con esta amenaza. Sin embargo había hecho el intento.

—Muere...—dijo Boomer al momento que la retenía del cuello y con su mano libre se preparaba para atravesarle el estomago y dejar que se desangrara.

_*Abuelo... quise proteger a Ian y a las señoritas. Lo siento, pero si no me deshago de ellos aquí, al menos lo haré en el infierno.*_

Y con ese pensamiento esperó a que las garras afiladas atravesaran su piel.

Sin embargo, el dolor que se imaginó que sentiría, nunca llegó.

— ¡IAN!

Aquel grito femenino fue el que salvó el pellejo de Gina pues el demonio rubio se alejó de inmediato para encontrarse con la causante de dicha exclamación. Y el que él fuera a toda prisa hacía ese lugar no muy lejos de donde se encontraban solo significaba una cosa...

Era Burbuja, y estaban en peligro.

.

.

* * *

—No sirve de nada huir. Nos encontrará.

Anthony me ignoró. Debí saberlo, tiene miedo.

—Hagas lo que hagas él nos encontrará.

Ahora, estábamos en mi hogar. Donde lo encontramos deshabitado porque los siervos habían huido al sospechar que todo iba mal. Y eso fue una acción un poco inteligente por sus partes, aunque igual eran inútiles sus intentos ya que todos moriríamos aquí, en este pueblo que pasaría al olvido.

Pero Anthony tenía esperanza. Y es que ahora este hombre que me había llevado a la fuerza hacía mi casa, logrando evadir con mucha suerte los horribles monstruos que andan sueltos por las calles, buscaba desesperadamente entre las pertenencias de mi padre algo que le garantizara salvación.

Ya sea documentos que aprueben que tengan valor, como propiedades en otros lugares en otras islas, o algún barco que nos saque de aquí. Porque eso quería Kurth, salir del puerto creyendo que así burlaría al mal.

Estúpido. Cobarde y estúpido.

¿Es qué sus ojos no le mostraron lo realmente terrible que era la situación? ¿Ni siquiera por haber sido poseído para que pactara nada más ni nada menos que con Darzahel?

Oh, mi amado Brick... ¿Esta es tu venganza con ese hombre al convertirlo en tu próximo esclavo? Su alma ya te pertenece, aunque este no lo hubiera querido de forma voluntaria, pero fue la suficiente maldad que albergaba en su derruida esencia lo que no le fue tan difícil a tu hermano controlarlo y ofrecértelo como la llave a esta dimensión.

Por eso, cuando Anthony muera, irá directamente al infierno portando tu sello en su cuerpo demostrando que otro condenado está bajo tu dominio.

Eres el mal, Brick. Eres el sufrimiento, Darzahel.

Y tu hijo es igual que tú.

Porque, ¿quién si no es él, que ahora domina mi voluntad y hace que piense cosas malévolas en contra de todos? Pues yo, que porto la esencia del rey de los infiernos en mi vientre y que ha envenenado mi moral, desea el dolor a todos los que me hicieron daño.

—No encontrarás nada. A mi padre le quedaba algo de inteligencia y no escondería algo importante a la vista de un ladrón.

Kurth me vio por el rabillo de su mirada y luego dejó de revolver papeles para enderezarse y encararme con la furia en sus ojos. Su expresión rígida me decía que no jugaba, y que no iba a tolerarme ya que incluso estaba decidido a matarme en este sitio si así fuera necesario.

—Todo esto es tu culpa—soltó con un odio venenoso y me apuntó acusadoramente. Fue así como comprobé que había explotado, perdido su paciencia y control—, tú, sucia bruja que te has metido como la corriente prostituta que eres con esa cosa... has traído desgracias... ¡Has traído la ruina de todos!

No me inmuté ni me ofendí. Parte de lo que decía era verdad, pero sobre mis hombros no caía todo el peso de la culpa como quería marcarme Anthony, mi bisabuelo compartía cierto crédito.

— ¡Debí encargarme de ellos cuando podía, pero has sido una entrometida y ahora este pueblo se hunde!

Enojado. Colérico. Casi soltando espuma por la boca se acercó hacia a mí y me tomó de la muñeca con fuerza bruta casi rompiendo mis huesos, yo me quejé de dolor pero seguía sin decir nada. Después, me arrastró con él y caminamos por los pasillos de la casona para dirigirnos a las mazmorras, ya que allí estaba su ruta de escape hacía la isla y podría tomar uno de los barcos que se encontraban en el puerto.

Fue cuando supe que Kurth buscaba las llaves de las puertas secretas que daban a la superficie, ya que los calabozos eran laberintos hechos para que sus prisioneros se extraviaran en caso de que lograran escapar, por lo que ese sitio tenía muchos atajos, escondites y salidas ocultas. Anthony sin duda había estudiado ese lugar para que supiera de la existencia del final de esa prisión, debía de darle crédito, ya que al parecer milagrosamente no se había perdido.

Para mi y mis hermanas era un lugar perfecto para ocultarnos cuando jugábamos a las escondidas, pero muchas veces Bellota solía perderse al no tener un buen sentido de orientación, a lo que mi padre tenía que mandar a sus hombres a buscarla. También era nuestra culpa al desobedecerlo, porque ese sitio estaba prohibido. Y ahora, al pasar los años entendía porque, ese lugar era enorme, espantoso y peligroso.

Solo a tres pequeñas crías se les ocurría jugar ahí, aunque Burbuja lo hacía para no demostrar cobardía porque sino, la morena la molestaba.

Salí de mis recuerdos, al notar que Kurth seguía caminando con prisa saliendo a los jardines, seguramente ya me había acostumbrado a su insensible agarre pues ya no me dolía, quizá porque ni siquiera era capaz de sentir mi muñeca.

Los jardines de mi difunta madre, otro atajo para llegar a las mazmorras.

—Que tristes se ven los claveles de mi madre envueltas por la poca nieve que queda...

Anthony paró en seco y luego me forzó a dejar de mirar las flores para que lo mirara él.

—Puta indiferente, si no te he matado es porque deberías servirme para después...

—Pero si nuestra boda ya ha sido cancelada—dije con falsa inocencia—, a menos de que no te importe que no haya invitados porque seguramente estarán todos quemándose en las llamas del averno.

—Calla. Tú solo eres la ramera del demonio—al parecer, Kurth también me temía ahora. Ja, pobre imbécil—. Hablas blasfemias porque ya hay un lugar reservado para ti y para tu bastardo...

— ¡No te atrevas a hablarle así a mi hijo!—Como pude me zafé de su agarre y lo golpeé en la quijada. Anthony solo se sobó para verme con rabia y después regresarme el golpe.

— ¿Cómo te atreves, perra arrogante?—Se fue acercando a mí y me obligó al levantarme jalando de mis cabellos—No me dejarás mentir cuando digo que el engendro que esperas en el vientre no es más que otra criatura horrenda como las que ahora deambulan por las calles... ¡Debí condenarte a muerte a ti también ahora que lo pienso, debí quemarte, quemarte por BRUJA!

Aún sosteniéndome del cabello, me abofeteó no una, ni dos, sino tres veces a lo que yo trataba de defenderme haciendo que sus golpes no fueran graves. Yo lo retenía como podía y solo atiné al patear tan fuerte como pude su espinilla de la pierna derecha para que cayera.

Vi de inmediato la oportunidad de alejarme de él y correr mientras podía. Alcé el vestido negro que tenía de luto para no tropezar, no me había dado cuenta hacía donde corría hasta que a lo lejos divisé las tumbas. El panteón familiar que estaba retirado de la casona pero a la vez cerca de las mazmorras si seguía el Este.

Varías lápidas de mármol adornaban la entrada al cementerio. Para mi suerte las rejas estaban abiertas y entré sin problema en dónde mis pocos antepasados y siervos de generaciones anteriores descansaban. Entre ellos, mi madre y el señor Edmond. Puedo decir que una que otra mascota que tuvimos en la infancia también presidía aquí.

Mis pies me llevaron hasta la profundidad del panteón para toparme con el mausoleo privado. Ahí estaba enterrado el hombre que causó todo, mi bisabuelo y su difunta mujer Elizabeth.

Ese lugar guardaba también los cuerpos de mis abuelos, el de mi madre y los de mis tíos. Tres de los que murieron durante la infancia de mi padre y que por esa razón no llegué a conocer. Mi papá era el menor de todos y a lo largo de su vida sus hermanos fueron falleciendo por causas lamentables. Dos de ellos, gemelos, murieron por una neumonía, el primero murió a las pocos días porque era débil y enfermizo, y el segundo lo siguió una semana después. Contaban con quince años.

El mayor, un tío al cual mucho menos llegaría conocer pues falleció al nacer, fue quién alentaría a mi abuelo Francisco a odiar a mi bisabuelo. Ya que los rumores cuentan que mi propio y discordioso familiar fue el causante de la muerte del bebé.

Todos ellos estaban en el mausoleo que estaba construido con mármol con detalles hermosos. Dos estatuas de ángeles custodiaban la puerta tallada con la escritura de:

"Aquí yacen los restos de la familia Utonio. Amados hijos, amados padres, amadas esposas..."

_Requiem aeternam dona eis Domine._  
_Et lux perpetua luceateis._  
_Requiéscant in pace._  
_Amen._

"Dales, Señor, el descanso eterno.  
Y brille para ellos la luz eterna.  
Descansen en paz.  
Amén."

Había oro en las manijas y esquinas, y una pintura de ángeles adornaban la parte superior de las dos puertas, mostrando a dos pequeños querubines tocando sus arpas.

A Burbuja le encantaba analizar esa pintura, fue por eso que aprendió a manejar el pincel en el lienzo. Ella siempre decía;_ "Esos pequeños lucen tan tristes, como si no les agradara recibir a los Utonio en los cielos... Cuando sea mayor, les cambiaré ese rostro. Les dibujaré una sonrisa. Así estarán contentos cuando vayamos a visitarlos..."_

Ella tenía seis años. A la semana mi madre se encargó de que tuviera clases para pintar. Y después de eso Burbuja hizo verdaderas obras de arte que al pasar del tiempo ahora se encontraban colgados en las paredes de los estudios y escaleras de la mansión.

Recordar el pasado ahora me dolía en el alma, a esta alma podrida que visitará el infierno. Ya entendía porque esos querubines mostraban descontento...

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando noté que alguien estaba detrás de mí. Me giré, aunque no hiciera falta pues sabía que Anthony ya me había alcanzado.

—No hay a dónde correr, querida, tú misma lo habías dicho—Kurth caminó amenazadoramente cojeando un poco, me alegré, mi golpe le había afectado—. Pero, me has ahorrado el tener que cagarte hasta este lugar pues planeaba matarte, aún si no mereces un entierro digno, sin embargo a los cadáveres se les tiene que dejar en el cementerio.

—Todo lugar es un cementerio ahora y no necesariamente me refiero a este panteón en especifico—solté con burla—, ¿y tú, matarme? ¿Qué te hace creer que no morirás primero?

—Estoy muy seguro de ello—de su chaqueta sacó una pistola, acto seguido me apuntó con ella a la vez que mantenía un gesto irónico, todo eso demostrado por su sonrisa y su mirada—, mi querida e ingenua Bombón. Todo esto no hubiera sucedido si hubieras actuado con inteligencia. Es una desgracia, mañana podrías haber sido la mujer más afortunada al tenerme como esposo.

Bufé sin mostrar emociones, eso lo sacó de sus casillas y se apresuró al girar el gatillo. Pero al ver sus ojos bien abiertos de un instante a otro y como bajaba poco a poco el arma sin dejar de ver por encima de mi, provocó que me pusiera alerta ya que me giré a donde su vista delataba.

Mi corazón se detuvo para acelerarse más fuerte. Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara y a mi alivio, terror y asombro, lo acompañé con un ligero susurro; —Brick... Mi amor...

Unos lentos segundos transcurridos, Darzahel me sonrió.

.

.

* * *

¿Cuándo sucedió todo? ¿En qué momento nos habían alcanzado esas criaturas?

Miraba con horror a uno de esos demonios acercarse a nosotros por las espaldas. Ian por suerte pudo darse cuenta antes de que uno de esos monstruos lo rebanaran con sus garras. Gracias al grito de Burbuja él pudo esquivar el ataque, pero al mismo tiempo fue contraproducente pues la voz alarmada de mi hermana lo atrajo hacía nosotras.

Ian tuvo la astucia de decir una oración extraña que supuse se sacó del libro sagrado. Eso hizo que la bestia que nos amenazaba rugiera con horror y se desintegrara en el acto. Ojala la cosa hubiera quedado ahí...

Como supuse, varios entes nos amenazaron al instante, habíamos llamado la atención. Creí que estábamos perdidas, pero en el fondo deseé haber muerto en manos de demonios deformes para no tener que acabar en un trágico final a manos de... Butch.

Sin embargo, como si no fuera suficiente ser atacada por esas cosas, sucedió lo peor frente a mis ojos.

Boomer, estaba frente a mi y de mi hermana.

Él me estaba ignorando por completo pues su atención fija estaba en Burbuja. Lo supe al seguir el ángulo de su diabólica mirada.

— ¡Ni lo pienses!—Le grité en un arranque de adrenalina mientras me situaba frente a mi hermana de ojos azules— ¡Aléjate de ella!

Lo encaré con todo el coraje que reuní y me fue posible. Yo sabía que mi hermana era incapaz de reaccionar ante la presencia de ese demonio, pues escuchaba detrás de mi oreja su batallosa respiración y el pánico que debía sentir al verlo tan diferente. El aspecto de ese rubio cambió para rebasar nuestras estaturas. Sus facciones eran más elegantes, finas, y sus alas nos recordaba a ambas de donde provenía.

—Burbuja—mencionó el nombre de ella y vi sus intenciones de acercarse, pero mi terquedad y mi estúpida valentía se lo iban a impedir.

— ¡Que no te acerques!—Extendí mis brazos con el propósito, o intento de bloquearle el acceso. Pero él no necesito ni empujarme aunque fácil me hubiera derribado, para burlar mis esfuerzos en proteger a mi hermana.

A cambio, él solo extendió sus dedos hacía mi y manipuló mi cuerpo para quitarme.

— ¡N-no...!—solté con dificultad.

Ian vio todo pero no podía acercarse a nosotras porque estaba protegiéndose a él como a mi padre y el caballo que quedaba.

Pareciera que los monstruos se habían puesto de acuerdo para ayudar a Boomer pues de un rato a otro dejaron de rodearos para irse sutilmente hacía Ian.

Era claro, esas cosas obedecían a su príncipe.

— ¡B-burbuja!—Grité a todo pulmón cuando ya pude moverme. Corrí hacía ellos pues Boomer la estaba cargando en sus brazos a la vez que Burbuja forcejeaba. Pero fue inútil, por más rápido que lo hice él se la había llevado al batir sus grandes alas demoniacas— ¡BURBUJA!

¡No, no, no, NO! ¡Mi pequeña hermana, no! ¡NO!

.

.

* * *

Se veía elegante al estar hincado en la cúpula del mausoleo, pero más grandeza demostró cuando se puso de pie conteniendo su equilibrio al estar firme en esa altura. Ya se había metido el sol, pero las mismas nubes ahora ocultaban la luna, sin embargo, al ponerse de pie estás se despejaron para mostrar detrás de Darzahel el enorme astro que lo iluminaba todo.

Hermoso. Estaba pecadoramente bello.

—Darzahel, amor mío—repetí a lo que con un gesto de aceptación, pues él me había sonreído bajó con agilidad de su sitio y caminó con su porte real hacía mi.

Sin embargo, Anthony seguía presente lo cual me sorprendió, creí que había huido al enterarse de la presencia de mi demonio.

—Alto—amenazó Kurth pues me atrajo hacía él y posicionó su arma en mi sien—,he descubierto lo importante que es esta ramera para ti, y sé que si la mato echaré a perder tus planes.

¿Podía eso pasar?

—Después de que tus malditos hermanos te revivieran comprobé que mantenían un pacto con esta familia... Sería una lástima que fuera yo quien se encargará de tu premio, ¿no es así?

Brick yacía inexpresivo, pero había dejado de caminar hacía nosotros.

—Desde el momento en que quise matarte la primera vez y te libraste de mi bala supuse que ocurría algo extraño. Mis sospechas fueron aumentando cuando te mostrabas resistente a las torturas que te inducimos en el calabozo. Cualquier hombre se hubiera desmayado, o muerto por fatiga. Sin embargo, tu no cediste al dolor...

Brick sonrió complacido. Pero no pronunció ni una palabra, dejó que Anthony continuara.

—Tu y tus hermanos mostraban comportamientos inusuales—acusó Kurth—; Fuerza extraordinaria, facilidad en cumplir trabajos que requerían la capacidad de varios hombres, y una habilidad en pasar de desapercibidos para los demás pero que, para su desgracia, no para mí.

Traté de soltarme pero él seguía sujetándome logrando que fuera incapaz de moverme.

—Y ahora, me has usado. Para traerte de vuelta a este mundo, jodido monstruo—escupió venenosamente—. Si crees que por pactar contigo a costa de mi voluntad, ya te pertenezco, estas muy equivocado.

Brick rio por lo bajo, pero la risa se fue haciendo más sonora, y escalofriante. Pero Anthony en vez de sentirse intimidado se ofendió. Pobre idiota.

— ¿¡De qué te ríes?!—Gritó— ¿¡Has olvidado que puedo matar a tu maldita seguidora?

¿Seguidora? ¿Acaso piensa que yo pacté directamente con él? Anthony estaba en la idea de que yo realicé cultos oscuros para convocarlo, como si fuera una bruja. Y seguramente pensaría lo mismo de mis hermanas. Yo en mi vida había sabido de los peligros que hay cuando se involucra con demonios, claro, hasta hace unos días.

Estaba ofendida. Porque no siempre fui la pecadora que merecía arder en el infierno que soy ahora.

—Voy a matar a esta cualquiera, y veremos si esa sonrisa sigue en tu asquerosa cara...—ahora era Anthony quien sonreía con superioridad, pero tan rápido como vino esa victoria, se desvaneció al momento en que Darzahel comenzó a aplaudir pausadamente con gusto, con satisfacción.

—Encantador...—habló con su voz gutural, de ultratumba—, Esto es muy, muy conmovedor.

— ¡Bastardo!—insultó el castaño— ¿¡Te estás burlando de mí?!

Darzahel rió sin sutileza.

—Aplaudo ante tu nulo razonamiento, humano—confesó—, ¿qué otra cosa no haría si no es mofarme de ti?

—Eres solo una simple basura—retó Anthony—, tu título como rey es una deshonra, no me induces ni el más mínimo pavor, ¿por qué crees que se deba esto?

—Porque no quiero que me temas... todavía—soltó con sorna mi demonio de mirada carmesí—. Quiero ver hasta donde llegan tus patéticos intentos de salvarte. Y cuando me aburras podrás decir con orgullo que serviste como objeto para mi beneficio.

Anthony lo fulminaba con la mirada, lo podía comprobar al verlo de reojo.

—Y para tu pesar me estoy cansando de ti—continuó—. Será interesante descubrir si tus gritos de suplica se escucharan desde el Cárceres hasta al Berphéstos...

Él se acercó con amenaza pero Anthony, precavido, retrocedió al momento en que amenazaba con dispararme a la cabeza.

—No te acerques, o le dispararé.

—Lo sé—dijo Darzahel con tranquilidad—, adelante.

Eso me tomó por sorpresa, y me hirió más de lo que una bala pudo haberlo hecho.

.

.

* * *

— ¡Maldición!—Exclamó Ian por ver lo mismo que Bellota vio. De un rato a otro Burbuja fue secuestrada por uno de ellos, y el miedo asaltó a los humanos presentes.

Aun con eso, el muchachito no podía distraerse o lamentarse, pues seguían saliendo feroces bestias con hambre de carne. El niño solo contaba con una vieja y pequeña espada que había encontrado en el baúl. Pero con solo eso, lograba alejar los monstruos de Utonio. A Bellota no se le acercaban ya, al parecer sabían que no tenían derecho de acercarse pues está le pertenecía a uno de sus señores.

La pelinegra, al darse cuenta de lo inmune que era ante los demonios del Phoena, sin detenerse a pensarlo, se dispuso a perseguir a su hermana.

— ¡Bellota!—Gritó nuevamente el chico cuando ella tomó al caballo y se montó con facilidad, para suerte de la chica de ojos verdes, su padre no estaba encima del corcel, aunque igual, le hubiera importado poco con tal de seguir el rastro de Burbuja— ¡Bellota, no!

Era tarde, ella tomó su propio camino ignorando el hecho de que cierto demonio pelinegro podría atraparla.

La vio alejarse y la perdió de vista. Utonio decidió seguir a su hija, pero al igual que el niño, no podía burlar los espectros.

Cuando pensó que estaban perdidos, pues Ian comenzaba a agotarse, Gina apareció de repente y los ayudó a los dos a deshacerse de esas amenazas.

— ¡Se llevaron a Burbuja y Bellota se fue a seguirlos!—contestó el pequeño castaño antes de que Gina pudiera preguntarles.

—Entiendo—captó de inmediato la mujer de ojos oscuros—, yo iré tras Bellota e Ian será mejor que te vayas de este pueblo, junto con el señor Utonio, llévalo al puerto y resguárdense en el bote.

— ¡Pero no hemos encontrado a mi hija, a Bombón!

—Yo me encargaré de sus hijos, señor.

— ¡Pero Gina debo...!

— ¡Obedéceme!

El muchacho tardó unos segundos en asentir, pero la mirada decisiva de Gina lo orilló a no replicar.

—Se fueron por allá—e inmediatamente Ian se marchó con un hombre preocupado que temía por la seguridad de sus hijas. Gina siguió por el otro camino que le indicaron, y, aunque estuviera igual de débil que el jovencito, reunió las fuerzas para correr entre las cenizas que cubrían las calles.

.

.

* * *

Mi hermana, mi pequeña y dulce hermana no aparecía. No la veía por ningún lado y eso me aterró.

Grité su nombre varias veces, y en ningún llamado oí su voz pidiéndome que la salvara, que la ayudara a escapara de las garras de ese temible ser. Burbuja debía de estar muy, muy asustada y yo me sentía impotente al no poder hallarla. Quería que algo sucediera, por lo menos, un débil rastro para poder avanzar y encontrarla. ¿Qué estará pasando? ¿Estará ella bien? ¿Le habrá hecho daño ya?

¿Estará viva?

Callé mis pensamientos al instante. El simple hecho de pensar aquellas preguntas sin aparentes respuestas solo provocaban una horrible ansiedad que me carcomía lentamente. Sentía mucho miedo por Burbuja, no podía dejar de pensar en su mirada de angustia cuando descubrió que él se la llevaba. Me odio a mi misma por haberlo permitido de alguna manera ya que prometí cuidarla a costa de lo que sea. Pero resulté un fracaso como hermana mayor.

Seguí andando con el caballo por unos kilómetros más. Descubrí así que me sentía perdida, todo el panorama era igual. Ruinas y cenizas, aunque había uno que otro fuego consumiendo los escombros y cuerpos para alumbrar la oscuridad pues el pueblo estaba debajo de una nube gris y espesa. Pronto comenzó a llover como lo había hecho antes de que trajeran de vuelta a ese maldito demonio. Las gotas eran igual de extrañas porque no parecía llover agua, sino, sangre.

Me horroricé al descubrirlo y emprendí la marcha lo más veloz que pude para resguardarme de esa lluvia sangrienta. Fue la desesperación que hizo que perdiera el control sobre el caballo pues la sangre comenzaba a caer con fuerza, como una pequeña tormenta que me empapaba hasta los huesos. Casi caigo del caballo pero pude controlarlo a tiempo para seguir cabalgando lo más rápido y salir de este lugar. No tenía idea a donde ir o buscar, pero dejé que mi instinto me guiara.

Anduve así por un buen tiempo hasta que a lo lejos vislumbré una figura a la que no hallé forma. Entrecerré mis ojos para identificar lo que era pero no fue suficiente y la lluvia me lo seguía impidiendo. Quise irme, y dejar lo que sea que fuera aquello en ese lugar. Pero por un instante pensé en la posibilidad de que fuera un sobreviviente.

No, eso es imposible. Todos han muerto, fueron asesinados brutalmente por el fuego y las bestias que se los comieron sin piedad. Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos...

Pero, ¿entonces que era la sombra que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de mí? ¿Un demonio del Phoena como había dicho Ian? ¿Mi imaginación jugándome sucio, muy sucio? Esto último lo deserté, era estúpido creer que todo era una alucinación ahora. Si pensaba eso, seguramente terminaría como la mayoría de los pueblerinos al auto-engañarse y terminar siendo bocado de algún monstruo. Por eso me temí lo peor, porque de repente pensé en _él_.

—No...—susurré aun estando quieta en medio de la demencial llovizna. Sin que me enterara, aquel quien rogué que no fuera lo que me temía, se acercaba, pues cada vez lo notaba más cerca.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente al alcance de mi vista, mi corazón se aceleró del miedo y me quede por un momento petrificada.

Era él. Butch.

Como si fuera de piedra, mis manos no se movían y mis pies no me obedecían. Era una estatua que respiraba pausadamente y en cada inhalar y exhalar se iba cada segundo de mi control para ser reemplazado por un pavor que recorrió mis entrañas y se demostró en mi ahora agitada respiración. Vi como Butch se regocijaba al tenerme frente a él pues una sonrisa de victoria se formó en ese rostro ahora distinto.

Ya no era la persona que conocí alguna vez. Ahora, más alto y más musculoso, y con un porte rígido y poderoso caminó hacía a mi siguiendo con el mismo ritmo tranquilo que llevaba hace unos segundos.

Pero yo no iba a esperarlo y recibirlo con los brazos abiertos, por esa razón me alejé de su vista antes de que me alcanzara. El caballo se descontroló un poco por la fuerza en que lo dirigía, pero estaba temblando y no podía a detenerme a analizar las cosas con calma. ¡Ese demonio me seguía, me había encontrado! Estuve tan ocupada tratando de proteger a Burbuja que olvidé que yo me encontraba en el mismo peligro.

Mientras iba a toda prisa me giré para comprobar si me estaba siguiendo, pero me asombré cuando no lo encontré detrás de mi. Sin embargo, al momento de girar mi vista hacía el frente mi corazón se detuvo por un corto periodo al descubrir que él estaba frente a mí.

—Oh cariño, pero si ya te he encontrado—habló con esa voz profunda y ahora distorsionada—, todo se acaba aquí.

"Todo se acaba aquí", esa frase retumbó por mi cabeza pero como por mera costumbre a llevarle la contra, negué con fervor.

— ¡Te equivocas!—Grité, y me sorprendí al notar que pude hacerlo. Aun así, alcé las riendas del animal y me propuse pasar a Butch de largo. Todavía no sé como es que lo dejé atrás sin que me impidiera escapar de él.

Pero como era de esperar y para mi desgracia él no se quedaría atrás, pues comenzó a seguirme con esa sonrisa ladina, divertido por mis intentos de burlarlo.

— _¿Así que quieres seguir huyendo, eh?_—Dijo estando por detrás de mi, pero me preocupó enterarme que no tuvo la necesidad de separar sus labios para eso. Yo escuché aquello en mi cabeza y me alarmé tanto que anduve con más prisa y peligro porque comencé a ver que me dirigía hacía la salida que daba a mi casa.

Cuando menos supe no lo vi pisándome los talones, pero yo presentía que me seguía y que se reía con satisfacción pues su risa hacía eco en mi mente.

— ¡Déjame en paz!—Alcé la voz por mero impulso.

—_Pero si apenas comenzamos a divertirnos..._—ahí estaba de nuevo, su voz en mi cabeza—_, Solo te estoy dando tiempo a que te ocultes, linda. ¿Así se juegan las escondidillas, no? _

Abrí los ojos, ¡Él estaba jugando conmigo! ¡Veía todo esto como un juego de niños! Nunca creí sentirme humillada, aterrada y enojada a la vez. Mi orgullo fue herido desde el momento en que supe la verdad y ahora él lo estaba pisoteando al verme como su presa.

Pero no me resigné y seguí y seguí hasta que después de un rato vi la mansión a lo lejos. Se veía vacía, sin vida. Me lamenté en venir puesto que era tenebroso el ambiente que envolvía la gran casona. Definitivamente no había lugar seguro, menos teniendo a Butch persiguiéndome y probablemente leyendo mis pensamientos.

Aún con eso, avancé lentamente por el terreno de mi familia, mirando precavida a todos lados pues había un silencio absoluto y abrazador. La tensión fue rota para dar paso a un pánico, ya que Butch caminaba a lo lejos saliendo del camino por donde yo había venido. Sabía que si no hacía nada me mataría aquí mismo y con prisa me bajé del caballo y opté por esconderme. No sabía si eso fuera a ser suficiente pero era lo único que me ocurría para estar a salvo, algo totalmente estúpido pues como dije no había escapatoria.

Vi el granero y me dirigí ahí pues fue el primer lugar que noté. Mis pies casi tropiezan cuando me fijé que él se aproximaba. Solo rogaba que no me viera.

— ¿Dónde estás, cariño?—Oí que canturreaba al momento en que yo entraba al granero y por lo que pude ver antes de ocultarme en el pajar, Butch pasó de lado del caballo que ahora yacía intranquilo, seguramente por la presencia demoníaca de ese sujeto.

Mi presión subía, pero traté de calmarme si no quería que él me descubriera... pronto.

Oculta entre la paja y temblando, traté de tranquilizarme el no pensar en nada, porque si Butch podía leer mi mente y filtrarse en ella, seguramente acabaría sabiendo mi escondite.

— _¿Te gusta correr de mí, verdad?_—Me habló por mi cabeza, pues yo tenía en cuenta que no estaba en el granero ya que no sentí las puertas abrirse para escuchar con fuerza la lluvia negra. Sin embargo, con él todo era posible y seguramente podía escabullirse sin hacer el menor ruido que lo delatara—, _Pero descuida, eso me gusta de ti._

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe y reuní todos mis esfuerzos por no descubrirme estando aun por debajo del pajar.

—Me pregunto donde se ocultara mi querida Bellota...—como si se tratara de buscar a un niño, Butch quizá avanzaba pues noté sus pisadas—, ¿Dónde, dónde estarás?

Detecté burla, en verdad jugaba conmigo. Incluso podía apostar que fingía buscar en otros lugares para hacerme creer que realmente me escondí bien.

—Quizá estés aquí... o aquí—oí como decía muy retiradamente. Si, él estaba divirtiéndose—, o tal vez... allá.

Sus pasos resonaban por el vacío lugar en donde ni animales había ya. Me esperé lo peor, pero, un golpe de las puertas que se abrieron para cerrarse me desconcertó. ¿Se había salido? ¿Realmente se fue?

Silencio, puro y letal silencio. Solo mis latidos escuchaba, hasta pensé que no estaba respirando. Pasaron segundos, minutos, y nada pasaba. Me moví solo un poco y asomé mi cabeza para dar un vistazo. Nada, no había absolutamente nada, solo el leve fuego que iluminaba el granero seguía en su lugar. Seguí quieta y en verdad nada sucedía, ni siquiera escuchaba la risa malévola de Butch. No comprendía nada, ¿dónde estaba?

_*¿Dónde está?*_, pensé con verdadera intriga.

—Detrás de ti, preciosa...—y antes de que pudiera girarme para verlo y echarme a correr, me sujetó con fuerza del brazo sacándome del montón de paja para que lo encarara. Y fue así que me topé con sus ojos verdes, oscuros y penetrantes, sonreía con superioridad y pronunció las siguientes palabras con una seductora voz—He ganado el juego, y las reglas dicen que merezco mi premio... Solo que me temo que no será un simple beso de tu parte.

Me recorrió el cuerpo con una mirada lasciva, ahora me tenía acorralada contra la pared y su mano, que ahora poseía uñas largas y afiladas, recorrieron mi mentón para bajar peligrosamente a mi pecho, habiendo tenido de camino mi cuello y mi clavícula.

— ¿Qué me harás?—Susurré con un miedo tan intenso que lo hizo curvear sus labios en una cruel sonrisa.

—Matarte, por supuesto—soltó con sequedad—, acabar con tu vida mortal para devorarme tu alma. Una que está tan corrupta por el pecado que te induje para que desearas tu tentación. Tentación que es un demonio, el cual soy yo.

No contesté, mis miedos se hacían realidad y Butch al que una vez creí amar, o que, igual sigo amando, me traicionaría de las peores formas posibles solo me hacían anhelar una cosa; Que llegara rápido mi final. No quería seguir sufriendo.

—Oh, no llores—no me di cuenta que una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla, pues él delineó el recorrido de la gota y acarició mi quijada con aparente ternura, falsa ternura—, descuida, antes tengo otros planes cariño mío...

— ¿Por qué, Butch?—Reuní el suficiente coraje para formular aquella pregunta— ¿Por qué me has mentido?

—Butch...—mencionó su nombre con seriedad, casi con desprecio. Por eso ignoró mi pregunta principal y se quedó un momento en silencio sin decir nada, pero luego, posó su mano nuevamente en mi pecho y bajó contorneando mi cintura, mis caderas hasta que desvió el camino hacía mi entrepierna al notar que yo me sonrojé por su tacto el cambió su semblante serio a uno lujurioso y pícaro—. Ese no es el nombre que quiero que tus labios griten cuando yo me encuentre en tu interior...

Presionó con sus dedos expertos la zona delicada y sensible que provocó un suspiro de mi parte.

—Olvídalo—me ordenó mientras deslizaba los cordones de mi vestido para empezar a desnudarme—. Y empieza a llamarme por mi verdadero nombre, uno que ahora no pararás de decir entre gemidos cuando me encuentre poseyéndote...

—Por favor, basta—me rehusaba a que me utilizara nuevamente, me aferré a mi corsé para ocultar mi vergüenza; La marca del pacto.

—Mi querida Bellota, ¿acaso ya no lo recuerdas? Solías nombrarme cuando estabas asustada—no comprendí lo que decía y él al notarlo, con su característica sonrisa continuó—. Cuando eras pequeña un día te perdiste en las mazmorras de tu familia al jugar... a las escondidillas.

Lo recordaba. Era una niña de siete años perdida en ese laberinto de celdas, una que decidió jugar al escondite con sus hermanas. Tuve miedo de ese lugar oscuro y tenebroso y tanta fue mi desesperación en salir que clamaba por un nombre que salía con naturalidad, uno que yo decía sin saber porque pero que creía que eso me ayudaría a hallar la salida. Creí que se trataba del nombre de mi ángel guardián que me cuidaba y que por ello yo lo decía, pero en aquel momento en vez de sentir esperanzas con eso, sentí más temor...

—Me llamaste porque era lo único que podías decir. Si, preciosa... te conozco desde que eras pequeña—entonces capté todo. Recordé que aquel momento llamaba a alguien, pero no porque esperaba a que ese alguien me rescatara. Ese nombre para mi era sinónimo de miedo, ahora lo sé—. ¿Ya lo recuerdas? Pediste mi ayuda sin saber en aquel entonces que gracias a mi te encontraron... Siempre podía hallarte cada vez que pensabas en mi como un_ ángel_ guardián. Siempre te estuve observando desde el infierno, protegiéndote de cualquier peligro que evitara que algún día fueras mía.

—N-no puede ser...—impactada, estaba impactada. Desde que era un pequeña cría él ya había estado al pendiente de lo que hiciera.

—Si, mi hermosa e ingenua Bellota—sonrió al momento que se acercaba a mi y me besaba el cuello—, solo esperé a que crecieras para divertirnos... hasta que llegara el último día en que respiraras. Hasta este preciso instante.

Lo supe todo. Lo recordé, y supe su verdadera identidad justo como ese momento que me perdí en los calabozos, volví a pensar en él.

—Ahora dime, Bellota... ¿crees que con llamarme volverás a salvarte de tus miedos?—me aferró a sus brazos y un aura maligna lo envolvía con cada paso que estaba tan cerca de susurrar lo que más temía decir. Pero no podía evitar sentir esa necesidad y la marca de su sello en mi ardía demasiado, entonces él se acercó a mi oído para hacerme perder la cordura—. Convoca a tu príncipe infernal, trae ante tu presencia al demonio que te tomará como suya.

Era tanta la cruda necesidad de hacerlo, de volver a pecar una vez más, y quizá una última.

— ¿Quién soy yo, mi "amada" e indefensa humana?

Eres mi perdición. Mi final. Mi cruel demonio.

— ¿Quién... soy?

Eres tú, mi adorado amante quien ahora me observa con pecado esperando a que lo libere de su estado semi-demoníaco para que muestre su verdadero poder. Eres mi señor oscuro, poseedor de mi ser. Eres...

—**Letherían**

_Mi amado, y siniestro ángel guardián._

.

.

.

* * *

**Primero que nada, hola. Sé que llevo sin reportarme desde hace meses, pero mi excusa es esta; Resulta que, mi teclado dejó de funcionar, no escribe las letras "b" y "n", ni los signos "¿", "¡". Así que la única manera de escribir esos caracteres era mediante el teclado en pantalla, pude haber terminado este capítulo un mes o incluso dos meses antes. Pero mi teclado me trolleó. A mi y a ustedes por esperar la actualización. ****Y si, esta vez traje otro capítulo largo para compensar como de costumbre. Ahora hemos visto que Butch, conocido como Letherían, está por matar a Bellota. Oh, por cierto para los que creen que el fic se acaba, no se preocupen esto va para largo xD (y no me refiero a que porque tarde mucho para actualizar, :p).**

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, ****¿cuál parte fue tu favorita? ****Y esta vez no tendré tiempo de contestar reviews así que daré agradecimientos especiales:**

_asdesirad...__Lia-sennenko...__BrickxBloss-Reds...__mimiher...__ZoeAlyce...__Adivina Quien__...CallMeEverdeen...__breathingforsomething...__Kaoru Ayuzawa...__Mimichibi-Diethel__...lady__...Guest...__Lady-Katty...__Deyitha...__Sofi__...Roberta rdl...__Gitana-urbana_

**A todos ustedes muchas gracias por comentarme y disculpen si me tardo mucho. De igual forma les agradezco de todo corazón su apoyo y paciencia. **

_*Mensaje subliminal: Me hice una cuenta en ask (LadyHysteria) o bien, lo tengo indicado en mi perfil de aquí de FF para que preguntaran acerca de lo que tuvieran dudas, ya sea de esta historia, o de mis otros escritos, o incluso para que se enteren de cuando podré volver a actualizar y sepan que sigo viva xD. Anímense a preguntar, lo que sea yo respondo._

**Nos estamos leyendo, y muchas muchas gracias por los reviews :), todos, TODOS los leo y me hacen pasar un agradable tiempo como a la vez me animan a continuar.**

** Lady.**


	25. XXIV: Pacta sunt servanda

_Esta actualización ha sido escrita mientras se escuchó el siguiente álbum llamado "Requiem" de Mozart y dura más de 50 minutos en Youtube. Éste, es como el tema de fondo de este capítulo. Les recomiendo que lo hagan si es posible, para más ambientación._

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de la caricatura no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo como fin para la creación este FanFic. Por supuesto que no hay lucro en ello y la trama es absolutamente mía como algunos OC.**

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente capítulo contendrá escenas violentas así como la muerte de unos personajes. Recomiendo leer hasta el final de mis notas de autor para que se informen y les explique de lo siguiente que haré; Porque es el final de la trama... inicial.**

* * *

_Resumen del capítulo anterior:_

_-Utonio nos describe desde su punto de vista la aparición de Darzahel. Vemos el impacto que esto provoca en él, logrando que se muestre arrepentido por su comportamiento hacía Bombón y atemorizado por el caos del pueblo._

_-Bombón es encontrada por Anthony quien la tiene como rehén y que la ha amenazado justo cuando Brick/Darzahel se apareció ante ellos. _

_-Gina es prima de Ian, además de que ésta tuvo un enfrentamiento con el demonio rubio y pudo morir de no haber sido por el grito de Burbuja el cual se oyó cerca, indicando que se encontraba en peligro._

_-Burbuja ha sido raptada por Boomer justo en el momento en que Ian luchaba contra los demonios del Phoena._

_-Bellota quiso seguirlos pero fue encontrada por Butch, a lo que este demonio pudo tenerla a su merced revelándonos que tuvo relación con la pelinegra desde la infancia, mucho antes de que se hiciera pasar por humano._

_-El verdadero nombre de Butch es Letherian._

* * *

_Que tengan una agradable lectura, disculpen si hay errores. Nos leemos al final.  
_

* * *

**_Pacta sunt servanda_**

_De lo pactado somos esclavos._

.

_Domine, peccavi. _

_Obsecro, Domine, miserere nobis. _

_Miserere mei, et purgat daemons. Da mihi lucem. _

_Et erue me de tentationem. _

_Amen. _

_Señor, he pecado. _

_Yo de ti suplico, Señor, piedad de nosotros. _

_Ten misericordia de mí, y borra los demonios. Dame la luz. _

_Líbrame de la tentación. _

_Amén_

**Escrito en 1680. Fragmento hallado al final del diario de Fraeleus Garaell (fundador de la familia Utonio), antes de su muerte. **

_._

_Señor, he pecado._

_Las llamas claman por mi alma, y el terror ha mancillado mi fe. _

_Señor, apiádate de mí, termina con mi condena._

_El mal goza de su banquete de herejes, y abre las puertas al infierno._

_Oh señor, ten piedad. _

_Ten misericordia, y purifica mis demonios. Otórgame la luz, y libérame de la tentación._

_Amén._

**Escrito en Enero de 1718, mensaje encontrado entre los escombros de la mansión Utonio, en los aposentos de Bombón... antes de su muerte.**

.

.

* * *

Surreal. Maligno. Hermoso.

Yo acababa de invocar al mal, y éste... me sonrió.

Alcé mi vista para toparme con sus orbes, oscuros y penetrantes, que no dejaban de observarme. Su cabello, tan rebelde y negro como el ébano, se revoloteaba por las suaves ondas que se creaban a su alrededor. Su aura era muy pesada pues me costaba mucho respirar.

Aun así, en ningún momento caí de rodillas aunque quizá eso es lo que debería estar haciendo, porque me encontraba frente a la figura impune de un príncipe y su mera presencia era intimidante. Sin embargo, no era una reverencia lo que él esperaba de mi parte, sabía yo muy bien que eso era lo de menos pues su mirada lasciva recorría con hambre mi cuerpo tembloroso. Él me deseaba. En todos los aspectos, me deseaba.

Y eso me encantaba.

Ya no lo reconocía. Si antes me había parecido impresionante con su faceta semi-demoniaca, ahora era aterradoramente provocador. Tenía frente a mí a la criatura más perversa y sensual que jamás he visto en mi vida. Todo en él me atrapó y me hizo anhelarlo una vez más. Una y última vez más quería sus perversas manos puestas en mí.

Quería que ese gran cuerpo me cubriera, era increíble su gran cambio; El cómo sus alas se batían con maestría y como sus verdes ojos se hicieron más llamativos pudiendo petrificar a cualquiera y todo eso con el simple hecho de decir su verdadero nombre... Pues fue así como traje con éste su imagen real, ya que delante de mí estaba un respetado demonio quien sería mi pronto asesino, y quien fue mi protector hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Dulce, oh dulce ironía.

¿Cómo se iba a imaginar una pequeña que su, supuestamente ángel, sería en realidad un ser como Letherian?

Desde que tengo memoria mis oraciones habían sido dirigidas hacía éste demonio. Que estúpida había sido, que ingenua infante era al rezarle a un demonio perverso, ¿pero era posible hacerlo? Sonaba completamente tonto el hecho de juntar mis manos mientras yacía arrodillada cerca de mi cama, mientras creía estar haciendo lo correcto al pedir que mi ángel guardián me protegiera.

Pero todo este tiempo había jugado con un ser oscuro y que seguramente mis rezos le hacían mucha gracia desde su sitio en los infiernos. Ya me lo imagino; Riéndose de mí por molestarle con una charla tan patética como lo era el pedir por un lugar en los cielos a cambio de portarme bien.

¿Había sido tan confiada y egoísta como para haber ignorado la preocupación en la cara de mi madre cada vez que le hablaba de Letherian? Porque mamá siempre lo supo y siempre me decía que no dijera ese nombre. Aun lo recordaba y ahora parecía tomar mucho sentido el miedo que en sus ojos se mostraba.

— _¡Madre, madre! —Era solo una niña que corría hacia los brazos de su madre, contenta por haber logrado salir de los laberintos de las mazmorras. Noté por su gesto, como la preocupación se iba de sus hombros tensados y me recibía con los brazos abiertos, y que yo gustosa acogí con anhelo su agarre protector._

— _¡Bellota! —Alzó su voz con mi nombre, pero no estaba enojada— ¡¿Dónde es que te habías metido!? _

—_Estábamos jugando a las escondidillas y… me perdí—oculté mis ojos, apenada por mi propia tontería y bajé el timbre de mi voz para que mis hermanas no lograran escucharme. Ellas se encontraban detrás de mi madre y no quería que se rieran de mí—, fui… fui a los calabozos._

— _¡¿A los calabozos!? —Esta vez sonó más alterada que antes y me dedicó una mirada severa. Por lo general, ella era una mujer amable y cariñosa que verla enfadada era extraño. Sin embargo, yo lograba hacerla fruncir su ceño muchas más veces de las que mis hermanas pudieron haber logrado— ¡Bellota, por Dios! ¡Sabes que ese lugar está prohibido para ustedes! _

_No dije nada y me limité a bajar la cabeza muy avergonzada. Pero después de unos cortos segundos sentí las cálidas y suaves manos de mamá en mis mejillas a lo que provocó que la encarara._

_Su tacto era tierno, pero su beso en mi frente lo fue más. _

—_Mi niña…—dijo con dulzura. Su aterciopelada voz logró calmar la tensión en la que poco antes me encontraba —, no quiero que vuelvas a ese lugar. Estaba tan preocupada porque no aparecías. Pero ya pasó todo y hay que agradecer a los guardias haberte encontrado._

_Sonreí débilmente pero no pude evitar hablar con la verdad._

—_No fueron los guardias quienes me encontraron, mamá…—ella me miró extrañada, deseé entonces no haber hablado, pero continué—, si encontré la salida fue gracias a Letherian._

_Y ahí estaba de nuevo la tensión en sus rasgos faciales y pude sentir como sus hombros se volvían a poner muy rígidos. Pero como siempre, nunca le prestaba mucha atención cada vez que hablaba de… él. _

—_Letherian me dijo que camino tomar._

— _¿¡Lo viste?! —Preguntó de repente en un tono de urgencia, solo ahora me doy cuenta que la fuerza en su habla fue sustituido por el miedo, verdadero miedo—. ¡Dime hija! ¿¡lo viste?!_

_Yo solo reí inocentemente, porque siempre estuve ajena a los verdaderos sentimientos que una niña no podía comprender. Por eso mi ingenuidad, por eso la risa, como si la pregunta de mi madre se me hubiera hecho absurda y ridícula. _

—_Claro que no, mamá. No puedes ver a los ángeles que te cuidan. Pero si escuché su voz y me dijo que rutas tomar—ignoraba la cara estupefacta de mi progenitora y yo seguía contándole con emoción mi pequeña aventura; Del cómo sentí su respiración en mi oído, susurrándome hacía donde ir y como juraba haber sentido su tacto en mis cabellos al ser despeinados, pero para cuando quise girarme para comprobar si aquello había sido real y poder verlo, no vislumbré a nadie detrás mío y justo ahí llegaron los guardias por mí—. Siempre me está cuidando, él me lo dice todas las noches antes de dormir. _

_Y de pronto, mi sonrisa reluciente fue borrada cuando sentí un abrazo protector. Mamá me abrazaba con fuerza mientras ocultaba su cara en la curvatura de mi delgado cuello. Entonces, en ese pequeño instante, en el que me giré para verla con interrogativa, aprecié como volvía a asomar su rostro y movía su vista a todas direcciones, aferrando más su agarre._

_Lo último que recuerdo fue haber escuchado como ella susurraba algo a la nada: _

—_No es tuya…_

"No es tuya" había dicho mi madre con amargura mientras miraba descontroladamente a todas partes.

Jamás supe lo que quería decir. Hasta el día de hoy…

Era obvio, mi madre sabía lo que había detrás de la fachada de guardián que tomó el demonio. Pero aquello no era algo a lo que a una infante se le debía contar.

Sin embargo, ya no era la misma…

No supe cuanto había pasado realmente desde que Butch había dejado de existir para traer consigo a la malvada presencia que se acercaba peligrosamente hacía a mí. En realidad, no sabía cuanto había pasado desde que dejé de articular palabra o siquiera un quejido, ya sea de miedo, agonía o deseo. Mi garanta estaba seca que supuse que el tragar saliva me dolería como nunca.

Pero, eso no me detuvo a formular una pequeña palabra que logró salir desde la profundidad de mis cuerdas vocales, provocando su sonido áspero y ronco como si no hubiera hablado desde hace días y mi voz se oyera rasposa.

—Letherian—de todo lo que podía decir, su nombre era lo único que mis labios pronunciaban, a pesar de que quisiera maldecirlo por su cruel engaño, o implorar por mi pobre alma que ahora es su paga—, Letherian...

No quitó su sonrisa de su cruel y esculpido rostro. Solo se limitó a extender su mano esperando a que yo la sujetara, algo así como una invitación para una pieza de vals, solo que claro, no estábamos en esas absurdas fiestas que tanto yo odié. No había música, no había aristócratas en galas, no había motivo para bailar, o celebrar...

Aunque, quizá si estábamos celebrando y yo no lo sabía.

Correspondí a su insinuación, y me prometí no romper en llanto por mi ferviente temor a morir y sufrir. Después, solo acarició con sus largos y fríos dedos la palma de mi temblorosa mano y jaló de mi para que me acercara más a él.

—Bellota—dijo mi nombre con su gutural voz demoníaca y creí desfallecer por esa simple acción que me llevaría a perder la poca cordura que conservaba—, ha llegado la hora, quiero que mueras para mí...

Fijé mi acuosa vista en su cara, las lagrimas me traicionaban y el pavor se apoderaba de mi que ya no me importó aparentar firmeza. Juro que casi me desmayo, pero él no me lo permitiría. Quería verme agonizar y para nada tendría piedad en dejar que cayera inconsciente. Supe así que no tendría caso oponerme, no podía huir o ser salvada y lo último que quedaba era esperar su golpe de gracia.

— Tú me darás lo que necesito para aumentar mi poder...

No lo comprendía del todo, aún así no dejé de temblar cuando posó sus garras en mi cintura y fue deshaciéndose del flojo vestido para mostrar mi desnudez, en pocos segundos estaba completamente indefensa y volvía a ser humillada. Todo lo que alguna vez fue preciado para mí, él se encargó de ensuciarlo y jugar con ello como lo fue la inocencia que tuve un día. Ahora volvía a jugar conmigo, a su antojo y desfachatez me despojó de lo que cubría mi vergüenza pues reveló ante si la marca del pacto.

Ahí estaba, latente, quemando mi piel pero sin provocarme dolor, aún.

Observé la satisfacción en sus ojos. Estaba orgulloso de haberme corrompido por completo, y ahora mi mente estaba confusa, una fuerza superior envenenaba mis pensamientos provocando que yo misma deseara ser asesinada por esta criatura. Ahora comprendía el comportamiento de mi hermana, Bombón.

Pareciera como si nos hubiesen infectado, como si una enfermedad circulara por nuestras venas para llegar directamente a nuestra conciencia, controlándola y haciéndonos alucinar. Porque el demonio es quien realmente controla tus pensamientos y te engaña para hacerte creer que, en verdad, tú eres la única culpable de que te sucedan las desgracias.

Supuse que Butch se aseguró de cautivarme, para así después hacerme creer que la única ilusa aquí era yo por caer directo a su trampa. Así funcionaban sus trucos pero fue muy tarde como para poder hacer algo. Por mi ineptitud y ceguera no pude salvar a mis hermanas, ni a la gente del pueblo, pero sobretodo, no pude salvarme a mi misma.

—B-Butch...—susurré como impulso, revelando a mi opresor mis recuerdos. Porque al decir su antiguo disfraz me descubrí pensando en él, en el humano—, n-no quiero... no q-quiero su-frir...

¡Era patética! ¡Demostrando más mi debilidad! ¡Insinuándole mi miedo por un vano intento de obtener su piedad!

—Ah, mi dulce Bellota... mi hermosa presa—canturreó con burla—. Eres la primera humana a la que le he tomado muchas consideraciones... Pero, ¿por qué crees que debería ser diferente tu final? A fin de cuentas, todos los mortales mueren, y la mayoría sufren después de eso.

Se acabó, más valía resignarme. Así que solo opté por agachar mi mirada y esperar lo que él hiciese conmigo.

—No pongas esa cara, preciosa—luego, me sujetó del mentón y sin delicadeza casi enterró sus largas uñas en mis mejillas, logrando que soltara un gruñido y ensañando un gesto de dolor—. Así, mucho mejor... ¿Nunca te han dicho lo tentadora que te ves mostrando esa mirada de miedo? ¿Lo excitante que puede llegar a ser el oírte, mientras gruñes por el dolor? ¿Lo provocadora que eres y me incitas a querer que te haga más daño? Me estás seduciendo. Y si sigues así no dudaré en usar tu cuerpo por última vez...

—¡Solo mátame!—suficiente, no quería seguir escuchándolo, bastante era el sentir como la sangre brotaba de los leves rasguños en mi rostro. Por eso no dude en gritarle aquella exigencia, casi en forma de orden, cosa por la cual él se molestó.

—Tú no decides—soltó venenosamente con su gutural voz más distorsionada, sus ojos parecían estar completamente negros—. Tú eres mía y yo haré lo que me plazca contigo.

Dicho aquello, comenzó a sujetarme del cuello, ahorcándome y haciendo que perdiera mi control, como acto reflejo posé mis manos alrededor de su muñeca.

—Podemos seguir jugando a que eres mi pequeña novia humana y Butch hace que te sientas como mujer—aquello lo mencionó con un tono indecoroso que apenas logré captar por estar más concentrada en respirar—. Podemos jugar a que te hago mía sin reservas y me entregas a mi tus incontables orgasmos, mientras te susurro promesas al oído de lo que ustedes llaman amor...

Aflojó su agarre un poco, pero se aseguró de que yo siguiera oyendo todo.

—O podemos comenzar con la verdadera diversión mientras te violo y me concentro más en mi placer que en el tuyo propio, mientras me llevo poco a poco tu alma y me aseguro de degradar hasta tu último respiro...

Esas eran las diferencias entre Butch y Letherian, uno era un bello engaño y el otro era una cruel verdad.

Unas lágrimas empaparon mi cara, cayendo en el dorso del brazo que me sostenía del cuello, y pensé ver por mis acuosos ojos como relajó su gélido semblante, pero claro que eso era ridículo, él no se inmutaría por las saladas gotas derramadas de una tonta como yo.

—Shh...—chistó con fingida dulzura y se acercó a mis labios. Sentí el peligroso roce de los suyos, aquellos donde ya solo salían crueles promesas—, tranquila. No todo está mal, has sido muy especial para mí de alguna forma.

¿Por qué si él era la criatura más vil que jamás conocí? ¿Por qué si me trataba de esta forma, yo no lo odiaba? ¿Acaso estoy perdida realmente? Todos los esfuerzo que hizo Ian para ayudarnos, las noches en vela, y esa fuerte esperanza que tenía a que nos salvaría a las tres...

Pero Bombón se volvió loca. Demente. Brick, o lo que fue de él... la envenenó desde un principio y aquel hijo que lleva en el vientre de mi hermana será posiblemente para hacerse más fuerte.

Mi hermana menor fue secuestrada, y seguramente está pasando por lo mismo que yo. Burbuja, le he fallado, no pude protegerla y dejé que Ian y Gina se encargaran de algo que no tenía salvación desde un principio.

Un pacto es un pacto. Y yo debo cumplir mi parte.

Así, me abstengo a las consecuencias de mi bisabuelo. Así, decido dejar de forcejar para sentir como mis músculos se relajan poco a poco al igual que el agarre de mi demonio sobre mi cuello. Él, se muestra complacido. Nuevamente siento la firmeza del suelo con mis pies y con dificultad logro mantenerme en pie sin desplomarme. Solo por última vez quiero creer que todo esto es falso, que las llamas que consumen el pueblo son ilusiones de una pesadilla, y que Butch es real, y sigue siendo ese ángel guardián...

Entonces, me aferro a él, y cubro mi rostro en su pecho para tratar de sentirme segura. Ya nada importa, no hay escapatoria, y solo quisiera morir con un poco de dignidad.

—Mi príncipe...

Me sonríe. Y corresponde al mi abrazo envolviéndome con un agarre protector. Comprende mi último anhelo, y me sigue el juego.

—Entiendo—me contesta—. Entonces, que así sea...

De un movimiento logra cargarme sin batallar. Estando yo en sus brazos dejo que su tacto me arrulle y me dispongo a tranquilizarme. Así, me deja sobre unas pasturas poniéndose encima mío. Solo él sabe muy bien lo que quiero, así que se dispone a comenzar de una vez.

¿Un acto de misericordia el cumplir el último deseo de una sentenciada? ¿Una especie de agradecimiento por haberle servido como fuente de diversión y futuramente de poder?

No lo sé. Solo quiero que me ame, que finja o que de verdad lo haga, da igual, solo quiero sentirme amada, ya si es engaño o no, sería lo mismo. Iba a morir.

Lo miré a los ojos, y sonreí.

—Quiero ser tuya. Por última vez.

—Oh, mi dulce humana... ojala todo saliera como quisieras—se acercó y besó mi cuello, luego susurró a mi oído—; Pero realmente ni tienes idea de lo que te voy a hacer... Solo quiero que tengas en mente que todo lo hago por... amor.

Y se rio. Se mofó hasta el último segundo de ese sentimiento. Lo pisoteo como simple escoria mientras arrancaba con brusquedad mis vestimentas y me hacía suya salvajemente.

¿Amor? ¿Así era como lo veías... Letherian? ¿Es esto lo que es para ti? Y lo comprendí un poco, mi demoniaco príncipe lo estaba confundiendo. No era amor lo que sentía por mí, solo una idea falsa de él.

Era obsesión. Lo suyo realmente era una barata imitación a lo que yo sentía.

Pero una dulce obsesión me hacía sufrir y gozar al mismo tiempo en los últimos instantes de mi vida. Antes, cada embestida suya era placer puro. Ahora eran como lastimosas estocadas, que de igual forma me hacían perder la cordura. Todo, valía mucho y nada hasta este punto. Ya todo era cosa del pasado y se esfumaba con la cercanía a mi orgasmo. Con él se iría mi vida...

Y no me equivoqué.

Vi por última vez su rostro; Cruel, hermoso.

La muerte era aterradora. Ya la estaba experimentando sin haberme preparado, pues no me percaté cuando atravesó mi estomago con sus garras.

Exclamé con un horroroso grito mi agonía.

¡Me duele, me duele mucho!

Siento... mucho frío.

De repente, todo se vuelve borroso.

Mi vida se marchita.

Mi corazón late con lentitud.

Me cuesta respirar.

Siento como la sangre escapa de mis entrañas...

¡Duele!

¡DUELE!

¡Butch! ¿¡Por qué?!

¡¿POR QUÉ?!

No puedo llorar, mi cuerpo se concentra más en aferrarse inútilmente a la vida que está perdiendo.

¡¿Por qué, Butch, por qué?!

¡¿POR QUÉ?!

¿¡Qué hice para merecer esto?!

¡¿POR QUÉ?!

Dios me castiga, me está castigando al abandonarme...

¡¿POR QUÉ?!

Oscuro, todo se vuelve oscuro. Y entro a un abismo; Tenebroso, desolado, perverso...

Muero...

Me... muero...

¿Verdad... Letherian?

.

.

* * *

Ian procuraba mantenerse firme ante la situación a pesar de su gran cansancio. Ahora, su rostro no mostraba su típica faceta infantil y pareciera como si en pocas horas hubiera logrado endurecer esos rasgos inocentes. Pero con su cara mugrienta de hollín y su decidida voz logró convencer a Utonio de avanzar, aquel hombre había visto demasiado y sus fuerzas mentales languidecían por cada demonio que se topaban en su camino.

Afortunadamente habían sido capaces de evadirlos gracias a dicho libro sagrado. El castaño debía cuidar ese libro con su vida y proteger a su antiguo lord. Una tarea bastante difícil tomando en cuenta que la lleva a cabo un niño que en unos días tendría doce…

Era de admirar que en poco rato, Ian había demostrado ser capaz de controlar la situación demostrando así su madurez. Pero no soportaría otra batalla con aquellas bestias pues sentía sus sentidos desfallecer. Llevaban montando ya un buen tramo del camino hacia la costa, donde los esperaba un bote lo suficientemente espacioso que los salvaría de ese infierno.

El pueblo era un matadero. Difícilmente se encontraría a alguien con vida.

Ellos presenciaron como un demonio se daba un festín con los pueblerinos que intentaron huir. Observaron con horror como las bestias se limpiaban sus horrendos y sobresalientes colmillos con las costillas de sus presas como si se tratase de un simple pica-dientes. Fueron testigos de cómo niños eran devorados como simple bocado.

Pero el verdadero miedo se hizo presente cuando las inmundas criaturas de vez en cuando coreaban y se regocijaban de su fiesta al lanzar alabanzas a su rey y a sus príncipes.

Tomaría tiempo olvidar, dejar que las imágenes no se colaran y ocasionaran traumas, aunque quizás era muy tarde para eso. Jamás dejarían de ver en sus más oscuras pesadillas la masacre de su hogar, y eso era solo si salían vivos de todo aquello… aunque se podría decir que era ahora cuando se sentían más seguros, pues ya habían pasado la peor parte; Utonio e Ian ya habían salido de ese pueblo maldito hace rato.

Sin embargo, eso no los alegraba ni un poco, aún estaba la preocupación nada latente. El hombre mayor de vez en cuando murmuraba a las espaldas del niño, como si rezara. Algo que ni sorprendió al joven a pesar de saber que el lord nunca fue un hombre religioso, pero que en ocasiones como éstas, muchas veces es mejor darse ánimos con aquellas palabras de aliento.

—Casi llegamos a la orilla, señor—habló el castaño mientras miraba atentamente el camino.

Hubo silencio, pero él sabía que no obtendría algo como respuesta, pues Utonio mantuvo la vista fija a la nada una vez que se alejaron del peligro.

—No se preocupe, Gina las encontrará—dijo, tanto para el lord como para sí mismo—. Las salvaremos, estamos haciendo todo lo posible y lo lograremos.

"Lo lograremos", fue la siguiente frase que se quedó plasmada en la cabeza de Ian y que se la repetía de vez en cuando para poder seguir. Sin embargo, para Utonio, las palabras habían penetrado en sus pensamientos tan rápido como se esfumaron.

Él presentía la muerte acechándolos de cerca, muy cerca. Yendo por todos, pero pisándoles los talones a sus queridas hijas.

.

.

* * *

De niña, siempre soñé con el día en que llegara a enamorarme. Lo había planificado todo, desde mi aspecto al recibir el primer beso con el apuesto muchacho que logró cautivarme, hasta el desenfrenado latir de nuestros corazones. Imaginaba la situación, las condiciones, las palabras y los silencios. Soñé con el rubor de mis mejillas y la mirada de amor en nuestros ojos.

Los de él tenían que ser profundos y encantadores, viéndome directamente. Mientras que los míos tendrían que sostener su misteriosa mirada, a pesar de la vergüenza que crecía al no saber qué hacer o decir. Entonces, seguía el acercamiento, lento y seguro. Sin que a ninguno de los dos le invadiera la duda y se arrepintiera de dar el siguiente paso.

Yo tendría que cerrar mis ojos a la espera de lo que él haría. Luego, sentiría el contacto de sus labios contra los míos mientras controlo mis nervios y emoción. Me sujetaría de la nuca para profundizar el beso y yo respondería con torpeza por mi nula experiencia, demostrándole que es el primero y será el único.

Soñé con el paisaje. Con un atardecer, o con un sol escondiéndose entre las nubes. Pasearíamos por el pueblo, o caminaríamos por los hermosos jardines de mi madre para sentarnos en la orilla de la fuente. Lo imaginé atento al estanque de la fuente, él roza con sus dedos los pétalos que cayeron al agua. Así yo vería nuestras caras reflejadas. Ninguno de los dos habla pero él sigue viendo el estanque, luego su vista cae en mi imagen, y me sonríe. Yo correspondería por instinto, y después ambos confesaríamos nuestro amor por el otro.

Mi padre le daría mi mano sin oponerse, pues en mis fantasías me encargaba de que aquel muchacho fuera noble, solo porque sabía que nunca me dejarían estar con un campesino o alguien de baja cuna. Pero a veces, incluso soñaba con un escape, a veces el chico de mis sueños era un simple pueblerino del que me enamoraría por su sencillez y encanto.

De niña siempre me gustó imaginarme en una boda siendo yo la novia, en dónde mi prometido sea a quien yo ame y éste corresponda igual. De niña fantaseé con aquello, porque no tenía en cuenta mi real destino, ya que ni si quiera sabía que tenía uno marcado.

Nunca le conté a nadie lo que quería cuando era niña. Mis hermanas se hubieran reído. Bellota me hubiera molestado y Bombón solo despeinaría mis coletas; Un gesto que siempre se le haría a una ingenua niña. Pero, a pesar de serlo, nunca me agradó sentir ese sentimiento de inferioridad. Nunca me agradó depender de Bombón y siempre deseé la rudeza de Bellota. Nunca quise ser la pequeña cría consentida que lloraba y temía por todo. Pero desde que mamá murió, seguí siendo todo eso y más.

Miedosa, llorona, infantil, ingenua, débil, pequeña…

Siempre dependí de mis sueños, los sueños lindos. Tanto, que llegué a desear a mi amado tan real como lo quería. Pero mis deseos fueron distorsionados. Manchados con una depravación tal que, al despertar gritaba, sudando y temblando.

El apuesto muchacho tomaba forma de una feroz criatura, y me asesinaba a sangre fría sin que yo lo previera. De repente, todo se convertía en algo siniestro. Los paisajes, las imágenes… las intenciones.

Las rosas del jardín se pudrían con prisa y el cielo se oscurecía. La fuente se deshacía, convirtiéndose en viles cenizas y todo lo que hubiera alrededor se desplomaba por el fuego que lo consumía. Podía incluso percibir el olor a podrido, el olor a muerte. Y así, al voltear a ver al chico, él estaba frente a mí, rubio, ojos azules… pero le tenía miedo. Su mirada era macabra y su sonrisa era cruel. Tenía alas, muy imponentes y negras, sus uñas se convirtieron en garras y su cuerpo era más grande pues ahora era más alto. Era fuerte, apuesto y peligroso.

Le tenía miedo. Le tuve miedo en toda mi infancia, y le sigo teniendo miedo. Era él, mi pesadilla más frecuente, pero al mismo tiempo fue mi sueño más deseado.

Boomer era la fantasía perfecta de mi yo pequeña. Era hermoso y gentil, fue todo lo que quise en la vida…

Pero él… la criatura que me había raptado era lo opuesto. Ahora yacía en lo más profundo del bosque, en los dominios de los animales salvajes. Perfecto lugar para morir. Así al menos no formaría parte de la montaña de cadáveres y mis gritos no se confundirían con los de las pobres almas que sufren en ese infierno viviente.

Temblaba al estar en el suelo, incapaz de moverme. Ese demonio me controlaba y no tenía escapatoria. Solo lo vi, de pie ante mi. Seguía siendo atractivo, pero su belleza llegaba a tal grado que yo me sintiera intimidada. No hablábamos, solo nos mirábamos. Era como una especie de burla a mis infantiles sueños.

Temía que, si me atrevía a hablar me rajara la garganta con esas afiladas garras. Incluso quería dejar de respirar, porque pareciera que solo así me dejaría en paz. Lo cual resultaba aún así patético, él no me dejaría, me llevaría con él hasta el infierno para que se divirtiera como se quema mi alma. Así que daba lo mismo lo que yo quisiera o intentara, y por eso me quede quieta, a la expectativa de sus siguientes movimientos. Solo pasaron un par de segundos cuando dio cuatro pasos al frente, acercándose a mi.

Alcé mi vista, estaba demasiado alto. Imponente. Pero presentí que podía estarlo aún más...

—No me temas—fue lo primero que dijo. De alguna manera captó mi atención, pero mi voz no se atrevía a salir de mis cuerda vocales—. No te haré daño.

Fruncí el ceño. Y lágrimas se empezaban a acumular, cargadas de frustración. ¡Mentía, por supuesto que mentía! ¡Todo lo que él dice, todo lo que sale de sus labios son farsas!

Boomer pareció notar que me rehusaba a creerle. Así que se hincó quedando a mi altura y como acto reflejo retrocedí aún estando en el suelo, pero no pude seguir marcando distancia porque había topado con el tronco de un árbol. Él, por su parte, solo extendió su mano sin dificultad de alcanzarme y rozó con delicadeza mis mejillas. Delineó con sus dedos el húmedo recorrido que dejaron las gotas saladas que brotaron de mis ojos, y se detuvo hasta el final de éste, en mi barbilla, para sujetarme con sumo cuidado y obligarme a que le viera a la cara.

—Créeme—confesó, pues vi como en sus ojos se mostraba la gran pena por causarme miedo. O eso es lo que yo creí ver reflejado en sus demoniacos orbes azules—. Créeme cuando te digo que no te haré daño.

—Me has engañado—solté sin darme cuenta que mi voz comenzaba a cooperar nuevamente—. Todo este tiempo lo estuviste haciendo... ¿Por qué habría de creerte ahora?

No supe de donde saqué tanta fuerza de voluntad al decirle todo aquello sin titubear.

—Porque no te he traído hasta aquí para matarte.

Aunque eso no era para nada consolador, pues ni siquiera sabía si era verdad, resultaba hiriente la manera en que me hacía recordar el motivo por el que estaban aquí, en la tierra. Atormentándonos.

—Mientes...—susurré queriendo agachar la mirada, pero él no me lo permitió—Siempre lo has hecho, siempre fuiste tú quien causó tanto daño... Eras tú quien me atormentó todos estos años con esas pesadillas, ¿verdad?

Silencio, uno espectral e hiriente. Ese gesto mudo sirvió para otorgarme la certeza de que estaba en lo correcto. Y fue peor que una puñalada.

—Desde pequeña te veía en mis sueños... Tu risa, tu espectral figura, la sangre—Boomer solo seguía observándome fijamente, sin ninguna emoción. Pero yo continué—, los muertos. Decenas y decenas de cadáveres puestos en pila. Los gritos, el sufrimiento...

—No sigas, Burbuja—me pedía con exigencia, pero yo no me detuve.

—Y el demonio que se posaba frente a mí, así como lo está haciendo ahora... Se mofaba de la cobarde niñata que yacía temblando.

—Burbuja...

—Tu vista que se posaba en tu presa, tu gutural voz... tu nombre...

Me callé al instante. Supe entonces que aquello sería un error, no debí recordar. Así supe lo que evitaba y trataba de decirme el demonio que se mantenía inexpresivo ante mi. Tanteaba y se mantenía cuidadoso de lo que mis labios tuvieran que pronunciar. Lo miré, y descubrí cierta inquietud en su postura. Como si le preocupara que me atreviera a revelar algo...

Su nombre.

—Tú... mentías sobre todo. Tu hogar no es la tierra, ni eres humano siquiera—dije con cierto desprecio—. No te llamas Boomer...

—No sigas—interrumpió de repente, se contenía, quería hacerme callar. El escuchar como yo lo recriminaba, ¿le dolía? o ¿por qué será que no quería que yo hablara? Por supuesto, hice caso omiso.

—¿Por qué debería callar?—pregunté con cierto deje de sarcasmo, aunque éste no me saliera tan bien. Estaba dolida y por tanto no era consciente de mis palabras, era como si otra chica las pronunciara importándole poco si estaba frente a un asesino— ¿Qué pasa si digo el nombre de mi pesadilla? ¿Ah?

Me miró con severidad al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie. Me arrepentí rápidamente de mi altanera actitud, era una estúpida, ¿cómo se me ocurría rebelarme de esta manera siendo que él fácilmente podía matarme? Había sido tan impulsiva que no medí las consecuencias, ahora, él me miraba con cierto enojo, o de forma despectiva, no lo sé. Su mirada mostraba muchas cosas, cosas que no eran buenas estaba segura.

—No quieres invocarme, Burbuja. Realmente no lo quieres—fue lo único que dijo, con su voz tan firme—. Si lo haces, te arrepentirás. Me tendrás miedo, más del que ya me tienes.

—Es lo que intentas. Que yo te tema. Es lo que has hecho estos últimos quince años—mi temblorosa voz regresaba, la absurda valentía había durado tan poco cuando lo escuché hablar, pero no quería mostrarme débil cuando ya había respondido con firmeza hace unos segundos—. Por eso es que debes de cumplir con el pacto que hizo mi bisabuelo... Debes matarme y por eso me has traído hasta aquí, ¿¡Por qué no querrías entonces que invocara al príncipe de los infiernos?!

Me levanté para tratar de agarrar más coraje, al menos intentarlo. Lo encaré con mi fuerza de voluntad pero de solo verle hacía que mis piernas flaquearan. Ahí estaba, tan inalcanzable, y yo seguía amándolo aunque sufriera por ello...

—Deberías de estar satisfecho contigo mismo—solté—, has conseguido que una simple humana ame a una criatura como tú, y que ahora no le quede de otra más que morir en tus manos.

La tristeza que ahora albergaba en mi, era la única que me hacía seguir para hacerle saber cuanto me dolía la cruel verdad. Pero por más dolida que estaba no cambiaba el hecho de que me encaraba con un demonio. Quizá me arrepienta por haber actuado desafiante, pero bien sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera me acabaría matando.

Así que después de haber hecho notar mi frustración palpable, él avanzó a mi dirección manteniendo su gélido semblante. No tardó mucho en acorralarme, pues como había dicho antes, el árbol me impedía ir más allá para mantener mi distancia, como si con eso me fuera mantener a salvo. Pero ya todo acabaría, así que me limité a cerrar mis ojos para recibir su primer ataque. Pero éste, nunca llegó.

A cambio sentí como sus dedos pasaban por mi rostro, marcando un recorrido de mis labios a mi quijada. No me estaba haciendo daño, al contrario, su tacto era delicado y eso me hizo dudar.

Abrí mis ojos y noté como la concentración llenaba su cara, mantenía esa expresión fija en mí. Quería hablar, romper el extraño silencio que se formaba para hacerlo regresar al presente, porque parecía perdido, casi tan humano como el que alguna vez fingió ser.

—¿Qué te detiene?—pude formular la pregunta mientras dejaba de mirar mis labios, para mirarme a los ojos.

—¿Qué... me detiene?—repitió aún en trance, parecía que era otro y no el cruel demonio que era protagonista de mis perturbados sueños. Calló por unos segundos más, pensativo, buscando una respuesta que lograra convencerme, o mejor dicho, convencerlo a él—Mi humanidad—respondió finalmente, despectivo, junto con un deje de ironía.

—¿Tu humanidad?—repetí extrañada, él fijó su vista a mis rebeldes mechones de cabello, y se dedicó a jugar con ellos.

—Hasta un demonio la posee—dijo secamente sin dejar de tocarme el cabello—. Tiene que hacerlo, tiene que sentir...

Luego, dejó de mirar sus dedos envueltos por mis hebras para mirarme fijamente. Se fue acercando hasta quedar a pocos centímetros. Yo sentía su respiración y sus labios estaban a una nada de los míos. Me tentaban.

—Un demonio siente—comentó cuando notó que no comprendía—; Odia, sufre, envidia, goza...

Rozó deliberadamente mi boca con la suya. Pero sabía que no me estaba provocando, por alguna extraña razón presentía que se contenía.

—... Ama.

—Los demonios no aman—dije con amarga tristeza.

—Exacto. No lo hacen—dijo más para si mismo—... no lo hacen.

Guardé silencio esperando a que dijera algo, pero en vez de eso, se alejó, dándome la espalda.

—Vete—me ordenó sin voltear a verme—. Debes seguir derecho para salir de este lugar. Vete, y no regreses al pueblo. Te están buscando y esperando.

No pregunté a quienes se refería, era claro que se trataba de Ian y Gina que habían tratado de protegernos y solo esperaba que lo hubiesen logrado con mis hermanas. De repente, sentí una punzada, una corazonada, ¿mi padre estará a salvo? La última vez que lo vi se había quedado con Ian mientras eran atacados por esas horribles criaturas.

Pensé en irme, en correr para hallar mi salvación, pues Boomer me estaba dando la oportunidad de huir...

Pero me quedé. Me quedé aun teniendo en cuenta el grave error que cometía. ¿Por qué me quedaba? ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahí, en medio de la nada, a solas con una criatura procedente de los infiernos?

—Vete—volvió a decir cuando notó que yo no me movía de mi lugar. Pero de nuevo, desobedecí.

—No—respondí con simpleza—. No lo haré.

¿Por qué me quedaba? ¿Qué quería lograr? ¿Qué pasaba si yo me aferraba a él?

—No quieres quedarte. Vete.

—Tú no sabes lo que quiero...

—Largo—contestó con autoridad, incluso agravó más su voz para espantarme. Pero yo seguí sin moverme.

—No.

—Lárgate. Ya no te necesito.

Por más que quisiera herirme, asustarme, no conseguía hacerme cambiar de opinión. Supe entonces que él solo quería protegerme. ¿Por qué no me iba entonces? Porque sabía que, si lo hacía, nunca más volvería a verle.

—Mientes. No puedes dejar el pacto sin cumplir—respondí con la esperanza de que me ayudara a entenderlo mejor.

—Lárgate...

—¿Por qué haces esto? Ambos sabemos que no puedes dejarme escapar... ¿por qué lo haces?

—¡Basta!—lo estaba sacando de quicio, lo supe por la forma en que su tono se hizo más distorsionado—. Sólo escapa.

—... No—con valentía, me acerqué a él, quise tocarlo, quise abrazarle. Quería comprenderlo, quería saber de sus motivos, ¿por qué traicionaría a sus hermanos por mi? Quería escucharle decir la verdad. Pero, apenas posé mi mano sobre su brazo cuando se dio la vuelta con brusquedad y me tomó con violencia del cuello. Sorprendida, abrí mis ojos y traté de no quedarme sin aire. Su agarre me estrangulaba.

—B-Boo-mer...

—Así no es como me llamo—soltó con rabia. Su cara había cobrado cierta malicia, y su aura se ponía más pesada, tanto, que el ambiente se tornaba sofocante—. Te di la oportunidad de marcharte, pero veo que solo eres una niñata _estúpida _ que se quedaría para morir.

Sus palabras me dolieron. Nunca me había hablado así...

—Has sido realmente una molestia, ¿crees que me tragaría una alma tan inservible como la tuya? No me sirves, ni siquiera estás lo suficientemente corrompida para que logres invocarme. No portas la marca del pacto.

—M-me las-timas... Boomer

—¡ESE NO ES MI NOMBRE!—su azul mirada se tornó oscura, luego, fue tal su furia que logró desgarrar mi vestido de un jalón. Quise gritar, llorar, pero estaba tan sorprendida de ver su demoniaca faceta que no pude ocultar siquiera mis desnudos hombros.

Me dejó caer con violencia al suelo, pero no me dio tiempo de ponerme de pie pues él se puso sobre mí y con una mano sujetó mis muñecas, manteniendo mis brazos extendidos. Acto seguido, se acercó a mi oído como al mismo tiempo posaba su mano libre en uno de mis senos y lo estrujaba.

—Debo enseñarte la maldad para que puedas invocarlo—dijo sombrío—, después de todo, me has orillado a hacer esto.

—¡De-Detente!

Pero ignoró mi suplica para comenzar a subir las faldas del vestido. Quise oponerme, pero el miedo me paralizaba para que yo pudiera defenderme. Ahora, su mano vagaba por mis muslos acercándose peligrosamente a mi entrepierna. Unas lágrimas de desesperación se asomaron por mis ya acuosos orbes, pero eso no lo detuvo.

Solo sentía como sus invasores dedos se colaban por la prenda interior, desgarrando la tela para tocar con más libertad. Luego, sentí como acariciaba esa parte prohibida, aquella donde ningún hombre había tocado y que ni siquiera yo conocía como para provocarme ese placer que se me hacía tan desconocido. Él lo hacía con tal maestría que me robaba suspiros involuntarios, pero seguía temiéndole pues no quería esto.

—¡Ah!—exclamé con dolor y con extraño goce cuando un dedo entro en mi— ¡P-para, B-Boomer!

Soltó un bufido y se limitó a lamer mi cuello. Se burló de mi, pues comenzó a mover con rapidez sus dedos ya que de mi se emanaban ciertos líquidos que lo hacían más fácil moverse en mi interior. El sonido tan pecaminoso que se oía era la clara muestra de como bombeaba con fuerza para provocarme placer, un placer que poco a poco fue nublando mi vista para estallar por completo después de un rato.

Fue así como me perdí para después recobrar mis sentidos y darme cuenta de lo que había hecho; Había sido profanada y si seguía ahí, acabaría siendo violada.

—¿Por qué...?—dije a punto de soltar mi llanto, él me sonrió con crudeza—¿Por qué me haces esto?

No quitó su expresión, y solo ladeó su cabeza en un gesto de diversión.

—Invócame... y lo sabrás.

.

.

* * *

Gina había perdido el rastro de Bellota y de aquel demonio. Ahora solo vagaba por los alrededores tratando de evitar a los monstruos que seguían con su celebración. Había visto atrocidades, muchas de las que no quería contar pero que tenía que afrontarlas, ya que derrumbarse en un momento como éste sería lo peor que pudiera hacer. Estaría deshonrando a su familia. Estaría fallándole a su abuelo...

Desde que era una simple niña supo de la existencia de los cazadores, siendo ella hija de uno y nieta del más grande.

Sus primeros años de vida los vivió en aquel lugar; Un pueblo escondido, donde una pequeña comunidad habitaba y se mantenía la margen de las bestias. Desde siglos pasados, el linaje de un cazador era ocultado, dejándole a las demás personas solo simple leyendas, cuentos que contar frente a la chimenea en una noche fría.

¿Personas entrenadas para matar demonios? ¿Humanos que vivían exiliados, por decisión propia, de la sociedad? Si, sonaban a ideas absurdas sacadas de los relatos para niños.

Pero era mejor que la gente lo creyera así.

Gina era parte de aquel linaje de hombres que arriesgaban sus vidas para mantener el control sobre la tierra.

¿Cuándo fue exactamente? ¿Cuándo fue que el hombre interfirió entre las disputas de los ángeles y demonios? ¿Cuándo fue que el humano se incluyó en esa guerra que llevaba millones de años? Decir el tiempo exacto sería imposible y solo una cosa era clara; La guerra continuaría por los siglos de los siglos, hasta el fin de los días.

Gina sabía perfectamente que ella no era más que otro soldado a la causa de los humanos. Por eso, era su deber salvar la vida de tres muchachas que cayeron en manos de la maldad.

Apresuró el casi llegaba a la mansión Utonio, único lugar que le quedaba por buscar y que aún era probable encontrar a alguien con vida, pues la casona se mantenía intacta, sombría, pero en pie.

Sin embargo, al cruzar las puertas del extenso territorio pudo divisar a lo lejos un incendio. Allí, donde se encontraba el granero las llamas se extendían, pero no era cualquier fuego que se avivaba hasta convertirse en una enorme hoguera, había algo en el aire que le decía que no se trataba de un incendio cualquiera...

Y fue así que tuvo un mal presentimiento.

.

.

* * *

_"Adelante"_

No supe cuanto había pasado desde que le escuché decir esa palabra. Los segundos parecieron ir más lentos que de costumbre, pues el tiempo en el que Anthony seguía apuntándome era eterno.

Pero Darzahel no se notaba incómodo a pesar de que Kurth había puesto a punto la pistola sobre mi sien. Estaba ahí, tranquilo, mirando fijamente al cobarde que no se atrevía a cumplir su amenaza. Yo por mi parte, supe que no debía sorprenderme ya, pero no pude evitar sentirme mal aún si Brick era un demonio y pronto nos mataría a mi y a nuestro hijo.

Anthony se había quedado mudo. Era un estúpido por creer que podía negociar con Darzahel, siendo que su alma ya le pertenecía. Pero fue tan necio que no midió bien la situación, y ahora estaba debatiendo en su mente si le convendría dispararme, o huir...

De un momento a otro, el alto demonio que seguía frente a nosotros, sonrió de forma burlona y nos dedicó una afilada mirada. No pasó mucho para cuando una risa siniestra se escuchó en el ambiente. Era Brick, era Darzahel, riendo a carcajadas.

—Vamos, inténtalo—pronunció con su fúnebre voz dirigiéndose a Anthony y mantuvo su semblante lleno de superioridad, portando la figura elegante de un rey—. Dispara.

—Jodido monstruo...—susurró entre dientes mientras aferraba su agarre y presionaba el arma en mi cabeza, solté un quejido de dolor, pues sentía como la punta de la pistola quería perforar mi cráneo por la fuerza ejercida.

Pero nunca jaló del gatillo. Solo se mantuvo quieto, maldiciéndolo.

Mi demonio pelirrojo lo miró una vez más y no quitó la sonrisa de sorna en su rostro.

—¿En serio llegaste a creer que esto te funcionaría?—preguntó con gracia—¿En serio creíste que podías negociar conmigo, el rey de los infiernos?

—¡Calla, maldita bestia! No intentes subestimarme...

—Hazlo entonces—interrumpió— ¿A qué esperas?

—No juegues conmigo, demonio—siguió retando Kurth—. Sé perfectamente como funcionan estas cosas. Si yo la mato, el alma de esta zorra irá a parar directamente al Inanís, ¿No es allí donde van a parar las almas que quisieron escapar del segundo infierno, el Cárceres? Sé que "la nada" está fuera de tus dominios, y las almas que no son cobradas por el demonio que pactó para tenerlas terminan atrapadas en ese inmenso lugar.

Apenas y podía captar lo dicho por Anthony, pero por la reacción que Darzahel tenía daba a entender que estaba en lo correcto, pero, ¿cómo es que Anthony sabía tales cosas?

—Me sorprendes un poco, mortal. Te has informado bien—respondió Brick con simpleza, pero no quitó su cruel sonrisa—, pero, ¿de qué te sirve presumirme que cuentas con el básico conocimiento de mi hogar? ¿Supones que me harás cambiar de opinión? Si lo quisiera ya estarías descuartizado. Solo me detiene el deleite de pensar en los horrores que traeré para ti.

—Te lo advierto...

—Hazlo—dijo secamente, mirando como la pistola seguía en la misma posición. Yo ni siquiera respiraba, la tensión era tanta que me costaba pensar fríamente. Darzahel era demasiado impredecible, nunca sabía que era lo que tramaba exactamente pero era demasiado astuto así que opté por dejar en sus manos la situación.

Lo vi a los ojos y sentí como su mirada se enfocó en la mía, supe que era mi turno de poner presión sobre Anthony, ya que Brick solo estaba divirtiéndose, probando a Kurth.

—Hazlo—fui yo quien lo dijo esta vez, era lo primero que decía después de un buen rato. Mi firme pedido había tomado por sorpresa a mi captor, pues Anthony frunció su ceño, confundido.

—Malditos monstruos—escupió venenosamente el castaño. Miré por el rabillo de mi ojo y me percaté que Anthony estaba decidido a dispararme. Sin embargo todo pasó tan rápido que fue interrumpido por un ruido. A lo lejos se divisó un fuerte estallido. Allí donde una vez estuvo el granero...

De repente vino a mi cabeza la imagen de una de mis hermanas...

—¡No!—exclamé una vez que mi mal presentimiento se hubo confirmado por la risa de Darzahel, así supe que efectivamente su hermano cumplía su parte del trato—¡Bellota!

Como pude me solté aprovechando que el castaño se encontraba demasiado absorto en lo que veía. Quise correr hacía la dirección en que la gran exposición se encontraba, una extraña luz verdosa se encontraba apuntando al cielo.

Pero antes de que pudiera alejarme siquiera cinco metros, recibí un disparo que me derribó.

—¡Agh!—grité, la bala había perforado mi hombro izquierdo. Por acto reflejo me presioné la herida con fuerza en un vano intento de mitigar el dolor, pero fue inútil. No pude ponerme de pie y seguir corriendo hacía donde provenía el extraño fenómeno.

Alcé la vista, era lo único que podía hacer por el momento y me di cuenta de que aquella cegadora luz había desaparecido. Tan rápido como se mostró desapareció. Pero no desapareció mi miedo por lo que mi suposiciones maquinaban...

Traté de ignorar el dolor físico reuniendo coraje para encarar a dicho sujeto quien me hirió. Pero apenas con girar mi cabeza para descubrir lo que pasaba a mis espaldas, me sorprendió ver la gran figura de Brick sujetando a Anthony del cuello. Todo pasó tan rápido que no me di cuenta cuando él se acercó a Kurth, quien inútilmente luchaba por mantenerse estable pues Darzahel parecía estrujarle con fuerza.

Anthony se sujetaba de la muñeca derecha de Darzahel, con todas sus fuerzas trataba de quitarse las garras que ahora apretaban más su cuello. Estaba desesperado de vivir, sus ojos irradiaban miedo.

Pero al demonio de mirada carmesí no parecía afectarle ni lo más mínimo aquel gesto de suplica.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó sin expresión, pareciendo incluso que se mostraba aburrido—¿Dónde quedó tu postura desafiante?

El rostro de Anthony comenzaba a optar un color morado.

—Ah... ya veo—pronunció al tiempo que la curvatura de sus labios mostraron una media sonrisa—. Toda tu valentía momentánea escapó junto con la bala que disparaste... Pero eso pasó porque eres tan estúpido que ni siquiera acertaste... No la mataste— luego de decir aquello, vi como me miró de reojo por un momento para luego volver a mirar fijamente a Kurth que luchaba por respirar—. Ella sigue viva, y por ende tú morirás con ese pesar...

Luego, arrojó con tal brutalidad el cuerpo de Anthony hacía unas lapidas, que solo oí el quejido de agonía del castaño así como un crujido. Éste, tosió con fuerza aun intentando componerse del impacto, se le veía más concentrado en tratar de ponerse de pie y huir, pero apenas y podía moverse.

—¿Intentas huir a pesar de tener rotas las costillas?—preguntó Brick con ironía, divertido.

—Joder...—maldijo Kurth por lo bajo mientras se sostenía de las lápidas para poder ponerse de pie, pero le resultaba difícil.

—Es inútil—dijo Darzahel—. Ya no hay nada por hacer, no puedes salvarte. Has desperdiciado toda tu vida.

—¡C-calla!—gritó el hombre que mantenía presión en uno de sus costados, donde al parecer estaba herido—¡No sabes quien soy y de lo que puedo ser capaz aún!

Darzahel soltó una risa.

—Eres Lord Anthony Kurth—pronunció desde su lugar, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a acercársele al castaño, amenazante—; Descendiente_ bastardo_ de la familia Kurth, primer y único hijo varón de Fernand Kurth. Nacido un 12 de julio de 1694. Eres hijo de una prostituta, pero acogido como miembro y heredero del linaje porque la esposa de tu padre era incapaz de dar a luz...

Abrí mis ojos de la sorpresa al escuchar aquello, en cambio, el castaño mantenía una expresión más sorprendida que la mía e incluso horrorizada. Al parecer Darzahel decía la verdad...

—B-basura...—susurró Anthony con rabia y miedo mezclados.

—Hombre avaricioso, déspota, cruel... pero comprometido con Bombón Utonio, hija mayor de Lord P. Utonio—continuó hablando mientras que quedaba frente al castaño—. Eres el Invocador del rey infernal, por ende, alma condenada que me fue ofrecida. Eres un mortal que ha cometido varios pecados; Has asesinado, has mentido, has humillado, has traicionando... Lord Anthony Kurth, tu Dios te ha concedido venir a morar la tierra hasta el final de tus días, y pronto serás juzgado por tus crímenes en el primer infierno; Iudicium...

El castaño yacía atemorizado, desde mi lugar pude ver como claramente una gota de sudor se deslizaba de su sien y tragaba saliva observando fijamente al imponente demonio, quien lo volvía a sujetar sin cuidado alguno de sus ropajes y levantándolo sin dificultad, pues esa criatura era mucho más grande que el chico de tan solo veintitrés años...

—Eres solo un humano, incapaz de frustrar mis planes. Eres hijo ilegítimo, el bastardo...—dijo con voz siniestra y un gesto perverso—, asesinado el 17 de Enero de 1718.

Y antes de que Anthony tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, unas sombras aparecieron alrededor que se encargaron de sujetar el cuerpo del hombre. Aquellos espectros que al parecer fueron invocados, sujetaban a Anthony por las muñecas y tobillos obligándolo a estirarse, alzándolo y dejándolo a la voluntad de Darzahel para que éste hiciera con él lo que quisiera.

Si hubiera tenido tiempo para desviar mi mirada, lo hubiera hecho... Lo siguiente que había presenciado me había recordado lo despiadado que era Brick... no, mejor dicho Darzahel, el demonio. Aunque yo tratara de aferrarme a su antiguo nombre, no podía llamarlo así, no podía ver en esa criatura al humano que una vez conocí.

Pues Darzahel era un monstruo. Uno que con sus garras, atravesó el pecho de Anthony. Con su mano derecha perforó el cuerpo del castaño. Pude oír el sufrimiento en el alarido de ese sujeto, vi como la sangre comenzaba a escapar y manchar la muñeca de Darzahel que seguía incrustada en el pecho de Kurth. Vi la expresión de ese pobre ingrato, incrédulo de que su vida fuera a terminar así.

La sonrisa retorcida de su asesino lo atemorizó hasta el último segundo de su lenta y dolorosa muerte. Pues Darzahel se deleitaba del pavor que Anthony le mostraba. Pasaron unos segundos cuando de un movimiento, el oscuro ser sacó su garra del pecho de un moribundo lord, extrayendo de éste el corazón.

Anthony ya había escupido mucha sangre desde el momento que fue brutalmente perforado, de sus ojos, ya solo se mostraba una vista opaca carente de vida, y ahora, su rostro y cuerpo estaban inertes.

Darzahel exprimió el órgano sin poner mucha fuerza de su parte. Y por si no fuera suficiente, recitó unas palabras que me helaron la sangre.

**_"Jer lem alceum jox ajktrah, le zein cu tempez xhe Cárceres._**  
**_Jer lem alceum at io aztra... ae ij ceres at lum zhae."_**

_"Tomo tu alma como ofrenda, de un condenado que sufrirá en el segundo infierno._  
_Tomo tu alma para mi poder... y te castigo por tus pecados."_

Luego extendió su brazo hacía el cuerpo inmóvil de Anthony, y de la nada, una extraña presencia salió de éste yendo directamente a fundirse al cuerpo de Darzahel; Era el alma de aquel que fue mi prometido.

Quise gritar, pero me quedé petrificada y mi voz no salió, ¿eso era lo que me esperaba?, ¿moriría brutalmente con el corazón extirpado? Tanto había sido el impacto de aquella escena que, aún con mi herida del hombro, pude ponerme de pie, aprovechando que aquel demonio se encontraba ocupado absorbiendo la energía vital de aquel lord.

Quise irme de ahí, a pesar de que él me encontraría, pero no era para retrasar mi muerte, siendo que ya estaba predispuesta a aceptarla... sino que, era por mi hermana Bellota por quien estaba preocupada.

Como pude me alejé corriendo, y me atreví a mirar atrás para descubrir que él ya no estaba ahí, supe que no me había retirado lo suficiente pues aún distinguía el cadáver de ese hombre, pero para mi gran asombro, Darzahel obstruyó mi camino sin que me percatara una vez que volví a fijar mi vista al frente.

Ahí estaba, serio y mirándome directamente a los ojos.

No supe que hacer o decir, estaba todavía tan absorta en lo que había pasado que recordé que debía temerle a ese demonio.

—¿Qué le ha ocurrido a mi hermana?—me atreví a preguntarle, sabiendo con seguridad que él tenía la respuesta.

Él ladeó su cabeza, y me sonrió levemente. Su afilada mirada se clavó entonces a la dirección donde se había escuchado aquel estruendo, en donde yo sospechaba que había estado Bellota, luego, se volvió a girar hacía mi con un gesto distante.

—Está muerta.  
.

.

* * *

No sabía que le estaba ocurriendo y que se supone que debía pensar... Si estar asustada por el cambio drástico de Boomer, o estar en sí temiendo por mi vida. De cualquier forma, no tenía las cosas claras, mis ojos se mantenían acuosos que apenas distinguía la silueta de su cuerpo aún encima de mí. Me quedé callada por unos segundos más que se hicieron eternos.

—Dilo—fue lo que dijo a mi oído al mismo tiempo que separaba más mis piernas.

—Boo-mer...—susurré su nombre con dolor mientras le veía—, ¿P-Por qué haces esto?

Si quería asustarme para que terminara huyendo de él, necesitaba más que forzarme a invocarlo o incluso que me terminara violando... había algo más detrás de sus verdaderas intenciones. Si quería protegerme haciendo que me alejara de él, o si quería en verdad hacerme daño.

Se quedó callado. Serio. Inexpresivo.

—¿Q-qué está sucediendo?—ya no sabía si tiritaba por el miedo que él me inducía, o por el miedo de que todo esto significara perderle. Si era un engaño o no, lo que sea que tramara, yo lo seguía amando.

De repente, dejé de sentir peso encima, y capté en seguida que él se había quitado, dejándome en el suelo. Una vez que tuve libertad de moverme, me senté lentamente mientras lo miraba atentamente, con la espera de que me dijera algo o hiciera su siguiente movimiento.

—¿No entiendes que hago todo esto para protegerte?

Ahí estaba, se veía desesperado y yo le estaba causando muchos problemas. Era como si él no supiera que hacer para convencerme de que realmente quería que me salvara, aún si eso implicaba que yo lo terminara odiando por querer causarme miedo... pero había comprobado que eso era inútil. Yo no podía dejarlo atrás, y él comprendía el porque.

—Debes irte. Escapar, si no me obedeces tendré que recurrir a otras medidas.

—Aunque quieras intimidarme y actuar como el cruel demonio de mis pesadillas... no lo haré—era muy insensato de mi parte elegir así, pero era algo que no me importaba.

Se mostró irritado, se notaba en como me veía, pero más que nada sospechaba que se sentía impotente.

—Debes sobrevivir, Burbuja...

—¿Por qué deseas eso?—se quedó callado. Pero solo negó con su cabeza.

—Soy débil—se quejó—... No puedo matarte, porque eres la primera humana que ha logrado cautivar a un demonio.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Gina había ido directamente a la orilla, al bote donde se suponía que Ian y el señor Utonio estarían. No había tiempo, tenían que salir rápidamente de ese lugar, de ese pueblo ahora maldito. Se aseguraría que al menos Ian estuviera a salvo, era su primo después de todo, y si algo le pasaba a la única familia que conservaba, ahí si que no se lo perdonaría.

Llegó tan rápido como pudo y vio que el niño y el hombre estaban ahí, listos para en cualquier momento irse.

—¡Gina!—gritó el pequeño castaño—¡Gina!, ¡¿Qué ha pasado!?

Se quedó seria, y bajó la mirada, avergonzada, mientras que apretaba sus puños con fuerza, entonces, Ian supo que significaba.

—Estaba demasiado lejos cuando se vio aquel extraño rayo... Y no pude...—dijo ella con la voz entrecortada—. No pude salvarla... Traté de, de cargar el cuerpo, pero... no pude. Los demonios del Phoena han llegado hasta allá, que no tuve ni tiempo de recogerla... Casi me alcanzaban... y tuve... tuve que dejarla

—No... ¡No!—gritó de repente, negando constantemente con la cabeza con rabia, sorpresa e impotencia—¡¿Quién!? ¡¿Qué ha pasado!?

—Bellota, ella... ella está...

Utonio, quien estaba al tanto de todo, solo sintió como su mundo comenzaba a caer, una de sus hijas estaba...

—¡NO!—exclamó con coraje el muchacho—¡MIENTES!

—¡Está muerta, Ian!—respondió Gina, para hacerlo entrar en razón. Ian se había derrumbado en la arena, con la cabeza baja mientras que unas lágrimas caían, dejando caer las gotas en sus manos y el suelo.

—¡NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTA!—alzó la voz de repente, encarando a la muchacha. No podía creer que su mejor amiga estuviera muerta, se rehusaba a aceptarlo. Ian no pudo soportarlo, quería romper en llanto, pero más que nada, quería por lo menos ser útil y salvar a las otras dos chicas.

Se sentía igual de impotente como cuando asesinaron a su abuelo, una rabia se intensificó y la adrenalina se hizo presente en él.

—¡Ian, será mejor que nos vayamos, el pueblo se está consumiendo y si no nos vamos nos consumiremos con él!—pero Ian, en vez de obedecer, esta vez se apresuró a coger al caballo, precisamente a Giles, animal que una vez le perteneció su querida amiga pelinegra.

Reunió todo el coraje que pudo y se aseguro de buscar a las demás, al menos quería lograr salvar a las otras. Y a pesar de que Gina le estuviese gritando, la dejó atrás junto a un Utonio destrozado.

Ya no escuchaba la voz de Gina, se había adentrado al bosque importándole poco si iba solo... y sin el libro sagrado que había olvidado en el bote.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Sentí como sus palabras llegaban cálidas a mi corazón. Aquello no fue mentira, lo sabía.

—Si tengo que mostrarte mi verdadera forma para que quieras huir de mi, lo haré. Pero debes salvarte—finalizó, con seriedad, y supe que esta vez me estaba contando toda la verdad—. Por que tienes que sobrevivir.

Me quedé congelada incapaz de responder. Me estaba suplicando que lo dejara, que me fuera. En sus ojos tan azules vi la desesperación de protegerme. No dudé en acercarme a él y abrazarlo con fuerza. Me aferré a él como si fuera mi propia vida. Temía que fuera a ser la despedida.

—¿Qué pasará contigo?—pregunté temiendo la respuesta.

—No importa. Tienes que irte ya.

Lo encaré y no resistí el impulso por besarle. Él correspondió con anhelo, y fue como si ambos nos aferráramos a conservar aquel suave tacto para recordarlo. Porque esto se sentía como si fuera el último beso.

Pero tuvimos que detenernos. Él se había separado bruscamente de mí y optó una posición que me protegía, poniéndose frente a mi. Boomer miraba a un punto definido, con odio.

—Oh, la bella parejita—una espectral voz sonó y con ella, salió un demonio de melena azabache. Era el hermano de Boomer—. Hazlo ya hermano.

Se veía tan distinto, entonces un miedo recorrió mi espina dorsal cuando vi la sangre en sus filosas garras. Aquel demonio era el encargado de matar a mi hermana...

Llevé mis manos para cubrir mi boca, pues quería gritar. Empecé a temblar desenfrenadamente...

¡Bellota, la había matado! Él pareció percatarse de que yo ya sabía lo que le había hecho, y sonrió cruelmente.

—Tu hermana cedió ante mí hasta su último respiro. Fue encantador como su cuerpo comenzó a enfriarse...

Boomer solo le dedicó una mirada fría, y esa criatura lo notó.

—¿Qué pasa, querido hermano? ¿No opinas lo mismo que yo? Es hermoso sentirte más fuerte... ¿Qué sucede, por qué no has adoptado tu forma real, eh?

—Burbuja—me llamó, pero sin quitar su vista de su hermano—. Vete.

—¿Por qué la humana sigue viva? Deberías haber acabado con tu parte hace tiempo. Los demonios del Phoena ya han arrasado con el pueblo, pronto el banquete dará su fin y ni siquiera te haz quitado parte de tu disfraz...

—Vete—me ordenó nuevamente, esta vez asentí y quise irme lo más rápido que podía, pero de repente, había chocado con algo firme.

—¿A dónde vas?—me miró perversamente el demonio de ojos verdes. Quise alejarme pero me sujetó de las muñecas, lastimándome. Sin embargo, me zafé rápidamente, pues Boomer se había puesto entre los dos— ¿La sigues defendiendo, no te bastó con el castigo de aquella vez? Es inútil. Mátala... ¿o acaso quieres que yo lo haga por ti?

Rio cruel. Pero Boomer seguía frente a mi, dándome la espalda, pendiente de cualquier movimiento que se atreva a realizar aquel demonio ahora más imponente que nunca.

—Asesínala, o me encargaré de hacerlo yo con ustedes dos, par de bastardos—sonreía, su gesto era cínico.

—Burbuja—dijo inexpresivo—, invócame y corre. No voltees para atrás.

La criatura de ojos verdes se preparó para perseguirme, pero Boomer le obstruía el paso. Justo cuando iba a correr, escuché como alguien gritaba mi nombre.

—¡BURBUJA!—aquella voz... ¡Era Ian!

—¡¿Ian!?—exclamé con cierta satisfacción y miedo.

—¡Rápido hay que irnos!—gritó con desesperación, pero al momento en que su mirada se cruzó con la de los dos demonios presentes, su expresión se volvió lúgubre. Ian estaba furioso y me sorprendí de verlo así, sus mejillas tenían marcas de que había llorado—¡Tú! ¡Asquerosa bestia!

Se refería al demonio pelinegro. Pero éste parecía ignorarlo pues se centraba más en mi.

—No logro comprenderte...—exclamó con un tono aburrido dirigiéndose a Boomer—, has preferido traicionarnos por esa niña. Siendo que pudiste ser merecedor de una grandeza inigualable.

—No quiero ser tu sombra, Letherian—respondió secamente. Letherian, ¿ese era el verdadero nombre de aquella criatura?— Darzahel se ocupará pronto de la otra chica y de su bebé, un híbrido, no tienes lo suficiente como para vencerlo si quieres iniciar una rebelión.

—No sabes lo que planeo hacer... además, no espero apoyo de tu parte, siempre has sido fiel a nuestro hermano mayor—comentó el otro, molesto—. Pero nunca te creí capaz de traicionarle de esta forma.

—Yo no le debo nada. Le serví en la guerra contra nuestro padre y le serví en la guerra civil contra los ángeles después de eso. Saldé mi deuda con él ya hace unos siglos atrás.

¿Guerra civil contra los ángeles? ¿De qué hablaban? No entendía nada. Ian se mostraba igual de perplejo, pero mantenía la cautela para acercarse hacía a mí y ayudarme a montar el caballo. Pude hacerlo sin problema porque había retrocedido lo suficiente sin llamar la atención, la gran figura de Boomer le había obstruido la vista al otro demonio.

Ian no quiso quedarse por más tiempo y se apresuró a tomar las riendas del caballo e irnos. Me giré a ver hacía atrás antes de alejarnos por completo, pero mi sorpresa fue tan grande porque aquel demonio, Letherian, se acercaba a gran velocidad.

—No escaparan—dijo con simpleza al momento en que casi nos alcanzaba. Pero Boomer había logrado detenerlo.

Ian solo mantenía su vista en el camino tratando de ignorar lo que ocurría a sus espaldas. Nos alejamos lo suficiente pero yo seguía visualizando a esos demonios que ahora comenzaban una encarnizada lucha. Entonces, vi como herían gravemente a Boomer, supe entonces lo que tenía que hacer...

Tenía que nombrarlo si no quería que lo mataran.

.

.

* * *

Corrí. Corrí tanto como pude. Me fui del cementerio con un nudo en la garganta. Escuchar que mi hermana había sido asesinada fue el suficiente motivo para que yo saliera de mi trance. Ahora me acercaba a la casona y vi como el granero estaba destruido. Paré de golpe mi desesperado andar, no me atreví a acercarme. Algo me decía que si lo hacía, me arrepentiría. No tenía idea de lo que aquel demonio le habría hecho a mi pobre hermana, pero reuní el coraje para entrar.

Una vez dentro, alcancé a notar una mano que sobresalía. Me acerqué rápidamente, pero no supe como reaccionar ante la imagen. Era el cuerpo de Bellota, pálido, inerte.

—¡Bellota!—grité su nombre mientras me agachaba y me agachaba para recogerla, abrazarla. MI corazón latió deprisa.

Ella estaba con sus ojos entrecerrados, estaban sin su distinguido brillo. Su gesto me destrozó en mil pedazos, ella había sufrido morir, su agonía estaba gravada en su cara. La abracé con más fuerza, y hundí mi cara en su cuello.

—¡Lo siento... Lo siento tanto!—susurraba entre mi llanto mientras cerraba mis ojos con fuerza y me aferraba a su tieso cuerpo. Ni pulso, ni color en sus mejillas, ni calor. Mi adorada hermana que me solía sonreír con altanería cuando era rebelde... ya no estaba.

Lancé un desgarrador sollozo al momento que miraba al techo de ese destruido granero.

Lloré así por un largo rato. Luego, decidí dejarla. Verla me hacía sentir miserable. Acaricié su negro cabello por última vez, y le deposité un beso en la frente. No lo soportaba, pero como pude, salí de aquel lugar, pero apenas lo hice caí de rodillas, aún con mi herida sangrando. Pero yo ignoraba el dolor, porque otro dolor era más fuerte que el físico.

Había perdido a una hermana. Y yo aún estaba viva cuando eso ocurrió. Me mordí el labio, haciéndolo sangrar, mi vista se nubló y unas pequeñas gotas cayeron al suelo, dejando las manchas en la tierra. Las nubes estaban demasiado oscuras, pero la lluvia negra había dejado de caer hace rato.

Darzahel no me había seguido en cuanto lo dejé. Parecía que no le importaba si se retrasaban más las cosas. Porque sabía que de igual forma podía alcanzarme con facilidad. Así que ahí estaba, destrozada, esperando mi turno.

Pero no seguí hincada en la tierra, porque había sentido una presencia a un lado mío. Volteé, pero no era Brick. Era una criatura deforme, horrenda y enorme que estaba a punto de atacarme.

Me sorprendí tanto, pero pude evitar su zarpazo. Sin embargo, no era el único monstruo que comenzaba a aparecer, porque una horda se aproximaba hacía donde yo estaba. Lo siguiente que hice fue levantarme y volver a correr. Aquellas bestias que habían estado en el pueblo habían llegado hasta los dominios de mi familia, lo que significaba, que todos en el pueblo estaban muertos.

Varias bestias comenzaban a perseguirme, lo cual me hizo volver a correr. Estaba agotada, pero mis pies hacían caso de mi instinto. Pero era inútil, hacía donde yo fuera, me topaba con esas cosas. Fui desviándome hasta llegar a los jardines de mi madre, después de eso, entre a la casona cerrando con llave la puerta trasera, aunque sabía que eso no los detendría, ellos eran mas grandes que una puerta.

Entonces, recordó aquel pasaje secreto que había descubierto hace mucho tiempo atrás, aquel escondite la llevaba a los calabozos. Sabía que podía mantenerse a salvo... al menos por unos momentos más.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

—Majestad...—pronunció una chillante voz, el demonio pelirrojo guio su vista hacía abajo, de donde provenía ese llamado—Las puertas al infierno pronto se cerrarán.

—Ghollium—dijo con su grave voz, refiriéndose al pequeño demonio de apariencia deforme que ahora le seguía, pues Darzahel emprendía su caminata hacía la mansión Utonio donde sabía que Bombón estaría—. ¿Por qué las bestias del Phoena siguen aquí?

Ghollium carraspeó un poco, intimidado por la dureza de su rey. Se notaba que éste estaba molesto.

—Eh... el banquete ha terminado, pero no se irán hasta que usted se los ordene, mi señor.

—Si se acercan a la mujer y le matan, me encargaré de eliminarlos uno por uno... empezando contigo—Ghollium tragó grueso pero solo asintió, aquello había sido una clara orden de que él tenía que encargase de aquellos seres y llevarlos de regreso.

—Mi rey, la humana tiene su marca, dudo que le hagan daño...

—Sabes que esas criaturas no tienen razonamiento si siguen con hambre...—luego, el demonio de mirada rojiza observó a su lacayo de forma que aquel pequeño ser solo decidió asentir para cumplir con el mandato.

Así pues, aquel elegante demonio siguió caminando yendo directamente por una de las entradas de los calabozos, directo hacía Bombón.

.

.

* * *

—Solo sirves como esclavo—soltó Letherian, con desdén—. Después de todo naciste con ese fin, ¿recuerdas el motivo por el cuál fuiste procreado principalmente? Más que un hijo de Cruxus le ibas a servir como alimento para volverse más poderoso. ¿No te parece gracioso? Es justo lo que hará Darzahel con su pequeño engendro. Y una vez que este rey acabe con ello, te matará a ti por no cumplirle. Esta vez no habrá piedad.

—No me importa morir—dijo el demonio rubio—, pero si muero, ustedes portarán el peso de aquel tratado por no ser completado. Darzahel no podrá consumir al completo la esencia de esa humana, así no podrá volverse tan fuerte como para acabar con los cielos.

Letherian le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona.

—Lástima que no vayas a estar vivo para ver que te equivocas...

Dicho esto, Letherian acertó un fuerte golpe provocando que el demonio de ojos azules cayera lejos, chocando con unos árboles. Apenas podía resistir aquellos impactos con ese cuerpo, el demonio rubio supo que no resistiría más.

—¿Cuándo es qué te volviste tan débil?—preguntó el demonio de ojos verdes mientras se acercaba a paso lento dispuesto a seguir maltratando a su hermano—, ¿Dónde quedó aquel demonio inexpresivo que acabó con el frente de los ángeles del segundo cielo?

Luego, lo sujetó del cuello, mientras ponía presión.

—¿Cuánto más es necesario para acabar contigo?—el pelinegro, quien mantenía a su hermano alzado, miraba con atención como agonizaba— ¿Cómo deseas morir? ¿Degollado? ¿Destrozado en pedazos? ¿O prefieres que te aplaste el cráneo?

Se dio un silencio, pero la criatura de ojos azules rio con superioridad mientras veía fijamente a su hermano, esto hizo que el otro se molestara.

—Acaba conmigo entonces, Letherian...—retó—, comienza lo que hace cinco siglos no pudiste comenzar... por ella.

Aquello fue suficiente para provocar al pelinegro.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Ian me había tratado de detener. Pero fui más rápida, como pude me había bajado del caballo, pues no soporté el saber que estaba él en peligro y moriría por mi culpa.

Ahora volvía a estar tan cerca, demasiado cerca como para ser testigo del horror. Aquel demonio, llamado Letherian, estaba golpeándolo, matándolo lentamente. Le hacía varias heridas profundas en el torso, y Boomer de vez en cuando escupía sangre mientras mantenía un gesto de dolor.

No pude soportarlo, no pude aguantar por más tiempo...

Letherian volvió a arrojarlo lejos, fue entonces cuando aproveché en acercarme.

Boomer estaba grave, pero no había caído inconsiente. Su vista dio con la mía y pude notar que estaba asombrado por verme.

—E-Escapa...—me ordenó con dificultad—, d-debiste... haberme dejado.

Sujeté su rostro entre mis palmas, negando con mi cabeza.

—No puedo hacerlo—respondí.

Pero antes de que tuviera otra cosa que decirme, sentí como una fuerte presencia estaba detrás de mi. No tuve que girarme para saber quien se trataba.

—Oh, vaya. Tu paga ha regresado a ti...—decía con burla, al momento de que se acercaba amenazadoramente—, volvió, después de todo quiere decir que siempre te perteneció desde un principio... es lo que los mortales dicen, ¿o no? La dejas ir y si regresa es tuya, y si no, nunca lo fue...

Letherian hizo una mueca de fastidio al analizar dicha frase.

—¡Aléjate de él!—le amenacé, él me miró.

—Estúpida. ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás ayudarlo?

Lo miré, retándolo. No pasó mucho para que comprendiera lo que trataba hacer. A causade esto, la critura de ojos verdes se apresuró a atacarme. Para nada le convenía lo que estaba a punto de hacer... Así pues, me giré para ver al muchacho que se mantenía tumbado en silencio. Reuní el suficiente valor para susurrarle al oído, y prometerle que todo estaría bien.

—Hiciste mucho por mi...—me aferré él—, ahora quiero ayudarte a ti.

Entonces, lo recordé. Recordé mi pesadilla para revivirla. Recordé los gritos de mi yo pequeña al despertar, recordé su nombre y de mis labios salió con total seguridad y miedo, pronuncié con cautela en su oído, mientras mi nerviosismo se apoderaba de mis manos que temblaban con furia.

—Despierta... _**Hereoth**_...

.

.

* * *

Estaba perdida. Había dado muchas vueltas por aquellas celdas.

Afuera, había un caos. Un incendio, las criaturas destruían todo a su paso. decidí entonces detenerme, y dejar de buscar una salida, a fin de cuentas, ¿por qué me esforzaba en salvarme, siendo que Brick me mataría? Me asomé por los barrotes de una prisión para ver si podía verle. Pero no hizo falta que siguiera haciéndolo, pues escuché como unos pasos se aproximaban. Era él.

Lo vi, tan temible y peligroso.

—Amor mío...—pronuncié tristemente.

—Mi dulce humana...—contestó él, acercándose—. Ya es tiempo.

Quedó frente a mí, y descubrió mi hombro herido. Había perdido tanta sangre, que podía apostar que estaba demasiado pálida. Entonces, él posó una mano en mi vientre, un gesto que pudo conmigo. Pues nuestro hijo que nunca nacería, también moriría...

—Darzahel...—lo llamé, él me vio—. Brick... bésame... por última vez...

Lo hizo. Se apoderó de mis labios y degusté aquel sabor que tanto extrañaría. Así duramos por unos segundos más, hasta que dejó de hacerlo. Luego, una de sus garras se encargaron de destrozar mi vestido, y revelar su sello.

Complacido, insertó su larga uña ahí, provocando que poco a poco perdiera el equilibrio. Estaba inyectándome un veneno.

No pude conmigo misma, y terminé cayendo. Pero él me sujetó, en sus brazos, y se encargó de recostarme, esperando que la agonía fuera menos dolorosa así.

—Por favor...—supliqué en susurro, viendo sus frías facciones—, por favor, prométeme... que nunca me vas a olvidar.

No sabía que pasaría conmigo una vez que mi parte halla finalizado. Entonces, temí por la idea de que mi amado y oscuro rey me olvidará, a mi, y a nuestro hijo...

—No puedo prometer nada. Sabes exactamente lo que soy—explicó él, mientras veía como mi sangre contaminada se esparcía por todo mi cuerpo.

—Lo sé, pero..., si alguna vez sentiste algo por mí, sé... sé que lo harás—extendí mi mano y la posé en su mejilla, acariciándola con cariño. Poco a poco mi cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse pesado, de forma que mi vista se hizo borrosa.

Lo vi. Por última vez. Sus ojos rojos. Su bello rostro.

Sentí dolor. Sentí la muerte de mi pequeño, cómo el veneno lo mataba lentamente. Sentí tristeza, sentí un vacío.

Pero no gritaba. Ya no podía. Poco a poco mi pulso se hizo lento... sentí miedo, sentí todo y nada.

Esa era yo, en los brazos de su asesino, su amado asesino.

—T-Te A-Amo...

Y así, al decirlo. Le di la bienvenida a la eterna, eterna oscuridad...

La muerte me había llegado.

.

.

* * *

Todo había pasado tan deprisa. Pensé que sentiría el impacto del ataque de ese demonio, pero aquel mortal golpe nunca llegó.

Abrí los ojos, y me di cuenta que delante de mí estaba él...

Hereoth. Príncipe de los infiernos, el tercer hijo. Estaba diferente, estaba cambiado, era mucho más grande y su apariencia era más demoniaca. Su alas me cubrían y me abrazaba con un brazo, un agarre muy protector. Su otra mano, con largas garras, detenía la mano de su hermano. El gesto de este demonio yacía inexpresivo, pero miraba con sus oscuros ojos azules a su enemigo.

Letherian sonrió, parecía complacido pero a la vez se notaba frustrado.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, Hereoth.

A lo lejos escuché como Ian gritaba mi nombre, y al voltear a verlo, sentí como fui empujada. Había sido Hereoth quien me había apartado. Ian no lo pensó dos veces y me obligó a irme.

Pero, había algo peculiar. Hereoth debía de verse imponente, poderoso y revitalizado, sin embargo, parecía aun exhausto. Y su hermano también lo había notado.

—Es una lástima que tu invocación haya sido de esa manera—luego, se zafó del agarre de Hereoth con brusquedad—. ¿Cómo una niña inocente puede traer tu forma real al completo?

Hereoth no dijo nada.

—Muere, hermano.

Mi corazón se hizo un puño. Y mis orbes no creían lo que veían.

Letherian, de un rápido movimiento había atravesado nuevamente el pecho del demonio rubio, yendo justo al centro. Luego, sacó y repitió el proceso varias veces.

Grité. Grité histéricamente que quise detener yo misma aquella atrocidad. No había servido de nada el llamarlo. Estaba igual, en desventaja. Ya estaba nuevamente montada al caballo pero esta vez no pude bajarme. Ian cabalgó lo más rápido que pudo, sin darme tiempo de procesar lo que había visto.

—¡NO!—mi mundo se volvía turbio. La mirada mórbida del demonio pelinegro se quedó grabada en mi cabeza mientras veía como el cuerpo de Hereoth era cortado por la mitad, separando su torso de las piernas.

—¡NOOO!—quería ir, pero cada vez nos alejábamos más y yo veía la imagen de Boomer... irse.

Vi como se convertía en cenizas... como se desintegraba poco a poco. Mi garganta sufría por mis gritos enloquecidos, mis ojos se nublaban.

Habíamos logrado salir del bosque. Sentí como Ian me obligaba a bajar del caballo para que subiera al bote. Sentí como mi padre me abrazaba, como Gina me hablaba... pero yo los ignoraba.

Me quedé hecha piedra. Mirando hacía el frente repasando una y otra vez aquello. Sentí un vacío que se apoderó de mi mente, de mi cuerpo... de mi alma.

Lo habían asesinado y yo lo había presenciado.

Boomer había muerto.

.

.

.

* * *

**Me siento... no sé como me siento. Acabo de asesinar a varios en este capítulo que no sé por donde empezar... **_(se retuerce en una esquina una vez analizando lo escrito)_**… Carajo, ¿¡qué he hecho?! D: Quizá me odien por haber matado a Boomer... Hereoth, su nombre demoniaco. Es curioso es algo así como; "Lo invocan... muere" :I **_(chiste cruel)_**. Pero, hey, antes que nada y quieran matarme a mí, las cosas no se acaban aún pues como verán, quedaron muchos huecos por cubrir. **

**ESTE NO ES EL FINAL DE PT. :3**

**Muchas cosas pueden pasar de ahora en adelante, las incógnitas de ahora son; "¿Qué pasará con Burbuja?" "¿Qué rayos pasará con Brick, con Butch?" "¿Realmente este fue el final de nuestro amado rubito?" Así que, lo siguiente que haré es comenzar una especie de segunda parte, pero los capítulos lo seguiré subiendo por aquí mismo.**

**Este capitulo me fue muy difícil de escribir, tanto por las situaciones como por lo tedioso que me fue narrar a cada rato una muerte para hacerla aceptable. Si se fijan, no me entretuve tanto con la muerte de Bombón porque sabíamos como moría. Con Bellota no detallé el momento exacto, simplemente no podía narrarlo. Con Anthony, supongo que se esperaban más... pero, ¡oigan! Es muy complicado para mi puesto que confieso que yo nunca llegué a odiar tanto a ese sujeto xD. Mis muertes no fueron tan "gore", pero en mi mente las expresiones eran tan profundas... **

**Admito, he cometido pecado con el final. Pero espero y no perder su atención con esto (porque, como bien dije, todo puede pasar. Puede que él siga vivo... o puede que no...) Espero me sigan leyendo, que apenas vamos por la mitad señores B| **_(señoritas en su gran mayoría, pues tengo más lectoras femeninas xD)._

**Y bueno. No sé si tenga tiempo de contestar a sus reviews, pero los agradecimientos no deben faltar:**

_asdesirad__**.. **__Lia-sennenko__**... **__KatieBJ... Azur Hartzler... Anonima-Traumada... sliper-moon... Lady Sofi... dickory5... Mimichibi-Diethel... Roberta rdl... breathingforsomething... Deyitha... lady-faint-hearted... Sthefynice... PAULA... Mi-Nombre-Es... Ariana Matsubara... Gitana-urbana... CallMeEverdeen... Morita123 (gracias por los reviews dejados en los primeros capitulos)._

**Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por leer y comentar. No tengo palabras para agradecerles. Igual, agradezco mucho a los lectores que me apoyaron hace unos días con unos problemillas que hubo, muchos, aunque no me dejen review y sean lectores entre las sombras, cooperaron para que todo se resolviera :)**

**AVISO: **_PT continuará, y les traeré sorpresas. Ya sea que hoy o mañana suba un post a mi blog (indicado en mi perfil de aquí) sobre datos curiosos acerca del infierno. Y, como forma de tributo, pondré la biografía y detalles de los personajes muertos. _

**PREGUNTA: **_¿Cuál fue tu parte favorita y qué piensas acerca de ello?_

**Y una cosa más antes de irme...**

**¡Ian sigue vivo, sobrevivió al capítulo!**_ (tenía que decirlo)._

**Nos estamos leyendo :3 dejen sus reviews que son mi sustento para traerles las actualizaciones. ¡Los quiero!**

**Lady. **


End file.
